Temporada de celo
by DjGuilox-018
Summary: Las nekomatas la tienen, los youkai la tienen, ¿por qué entonces no la puede tener un dragón?, Issei está por descubrir que esa temporada para su especie es mucho más peligrosa, peligrosa y placentera.
1. La sangre que hierve

Bueno esta es una historia de la serie que se salga de el estúpido y ya muy usado cliché de traición que la verdad a este punto ya es hasta ridículo, pero bueno eso no es lo que importa realmente, espero y lo disfruten.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **High School DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Te lo advertí Aibou** \- Ser sellado en una Sacred Gear

\- _Necesito que te encargues de esto_ \- comunicación por sello u holograma.

**Temporada de celo**

**Capitulo 1: La sangre que hierve.**

La ciudad de Kuoh, tan pacífica, tan hermosa, tan... bueno... extraña, pues pese a que esa noche las luces le daban misticismo a la ciudad y sus ciudadanos ya estaban en casa con sus familias disfrutando de un merecido descanso mientras que sus pobladores más nocturnos iban de aquí para allá disfrutando de los espectáculos de la noche, en un lugar un tanto más apartado de la ciudad, más concreto un viejo edificio abandonado con miras a ser demolido pronto, extraños ruidos se escuchaban salir de ahí, ruidos de explosiones, golpes y uno que otro lastimero quejido de quien o quienes se encontrasen en su interior.

Una mujer corría por los pasillos de ese edificio derruido, ansiosa por encontrar una salida y junto a ella un hombre, de los pocos sobrevivientes que aún permanecían y que al igual que ella estaba dominado por el pánico.

\- Alice, debemos movernos más rápido - el pánico en su voz era notable y la desesperación demasiado grande como para pensar adecuadamente, lo único que le importaba al hombre era huir de ahí, - dime, ¿puedes sentirlo?, ¿puedes olerlo?, ¿acaso está cerca? - el hombre estaba desesperado y lo único que quería era saber si aún contaban con tiempo suficiente como para huir de su cazador.

\- Y-yo n-no pue-puedo, tengo miedo - la chica estaba tan asustada que no podía concentrarse como para rastrear la esencia de su perseguidor y saber si estaba o no cerca de ellos, aunque tenía que si puesto que hace ya un rato que dejó de escuchar gritos o explosiones por lo cual quienes se habían quedado a enfrentar a ese monstruo ya habían muerto y estaba más que segura que ahora seguirían ellos.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiesen continuar su conversación sintieron un inminente peligro acercarse sólo para que un segundo después el techo sobre ellos explotara cayéndose a pedazos y separandolos en el proceso con una pared de escombros. Para mala suerte de la mujer ella quedó del lado equivocado de los escombros dejándola atrapada con su cazador de quien ahora podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose con tortuosa lentitud llenando su corazón de terror.

\- Ryu-san por favor ayúdame, mueve los escombros para que pueda salir de aquí - pidió la mujer quien ahora estaba realmente en pánico ante la posibilidad de ser alcanzada, por lo que ella empezó a escarbar y mover los escombros de su lado esperando que su compañero hiciese lo mismo del otro y así poder salir de su precaria situación, sin embargo se congeló al oír las siguientes palabras de su hasta entonces compañero.

\- Lo siento Alice, pero no puedo ayudarte, está es mi oportunidad de escapar y si debo dejarte atrás para lograrlo entonces es mejor que seas tú que yo, te extrañaré, fuiste una buena compañera y en la cama eras genial... Adiós Alice - en cuanto término de hablar pudo escucharlo como corría dejándola atrás con el depredador que la seguía y se sintió traicionada, tanto tiempo juntos, de complacerlo en lo que quisiese, de cuidar su espalda, sólo para que al final cuando más lo necesitaba le diese la espalda para salvar su propio pellejo.

\- ¡Maldito seas Ryu!, ¡te veré en el infierno maldito cobarde! - resignada a lo que pasaría se dio la vuelta para encarar a su enemigo, si iba a caer, se aseguraría de hacérselo difícil a su contrincante, aunque sabía por lo que vio más temprano esa noche que poco podría hacer contra su demoledor poder, aún así en cuanto lo vio se lanzó en su contra con el rostro lleno de lágrimas ante su inminente fin sabiendo que fue traicionada por quien más confiaba, curioso, pues ella hizo algo parecido hace ya mucho tiempo y tal vez esto no era más que justicia poética, un castigo a su propia y desquiciada ambición .

\- ¡GYAAAAAA! - fue el desgarrador sonido que llegó a los oídos de Ryu, señal de que otrora compañera acababa de morir a manos de ese maniático, ahora no había nada entre el y ese monstruo que lo seguía, extrañaría a si compañera pero su supervivencia estaba por sobre todo lo demás y en lo que respecta a a sus necesidades, ahí afuera habían muchas otras mujeres dispuestas a complacerlo, sólo debía sobrevivir está noche.

Siguiente corriendo, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes y fue entonces cuando la vio, la luz al final del pasillo y por fin se permitió tener esperanza, por alguna razón el miedo y la desesperación habían convertido el derruido edificio en un laberinto a sus ojos pero ya no importaba, ahí estaba la salida, era libre finalmente y nadie se lo iba a impedir o eso creía pues cuando finalmente alcanzó el umbral sintió como un impacto le daba con fuerza en el abdomen deja do un agujero en el mismo y debido a la potencia del mismo el hombre fue empujado con violencia hacia la salida cayendo con violencia al piso del lugar mientras la sangre escurría de su herida y sentía la vida irse de el.

\- **¡B****OOST!** \- fue lo que pudo escuchar mientras estaba en el piso aferrándose como podía a la vida, algo muy difícil cuando la sangre se derramaba en el suelo y su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa, ese maldito monstruo acababa de alcanzarlo y era evidente no le tendría ninguna consideración.

\- Maldito seas, ¡SEKIRYUUTEI! - grito con furia el hombre, frente a él finalmente estaba a la luz de la luna su perseguidor, un dragón, uno particularmente furioso y cuyos ojos no mostraban el más mínimo atisbo de consideración por la vida, algo muy extraño pues había escuchado sobre ese dragón, el amante de los pechos, de gran corazón y amable, pero lo que estaba frente a él era poco menos que una bestia, sedienta de sangre y con una mirada tan filosa que podía sentir desgarrando su carne.

\- No creas que te será fácil acabar conmigo, te demostraré que a diferencia de los demás yo soy más fuerte - dicho esto el hombre se puso en posición y un segundo después su cuerpo se fue deformando, perdiendo su apariencia humana en gran medida y convirtiéndose en una abominación en todo sentido con protuberancias en su pecho y espalda, sus brazos gordos, sus piernas estiradas y más voluminosas, sus caninos transformados en sendos colmillos que salían de su boca y uno de sus ojos brotado y enrojecido en su totalidad.

La imagen era asquerosa, el ser frente a él era todo menos algo que se podría considerar natural y el hecho de que hubiese un agujero en la mitad de su abdomen del cual no dejaba de mandar sangre no hacía mejor el cuadro, en especial ahora que dicha sangre parecía oler a putrefacción.

Sin embargo para el joven castaño poseedor de la Boosted Gear, la escena frente a él no parecía afectarle, su mirada seguía tan imperturbable como en un principio, es más su gesto se hizo más hostil y en su mirada sólo ardía el deseo de acabar con el payaso frente a él para poder volver a casa a asuntos más importantes.

Alzó la mano en la que exhibía el guantelete y extendió si dedo con parsimoniosa lentitud, causando que el monstruo frente a él se preparará para lo que fuese que tuviese preparado el hombre frente a él.

Era curioso pero a ojos del otro ambos eran monstruos, aunque para el deformado hombre no había otra forma de describir a alguien capaz de destrozar sólo a todo un contingente de sus camaradas y hacerlo de tal forma que los hiciese ver cómo simples aficionados y eso lo molestaba, pero lo peor de todo es que ese hombre no parecía ni estar cansado ni estar consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Dragón Shoot - lo dijo en un susurro pero igual fue escuchado por la mole frente a él y un segundo después un destello verde salió de su mano que impacto con su cuerpo desvaneciendo por completo y enviando lo que quedaba de su existencia al olvido total.

\- Malditos demonios renegados - fue la queja del chico quien desde que salió de su casa para cumplir con su misión se había sentido particularmente molesto, aunque ciertamente no tenía claro el porque.

\- **Tranquilo Aibou, te dije que sólo eran grandes en número no en poder, no esperes gran resistencia de su parte** \- fue el comentario del dragón a su portador, ciertamente había notado el extraño comportamiento del joven castaño pero no lograba discernir que es lo que causaba su abrupto cambio de humor, como fuera al parecer acabar con los demonios renegados no había hecho nada para bajarle la molestia.

\- Lo se Ddraig, pero es sólo que siento algo, no se que es, pero me está molestando, es como si... Como si mi sangre estuviese hirviendo - fue el comentario del chico quien pese a todo no retiraba su expresión de molestia, de hecho parecía que la pronunciaba más, el no era así, lo sabía y aún así por más que trataba no podía dejar de estar molesto y eso lo inquietaba.

\- **No te preocupes Aibou, sea lo que sea pronto debería terminar, tal vez sólo te sentías estresado, después de todo ahora tienes más responsabilidades** \- fue el comentario del dragón haciendo referencia al hecho de que ahora el castaño era un demonio de clase alta y con ello sus responsabilidades habían aumentado, especialmente con respecto a la defensa del territorio que era Kuoh donde compartía responsabilidades con las herederas Gremory y Sitri.

En este caso era su turno de encargarse de los demonios renegados que intentaban atormentar a los pobladores de Kuoh, no es que fuese la primera vez que hacía parte de estos eventos como rey, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrado dado su paso como siervo de Rias Gremory a lidiar con estos problemas, sin embargo hoy especialmente se encontraba de un humor de perros, era extraño, de hecho recordaba estar muy tranquilo en casa cuando recibió la llamada de Grayfia pidiendo encargarse de este problema y después de eso su humor cambio, no tenía los detalles de cómo pasó pues su mente estaba algo sofocada en ese momento, sólo sabía que al salir de su casa la furia lo dominaba.

Regresaba a casa luego de reportar haberse encargado de los renegados y en el proceso intentaba calmarse aunque sin éxito alguno, pero si se le hacía raro que en todo este tiempo a su mente sólo volvía un pensamiento en concreto y sólo uno "quiero volver a casa, a mi habitación" era extraño para el, pues por la necesidad con la que ese pensamiento surgía parecía como si el chico quisiese descansar y la realidad es que su cuerpo estaba lejos de requerir un descanso así que no era algo que sintiese tuviera lógica ni para Issei ni para Ddraig.

Si lo pensaba bien, este comportamiento tan raro empezó desde hace una semana aproximadamente, con ligeros arrebatos del chico en algunas ocasiones, jamás había llegado al grado de enojo de esa noche pero si había tenido sus pequeñas explosiones y al recordar, Ddraig noto una particularidad en dichos casos, algo que se hacía habitual en el caso de su compañero pero que jamás lo molesto al tal grado y eso era las interrupciones cuando alguna de las chicas decidía intentar acercarse más al castaño, era una constante y juraría que su compañero ya estaba acostumbrado, así que ¿por qué ahora parecía frustrarlo tanto dichas interrupciones?

Por su parte Issei sólo pensaba en volver a casa mientras al igual que su dragón hacia memoria de lo que había sido la última semana, donde valga la pena mencionar es que ha estado más cerca que nunca de lograr superar esa Barrera para convertirse en adulto aunque como era habitual alguien aparecía para arruinar dicho momento.

* * *

Había sido una semana por demás loca para el castaño, particularmente con sus dos onee-sama, curiosamente en esa semana se había vuelto en exceso posesivo, ya no eran las onee-sama de Kuoh, eran las suyas y sólo suyas, nadie más tenía ese derecho sobre ellas y no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer en ese sentido.

Todo empezó cuando ese lunes en la academia a sus sentidos llegó ese delicioso aroma, un irresistible aroma a feminidad, dulzura y... por extraño que pareciese a fertilidad, en ese momento no lo entendió y tampoco tuvo claro de dónde provenía pero si sabía que eso lo alteró y una parte de su ser sólo quería encontrar a la responsable de liberar tan maravilloso aroma.

No fue hasta que llegó al club que se percató de que las promotoras de dicha fragancia eran de hecho Rias y Akeno y lo que más lo desconcertada era el hecho de que al parecer ellas ni siquiera eran plenamente conscientes de que lo hacían, por lo que cuando lo vieron sólo le sonrieron como siempre con una dulzura y cariño al que ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Poco se imaginó en ese momento que ese sería el primer paso en su descenso a la locura de los días siguientes, donde ese aroma se intensificó y pronto sintió a su sangre correr a toda revolución pidiéndole algo, no sabía el que, pero le demandaba algo con tal desesperación que no podía calmarlo sin importar que tratara.

Lo peor es que así como su ser empezaba a descontrolado, el mundo a su alrededor no parecía querer cooperar para calmarlo, más exactamente dos chicas, esas mismas dos chicas que desde el primer día de esa semana lo habían estado provocando cada vez más, primero con ese delicioso aroma que ahora no había un solo segundo del día en que no llenase sus fosas nasales, agradecía el que al menos en clase ellas ya no tuviesen ese poder en el, especialmente ya que ellas ahora asistían a la universidad, pero por extraño que pareciese incluso en esos instantes era como si su aroma lo persiguiese, más sutil pero igual permanecía con el.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que tanto su hermosa prometida pelirroja y su sexy amante como solía gustarle auto nombrarse cambiaron su comportamiento hacia el, eran mas coquetas, más osadas, más... lascivas, al punto en que en ocasiones una de ellas solía sentarse en su regazo dándole la espalda y presionaba su espectacular trasero contra su entrepierna, lo hacían de manera tan descarada que al poco de sentarse ahí empezaban a mover sus deliciosas caderas de manera tan suave que era desesperante el que no aumentasen la velocidad y lo peor es que mientras lo hacían hablaban con tal naturalidad que era como si en realidad no hicieran nada o si no fuesen conscientes de que lo hacían y eso fue el martes apenas.

Para el miércoles las cosas escalarón aún más, ya fuera una o la otra solían atraparlo en cualquier esquina de la casa y besarlo casi con hambre, algo a lo que sorprendentemente no se inmutaba de manera que le causará un impacto que lo dejase estático, muy por el contrario en cuanto sentía esos besos los devolvía con igual o más hambre que ellas, en ocasiones llegó a pensar que era el quien las buscaba sólo para poder devorarse la boca uno a la otra.

El jueves las cosas se salieron de control, pues si Issei estaba bañándose en cualquier momento aparecía una o las dos y un segundo después se estaban besando, tocando y rozando con total abandono, le recordaba la ocasión en la que vivió algo parecido con Rias poco antes del encuentro contra su primo donde acabo confesando que la amaba, sin embargo en esta ocasión las cosas eran diferentes, no se limitaron en ningún caso sólo a besos como la última vez, solían restregar sus sexos con fruición y anhelo sin llegar a la penetración propiamente, como si esperarán a que el otro decidiera dar el paso o su consentimiento para consumar el acto por completo.

Para el viernes ya era imposible estar juntos sin sentirse el uno a la otra, cada vez que se encontraban a solas sólo era cuestión de un parpadeo para que una de ellas estuviese de nuevo en su regazo abrazándolo mientras se besaban y ella meneando sus caderas contra el doloroso bulto en su pantalón y el sujetando con firmeza su trasero tratando de estrechar más el contacto entre sus cuerpos, irónicamente tan ensimismado se encontraban en esos momentos que ninguno se le ocurría parar para retirarse la ropa, como si la sola idea de separarse aun si era para poder prepararse para sentirse más directamente en el otro les desagradara.

Quizás lo más extraño es que en esa semana las chicas salvó el primer día parecían haberse olvidado de la competencia, como tal sólo el primer día habían intentado sabotearse cuando estaban a solas alguna de las dos con el y sólo con el fin de poder ocupar el lugar de la otra, pero a partir del segundo día es como si hubiesen consensuado y ahora no atacaban por separado sino en equipo, así mientras una se encargaba de estimularlo muy a menudo la otra se devoraba la boca del castaño a besos y cuando estaban desnudos que generalmente eran los momentos en la ducha o en la cama el chico quedaba como en un sándwich al quedar atrapado entre las dos exuberantes mujeres que no hacían otra cosa que pegarse todo lo posible contra el como queriendo se fundir en un solo ser con el castaño.

No fue hasta el fin de semana cuando el castaño y esas dos chicas se salieron de control, aprovecharon que ese par de días estarían sólo los tres gracias a asuntos que debían atender las demás ya sea dadas sus posiciones en el instituto o por viajes que habían decidido hacer para visitar a alguien, el hecho es que en el momento en que se quedaron solos la ropa pasó a ser un estorbo, cerraron toda entrada de luz natural a la casa o más concretamente el castaño lo hizo pues en su mente sólo existía el pensamiento de que nadie a parte de él estaba en posición ni derecho de ver la desnudez de ese par de mujeres que ahora se exhibían desnudas y descaradas ante el.

El primer día de ese fin de semana no pasaban ni un segundo separados, besándose, rozándose, acariciándose mutuamente y cuando la tensión se hizo insoportable aumentaron el rigor de sus caricias, la primera fue Akeno quien rápidamente se arrodillo en el suelo frente a un sentado castaño quien la miraba expectante y exhibiendo una poderosa erección casi dolorosa que la pelinegra rápido se encargó de satisfacer cuando introdujo el miembro en su boca para consentirlo con su lengua y lubricarlo con su saliva y como era de esperar el acto sólo enloqueció al chico quien rápidamente entro en frenesí para tomar la cabeza de la pelinegra y moverla a ritmo constante y algo tosco y antes de siquiera darse cuenta frente a su rostro se encontraba lo que se le hizo el más exquisito de los manejarse pues ante el estaba el coñito húmedo y ansioso de su hermosa novia pelirroja quien al ver a su rostro pudo denotar la mirada de suplica que le dirigía para que consintiera su sexo, algo que el rápidamente complació pues el hambre que ella le generaba ya no podía ser contenida y con violencia enterró su lengua en el empapado coño de la heredera Gremory.

Lo curioso es que en ningún momento dejo de dirigir a la pelinegra en su trabajo oral y aún así sentía que estaba lejos de correrse pese a la habilidad con la que la semi ángel lo estaba complaciendo, quizás lo más curioso fue ver que en un momento dado Rias se retiró de su posición y posteriormente Akeno se detuvo de su trabajo oral para separarse aunque a desgana del miembro del castaño, por un momento creyó que ellas se habían arrepentido pero grande fue su sorpresa que frente a él se parasen las dos chicas viéndose la una a la otra y luego de darse lo que a sus ojos fuera un lascivo beso bastante exhibicionista a su parecer pues le permitieron ver cómo sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra, al separarse también cambiaron los papeles y ahora entre sus piernas arrodillada se encontraba la pelirroja quien sin perder un segundo engullo su virilidad con el mismo ímpetu de la pelinegra la cual ahora le ofrecía su encharcado coño para que lo saboreara, algo a lo que no se negó y retomó posición está vez sujetando a Rias por la cabeza para marcar el ritmo mientras se introducía todo o posible con su lengua en la cavidad de Akeno.

Quizas lo más destacable de todo ese día estaba en el hecho de que no podía correrse, nunca sintió el placer necesario para lograrlo y no era porque las dos chicas no se empleasen a fondo para complacerlo, era más como si el no quisiese correrse, al menos no en sus bocas o pechos. Además las chicas parecían estar más que dispuestas a torturarlo pues cada cierto tiempo se separaban de el y con un beso salían a correr riendo como niñas traviesas esperando que las persiguiese, era un juego, uno que se le antojaba delicioso al chico pues en su mente sólo veía un posible final y ansiaba llegar a él, por lo tanto el resto del día se la pasaba jugando con ellas a correr tras sus desnudos cuerpos solo para al alcanzarlas regresar a lo que hacían previamente una y otra vez.

Para cuando cayó la noche ellos habían practicado el sexo oral en cada parte de la casa en la que se les ocurrió entrar, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el baño, la habitación e incluso las escaleras, habían explorado sus cuerpos con sus bocas hasta el último rincón, felaciones, cunnilingus e incluso y por iniciativa de la pelinegra, el chico había probado el trasero de ambas féminas para placer de Akeno y vergüenza de Rias quien llevada por sus celos no quiso dejar que sólo conociera el sabor de la semi ángel.

En ningún momento habían abandonado su desnudez y de hecho tan ahogados en su lujuria como se encontraban la idea de ser atrapados en tan lascivo acto sólo aceleraba sus acometidas generando una dolorosamente fuerte erección en el y con las chicas el hecho de que sus pezones estuviesen erguidos y su entrepierna rezumara sus jugos.

Acabaron como en varias ocasiones en la habitación del castaño que en la última semana también había terminado siendo la de las dos chicas quienes pese a que solían dormir siempre con el y otras de las mujeres del harem, está semana se habían apoderado del espacio aunque ninguna sabía a qué se debía ese impulso. Para ese momento el grado de necesidad en los tres era máximo y el máximo problema era para el chico quien era el único que a lo largo del día no había podido liberarse puesto que en un par de ocasiones las chicas se habían corrido en su boca y eso solo había empeorado su situación pues su sabor se convirtió en el máximo afrodisíaco y ahora lo único que quería era enterrarse hasta el fondo de ese par de mujeres que lo habían estado provocando la última semana.

Por su parte las chicas pese a que se habían corrido en varias ocasiones nunca fue suficiente, ese placer no las llenaba y cada vez que veían la dolorosa erección del chico a sus mentes sólo llegaba la idea de que lo que deseaban para sentirse plenamente satisfechas era esa gorda y enorme polla en lo profundo de sus matrices. Por lo que ahora y sólo ahora a la luz de la luna atravesando la ventana de la habitación ellas abrieron sus piernas y con sus manos extendieron los labios de sus vaginas con un solo propósito seducir e invitar a su macho para que las tomase, lo vieron como las devoraba con la vista y la sensación se les hizo demasiado placentera pero más se emocionaron cuando lo vieron acercarse con la firme intención de reclamarlas como suyas.

Como todos los días de la última semana algo siempre los interrumpió evitando que logren llegar más lejos, en el club debían separarse en cuanto escuchaban las voces de los demás acercarse, claro no completamente pues solían quedarse pegadas a el y en el caso de Akeno se sentaba en el regazo del castaño y ya no se movía de ahí aún con las miradas de molestia de Koneko al quitarle su asiento especial, en el baño solía llamar alguna de las demás chicas a comer haciendo que debiese cortar sus encuentros amorosos y en la cama bueno siempre solía aparecer alguna de ellas pidiendo dormir también en el lugar aunque en ese sentido las chicas eran quienes se molestaban negándose y sacando a la fuerza a la intrusa, por ello cuando ese fin de semana llegó y se pudieron quedar solos creyeron que finalmente estarían libres de interrupciones, una vez más se equivocaron pues justo cuando el chico estaba por alcanzarlas un círculo mágico apareció en la oreja del castaño frustrado una vez más sus deseos.

\- _Issei-sama, lamento molestarte a esta hora pero como parte de tus obligaciones como demonio de clase alta que eres, tienes que encargarte del territorio que compartes con Rias-sama y Sona-sama, será una buena oportunidad para ti para desplegar tu potencial como rey así que necesito que te encargues de un grupo de demonios renegados al sur de la ciudad en una zona deshabitada, más específico un edificio próximo a ser demolido, confío en ti así que demuéstrales tu poder, nos vemos_ \- para cuando el mensaje de la mujer tras el círculo mágico término el chico tenía una expresión de enfado total en su rostro, tal vez fuese la esposa del Maou y el la quería mucho como un miembro más de su familia, pero en este momento no podía evitar querer matarla pues una vez más lo interrumpan en el mejor momento.

Era curioso pero esto no debería enfadarlo al grado que lo hacía en este momento, no era algo a lo que no estuviese ya acostumbrado, cuantas veces no habían detenido los avances unas de otras con su inoportuna aparición, el que Grayfia ahora lo interrumpirá no tenía nada de raro como para causar el efecto que causaba en el y eso era algo que no entendía, aún así y pese a las miradas de suplica de las dos chicas para que se quedará y las hiciera suyas, entendió que con su nueva posición debía cumplir con su deber aunque eso significará dejar pasar una vez más la oportunidad, fue así que con un beso y la promesa de no tardarse el chico dejo a las dos mujeres en su cama y partió a desquitar su extrañamente gran enfado con los imbéciles que le habían negado una vez más su oportunidad.

* * *

Así es como había llegado a este punto, seguía sin comprender a que se debía ese enfado, el que lo interrumpieran era algo muy normal en su vida en este punto, además estaba la extraña sensación de que su sangre hervía y le exigía algo, pero no sabía que era lo que al parecer causaba tan extraño fenómeno en el. Como fuese lo único que sabía era que la larga caminata de regreso a casa había sido una buena idea pues se había logrado calmar lo suficiente de ese malestar y su sangre parecía bajar sus revoluciones a cada segundo que pasaba permitiéndole centrarse más en lo que le ocurría aunque sin llegar a entender aún que le estaba pasando en esta última semana.

\- Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Ddraig que me pasa?, ¿acaso me estoy volviendo loco? - fue una pregunta simple pero igualmente inquietante pues el chico empezaba a dudar de su salud mental en este momento, aunque era a palabras del dragón una completa exageración de su parte.

\- **Vamos Aibou no seas payaso, esto no quiere decir que estés loco, es más como si sólo estuvieses frustrado no hay por qué dramatizar** \- el dragón parecía consternado ante las declaraciones de su compañero e incluso se diría que avergonzado de las tonterías que llegaba a decir a veces, sin embargo todo el tiempo había estado buscando una respuesta a la extraña conducta del chico de los últimos días en la cual había olvidado todo pudor para sólo centrarse en restregar su cuerpo contra el de una de las dos féminas que ahora residían en su casa.

El regreso fue por demás silencioso después de eso, pero extrañamente en cuanto llegó a casa y cruzó el umbral de la puerta el aroma que lo había seducido toda la semana lo abordo con más fuerza en esta ocasión, está vez era como un grito desesperado que lo llamaba y lo dirigía a su habitación y lo regresaba a ese estado donde su sangre parecía quemarlo.

\- **Oh no esto no es bueno, Aibou esper... **\- el dragón no terminó cuando vio como su compañero corría desesperado a su habitación, ansioso e incluso enloquecido, finalmente Ddarig entendía lo que le ocurría a su compañero y se reprochó el no notarlo antes, ahora debía actuar rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aunque claro está algo le decía que quizás ya lo era.

Y no se equivocó, en cuanto el chico cruzó la puerta a su habitación la imagen frente a él lo dejo anonadado, ahí frente a él estaban las dos chicas que había dejado hace unas horas gimiendo con desesperación tratando de aplacar sus necesidades la una con la otra en una tijera que envió al olvido lo último de cordura que le quedase al chico.

\- **¡Aibou escúchame, se lo que te está pasando y también a esas dos mujeres, debes detenerte ahora o las cosas podrían complicarse, después de todo, acabas de entrar por primera vez a la temporada de celo de los dragones y al parecer ellas también!** \- fue el grito desesperado del dragón de hacer que su compañero lo escuchaste aunque para su desgracia el chico ya no era consciente de nada que no fueran las dos chicas frente a él que continuaban gimiendo mientras frotaban sus vulvas una contra la otra.

Claro está siguió tratando de contactar con el pero ya era inútil y el lo sabía, su compañero había sido atrapado por la trampa que era la esencia de esas dos mujeres frente a él ahora y que estaban deseosas de sentir el placer carnal que sólo el podía proveerles, pronto el chico salió de su ensoñación ante la imagen frente a él cuando las chicas abrieron los ojos y lo vieron de vuelta en casa, sonrieron con anhelo y se separaron para encarar al chico, la pelirroja estaba realmente sudada y su cabello estaba alborotado mientras que la pelinegra tenía su cabello suelto y al igual que su amiga estaba ligeramente desarreglado además de estar sudada y jadeando ligeramente.

\- Ara Ara, Mira Rias, Ise finalmente ha regresado, tal vez ahora pueda finalmente encargarse de nosotras - hace ya un tiempo que Akeno olvido los honoríficos con el, pero lo que lo sorprendía era esa mirada retadora y a la vez ansiosa que le dirigía mientras hablaba con la pelirroja, eso además de que se había puesto en una posición en la que podía ver su coñito húmedo y el que la chica no hiciese el más mínimo esfuerzo por cerrar las piernas y por el contrario las abriese más exponiéndose así al castaño lo enloqueció, particularmente por que mientras hablaba y se exponía no dejaba de masturbarse para el.

\- Mmm, así parece Akeno, Ise, mi Ise al fin está de vuelta, ahora podrá terminar lo que empezamos en la mañana, ¿no es así Ise? - al igual que la pelinegra adoptó una posición similar exponiendo su condición de mujer y masturbándose mientras le hablaba a su amiga con la intensión de llamar la atención del castaño.

Por su parte el castaño estaba de pie aún, congelado en el lugar donde había estado desde que entró en su habitación y en su rostro una expresión de molestia, ya no por el hecho de que alguien lo estuviese interrumpiendo por segunda ocasión esa noche, más bien era por lo que veía ante el, la imagen se le hacía deliciosa e insinuante, algo que le gustaba y mucho, sin embargo lo que lo molestaba eran los dedos de las chicas jugando con sus propios coños, a sus ojos era una ofensa que esos dedos jugarán con algo que era enteramente suyo, sólo el podía tocarlas de esa manera y no tenía intención de compartir ese derecho con nadie, ni siquiera con las propias manos de las dos chicas frente a él, las iba a castigar por permitir que otras manos a parte de las suyas tocarán su tesoro, pero antes de hacer algo vio un suceso que lo enfureció más, el como con miradas retadora y una sonrisa malevola las chicas retiraban sus manos de sus respectivos sexos sólo para dirigirlas al coño a su lado, fue entonces que vio como Akeno ahora masturbaba a Rias y Rias masturbaba a Akeno, provocándolo, seduciendolo y sin saberlo enfureciendolo por tocar el tesoro de un dragón, uno particularmente caprichoso y egoísta.

\- Ustedes dos, me voy a asegurar de recordarles quien es el que manda aquí - la voz de Issei estaba ronca y sus ojos ensombrecidos por la lujuria, si había algún rastro de raciocinio en el aún, en ese momento se desvaneció, literalmente se arrancó la ropa del cuerpo para exhibir ante las dos mujeres la dolorosa e imponente erección de su enorme polla y se acercó con un deliciosamente lento caminar hacia las chicas como un depredador saboreando el momento antes de saltar sobre su presa.

\- Fufufu, veamos si como roncas duermes Ise - el comentario de la semi ángel sólo lo alteró más, esa sádica depravada iba a ser un delicioso festín y para cuando acabase con ella sólo quedaría una masoquista degenerada adicta a él y cuya actitud sádica sólo sería un lejano recuerdo.

\- Ise, ya no aguanto más, por favor calma el fuego de mi útero con tu crema de dragón - oír a la siempre orgullosa Rias Gremory hablar así de sucio, despojada de toda vanidad y siendo solo una mujer ansiosa de el le elevo el orgullo, oh si, disfrutaría cada segundo de entrar en ella.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta colocando sus rostros contra las almohadas y elevando sus culos todo lo posible para exhibir sus tesoros a su amado dragón. El aroma era ya enloquecedor para el chico, especialmente ese aroma a virgen que desprendían las chicas, el tomaría sus virtudes como ofrenda hacia el, hacia el dragón al que le pertenecerían desde ahora y para siempre y con ese simple pensamiento finalmente las alcanzó para reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo y sólo suyo.

\- **No digas que no te lo advertí Aibou, no sabes lo que acabas de provocar** \- fue el último comentario del dragón Gales antes de irse a dormir, en definitiva no quería ser un espectador de lo que su compañero le haría a esas chicas, aunque estaba seguro de una cosa, cuando acabará ellas estarían más que satisfechas.

**Continuara**


	2. Sucumbiendo al deseo I: Rias Gremory

Continuamos con la historia, de nuestro dragón de los pechos favorito en una aventura que muchos quisieran y que por fin se sale del cliché ridículo de la traicion.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **High School DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamietos

\- **Te lo advertí Aibou** \- Ser sellado en una Sacred Gear

\- _Necesito que te encargues de esto_ \- comunicación por sello u holograma.

**Temporada de celo**

**Capitulo 2: Sucumbiendo al deseo I: Rias Gremory**

Siempre, desde que tenia memoria su vida aunque buena había sido bastante monótona y un tanto aburrida, siempre fingiendo una sonrisa para complacer a personas que a todas luces eran mas falsas que la pureza de un demonio. Halagos vacíos por aquí, cumplidos hipócritas por allá, en fin, su vida había sido así desde muy joven y fue educada para sobrellevar tales situaciones con una sonrisa, una que ciertamente había sido falsa de su parte también, solo por llenar el protocolo y dejar bien a su familia, si, esa era y siempre había sido la vida de Rias Gremory.

No sentía mayor interés por cualquier persona ajena a su familia, siendo su lazo mas fuerte quien acabaría siendo su reina mas adelante pues en ella podía descargar sus penas al sentir que el mundo la rebasaba debido a la reputación que cargaba en su espalda, no la malentiendan, amaba a su hermano pero no podía pasar tanto tiempo con el debido a sus responsabilidades como Maou, idolatraba a Grayfia pues veía en ella el prototipo de mujer que ella quería ser y por la cual trabajaba tan duro y de igual manera amaba a sus padres pues siempre fueron buenos con ella pero a veces sentía que solo la preparaban para algo que ella no quería.

No se equivoco en ese pensamiento pues pronto acabaría enterándose de lo que seria su destino, su horrible destino, un destino procurado por sus padres a quienes tanto amaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamas se había interesado en los hombres en ese entonces, claro que recibía múltiples invitaciones y uno que otro cortejo por parte de los jóvenes nobles con los que se encontraba, pero podía ver la ambición en sus ojos, la ambición de hacerse con el nombre de Gremory y con ello adquirir un estatus y un poder mayor, en otras palabras solo era vista como una esposa trofeo, un medio para un fin y poco mas que eso, no le prestaba atención entonces a los hombres pues veía la lujuria implícita en sus ojos, solo deseaban de ella el placer que pudiesen obtener de su cuerpo y nada mas, todo lo demás solo era esa ambición política, aunque como culparlos si siendo demonios era su naturaleza ser ambiciosos y siempre querer mas.

Tal vez eso fue lo que causo que en cuanto llegasen los dos primeros miembros masculinos de su séquito no los viese como otra cosa mas que sus lindos hermanitos a los que debía cuidar, jamas se intereso por ninguno de los dos, pero cuando se entero de que se casaría con alguien a quien no amaba, pero aun, que era alguien tan petulante y egocéntrico como Riser Phoenex se sintió morir, ese hombre tan machista y descarado que solo veía a las mujeres como herramienta para su disfrute, preferiría morir que casarse con el y con eso en mente se decidió buscar una forma de librarse de ese destino aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciera.

Entonces ocurrió un milagro en su vida, algo curioso considerando que era un demonio y como tal lo ultimo que podía esperar era un milagro para ella, sin embargo ahí estaba, en la forma de un joven de cabello castaño, su nombre era Issei Hyoudo, el chico mas pervertido del instituto humano al que intento escapar al menos un tiempo en lo que encontraba una solución, ese joven que desde el principio llamo su atención aunque en ese entonces fuese mas debido al poder que emanaba de el mas que otra cosa, lo reencarno esperando fuera su salvación y lo tentó prometiendole que si se esforzaba cumpliría su sueño, de hecho y aunque se avergonzaba de ello actualmente en sus primeros días incluso llego a tentarlo con su cuerpo para que se esforzara aun mas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se entero que ese joven era de hecho el Sekiryuutei y con ello realmente tenia una oportunidad de lograr su objetivo de librarse de Riser.

Después de eso fue un constante entrenamiento luego de la inesperada y desagradable visita de Riser a su escuela donde el principal objetivo era fortalecer a Issei lo suficiente para ser su carta de triunfo en el Rating Game que decidiría su futuro. Dos hechos marcarían su historia escribiendo un antes y un después en su vida, el primero seria escuchar a Issei decirle que le gustaba no por sus títulos ni su fama ni nada de eso, la quería solo por ser Rias, algo que jamas escucho a nadie mas decirle y vio en sus ojos la pureza y sinceridad de sus palabras, eso la conmovió e hizo retumbar su corazón acelerándolo hasta el punto de sentir que se saldría de su pecho ante tan fuerte declaración de su pervertido peón pues pese a la ropa semitranasárente que usaba en ese momento noto como el chico jamas presto atención a tal cosa para hablar con ella como un joven que le promete algo a un chica preciada para el. El segundo evento fue el mas desgarrador para ella cuando se vio derrotada en el Rating Game por Riser y aun así veía como Issei se mantenía de pie al borde de la muerte solo para protegerla y salvarla de su lúgubre destino como la esposa de Riser, algo que no soporto pues se rindió esperando salvar a su peón de una muerte segura a manos del rubio Phoenex.

Después de eso se rindió a su destino con el único consuelo de que al menos Issei estaría bien, aquel chico que sin proponerselo se había ganado su corazón y que ella aun no notaba tal hecho, pero una vez mas la vida le daría una sorpresa cuando en su fiesta de compromiso Issei irrumpió formando un gran alboroto y retando a Riser a un duelo uno contra uno por ella, decir que estaba conmovida seria poco, especialmente cuando Issei la avergonzó declarando querer su virginidad, en serio, ¿acaso no podía ser mas tonto cuando abría la boca?, como sea vio pelear al chico y vencer, ademas de enterarse del enorme sacrificio que había hecho por ella y fue entonces que entendió que ese chico era especial y que a su lado seria feliz, huyeron cual pareja de enamorados y en medio de la noche en el inframundo mientras volaban en el lomo de un grifo le dio el primero de muchos regalos que ya pensaba en darle en ese entonces, su primer beso, que aunque casto no estaba exento de amor.

Quizás lo que mas culpable la hacía sentir era el brazo ahora de dragón de Issei, su sacrificio para salvarla de su cruel destino y por el cual ella junto a Akeno se ofrecieron a buscar una solución, una que encontraron en el proceso de exorcizar el exceso de energía dragón de su brazo para que este mantuviese una forma mas humana. Algo que ella hacia mas que complacida pues le gustaba verlo sonrojarse por las imágenes que seguramente le llegaban a la mente al verla en tan sugestiva posición, por desgracia para ella, parecía que Akeno disfrutaba incluso mas que ella de esa situación llegandolos a descubrir en muchos momentos en situaciones que nada tenían que ver con exorcizar la energía de dragón del brazo de Issei.

Se mudo con el para pasar mas tiempo juntos, quería aprender junto con Issei lo que era el amor, compro libros para eso, sus caricias se hicieron costumbre, se mudo al cuarto del castaño, dormía desnuda junto a el, no le importaba que la viera, es mas le fascinaba que la viera desnuda y cada vez que se besaban, sus besos se hacían mas intensos, era curioso pero con cada beso que le daba por alguna razón sentía el deseo de no separar sus labios de nuevo y si lo hacía la invadía la necesidad de volverlos a probar. Sin embargo no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas para su nueva relación y el primer reto tenia nombre y apellido, Akeno Himejima, su reina, mejor amiga y hermana, pronto descubriría que ella tenia tanto o mas interés en Issei aunque en un principio no entendiera porque de esa atracción de su reina por Issei, algo que le hizo saber cuando literalmente se le ofreció en la piscina de la escuela la primera vez, aun tenia en su cabeza las palabras dichas por ambas ese día, ella alegando que Akeno jamas se sintió atraída por los hombres al punto de que le daban igual, así que ¿por que Issei entonces? algo a lo que Akeno y su imperturbable sonrisa supieron hacer frente. La respuesta de la pelinegra fue una pregunta igual de mordaz cuando le recordó que le había dicho que para ella los hombres la tenían sin cuidado y que solo podía ver a los chicos de su séquito como sus hermanitos y poco mas, decir que esa fue la única vez que pelearon seria mentira pues conforme pasaba el tiempo y una vez Akeno se mudo a la casa de Issei también los altercados entre las dos chicas se hacían mayores movidas por los celos y el deseo de ser la favorita así Akeno dijese lo contrario.

Si bien sus mayores conflictos de intereses eran con Akeno eso no eximia a las demás chicas quienes conforme iban llegando iban reclamando tiempo de Issei, tiempo que se aseguraban de robarle a Rias haciendo que su lado de niña caprichosa y malcriada saliera a la luz cuando ella también reclamaba como una niña su tiempo para estar con el hombre que se robo su corazón, al final tuvo que acostumbrarse al hecho de que Issei no era totalmente suyo y que debería aprender a compartirlo mas, especialmente con Akeno quien al parecer era la mas directa en sus acercamientos con Issei y con quien por lo general acababa teniendo las mas fuertes y ridículas discuciones.

Luego llego el punto de quiebre donde su relación con Issei casi se derrumba cuando no lograba hacer que Issei la viera como quería que la viera, claro que ella no entendió tampoco a Issei, quien ya había abierto su corazón antes y salio muy lastimado de esa experiencia, no sabia como Issei supero eso, pero se alegro cuando finalmente le abrió por completo su corazón, especialmente porque lo grito públicamente a todo el inframundo durante su encuentro con su primo Sairaorg que la amaba, ahora todos sabían que ella era la mujer de Issei y de alguna manera eso le daba una satisfacción que no llego a entender pero que disfruto cada segundo.

Pasaron por mucho después de eso, incluyendo el sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando una vez mas las imprudentes acciones de Issei lo alejaron de ella, si, justo cuando su vida parecía no poder ser mejor Issei falleció para salvarlos a todos de las garras de sus enemigos, matándola por dentro en el proceso y aunque dolida en cuanto tuvo un ligero rayo de esperanza, dada por su primo como una ligera y pervertida posibilidad se aseguro de no rendirse hasta no agotar toda posibilidad y justo cuando mas lo necesitaba ahí apareció de nuevo, el chico que una vez la salvo de un horrible destino y que una vez mas repetía su hazaña llegando a lomos del mas imponente dragón existente para salvarla a ella y al inframundo, volvió a ella y esta vez se aseguraría de que nada los separara.

Siguieron teniendo problemas después de eso, no entre ellos claro, pues cada vez se sentía mas conectada a el y que pronto darían un nuevo paso en su relación, era mas por los conflictos que se avecinaban y que sinceramente no quería recordar, especialmente por el pago que debió hacerse para asegurar la supervivencia de muchos, si perdió a su hermano quien se sello con la temible bestia liberada por el maniático de Rizevin para proteger el mundo, pero gracias a Issei no se desmorono.

Ahora tenían una vida relativamente mas tranquila con una que otra pelea contra un enemigo ocasional ero poco mas y fue entonces que cayo en cuenta de algo. De un tiempo para acá, mucho antes de incluso disfrutar esta paz, se había hecho mas y mas atrevida con Issei, al punto de incluso asaltarlo en el baño en una ocasión dándole el mas lascivo beso que podía recordar hasta la fecha y dispuesta a llegar hasta el final con el, claro esa ocasión se arruino cuando Rias dolida por no sentir que avanzaba en su relación con Issei huyo de ahí, pero aun después de eso y luego de que todo se solucionara entre ellos, las caricias y besos si bien no llegaron a ese mismo punto, no habían reducido su frecuencia e intensidad habitual en lo mas mínimo.

Por el contrario, sentía que cada día aumentaba mas y mas, al punto que cuando se graduó y entro a la universidad, ya no podía estar en la academia Kuoh con Issei y se desesperaba ante las ansias de volver pronto a casa o al club y poder sentir a Issei a su lado, poco tiempo paso para que eso no fuera suficiente, y en la ultima semana todo se descontrolo para ella de manera inexplicable, especialmente cuando vio que Akeno era aun mas descarada y se sentaba en el regazo de Issei pidiéndole que la abrazara de la cintura para posteriormente y mientras se daban uno que otro beso ella movía discretamente sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Issei, algo sutil que pasaba desapercibido para todos los demás pro que para ella era mas que claro y pronto se encontró a si misma imitando sus acciones, rápidamente haciéndose adicta a la sensación de la grade gorda, dura y palpitante erección que sentía contra su trasero pugnando por salir y tomarla con salvaje pasión, al punto que incuso con las demás ahí no se cortaban en sus muestras de cariño, al menos las mas sencillas, pero siempre se aseguraba de que si Akeno no estaba en su regazo ese lugar lo ocupara ella, algo que pronto provoco la molestia de su torre quien reclamaba que ese espacio era su asiento especial, aunque caía en oídos sordos pues ninguna de las dos parecía tener la intención de levantarse una vez tomaban posesión de ese espacio..

Pronto sus acciones escalaron y cuando estaban a solas o con Akeno, ninguna de las dos se cortaban un pelo en ser discretas, movían con violencia sus redondos traseros contra la erección de Issei ansiosas de sentirla a plenitud, haciendoles mojar las bragas, siempre era igual, mientras una ocupaba su regazo, otra se encargaba de sus labios, esos actos la enloquecían al punto de que cuando estaba en la ducha y los recuerdos de los mismos invadían su mente no podía evitar masturbarse con furia ansiosa de seguir experimentando ese placer que solo Issei podía darle.

En la universidad Akeno y ella siempre estaban juntas, lo cual significo una gran ayuda cuando algunos chicos se les acercaban con intenciones nada santas y que reflejaban en sus ojos, algo que les causaba asco a las dos y que gracias a la presencia de la otra no acababan golpeando hasta el cansancio a esos hombres por verlas de esa manera, debieron dejar claro rápidamente cuando empezaron a ser victimas de múltiples invitaciones a salir que ambas tenían novio, que lo amaban y que no tenían intenciones de dejarlo ir, con lo cual para desilución de los hombres dejo sin oportunidad alguna de conquistarlas, sin embargo con las demás chicas era otra cosa pues hablaban libremente hasta que tocaban el tema de los novios y cosas así, querían saber quien era su novio pero preferían no decirlo tan abiertamente, aun así gracias a lo boqui flojas que resultaban algunas de ellas acabaron sacando muchas ideas para aplicar con Issei, aun así pronto se vieron en la necesidad de separarse de esas mujeres cuando descubrieron que muchas de ellas engañaban a sus novios, la mayoría se excusaba bajo la idea de que era para ganar experiencia para satisfacer a sus novio después, pero para Rias y Akeno eso era una estupidez y la sola idea de verse a si mismas en la posición de esas chicas les producía asco.

En fin, para Rias eso no era lo importante y estaba segura que para Akeno tampoco, lo importante es toda la información que recopilaron de esas chicas mientras estuvieron con ellas, información que pronto complementarían con libros e irónicamente con los videos porno de Issei, al punto de que aprovechaban cualquier momento a solas para practicar con Issei lo aprendido, besos cada vez mas lascivos, caricias cada vez mas obscenas y gracias a su competitividad con Akeno, pronto se encontró a si mismo diciendo todo tipo de frases sucias para excitar a su castaño novio quien día con día parecía sumirse en un bucle de lujuria que sabia tarde o temprano acabaría con ella en la cama siendo tomada por Issei y la idea solo hacía que quisiese acelerar el proceso.

Toda esa semana había sido un constante y delicioso martirio para ambas, empezó con su juego de sentir su erección cuando se sentaban en su regazo, luego los besos y caricias lascivas alrededor de la casa, escalaron aun mas decidiendo que si Issei estaba en el baño una de las dos o ambas entraban con el a "bañarse" lo cual era lo ultimo que hacían pues se dedicaban a los besos y las mas obscenas caricias que derivaban en el miembro de Issei entre las piernas de una de ellas restrgandose con furia contra su sexo empapado y no por el agua aunque no llegaron a consumar el acto propiamente dicho, pero eso no evito que Rias tuviese un par de orgasmos cada vez, dejándola ansiosa del momento en que finalmente llegaran al acto en si. Para cuando la semana estaba por terminar la idea de separarse de Issei le era dolorosa en muchas formas, especialmente en la carnal pues su cuerpo demandaba sus caricias, sus besos y mucho mas, algo que ella también quería y que esperaba no tardara mucho en llegar.

Agradeció cuando las chicas se fueron ese fin de semana para atender sus asuntos pues se soltó por completo en su deseo de complacer a Issei y pronto cerraron toda entrada de luz mas por insistencia de Issei y empezó a pasearse desnuda ante sus ojos al igual que su reina, algo a lo que el pronto se unió el castaño causando un hambre inexplicable en ella cuando vio finalmente esa erección tan majestuosa ansiosa de recibir sus caricias directamente una vez mas, ambas estaban acostumbradas al contacto piel contra piel con Issei, pero ahora cuando lo tocaba en una caricia sentía que su piel quemaba y cuando la acariciaba necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse ante ese placer que la hacia sentir se derretiría en cualquier instante en sus manos, entonces las acciones fruto una vez mas del descaro de Akeno, sus celos y su competitividad la llevaron a realizar su primer y verdadero acto de pasión y sexo cuando viendo como la pelinegra no tenia intención de liberar el miembro de Issei de su boca, acto que se le hacia por alguna extraña razón de lo mas delicioso a la pelirroja decidió probar otro de los actos fruto de su investigación sobre los actos sexuales para realizar con tu pareja, se puso de pie frente al sentado Issei y abriendo sus piernas le enseño su encharcado coñito, abrió con sus dedos los labios de su sexo como una clara invitación a que lo probara o mejor dicho lo devorara y pudo verla, el hambre naciendo en los ojos de Issei y antes de darse cuenta tenia la lengua del castaño clavada hasta lo profundo de su ser.

Estuvo un rato así, en el cual tuvo un par de orgasmos que sintió como Isse se bebía como si fuera la ultima gota de agua en el desierto, o el licor mas exquisito del mundo y saber que Issei pensase de esa manera ante esta situación solo la calentaba mas, sin embargo en varias ocasiones durante el proceso desvió su mirada a Akeno con la que choco miradas, miradas sumidas en la lujuria pero que eran mas que capaces de dar a entender su mensaje, querían probar lo que la otra estaba haciendo, por lo que no sin esfuerzo separo su entrepierna de la hambrienta y golosa lengua de su novia al tiempo que Akeno liberaba a Issei de su boca y se pararon ambas una al lado de la otra.

En ese momento, se vieron una vez mas y pudo notar algo en los ojos de su reina y amiga, lo habían hablado un par de veces mientras hacían su investigación con los videos de Issei, los actos lésbicos, algo que al parecer a Issei excitaba mucho dado que tenia un apartado especial en su colección dedicado solo a ese tema, habían considerado que si alguna vez se animaban bien podían darle un espectáculo de ese estilo para excitarlo aun mas y en este momento al parecer Akeno le decía que lo intentaran, aunque creía que de hacerlo cualquier rastro de cordura que aun permaneciese desaparecería irremediablemente.

No era lesbiana y ciertamente dudaba que fuera bisexual, pero tan ahogada en su calentura como estaba mando todo al diablo, si lo que se necesitaba para que Issei y ella finalmente se hicieran uno era que besara a Akeno, entonces lo haría de la forma mas lasciva y obscena que se le pudiese ocurrir y con esa resolución en sus ojos se acerco a Akeno y por primera vez en su vida beso a una mujer, un beso cargado de necesidad, su coño ardía en este momento, todos los orgasmos tenidos hasta ahora a lo largo de la semana no la saciaban, no ante la idea de que finalmente hoy le entregaría a Issei su mas grande tesoro, su condición de mujer pura, para que el la corrompiera a placer y con eso en mente profundizo el beso con su reina quien estaba habida también de deseo y lo demostraba en sus caricias que acompañaban el beso y aunque Rias se dijera que solo era para Issei la realidad es que con lo caliente que estaba, la necesidad de su cuerpo de sentir otra piel contra la suya y mas importante, el sabor de la polla de Issei en la boca de su hermana y mejor amiga, se abandono al placer de ese beso, que a partir de ese momento no le molestaría repetir mostrarle a Issei para hacerlo desearla mas.

Se separaron luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad y a la ves un efímero momento solo para continuar con aquello que de verdad querían hacer, es decir, cambiaron sus posiciones respecto a Issei y mientras Akeno ocupaba su lugar ofreciendo ahora lo que era una fuente de flujos manando de su coño, Rias se arrodillo frente a la gran bestia de Issei que latía furiosa demandando atenciones, atenciones que Rias gustosamente y con celeridad se dispuso a darle.

Creyó que podría hacerlo tranquilamente pero una vez introdujo su miembro en su boca, solo tardo un segundo en sentir las manos de Issei tomar su cabeza y empezar a bombearla con violencia, ahogándola mientras realizaba lo que a sus ojos era una violación a su garganta y contrario a lo que creyó, la idea de que Issei la estuviese violando oralmente solo la calentó mas, su mente hace mucho que la había abandonado, no sabia que había causado este comportamiento en ella y en este momento no le podía importar menos, solo sabia que Issei estaba reclamando su boca hasta lo mas profundo de ella como su propiedad y la idea de que pronto hiciera lo mismo con su coño solo la hacia babear mas tanto arriba como abajo lubricando con su saliva cada vez mas el miembro de Issei el cual se introducía cada vez mas en su garganta para su morboso placer, uno que complementaba jugando con su empapado coñito que ahora latía desesperado por la necesidad que sentía de tener a Issei dentro, con lo excitada que estaba, no le costaba mucho correrse mientras Issei continuaba violando su cavidad oral con fuerza.

Por alguna razón y aunque lo deseaba tanto, Issei no se corrió en ningún momento, de hecho si lo pensaba bien hasta ahora jamas había visto a Issei correrse desde que sus juegos empezaron a ser mas físicos y lascivos, ni una vez y ahora aunque una parte de ella ansiaba la leche de su amado dragón, había otra parte de ella que le decía que no había necesidad de desesperarse, que imaginara que si no se corría en su boca no era por falta de placer, si no todo lo contrario, Issei no quería correrse en su boca pues quería que su primer descarga fuera dentro de ella y ese pensamiento solo la hacia aplicarse mas en otorgarle placer a su novio el cual estaba segura que para este momento debía tener ya retenida una carga extra espesa y que cuando la liberase de no ser por su baja natalidad dada su naturaleza, la dejaría embarazada en el acto.

Después de un rato, se vieron su reina y ella una vez mas pero esta vez sus ojos demostraban una idea diferente a cambiar posiciones nuevamente, esta vez su idea era mas juguetona, tenían todo el día de hoy y gran parte del de mañana para hacer todo tipo de cosas pervertidas, así que por que no jugar un rato, con una ultima mirada de aprobación una vez mas se separaron de el no sin como en la vez anterior mucho esfuerzo. Se vio con su reina y luego dirigió una sonrisa a Issei para acercarse y besarlo con pasión, se separo y espero a Akeno quien termino realizando una acción similar y luego de separarse una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro.

\- Alcánzame Ise - y con ese simple comentario secundado por su reina salia a correr desnuda por la casa junto a su amiga, no se separaban pues sabia que al hacerlo corría un gran riesgo de que la próxima vez que encontrara a Issei fuese enterrando su miembro entre las piernas de Akeno y si bien la idea no la molestaba, no quería quedarse atrás tampoco, así que corrían juntas riendo mientras un camino de sus jugos quedaba detrás de ellas quedando como rastro, uno que su ansioso depredador seguía ansioso de devorar a sus presas y calmar su hambre.

Corrían hasta ser alcanzadas por Issei quien al alcanzarlas solo las volvía a dejar en la posición en la que estaban, es decir con una de ellas siendo devorada por la boca ansiosa de Issei, mientras la otra era violada en su boca por la barra hirviente de carne del castaño, ese obsceno juego se repitió varias veces después de eso teniendo siempre el mismo delicioso resultado y fuese una acción o la otra, para Rias solo estaba aumentando la necesidad de sentir a Issei dentro de ella.

Para la noche de ese día, la tensión era máxima, Rias estaba al borde de explotar por la necesidad luego de que ella e Issei mancillaran cada rincón de la casa que se les ocurrió con su amor, la cocina, el baño, la sala, el comedor, la habitación e incluso las escaleras, cada rincón de la casa ahora olía a sexo y ese aroma la estaba mareando, deseaba finalmente ser tomada, en especial luego de que por iniciativa de su reina Issei acabo probando incluso el sabor de su culo, cuando movida por los celos al verlo tan feliz saboreando el de la semi ángel, decidió que ella también se lo ofrecería con lo cual solo aumento su martirio cuando descubrió el placer que sentía cuando Issei lamia esa parte de ella con tanto mimo.

En ningún momento abandonaron su desnudez, de hecho gracias a la pervertida mente de su amiga quien no se tardo mucho en aprovechar los espacios mas públicos de la casa como las escaleras, la sala o el comedor para soltar comentarios sobre lo que pasaría si alguna de las chicas decidía volver antes y los atrapaba en esa situación. Debía sentir vergüenza ante esa posibilidad, de hecho quiso sentir vergüenza, pero para su desgracia la idea de ser atrapada en tan pervertidos actos solo la estaba calentando mas, al punto de que en este momento al igual que la erección de Issei, sus pezones estaban duros y dolían, ademas de que su coñito parecía una fuente de tanto flujo que manaba de el.

Finalmente acabaron en el que se había convertido esa semana en su santuario, solo de ella, de Issei y de Akeno, es decir, la habitación de Issei, por alguna extraña razón que Rias no podía explicar, se había hecho posesiva de ese espacio, al punto de permitirle solo a Akeno entrar en el junto a ellos, lo cual era curioso pues en un principio ni a ella la quería ahí, pero que en algún momento dejo de pelear con ella como si la reconociese como una igual o algo así, como sea, después de eso nadie que no fueran ellas dos había permitido que entraran con Issei en las noches a su cama, era egoísta y lo sabia pero su mente no entendía razones y continuo monopolizando ese espacio tanto como pudo.

Giró a ver la situación con Issei una vez se situó en la cama y pudo verlo en sus ojos, la frustración de no haberse corrido ni una vez en todo ese día pese a todas las obscenidades que habían realizado y se sintió culpable pues ella si que había disfrutado de unos cuantos orgasmos que si bien no la calmaron por completo, si le permitían seguir jugando y no sucumbir por completo a su deseo por Issei, lo peor era que al ver su erección se veía tan dolorosamente grande, ansiosa de recibir el dulce, cálido y húmedo abrazo de su coño, después de todo en algún momento pareció darse cuenta que los jugos de su coño y el de Akeno parecían haberse transformado en un afrodisíaco para Issei quien entre mas los bebía mas duro se ponía si es que eso era posible a esta altura.

Se había corrido, si, lo reconocía, pero jamas fue suficiente y ahora al ver la firme erección de Issei, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria, lujuria y deseo por ella, por su cuerpo, la hicieron sentirse como un indefenso antílope en las garras de un fiero y hambriento tigre y la idea la tenia al borde del colapso orgásmico, por lo que decidió no postergar mas lo que deseaba y aprovechando la luz de la luna que en este momento se filtraba en la habitación y le daba a su cuerpo un toque aun mas sensual, se recostó en la cama, abrió sus piernas y con sus dedos abrió su coño en una clara invitación a lo que ambos querían, un acto que Akeno imito simultáneamente, demostrando que al igual que su rey, ella también estaba ansiosa de finalmente entrar al plato fuerte de esa noche.

Sin embargo Issei no alcanzo a dar mas de un par de pasos para como se había hecho costumbre en sus vidas, alguien los interrumpiera, siempre había algo, en el club debían detenerse cuando alguien se aproximaba, en el baño alguien los interrumpía, en la cama cuando otra chica trataba de entrar con ellos, pero esto era el colmo, se suponía que este fin de semana seria solo de ellos, que nadie se atrevería a interrumpirlos y que finalmente podrían consumar su amor, pero se equivoco, una vez mas la vida era una perra y le negaba su deseo de entregarse a Issei.

Lo peor era que tenia sentimientos encontrados por el causante o en este caso la causante de ser interrumpidos, cuando Issei le dijo que era Grayfia pidiéndole que se encargara de demonios renegados, se sintió confusa, no sabia si estar molesta por ser interrumpidos o estar orgullosa de que Issei tomara tan en serio sus responsabilidades, mas cuando su onee-sama era quien se lo pedía. Sin embargo en cuanto vio a Issei marchándose lo decidió, estaba molesta, no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara y la tomara toda la noche de ser posible, en ese momento odio a Grayfia y con su mente tan obnubilada por la lujuria no pudo evitar el pensamiento de ella castigando a Grayfia con un látigo azotandolo en su desnudo cuerpo para luego forzarla a ver como su Ise la perforaba con su enorme polla, pero dejo esos pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían.

Y ahora estaba ahí, a solas con Akeno completamente caliente y desesperada pues por mas que trataba no podía calmar su necesidad y ciertamente no sabia cuanto resistiría la espera a que Issei volviese y terminase el trabajo, su mente estaba destruida por el deseo, solo podía pensar el momento en que Issei volviese y le hiciese de todo, pero el problema era que esos pensamientos solo estaban haciendo que su necesidad se volviera incontenible, en ese momento se volvió caprichosa, justo como una niña mimada, malcriada y de familia noble, de esas que quieren algo cuando digan y como lo digan, "Quiero que Ise vuelva ya, no quiero que se tarde mas tiempo", estaba haciendo un berrinche mental, pero como culparla, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y la única persona capaz de apagar ese incendio no estaba con ella en este momento.

\- Ne Rias - escuchar a su amiga a su lado la despertó de su letargo y al girarse a verla se sorprendió gratamente al ver que al parecer no era la única que estaba luchando consigo misma para evitar enloquecer por su frustración y necesidad, aun así prefirió prestarle atención a su reina en lo que sea que le fuese a decir, - ¿crees que Ise se tarde en volver? porque la verdad es que ya no aguanto más, quiero que Ise me tome y se corra muchísimo dentro de mi... ¿te diste cuenta no? - escucharla preguntarle eso la hizo sonreír, luego se sintió divertida cuando la escucho siendo así de malcriada, debía hablar con Issei, estaba consintiendo demasiado a Akeno últimamente, sin embargo cuando le hizo esa ultima pregunta antes de que ella dijera algo se quedo confundida sobre lo que trataba de decirle, aun así se atrevió a responder.

\- No tardara mucho, estoy segura, el desea esto mas que nosotras - fue lo que dijo aunque en su mete otro pensamiento paso por ella "creo", después de todo ya no estaba segura quien estaba mas ansioso de que esto pasara si ella o el, - pero no creas que te quedaras a Isse para ti sola, yo también quiero que Ise se corra mucho dentro de mi - era curioso pero contrario a lo que se esperaba, admitir eso no le había supuesto ningún problema ni le había generado ninguna vergüenza, - ademas, ¿a que te refieres?, ¿que se supone que debí notar? - no se quedaría con la duda de lo ultimo que le dijo Akeno así que dejaría que Akeno se lo dijera.

\- Me refiero a que Ise no se corrió ni una sola vez a lo largo de todo el día, de hecho no lo he visto correrse ni una sola vez en toda la semana cuando tuvimos nuestros encuentros, mientras que nosotras estamos en un punto en que hasta una caricia suya nos llevaría al orgasmo - no dijo nada ante eso, pero por supuesto que lo había notado, no era tonta, Issei no se había liberado ni una sola vez, es mas, parecía estar desesperado por hacerlo sin lograrlo en ningún momento, aunque claro esta, creía tener la respuesta, pero entonces, ¿a que quería llegar Akeno con esto?, - creo... creo que es simplemente porque no quiere correrse - eso la sorprendió, que se supone que significaba eso, ¿acaso insinuaba que Issei simplemente no las encontraba deseables como para no querer correrse con ellas?, eso era ridículo, especialmente considerando las miradas que lees dedico justo antes de ser interrumpidos, - no me malentiendas Rias, al principio creí que era porque no estábamos haciéndolo bien y no lográbamos satisfacerlo adecuadamente... pero ahora creo que es otra cosa lo que impide que se corra, al menos por ahora - eso si la sorprendió, ¿acaso Akeno si había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella?

\- ¿Entonces que crees que pasa para que Ise este así? - necesitaba saber si pensaba lo mismo, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que así era, que de hecho ella había profundizado mas en dicha teoría y eso la tenia llena de curiosidad.

\- Es simple en realidad, no se ha corrido aun porque quiere que su primera descarga sea dentro de nosotras, quiere marcarnos, impregnarnos en su esencia, reclamar nuestras matrices como de su propiedad y solo suya derramando hasta la ultima gota de su leche hasta el fondo de nuestros úteros - entonces si tenia la misa teoría que ella, de hecho lo tenía mas claro que ella, pero aun así, por el Maou, escucharla hablar de manera tan descarada la hizo sonrojarse e imaginarse a si misma con un tatuaje que simbolizara que le pertenecía a Ise, el problema no era el tatuaje en si, sino donde en su imaginación se encontraba el mismo.

\- Imaginatelo Rias, hmmm, para el final de esta noche, haaa, seremos de Issei, suyas por completo, haaa, por siempre y para siempre, !ME CORRO! - todo pensamiento o imaginación de parte de la pelirroja se corto cuando escucho la ultima parte, el grito de liberación de su amiga, curiosa sobre que era lo que le pasaba a Akeno como para correrse se dio cuenta de que la chica se estaba masturbando justo a su lado, algo que la sonrojo pues no se esperaba eso, aun así entre su aturdimiento y su excitación no se espero lo que siguio cuando el rostro de Akeno se giro en su dirección y con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo se le fue encima.

La estaba besando, de nuevo la estaba besando y se sorprendió de que como antes, le estaba respondiendo, pero lo mas impactante fue cuando sintió la mano de la semi ángel jugar con su húmeda cavidad aumentando el incendio dentro de ella, se estaba perdiendo en su lujuria.

\- Rias, ya no puedo resistir mas tiempo, quiero que Ise vuelva ya, pero se que aun tardara un poco, así que te propongo algo, ¿que tal si tu y yo jugamos un rato mientras Ise vuelve, tómalo como una practica también, después de todo esta no sera la primera y tampoco la ultima vez que acabemos haciendo actos lésbicos, especialmente si es enfrente de Ise, ya viste lo mucho que lo ponen estas situaciones - trataba de pensar coherentemente y analizar sus opciones, pero la mano de Akeno en su entrepierna, sus labios jugando con los de ella y recientemente la mano faltante estrujando sus pechos la llevaban al limite, limite que se rompió cuando se vio a si misma totalmente acostada en la cama con una descontrolada Akeno sobre ella.

\- ¡Oh, al demonio! - y con eso dicho se abandono a su necesidad atacando esta vez por iniciativa propia los labios de la pelinegra con los suyos, cerrando tanto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas sobre sus caderas para evitar que se separara de ella, ahora no se detendría hasta que Issei regresara y la satisficiera, pero hasta entonces se daría un pequeño aperitivo junto a su virginal compañera en espera del plato principal.

Ella tenia razón en algo, a Ise le ponían los actos lésbicos, se los demostró hace horas cuando solo se dieron un beso y casi enloqueció de lujuria, entonces tal vez si era conveniente adquirir experiencia en ese ámbito pues tenia pensado hacer que Issei la perforara mucho y seguido de ahora en adelante, "Ise, mas vale que regreses pronto antes de que de verdad enloquezca, apresurate y tal vez llegues a ver algo de verdad placentero para un hombre", con eso en mente solo permitió a la pelinegra separarse cuando noto que lo que buscaba era una nueva posición la cual era una tijera entre las dos.

Oh si, disfrutaría cada segundo de esto hasta el regreso de Issei, porque estaba segura de que lo que estaba por iniciar con su reina no calmaría en lo mas mínimo su necesidad, solo evitaría que se siguiera incrementando, por lo cual con un ultimo beso profundo y húmedo con su reina empezó a mover sus caderas restregando su feminidad contra la de Akeno enviando olas de obsceno placer por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Y así es como habían acabado en esta situación, se había abandonado al placer que le producía la tijera con Akeno, a veces se detenían solo para besarse o chuparse los pechos la una a la otra, ¿fueron, segundos, minutos, horas? no lo sabia y no le importaba, solo quería seguir y evitar que su necesidad incrementara aun mas, no sabia que le pasaba, solo quería estar con Issei, hacer el amor con el, impregnarse de el y lo que hacia con Akeno aunque placentero no era suficiente y para su horror solo retrasaba el incremento en su deseo mas no lo detenía.

Por lo cual cuando sintió a Issei en la habitación giro su rostro en su dirección y casi sintió morir de felicidad cuando lo vio de nuevo en casa y sabia que mas que ansioso de tomarla a ella y a Akeno. Lo vieron de vuelta en casa, sonrieron con anhelo y se separaron para encarar al chico, la pelirroja estaba realmente sudada y su cabello estaba alborotado mientras que la pelinegra tenía su cabello suelto y al igual que su amiga estaba ligeramente desarreglado además de estar sudada y jadeando ligeramente.

\- Ara Ara, Mira Rias, Ise finalmente ha regresado, tal vez ahora pueda finalmente encargarse de nosotras - escucho a Akeno dirigirse a ella, aunque algo le decía que con quien realmente hablaba era con el y lo sabia por esa mirada retadora y a la vez ansiosa que le dirigía a Issei mientras hablaba con la pelirroja, eso además de que se había puesto en una posición en la que dejaba al castaño ver su coñito húmedo, eso ademas del hecho de que la chica no hiciese el más mínimo esfuerzo por cerrar las piernas y por el contrario las abriese más exponiéndose así al castaño era prueba inequívoca de que lo estaba provocando, particularmente por que mientras hablaba y se exponía no dejaba de masturbarse para el.

\- Mmm, así parece Akeno, Ise, mi Ise al fin está de vuelta, ahora podrá terminar lo que empezamos en la mañana, ¿no es así Ise? - decidió seguir el juego de provocación de Akeno y al igual que la pelinegra adoptó una posición similar exponiendo su condición de mujer y masturbándose mientras le hablaba a su amiga con la intensión de llamar la atención del castaño.

Por su parte el castaño estaba de pie aún, parecía estar congelado en el lugar donde había estado desde que entró en su habitación y en su rostro una expresión de molestia, no parecía ser una molestia debida al hecho de que alguien los hubiese interrumpido en esa noche, podría jurar que más bien era por lo que veía ante el, la imagen que era a ojos de la pelirroja demasiado deliciosa e insinuante, algo que sabia le estaba gustando y mucho, sin embargo al mismo tiempo lo molestaba, mas bien lo que lo molestaba eran los dedos de las chicas jugando con sus propios coños, al parecer para su novio el que estuvieran dándose placer con sus dedos era una ofensa, como si esos dedos tuvieran prohibido que jugarán con algo que era enteramente suyo, su mirada denotaba una solo regla y esa era que sólo el podía tocarlas de esa manera y no tenía intención de compartir ese derecho con nadie, ni siquiera con las propias manos de las dos chicas frente a él, luego vio como adopto una postura diferente, un tanto mas sádica y juguetona, eso significaba una cosa y solo una cosa, las iba a castigar por permitir que otras manos a parte de las suyas tocarán su tesoro, pero antes de permitirle hacer algo le mostraron algo que sabían lo enfurecería más, ambas parecía que se habían sincronizado y aun sin voltearse a ver habían tomado la misma decisión, por lo que con miradas retadoras y una sonrisa malévola las chicas retiraban sus manos de sus respectivos sexos sólo para dirigirlas al coño a su lado, ahora Akeno masturbaba de nuevo a Rias y Rias masturbaba una vez más a Akeno, lo estaban provocando, seduciendo y sin saber en que medida enfureciendo por tocar el tesoro de un dragón, uno que sabían que era particularmente caprichoso y egoísta.

\- Ustedes dos, me voy a asegurar de recordarles quien es el que manda aquí - la voz de Issei estaba ronca y sus ojos ensombrecidos por la lujuria, si había algún rastro de raciocinio en el aún, pudo darse cuenta de que en ese momento se desvaneció, literalmente se arrancó la ropa del cuerpo para exhibir ante las dos mujeres la dolorosa e imponente erección de su enorme polla y se acercó con un deliciosamente lento caminar hacia las chicas como un depredador saboreando el momento antes de saltar sobre su presa.

\- Fufufu, veamos si como roncas duermes Ise - el comentario de la semi ángel sólo lo alteró más, Rias se sorprendió de la osadía de su amiga, pero sonrió después de eso pues no podía esperar menos de esa sádica depravada que tenia por mejor amiga, quería que Ise la devorara y la pelirroja sabía que la devoraría hasta saciarse de ella y cuando acabase con Akeno sólo quedaría una masoquista degenerada adicta a él y cuya actitud sádica sólo sería un lejano recuerdo.

Imaginar a su amiga reeducada por su novio le genero dos sentimientos, el primero un morboso placer de verla transformada de una sádica degenerada a una masoquista depravada ansiosa de satisfacer a Ise por un poco de placer y el segundo unos enormes celos pues ella quería también ser reformada por Ise, que destruyera tanto su coñito que nunca nadie mas que el pudiese producirle placer.

\- Ise, ya no aguanto más, por favor calma el fuego de mi útero con tu crema de dragón - no pudo evitar excitarse al oirse a si misma, la siempre orgullosa Rias Gremory hablando así de sucio, despojada de toda vanidad y siendo solo una mujer ansiosa de un hombre,su hombre, su Ise, si, disfrutaría cada segundo de sentir como se abría paso dentro de ella.

Como ultima muestra de que había sucumbido a su deseo igual que su amiga, ambas se dieron la vuelta, colocaron sus rostros contra las almohadas y elevaron sus culos todo lo posible para exhibir sus tesoros a su amado dragón. Podía escucharlo respirar con fuerza, estaba degustando su aroma algo que no sabia que era enloquecedor para el chico, especialmente ese aroma a virgen que desprendían las chicas, sabia que el tomaría sus virtudes como la máxima ofrenda que ambas hacían hacia el, hacia el dragón al que le pertenecerían desde ahora y para siempre y con ese simple pensamiento sintió como finalmente las alcanzó preparado para reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo y sólo suyo.

\- Prepárense, porque no tengo la intención de dejarlas dormir hasta que me satisfagan - era una amenaza y ella lo sabia, pero jamas creyó que una amenaza le sabría tan dulce y placentera en toda su vida y ahora no podía esperar a que Issei la tomara toda la noche, que no la dejase dormir y que para cuando el nuevo día empezase, cada rincón de su cuerpo estuviera marcado con la esencia de su amado y pervertido dragón.

Había sucumbido al deseo que Issei le producía y no podría estar más feliz de hacerlo, ahora era una mujer, su mujer Rias Gremory Hyoudo y le gustaba como sonaba eso.

**Continuara**

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia que espero les guste más cada vez, cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario mientras no sea ofensivo será bien recibido, ahora si con los reviews.

**look2019**

Glad that liked you the chapter.

**1kirit02**

Que bueno que te gustó, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo.

**Fenrir23-X**

Uy no sabes lo que va a ser esa temporada para más de uno, especialmente para Issei.

**Blacksperm**

Bueno creo que nadie había pensado como tal en que Issei siendo un dragón también puede entrar en "celo", más ahora que su cuerpo es integralmente el de un dragón.

**x29**

No es tanto que el autor no quiera, mas bien que su casa editorial no le dió nunca el permiso de cruzar ese límite, la razón de tal cosa es un misterio pero tal vez ahora en Shin finalmente veamos a nuestro dragón graduarse en esa materia. Hasta entonces espero que disfrutes de esta historia salida de mi imaginación.

**Ignacio365**

Considerando que la mayoría se obsesiona con lo de la traicion para argumentar pasados o power ups tan ridículos que se olvidaron de la esencia de DxD, aquí yo trabajo de regresar le a los fics ese espíritu de harem ecci súper cargado XD.

**chisa782911**

Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Obviamente con Akeno las cosas serán interesantes pues Akeno ya ha confesado tener un lado masoquista que quiere que Issei explote y el siendo un dragón, ya te imaginaras lo que sigue.


	3. Sucumbiendo al deseo II: Akeno Himejima

Continuamos con la historia, de nuestro dragón de los pechos favorito en una aventura que muchos quisieran y que por fin se sale del cliché ridículo de la traicion.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **High School DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamietos

\- **Te lo advertí Aibou** \- Ser sellado en una Sacred Gear

\- _Necesito que te encargues de esto_ \- comunicación por sello u holograma.

**Temporada de celo**

**Capitulo 3: Sucumbiendo al deseo II: Akeno Himejima**

Si miraba hacia atrás en su vida, siempre pensó que su vida seria miserable, al menos ese fue el pensamiento que la invadió en cuanto perdió a su madre, siempre huyendo de un lado al otro y viéndose en la necesidad de usar los conocimientos que tenia sobre exorcismos para ejercer como una joven sacerdotisa exorcizando demonios y así poder sobrevivir en un mundo cruel en el cual estaba sola por decisión propia, así era la vida de Akeno Himejima.

Cuando conoció a Rias luego de un exorcismo que la puso en contacto con la familia Gremory finalmente vio una luz de esperanza al final del camino, lo cual le parecía irónico pues esa esperanza venia de un demonio, pero era su mejor oportunidad y cansada de huir decidió tomarla. Esa fue su mejor decisión en ese momento, pues llego con un buen clan el cual por encima de todo vieron en la pelinegra la oportunidad de darle una amiga, una hermana y una futura reina a su hija, fue así como su relación de amistad con Rias Gremory inicio y a quien en ese momento volcó todos sus sentimientos para procurar no perder ese lazo como lo hizo con su madre, es por eso que se esforzó por forjar con fuerza ese lazo de cariño y confidencia entre ellas, pues quería estar para ella siempre, aunque por lo que fue aprendiendo con los años, quizás ella no seria suficientemente capaz de ayudarla cuando tuviese que compartir destino con otras muchas mujeres del inframundo.

Para cuando se entero de el destino de Rias por boca de la misma, no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla y consolarla, se sintió impotente pues no podía salvarla de lo que le esperaba, si lo pensaba bien parecía ser ese el momento en el que cualquier intención que tuviese de a futuro relacionarse con un hombre en un plano mas romántico murió para ella, no es que tuviese interés en los hombres de igual manera pues conforme crecía y como reina de Rias la acompaño a muchas galas, donde vio como a su amiga muchos hombres jóvenes y viejos la veían solo como un trofeo, una escalera o un impulso de poder sociopolitico para sus ambiciones o como solo un pedazo de carne que les gustaría probar, no es que ella se quedara atrás, muchos jóvenes también apuntaban a ella, los halagos y las sonrisas, todo falso y ella podía notarlo, veía esas oscuras y negras intenciones que trataban de esconder de sus ojos sin lograrlo realmente ni con ella ni con Rias.

Esa interacción con todos esos patanes ambiciosos redujo considerablemente su interés en los hombres al punto de que cuando llegaron los primeros miembros masculinos del séquito de su hermana pelirroja no les presto mayor atención, de hecho desconfiaba de ellos debido a sus experiencias pasadas, sin embargo los toleraba debido a que eran parte del grupo y con el tiempo llego a apreciarlos como camaradas, pero no mas allá de eso. Sin embargo retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos, fue saber que su mejor amiga tendría que sufrir al lado de ese egocéntrico piromaniaco de Riser Phoenex le destrozo el corazón, no tenia como ayudarla, no tenia aun el poder como para salvarla y recurrir a esa parte de ella que tanto odiaba en ese momento estaba fuera de cuestión, ahora se preguntaba si de haberlo usado en ese instante podría cambiar en algo las cosas, especialmente porque tenia miedo, si Rias se casaba con ese pollo egolatra, estaba casi segura que el no tardaría mucho en querer ejercer su poder como el esposo de Rias sobre ella y poder abusar de ella sin contemplaciones, eso le generaba asco y sin saberlo en ese momento implantaba una idea en su mente, si se llegaba a dar el caso, se suicidaría antes de que ese malnacido se atreviese a siquiera ponerle un dedo encima.

Fue entonces cuando un hecho inesperado ocurrió en su vida, en la de todos de hecho, cuando el tiempo se acababa para salvar a su hermana, apareció un joven castaño, Issei Hyoudo, el chico mas pervertido que jamas habría conocido, al punto de declararlo abiertamente y enorgullecerse de ello, algo bastante raro a su parecer, pero solo era un chico mas del montón que conformaba el plantel masculino de la academia a la que junto a Rias y su séquito buscaron huir para buscar alguna manera de librar a la pelirroja de su cruel destino, sin embargo vio interés de parte de Rias por ese joven, aunque no era mas que el interés en una pieza para su séquito y quizás porque no, su salvación, lo reencarno y pese a que no confiaba en el por su naturaleza lasciva lo soporto en pro de ayudar a la pelirroja, por lo que le causo gracia cuando Rias prometió que de su esfuerzo podría finalmente alcanzar su sueño, uno bien conocido por casi todos en la academia y que el también dijo abiertamente a ellos cuando lo conocieron, mas le sorprendió saber que Rias le había tentado con su cuerpo para que se esforzara aun mas y aunque le desagradar en ese entonces, llego a considerar hacer lo mismo si con eso ese castaño se hacia mas fuerte para cumplir con el propósito que ella esperaba de el.

Sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo su imagen de el cambio radicalmente, si, seguía siendo un pervertido sin remedio, pero podía ver que eso era casi como su fachada, tras la cual se encontraba un muchacho dulce y atento, dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo para proteger a quienes eran importantes para el, algo que dejo mas que claro cuando incluso desobedeció a Rias con tal de salvar a su amiga, entonces llego la mayor de las sorpresas, descubrir que el joven era de hecho uno de los dos dragones celestiales, ahora mas que nunca sintió esperanza de que su amiga se lograra salvar y que la llave de las esposas se encontraban en las manos de ese chico.

Entonces el tiempo se acabo y con la llegada de Riser pudo ver una vez mas el lado mas protector del castaño antes de iniciar el entrenamiento mas duro que todos habían tenido hasta la fecha, donde lo principal era llevar a Issei a un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para poder hacerle cara a Riser y librar a la pelirroja de su amargo futuro. Entonces hubo dos cosas que cambiaron radicalmente su manera de pensar sobre ese chico al que incluso ahora si bien ya no le desagradaba, no dejaba de ser solo un pervertido a sus ojos, de buen corazón, pero pervertido al fin. El primero de ellos fue ver a ese chico esforzarse tanto en el entrenamiento, tan novato en el mundo de lo sobrenatural y aun así se exigía al limite para ayudar a Rias a vencer, era demasiado difícil no sonreír viéndolo tan confundido, a pesar de tener tal poder latente no dejaba de ser mas que un chico cuya vida había cambiado 180 grados y ahora se intentaba acoplar a algo completamente ridículo para la mayoría, todo por salvar a alguien a quien salvo sus trabajos como demonio, no tenia mayor interacción con el. El segundo fue su derrota contra la reina de Riser en el Raiting Game, a pesar de ser la mas fuerte del séquito detrás de Rias en ese momento, verlo tan preocupado por ella al punto de dudar por un momento si dejarla sola contra Yubelluna la conmovió y luego de su derrota ver desde la enfermería como ese mismo joven ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte impulsado ya solo por su férrea voluntad de vencer por su ama le lleno el corazón de un sentimiento cálido que jamas había sentido hasta ese día.

Lo mas doloroso para ella fue ver a Rias rendirse, con ello ella aceptaba su destino solo para evitar que lastimaran mas a su familia y al centrar la mirada en Issei pudo notar que desde hace mucho que el chico estaba en realidad inconsciente, aun así se resigno junto a su hermana a lo que estaba por venir, aunque ahora mas que nunca esa idea que antaño se planto en su mente se proyectaba con mas fuerza, aun así, una sorpresa mas vino a ellas en la fiesta de compromiso cuando Issei apareció retando a Riser y declarando abiertamente reclamar para el la virginidad de Rias, tuvo que esforzarse para no reírse cuando escucho esas palabras, realmente ese chico era especial, lo ayudo a llegar hasta el atrio donde se encontraba Riser y Rias y luego lo vio pelear contra el rubio y vencerlo finalmente liberando a su mejor amiga y sin saberlo a ella de tan horrible vida, fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que el chico quizás si valía la pena, no sabía si lo que estaba naciendo en ella era amor, pero cuando menos le estaba provocando una fuerte lujuria, especialmente viendo como destrozo, humillo y doblego a sus pies al inmortal Phoenex y no pudo evitar pensar que se sentiría si hiciera lo mismo con ella. Claro esta que se sorprendió cuando escucho sobre el sacrificio que hizo por su ama, que mayor muestra de devoción y entrega puede haber que sacrificar incluso una parte de tu cuerpo solo para salvar a alguien importante para ti. Cuando lo vio partir junto a su ama sobre ese grifo, una parte de ella se alegraba pues ahora su amiga era libre, para amar y ser amada y algo le decía que ella ya había elegido a quien seria el encargado de amarla, sonrió con un solo pensamiento en mente mientras los veía alejarse, "los dejare que disfruten este momento a solas, ella se lo merece, pero creo que quiero estrechar aun mas mis lazos con mi lindo kouhai", mientras pensaba eso un sonrojo se le formo ante las implicaciones que su pensamiento tenía.

Con su condición de transmutación en su brazo izquierdo pudo ver la culpabilidad de Rias en su mirada, pese a que el chico había dicho muchas veces que no era algo importante y que de ser necesario daría su otro brazo, sus ojos o lo que hiciera falta por protegerlos, eso no evito que la pelirroja quisiera ayudarlo, aunque fuera a esconder esa condición del resto del mundo humano para evitar preguntas innecesarias y eso llevo a que luego de una profunda investigación dieran con la solución, una que rápidamente la semi ángel encontró deliciosa, un exorcismo de la energía de dragón usando su dedo indice como salvoconducto, vio como Rias solía disfrutar hacerlo, particularmente por el sonrojo del chico cuando se ponía entre sus piernas de rodillas, pero palidecía en comparación con los avances que ella hacia cuando era su turno de exorcizar a Issei, disfrutaba esos momentos, especialmente por ese sadismo con el que lo seducía mientras su masoquismo se escondía ansioso y a la espera de ver como respondía el joven a sus insinuaciones, algo que ciertamente la metió en problemas con su mejor amiga y rey cuando la atrapaba en una de sus incursiones sobre el joven dragón.

En ese entonces si bien le gustaba coquetearle a Issei siempre tuvo miedo, miedo a que Issei supiera su verdadera naturaleza, no la sádica pues ya la había visto cuando peleaba, una actitud que tomo al principio como defensa contra aquellos que se acercaban con intensión de hacerle daño, aunque también creía que era herencia de su madre pero no sabia porque de ese pensamiento, tampoco de su lado masoquista, ella de hecho declaro que con el le encantaría serlo, no, lo que temía era que descubriera la otra mitad que conformaba su sangre, su lado de ángel caído y cuando Kokabiel la delato temió por lo que llegase a pensar el chico que había llamado finalmente su atención. Por eso cuando Issei le pregunto por ello ya no pudo seguir ocultándolo y con dolor en su corazón y miedo en sus palabras le dijo todo sobre sus padres, el miedo la dominaba en ese momento, después de todo el chico había sufrido mucho por culpa de los caídos y una parte de ella ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que la odiara también, sin embargo no solo no la odiaba, admitió gustarle por ser ella, fue en ese momento que tomo una decisión, ese chico, ese pervertido castaño que antes solo era un kouhai al que no le prestaba atención, un chico del que no sentía ni el mínimo interés, el era diferente, no la juzgaría sin importar que y con ello podía darse la oportunidad a amar sin el temor a ser rechazada por lo que era, por lo que se abalanzo sobre el y declaro que seria su tercera pareja, ¿por que esa posición?, mas adelante se lo preguntaría a si misma, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era hacerle saber al chico que no quería separarse jamas de el.

Pero con esa nueva resolución surgió un hecho que para satisfacción de Akeno alimentaba su sadismo e increíblemente humedecía sus bragas, eso era el hecho de que podía molestar a Rias compitiendo por Issei con ella y por las incursiones pasadas sabia que Rias abandonaba toda pretensión cuando se trataba de Issei. Ya habían peleado incluso en la piscina cuando ella se le insinuó de forma descarada a Issei y se habían dicho de todo incluso su previa posición hacia los hombres, pero no le importaba nada de eso, finalmente encontró al chico ideal y no lo perdería con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga casi hermana.

Se presento su oportunidad de acercarse mas a Issei luego del incidente durante la reunión de facciones y el Hakuryuuko, pues por decreto del maou ahora ella viviría con Issei, cuando estuvo empacando para mudarse lo único que podía pensar era que viviría con su cuasi novio y que aprovecharía para tentarlo cada vez que se diera la oportunidad, estuvo a punto de masturbarse ahí en medio de todas las cajas solo ante el pensamiento de que Issei la tomara salvajemente, pero se contuvo usando la idea de que entre mas tardara en empacar mas tardaría en irse con Issei, ya habría tiempo para el placer mas adelante y no necesitaría sus dedos para eso. Cuando llego a casa, su nueva casa, no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre Issei apenas lo vio y recordaba que no lo soltó el resto del día pese a las protestas de Rias y los nervios de Issei, aunque en el caso del ultimo tenerlo tan nervioso solo hacia florecer su lado mas juguetón, tal vez si tendría que masturbarse esa noche o de lo contrario no soportaría mucho.

El momento en que vio su relación con Issei peligrar no fue por las peleas con Rias, no fue porque Issei no la tocara, que dicho sea de paso ella se aseguraba de que la tocara y mucho, no, el momento se dio cuando se reencontró con una persona que no quería volver a ver en ese entonces, su padre, apareció en su vida y trato de forzar su derecho como padre sobre ella para alejarla de Issei, estaba dolida, furiosa y por encima de todo frágil, con todo eso y aun así Issei demostró ser ese pilar que la sostenía cuando incluso intento seducirlo para que calmara su dolor con sexo y aun así el solo le dio un abrazo y la promesa de siempre estar ahí para ella, pero no se aprovecharía de una mujer tan vulnerable, eso solo confirmaba o mas bien reafirmaba sus emociones, sus sentimientos por ese joven dragón. Cuando estallo la guerra contra Loki, ver a Issei herido fue doloroso para ella, pero ver a su padre herido fue desgarrador y por primera vez dejo de lado su odio, Issei de alguna manera le permitió escuchar incluso a ella misma sus propios y verdaderos sentimientos hacia su padre, no lo odiaba, de hecho lo extrañaba, pero en ese momento luego de perder a su madre necesitaba aferrarse a algo o enloquecería y tristemente lo único que encontró para tal fin fue el odio, uno que la alejo de lo ultimo que quedaba de su familia y ya no quiso alejarlo mas, la batalla se gano, pero ella gano algo mas importante aun, recupero a su padre y todo gracias a una persona, Issei. Cuando todo termino ella ya no tenia la mas mínima duda, cualquier esquirla de miedo de que Issei la rechazara desapareció de su cuerpo, ahora sabia que lo amaba y que solo a el le entregaría todo de ella, su vida, su alma, su corazón y lo que mas anhelaba darle, su cuerpo, ahora mas que nunca quería descubrir el placer de entregarse a la persona amada, pero por el momento se conformaría con solo una pequeña probada, un beso, su primer beso que aunque casto, envió una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo y la llevo a la perdición pues en ese simple contacto se encontró haciéndose adicta y ansiosa de volver a probar sus labios, sentía placer cuando lo hacia y ese placer se incremento en cuanto la idea de hacerlo de manera descarada e insinuante frente a Rias cruzo su mente, se acabo el tercer lugar, ahora quería ser la favorita de Issei y pelearía incluso contra su hermana por ello.

Muchas aventuras le siguieron a eso, quizás la mas dolorosa fue aquella que le hizo sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando una vez mas gracias a las imprudentes acciones de Issei, este se fue de su lado, si, justo cuando su vida parecía no poder ser mejor Issei falleció para salvarlos a todos de las garras de sus enemigos, cuando vio regresar solo sus piezas, por un breve instante creyó estar soñando, luego se desplomo al suelo cuando la verdad la golpeo y luego de eso era como estar muerta en vida, ya no reaccionaba a nada, solo quería despertar de ese sueño ya fuera para encontrarse con Issei que le sonreía o para descubrir que Issei solo fue un producto de sus fantasías, lo que fuera que aliviara su dolor, pero era la triste realidad, Issei había muerto y con el sus ganas de vivir, sin embargo, cuando descubrió que había una esperanza recupero su brillo aunque fuera un poco, peleo para estar a la altura de ese chico y cuando el inframundo mas lo necesitaba, pero mas importante cuando ella mas lo necesitaba pues sentía que se derrumbaría de nuevo, lo vio, ahí estaba ese chico que había cambiado su mundo y que ahora realizaba su maravillosa hazaña, regresar de entre los muerto llegando a lomos del mas imponente dragón existente para salvarla a ella y al inframundo, la vida regreso a sus ojos, estaba ahí de nuevo, era Issei, de no ser por la situación se abría abalanzado sobre el como muchas otras veces y se olvidaría de cualquier cosa que no fuera besarlo hasta que sus labios dolieran o la falta de aire se hiciera demasiado grande. Tenia una cosa clara para el final del día, ya no quería separarse de Issei, no quería volver a perderlo y esta vez se aseguraría de ello.

Siguieron teniendo problemas después de eso, no entre ellos claro, pues cada vez su relación se hacia mas estrecha al punto de que ya no era Issei-kun, solo era Ise-kun, quería sentirse mas familiar con el y adopto la forma de Rias de referirse a el, pero aun no lograba soltarse por completo y claro esta el tampoco pues los honoríficos seguían ahí, aun así se sentía mas conectada a el y que pronto darían un nuevo paso en su relación, era mas por los conflictos que se avecinaban y que sinceramente no quería recordar, se pago un alto precio para detener toda esa locura, sus lideres se sellaron con la temible bestia liberada por el maniático de Rizevin para proteger el mundo, pero sintió fuerzas porque aun tenia a Issei y eso le dio fuerzas para ayudar a Rias a no desmoronarse al perder a su hermano.

Ahora tenían una vida relativamente mas tranquila con una que otra pelea contra un enemigo ocasional pero poco mas y fue entonces que cayo en cuenta de algo. De un tiempo para acá, mucho antes de incluso disfrutar esta paz, su necesidad por Ise se había hecho casi incontrolable, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento se olvido de los honoríficos y pasa a llamarlo Ise solamente, tal vez cuando el paso a llamarla solo Akeno o quizás incluso antes, ya no importaba esa nimiedad, lo asaltaba en el baño, incluso puso su miembro entre sus enormes y esponjosos pechos, quería hacerlo, necesitaba sentirse llena de el y eso solo fue el comienzo, las caricias y besos se tornaron en su día a día, ya no pasaba un día en que ella no reclamara su dosis diaria de esos contactos y de hecho cada vez se hacían mas intensos.

Cuando se graduó de la academia y entro a la universidad se sintió morir, se había hecho tan adicta a Issei para ese momento que renunciar a los besos y caricias que solía llevarse en los recesos de la academia cuando ella, Rias e Issei desaparecían se le hizo todo un martirio, contaba las horas para regresar a casa o acercarse al club y volver a besarlo, se sentía extraña, no es que no fuera adicta a esos besos o caricias desde el principio, pero de un tiempo para acá se habían convertido en su obsesión, no podía empezar el día sin besos, caricias y abrazos en la mañana, se desconcentraba en ocasiones de sus deberes estudiantiles por estar pensando en el momento en que saldría para encontrarse con Issei para besarse con necesidad y anhelo otra vez y en las noches, hasta que no se besaban y le pedía a Issei un manoseo extenso sobre su cuerpo no podía dormir. Luego vino el inicio del descaro en sus acciones y las de Issei, un día cuando estaban en el club solo los tres, vio a Issei solo, algo raro pues sobre sus piernas siempre estaban Ravel o Koneko o cerca de el pelando sobre quien ocuparía ese día ese lugar, pero hoy era distinto, las demás chicas no aparecían y al ver ese espacio vació, no se resistió y antes de siquiera meditar las consecuencias ya se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Issei, dándole la espalda y pidiendo que la consintiera, lo cual se traducía en besos y abrazos, algo ya muy común entre ellos y cuando menos se lo espero pudo sentirlo, Issei no lo sabia, pero ella había visto su polla desnuda en total erección y sabía lo grande que era al punto de ansiar el día en que desgarrara y destruyera su coño con ella, como sea, pese a verlo ya en otras ocasiones, sentirlo esta vez la sorprendió, se sentía mas grande, mas duro, mas caliente, mas lascivo, eso ultimo debido a que podía sentirlo como trataba de apuñalar su trasero y movida por su lujuria recientemente enloquecida, con sutiles movimientos mientas se besaban de manera obscena empezó a complacer su gorda polla con su trasero, sintió que se correría pronto si seguían así, pero claro, al parecer ella no era la única que en esa semana parecía haber enloquecido, pues pronto Rias demandaba la atención de Ise para ella y podía ver que movida por los celos repetía los mismos movimientos que ella para morbo de la semi ángel. Luego de eso ya no se controlaba, ninguna de las dos de hecho y aun si las demás estaban ahí, ya no podían y no querían evitar esas lascivas muestras de cariño, habían monopolizado ese espacio reclamándolo como suyo para desconcierto y molestia de las dos chicas mas jóvenes del grupo y curiosamente Ise no se oponía a ese hecho, por el contrario parecía mas que satisfecho de que ahora fueran Rias o Akeno quienes ocuparan ese lugar cuando estaba vació.

Pronto ya no tenían control de si mismas y en el caso de Akeno no quería tenerlo si eso significaba renunciar a las caricias que ahora compartía con Issei, de hecho cuando estaban solos en el club ya no se cortaban un pelo en la discreción, movía su trasero sobre la erección de Issei con violencia y necesidad como si quisiera que ya la estuviera follando y el que Issei la agarrara de la cintura y la halara contra su miembro duro para que lo sintiera mas o que mientras ella sacudía sus caderas le agarrara los pechos con posesiva necesidad no ayudaba a calmarla, de hecho aprovecho una ocasión en la que Rias se retraso y el club quedo solo para ellos dos y luego de un rato de sacudir sus caderas sobre el pantalón de Issei ninguno de los dos soporto mas y pronto ella libero a la bestia de su encierro para colocarlo en el espacio entre sus ya mas que húmedas bragas y su chorreante coño y por primera vez realizo ese friccionante y delicioso movimiento que simulaba la penetración, lo hizo mientras se veían de frente, fue su primer gran orgasmo y de no ser porque Rias se acercaba y aun en ese estado de lujuria descontrolada no quería tensar la cuerda mas de lo necesario, se separo de Issei quien como pudo guardo su erección de vuelta en sus pantalones no sin demostrar su frustración por no poder correrse y ella acomodo su falda y sus bragas para evitar levantar sospechas, pero aun así no abandono su lugar y regreso a su previa posición dándole la espalda y masajeando la polla de Issei con su trasero grande y carnoso. Luego de esa pequeña demostración de lo mucho que ambos lo deseaban, en su coño se grabo a fuego esa sensación y cuando estaba sola en el cuarto o en la ducha se masturbaba hasta casi desmayarse de placer rememorandola y ansiando la siguiente vez que ocurriera o incluso la superara.

Cuando estaba en la universidad siempre acompañaba a Rias, era una manera de protegerse entre ellas, especialmente de los babosos que trataban de ligar con ellas y llevárselas a la cama, algo que les causaba asco a las dos y que gracias a la presencia de la otra no acababan golpeando hasta el cansancio a esos hombres por verlas de esa manera, ella tenia claro a quien quería y sabía que Rias igual por lo cual dejaron en claro rápidamente cuando empezaron a ser victimas de múltiples invitaciones a salir que ambas tenían novio, que lo amaban y que no tenían intenciones de dejarlo ir, con lo cual para desilusión de los hombres dejo sin oportunidad alguna de conquistarlas, aunque si tuvieron problemas con algunos prepotentes que trataban de seducirlas igual, solo basta con decir que se los llevaban en camilla al hospital sin saber muy bien que les paso, nada mas con los balbuceos de las victimas cobre dos bestias sanguinarias y peligrosas.

Sin embargo con las chicas era diferente pues hablaban libremente hasta que tocaban el tema de los novios y cosas así, querían saber quien era su novio pero preferían no decirlo tan abiertamente, en el caso de Akeno la movían los celos de que esas mujeres quisieran acercarsele a Ise, había cierto brillo en los ojos de esas furcias que no le gustaba y esperaba que Rias también lo notara, sin embargo agradeció lo boconas que eran pues le dieron unas cuantas ideas que se moría por probar con Ise y por el brillo en los ojos de su hermana sabia que ella también tenia esa misma intención, sin embargo, rápidamente dejaron de frecuentar esos círculos femeninos cuando descubrieron algo perturbador, muchas de ellas engañaban a sus novios, la mayoría se excusaba bajo la idea de que era para ganar experiencia para satisfacer a sus novios después, pero para Rias y Akeno eso era una estupidez y la sola idea de verse a si mismas en la posición de esas chicas les producía asco y en su caso particular solo imaginarse a otro hombre tocándola como Issei lo hacía la hacia querer morirse, ella solo tenia un dueño y era Ise, un momento, ¿dueño?, si, Ise era su dueño y ella su mascota y quería que su dueño la tomara y la reclamara, desde el inicio de esa semana su masoquismo había tomado el control por completo, quería que Issei la dominara.

Como fuese, Akeno dejo de prestarle atención, seria su problema cuando la bomba les explotara en la cara y veía el mismo desinterés de parte de Rias, lo importante es toda la información que recopilaron de esas chicas mientras estuvieron con ellas, información que pronto complementarían con libros e irónicamente con los videos porno de Issei, Akeno en cuanto acababa de ver esos videos solo podía reproducirlos en su mente de nuevo pero con la modificación de que eran ella e Ise quienes hacían todas esas guarrerias y eso la llevaba a que cuando estaba con Ise se aplicara mas en sus besos, en sus caricias, haciéndolos cada vez mas desvergonzados y lascivos aunque claro esta debía competir con Rias por la atención de Issei, aunque claro esta la molestia solo le duraba unos instantes antes de preferir continuar con sus juegos lascivos con Ise.

Toda esa semana había sido un constante y delicioso martirio para ambas, empezó con su juego de sentir su erección cuando se sentaban en su regazo, luego los besos y caricias lascivas alrededor de la casa, escalaron aun mas decidiendo que si Issei estaba en el baño una de las dos o ambas entraban con el a "bañarse" lo cual era lo ultimo que hacían pues se dedicaban a los besos y las mas obscenas caricias que derivaban en el miembro de Issei entre las piernas de una de ellas restregandose con furia contra su sexo empapado y no por el agua, aunque no llegaron a consumar el acto propiamente dicho, pero eso no evito que Akeno se sintiera derretirse de placer y tuviese un par de orgasmos cada vez, dejándola ansiosa del momento en que finalmente llegaran al acto en si. Para cuando la semana estaba por terminar la idea de separarse de Issei le era dolorosa en muchas formas, especialmente en la carnal pues su cuerpo demandaba sus caricias, sus besos y mucho mas, algo que ella también quería y que esperaba no tardara mucho en llegar.

Cuando las chicas se fueron ese fin de semana para atender sus asuntos decidió dejar de lado la faceta de chica respetable pues se soltó por completo en su deseo de complacer a Issei y pronto cerraron toda entrada de luz mas por insistencia de Issei, aunque admitía que le gustaba esa posesividad del chico y también la privacidad que ahora gozaban y entonces empezó a pasearse desnuda ante sus ojos junto a Rias, algo a lo que pronto se unió el castaño y en cuanto vio su gigantesca erección, esa que tan bien conocía, sintió hambre, una inexplicable hambre que esta vez si nada ni nadie iba a evitar que saciara, lo había tocado antes, pero siempre a escondidas y la única vez en que Issei estuvo consciente cuando lo hizo, fue su coño el que se llevo el placer de sentirlo, pero ahora la tenia frente a ella insinuante, erguida, ansiosa de sentir sus manos recorrerla y al igual que Rias, en cuanto la toco sintió que se derretiría ante el placer de finalmente poder sentirlo en todo su esplendor sin ningún reparo ni precaución, entonces decidió llevar las cosas a un nuevo nivel, cuando Ise estaba dormido solía darle pequeños y discretos besos a su miembro pero ahora ya nada le impedía que esa enormidad le desgarrara la garganta y eso era precisamente lo que quería, por lo cual sin mas demora se engullo todo lo que pudo de esa barra de carne y con ello se condenó a si misma cuando probo la que de ahora en adelante seria su mayor droga, perdió la primera de sus virginidades y esperaba que no fuera la ultima en perder ese día, en cuanto saboreo su polla supo que ya no podría vivir sin probarla, se aplico lento al principio y pronto al igual que cuando presionaba sus caderas contra Issei torno su movimiento mas violento, ansiosa de probar lo que esa barra de carne tuviera a bien darle, algo que por alguna extraña razón jamas sucedió y eso le frustraba, pues su sed se acrecentaba cada vez mas, aun así pronto descubrió un nuevo placer, esta vez dado por Issei sobre ella pues antes de darse cuenta Issei decidió mostrar finalmente su dominio sobre ella y sujeto su cabeza con fuerza para empezar a forzar cada vez mas adentro su polla y violar su garganta algo que en realidad la llevo al primero de muchos orgasmos ese día pues satisfacía sus mas masoquistas deseos por Ise, miro con ojos llorosos a Ise y encontró una mirada salvaje y demandante que la hizo llevar sus manos a su entrepierna para calmar su necesidad o enloquecería y luego se encontró con la imagen de Rias ofreciéndole a Ise que devorara con su boca su coño y ante esa vista de Issei sumergiendo su lengua a lo profundo de su hermana se abandono a la lujuria por completo, hoy finalmente seria de Ise, total y completamente suya y nada se lo iba a impedir.

Estuvo un rato así, en el cual tuvo un par de orgasmos mientras Ise a ojos de su masoquista novia, violaba su garganta haciéndola ansiar que se corriera y pintara de blanco la misma, sin embargo en varias ocasiones durante el proceso desvió su mirada a Rias con la que choco miradas, miradas sumidas en la lujuria pero que eran mas que capaces de dar a entender su mensaje, querían probar lo que la otra estaba haciendo, por lo que no sin esfuerzo separo su hambrienta boca de la polla de su novio al tiempo que Rias separaba la boca de Issei de su coño y se pararon ambas una al lado de la otra.

En ese momento, se vieron una vez mas y con su lujuria al maximo envio una mirada a su amiga con un claro mensaje, lo habían hablado un par de veces mientras hacían su investigación con los videos de Issei, los actos lésbicos, algo que al parecer a Issei excitaba mucho dado que tenia un apartado especial en su colección dedicado solo a ese tema, habían considerado que si alguna vez se animaban bien podían darle un espectáculo de ese estilo para excitarlo aun mas y en este momento Akeno quería intentarlo, estaba enloquecida por su lujuria y en este momento quería complacer hasta el ultimo capricho de su Ise aun si el no se lo había pedido.

Hubo un tiempo que considero ser lesbiana aunque con Ise en su vida odiaba la idea pero ciertamente no le molestaba ser bisexual si eso la hacía mas deseable ara Ise y por lo que veía así era, por lo que ahogada en su lujuria mando todo al diablo, si el empuje final para hacer que Ise la tomara era besar a Rias, entonces lo haría de la forma mas lasciva y obscena que se le pudiese ocurrir y con esa decisión tomada se acerco a Rias y por primera vez en su vida beso a una mujer, un beso cargado de necesidad, su coño ardía en este momento, todos los orgasmos tenidos hasta ahora a lo largo de la semana no la saciaban, no ante la idea de que finalmente hoy le entregaría a Issei su mas grande tesoro, su condición de mujer pura, para que el la corrompiera a placer y con eso en mente profundizo el beso con Rias quien estaba habida también de deseo y lo demostraba en sus caricias que acompañaban el beso, el sabor de la polla de Issei en la boca de su hermana y mejor amiga estaba enloqueciendola, se abandono al placer de ese beso, que a partir de ese momento no le molestaría repetir mostrarle a Issei para hacerlo desearla mas.

Se separaron luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad y a la ves un efímero momento solo para continuar con aquello que de verdad querían hacer, es decir, cambiaron sus posiciones respecto a Issei y mientras Akeno ocupaba su lugar ofreciendo ahora lo que era una fuente de flujos manando de su coño ansiosa de que la probara tambien cosa que no tardo en hacer pues su mirada denotaba una sed que solo una mujer podía saciar, mientras Rias se arrodillo frente a la gran bestia de Issei para engullirla con necesidad.

En cuanto sintió su lengua ir a lo profundo de su ser se sintió débil, quería e iba a correrse con violencia y estaba ansiosa de que Issei se bebiera su esencia, , su mente ya estaba hecha papilla hace rato, no sabia que había causado este comportamiento en ella y en este momento no le podía importar menos, solo sabia que Issei la devoraba hasta lo mas profundo de ella degustando su propiedad y la idea de que pronto cambiara su lengua por algo mas grande, grueso y duro la hacia babear mas tanto arriba como abajo ahogando a Issei con sus jugos, algo que al parecer solo lo hacia devorarla con mas ímpetu para su morboso placer,se pellizcaba sus pezones en un intento de calmar la necesidad que sentía en estos y con lo excitada que estaba, no le costaba mucho correrse mientras Issei continuaba violando su cavidad con su lengua con fuerza.

Por alguna razón que no entendía, Issei no se corrió en ningún momento, de hecho si lo pensaba bien hasta ahora jamas había visto a Issei correrse desde que sus juegos empezaron a ser mas físicos y lascivos, ni una vez y aunque se le había negado el placer no solo de verlo correrse por ella sino también de probar su semilla bajar por su garganta mientras lo saboreaba una idea llego a su mente del porque de tal hecho y era bastante sencillo en realidad, Issei no quería correrse en su boca o en otra parte, pues quería que su primer descarga fuera dentro de ella y ese pensamiento solo la hacia humedecerse mas en empapando a su pervertido novio el cual estaba segura que para este momento debía tener ya retenida una carga extra espesa y que cuando la liberase de no ser por su baja natalidad dada su naturaleza, la dejaría embarazada en el acto.

Después de un rato, se vieron con Rias una vez mas pero esta vez sus ojos demostraban una idea diferente a cambiar posiciones nuevamente, esta vez su idea era mas juguetona, tenían todo el día de hoy y gran parte del de mañana para hacer todo tipo de cosas pervertidas, así que por que no jugar un rato, con una ultima mirada de aprobación una vez mas se separaron de el no sin como en la vez anterior mucho esfuerzo. Se vieron y luego sonrió traviesa a Issei para acercarse y besarlo con pasión luego de que su rey lo besara primero y luego de separarse sostuvo su traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Alcánzame Ise - y cuando Rias termino de hablar, juntas salierón a correr desnudas por la casa lado a lado, no se separaban pues sabia que al hacerlo corría un gran riesgo de que la próxima vez que encontrara a Issei fuese enterrando su miembro entre las piernas de Rias y si bien la idea no la molestaba, no quería quedarse atrás tampoco, así que corrían juntas riendo mientras un camino de sus jugos quedaba detrás de ellas quedando como rastro, uno que su ansioso depredador seguía ansioso de devorar a sus presas y calmar su hambre.

Corrían hasta ser alcanzadas por Issei quien al alcanzarlas solo las volvía a dejar en la posición en la que estaban, es decir con una de ellas siendo devorada por la boca ansiosa de Issei, mientras la otra era violada en su boca por la barra hirviente de carne del castaño, ese obsceno juego se repitió varias veces después de eso teniendo siempre el mismo delicioso resultado y fuese una acción o la otra, Akeno estaba al borde de la locura deseando sentir a su Ise dentro de ella.

Para la noche de ese día, la tensión era máxima, Akeno era un rio de flujos marcada por la necesidad luego de que ella e Issei mancillaran cada rincón de la casa que se les ocurrió con su amor, la cocina, el baño, la sala, el comedor, la habitación e incluso las escaleras, cada rincón de la casa ahora olía a sexo y ese aroma la estaba mareando, deseaba finalmente ser tomada, en especial luego de que ella le ofreció a Issei probar incluso el sabor de su culo, algo que Rias también decidió hacer al verlo feliz enterrando su boca o mas bien su lengua en el culo de la semi ángel, se sentía torturada cuando descubrió el placer que sentía cuando Issei lamia esa parte de ella con tanto mimo aumentando su deseo.

En ningún momento abandonaron su desnudez, de hecho gracias a su pervertida mente no tardo mucho en aprovechar los espacios mas públicos de la casa como las escaleras, la sala o el comedor para soltar comentarios sobre lo que pasaría si alguna de las chicas decidía volver antes y los atrapaba en esa situación. Su masoquismo y deseo de mostrar quien era su amo la tenían al borde del orgasmo constantemente, quiso sentir vergüenza por sus pensamientos, pero para su desgracia la idea de ser atrapada en tan pervertidos actos solo la calentaba mas, al punto de que en este momento al igual que la erección de Issei, sus pezones estaban duros, de hecho dolían y ademas su coñito parecía una fuente de tanto jugo que expulsaba.

Finalmente acabaron en el que se había convertido esa semana en su santuario, solo de ella, de Issei y de Rias, es decir, la habitación de Issei, por alguna extraña razón que no podía explicar, se había hecho posesiva de ese espacio, al punto de que salvo por Rias, nadie mas podía entrar, lo cual era curioso pues en un principio ni a ella la quería ahí, pero que en algún momento dejo de pelear con ella como si la reconociese como una igual o algo así, como sea, después de eso nadie que no fueran ellas dos tenían permitido entrar con Issei en las noches a su cama, era egoísta y lo sabia pero su mente no entendía razones y continuo monopolizando ese espacio tanto como pudo.

Giró a ver la situación con Issei una vez se situó en la cama y pudo verlo en sus ojos, la frustración de no haberse corrido ni una vez en todo ese día pese a todas las obscenidades que habían realizado, se sintió culpable pues ella si que había disfrutado de unos cuantos orgasmos que si bien no la calmaron por completo, si le permitían seguir jugando y no sucumbir por completo a su deseo por Ise, lo peor era ver su erección, se veía tan dolorosamente grande, ansiosa de recibir el dulce, cálido y húmedo abrazo de su coño, en algún momento pareció notar que de hecho sus jugos combinados parecían haberse transformado en un afrodisíaco para Issei quien entre mas los bebía mas duro se ponía si es que eso era posible a esta altura.

Se había corrido, lo reconocía, pero jamas fue suficiente y ahora al ver la firme erección de Issei, sus ojos nublados por su lujuria, lujuria y deseo por ella, por su cuerpo, la hicieron sentirse como un indefenso antílope en las garras de un fiero y hambriento tigre y la idea la tenia al borde del colapso orgásmico, su lado masoquista disfrutaba de esto al máximo, decidió no postergar mas lo que deseaba y aprovechando la luz de la luna que en este momento se filtraba en la habitación y le daba a su cuerpo un toque aun mas erótico, se recostó en la cama, abrió sus piernas y con sus dedos abrió su coño en una clara invitación a lo que ambos querían, algo en lo que Rias la acompaño simultáneamente, demostrando que al igual que ella, también estaba ansiosa de finalmente entrar al plato fuerte de esa noche.

Sin embargo Issei no alcanzo a dar mas de un par de pasos para, como se había hecho costumbre en sus vidas, alguien los interrumpiera, siempre había algo, en el club debían detenerse cuando alguien se aproximaba, en el baño alguien los interrumpía, en la cama cuando otra chica trataba de entrar con ellos, pero esto era el colmo, se suponía que este fin de semana seria solo de ellos, que nadie se atrevería a interrumpirlos y que finalmente podrían consumar su amor, pero se equivoco, una vez mas la vida era una perra y le negaba su deseo de entregarse a Issei.

Lo peor era que tenia sentimientos encontrados por el causante o en este caso la causante de ser interrumpidos, cuando Issei le dijo que era Grayfia pidiéndole que se encargara de demonios renegados, se sintió confusa, no sabia si estar molesta por ser interrumpidos o estar orgullosa de ver a Issei como un imponente rey, mas cuando su onee-sama era quien se lo pedía. Sin embargo en cuanto vio a Issei marchándose lo decidió, estaba molesta, no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara y la tomara toda la noche, dudaba que la soltara para antes de que el sol se asomara en un nuevo día, en ese momento odio a Grayfia y con su mente tan obnubilada por la lujuria no pudo evitar el pensamiento de ella castigando a Grayfia, entrenándola, convirtiéndola en una funda para polla que le entregaría a Issei para que el la castigara por atreverse a interrumpirlos antes, tal vez su lado sádico no estaba tan dormido como creyó hasta ahora.

Y ahora estaba ahí, a solas con Rias al borde de la locura, completamente caliente y desesperada pues por mas que trataba no podía calmar su necesidad y ciertamente no sabia cuanto resistiría la espera a que Issei volviese y terminase el trabajo, su mente estaba destruida por el deseo, solo podía pensar el momento en que Issei volviese y le hiciese de todo, pero el problema era que esos pensamientos solo estaban haciendo que su necesidad se volviera incontenible, en ese momento se volvió caprichosa, justo como una niña mimada, malcriada, de esas que quieren algo cuando digan y como lo digan, "Quiero que Ise vuelva ya, no quiero que se tarde mas tiempo", estaba haciendo un berrinche mental, pero como culparla cuando Issei la había malcriado tanto, ademas, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y la única persona capaz de apagar ese incendio no estaba con ella en este momento.

\- Ne Rias - decidió dirigirse a su amiga a su lado la cual al girarse a verla le alegro ver que al parecer no era la única que estaba luchando consigo misma para evitar enloquecer por su frustración y necesidad, aun así prefirió continuar con lo que quería decir, - ¿crees que Ise se tarde en volver? porque la verdad es que ya no aguanto más, quiero que Ise me tome y se corra muchísimo dentro de mi... ¿te diste cuenta no? - sonaba como una niña mimada y lo sabia, pero era algo que no podía evitar últimamente, Issei la consentía mucho todo el tiempo, concediéndole todos sus caprichos, el la había hecho así, sin embargo aguardo espectate que ella dijera algo, mas suspiro cuando la vio como se confundía con lo que trataba de decirle, sin embargo parecía querer responderle algo.

\- No tardara mucho, estoy segura, el desea esto mas que nosotras - fue lo que dijo , aunque Akeno tenía un pensamiento diferente "que mal mientes Rias, te mueres porque Ise regrese y te destroce el coño igual que yo", - pero no creas que te quedaras a Isse para ti sola, yo también quiero que Ise se corra mucho dentro de mi - era curioso como se contradecía a si misma sobre quien lo quería mas si el o ellas, pero le gusto verla admitir tal cosa como si nada, sin ninguna vergüenza, - ademas, ¿a que te refieres?, ¿que se supone que debí notar? - salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a su hermana quien no pudo ocultar en su pregunta la genuina curiosidad, por lo que procedió a aclararselo.

\- Me refiero a que Ise no se corrió ni una sola vez a lo largo de todo el día, de hecho no lo he visto correrse ni una sola vez en toda la semana cuando tuvimos nuestros encuentros, mientras que nosotras estamos en un punto en que hasta una caricia suya nos llevaría al orgasmo - la vio quedarse callada ante eso, como no notarlo, mas cuando era tan obvio, Issei no se había liberado ni una sola vez, es mas, parecía estar desesperado por hacerlo sin lograrlo en ningún momento, aunque claro esta, parecía que se hacía una idea, pero prefirió exponer su teoría de una vez, - creo... creo que es simplemente porque no quiere correrse - Rias se sorprendió, al parecer se expreso mal, la veía dudar, parecía como si con lo que dijo le causara dolor, debia aclarar pues si era lo que se imaginaba Rias se estaba lastimando innecesariamente, - no me malentiendas Rias, al principio creí que era porque no estábamos haciéndolo bien y no lográbamos satisfacerlo adecuadamente... pero ahora creo que es otra cosa lo que impide que se corra, al menos por ahora - con eso llamo su atención y elimino al parecer esa linea de pensamientos de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Entonces que crees que pasa para que Ise este así? - notaba su necesitaba de respuestas, ¿acaso ella pensó lo mismo y solo quería una confirmación de su parte?, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que así era aunque al parecer no llego tan profundamente como ella.

\- Es simple en realidad, no se ha corrido aun porque quiere que su primera descarga sea dentro de nosotras, quiere marcarnos, impregnarnos en su esencia, reclamar nuestras matrices como de su propiedad y solo suya derramando hasta la ultima gota de su leche hasta el fondo de nuestros úteros - decirlo le causo un placentero cosquilleo y al ver a Rias parece que ella si pensaba lo mismo solo que dudaba mas de esa posibilidad,aun así, imaginar tal cosa tan descarada la calentó enormemente y empezó a imaginarse a si misma con una marca que simbolizara que le pertenecía a Ise, el placer solo se acrecentó cuando miro la zona donde imaginaba la marca, ahora ya no quería que fuera solo su imaginación, quería que de verdad estuviera ahí y ordeñaría toda la leche de Ise que fuera necesaria para que ocurriera, una vez mas la niña malcriada salia a flote.

\- Imaginatelo Rias, hmmm, para el final de esta noche, haaa, seremos de Issei, suyas por completo, haaa, por siempre y para siempre, !ME CORRO! - ya no lo resistía y por ende mientras hablaba con Rias de nuevo, empezó a tocarse imaginando todo lo que haría con Ise esa noche, el grito de liberación que dio, no tardo mucho en correrse cuando empezó a masturbarse, estaba demasiado caliente y necesitada en este momento, estar haciéndolo al lado de Rias solo aumentaba su placer y morbo, mientras que Rias se sonrojo pues no se esperaba eso, aun así entre su aturdimiento y su excitación decidió no detenerse aun y ahora una idea traviesa pasaba por su mente por lo que se giro en dirección de la pelirroja y con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo se le fue encima.

La estaba besando, de nuevo la estaba besando y se alegro de que como antes, ella le respondía, pero no se detuvo ahí, pronto deslizo su mano hacia abajo para jugar con la húmeda cavidad de Rias aumentando el incendio en su amiga y también el suyo propio, se estaba perdiendo en su lujuria.

\- Rias, ya no puedo resistir mas tiempo, quiero que Ise vuelva ya, pero se que aun tardara un poco, así que te propongo algo, ¿que tal si tu y yo jugamos un rato mientras Ise vuelve, tómalo como una practica también, después de todo esta no sera la primera y tampoco la ultima vez que acabemos haciendo actos lésbicos, especialmente si es enfrente de Ise, ya viste lo mucho que lo ponen estas situaciones - la estaba tentando, se sentía todo un demonio en este momento, uno muy juguetón y para no dar otra opción a Rias que aceptar su mano en su entrepierna, sus labios jugando con los de ella y recientemente la mano faltante estrujando sus pechos parecieron romperla, se excito cuando confirmo que la había roto pues la vio totalmente acostada en la cama completamente rendida a ella.

\- ¡Oh, al demonio! - y con eso dicho se abandonaron a su necesidad atacando los labios de la otra y sintió a su rey cerrando tanto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas sobre sus caderas para evitar que se separara de ella, no es que tuviera la intención de hacerlo de todos modos, ahora tendria algo con que distraerse hasta que Ise regresara, un pequeño aperitivo junto a su virginal compañera en espera del plato principal.

Tenia razón en algo, a Ise le ponían los actos lésbicos, se los demostró hace horas cuando solo se dieron un beso y casi enloqueció de lujuria, entonces se haría una experta en las artes amatorias con una mujer y luego tenia pensado seducirlo con eso para hacer que Issei la perforara mucho y seguido de ahora en adelante, "Ise,regresa pronto quiero que me hagas tuya ya, ademas si te apresuras veras algo que te hará delirar de lujuria", con eso en mente solo se separo de la pelirroja para tomar una nueva posición, una tijera entre las dos.

Oh si, disfrutaría cada segundo de esto hasta el regreso de Issei, pero estaba segura de que lo que estaba por iniciar con su rey no calmaría en lo mas mínimo su necesidad, solo la distraería momentaneamente, por lo cual con un ultimo beso profundo y húmedo con su amiga empezó a mover sus caderas restregando su feminidad contra la de Rias enviando olas de lascivo placer por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Y así es como habían acabado en esta situación, se había abandonado al placer que le producía la tijera con Rias, solo se detenían para besarse o chuparse los pechos la una a la otra, ¿fueron, segundos, minutos, horas? no lo sabia y no le importaba, solo quería seguir y evitar que su necesidad la torturara aun mas, no sabia que le pasaba, solo quería estar con Issei, hacer el amor con el, impregnarse de el y lo que hacia con Rias si bien era placentero no era suficiente en lo mas mínimo para aplacarla.

Por lo cual cuando sintió a Issei en la habitación giro su rostro en su dirección y casi sintió morir de felicidad cuando lo vio de nuevo en casa y sabia que mas que ansioso de tomarla a ella y a Rias. Lo vieron de vuelta en casa, sonrieron con anhelo y se separaron para encarar al chico, la pelinegra estaba realmente sudada y su cabello estaba alborotado y suelto mientras que la pelirroja al igual que su amiga estaba ligeramente desarreglada además de estar sudada y jadeando ligeramente.

\- Ara Ara, Mira Rias, Ise finalmente ha regresado, tal vez ahora pueda finalmente encargarse de nosotras - se dirigió a Rias, aunque claro esta que con quien realmente hablaba era con el y la confirmación era esa mirada retadora y a la vez ansiosa que le dirigía a Issei mientras hablaba con la pelirroja, eso además de que se había puesto en una posición en la que dejaba al castaño ver su coñito húmedo y claro esta también estaba el hecho de que la chica no hiciese el más mínimo esfuerzo por cerrar las piernas y por el contrario las abriese más exponiéndose así al castaño, era prueba inequívoca de que lo estaba provocando, particularmente por que mientras hablaba y se exponía no dejaba de masturbarse para el.

\- Mmm, así parece Akeno, Ise, mi Ise al fin está de vuelta, ahora podrá terminar lo que empezamos en la mañana, ¿no es así Ise? - la escucho decirlo con un tono que indicaba que le iba a seguir el juego de provocación y al igual que la pelinegra adoptó una posición similar exponiendo su condición de mujer y masturbándose mientras le hablaba a su amiga con la intensión de llamar la atención del castaño.

Por su parte el castaño estaba de pie aún, parecía estar congelado en el lugar donde había estado desde que entró en su habitación y en su rostro una expresión de molestia, no parecía ser una molestia debida al hecho de que alguien los hubiese interrumpido en esa noche, podría jurar que más bien era por lo que veía ante el, la imagen que era a ojos de la semi ángel demasiado lasciva y depravada, algo que sabia le estaba gustando y mucho, sin embargo al mismo tiempo lo molestaba, mas bien lo que lo molestaba eran los dedos de las chicas jugando con sus propios coños, al parecer para su novio el que estuvieran dándose placer con sus dedos era una ofensa, como si esos dedos tuvieran prohibido que jugarán con algo que era enteramente suyo, su mirada denotaba una solo regla y esa era que sólo el podía tocarlas de esa manera y no tenía intención de compartir ese derecho con nadie, ni siquiera con las propias manos de las dos chicas frente a él, luego vio como adopto una postura diferente, un tanto mas sádica y juguetona, eso significaba una cosa y solo una cosa, las iba a castigar por permitir que otras manos a parte de las suyas tocarán su tesoro, pero antes de permitirle hacer algo le mostraron algo que sabían lo enfurecería más, ambas parecía que se habían sincronizado y aun sin voltearse a ver habían tomado la misma decisión, por lo que con miradas retadoras y una sonrisa malévola las chicas retiraban sus manos de sus respectivos sexos sólo para dirigirlas al coño a su lado, ahora Akeno masturbaba de nuevo a Rias y Rias masturbaba una vez más a Akeno, lo estaban provocando, seduciendo y sin saber en que medida enfureciendo por tocar el tesoro de un dragón, uno que sabían que era particularmente caprichoso y egoísta.

\- Ustedes dos, me voy a asegurar de recordarles quien es el que manda aquí - la voz de Issei estaba ronca y sus ojos ensombrecidos por la lujuria, si había algún rastro de raciocinio en el aún, pudo darse cuenta de que en ese momento se desvaneció, literalmente se arrancó la ropa del cuerpo para exhibir ante las dos mujeres la dolorosa e imponente erección de su enorme polla y se acercó con un deliciosamente lento caminar hacia las chicas como un depredador saboreando el momento antes de saltar sobre su presa.

\- Fufufu, veamos si como roncas duermes Ise - el comentario de la semi ángel sólo lo alteró más, Akeno quería provocarlo mas, una vez mas la masoquista dentro de ella tomaba el control y quería una cosa y solo una cosa, quería que Ise la devorara, la destrozara, la destruyera y luego creara a una nueva Akeno que solo tuviese en su mente el deseo de complacerlo, en otras palabras que para cuando todo acabara, todo lo que quedara fuera una masoquista degenerada adicta a él y cuya actitud sádica sólo fuese un lejano recuerdo.

Su imaginación se disparo con ese pensamiento, imaginarse a si misma reeducada por su novio le genero dos sentimientos, el primero un morboso placer de verse transformada de una sádica degenerada a una masoquista depravada ansiosa de satisfacer a Ise por un poco de placer y el segundo una profunda desesperación de ver que aun no se acercaba para cumplir con ese objetivo.

\- Ise, ya no aguanto más, por favor calma el fuego de mi útero con tu crema de dragón - escucho a su amiga hablar sucio con tanta desesperación y anhelo, despojada de toda vanidad y siendo solo una mujer ansiosa de un hombre,su hombre, su Ise, estaba segura que Rias Gremory disfrutaría cada segundo de sentir como se abría paso dentro de ella..

Como ultima muestra de que había sucumbido a su deseo igual que su amiga, ambas se dieron la vuelta, colocaron sus rostros contra las almohadas y elevaron sus culos todo lo posible para exhibir sus tesoros a su amado dragón. Podía escucharlo respirar con fuerza, estaba degustando su aroma algo que no sabia que era enloquecedor para el chico, especialmente ese aroma a virgen que desprendían las chicas, sabia que el tomaría sus virtudes como la máxima ofrenda que ambas hacían hacia el, hacia el dragón al que le pertenecerían desde ahora y para siempre y con ese simple pensamiento sintió como finalmente las alcanzó preparado para reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo y sólo suyo.

\- Prepárense, porque no tengo la intención de dejarlas dormir hasta que me satisfagan - era una amenaza y ella lo sabia, pero esa amenaza le supo tan dulce y placentera en ese momento que ya no podía esperar a que Issei la tomara toda la noche, que no la dejase dormir y que para cuando el nuevo día empezase, cada rincón de su cuerpo estuviera marcado con la esencia de su amado y pervertido dragón.

Había sucumbido al deseo que Issei le producía y no podría estar más feliz de hacerlo, ahora era una mujer, su mujer Akeno Himejima Hyoudo y eso le llenaba el corazón de un placentero sentimiento de euforia.

**Continuara**

* * *

Bueno con esto cerramos la parte final antes de entrar a una saga de bueno ya saben que.

Gracias por leer esta historia que espero les guste más cada vez, cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario mientras no sea ofensivo será bien recibido, ahora si con los reviews.

**Blacksperm**

Gracias me alegra que te guste. Tal vez este capítulo no sea lo que esperabas pero después de esto si ya empieza lo bueno.

**Ignacio365**

Pues si fue corta, solo faltaba el punto de vista de Akeno y ya esta, ahora si.

**x29**

Si, era evidente lo que seria este mini arco. Era necesario ver los puntos de vista de las dos chicas ademas de Issei para lo que va a pasar mas adelante y me refiero de verdad a adelante, porque ahora si viene la parte fuerte del inicio de esta historia, trate de agregar eventos de parte de las chicas para dar a entender que cada una hizo algo mas, pero si, puede que sientas repetitivo el capitulo, pero a partir de aquí ya te imaginaras. Siento que se me esta pasando la mano con los calentones antes de pasar a la acción, pero si, tienes razón a partir del próximo capitulo veras como empieza lo rico. Al cliente lo que pida, no tarde mucho en esta ocasión y aquí tienes tu capitulo, por cierto, ¿alguna idea que te gustaría ver que Issei y las chicas hagan a partir de aquí?.


	4. Consumación

Continuamos con la historia, de nuestro dragón de los pechos favorito en una aventura que muchos quisieran y que por fin se sale del cliché ridículo de la traicion.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **High School DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamietos

\- **Te lo advertí Aibou** \- Ser sellado en una Sacred Gear

\- _Necesito que te encargues de esto_ \- comunicación por sello u holograma.

**Temporada de celo**

**Capitulo 4: Consumación  
**

Ahí estaban, ese par de mujeres que durante los últimos días lo habían estado volviendo loco, seduciéndolo, coqueteandole, masturbandolo, haciéndolo desearlas hasta el punto de la locura y lo peor y por lo que mas mortificado se sentía, mostrandole como se corrían una y otra vez mientras el por alguna razón no lo había podido hacer ni una sola vez, tampoco ayudo el que ellas se obsesionaran con correrse sobre el, bañándolo en sus jugos o haciendole beberlos aumentando su deseo por ellas, sentir en su cuerpo sus esencias lo tenia duro todo el tiempo, jamas creyó posible sentir sus bolas tan pesadas de lo cargadas que las tenia.

Pero ahora ya nada lo iba a detener y finalmente reclamaría lo que tanto le habían ofrecido, después de todo frente a el estaban sus dos mujeres, de espaldas a el, con sus enormes y carnosos culos ofrecidos a su hombre, moviendo sus caderas con un suave, delicioso e incitante vaivén, ansiosas de ser tomadas también, podía sentirlo con su nariz, ese aroma a perra en celo que provenía de sus intimidades y podía verlo con sus ojos, esa cascada de flujos que caían sin descanso por sus muslos desde sus rosados coñitos, su polla se puso todavía mas dura de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible, porque para como la sentía empezaba a creer que podría clavar un clavo con su pene de lo duro que se sentía.

Ver esa obscena y húmeda imagen frente a el le dio sed y ya que ellas habían disfrutado de torturarlo con sus juguetonas bocas y lenguas, era hora de una pequeña retribución y ahora sería el quien las torturase hasta que rogaran por el, se acerco a ellas y sin ningún contratiempo enterró su lengua en el primer coño frente a el que era el de su novia pelirroja, la cual al momento de sentir su lengua ingresar en su cueva de placer dio un fuerte y ahogado gemido ante la repentina y placentera intrusión, rápidamente la lengua empezó a escarbar, a retorcerse y a estimular cada punto sensible de la pelirroja llevándola al cielo, algo irónico considerando que era una diablesa, en ese punto Rias ya no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de la lengua dentro de ella ansiosa de poder correrse, placer que le fue negado por su celosa y ansiosa hermana y reina.

\- Iseeee, no es justo que solo se lo hagas a Rias, yo también quiero - en cuanto Issei escucho a la pelinegra hablar con tal necesidad saco su lengua de Rias y se concentro en repetir el proceso con Akeno, haciéndola gemir incluso mas fuerte que Rias, al parecer el hecho de que no hubiese nadie en casa hacía que la semi ángel no se contuviera con sus gritos de pasión,y placer, mientras que por otro lado la pelirroja se encontraba usando todo su autocontrol para no matar a su amiga por haberle quitado la atención de su Ise, algo curioso pues no hace mucho ella se estaba acostando con su amiga y ahora no la quería ni ver.

Sin embargo no pudo continuar con su linea de pensamiento cuando repentinamente volvió a sentir la lengua de Issei clavada en ella regresandole esa morbosa felicidad de saberse devorada por su novio, en este momento estaba muy feliz de que su novio fuera un depravado y pervertido pues la estaba haciendo disfrutar mucho y tan rápido como volvió al punto de orgasmo sintió a su dragón alejarse de ella devolviendole esta vez esa sensación de soledad que la estaba matando y regresando también los celos cuando volvió a escuchar a su reina gemir sin control ni vergüenza al tener al castaño lamiéndola de nuevo.

Estuvieron en esa tortuosa forma por al menos media hora, aunque para los tres se les hizo eterno y doloroso, Rias sentía que en cualquier momento se correría y creía firmemente que Issei lo sabía pues se aseguraba de que en cada incursión en su interior con su lengua la llevaba hasta el punto de casi correrse y luego la soltaba dejándola sin su delicioso premio, dejándola en este punto donde su coño ardía y palpitaba dolorosamente rogándole por correrse y su mente solo maquinaba como lograr que su novio la dejara liberarse.

En el caso de Akeno, ella se encontraba desesperada, su coño escurría y sentía que se derretía de lo caliente que se encontraba, Issei le había aplicado la mas deliciosa de las torturas, llevándola una y otra vez al punto del orgasmo solo para al ultimo instante retirarse y negarle su deseo, quería masturbarse para calmar el clamor de su sexo, pero había dos problemas, el primero dudaba que lograra obtener el placer que buscaba si era ella quien causaba su orgasmo y en segunda sentía que si lo hacia conseguiría su orgasmo pero Issei la castigaría no volviéndola a tocar el resto de la noche y no quería eso, por lo que se forzaba a resistir, aunque no sabia cuanto tiempo mas resistiría sin que Issei le desgarrara el coño con su polla.

Issei no estaba en mejores condiciones, cada gota de jugo que bebía de sus mujeres lo ponían mas ansioso y su verga se estaba volviendo insoportable y dolorosamente dura, al punto de que cada palpitación de la misma lo estaba enloqueciendo era como si le gritara que deje de jugar y se hunda en as jugosas carnes de las dos mujeres frente a el y siendo honesto consigo mismo el tampoco podía esperar mas, pero quería castigarlas un poco mas por disfrutar de sus orgasmos en su presencia mientras el estaba impedido al menos hasta ahora cuando sentía que finalmente podría correrse y quería hacerlo dentro de ellas, ya estaba harto de esperar y por lo tanto no prolongaría mas las cosas.

\- Iseee, ya no aguanto mas, no me sigas torturando así, por favor métemela ya - Rias rogó con necesidad, se había despojado de su orgullo o vanidad que pudiese tener, en este momento solo era una chica desesperada por hacerse uno con Ise y ese solo pensamiento elevo el ego masculino del castaño quien se irguió en su lugar mientras sostenía su vara de carne con su mano y la exhibía ante la pelirroja con un mensaje implícito, el cual era que cumpliría su deseo.

Ver que finalmente seria una con su Ise la emociono y sin dar tiempo a nada mas cambio su posición en la cama, se recostó en la cama con su espalda y con ojos suplicantes y ansiosos abrió primero sus piernas dando una vista completa de su húmeda y necesitada vagina para luego abrir los brazos en una clara invitación a que se acercara y la reclamara como suya, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria y la necesidad, su rostro mostrando la desesperación de ya querer estar con Issei, era algo que se le antojaba mucho al castaño quien empezó a moverse en dirección a la pelirroja.

Sin embargo y para variar algo lo detuvo en el ultimo instante, aunque contrario a veces pasadas, esta vez la interrupción solo genero una vista por demás obscena a ojos del castaño quien abrió grandemente sus ojos solo para sentir su hambre crecer y su erección sentirla enloquecer, ahí frente a el, su pelinegra novia se había montado encima de Rias, exhibiendo su condición de mujer igual de húmeda y necesitada que la de la otra chica, lo peor era que Akeno había dejado caer sus caderas sobre las de Rias apilando sus coños en linea y exhibiéndolos juntos ante el.

Por su parte Rias sintió furia una vez mas hacia su amiga pues interrumpió lo que estaba destinado a ser su momento con Issei, pero ya se encargaría mas adelante de castigarla por ser una constante molestia e interrupción a sus deseos, por ahora solo quería que Issei completara aquello que al parecer los tres habían estado deseando desde el inicio de toda esta locura y frenesí sexual en el que se habían sumergido.

\- Ara ara, Ise no olvides que yo también estoy aquí y que también quiero que me tomes - la forma en que lo dijo y lo que hizo causo un efecto en los tres, en primera porque mientras hablaba no dejaba de realizar un leve y sutil contoneo de sus caderas haciendo que los clítoris de ambas chicas se rozaran causando un mayor placer en las féminas y luego claro esta, en cuanto se detuvo dirigió su mano izquierda hacia su zona intima para con sus dedos estirar uno de sus labios a un lado dejando ver a mayor profundidad el grado de su necesidad causando que Issei quisiera hundirse en ella de inmediato.

\- ¡Akeno! lo prohíbo, yo soy su primera novia y seré la primera en ser tomada por Ise - como era de esperarse, esa competitividad entre ambas salia a flote incluso en momentos así.

\- Ara Rias, fufufu, no seas tan gruñona, estoy segura de que puedes esperar un poco, después de todo no existe nada mejor que tomar a tu amante primero, ¿verdad Ise? - la pelinegra no se quedaba atrás, al parecer estaba tomando de nuevo esa actitud del inicio de su relación cuando le gustaba pensar que eran amantes y que su relación era prohibida.

\- Claro que no, Ise es mio, su virginidad es mía, yo debo ser su primera mujer - Rias empezaba a comportarse como niña chiquita, de nuevo, era increíble lo caprichosa y posesiva que podía ponerse incluso en situaciones así.

\- Claro que no Rias, Ise es mio, yo lo amo mas y lo puedo complacer mejor en su primera vez que una pelirroja mojigata con pechos enormes - por alguna razón, Issei sentía que a este paso ninguno lograría lo que quería si ellas seguían peleando.

\- ¡Mira quien habla sobre pechos enormes tu vaca sadista! - si, tenia que detener esto antes de que una vez mas no pudiera y considerando lo dolorosa que estaba su erección no creía ser capaz de soportar mas sin correrse, sin embargo al parecer ellas no tenían intención de dejarlo fuera de sus discusiones, eso lo supo cuando las vio dirigirle una mirada severa y a la vez suplicante a su persona.

\- Ise, ¿a quien de nosotras le darás tu primera vez?, ¿es a mi verdad? - se aterro de la sincronización de ambas chicas para decir eso y le aterro las consecuencias posibles de elegir a una sobre la otra en este momento, curiosamente eso no redujo su erección en lo mínimo, tal vez por el hecho de que estaban desnudas, estaban exhibiendo sus coños sin pudor alguno a el o esas caritas de suplicante necesidad que le dirigían a pesar de todo que transmitían el mensaje de "eligeme a mi", ahora era el quien debía decidir.

\- Ettooo, yo... - no sabia que hacer, si por el fuera se las daría a ambas, pero en cuanto entrara en una, sería ella la ganadora y la verdad no queria lastimar a ninguna de las dos, "vamos, piensa en algo rápido, todo el porno que has visto, es momento de demostrar que sirvió de algo", se llevo al limite para descubrir una solución y cuando creyó que no la encontraría recordó algo, un proceso particular que podía llevar a una mujer al limite si se hacía bien, generalmente era para usarlo en una sola chica, pero esperaba que funcionara con las dos y de esa manera no discutieran mas, - se la daré a ambas - fue un comentario simple que desconcertó a las dos mujeres, especialmente porque cuando lo dijo lo hizo con una sonrisa que demostraba total confianza en que era posible.

\- ¿De que estas hablando Ise? solo una de nosotras puede tenerlaaaaaa - Akeno no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un gemido le llego cuando sintió la punta de la polla de Issei empujar en su feminidad, haciéndola creer que ella seria la vencedora y enojando a Rias en el proceso, aunque su satisfacción duro poco cuando no sintió que entrara mas y que por el contrario se retiraba de ella, algo que la dejo confundida.

\- Ise, no es justo que la elijas a ella, acaso la quieres mas que a miiiiii - Rias dijo lo ultimo con un ligero chillido de placer cuando sintió ahora como la polla de Issei entraba en ella o al menos solo una parte de la punta, pero de igual manera que con su reina, pronto ese placer paso a la confusión cuando sintió la hombría del castaño retirarse de ella.

Akeno no tuvo tiempo a preguntar nada cuando volvió a sentir la polla de Issei en ella, esta vez hundiéndose un poco mas en su interior aumentando el placer un poco, para posteriormente volver a sentir al castaño retirarse de ella, cada vez se sentía mas confundida de que estaba pasando.

De igual manera ocurrió con Rias quien todo pensamiento se disipo de nuevo de su mente cuando sintió entrar de nuevo a Issei en ella, esta vez sintió que se hundía un poco mas que la primera vez y luego, como la vez pasada, Issei se retiro de ella dejándola mas confusa sobre lo que ocurría.

El proceso siguió, con el castaño enterrándose cada vez mas profundo en los coños de sus mujeres antes de salir de una para cambiar a la otra, para este punto no entendían que pasaba ninguna de las dos, pero dejo de importarles pues el placer esta in crescendo en su interior, un momento de placer y luego uno de vació, para al siguiente instante sentir nuevamente ese placer solo que aumentando gradualmente.

\- Esto hmmm, se llama ghhh, p-puntada p-por-portuguesa - con la poca cordura que les quedaba a las dos chicas ante el ataque de su castaño lograron escuchar y atender a lo que les decía, extrañándose ante su explicación sobre lo que hacía, - q-quiero que ambas hmmmmm, t-tengan mi p-prmera vez y e-esta es la u-unica f-forma - le costaba hablar sin soltar un gemido de placer ante la sensación aplastante de las paredes de ambas chicas alrededor de su miembro.

En cuanto a las chicas, fue una verdadera sorpresa lo que hacía y pese a que estaban ahogándose en lujuria no evito que le dirigiesen una mirada de ternura a su novio cuando entendieron que el quería hacerlas felices a ambas al mismo tiempo aun en algo tan simple como esto, no sabían realmente en que consistía lo que hacía pero entendían que al hacerlo de esa manera el compartiría su primera vez con ambas y ambas podrían tomar su primera vez al no saber realmente cual de las dos estallo su cereza, era increíble como incluso en estos momentos, el castaño siempre velaba por su felicidad por encima de cualquier otra cosa y eso les saco una sonrisa que demostraba que cada día Issei las enamoraba aun mas.

Hubiesen querido decirle algo, pero no pudieron cuando sintieron como la verga que las estaba abriendo llegaba hasta aquella barrera que las identificaba como vírgenes, sentir como poco a poco iba empujando la barrera, y luego de un breve descanso mientras repetía el proceso con la otra volvía a sentir esa punzada en su himen solo que con mas fuerza las estaba llevando a la locura, se habían preparado para este momento, habían leido todo lo que necesitaban saber para cuando se entregaran a Issei finalmente, sabían que la ruptura de su himen les dolería.

Sin embargo esto no se comparaba a nada que hubiesen leído sobre lo que sentirían en ese momento, era casi como si todo aquello que habían consultado fuese mentira, es decir, esto no dolía en lo mas mínimo, de hecho se sentía demasiado bien, cada estocada solo elevaba el placer, y cualquier atisbo de miedo en ellas hace mucho que se había borrado para dar paso al mas grande placer que hubiesen sentido incluso mientras sentían como intermitentemente Issei continuaba con la placentera tortura de romper el himen de cada una haciéndolas ansiar el momento en que finalmente traspasara la barrera y las convirtiera en mujeres, sus mujeres.

Las embestidas cada vez aumentaban la velocidad, ellas no paraban de gemir y antes de darse cuenta, finalmente lo sintieron, la polla de su novia había roto finalmente sus himen, habían perdido su virginidad a manos del hombre que amaban y el les había dado a ambas la suya, habían compartido entre ellas el momento en que se hacían mujeres completas, eso les recordó que siempre habían estado juntas desde que se conocieron y al parecer eso continuaría así incluso en momentos como estos y eso las lleno de felicidad.

Por su parte Issei en cuanto sintió que finalmente había atravesado esa barrera, envió toda cordura que le quedase a paseo y empezó a arremeter con salvaje locura a sus novias, aun intercalando entre ambas pero tardando un poco mas en separarse de una u otra, era increíble lo parecidas y a la vez diferentes las sensaciones que percibía en su miembro cuando estaba en una o en la otra, aun así eso no le importaba, se sentían demasiado bien las dos como para importarle tal nimiedad y el que ahora las dos gimieran sin control solo le hacía desear hacerlas gemir mas para escuchar ese delicioso sonido que solo el tenia derecho a escuchar de sus bocas.

Se habían ahogado en esa sensación que los embargaba, los tres completamente felices por lo que eso significaba, en especial para las chicas pues habían entrado al mundo de la madurez de la mano de su amado castaño y habían de cierta forma tomado la primea vez de el también. Continuaron con ese delicioso y dulce placer por lo que les pareció horas aunque la realidad es que solo había pasado poco mas de media hora desde que Issei iniciara con las estocadas a sus matrices, sin embargo al ser la primera vez de los tres y dadas las ansias que tenían desde hace ya mucho tiempo, las chicas habían alcanzado un nivel en el que hasta la mas leve caricia las inducia al orgasmo, mientras para el castaño sentía como cada vez se acercaba mas a su propia liberación luego de días de agónico placer y lujuriosa tortura, finalmente podría correrse y cuando finalmente alcanzo el punto en el que ya no resistiría mucho mas se lo dijo a las chicas encantado de finalmente acabar con su dulce martirio.

\- Chicas, m-me voya c-correr, finalmente m-me voy a c-correr - a las chicas le pareció lindo el que les dijera esas palabras con tanto anhelo mientras que no dejaba de sacudir sus caderas dentro de ambas, sin embargo y como ya se había hecho costumbre entre ellos, en cuanto sopesaron por completo la información dada por el castaño y entendieron lo que eso significaba una nueva ronda de confrontaciones entre las chicas dio inicio.

\- Ise, correte dentro de mi, dámelo todo a mi, mi cuerpo te pertenece, marcalo, reclamalo como tuyo y solo tuyo, apaga el incendio en mi útero con tu crema blanca y espesa - las palabras de Rias solo aumentaron la velocidad de Issei quien en este momento solo quería correrse por fin y el que su pelirroja novia le pidiera hacerlo adentro solo lo emocionaba mas.

\- Ara, ara Rias, eres muy egoísta, deberías dejarme tener la primera carga a mi, después de todo yo o consiento mas y estoy segura de que se sentirá mucho mejor si se corre en mi apretada vagina antes que en la tuya, adelante Issei, correte hasta estar satisfecho dentro de tu onee-sama, lo recibiré todo con gusto - Ahora Issei se encontraba arremetiendo contra la pelinegra con fuerza cada vez mas cerca de su liberación sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre las chicas quien de nuevo estaban peleando, ya no por quien seria la primera en hacerlo con el si no por quien seria la primera en recibir su carga.

\- ¡Akeno!, y-ya basta, t-te permití c-compartir la pr-primera vez de Ise, p-pero solo yo puedo t-tener su p-primera carga, ¿verdad Ise? - se le dificultaba hablar ahora debido a que de nuevo estaba al borde de otro orgasmo y las arremetidas del castaño la tenían completamente fuera de si, aun así, estaba lo suficientemente consciente de su entorno para dejar salir a esa niña caprichosa y egoísta que tenía cuando se trataba de Issei y esta vez no tenia pensado dar su brazo a torcer con esto.

\- Mooo, que mala eres Rias, yo también quiero sentir su primer orgasmo en lo profundo de mi, ademas a diferencia de ti, yo solo quiero que Ise me haga muchos creampies - solo eso basto, esa ultima y sencilla frase de parte de su sexy semi ángel y el tono tan lujurioso y lascivo con el que lo dijo fue todo lo que Issei necesitaba para mandar cualquier duda o razón al demonio y centrarse en una sola cosa, correrse y hacerlo con toda la fuerza de sus cargadas bolas.

Aun continuaba intercalando entre una y otra en sus acometidas, sin embargo conforme se acercaba el momento en el que se correría su lado mas complaciente empezó a tener dudas de como terminar sin que ninguna de las dos se sintiera dejada de lado, era increíble que aun en ese frenesí siguiera procurando complacer a ambas por igual, sin embargo el tiempo para pensar se acabo cuando sintió su pene hincharse en preparación para lo que venia y eso fue algo que ambas notaron en su interior.

\- Ise, correte dentro de mi - era increíble el como podían sincronizarse para cosas como esta donde al unisono expresaron su deseo, algo que solo lo preocupo mas, quería complacerlas a ambas en esto así como en darles a ambas su primera vez y fue cuando a su mente llego la idea de hacer lo mismo que en ese momento ahora, aunque la verdad era que no sabia si podría retener su simiente mientras cambiaba de coño, aun así no perdía nada con intentar y ciertamente ya no podía ni quería resistir mas, por lo tanto dejándose llevar y esperando que todo saliese bien en su ultimo plan se preparo para correrse luego de mucho tiempo y sabia que esta seria una copiosa corrida.

\- ¡M-me corrooooooo! - finalmente no resistió mas a tentación que significaba liberarse en el interior de sus mujeres y logro al fin liberar su carga siendo el primer objetivo el interior de Rias quien al sentir el cálido liquido derramándose dentro de ella se perdió en la sensación de su útero derritiéndose y se corrió gustosa para acompañar a su hombre, por su parte Akeno estaba a punto de llorar en un berrinche al no ser la receptora de la carga de Issei, mas no llego a hacerlo cuando sintió como el castaño se retiraba de Rias para rápidamente enterrarse en ella y continuar corriéndose en su interior.

La sensación, tan sorprendente como placentera tomo a una Akeno desprevenida que al igual que su hermana y rey no logro soportar la felicidad de sentir inundada su matriz, la sensación de su útero derritiéndose ante la cremosa sustancia que ahora se derramaba en ella y se corrió de igual manera que la pelirroja ahogándose en el placer de sentirse una mujer plena.

Por su parte Issei estaba en el máximo placer de su vida, en el pasado se había masturbado mucho viendo porno y si bien se había corrido nunca sintió este placer que sentía ahora, es mas, desde que las chicas empezaron a vivir con el, había momentos en los que se dejaba llevar y esperaba a que las chicas se deshicieran de su ropa interior solo para olerla y usarla como material para su imaginación en sus momentos de auto complacencia y si bien ese aroma causaba un mayor grado de placer al correrse, la realidad es que no se llegaba a comparar con lo que sentía en este momento, no sabía si se debía a que finalmente lo estaba haciendo con sus chicas o era por el hecho de que luego de días de agonía al no poder correrse por mucho que lo deseaba finalmente tenia su liberación y sinceramente no le importaba, solo quería continuar ahogándose en ese placer que lo abordaba en este instante.

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no notaba cierta particularidad de su propia liberación, pero las chicas receptoras si que lo habían notado y fuera de sorprenderles les hacía felices, después de todo en este momento Issei era como un grifo roto y no dejaba de correrse intercalando entre una y otra, ni siquiera creían posible que alguien pudiese correr tanto como lo hacia en este momento Issei, pero no les importaba, recibirían todo lo que Issei quisiera darles con gusto porque lo amaban, pero si era sorprendente el que pareciese como si ISsei se estuviera corriendo litros dentro de ella, una simple exageración claro pero considerando que hace ya un rato que sus matrices se encontraban llenas y aun continuaba corriéndose dentro de ambas era difícil no creer que esa era la realidad.

Tal vez fuese debido a que llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando hasta finalmente poder hundirse en sus carnes o quizás fuese debido a que los dragones podían correrse mucho o incluso podía ser cosa de la perversión natural del castaño lo que impulsaba tan abundante corrida de parte del castaño, sin embargo a ninguno de los presentes le podría importar menos, solo importaba el ahora y ahora ellas estaban siendo rellenadas cual pavo en navidad por el hombre que amaba y la mezcla de sensaciones, pensamientos y emociones las tenia en un orgasmo continuo que amenazaba con matarlas de tanto éxtasis.

para cuando Issei termino de correrse dentro de las chicas, se retiro y cual maestro de la pintura dedico los siguiente minutos a contemplar la obra realizada frente a el y la visión no pudo ser mas sublime a sus ojos, ahí frente a el sus dos mujeres, temblando, contorsionandose en el mas grande de los placeres mientras de sus coños rezumaba una mezcla que por alguna razón solo le dio hambre al castaño, esa mezcla de su semen, los jugos de sus mujeres y la sangre prueba de su virginidad perdida... no, Issei estaba lejos de estar satisfecho en este momento y no tenia planeado detenerse hasta estarlo.

Rias estaba completamente satisfecha, luego de días en los que todo lo que hacían eran besos, caricias, roces y orgasmos por parte de ella finalmente Issei la había reclamado como su mujer, era suya por y para siempre, tal vez no llego virgen al matrimonio como deseaba, pero aun así su primera vez fue tomada por el que seria su esposo mas adelante así que debía de estar bien ¿no?, es decir, podía considerar esto como un prenupcial con Issei, un delicioso y placentero prenupcial con Issei y no le molestaría repetirlo en el futuro.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba que se sorprendió cuando sintió el peso de Akeno desaparecer de encima de ella solo para al momento siguiente sentir como era tomada de su pierna derecha y arrastrada lejos del cabecero de la cama y cuando fijo su vista en el causante tuvo dos reacciones diferentes en dos partes diferentes de su cuerpo, la primera fue un miedo profundo en su mente cuando frente a ella vio a Issei viéndola como un depredador hambriento a su presa mientras le apuntaba con su enorme barra de carne aun dolorosamente dura y en segunda un ansia y deseo de jugar en su zona baja cuando ante la perspectiva que se le presentaba su coño no hizo mas que pedir ser usado una vez mas por el hombre frente a ella.

\- I-Ise, ¿que o-ocurre? - como se lo temía, no obtuvo respuesta o al menos no una verbal pues un segundo después de hablar sintió sus labios reclamados por su novio en un lascivo y demandante beso que ella respondió con gusto y un segundo después sintió la punto del miembro de Issei contra su entrada, tenia miedo y a la vez estaba excitada ante esto, es decir sabia que vería el cielo una vez mas con Issei, pero temía acabar completamente rota al ser ahora la unica receptora de los deseos de su amado dragón, miro a Akeno esperando que se uniera en cualquier momento pero solo encontró a su amiga aun ahogada en su tembloroso placer y supo que en este momento estaba sola contra Issei y aunque le causaba temor, su deseo, felicidad y lujuria tomaron el control de ella para abrir sus piernas una vez mas en una silenciosa invitación.

Un segundo después se encontró ensartada una vez mas por el castaño y gimiendo sin control ante las fuertes estocadas de su novio, ahora con ambos descontrolados el castaño no tenia compasión y arremetía con fuerza contra la pelirroja quien no dejaba de gemir y contra todo pronostico pedir mas, por su parte la pelirroja sentía que en cualquier momento enloquecería y ello se debía a que sentía la punta del miembro de Issei darle besos constantemente a la entrada de su útero, seduciéndolo para dejarlo entrar a la cámara de bebes de la pelirroja y por como lo sentía, su matriz estaba mas que feliz ante la idea de dejarlo entrar incluso a esa zona de su ser, pero sabia que en cuanto lo hiciera no quedaría nada de ella pues no soportaría ese placer que Issei le estaba dando.

No podía hablar, de hecho a duras penas lograba pensar, su mente se estaba haciendo papilla y empeoro cuando sintió los labios de Issei rodear uno de sus pezones y succionarlo con fuerza, casi con desesperación buscando algo y en cuanto lo noto un morboso placer la recorrió y dijo algo que solo la condenaría por el resto de la noche, - I-Isheeee, aun no saldra n-nada de mis p-pechos, p-primero debes e-embarazarme - si fue consciente de lo que pidió o no la verdad era difícil de determinar pero la sonrisa con la que lo decía y lo fuerte que apretó la polla de Issei luego de eso era prueba de que aun si no era consciente de lo que decía no era algo que no deseara que ocurriera.

Luego de escuchar eso Issei enloqueció, bueno, mas de lo que ya lo había hecho hasta el momento, después de todo, ¿que hombre podría mantener la cordura cuando su mujer acababa de pedirle que la preñe?, luego de eso sus acometidas se hicieron mas salvajes, quería llegar lo mas profundo que pudiese y si, eso implicaba que deseaba traspasar la boca de su útero con su enhiesta verga aunque con la poca cordura que le quedaba logro controlarse para no llegar tan lejos, aun eran unos primerizos en esto del sexo, ya tendría mas adelante tiempo para romperla a su antojo, sin embargo y siendo fiel al nombre del oppai dragón sus jugueteos sobre las enormes mamas de la pelirroja aumentaron de manera considerable, ahora no solo las succionaba, en cuanto la pelirroja apretaba su verga durante su orgasmo, arqueaba la espalda dándole mas acceso a su carne de teta lo cual le hacia morder su pezón para luego estirarlo con salvaje abandono haciendo gemir aun mas a Rias.

La pelirroja se sintió morir ante el placer cuando Issei dejo de atender un pezón u otro y paso a jugar con ambos a la vez, era como si ahora su cuerpo solo fuera un conjunto de nervios centrados en sus tetas y su coño, pues no sentía el resto de ella, solo sabia que Issei la estaba marcando, reclamando como suya y no podía ser mas feliz, aunque dudaba que lograra sobrevivir la noche conforme las cosas siguieran así.

Aun así, la salvación llego para la pelirroja de alguna manera cuando en su enésimo orgasmo de esa noche, una vez mas sintió con sus paredes vaginales como la polla de Issei se expandía en preparación para correrse el también y sabía que no lo haría en otro lugar que no fuera lo profundo de su coño. Sintió de nueva cuenta derretirse de placer cuando la crema de su novio inundaba de nuevo esa noche su matriz, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, ahora toda la leche de dragón era solo para ella y justo como temía, era mas de lo que podía soportar, se corrió con fuerza mientras sentía su útero ser llenado con carga tras carga de semen, estaba llena y aun así aun Isse seguía corriéndose, sintió como su vientre se abultaba ligera e imperceptiblemente pero para ella esto era demasiado, ni siquiera creyó posible lo que paso después cuando se corrió de nueva cuenta solo por la sensación de ser llenada antes de que estallara por dentro y buena parte del semen en su interior salio a presión de su aun ocupado coño cayendo como cascada sobre las sabanas de la cama mientras ella solo conservaba una expresión estúpida con la lengua de fuera y los ojos en blanco por el excesivo placer que sentía.

En el momento en que el castaño salio de ella rápidamente todo el exceso de semen vertido por el empezó a salir de ella, su vientre lo sintió recuperar su forma, sin embargo estaba totalmente inconsciente, no podía sentir ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo ni podía lograr que este le respondiera como quería, solo convulsionaba presa del placer, el problema era que el castaño aun se sentía lejos de estar satisfecho y con la pelirroja en ese estado no es que lograra hacer mucho, sin embargo poco duro sus dudas de como proceder cuando unos delgados brazos surgieron de su espalda para envolverse sobre su abdomen mientras unas enormes protuberancias de carne suave y caliente se presionaban contra el.

\- Ara ara, jamas pensé que vería a Rias con ese rostro de ahegao total en ella, fufufu, tal parece que eres todo un semental Ise - ahora era la morena quien lo provocaba y mientras se divertía a costa de la humillante expresión de Rias luego de ser follada hasta el cansancio dirigió sus manos a la enorme virilidad de Issei solo para apretarla ligeramente en una caricia por demás obscena y que le decía al chico que al parecer ella había descansado lo suficiente para ir por la segunda ronda de ella y la tercera de el, algo que lo emociono pues ahora tenia a su lujuriosa novia ansiosa de el y el estaba igual de ansioso por ella.

Se giro para encararla y al hacerlo se encontró con unos ansiosos labios presionándose contra los suyos para después sentir una juguetona lengua entrar en su boca, sonrió para sus adentros al ver lo ansiosa que estaba Akeno de tener su turno y siguió el juego de la pelinegra en ese deliciosamente húmedo juego de lenguas, sin embargo quería sentir mas por lo que presuroso envió sus manos en una delicada caricia descendente por la espalda de su mujer hasta alcanzar su objetivo el cual era el jugoso trasero de la semi ángel que gimió en su boca cuando sintió las manos del castaño apretar sus glúteos al tiempo que la halaba contra el haciéndole sentir en su vientre su caliente y dura erección, humedeciéndola aun mas ante la idea de que pronto ese monstruo estaría enterrado en ella.

\- Ara ara, alguien esta ansioso de enterrarse en mi, fufufufu, pero no es justo que Rias haya tenido su turno primero - eso le pareció raro al castaño pues ambas tuvieron su turno al mismo tiempo, ¿acaso se refería a lo que acababa de hacer con Rias hace unos momentos?, - ver como sometías a Rias me puso tan caliente que me masturbe durante todo el acto de ustedes do Ise - ahora si que no sabia que decir, pero saber que Akeno había sido una voyeur durante su acto con Rias lo excito y mucho, - aun así no es justo Ise, yo quería ser la primera a la que dominaras - luego de esa declaración solo un pensamiento llego a la mente del castaño, "así que de eso se trataba", simplemente estaba celosa de que Issei aun no la sometiera, aunque eso era algo fácil de arreglar, - ahora tendrás que consentirme mucho Ise, mas que a Rias y para ello te ofrezco esto - le pareció tierno y a la vez morboso el comportamiento de Akeno, era increíble lo mimada que la tenía, pero como culparlo si lo que mas le gustaba era verla sonreír, aun así casi se sintió morir cuando al terminar de hablar, la semi ángel se dio la vuelta y una vez mas como al inicio de esa velada puso su carnoso trasero empinado exhibiéndolo a su novio mientras lo movia insinuante antes de detenerse y con sus manos separar sus glúteos para mostrarle su entrada tanto delantera como trasera.

\- Adelante Ise, usa el agujero que quieras, hoy quiero dártelo todo mi amor, quiero darte todas mis primeras veces - entonces Issei de verdad sintió su corazón darle un vuelco, tal entrega de la chica hacia el, tanto amor, tanto cariño, tanto compromiso, se sintió afortunado y decidió hacer realidad el deseo de su novia, tomaría todo de ella esa noche, - Iseee, do-mi-na-me - acababa de sentenciarse a si misma, ese toque juguetón, la lascivia en su voz y la oferta que le había hecho ademas de su petición, se olvido de toda consideración hacia la mujer frente a el, si lo que quería era un amo, entonces le demostraría lo buen amo que podía ser un dragón, después de todo, no por nada el titulo del Sekiryuutei venia con el extra de ser llamado dragón de la dominación, tal vez ya era hora de hacerle honor a ese titulo.

El problema era que una parte de el, la mas humana aun así tenia cierta reticencia a dejarse llevar, al menos hasta que recordó un evento de su pasado, ya algo lejano y ue ciertamente era intrascendente en el contexto de ese entonces, pero que para la actual situación le daba vía libre a su consciencia, vamos que era pervertido, pero para el ellas siempre estarían primero, incluso que sus protios deseos, ese recuerdo era simple, se remontaba a la época en que Akeno y Rias exorcizaban su poder de dragón y mas concretamente al día en que limpiaron la piscina, es decir, cuando Akeno lo atrapo en los vestidores para jugar con el, recordaba lo que dijo en ese momento, ella tenia un lado masoquista y quería ofrecérselo a el, así que aprovecharía eso para sus mas bajas pasiones, solo esperaba hacerlo bien, después de todo sería su primera vez siendo el maestro de Akeno, pero la idea le gustaba demasiado para dejarla pasar, así que acercándose a la expuesta pelinegra le dejo sentir su miembro antes de recostarse para que su pecho hiciera contacto con la espalda de ella y susurrarle al oído.

\- Eres una zorra Akeno-chan, una completa puta y a las putas hay que castigarlas - la verdad no sabia ni de donde había sacado ese dialogo pero luego de ver tantas categorías de porno algo se le habrá quedado cuando vio BDSM, mientras que Akeno al escucharlo hablarle así, lejos de ofenderse le excitaba, estaba en ese transe sexual donde mientras fuera Issei no le importaba nada, es mas, le emocionaba que Issei en este momento deseara explotar el masoquismo de ella y eso la puso a a expectativa de lo que haría el castaño a continuación.

Sintió la tortuosamente lenta entrada del miembro en su coño y al mismo tiempo pudo apreciar cada pliegue de la enhiesta verga, centímetro a centímetro generando en su mente un diagrama de la polla de su novio, cada vena, cada pliegue de piel, el calor, longitud, en fin, estaba grabando a fuego ese trozo de carne en su mente y mas importante en su intimidad y cuando la sintió llegar al fondo y besar su útero le costo toda su fuerza de voluntad reprimir el gemido de éxtasis que le vino al sentirse llena.

Sin embargo pronto la desesperación la alcanzo cuando una vez que Issei entro en ella se quedo quieto sin moverse un solo milimétro de su posición, giro para verlo solo para encontrar una sonrisa burlona proveniente de el y unos ojos que a todas luces solo le decían que quería torturarla un poco.

\- No creiste que sería así de fácil verdad Akeno - podía notar la burla en su tono pero ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar por lo que rápidamente intento mover sus caderas por si misma solo para encontrarse con las manos del castaño sujetando sus caderas e impidiéndole moverse aumentando su desesperación, - que niña tan mala, desafiando a su amo incluso ahora - el se divertia viendo la suplica en los ojos de la pelinegra y eso solo hacía querer molestarla aun mas.

\- Si tanto quieres que te folle tendrás que admitir ser una mujer sucia - cada palabra de autoridad proveniente de su boca le ponía la polla dura ante la idea de subyugar a la semi ángel y en el caso de ella verse tan a merced de los caprichos de su novio la estaba humedeciendo cada vez mas, pero aun así ella tenia su orgullo y no dejaría que el la quebrara por mucho que su lado masoquista le pidiera ceder a el.

\- N-no soy, u-una mujer s-sucia Ise - no sabia que le costaba mas, hablar para negarse o sentir la polla dentro de ella sin moverse torturando su necesitado coño.

\- Jooo, entonces ya que no lo quieres admitir, entonces supongo que lo mejor sera que te saque mi polla - en cuanto dijo eso hizo el gesto de empezar a retroceder y con ese simple acto la chica se desespero, no quería que la sacara, no aun e inconscientemente la apretó tratando de aferrarse a ella en un desesperado intento de impedir que la sacara, algo que a el le hizo sonreír, - Si no quieres que la saque, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer A-ke-no-chan - podía escuchar como se divertía a su costa pero se sentía tan bien, no sabia que hacer.

Siempre fue una mujer fuerte y le mostró al mundo siempre una actitud sádica, pero con Issei era distinto, quería que la dominara, que la hiciera su mascota, que explotara su masoquismo innato, aunque claro aun tenia ese orgullo que le impedía dejar que su masoquista interna tomara el control, pero ¿porque debía limitarse?, ¿porque no podía disfrutar de ese masoquista placer?, el la amaba y ella a el y sabia que no la lastimaría, bueno, no mucho, así que con eso en mente, llego a un conclusión, Issei quería hacerlo también, que importaba lo demás eran un hombre y una mujer que se amaban disfrutando su sexualidad después de todo y su gusto por la dominación y sumisión, así que se despojo de su orgullo y cedió a su deseo.

\- Y-yo s-soy u-una... - la ultima parte la dijo en un tono tan bajo de voz que era casi un susurro, pero que fue fácilmente escuchado por los oídos del castaño aunque quería jugar un poco mas con ella.

\- Lo siento, pero no escuche lo ultimo, ¿podrías repetirlo mas fuerte? - el no llego a verlo debido a que ella le daba la espalda y su largo cabello cubría una parte de su rostro pero ella estaba sonriendo, con lujuria y deseo, esto le estaba gustando mas de lo que esperaba.

\- ¡Soy una mujer sucia! - lo grito con desesperación y en cuanto lo termino de decir sintió a Issei empezar a moverse, no con dulzura o gentileza, se movía con violencia en su interior, lo sentía apuñalar con su verga la boca de su útero, se sentía demasiado bien y no creyó que pudiese mejorar, algo en lo que se equivoco, pues el castaño aun tenia planes para ella.

SLAP, fue un sonido seco producido por el golpe de Issei a Akeno, - ¡UGYAAA! - una simple nalgada hecha poco después de empezar a moverse fue lo que produjo ese pequeño chillido de parte de la sorprendida mujer, no debía pasar a mayores salvo por un detalle, Akeno había sentido esa nalgada atravesar su glúteo como una corriente eléctrica y llegar a su bajo vientre donde se instalo generándole un placer indescriptible llevándola a un nuevo orgasmo.

\- Así es, eres una mujer sucia y a las mujeres sucias hay que castigarlas - repitió algo parecido a lo que le dijo en un principio, pero ahora se sentía diferente o al menos así lo considero Akeno quien ahora no dejaba de gemir, - entonces, te daré una nalgada cada vez que admitas ser una mujer sucia, sera tu expiación por ser tan lujuriosa - escuchar eso la enloqueció, "¿de verdad podre repetir este sentimiento si lo digo de nuevo?", fue su simple pensamiento, la idea era demasiado seductora y ella estaba demasiado ansiosa por lo que sin dudar decidió probar la veracidad de las palabras del castaño.

\- ¡Soy una mujer sucia! - en cuanto termino la oración sintió de nuevo la palma de la mano de su novio castigar con fuerza su culo enviándole de nuevo esa sensación de electrizante placer por sus caderas y hasta su vientre, - ¡soy una mujer sucia! - volvió a repetir y al hacerlo esta vez sintió la bofetada sobre su otro glúteo, pero enviando el mismo embriagante placer a través de ella, continuo repitiendo esa oración en varias ocasiones recibiendo una nalgada en cada ocasión, la mezcla de las nalgadas, el constante vaivén de las caderas de Issei al follarla y el placer electrizante que se acumulaba en su vientre le estaba haciendo correrse una y otra vez, su mente estaba hecha papilla y solo podía continuar por puro instinto.

\- ¡SOY... UNA... MUJER... SUCIA! - este ultimo grito de su parte fue mas fuerte y contenía todo el placer de una orgásmica Akeno quien como recompensa sintió una ultima nalgada sobre su ya enrojecido culo que le envió una descarga de placer mas fuerte que las anteriores, se volvería a correr y con este estaba segura de que se desmayaría.

\- Muy bien Akeno, has expiado tu pecado, ahora es momento de una recompensa - a la mete de Akeno solo llego la palabra recompensa y eso la puso feliz a la vez que ansiosa, - entonces aquí tienes tu recompensa, ¡voy a rellenar tu sucio coño de zorra con mi leche! - fue el comentario algo rudo de Issei pero eso solo emociono a la pelinegra quien sintió como Issei una vez mas se impulsaba hacia delante para un segundo después correrse y llenar su matriz con su blanco y cálido simiente sacandole un orgasmo mas a una ya enloquecida Akeno.

En cuanto termino de correrse saco su polla de la pelinegra quien solo se desplomo sobre la cama dejando su culo empinado y su coño rezumando leche, algo que al verlo Issei solo reavivo su llama, bueno, no es que la halla apagado ni menguado en ningún momento, pero cualquier intención de descansar se fue a la basura en cuanto vio la imagen del trasero de la semi ángel.

Recordó entonces que Akeno le había dicho hace un rato de que quería que tomara todos sus agujeros y ver esa imagen frente a el solo lo hizo desear tomarle la palabra con mas fuera, esta noche había sido increíble y solo podía mejorar si una de sus chicas le proponía probar el sexo anal, así que guiado por sus aun desbordados instintos se acerco a la pelinegra quien lo siguiente que sintió fue a un intruso irse metiendo por su entrada trasera.

\- Aun no acabamos Akeno, debo castigarte por todos tus agujeros - estaba completamente ido, ahogado en el placer y el morbo y ella no es que estuviese mejor pues entre mas sucio le hablara mas húmeda se podía y mas ansiosa de ser dominada se volvía.

Al principio creyó que Issei se había arrepentido en su incursión a su trasero cuando lo sintió dejar de empujar en su ano y volver a su coño, creyó que tal vez no quería forzarla cuando estaba ansiosa de ser forzada o quizás pensó que sería demasiado sucio cuando la realidad es que durante la ultima semana la semi ángel se aseguraba de limpiar muy bien esa parte de ella augurando que algo así podría llegar a pasar.

Sin embargo se extraño cuando el castaño no la penetro tampoco por su conducto vaginal, por el contrario solo movía su virilidad por todo su largo sobre su encharcada vulva y aunque le producía placer no entendía el propósito de eso, al menos no hasta que le sintió recoger una buena cantidad de sus jugos y luego embarrarlos sobre su ano, eso era lo que pretendía entonces, lubricar la entrada para poder entrar mas fácil, no es que lo necesitara pues en el estado en el que la pelinegra se encontraba no es que necesitara realmente lubricación, aun así encontró lindo el gesto de su novio que aun ahora se preocupaba por no hacerle daño sino todo lo contrario.

Aun así agradeció que le hubiese lubricado esa zona primero pues en cuanto sintió la polla de Issei separarse de su coño luego de también lubricarla adecuadamente, giro para pedir que no la torturara mas y lo que se encontró le genero un morboso y masoquista placer.

Ahí estaba su novio, con su verga enhiesta y lista para tomar su virginidad anal, pero había un detalle en sus ojos, el tono miel de los mismos se había desvanecido, ahora se mostraban de un tono verde esmeralda y su pupila se encontraba rasgada, ahora mas que nunca era un dragón, uno movido por sus instintos, su deseo de mostrar quien era superior, quien era el amo y quien el sirviente y sobre todo y aunque podían llamarla loca si querían, también veía en esos ojos tan salvajes, el deseo de un macho de preñar a su hembra.

Sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando sintió su entrada posterior desgarrada y mentalmente se aliviaba de que Issei la preparara previamente, porque antes de siquiera poder decir algo, sintió como la polla de su novio se hundía hasta la base en sus entrañas en una acometida por demás violenta y desesperada, pero que fiel a su estado actual, a la pelinegra solo le produjo placer al ser sometida por su macho transformado en poco mas que un animal en celo.

Issei no tuvo misericordia de ella ni de su recién desvirgado culo, estaba totalmente dominado por el placer y tan pronto se sintió plenamente dentro de ella no se detuvo a esperar que se acostumbrara a la intrusión y comenzó a moverse con fuerza en sus entrañas haciéndole dar ya no gemidos sino alaridos de placer, ni que decir de que en este momento Issei sentía estar en el paraíso del placer pues jamas creyó que hacerlo por atrás se sintiera así de bien, las porno no le hacían justicia a este sentimiento, estaba tan apretado, tan cálido y tan húmedo que sentía que si no perdía el pene derretido por esas cálidas paredes, entonces lo perdería arrancado dada la estrechez y lo mucho que sentía que el ano de la mujer le apretaba la polla, pero no pudo importarle menos cuando decidió continuar hasta el final sin importarle nada mas que ahogarse en ese placer que lo embargaba.

\- ¡Isheee, mash, deshgarra mi culo con tu pollaaaaa! - La pelinegra solo podía gritar y pedir que no se detuviera, se sentía demasiado bien pese a que la forma en que estaban ocurriendo las cosas bien podría clasificarse como violación anal, pero eso le encantaba y por lo rápido de las embestidas del castaño, podía asegurar que a el también, - rompe mi culoohhh, marcalo de thu propiedad, es tuyo para que hagash lo que quieraaaash - su vos se sentía cada vez mas forzada, cansada de gritar y aun así continuaba pidiendo que Issei la tomara, su lengua estaba de fuera, un ligero rastro de saliva se notaba desde la comisura de sus labios y que bajaba hasta su pecho izquierdo, su sonrisa era estúpida, incluso mas que la de Rias en su momento y no quería que se detuviera, no aun.

\- ¡Eres una degenerada Akeno, voy a tener que castigarte aun más! - luego de eso aumento la velocidad aun mas y la pelinegra sintió como su hombre se adentraba aun mas en ella si es que era posible considerando que ya lo sentía muy profundo en su interior y pronto sintió como su culo se desgarraba al poder percibir como la circunferencia del miembro de Issei se expandía ligeramente, señal de que estaba por correrse de nuevo, - este es tu castigo Akeno, me voy a correr dentro de tu sucio culo y lo marcare como mio y solo mio, ¡ME CORRO! - y en ese momento se hundió todo lo que pudo para liberar su caliente simiente en las entrañas de la chica, se sorprendió ligeramente de que luego de correrse tanto en esa noche aun fuera capaz de correrse de manera tan copiosa.

Por su parte Akeno solo pudo chillar de agónico placer cuando sintió sus entrañas ser pintadas de blanco por la cálida esencia de Issei enviándola en el proceso a un nuevo orgasmo, se sentía desfallecer y aun así temblaba de expectación pues en su entrada posterior pese a todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, aun sentía la polla dura de Issei la cual si tuviese que emitir juicio no había perdido ni un poco su rigidez.

Issei salio de Akeno una vez mas y sin delicadeza alguna la vio caer a la cama, esta vez ya no con su trasero empinado pero aun así la vista era morbosa pues ahora la pelinegra dejaba ver su culo destrozado y su ano totalmente expandido debido a su polla, pensó un segundo si dejarla descansar, pero quería probar una cosa mas antes de eso por lo que antes de proceder se encontró con una Rias fuera de combate aun, le pareció extraño, después de todo no habían sido precisamente silenciosos, pero esto le daba la oportunidad de probar un ultimo juego con su linda semi ángel.

Se acerco de nueva cuenta a la pelinegra y en un susurro contra su oído la sedujo, - no creas que ya acabamos, aun hay algo mas que hacer para que aprendas cual es tu lugar zorrita - luego de eso lamió el lóbulo de su oreja enviándole un placer que la hizo suspirar aunque por dentro tenia miedo de lo que se le pudiese ocurrir a su novio para el final, si no moría esta noche eso sería un milagro y ante ese pensamiento sintió un leve dolor de cabeza aunque poco le importo considerando lo cansada que ya estaba.

Sintió como una vez mas su coño era expandido por la polla de Issei, también las arremetidas violentas del castaño contra ella lo que provocaba gemidos ahogados en ella, hasta ese punto todo era todo lo normal que podía ser considerando la gran circunferencia de su ahora abierto culo que quedaba expuesto a Issei, la sorpresa vino con lo que paso a continuación.

Issei lo habían tachado de pervertido en la academia y considerando lo que estaba por hacer ese apodo de la bestia pervertida de Kuoh tal vez ya no seria suficiente para identificarlo, guiado por su deseo de someter a su linda pelinegra y también por el morbo que le generaba las fetichistas posibilidades con ella, bueno no es que pudiera contenerse mucho.

La pelinegra grito de sorpresa pues ahora no solo sentía un intruso en su coño, también lo sintió empezando a penetrar su culo y al concentrarse un poco pudo notar que era, no era ni mas ni menos que la mano del castaño que poco a poco iba entrando sin mucha dificultad en su previamente dilatado culo llevándola al punto de quiebre, no se lo esperaba y ciertamente no tenia idea de como reaccionar pero de algo si que estaba segura, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Issei no podía creer lo que hacía, es decir solo lo había visto navegando hasta lo mas profundo del internet en busca del porno mas guarro que pudiera existir y de algunos mangas eróticos que había leído, pero jamas creyó que eso fuera posible realmente a no ser que fueras pues una golfa consumada con ya un buen kilometraje tras de si, pero ahí estaba su hasta hace poco virginal novia pelinegra con su gran pene metido en su coño y su mano derecha en su culo, la sensación pese a lo extraña que era lo encendió y decidió experimentar ese placer al mas puro estilo hardcore.

Empezó de nuevo el mete saca de su polla contra su coño mientras ahora se le unía su mano en la parte posterior de la chica, era morboso y por los alaridos de Akeno al parecer era demasiado placentero para ella y ciertamente la sensación que percibía en su polla por parte de su mano enterrada en el trasero de su mujer no le era para nada desagradable ni mucho menos, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, única y malévola pero que saciaría su actual sadismo para con la pelinegra y también explotaría el masoquismo en el que ella parecía haberse sumergido.

Continuando con el movimiento de mete saca tanto de su polla como de su mano poco a poco fue cambiando la posición de la ultima en el trasero de la semi ángel hasta que su palma quedo horizontalmente y en dirección de su pene y posteriormente la cerro alrededor de la misma.

La chica gimió y no de dolor precisamente, en este momento su cuerpo no era mas que una masa orgásmica en manos de su novio quien al parecer no importaba que hiciera solo le provocaba placer a ella y el sentir ahora como el chico sujetaba su polla con su mano incluso atravesar de la barrera que separaba sus dos agujeros se sentía muy bien, particularmente la sensación de como se extendía su membrana para adaptarse a la actual situación dentro de ella y así complacer a su pareja.

Por su parte el castaño estaba estupefacto, cada vez se sorprendía mas de la flexibilidad y la disposición natural del cuerpo de Akeno a someterse a su voluntad, así que con una sonrisa sádica empezó con la siguiente fase de su plan, la cual consistía obviamente en masturbarse con su mano a través del culo de la pelinegra mientras follaba con su polla el coño de la misma todo esto claro sin reducir ni un ápice el nivel de sus embestidas.

Pronto la pelinegra dejo de pensar correctamente, por milésima vez en esa noche donde los orgasmos habían estado a la orden del día, pero la sensación que la embargaba ahora era de lo mas masoquista y era debido a como se sentía en este momento donde podía sentir en su coño y en su culo como Issei se estaba pajeando usando sus agujeros para tal propósito y eso solo aumentaba su nivel de ahegao.

Issei por su parte sentía cada vez mas placer, pero aun no estaba satisfecho por lo cual procedió con el siguiente punto en la agenda, se reclino un momento sobre la pelinegra para hablarle al oído y si quería que tuviera el máximo efecto, de sus labios no podía salir ni una sola palabra de cariño en su siguiente dialogo.

\- Eres la reina de las zorras Akeno-chan, mira que no importarte que te use como one-hole para masturbarme, es mas disfrutar cada segundo de esto, dudo que haya un chico en el mundo que sea capaz de amar a una depravada como tu - con cada palabra despectiva y humillante hacia la joven sacerdotisa sentía como las paredes de su coño se revolvían con placer y se apretaban contra el haciéndolo sonreír, - pero no te preocupes, yo si te amo, amo cada parte de mi desvergonzada miko y te voy a entrenar para que solo sientas placer conmigo - luego de decir lo ultimo recupero su posición anterior y reanudo su marcha contra el coño de Akeno.

Quería llevarla al limite, quebrarla, romperla a placer y crear una nueva Akeno que solo viviera para el y por el, así que arreció con mayor violencia sus estocadas con el fin de lograr su sádico cometido.

\- ¡Eres mía Akeno, solo mía, ¿me entendiste?! - aunque se notaba autoridad en su voz, la pelinegra no respondió, a duras penas si podía jadear sin correrse en este punto, así que decidió ser mas rudo, - ¡tu maldita puta, acaso estas sorda, creí haberte preguntado ¿si me entendiste?! - se sentía raro hablarle de esa forma, pero era un raro placentero y al parecer no había objeciones en el trato por parte de su pareja.

Por su parte Akeno estaba que no podía de la felicidad y el placer, Issei la estaba dominando de una forma tan brusca, sin posibilidades de objetar y al mismo tiempo sentía que a partir de ese momento nadie sería capaz de saciarla, solo Issei, su Ise, por lo que mas que feliz y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se entrego a su sumisión.

\- S-shi, Ishe s-shoy tusha y sholo tusha - le costaba hablar sin sonar estúpida pero logro decirlo, aunque al parecer no era lo que Issei quería escuchar cuando con la única mano libre que tenia pinzo su clítoris con rudeza haciéndole chillar de sorpresa y placer, por no mencionar el dolor de tal acción que solo la motivaba mas.

\- Es Ise-sama para ti zorra, no te he dado permiso de que me hables con tal confianza - cada vez se sorprendía mas de lo dominante que se portaba y lo natural que le salia también, pero en este momento no se quejaría, especialmente cuando parecía funcionar bien con este juego entre ellos dos.

\- H-hai Ishe-shama, Akeno es su desvergonshada miko, sholo le sirvo a Ishe-shama y a nadhie mash - se sentía feliz de declararse de su novio y solo de el, al demonio Rias y los maou, quería obedecerlo solo a el, a Ise a su amo y servirlo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón como una buena mascota, porque en ese momento eso era lo que se consideraba, la linda y masoquista mascota de su Ise.

\- Muy bien Akeno-chan, esa respuesta merece un premio, dime, ¿qué quiere mi linda zorrita? - ya le resultaba fácil y cómodo llamarla así en este momento así que continuo de aquella manera y espero a la respuesta de su destrozada novia, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo ya intuía cual seria su petición.

-S-semen, quiero todo el semen de mi amo en lo profundo de mi coño, por favor Ise-sama, ¡preñeme! - eso ultimo lo sorprendió pero al parecer a su cuerpo la idea de impregnarla le gusto, aunque por desgracia esa ultima parte de su deseo no podría ser, aun así cumpliría lo demás en compensación.

\- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quiere mi linda esclava, eso es lo que le daré - y al acabar de hablar reanudo sus acometidas sin soltar su polla a través del culo de la pelinegra, de hecho apretó mas fuerte para correrse mas rápido y mas fuerte y entonces en medio de ese frenesí ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos previo y en ese momento tampoco noto sinceramente, de tan profundo que se metía el castaño, logro atravesar el útero de la chica y ahora estaba follando directamente la matriz de la semi ángel hasta las paredes enviándola a una secuencia de orgasmos que la dejaría desmayada mas adelante.

Por su parte Issei solo sintió una mayor presión en la punta de su polla pero le resto importancia, solo quería correrse dentro de su novia y marcarla una vez mas como suya, aun así en ese momento quiso darle un premio extra a su linda pelinegra y sin que lo notara convoco por un momento su guantelete y cargo un par de boost que luego transfirió a una zona concreta de la chica, a su clítoris hipersensibilizandolo haciendo que en este punto la presión de su coño sobre su polla fuera máxima y ya no pudiera resistirse a correrse.

Saco en ese momento su mano del culo de Akeno y con cada mano tomo una de las piernas de la pelinegra para luego levantarla en el aire mientras se hundía profundamente en su útero y luego se corría con fuerza, algo que Akeno no logro soportar, pues la combinación de la sensibilidad en su clítoris, la abundante corrida de su novio, el ligero abultamiento de su vientre por tanto semen que tenia dentro, el que su culo hubiese sido mancillado hasta hace poco y la sensación de sumisión la hicieron tener el mayor orgasmo de la noche, especialmente porque en este punto se estaba orinando de placer y solo podía chillar mientras cubría su cara en vergüenza ante su accionar.

Finalmente la pelinegra cayo totalmente inconsciente, ya no podía seguir aunque quisiera, pero al parecer con el castaño la historia era diferente, aun no estaba saciado, tal vez su lado mas sádico si, pero el resto de el no y con sus dos novias desmayadas no sabía que mas hacer, al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta sentir unos brazos tras el rodeándolo de su cintura.

\- Ara, mira nada mas y ella se burlaba de mi hace un rato, Ise puedes ser placenteramente aterrador si te lo propones - era Rias, en algún momento había despertado y por el accionar de sus manos, estaba mas que lista para una nueva ronda de sexo con el, - dime Ise aun te sientes con ganas de seguir, porque me gustaría probar eso que hiciste con Akeno - se sorprendió, ¿ no se refería a lo de someterla o si?, porque de ser así la verdad no creía poder contenerse aun si ella se lo pedía, - me refiero a lo que hiciste con tu Boosted Gear sobre su clítoris, me gustaría probar que se siente - por un lado se sentía aliviado y por el otro decepcionado, pero quizás fuese mejor de esa manera.

Se giro para verla con una sonrisa, esta vez una tierna y amorosa y una vez mas convoco su guantelete el cual envió un dulce escalofrió sobre la pelirroja en cuanto ella escucho el boost del mismo en anticipación a lo que seguiría.

Rias se abrió de piernas recostada en la cama y al igual que al principio de su encuentro lo recibió con brazos abiertos y una sonrisa cargada del mas puro amor que le tenia, - ven Ise, reclama lo que es tuyo por derecho - y justo después de eso solo recibió el transfer de su novio sobre su monte de venus antes de ser penetrada en lo que seria una larga sesión de orgasmos de parte de la pelirroja.

Si, tal vez ese día no haya empezado bien, pero la noche había compensado todo lo vivido hasta ahora y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto y un buen indicativo de dicha afirmación era la fuerza con la que Rias cerraba las piernas tras su espalda para evitar que saliera de ella, como si eso estuviera dentro de sus planes.

**Continuara**

* * *

Bueno con esto damos fin a lo que seria la primera vez de los tres luego de ver como cada uno iba enloqueciendo de deseo, espero haya cumplido sus expectativas luego de tanta espera porque no se si esto salio bien, aunque si disfrute escribiendo el capítulo.

Gracias por leer esta historia que espero les guste más cada vez, cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario mientras no sea ofensivo será bien recibido, ahora si con los reviews.

**Guest**

Thanks man

**Incursio Graal**

Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, espero no decepcionarte con este donde finalmente pueden sucumbir a sus deseos. Estoy pensando hacerlo con las demas, no todas y ciertamente no puedo prometer que con Asia, tal vez pase mas tiempo con Issei pero para el argumento que estoy usando no creo que sea factible... ya veremos.

**chisa782911**

Sorry por eso, pero necesitaba estipular la condición de los tres antes de saltar a lo bueno. Me alegra que por lo menos estos capítulos transitorios te gustaran y déjame estrechar tu mano pues como tu Akeno es mi personaje favorito, en cuanto a lo que propones, claro que las toma, es mas como viste es ella quien se las ofrece, los juegos BDSM creo que es mas que obvio que jugaran, es Akeno por el amor de quien sea, seria un insulto no aprovechar ese masoquismo que muestra con Issei, mas si lo desato como lo muestra aquí, lo de los juguetes, bueno en la universidad es complicado pues no creo que el control tenga tanto alcance, pero de que los va a usar los va a usar, en cuanto a lo del fisting, espero te haya gustado como quedo, por que a mi me encanto el desarrollar esa parte, especialmente porque Akeno da para trabajar fetiches mas fuertes.

Amigo, te estas dando mucho merito, mira que yo soy muy fetichista y un mega pervertido para estas historias, de hecho tengo una historia de Fairy Tail en publicación donde en palabras simples, Erza aun es virgen solo para efecto de la trama, porque si vez su capitulo especial, me puse tonto con ella y cuando retome me pondré mas.

No lo había considerado, especialmente porque esa serie es fetichismo puro y duro y es difícil crear algo nuevo, aunque podría trabajar dos opciones, una como dices y otra como una historia mas de mi saga de historias shota.

**Forbiden-000**

Gracias bro, espero te haya gustado este también.

**Ignacio365**

Espero haya cumplido tus expectativas con este capitulo.

Lo del segundo pene aun estoy pensando como carajos se puede hacer, lo del crecimiento del original bueno veras que ya tenia planeado tal cosa aunque con el tiempo ira aumentando la intensidad supongo, lo de usar su poder para hacerlas mas sensibles también lo tenia estipulado a que ocurriera como podrás notar, lo de la hibridación no me llama la atención pues no soy muy fan del bestiality la verdad así que no ocurrirá, tal vez algo de kemonomimi si se de pero mas por parte de chicas de raza youkai, el embarazo... bueno eso ya se vera si ocurre o no, aun faltan algunas chicas y en cuanto a futuras victimas, se puede considerar victima cuando ellas vienen con placer a entregarse a su dragón?

**x29**

Creo que no me explique bien, me refería a algún fetiche o acto lascivo que encontrarías interesante que realizaran. A partir de aquí la historia va a seguir un camino, pero tratare de como dices, no ser repetitivo ni en los actos sexuales ni en el proceder de la trama. La extensión no sabría decirte pero no acaba con este capitulo, es decir tengo planes aun para algunas de las chicas del harem y otras tantas antes de acabar. Claro esta esa es la idea, no me quiero apresurar con los acontecimientos. Creo que si me haces entrar en la piel de Issei para ese momento, Rias y Akeno no volverían a disfrutar del sexo normal con todo lo que me gustaría hacerles XD.

**1kirit02**

Gracias, trate de darles buenas redacción a los prólogos.

Espero que haya llenado tus expectativas y que la espera haya valido la pena.


	5. Consecuencias

Continuamos con la historia, de nuestro dragón de los pechos favorito en una aventura que muchos quisieran y que por fin se sale del cliché ridículo de la traicion.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **High School DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamietos

\- **Te lo advertí Aibou** \- Ser sellado en una Sacred Gear

\- _Necesito que te encargues de esto_ \- comunicación por sello u holograma.

**Temporada de celo**

**Capitulo 5: Consecuencias  
**

El sol brillaba fuerte esa mañana, y en el cuarto del castaño tres figuras retozaban en la cama satisfechas, felices, especialmente la persona en la mitad quien parecía sentirse libre de una enorme carga en mas de un sentido, realmente relajado en esa mañana y como culparlo si acababa de vivir la mejor noche de su vida luego de una semana intensa y tortuosa donde sus dos compañeras se habían encargado de provocarle el mas tortuoso placer.

Si, para Issei la noche vivida sería una para recordar el resto de su vida, pues podría catalogarse como la mejor experiencia porno que había tenido luego de una semana donde su placer se mantuvo al máximo pero sin poder liberarlo en ningún momento, ciertamente sabía que se había excedido en su comportamiento de ayer con sus chicas en la cama, pero mentiría si dijera que no disfruto de cada segundo de marcarlas como suyas, de hacerlas rogar por su pene, de expandir sus vientres con cada nueva abundante descarga en lo profundo de sus matrices.

Si, se había pasado pero por mucho que trataba aun ahora no se arrepentía ni se sentía mal de haber domado a ese par de hembras en celo que estuvieron provocandolo estos últimos días.

Ahora ahí estaba el con sus dos mujeres cada una a uno de sus lados abrazándolo como podían y no tenían la intención de soltarlo al parecer, algo que el parecía no importarle ya que se sentía a gusto y su rostro sereno mientras dormía delataba su sentir por la sutil sonrisa que lo acompañaba, no era una pervertida ni mucho menos, era una llena de amor y satisfacción de saber que tenia a sus dos mujeres a su lado.

Para nadie en esa casa era un secreto que desde que empezaron su relación, Issei se había hecho muy dependiente del contacto físico al punto de que no podía dormir si no tenia a alguien a quien abrazar, papel que casi siempre cumplía Rias mas que encantada de ser su almohada para abrazar, pero que cambiaba cuando era Akeno quien dormía con el pues tendía a pegarse a el de manera sugerente y gracias a la ultima semana las dos habían tomado posesión de ese derecho, algo que como se dijo, al castaño no le importaba, mas bien, le hacía feliz sentir a alguien con el en las noches en su cama.

El único problema era que en este momento la luz del día estaba entrando en su cuarto y le estaba dando directamente en la cara a los tres siendo el mas mortificado Issei pues en cuanto las chicas sintieron los dorados rayos del sol solo se acurrucaron mas contra el escondiendo en su pecho sus rostros para que no perturbara la paz de su sueño y las embriagantes sensaciones de placer que aun recorrían sus exuberantes anatomías.

Y lo que lo hacia lamentarse era que contrario al reloj en la cabecera de su cama, contra este nuevo enemigo no podían hacer nada, es decir, no podían simplemente tomar el sol y aventarlo con su súper fuerza contra una pared para destrozarlo y que no fastidiara su sueño como lo hizo Akeno con el reloj un segundo después de que este empezara asonar para despertarlos y luego regresar a su cómoda posición sobre su novio.

No, esta vez no tenían nada que hacer y ya que el sol parecía no tener la intención de dejarlos dormir ni un segundo mas, los tres se vieron forzados a abrir los ojos, pero en ningún momento las chicas tuvieron el deseo de apartarse del castaño y el tampoco es que estuviese muy por la labor de permitirlo pues pronto libero sus brazos del suave y esponjoso agarre de las chicas y sus enormes pechos y procedió a enredarlos en las cinturas de las dos féminas para atraerlas mas a el.

Una vez despertaron por completo y recordando lo que habían vivido hasta hace relativamente poco, no pudieron evitar dirigirse miradas entre ellos en las cuales no había ni un gramo de vergüenza, ni un solo atisbo de arrepentimiento, todo lo que vieron en los ojos del otro fue amor, de el hacia ellas y de ellas hacia el y por que no decirlo, el el caso de los tres, también había un atisbo de lujuria ante la idea de repetir por no decir que superar la experiencia previa.

Rias pretendió querer decir algo, aunque sus palabras o al menos las que tenía planeadas inicialmente se esfumaron ante lo que vio y una ira asesina contra su mejor amiga y hermana surgió ante su descaro.

Ahí, frente a ella y sin recato alguno la pelinegra se movió hasta quedar cara a cara con Issei para luego de darle una sonrisa coqueta procedió a devorar los labios del castaño en un demandante beso, uno que el chico correspondió gustoso con igual o mas intensidad mientras la mano en la cintura de Akeno rápidamente se deslizo hasta amasar el carnoso culo de la semi ángel quien gimió gustosa en la boca del castaño en clara felicidad de poder confirmar que lo ocurrido hace unas horas no fue un sueño.

\- ¡Akeno, ¿Que crees que estas haciendo con Ise?! - fue lo que termino diciendo la princesa carmesí movida por los celos al ver tan demandante beso, algo que ella también quería probar y que por la golosa de Akeno se estaba retrasando mas de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a tolerar, - ¡suelta a Ise, el es mio! ¡y tu Ise trata de no disfrutar tanto de engañar a tu novia con una zorra! - ahora se dirigió a Issei mientras separaba a una quejumbrosa Akeno de los labios del castaño entre maldiciones de su parte y comentarios de su parte sobre lo frígida que era una esposa y lo candente que era una amante hinchando una vena en la frente de la pelirroja por la molestia que representaban los caprichos de la pelinegra.

\- Lo siento Rias, solo no pude evitarlo - la tranquilidad junto con la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando la estaba enfureciendo mas, no porque se sintiera ofendida ni mucho menos pues en realidad no le importaba compartir con Akeno, el problema es que por mucho que tratara sus celos aun la doblegaban y ver que la pelinegra se llevo el beso de buenos días de Issei no le hizo gracia, - pero no te preocupes, tengo un beso destinado solo para ti Rias - y como si le hubiese leído la mente la arrastro con el y le dio un beso tan profundo y necesitado como el que le dio a Akeno permitiéndole al castaño probar los labios y la saliva de la pelirroja y viceversa quien olvido todo su enojo en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto, ademas del hecho de que al igual que con la pelinegra, el castaño no tardo mucho en migrar su mano hacia su protuberante retaguardia y sujetarlo con fuerza como reclamando propiedad sobre el.

En cuanto se separaron un hilo de saliva conecto sus bocas como clara señal de que ninguno de los dos quería terminar la conexión aun, mas sin embargo la necesidad de aire los obligaba, aunque eso no impidió que el manoseo sobre sus nalgas continuara con la misma violencia del principio, algo que le gustaba pues le hacía saber lo mucho que la deseaba su hombre.

\- Eres un tramposo Ise, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo y menos si me besas así - Rias hablo con una expresión de adorable molestia mientras sus labios formaban un tierno puchero, algo digno de admirar si se consideraba el hecho de que la mujer se encontraba desnuda bajo una sabana que solo abrazaba de manera sugerente su obscena figura y que sus pechos estaban libres de ese abrazo permitiendo la vista de sus enhiestos pezones producto del anterior beso.

Se vieron con coquetería mientras se sonreían y para Rias el momento era perfecto, pero como muchas cosas le habían demostrado antes, esos momentos duran poco y este no sería la excepción cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y colocar una expresión de satisfacción total, algo que la confundió totalmente hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Donde esta esa ero miko degenerada? - solo hasta ese momento cayo en cuenta de que desde que empezó el beso con Ise, dejo de sentir a su pervertida amiga a su lado y eso era raro pues igual que ella, a Akeno últimamente no le hacía mucha gracia dejar de sentir los labios de Issei sobre ella o peor aun ver a alguien mas besarlo por tanto tiempo, - Ise, ¡¿donde esta Akeno?! - pero una vez mas no recibió respuesta, solo lo vio sudar mientras esa sonrisa de satisfacción personal continuaba y cuando abrió los ojos para mirarla una vez mas sus ojos eran esmeralda, señal inequívoca que estaba dominado por sus instintos de nuevo.

Fue entonces de que se percato de dos cosas, la primera, la mano de Issei que antes sujetaba a Akeno, ahora bajo las sabanas y parecían estar sujetando algo y mas importante y evidente en este caso, el extraño bulto cerca de la cintura de Issei que se movía rítmicamente en un movimiento que ella conocía muy bien, lo había practicado mucho la ultima semana.

"Como fue que no me percate de eso antes" fue el único pensamiento que le llego a su mente antes de entender que tan obnubilada se encontraba por su beso con Issei que desconecto de cualquier cosa que no fuera el húmedo ósculo que mantuvo con el castaño, tiempo que al parecer cierta miko pervertida había sabido aprovechar muy bien.

Sin tardar mas de un segundo desde que cayo en cuenta de la situación tomo la sabana y con violencia la retiro de sus cuerpos para revelar lo que se escondía bajo ellas, encontrando que sus sospechas eran mas que acertadas respecto a ese extraño bulto que había visto segundos antes.

En definitiva iba a castigar a Akeno mas tarde pues en cuanto retiro la sabana lo que encontró fue a una Akeno con su garganta violada por la enorme tranca de Issei que se encontraba perfectamente alojada en su cavidad oral mientras ella parecía disfrutar de tal acción de sentir su garganta usurpada por ese enorme pedazo de carne mientras con una mano estimulaba uno de sus pezones y la otra jugaba con su clítoris.

Estaba a punto de recriminarle por una vez mas robarle lo que era suyo, sin embargo no lo logro cuando sintió la mano de Issei posada en su trasero retirarse rápidamente de su anatomía antes de dirigirse junto a su otra mano sobre la cabeza de Akeno antes de enterrarle su verga hasta el fondo cortandole la respiración y luego ver las mejillas de la semi ángel hincharse con lo que estaba segura era una de las abundantes descargas de la leche de polla de su Ise.

Todo frente a una Rias paralizada quien solo podía ver impotente como Akeno se ahogaba en la leche de Issei y lo disfrutaba con gula mientras de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus purpúreos ojos y de su coño un gran chorro de jugos de amor eran expulsados en un poderoso squirt señal del orgasmo de la morena.

Y cuando todo acabo vio como deslizaba su polla fuera de la boca de su amiga quien solo vomito semen antes de desplomarse sobre el vientre del castaño justo al lado de su ahora relajada polla, lo suficientemente cerca como para que la enorme vara de carne rozara en una sutil y obscena caricia la mejilla de la pelinegra y luego notar como la chica dirigía sus ensombrecidos ojos a un sudado Issei que respiraba erráticamente, totalmente satisfecho para verlo como una perra sumisa mira a su dueño, algo que solo aumento sus celos.

Oh si, acabaría con Akeno mas tarde y le enseñaría a respetar lo ajeno, algo que inconscientemente le hizo recordar que en un momento de lujuria la noche pasada se vio a si misma entregando a Grayfia a Issei para que la disciplinara por interrumpir su momento de amor nocturno, quizás podría desfogar incluso esa fantasía con su reina ya que ella disfrutaba tanto del dolor y de robarle sus pertenencias.

\- ¡A-KE-NO! - esta vez nada evitaría que le diera un castigo apropiado a la sucia mujer que tenía por reina, de hecho empezaba a cargar el poder en sus manos, haría con ella como hizo con Issei durante el problema de Kokabiel, 1000 azotes en su culo, quizás con eso aprendiera la lección o solo la alentara mas, esperaba que fuera lo primero.

\- No te enfades Rias, solo estoy cumpliendo mis deberes - lo dicho por la pelinegra la paro en seco pues no entendía a que se refería exactamente, algo que al parecer su reina noto y procedió a explicarse, - yo soy la mascota de mi Ise y como su mascota es mi deber complacerlo y hacerlo feliz, esa es mi felicidad - se sorprendió de la total sumisión de Akeno tras solo una noche de pasión con Issei, era algo bastante increíble a su parecer.

Aunque pensadolo bien, era de Akeno de quien hablábamos y ella era demasiado complaciente con Issei, caprichosa y mimada cuando se trataba de el, era casi como si se hubiera transformado en el aire que necesitaba para respirar y pese a que su mente aun estaba algo aletargada para algunas cosas, logro recordar claramente que en algún momento durante la noche pasada escucho a su reina jurar ser la zorra de Ise, de serle leal y complaciente por el resto de su vida y aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo, cuando volvió a hacerlo con ella, estaba mas que segura de que ella se había entregado de la misma manera a su Ise, aunque para ella solo era un juego, un morboso juego al calor de las circunstancias, pero al parecer para Akeno no lo fue.

Estaba segura de que si Issei aparecía en este momento diciéndole a Akeno que tenia un collar para ella símbolo de que era su mascota, ella se lo arrebataría de las manos y se lo colocaría mas que feliz y el pensamiento le causo celos, fue entonces que a ella llego una idea, tal vez no fuera la desvergonzada de Akeno, pero si el juego era que en la cama ambas fueran sus mascotas, ¿porque no jugar entonces?

Con ello en mente decidió hacer su parte y se trepo sobre Issei dejando sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Issei quien al verla se emociono por la sonrisa seductora que le daba y la perspectiva de lo que la pelirroja frente a el haría y no se equivoco en su euforia cuando sintió como su miembro rígido de nuevo se enterró en las suaves, cálidas y húmedas carnes de su pelirroja novia.

\- Mmmmm, Iseee, ahora es mi turno de complacer a mi lindo amo - y con eso dicho inicio un tortuoso y lento sube y baja sobre la longitud del castaño, tortuoso para ambos pues Issei quería enterrarse hasta lo mas profundo y Rias quería sentir mayor fricción sobre sus paredes y esa velocidad no era suficiente, por lo que con una última mirada cargada de deseo entre ellos cedió por completo a las demandas de su cuerpo y su corazón.

Todo habría sido genial si no fuera por un detalle, se olvido de una celosa y masoquista mascota propiedad de Issei y al parecer ella también estaba molesta de que le quitaran a su amo, por lo cual ataco a su por decirlo así, enemiga para que lo liberara cuanto antes y la mejor forma era atacar a su zona mas sensible al alcance.

¡KYAAAAAAA!

Fue todo lo que se escucho en la habitación cuando los enormes pechos de la pelirroja fueron sujetados desde la espalda y sus pezones pinzados y retorcidos por la pelinegra quien no dejaba de jugar con ellos llevándola casi al borde del orgasmo mas rápido de lo que ella quería, algo que cuando trato de protestarle a su reina no lo logro cuando sus labios fueron tomados por los de ella.

\- Ara Ara, Rias no trates de sacar ventaja, era mi turno de complacer a Ise-sama - fue lo único que recibió de parte de Akeno en forma de susurro cuando se separaron sus labios y para desgracia o placer de la pelirroja, toda la escena fue vista por la atenta vista de Issei quien enloquecido de lujuria aumento la intensidad de las acometidas llevando a Rias hasta el limite de su cordura.

No paso mucho antes de que tanto Rias como Issei se corrieran en un orgasmo tan intenso que la pelirroja casi sintió morirse por la sobrecarga de éxtasis en la que se sumió, desplomándose sobre el pecho de Issei y luego sentir como la aun enhiesta polla del castaño salia o mas bien era retirada de su interior, lo siguiente que supo de si misma era que había sido retirada del regazo de Issei y ahora se encontraba recostada en la cama respirando agitadamente recuperándose mientras veía a su reina ocupar su lugar arriba de Issei mientras mostraba una expresión desesperada.

\- No es justo Ise, yo también quiero que te corras dentro de mi, por favor folla el coño de tu sumisa mascota - jamas llego a pensar que vería a la siempre estoica y sádica Akeno rogar y menos por un pene, pero ahí estaba totalmente transformada en un masoquista enamorada y al parecer para Issei fue algo que no pudo soportar pues de inmediato paso a enterrarse hasta lo profundo dentro de la chica y no parecía tener la intención de detenerse hasta pintar de blanco su interior, algo que le estaba dando mucha felicidad a la semi ángel.

* * *

**\- **Ha, ha, ha, Ise eso fue increíble - y no era para menos el comentario de la pelinegra quien caía acostada en la cama luego de su quinto orgasmo esa mañana, su vientre se encontraba rezumando leche debido a lo mucho que su novio se había corrido dentro de ella e inconscientemente se llevo la mano al vientre deseando que toda esa leche la dejara preñada para darle hijos a su Ise, - ne Ise, hagamoslo todas las mañanas de ahora en adelante - aun así no estaba de mas asegurarse un buen y nutritivo desayuno de leche de dragón.

\- Akeno, no seas tan golosa - fue la critica de una despeinada Rias quien igual que su amiga y hermana se encontraba con su vagina repleta del semen de su castaño mientras trataba de recomponerse de todos los orgasmos vividos y luego de su intento de regaño se sonrojo antes de hablar también, - pero hacerlo todas las mañanas no estaría mal - al parecer su reina no era la única que quería un mañanero de ahora en adelante, eso sin contar que estaba imitando a su reina en cuanto a la mano en su vientre.

\- **Espero que lo hayas disfrutado Aibou, porque no sabes el lio en el que estas** \- esta vez quien hablo interrumpiendo el momento fue el dragón sellado dentro del castaño que contrario a lo que era normal, hablo para todos los presentes y no solo para el castaño como era habitual lo cual sorprendió a todos por la seriedad en sus palabras.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Ddraig?, ¿qué tiene de malo lo que hicimos? - era la duda del castaño quien sin darse cuenta empezó a recordar la advertencia de su compañero antes de que perdiera el control y un miedo empezó a invadirlo al creer que quizás ahora sus chicas estaban en peligro por su culpa.

\- **No se si lo recuerdes Aibou, pero poco antes de que lo hicieras con tus mujeres te dije que había descubierto que te estaba pasando los últimos días** \- eso le llamo la atención a los tres, pues ciertamente habían notado esos cambios en el castaño y esperaban que quizás eso también explicase el extraño comportamiento que también presentaron las dos chicas.

\- ¿Puedo saber que fue lo que descubriste sobre el comportamiento de mi Ise? - fue la pregunta de la pelirroja, pregunta que parecía también compartir la pelinegra en el lugar pues ambas veían intensamente a la gema en la mano de Issei a la espera de una respuesta.

\- **No es nada malo, así que puedes relajarte Rias Gremory** \- en cierta forma esas palabras la aliviaron, sin embargo aun persistía la duda sobre porque el dragón parecía tan contrariado con los actuales sucesos.

\- Pero si no es nada malo, entonces porque te preocupas tanto Ddraig - ahora el castaño hablaba con curiosidad en su voz, quería saber que es lo que pasaba y el porque eso lo metía en problemas.

\- **En realidad es bastante simple Aibou, solo no me percate de ello antes** \- eso lo desconcertó, como podía ser simple y al mismo tiempo traer problemas según las palabras del dragón rojo, -** lo que te esta ocurriendo es sencillo, estas en tu temporada de celo** \- fue la revelación del dragón como si no fuera la gran cosa y al mismo tiempo como si fuera el mayor descubrimiento de la historia.

El silencio que siguió a esa revelación fue por demás incomodo para todos los ahí presentes incluyendo al dragón, pues esperaba una mejor reacción de parte de los tres luego de escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo con el castaño o cuando menos que entendieran las implicaciones de lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Eh? - fue todo lo que salio de los labios del castaño, dando a entender que lo dicho por Ddraig no tenia sentido y si lo tenia era demasiado estúpido para el, - no entiendo a que te refieres con eso Ddraig, ¿como que temporada de celo? - fue la pregunta del castaño tratando de entender que era lo que trataba de decir su compañero.

-** En serio que a veces puedes ser un perfecto imbécil Aibou** \- se sintió ofendido claro esta, pero por la forma en que lo dijo el dragón mas ofendido se sentía el, - **la temporada de celo es la época en la que muchos seres buscan procrear y se dejan llevar solo por sus instintos, ya deberías saberlo, te enfrentaste a ese problema con la nekomata blanca** \- se sentía ridículo haciendo de profesor en algo tan básico para el castaño, pero a veces olvidaba lo tonto y distraído que este poda llegar a ser.

\- ¿Koneko?, ¿Ise que tiene ella que ver en todo esto? - se salieron del tema en cuanto Rias pregunto eso, movida por dos emociones contradictorias entre si, la primera los celos de que otra chica se le adelantase y la segunda emoción, la preocupación por su pequeña kouhai, no quería ni imaginar como quedo la chica luego de que Issei la tomara con ese monstruo que tenia entre las piernas con su cuerpo tan pequeño, algo que al parecer Akeno también sentía pues ambas empezaron a verlo acusatoriamente, - ¿y bien?, ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa? - estaba expectante por la respuesta y el que Issei sudase no le ayudaba mucho en su inocencia.

Por suerte el dragón decidió salvar el pellejo de su portador cuando explico lo que ocurrió y como gracias a la intervención de la gata negra las cosas no se salieron de control en ese momento para alivio de los tres, aunque por razones muy diferentes entre si, siendo el mas aliviado el castaño del posible castigo que le habrían dado si las cosas no se hubiesen aclarado.

\- Como sea, no entiendo ¿cual es el problema en todo esto? - esta vez fue el turno de Akeno de expresarse respecto al tema, - a mi parecer es algo bueno que Issei tenga una temporada de celo, significa que el sexo sera mas intenso y eso me gusta - no pudieron evitar sentirse avergonzados del proceso de pensamiento tan simple y pervertido de la semi ángel, aunque no es que estuvieran en desacuerdo con ella, al menos en una parte.

\- Akeno tiene razón Ddraig, no es como si tus anteriores portadores no hubieran tenido una época de apareamiento también - ahora fue el turno del castaño de presentar sus argumentos ahora que entendía de que iba todo esto, sin embargo el silencio del dragón no auguraba nada bueno en este caso, - D-Ddraig, otros portadores ya han tenido este efecto, ¿no es verdad? - el continuo silencio lo estaba espantando, al menos hasta que lo escucho suspirar dentro de la gema.

\- **No es que no hayan mostrado indicios, pero debido a su suerte, muchos morían antes de poder entrar por completo si es que lo iban a hacer y quienes lograban sobrevivir lo suficiente jamas lo mostraron, así que no estoy tan seguro de que lo hayan experimentado realmente** \- en definitiva eso ponía las cosas en otra perspectiva para los ahí presentes.

\- Bueno supongo que como la Sacred Gear corrompe la esencia del portador transformando una parte de si mismo en parte dragón es algo natural, aunque al no ser totalmente dragón no podían experimentarlo por completo - Rias realizo su análisis basado en lo que había aprendido de los últimos meses al lado de un híbrido de dragón.

\- **En teoría no te equivocas Rias Gremory, pero no debes olvidar que mi portador actual esta lejos de ser un humano, de hecho es mas dragón que otra cosa** \- eso alarmo a los tres pues esa revelación tenia otras connotaciones para la actual encrucijada, - **de por si, Issei ya había sacrificado parte de su humanidad dando su brazo a cambio del poder para salvarte de tu compromiso con el Phoenex, así que en ese entonces ya era mas dragón que cualquier otra cosa y luego esta el evento de Shalba durante los exámenes de ascenso donde el murió y su alma se transfirió a un cuerpo hecho con carne, sangre y poder de dragón, así que si tuviese que ponerlo en términos de porcentaje, Aibou eres en un 90 % un dragón y el otro 10 % representa tu lado como demonio reencarnado, después de todo tu esencia la marca la raza mas dominante en este caso la de dragón** \- fue entonces que los tres cayeron en ese hecho, no es que no lo pensaran antes, pero no le dieron tanta importancia como ahora ya que lo único que les importo en ese momento fue que volvían a estar juntos.

\- Pero eso en que afecta en todo esto, entiendo que si soy mayormente un dragón la temporada de celo me afecte mas, pero no veo como eso tiende a ser un problema - ahora se notaba la desesperación en la voz del castaño mientras intentaba llegar a una conclusión en todo este asunto, una que al parecer salvo por Ddraig ninguno de los presentes lograba descifrar.

\- **Se los pondré de esta manera** \- al decir eso, los tres prestaron mucha atención a lo que fuese a decir el dragón a continuación, - **¿que tanto saben sobre la naturaleza de un dragón?** \- esa pregunta los descoloco y al mismo tiempo los puso a pensar sobre lo que significaba ser un dragón.

\- Bueno, los dragones son energía pura - fue el comentario de Rias, empezando el análisis desde lo mas obvio respecto a lo que era un dragón hasta donde se sabía, algo a lo que el dragón dio su corroboración.

\- Están hasta la cima de la cadena evolutiva - esta vez fue el turno de Akeno de aportar con su propio conocimiento sobre la especie, algo a lo que Ddraig estuvo de acuerdo también dando su visto bueno al aporte.

\- Son una especie que gusta de do... mi... nar a... - esta vez fu Issei quien hablo, recordando las palabras de su maestro Tannin y quedándose mudo al ir dilucidando a que quería llegar su compañero reptil.

-** Correcto Aibou, esa es la parte a la que quería llegar** \- esta vez todos se quedaron callados cuando parecía que el dragón planeaba explicar la parte mas importante de todo esto, - **los dragones siempre mostramos nuestra supremacía sobre las demás razas, ya sea doblegando su espíritu de pelea o erradicando parte de su población para enviar un mensaje y cuando se trata de mujeres, los dragones no nos alejamos mucho de ese instinto de dominio** \- fue lo dicho por el dragón, algo que pese a entender a que se refería seguían sin poder entender cual era el problema real.

\- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?, solo significa que Issei sera mas fogoso cuando lo hagamos y en la temporada de celo sera mas agresivo para instaurar su dominio - Akeno hablaba desde un punto de vista sumiso mientras se recargaba mas contra Issei en busca de sus mimos, algo que inconscientemente le entrego el castaño para placer de la pelinegra al sentir sus caricias.

\- **En teoría si, pero hay un problema con el que no contaban y es que ahora mi compañero es mas que nada un dragón** \- no entendían por que la insistencia del emperador rojo en ese tema, al menos no hasta que el mismo decidió explicarse, - **un dragón tiende a doblegar a las otras razas y cuando se trata de aparearse con una mujer, doblega a su voluntad la esencia de la misma** \- ahora tenia toda su atención y eso era lo que quería.

\- **En este punto ahora que se han entregado a mi Aibou, sus cuerpos le pertenecen a el, a su entero capricho y a sus deseos sin importar su propia naturaleza maldita** \- el como lo dijo, les hizo correr una idea por la cabeza de los tres, en Rias una mezcla de miedo y felicidad, para Akeno era de absoluta felicidad y con Issei también era una mezcla de varias emociones, pánico, miedo, felicidad y para su propia sorpresa, morboso placer, algo que se vio reflejado en la creciente erección que empezaba a mostrar.

\- E-entonces eso significa que si siguiéramos como hasta ahora es p-posible que... - no llego a terminar su oración la pelirroja ante la idea de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

-** Así es Rias Gremory, en este punto ustedes están en capacidad de quedar en embarazo con mucha facilidad si así lo desean** \- fue el único comentario del dragón, algo que solo acrecentó los sentimientos de las tres personas en la habitación, aunque fue muy selectivo en cuanto a que emociones afectar siendo estas la felicidad y el morbo por alguna extraña razón.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, es decir no puede afectar a este grado nuestra propia anatomía, es decir se supone que las mujeres demonio tienen una taza de fertilidad muy baja - Rias aun trataba de buscar alguna posible señal que le dijera que el dragón solo bromeaba, aunque por dentro su condición de mujer enamorada y devota estaba brincando de felicidad ante la idea de poder tener pronto hijos con el castaño.

\- **Como ya dije, ustedes se entregaron a mi Aibou, eso las hace semi dragonas, debido a que ahora están corruptas con su esencia, es decir ahora se encuentran marcadas por el** \- eso confirmo toda sospecha, ahora ellas eran tan fértiles como Issei quisiera que lo fueran, - **bueno son mas dragonas de lo que ya eran antes** \- esa ultima parte las saco de sus ensoñaciones pues no entendían a que se refería el emperador rojo.

\- Oye Ddraig, ¿a que te refieres?, ellas no eran dragonas antes, ¿por qué dices eso entonces? - la duda del castaño era compartida por las dos chicas pues eso no tenia sentido, una de ellas era una demonio de sangre pura y la otra era una semi ángel, parte caído, parte humana y parte demonio.

\- **¿No te pareció extraño el comportamiento de las dos chicas a tus lados durante esta semana?** \- el comentario lo sorprendió, pero del mismo modo lo hizo pensar a el y a las dos mujeres en los hechos de esa ultima semana y todos coincidieron en algo, era un comportamiento impropio de ambas pese a que siempre eran excesivamente coquetas y sugerentes con el castaño, hasta antes de esa semana nunca llevaron las cosas tan lejos.

\- **Ese comportamiento Aibou, es el comportamiento de una dragona que ha elegido a un macho para que la impregne, busca provocarlo y seducirlo hasta que la tome y reclame como suya** \- eso lo sorprendió y en el caso de las dos féminas las sonrojo por la manera tan cruda y directa en la que el dragón emperador celestial rojo decía que su comportamiento de zorras era con la intención de hacer que Issei las reclamara como sus mujeres.

\- Pero no lo entiendo, ¿como ellas podrían haber tomado esa actitud de dragona si no lo son?, ninguna de las dos de hecho - era algo que necesitaba saber y no solo el, también ellas pues no entendían nada de esto referente a ser dragonas al parecer desde hace mucho.

\- **Y quien dice que no lo son, llevan siéndolo desde hace mucho, me sorprende que no hayan caído en cuenta de eso** \- ahora si las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día, ¿a que se refería Ddraig con su afirmación?, es decir, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿o si? - **ya lo dijeron antes, los dragones somos seres de energía pura, nuestra energía corrompe los sistemas y subyuga a las razas inferiores** \- no entendían a donde quería llegar a hora el dragón, pero algo les decía que la respuesta no estaba lejos.

\- E-entonces, ¿desde cuando somos semi dragonas como dices que somos? - era la pregunta algo temerosa de la pelirroja que quería saber en que momento y como fue que no se dio cuenta de que estaba cambiando.

\- **Simple, todo empezó luego de el rescate de Rias Gremory de su compromiso con el Phoenex **\- y una vez mas todo los regresaba a donde su relación comenzó, aunque aun no encontraban la conexión, -** mi Aibou había dado su brazo para salvar a su mujer convirtiéndolo en un brazo de dragón, pero al tener que volver al mundo humano ese brazo debía de esconderse y ya que en ese momento Issei aun no era capaz de controlar ese poder, solo había una solución** \- dijo con voz tranquila el dragón viendo que estaba llegando al final de su explicación sobre las actuales circunstancias.

\- Un exorcismo del exceso de energía en el brazo de Ise - esta vez hablo la semi ángel recordando las muchas veces que ella se encargo de tal cosa,jugando en el proceso con el chico, provocandolo para ver como reaccionaba a sus insinuaciones.

\- **Exacto, ustedes dos se turnaban para eliminar el exceso de energía de dragón de el, pero esa energía iba a parar a su cuerpo y se quedaba ahí hasta que esta era expulsada, pero ese tiempo que se quedaba en ustedes era suficiente para ir corrompiendo su esencia y cambiarla a la de un dragón aunque mas lentamente** \- eso las sorprendió, entonces se podría decir que llevaban siendo semi dragonas desde que conocieron a Issei, - **el que ambas repitieran el proceso tan a menudo solo acelero y acrecentó el resultado mas de lo que me esperaba** \- eso ultimo las desconcertó, ¿entonces el dragón sabía esto desde un principio?

\- Oye Ddraig, ¿acaso sabias de esto desde antes? - la pregunta del castaño se quedo sin respuesta durante un segundo, donde al parecer el dragón estaba meditando sus palabras antes de contestar la pregunta de su portador.

\- **Mmmm, mentiría si dijera que era consciente, pero analizando las cosas creo que debí darme cuenta desde antes** \- entonces el dragón no lo sabía pero tampoco es que hubiese estado muy atento a la situación, eso los dejaba con un mal sabor de boca a los cuatro, -** creo que de haberlo sabido antes habría evitado todo el problema que se genero cuando ellas entraron en celo también** \- eso les llamo la atención, ¿acaso ellas también estaban en celo?

\- Espera un momento, nosotras no estábamos en celo, creí que dijiste que era Issei quien estaba entrando en esa temporada - fue la replica de Rias quien estaba alterada al descubrir que ella también entro en celo al parecer.

-** Bueno yo dije que su comportamiento era el de una hembra que ha elegido al macho que quiere que la impregne, eso solo ocurre cuando la hembra esta en celo** \- eso les dejo un sin sabor, entonces ellas estaban en celo y si eso era así, ¿quería decir que de haber elegido a otro hombre ella se habría acostado con alguien diferente de Issei?, - **pero no te preocupes Rias Gremory, ya que tu te hiciste una semi dragona por la energía de mi portador ya estabas marcada por el desde un principio, no habrías mostrado ese comportamiento ante nadie mas que el** \- eso la calmo y de igual manera a Akeno quien empezó a temblar en cuanto la idea de que otro hombre la pudo tomar entro en su cabeza.

\- **La consumación del acto solo termino el proceso y la marca de dragón de Issei lo confirma** \- eso los desconcertó, pues no entendían lo de la marca, algo que el dragón pareció percibir y procedió a explicar, - **cuando un dragón reclama por completo a una hembra en ella surge una marca, una firma de energía que le dice al mundo que le pertenecen a ese dragón y a nadie mas** \- eso los sorprendió, significaba que ahora ellas tenían una muestra de que le pertenecían a Issei ya no solo en mente, también en cuerpo y alma, un lazo indestructible al parecer y que ninguna de las dos planeaba romper.

\- Pero no veo tal marca, ¿estas seguro de que realmente la tenemos? - fue el comentario de la pelirroja que veía sus pechos, sus brazos en incluso sus piernas en busca de la marca sin encontrar nada.

-** Por supuesto, la puedo sentir** \- eso les llamo la atención, si podía sentirla entonces podría decirles en donde estaba, - **la firma de energía viene de su entrepierna** \- en cuanto escucharon eso las dos chicas se levantaron levemente, lo suficiente para ver hacia sus vientres y ahí la vieron.

Justo arriba de su monte de venus, se encontraba una extraña figura, algo que no estaba ahí antes, en el caso de Akeno la marca era morada y en el caso de Rias era carmesí, pero la forma era la misma, esa era la prueba de que ahora le pertenecían a Issei y sin saber que la otra pensaba lo mismo, para ambas esa marca era su anillo de matrimonio, una muestra del vinculo que tenían y que no planeaban romper jamas.

Por su parte Issei se encontraba sorprendido pero sobre todo feliz, su instinto masculino lo hacía sentirse así al saber que ellas eran suyas y que la marca lo demostraba, pero su corazón sentía una dicha diferente sobre esa marca, significaba que ahora compartía un lazo mucho mas especial con ellas y que el maou lo mate si algún día permitía que alguien les hiciera daño.

\- **Como dije, la energía de dragón es particular cuando se trata del apareamiento y la formación de lazos con tu pareja** \- fue el comentario de Ddraig en canto considero prudente seguir con su explicación luego de que asimilaran la marca que ahora los unía en mas de una forma.

\- Ya veo... pero espera, si es culpa de la energía de dragón, ¿por qué esto no parece afectar a Asia o a Koneko-chan? si ellas también se han visto bajo su influencia - era una pregunta valida y que no habían considerado hasta ahora.

-** Bueno con la hermana rubia tal vez este rodeada de dragones, pero la energía de ninguno de ellos corre por su cuerpo, ni siquiera la de ese dragón codicioso y pervertido de Fafnir pues no es como tal parte de ella** \- se sorprendieron de la suerte de la rubia pues pese a encontrarse rodeada de dragones, no había caído presa de la influencia de la energía de ninguno, - **en cuanto a la nekomata, bueno fue su propio senjutsu el que la protegió, ademas de que sus periodos de exposición a la energía no eran prolongados debido a que esta entraba y salia de su cuerpo demasiado rápido para lograr un efecto sobre ella** \- en cierta forma los tres se sintieron aliviados de que la pequeña del grupo hubiese estado protegida desde el comienzo gracias a sus propias habilidades como usuaria del senjutsu.

\- Entonces, ¿ahora que debemos hacer? - fue la pregunta de Akeno cuando todo quedo lo suficientemente claro para todos.

-** Lo mejor sera que eviten continuar sus actividades carnales** \- eso los dejo fríos a los tres y aunque esperaban que quien mas protestara fuera Issei quien se quejo primero fue Akeno quien empezó a hacer un berrinche ante la idea de dejar de estar con Issei de forma intima, - **solo hasta que la temporada de celo acabe** \- cuando dijo eso la pelinegra se calmo y de hecho su actitud volvió a ser alegre y empezó a besar al castaño en las mejillas de la felicidad, algo que Rias debió de ignorar para poder preguntar.

\- ¿Pero por qué debemos de esperar hasta entonces? - era una pregunta sencilla, pero que a la vez era complicada de responder, aunque era algo que los tres necesitaban saber.

\- **Haaa, ya se los dije, la temporada de celo es la época en la que las especies buscan dejar descendencia y ustedes actualmente están en esa época** \- se avergonzaron al recordarlo, aunque también los excitaba la idea de follar hasta lograr la impregnación, -** en este momento las dos están especialmente receptivas a quedar preñadas si el macho así lo desea y por como actuó Issei al volver a casa es evidente que si pierde el control no se detendrá hasta lograrlo, cuando salgan de esa etapa, las probabilidades de que ocurra un embarazo sera mucho menores pero aun así persistirá una buena probabilidad de que ocurra** \- ante esa información finalmente comprendieron a donde quería llegar el dragón.

\- B-bueno, siendo así, supongo que tendremos que aprender a contenernos al menos hasta que la temporada acabe, - fue el comentario de Rias que fue secundado por los otros dos, aunque en el caso de Akeno no parecía muy convencida o quizás en realidad no lo estaba.

\- Por cierto Ddraig, ¿cuánto mas durara la temporada de celo? - ante la pregunta del castaño el dragón se quedo callado, pero esta vez parecía no tener intención de responder mas que otra cosa, - Ddraig, ¿cuanto mas durara? - esta vez exigió una respuesta a su compañero encerrado y en cuanto lo escucho suspirar supo que obtendría su respuesta.

\- **Al menos dos semanas** **mas** \- eso sorprendió a los tres, dos semanas mas, ¿como era posible que durara tanto, - **los dragones duramos tanto en esa etapa para asegurar la impregnación de nuestras hembras y en el caso de los polígamos, para lograr impregnar a la mayor cantidad de hembras posibles** \- y luego el dragón se quejaba de que Issei le diera una reputación de pervertido cuando por naturaleza su especie hacía cosas como esta.

\- E-entonces supongo que tendremos que controlarnos esas dos semanas - Rias dijo mientras se sentía mareada, después de lo que probo la noche anterior, lo de esta mañana y porque no admitirlo todos los juegos de la ultima semana, sabía en lo profundo de su ser que estas dos semanas serian un martirio para ella.

\- Rias, no puedes pedirme eso, no podre resistir tanto sin mi Isse enterrado en mi, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero! - una vez mas la niña malcriada que era Akeno en los asuntos referente a Issei salia a flote con un nuevo berrinche sobre la inanición a la que su rey quería someterla, aunque no es que no la entendiera, para ella sería una dura prueba también.

\- **Bueno creo que ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir, por ahora me retiro para que ustedes hablen, nos vemos después Aibou** \- fueron las ultimas palabras de Ddraig antes de que la gema desapareciera del dorso de la mano de Issei dejanolo a solas con sus mas que contrariadas novias.

\- E-espera Ddraig - trato de detener el castaño a su amigo y compañero, aunque ya era tarde pues la gema había desaparecido y cuando trato de contactarlo en su paisaje mental lo único que obtuvo de el fueron sus ronquidos señal de que había regresado a dormir, - gracias por nada, reptil inútil - fue su comentario final antes de encarar los caprichos de Akeno y las mortificaciones de Rias.

\- B-bueno chicas creo que m-mejor nos levantamos - trato de no sonar nervioso aunque ciertamente fallo miserablemente en su cometido y empeoro cuando sintió a alguien abalanzarse sobre el haciendo que volviera a la cama antes de sentir humedad en su miembro, una cálida humedad que poco a poco iba envolviendo por completo su polla y quería saber quien era la responsable, aunque ya se hacía una idea de quien era.

Y al mirar en la dirección de su miembro justo como se lo imaginaba estaba la pelinegra ensartada hasta la base sobre su polla exclamando un gemido cargado de lujuria y expulsando un suspiro junto a un halo de vapor mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de éxtasis puro, algo que se podía notar fácilmente en sus ojos que igual que la noche previa ahora tenían sus pupilas en forma de corazón.

\- A-Akeno... - no pudo decir nada mas cuando la chica empezó a moverse sobre su eje y no es que lograra pensar muy bien después de eso en realidad, ya que si había algo que descubrió que lo enloquecía era sentir su verga ser exprimida por las húmedas y cálidas paredes de sus chicas y ahora estar presa de tan deliciosa sensación le estaba quitando toda su capacidad de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera follarse a esa mujer hasta el cansancio.

\- Isheee, no tenemos que contenernos ¿verdad?, seguiremos haciéndolo todos los días ¿no es así? - Akeno estaba ida, su cuerpo parecía estar en automático mientras se enterraba en su pareja y sus ojos lo veían casi como si fuera lo único que necesita para vivir, cada vez le costaba mas resistirse a esa mujer.

\- ¡Akeno! ¡¿qué crees que estas haciendo?!, ya oíste a Ddraig no debemos hacerlo hasta que la temporada de celo acabe - una vez mas Rias saltaba en medio tratando de ser la voz de la razón en toda la situación, aunque mentiría si no dijera que la verdadera razón tras su intervención eran los celos que le estaba produciendo la escena.

Aunque claro esta, sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, pues en un primer momento pareció que la pelinegra se detenía aunque fue solo para mirarla y darle una atrevida sonrisa llena de desafió antes de continuar con sus movimientos sobre la barra de carne del castaño.

\- Ufufufu, Rias no seas una aguafiestas, se perfectamente lo que hago, no puedo ni quiero renunciar a estar con Ise así y te puedo asegurar que no pienso recibir su semen en ningún lugar a parte de en lo profundo de mi útero - eso sorprendió a los dos, era claramente una declaración de intenciones por parte de la semi ángel, algo con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba, - pero si tanto te preocupa, todo lo que debo hacer es evitar que Ise pierda el control sobre sus instintos para evitar que me impregne ¿no es así? - era un punto valido lo que decía, mientras Issei se mantuviese en control la probabilidad de embarazo era muy baja según las propias palabras del dragón o eso pensaba Rias.

\- Aunque creo que ya es tarde para preocuparnos por eso Rias, toda la noche de ayer y esta mañana Ise nos tomo como un macho salvaje ansioso de preñar a sus hembras, así que ya existe la posibilidad de que estemos embarazadas - esa revelación les hizo caer en cuenta de que efectivamente la advertencia del dragón ya era tarde considerando todo lo que habían hecho previo a esa charla, - ne Ise, ¿acaso eso no te da felicidad?, no tienes que contenerte, si ya estoy preñada entonces puedes follarme todo lo que quieras y yo lo recibiré con gusto aquí - en cuanto dijo eso llevo sus manos a su bajo vientre donde ahora una marca se encontraba alojada sobre su monte de venus clara señal de que ahora ella le pertenecía y que de hecho parecía emitir un brillo especial que lo llamaba, ademas de que la chica coloco sus manos de tal manera que era como si realmente estuviera encinta.

Verla así, tan enamorada lo estaba matando, ver la marca sobre su entrepierna que demostraba que era suya lo estaba poniendo duro y la idea de que ya estuviese embarazada lo enloqueció, saber que ella quería que se siguiera corriendo dentro siempre era todo lo que necesitaba, sus ojos se opacaron y se cegaron en la lujuria, una vez mas había perdido el control gracias a el pedazo de hembra que tenia cabalgándolo y no lo desaprovecharía.

Se abalanzo sobre ella cambiando los papeles en la cama quedando ahora ella bajo el, tomó sus piernas levantándolas sobre sus hombros y con desesperación penetro mas duro buscando llegar mas profundo, alojarse en el mismo lugar que lo hizo la noche anterior, algo que poco a poco iba logrando conforme sentía como la punta de su pene golpeaba y se hundía cada vez mas en la entrada uterina.

Por su parte Akeno había dejado de pensar en cualquier cosa diferente a estar con Issei, disfrutar de ese momento y si no lo estaba realmente, entonces asegurarse de estar preñada de su macho, de su Ise, la idea de ser la primera en darle hijos la hacía demasiado feliz, por lo cual en cuanto sintió como Issei una vez mas parecía ansioso de entrar en su útero la felicidad y el placer la desbordo y cuando finalmente el gordo y caliente ariete entro en la matriz la pelinegra no resistió mas, se corrió con fuerza y se chorreo sobre el vientre del castaño cual presa que se rompe, algo a lo que su pareja le acompaño cuando unos segundos después el mismo se corrió inundando hasta el tope una vez mas la cámara mas profunda de la chica quien solo podía gemir con desesperación en su orgasmo.

Aun así la cosa no acabo ahí, en cuanto termino de correrse, el chico salio de la pelinegra quien gimió de disgusto justo antes de ser tomada por los brazos de Issei quien la giro para que le diera la espalda y luego paso sus manos por debajo de sus piernas hasta alcanzar sus hombros y de un envión la levanto, con sus piernas extendidas hacia los lados, su coño a la vista chorreando el semen que acababa de ser derramado en ella y la polla causante de ese desastre justo debajo de ella.

Tomo una dirección y en esa dirección dejo caer a la mujer en sus brazos ensartandola con violencia sobre su verga llegando sin problemas hasta su abierto útero el cual empezó a profanar con estocadas duras y profundas, mientras la pobre chica solo se limitaba a gemir, mientras su cabello suelto y desarreglado se pegaba a su anatomía y su rostro era la viva prueba del éxtasis sexual con cada estocada.

¿Pero que dirección había elegido el castaño para tan depravado acto de exhibicionismo?, la respuesta era simple, quería darle un primer plano de la violación de su reina a la mujer que le dio una segunda oportunidad, quería que viera como desgarraba el coño de la pelinegra con sus bellisimos ojos aguamarina, escuchara con su oídos privilegiados los gemidos y berridos de la semi ángel cada vez que golpeaba lo profundo de la pared uterina con la punta de su polla con cada embiste, pero sobre todo, quería salpicar su fino rosto de los obscenos jugos de la vagina de su mejor amiga combinados con su espeso simiente y drogarla con su olor y sabor.

Y estaba funcionando pues si bien en un principio la pelirroja tuvo la intención de detener a los dos amantes, en cuanto vio el salvaje deseo en los ojos de su Ise y el como se enterraba en el coño de su amiga con tanta fuerza casi como si quisiera partirla en dos, todo intento de replica de su comportamiento murió en su garganta, ahora estaba totalmente congelada en su sitio, siendo meramente una observadora de la profanación del cuerpo de su hermana por parte de su novio y sin darse cuenta siquiera, la vista había calentado su cuerpo al punto que la sabana bajo ella ahora se encontraba oscurecida con una gran mancha de humedad, humedad que provenía de su propio sexo que no dejaba de manar jugos que se desbordaban y deslizaban por sus piernas.

Aun así, la epitome de su debate mental vino cuando su castaño decidió darle esa vista privilegiada del coño de su reina extendido por su polla a mas no poder con cada poderosa estocada, verla chillar de placer, ver su rostro con la mas estúpida mueca de ahegao, su lengua de fuera escurriendo saliva mientras sus ojos estaban nublados y sus pechos no dejaban de rebotar con cada embiste, eso aunado a que al tener tan cerca de si el coño de su amiga y reina, los chapoteos producidos durante cada penetración eran claramente escuchados y su rostro ahora estaba manchado por las gotas de los jugos combinados de los amantes frente a ella, nublando su juicio y haciendo que su deseo de hembra en celo saliera a flote por mas que su parte racional intentaba evitarlo.

\- Isheeee, mash, correte dentro de eshta desverghonshada mujher, ¡Preñanmeeee! - eso la saco lo suficiente del trance como para ver a su reina a los ojos y encontrarse con solo una necesidad insana de placer de su parte, el deseo de ser impregnada por su macho brotando a flor de piel de ella y en ese momento solo una emoción la embargo, los celos, - ¡ISHEEE, ME COOOORROOO! - en cuanto lo dijo regreso su vista a la conexión genital de la pareja y vio de primera mano como la polla de Issei se hinchaba y luego bombeaba carga tras carga de leche espesa en lo profundo de la pelinegra.

Debió de ser una enorme carga pues logro percibir como el vientre de la chica se hinchaba ligeramente antes de que su vagina explotara liberando jugos y semen todo sobre su rostro que ya se hallaba totalmente perdido por la abundante cantidad de fluidos que sobre el habían caído.

Vio como retiro su polla de su coño el cual ahora era una cascada de semen mientras la chica estaba totalmente desmayada por la sobrecarga de placer, lo vio dejarla con delicadeza sobre la cama para que descansara y luego lo vio girarse de nuevo en su dirección, parado sobre la cama con ella de rodillas dejando su erección justo frente a sus ojos, tentándola con su dureza, embriagandola con su aroma a sexo y haciendo su boca agua ante la vista de esa enorme salchicha bañada en el licor que solo una mujer puede producir y e la blanca y espesa salsa que el había liberado también.

\- Rias, aun no estoy satisfecho, quiero mas, quiero follar mas, quiero correrme mas, quiero preñarte - lo escucho atentamente, cada palabra era como música para sus oídos, era hechizante y demasiado tentador y el que le pidiera permiso para preñarla la enloquecía pues estaba haciendo trampa, le dejaba la elección de lo que haría a ella y aunque trataba de pensar con racionalidad el que restregara su obscena y manchada verga contra su mejilla y luego repasara sus labios con la punta no se lo hacía mas fácil.

"Haaaa, huele tan bien y debe saber aun mejor. ¡NO! Rias debes ser fuerte, debes resistir la tentación de esa enorme, gorda, palpitante, dura, caliente, deliciosa polla, podrías quedar preñada si no te contienes, preñada de Ise, una familia con Ise, ¿de verdad sería tan malo si lo dejo que me impregne?, es decir, Akeno tiene un punto, con todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, posiblemente ya estemos embarazadas y si ese es el caso..."

La chica se debatía mentalmente sobre que hacer, aunque claramente la respuesta era evidente para ella y para también para el castaño que no dejaba de esparcir la esencia de los jugos de amor sobre el hermoso rostro de su novia pelirroja quien cada vez se notaba mas derrotada por su propia lujuria y deseo, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que cediera y ambos lo sabían, pero dejaría que fuese ella quien diera ese paso, que fuese ella quien se entregase a el una vez mas.

"No es justo, esta haciendo trampa, restregando es hermosa polla por mi rostro, no puedo pensar bien" fue el pensamiento casi protestante de la heredera Gremory, quien luego vio a su desvanecida reina recostada en la cama totalmente satisfecha y feliz, "no es justo que solo sea Akeno, también es mi Ise y quiero tener hijos con el", había tomado su resolución, no se quedaría atrás y no dejaría que su pervertida reina se le adelantara.

"Al demonio" y con ese simple pensamiento hizo lo que había estado deseando hacer desde que vio esa polla erecta frente e a ella, la engullo por completo impregnando su boca con el sabor de los jugos de la ero miko que tenia por reina y el semen de su novio, embriagándose con ello y olvidándose de todo lo que no fuera sentir esa enorme barra de carne destrozarla por dentro.

\- Ise, ven a mi, tómame, hazme el amor hasta que estés satisfecho y si es eso lo que deseas, entonce preñame, permiteme llevar a tus hijos en mi vientre - fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja en cuanto libero de su boca la enhiesta verga para luego recostarse en la cama, abrir sus piernas y extender sus brazos hacía el en una clara invitación hacia su novio, quien sin pensarlo ni un segundo de hundió hasta la base en su novia pelirroja.

Al igual que con la pelinegra, Issei rápidamente llevado por sus desos emprendió un ritmo brutal sobre la pelirroja quien solo podía gemir de placer mientras con sus manos manoseaba sus propios pechos y retorcía sus pezones para aumentar su placer, algo que le sobrepaso cuando sintió como la polla de su novio de una sola y potente estocada penetro su útero, algo que la hacía débil y acababa corriéndose rápido y constante.

Pronto la pelirroja no era muy diferente a su amiga hace unos momentos, solo un rostro ahegao que demostraba el infinito placer que la embargaba en ese momento, sus pechos rebotando sin control mientras la propia pelirroja jugaba con ellos, su coño destrozado por la enorme virilidad del castaño y su vientre ansioso de sentir la abundante descarga de esperma que sabia que Issei podía producir y todo eso mientras no dejaba de correrse como una ninfomana sin sorprendentemente desmayarse o morir por tanto placer, aunque supo que su mente se quebraría cuando el castaño decidió llevar su placer a otro nivel.

Se acerco lo suficiente como para capturar con su boca uno de sus pezones que empezó a succionar y morder con fuerza haciéndole gemir aun mas, aunque rápidamente la callo cuando tomo con su mano su otro pecho y lo llevo hasta su propia boca, haciendo que la pelirroja ebria de placer acabase chupando y mamando de su propio pezón con hambre.

Solo se separo de ese delirante placer cuando se estaba por correr para acercarse al rostro de la pelirroja y susurrarle con una voz cargada de deseo, - ansió el día en que estas obscenas tetas produzcan leche que pueda beber, pero hasta entonces yo te alimentare con la mía - y tras decir aquello arremetió con mayor fuerza contra la heredera Gremory hasta que se clavo profundamente contra ella y se corrió con desenfreno dentro de ella expandiendo su vientre un poco antes de que como con la semi ángel su coño no soportara mas y explotara liberando el exceso de semilla que era depositada dentro de ella.

Por su parte la pelirroja estaba ida del mudo luego del comentario de Issei, dejarle beber de sus cargados pechos, la idea pronto migro a una mas morbosa por su parte al encontrar imaginándose a si misma amamantando con uno de sus pechos a un bebe pelirrojo y con el otro al padre del niño, a Issei, mientras este follaba su una vez mas abultado vientre producto de un nuevo embarazo.

La sola idea la llevo hasta el limite de su resistencia y se corrió orinándose de placer, justo antes de caer inconsciente junto al desgastado castaño quien salio de la pelirroja y se hizo a su lado para dormir una vez mas, algo que llamo inconscientemente a las noqueadas chicas que de manera automática y sin despertar se arrimaron a el para abrazarlo con cariño y posesividad, en este momento el sol había dejado de ser un problema para ellas.

* * *

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, una figura se encontraba recostada sobre un verde prado haciendo la siesta, no porque lo quisiera así, si no por el simple hecho de que estaba aburrida y no tenía nada mas que hacer, algo que la estaba desesperando y mucho.

Se levanto rápidamente recordado algo que el líder de su grupo les había dicho hace poco, que cierto castaño estos días posiblemente estaría solo en casa debido a que sus chicas estaban cumpliendo algunos trabajos especiales y recordando los días que vendrían para ella encontró ideal el momento para hacerle una visita y ya de paso quitarse el aburrimiento.

\- Creo que le haré un visita a Issei-nya - dijo con diversión y travesura en su voz antes de pararse del lugar donde estaba y prepararse para tomar camino a su destino, - espero que estés listo-nya, porque esta vez no pienso detenerlo-nya - dijo con cierta lujuria en su voz y luego procedió a iniciar su viaje a la casa del Sekiryuttei.

* * *

En otro lugar mas específicamente en la Kyoto escondida dos mujeres se preparaban para iniciar un viaje también, bueno una mujer y su hija, ambas rubias y por lo que se podía ver, ambas estaban felices.

\- Oka-sama, apresurate ya quiero ver a mi Otou-sama - dijo la pequeña rubia con felicidad y ansiedad ante la tardanza de su propia madre para iniciar su viaje.

\- Ara Kunou-chan, no comas ansias, Issei no se ira a ninguna parte - dijo la mujer mayor que veía con diversión a su desesperada hija, - ya veras que le alegrara verte cariño y podrán jugar mucho como padre e hija - dijo con ternura a su pequeña quien empezó a dar brinquitos de alegría ante la idea de jugar con quien consideraba su figura paterna.

"Ademas podría aprovechar el viaje para finalmente darle a Kunou un hermanito" pensó la mujer con cierto tono pícaro ante las implicaciones de tal cosa, "espero que puedas seguirla el paso a una zorra como yo I-se-kun", fue su último pensamiento antes de llamar a su hija y emprender el viaje hacia la ciudad de Kuoh a visitar a cierto dragón castaño que vivía ahí.

**Continuara**

* * *

Bueno un capitulo mas que termina donde explique un poco que es lo que paso con estos tres personajes la ultima semana de sus vidas y porque también solo las afecto a ellas y no a las demás, si es creíble totalmente o solo en parte ya se los dejo a ustedes. Por cierto, para los que preguntan, fuera de Rias y Akeno tengo planeado otras dos chicas para que Issei pase esta temporada que me imagino ya saben quienes son y aun estoy pensando si dejar que Grayfia pague la interrupción de la primera noche o no, luego vendrá algo de sexo grupal y podemos dar por concluida esta historia.

Pero no se preocupen que tengo en mente otras cuatro o cinco historias para DxD todas de temática ricolina en las cuales obviamente el prota follador es Issei, es hora de salirse del cliché tan ridículo de la traición eh.

Ya saben, si les gusto el capitulo comenten que eso me ayuda mucho a mejorar y me anima al saber que mis historias son de su agrado. Sin mas que decir ahora con los review del capitulo pasado.

**Adan Vazquez**

Gracias a ti que te tomas el tiempo de leer la historia y si, quería que se entendiera como es que acabaron así de calientes antes de saltar a la parte mas explicita, así la historia tenia trama y no solo era un compendio de escenas porno, ademas ese cliché nunca ha tenido una base solida y cada vez es mas ridículo como lo presentan así que no me hace ni cinco de gracia usarlo.

**Ignasio365**

Bueno espero que esta vez también valiese la pena esperar, en cuanto a quienes son las siguientes, bueno ya te darás una idea y lamento no sean las que esperabas, aunque me serviría tu opinión sobre el castigo a Grayfia que ya te imaginaras cual sería.

**Forbiden-000**

Gracias, espero que este te guste también.

**x29**

Como tal la puntada portuguesa se hace en una sola chica y consiste en alternar entre los agujeros penetrando cada vez mas cada uno, bien hecho le da a la mujer mucho placer, lamento que no fuese de tu agrado pero oye, es Akeno y sería una lastima no explotar su masoquismo en el sexo creo yo, aun así espero que lo demás te haya gustado. Si has visto mis demás historias espero te hayan gustado también. Espero que la espera valiera la pena y espero tu review también, nos leemos.

**chisa782911**

Jajaja, gracias por eso creo.

Si bueno, creo que en ese momento se me vino una escena fisting que vi alguna vez y quise usar esa idea y adaptarla en esto, me alegro que te gustara. Si aunque la puntada portuguesa es con una sola chica y alterna coño y culo, aunque aquí la altere para que Issei les hiciera el delicioso simultáneamente a sus dos chicas al tiempo. En esencia Akeno es un ángel, independientemente de si es puro o es caído, el hecho es que el termino en este caso es semi ángel independientemente. Tal vez mas adelante ponga esa parte de masturbación femenina aunque recargada, ya sabes como compensación por no ponerla en esa ocasión. Trate de hacer la escena libre de inhibiciones por lo que hice mucho creampie y lluvia ¿dorada? por parte de las chicas. De nada hombre estoy para servir, en cuanto a lo de los clones, que sea una sorpresa, ¿te parece bien? en cuanto a la historia de Naruto, seria una ofensa no verlo usar su técnica insignia con sus chicas, vamos que es lógico.

Claramente Shinmai es una obra de erotismo fetichista de primera categoría, te sorprenderá saber que me es difícil decidirme entre Mio, Zest o Chisato quien es la mejor chica de la historia, aunque si gano Chisato si consideramos que fue la que desvirgo a Basara y de paso recibió su orgía personal con el y sus clones, ademas de que una lactante e pone mucho y si es una MILF como Chisato aun mas, en cuanto a si Akeno lactara, me tienta, me tientas.

**Trinity seven**

Gracias, y por curiosidad, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que así deben ser los lemon?

Creo que con este capitulo te respondo si serán todas las chicas o no.

Lamento decepcionarte en cuanto a las próximas "victimas"

No, ella no aparecerá en ese escenario, lo siento.

**Salad Silver**

Gracias por eso, esperaba que cumpliera expectativas.

Si bueno, con Akeno es fácil trabajar esas relaciones si consideramos que ella misma admitió con Issei que le gustaría ser su masoquista y simplemente no me pude resistir a aprovecharlo para la historia.

Te saludo mi hermano en armas, pues también me gustan esos fetiches, el ahegao, al gran estamina, inflación de vientre, sumisión, lactancia, en fin que son muchos los que tengo y pienso explotar, el collar bueno eso lo dejo como sorpresa mas adelante, pero si podrías toparte con peleas por ver quien lo usara, tatuajes, no se si lo que mostré esta vez cumple esa expectativa de tu parte pero bueno y el sexo en publico, mmm, no lo considero para este fic, pero si para otros tanto de DxD como de otras series.

Para mi también son primer y segundo lugar y si bien Akeno dice estar bien siendo la amante y el tercer lugar, a lo largo de la historia se a visto que ella pelea por ser la primera o por lo menos la segunda por encima de Asia, en cuanto a mas chicas, aquí deje la pista de las dos que faltan y espero ver que opinan de que Grayfia sea castigada, así que la selección es corta.

Gracias, me alegra que te guste y puedo asegurarte tengo unas cuantas mas revesadas para DxD.

**1kirit02**

He aquí tu droga camarada, espero te guste.

Todo tiene un precio, aquí ya sabemos de que va ese precio aunque al parecer a las chicas no parece desagradarles la idea de pagarlo, antes parece que quieren pagarlo a toda costa.

Como dije, la trama es corta y salvo las dos chicas que vienen (lamento no sea las que esperabas), la posible inclusión de Grayfia y la orgía final, no queda mucho para que la historia termine, pero no desesperes, vienen mas en camino.


	6. Gata traviesa

Continuamos con la historia, de nuestro dragón de los pechos favorito en una aventura que muchos quisieran y que por fin se sale del cliché ridículo de la traicion.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **High School DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Te lo advertí Aibou** \- Ser sellado en una Sacred Gear

\- _Necesito que te encargues de esto_ \- comunicación por sello u holograma.

**Temporada de celo**

**Capitulo 6: Gata traviesa**

El fin de semana había terminado y para los tres chicos había sido el mejor momento de su vida, no había lugar de la enorme mansión que ahora era la residencia Hyoudo que ese trió de degenerados no hubiesen usado para follar, el cuarto, el baño, la cocina, la sala, la biblioteca, en fin, movidos por su lujuria no encontraron limites al grado de perversión de sus actos, ni siquiera cuando decidieron hacerlo en el cuarto de los padres del castaño encontraron algún impedimento moral o físico que les impidiera inundar el cuarto con el aroma a sexo que los embriagaba en esos momentos.

Ni siquiera importaba las advertencias hechas por Ddraig sobre el actual estado del chico o la nueva condición de fertilidad de las chicas como semi dragonas, por el contrario parecía que la revelación solo les había incentivado mas a cruzar cualquier linea, especialmente con Akeno que durante todo ese fin de semana se la paso todo lo desnuda que pudiese.

Básicamente no se despegaba de Issei, siempre se aseguraba de que tuviera buena vista de sus generosas carnes y se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo en poses lo mas sugerentes posibles, incluso para las mas sencillas tareas, todo con el fin de provocar el descontrolado deseo de su novio en su temporada de celo.

Lo mas intrigante era que cualquier recato en la chica se había esfumado por completo, a ojos de un tercero, la pelinegra se había convertido en la perfecta definición de una puta ninfomana y degenerada, le encantaba exhibir con orgullo la marca sobre su monte de venus pese a que Ddraig les había dicho como esconderla para no llamar la atención de otros sobre el significado de la misma y aun así no la escondía, de hecho hacia una rabieta de niña chiquita cuando Rias le criticaba por ello y rápidamente corría a los brazos de Issei para que la 'protegiera' y la mimara.

Cuando Issei le pregunto en una ocasión luego de uno de los tantos regaños de la pelirroja hacia su reina el porque de que se rehusara a esconder su marca, la respuesta fue algo que lo sorprendió y a la vez lo enamoro mas de su mujer, - esta marca es la prueba de que te pertenezco y aun si me hace ver como una puta, soy solo tu puta Ise, así que, ¿por qué querría esconderla? - el lenguaje soez de esa declaración lo puso erecto de inmediato y el hecho de que se entregara a el a ese grado hizo latir su corazón con fuerza haciendo que la besara y posteriormente follara en ese lugar con salvaje abandono.

Ademas de eso, su propia perversión se encontraba desbocada, al punto de que no hacía nada a no ser que tuviese una lechosa recompensa disparada a lo profundo de su matriz y llego al punto de que la chica no empezaba el día sin antes una buena ración de verga de su novio, su pudor se había ido y su higiene también pues gustaba de ir paseándose bañada en la eche de su Issei hasta que la misma se secara sobre su piel, dándole un aspecto obsceno por no mencionar el incitante olor a sexo que desprendía, aunque dada la reacción del castaño a tal hecho, era entendible el porque lo hacía.

Claro esta que Rias no se quedaba atrás, pese a conservar buena parte de su recato gracias a su educación como noble, la verdad es que cuando era la hora de estar con Issei, se olvidaba de todo, era una depravada total dispuesta a experimentar todo tipo de juegos siempre que fuera con Issei, juguetes, masturbadores, bolas anales, pinzas para pezones, juegos lésbicos, garganta profunda, fisting, no importaba siempre que fuera con su novio quien las probase.

También estaba el hecho de que si bien escondía su marca la mayor parte del tiempo, en cuanto empezaba el sexo rápidamente la sacaba a relucir sobre su bajo vientre dándole al castaño una buena vista de la prueba de que esa mujer ahora le pertenecía, haciendo que la quisiera follar cada vez mas duro, algo que siempre hacia chillar de la emoción a la pelirroja que empezaba a desbordarse ante la deliciosa sensación.

Claro que la chica también se movía por los celos, impulsados principal y primariamente por la desvergonzada ero miko que era en esos días su reina, verla paseándose desnuda todo el día frente a las narices de Issei la hizo que pronto descartara su propia ropa también, realizaba poses sugerentes para el chico y cuando vio el como el chico parecía acariciar siempre que podía, que era bastantes veces al día, el vientre de la pelinegra, mas concretamente la zona donde se encontraba su marca, dejo de esconderla también para deleite del castaño que ahora podía ver su misma marca en dos cuerpos diferentes y con dos colores muy diferentes también.

Rias se permitió en ese solo fin de semana, ser una pervertida niña consentida, solo quería los mimos de Issei, sus caricias y obviamente también su leche, aun si eso significaba deshacerse de toda su educación aristocrática, algo que dejaba de lado en pro de no permitir que Akeno le sacara ventaja como la mujer de Issei, dejando muy marcada su nueva conducta como dragona y mas importante como dragona en celo.

Sin embargo eso era solo en algunos momentos, los celos, las peleas y competencias solo eran en un inicio, pues luego de un rato cuando lograban calmarse, por alguna extraña razón se compenetraban muy bien para compartir a Issei, sus caricias y su polla, eran muy complacientes y cariñosas, tanto que en ocasiones no le dejaban usar las manos para nada que no fuese tocarlas y un ejemplo muy claro era a la hora de los alimentos, fuese cual fuese la hora, mientras una se encargaba de alimentarlo, la otra se encargaba de ordeñarlo con cualquier parte de su cuerpo que estuviese sedienta y en el caso de alimentar al castaño, bueno, ninguna de las dos le dejaba usar las manos y mucho menos que sus labios tocaran algo que no fueran ellas.

Si, sus desbocados celos iban incluso contra los cubiertos en la mesa, por lo tanto y movidas por sus celos, le prohibieron por completo el uso de sus manos para cualquier coa que no fuera ellas, eso derivo en que la que se encargaba de alimentar a su novio, usara los cubiertos para llevar la comida a su propia boca y un momento después conectar sus labios con los del chico y traspasar en ese beso la ahora mezcla de comida y su dulce saliva para que el castaño los ingiriera, cosa que luego de la sorpresa inicial hacia con gusto.

Dos hechos ocurrieron de ese intercambio, el primero y mas obvio, al tener las manos libres y excitado como se encontraba por tan descarado acto, las usaba ya fuese para amasar los enormes pechos de las chicas, jugar con la vagina mas cercana que pertenecía siempre a la chica que lo alimentaba o simplemente para sujetar la cabeza o caderas de la chica que complacía su polla.

El segundo hecho fue el mas destacable y fue el hecho de que los tres puestos en trance por aquella peculiar actividad, encontraron adictiva la misma y solo viéndose a los ojos se encontraron a si mismos decidiendo que de ahora en adelante siempre fuera así, por lo que sin importar que momento fuese, desayuno, almuerzo o cena, ver una película o simplemente comer un refrigerio, el chico tenía prohibido usar sus manos y las chicas ansiaban el momento en que el quisiera comer algo para poder hacer de sus besos el medio para un fin.

Como fuera, pese a lo mucho que lo disfrutaban y pese a las replicas finales de Akeno, toda la magia que los envolvió durante ese fin de semana llego a su fin con el inicio de un nuevo día y una nueva semana, si por los tres fuera, se la hubieran pasado las dos semanas del celo de Issei totalmente encerrados en la mansión, solo ellos tres, desnudos y follando en cuanto rincón se les apeteciera, pero las responsabilidades llamaban y para pesar de los tres, ninguno estaba en posición de huir de ellas.

Aun así eso no impidió una promesa de que no cesarían de hacerlo, cada vez que quisieran, algo en lo que los tres estaban mas que de acuerdo luego de probar ese placer los pasados días y en el caso de Akeno, llevando las cosas mas allá con sus comentarios sobre que no podían ni debían parar hasta que Issei se asegurara de haberla preñado, comentario que sonrojo a Rias y que sin saberlo en ese momento solo hizo que la polla de Issei despertara furiosa ante la idea de impregnar a sus hembras.

Con ello dicho, las cosas volvieron un tanto a la normalidad, salvo por dos hechos que cambiarían las cosas aun mas, el primero, las demás chicas no volvieron al iniciar la semana y por lo que supieron cuando se contactaron con ellos, las cosas se habían complicado un poco debido a que su fama y carisma les había hecho merecedoras del cariño de los que visitaban y por ende al parecer tardarían un tiempo indefinido en regresar, algo que la polla de Issei y los coños de Rias y Akeno festejaron de inmediato con una erección y humedeciéndose a mas no poder respectivamente. De mas esta decir que el grado de excitación ante la idea de estar a solas un tiempo mas los llevo a cometer una locura que fue que de un momento a otro tanto Rias como Akeno desaparecieron de la imagen de comunicación dejado solo a Issei hablando con las demás, no porque se retiraran de la sala, sino porque su lujuria se desbordo y se colocaron de rodillas frente a Issei para jugar con la herramienta del castaño mientras este hacía todo lo posible para evitar ser descubierto, cosa difícil al sentir dos lenguas, dos bocas y dos pares de ubres rodeando su polla y cuando termino la comunicación con las demás, no se detuvo hasta que las dos chicas derramaran cascadas de su simiente de cada agujero en sus cuerpos.

El segundo evento ocurrió debido al disparo en su lujuria causado por el primero, haciendo que ansiaran el cuerpo del otro de gran manera, al punto en que cuando llegaba la hora del almuerzo en la academia Kuoh Issei de inmediato desapareciera para ir a la azotea donde un segundo después frente a el aparecía el circulo de los Gremory dejando ver a unas desnudas Rias y Akeno que tan solo verlo y se abalanzaban sobre el para follar todo lo que pudiesen durante la hora del almuerzo, en cierta forma para los tres no había mejor almuerzo que devorar el cuerpo de su pareja o por el contrario cuando las chicas no soportaban el ardor de sus coños en la universidad se disculpaban con el maestro de turno para ir al baño y en el trayecto llamar a Issei quien aparecía en un circulo mágico frente a ellas en el cubículo donde se escondían y no paraban hasta que las chicas sintieran que podrían resistir sin el, cosa que no duraba mucho, menos cuando sentían como durante las clases el semen que derramaba su novio trataba de escapar de sus coñitos.

Como fuese las cosas entre ellos enloquecieron en mas de una forma gracias a la falta de las chicas para detenerlos y claro esta al placer al que ahora eran total e irremediablemente adictos, sin embargo ocurrió algo con lo que no contaban y que trastocaría los planes de una vida follando de los chicos, un tema que habían pasado por alto debido a lo inmersos que estaban en las sensaciones en sus cuerpo, la semana de exámenes, por mucho que odiaran la idea de dejar de hacerlo, la realidad es que seguían siendo estudiantes y no podían ni debían dejar sus responsabilidades solo porque amaban el sexo y querían tenerlo a toda hora.

Oh, aquella semana fue un maldito martirio para ellos, no podían estar juntos y no porque no pudieran, no, la razón es que no debían estar juntos, porque el primer día cuando intentaron estudiar juntos, de alguna manera las cosas se torcieron y acabaron con ellos tres olvidando los estudios teóricos para pasar a estudios mas prácticos, algo que por poco afecta su rendimiento en los exámenes cuando notaron que se acercaba el primero de ellos y no estaban avanzando en lo mas mínimo, por lo tanto y para su desgracia, eso requirió medidas drásticas.

Hasta no superar el reto que eran los exámenes, no debían verse, cabe mencionar que Akeno hizo una pataleta ante tal cosa, pero era lo mejor y la única forma de calmarla fue que antes de separarse le llenaran el coño lo suficiente como para que pudiera soportar aunque fuera un poco y luego vino la hora de separarse y separarse de verdad, pues sabiendo que si estaban juntos en la misma casa, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que cedieran al deseo y se buscaran para saciarlo, así que mientras Issei se quedaba a estudiar en casa, Rias y Akeno se fueron al inframundo, mas concretamente al territorio Gremory para poder centrarse en sus estudios, claro esta que poner tierra y en este caso barreras mágicas de por medio no sirvió por completo pues era inevitable que se enviaran mensajes al teléfono primero textos picantes y pronto sustituidos por fotos vulgares ellas de sus tetas desnudas o sus coños chorreantes y el de su enhiesta, amoratada y adolorida verga y en la primera noche de hecho no dormían por las comunicaciones holográficas donde se masturbaban viendo el holograma del otro diciéndose lo que querían hacer y replicandolo sobre sus propios cuerpos para simular que de verdad lo hacían.

\- Fu fu fu, ara ara, esto se podría considerar como nuestra propia versión de sexo telefónico - fue el comentario de Akeno luego del orgasmo de su primera noche separados y haciendo tal actividad nocturna, claro los sonrojo de gran manera, pero tan corrompidos por su lujuria se encontraban que el pensamiento solo provoco que volvieran a masturbarse exhibiéndose para los otros gimiendo y pidiendo mas y mas placer.

Obviamente su incapacidad de permanecer incomunicados les paso factura cuando al día siguiente luego de un caótico día de clases Issei recibió una noticia que lo altero, al parecer las chicas se les prohibió contactar con el por ordenes de Grayfia al ver que no se estaban centrando todo lo que debían en sus estudios, les quito sus teléfonos y puso una interferencia en las comunicaciones entre las dos y el castaño, ademas de ordenarles que durante el periodo que durarían los exámenes que serían la siguiente semana ellas solo irían de la mansión a la universidad y de la universidad a la mansión Gremory.

\- _Es por su propio bien, deben centrarse en sus estudios y solo en sus estudios, te estaré apoyando Issei, no puedes decepcionar a tu Onee-chan_ \- el que fuese la propia Grayfia quien se lo comunico dejaba claro que no había pero que valga en la decisión y el que luego le dirigiera esa sonrisa cálida y las palabras de aliento, bueno le hicieron sentir como basura al solo pensar en las dos chicas que no vería en estas semanas, por lo que para honrar la confianza de la peliplata en el se centraría en sus estudios y solo en sus estudios, aun si se le iba la vida en ello.

Claro eso fue mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues al día siguiente resintió el ya no poder siquiera hablar con ellas, por lo cual para distraerse se comunicado con las demás para saber como afrontarían las cosas para los exámenes cuando al parecer no estaba en sus planes regresar pronto.

\- _Bueno, por mi parte ya que soy maestra eso no me afecta, especialmente porque pedí un permiso especial para poder atender mis asuntos_ \- la forma orgullosa en que lo dijo la valkiria le saco una vena en la frente al castaño y al parecer no solo a el, pero no podían decir nada, después de todo tenia razón, el problema era para el cuerpo estudiantil no para los maestros, así que con un cuidate y esfuérzate mucho de su parte corto la comunicación dejando mas decaído al chico.

\- _No te preocupes por eso Ise, previendo la situación me asegure de que nos envíen los exámenes hasta donde estamos y Griselda se ofreció a vigilarnos para evitar que hiciéramos trampa, así que podremos presentar los exámenes aun si no estamos en la academia_ \- las palabras de Xenovia lo sorprendieron por el grado de precaución y control de la chica para estas lides, especialmente considerando que esa cerebro de musculo era todo menos prudente en el campo de batalla, aunque le saco una gota de sudor la forma en que se expreso sobre lo de Griselda, por como lo dijo, mas parecía que la mujer se metió a la fuerza en el tema y se aseguro que no pudiesen replicar, ademas de claro la nota de humillación en su voz que denotaba lo que sentía ante la falta de confianza de su mentora para estos exámenes.

Se despidió deseándoles suerte a las chicas, algo que fue reciproco y corto la comunicación, dejándolo igual que en un principio, deprimido y ansioso pues no ver a sus chicas luego de todas las salvajadas que hicieron los últimos días lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, aun así se prometió enorgullecer a sus chicas y a Grayfia y no tenía intención de decepcionarlos, aunque eso significase tener que pelear con su propia polla para que dejara de insistir en un tema que no lograría ganar.

Esa misma tarde se centro en sus estudios y para su sorpresa luego de un comienzo difícil, finalmente logro centrarse en los libros y empezó a avanzar grandemente en sus preparativos, sin embargo, al parecer el destino siempre quería jugarle malas pasadas cuando cerca de caer la noche el timbre de la residencia sonó, llamando su atención pues no esperaba a nadie y si fuese uno de los residentes, ellos tenían llaves por lo cual no necesitaban timbras, así que supuso que quizás fuesen sus amigos pervertidos que venían a estudiar con el y valla que lo necesitaban, pero no tenía intención de dejarlos pasar si era el caso pues por experiencias pasadas sabía que no tardarían mucho en dejar de estudiar y empezar a hablar de porno o algo así tratando de arrastrarlo con ellos, el había cambiado lo suficiente y madurado para saber cuando era el tiempo para que y en este momento lo único que quería era sobre llevar bien sus exámenes y para eso necesitaba estudiar.

Bajo las escaleras preparado para decirles que se fueran si es que realmente eran ellos, pero conforme se acercaba pudo notar que habían voces del otro lado de la puerta hablando y por el tono todas parecían ser mujeres.

\- Ara, no esperaba verte por aquí - la primera voz que escucho era una voz madura, seductora y muy conocida por el castaño, pues la salvo hace un tiempo y había fantaseado en mas de una ocasión con el hermoso y monumental par de ubres que se cargaba.

\- Vine a ver a Issei-nya y para que tengamos muchos gatitos juntos - esa voz era inconfundible, traviesa, juguetona y en la ultima parte coqueta pero bromista y por el respingo que escucho de la primera voz esa gata había logrado sorprenderla y estaba seguro que sonrojarla también al igual que el, quien solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, "esa maldita gata y sus bromas de mal gusto".

\- Ne, ne Oka-san, ¿Otou-san tiene gatitos?, ¿puedo tener uno? - la ultima voz si que lo sorprendió y llevo su sonrojo hasta el limite pues en su inocencia no había percibido el contexto de las palabras de la mujer y el si sabía a que se refería con ello.

\- Etto.. pues.. etto... cariño yo... el... ella... - al parecer la madre de la pequeña no sabía como explicar la situación y eso solo lo hizo apresurarse a abrir, lo ultimo que quería era que ella le tuviese que explicar algo así a la niña.

"¿que se supone que hacen ellas aquí?" fue su pensamiento justo antes de abrir la puerta para recibir a sus inesperadas visitas y en cuanto abrió, lo siguiente que sintió fue dos calientes y suaves masas de carne golpear su rostro inundando su nariz con un aroma que lo estaba enloqueciendo por lo dulce y tentador que era.

\- **Lo siento aibou, pero al parecer tu paz acaba de ser perturbada de nuevo y tu casa volverá a ser el manicomio de siempre... suerte con eso** \- la burla de su compañero reptil no ayudaba en nada a distraerse del sofocante calor que lo estaba recorriendo gracias a la persona que tenia enterrada su cabeza en su escote.

"Gracias por nada, reptil inútil" fue su pensamiento antes de trastabillar y caer al suelo con la chica sobre el que había enredado previamente sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Kuroka, creo que estas asfixiando a Sekiryuutei-dono - se sorprendió de oírle hablando de esa manera y no fe la única pues ella estaba sorprendida de que no pudiera evitar los honoríficos considerando lo que buscaba en ese viaje, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar cuando una tercera voz se hizo sentir.

\- Kuroka-san, no asfixie a mi Otou-san por favor - esa era la inconfundible voz de Kunou que le recordó que aun estaba entre las enormes tetas de Kuroka y que se le estaba acabando el aire, por suerte al parecer Kuroka también se percato y por como la escucho gruñir, se separo de el a regañadientes, cosa que agradeció cuando tomo una profunda bocanada de aire.

Ya una vez recuperado fijo su vista en las tres personas ante el y como habían cambiado tan rápido desde el momento en que las vio en la puerta, claro que en ese momento fue un vistazo rápido gracias a Kuroka, pero estaba seguro de que antes de que entraran, las vio a las tres con sus rasgos youkai totalmente ocultos y ahora que estaban en el interior de su hogar los habían dejado de esconder.

\- Esta si que es una sorpresa, Kuroka, Yasaka-sama, Kunou-chan, ¿qué hacen aquí? - no pudo evitar xpresar su duda y no es que quisiera ser grosero pero la realidad es que llegaban en el peor momento posible dadas las circunstancias.

\- Vine a verte Issei-nya, te extrañaba mucho y Vali esta muy aburrido ultimamente-nya, ademas... vine porque quiero que tengamos muchos gatitos-nya - la última parte la dijo con un tono sensual y lascivo, cosa que acompaño con que retirara un poco de su ya caído Kimono durante la pausa que hizo para mostrarle su desnudo pecho especialmente su rozado pezón al dragón que solo pudo tragar seco ante la deliciosa vista.

\- Ves Oka-san, aquí hay gatitos, yo quiero uno - Kunou no pudo evitar comentar con inocente felicidad para bochorno del castaño y risa de la pelinegra que aun así no se le despegaba ni dejaba de hacer círculos con su dedo sobre su pecho, ademas de la lamida que le dio en la mejilla detectando algo en el que solo le hizo sonreír con mas lujuria.

\- T-tranquila Kunou, no creo que hayan gatos aparte de Kuroka en la casa... ehem, lamento las molestias Sekiryuutei-dono, pero me pareció apropiado darle una visita y aprovechar para que Kunou lo viera ya que lo ha extrañado mucho - fue mas formal de lo que esperaba, aunque como culpara cuando era el modo natural en que se comportaba cuando fungía como dignataria, - ademas, pro favor, omita los honoríficos, puede llamarme solo Yasaka si lo desea Sekiryuutei-dono - quería acercarse a el, pero no estaba segura de como, aun así considero que lo primero era evitar los honoríficos, aunque ella también los estuviese usando.

\- Oh valla, bueno en ese caso no tengo problemas en pasar tiempo con Kunou-chan, aunque preferiría que no me llamara de esa manera, dígame Issei o solo Ise si lo prefiere, Yasaka-sam-san - le costo no usar honoríficos, pero supuso que si quería que ella no los usara, entonces el debía demostrar que el también dejaría de usarlos con ella.

Para la rubia mayor fue una alegría enorme escuchar que ya no usara el -sama con ella, tal vez aun no la llamaba solo por su nombre, pero ya era un gran avance y debía corresponderlo adecuadamente.

\- E-entiendo, entonces estaremos a su cuidado Issei-san - cuando acabo de hablar estaba sonrojada, algo que no paso desapercibido ni para Kuroka ni para Kunou, pero decidieron dejarlo por ahora.

\- B-bueno siéntanse en casa, pero hay un problema... - al decir lo ultimo llamo la atención de las tres y entonces Issei procedió a explicar la situación y pidió un poco de comprensión de su parte.

\- Yo te ayudare Otou-san, Kunou es muy inteligente y te ayudara con tus estudios - la niña salto orgullosa ofreciendo su ayuda algo que le pareció tierno tanto al chico como a su madre.

\- Te lo agradezco Kunou-chan pero... - no pudo continuar pues no sabía como hacerlo sin lastimar a la pequeña y no quería despreciar su ayuda, sin embargo Yasaka salto en su auxilio.

\- Kunou cariño, si bien es bueno que lo quieras ayudar, estos temas aun no los manejas y no podrías ayudarlo mucho - la vio deprimirse y procedió a acariciar la cabeza de su hija quien recupero la sonrisa al ver que no se lo decían con mala intención, - sin embargo Issei-san, si quiere un poco de ayuda, yo soy buena en algunas áreas así que si esta bien conmigo como su maestra me encantaría ayudarlo - no pudo evitar aprovechar la ocasión para acercarse mas al chico.

El castaño por su parte agradeció la ayuda ofrecida y acepto en el caso de Yasaka, alguien con su experiencia estaba seguro de que le podría venir bien en la comprensión de algunos temas.

\- Nyaaaa, que aburriidooo, Issei mejor hagamos gatitos-nya - por desgracia al parecer Kuroka no tenía mucho interés en el tema y rápidamente quiso imponer su voluntad aunque sin mucho éxito, aun así no soltó al castaño en ningún momento, por el contrario presionaba mas sus pechos contra el buscando que los sintiera para hacerlo ceder.

* * *

La presencia de Yasaka si que fue bien recibida por el castaño pues con ella como su tutora en algunos temas, muchas de sus dudas se fueron despejando y cada día que pasaba de esa semana se sentía mucho mas preparado para la siguiente semana donde estaría ocupado rindiendo sus exámenes.

De hecho no fue la única ventaja pues al estar siempre ocupado digamos que su mente no tenía tiempo para pensar en sus dos lascivas novias, después de todo, Yasaka era exigente y se esforzaba al máximo en ayudarlo, así que no le permitía distracciones y el no se quería distraer tampoco pues de verdad apreciaba la ayuda y no quería ser irrespetuoso con la mujer que le tendió la mano, ademas de que en cuanto acababa sus estudios dado que tenía un buen tiempo libre gracias a la rubia, el castaño lo pasaba jugando con la pequeña kitsune quien se alegraba de que le dedicara algo de tiempo, algo que incluso a la kyubi le alegraba pues a sus ojos el castaño era un buen padre y eso solo le hacía desear mas que llegara el momento donde pudiera estar con el.

De hecho si había un problema con la ayuda de Yasaka, pero no se presentaba sino hasta que el chico se quedaba solo y empezaba su mente a divagar, y ese problema bien podría decirse que eran dos de hecho, dos enormes, carnosos, llenos, lascivos y deliciosos pechos que dada la forma en que la rubia llevaba su kimono los dejaba demasiado expuesto a los ojos del castaño.

"¿Como es que ese kimono no se le cae y revela sus pechos?", esa era la pregunta que inundaba su mente e cuanto empezaba a divagar por las noches y no era para menos pues a ojos del chico, estaba casi seguro de que la única cosa que servia como freno en la caída de su ropa eran sus rosados pezones, lo cual lo llevaba a su siguiente suposición que era que muy seguramente Yasaka debía vivir con sus pezones erectos para poder usarlos como asidero de su ropa.

El problema era que ese tipo de pensamientos solo lo ponían caliente y con su temporada de celo aun en marcha y con la falta de sus lujuriosas chicas para calmarla, ese tipo de pensamientos se volvían en su contra y lo ultimo que quería era ceder a esa tentación y masturbarse pues estaba seguro de que eso no sería suficiente y lo ultimo que necesitaba era actuar como un animal lujurioso y desbocado frente a una niña.

Tampoco ayudaba que conforme pasaban las horas en las que Yasaka y el permanecían juntos sin ser consciente ninguno de los dos, cada vez se iban acercando mas y mas el uno al otro, al principio solo era adoptar una posición diferente de estar frente a frente a que la rubia se hiciera a su lado para explicarle algún punto y luego regresar a su lugar, pero poco a poco esa distancia se iba acortando quedando mas cerca uno del otro con cada nueva duda del chico y en un punto el castaño de hecho preguntaba cosas que de hecho entendía solo para acelerar el acercamiento de Yasaka a el, tanto que era sorprendente que aun ahora la rubia no estuviera encima de el.

Pero no todo era tan perfecto como con la MILF kitsune o su pequeña hija, no, en esa casa había un demonio en toda regla, uno que le había hecho que su autocontrol de verdad se viera exigido hasta el punto de quiebre, un demonio descarado y desvergonzado con nombre y apellido y ese era Kuroka Toujo, esa gata de pacotilla lo estaba poniendo cardíaco.

Debió esperarse su comportamiento, es decir, desde el primer día que llego le dejo muy en claro que era lo que quería y peor aun lo mucho que le aburría aquello de los exámenes y en los subsecuentes días no había hecho nada por ayudarlo a relajarse y no sobre excitarse, de hecho de no ser porque la rubia solía regañarla y sacarla rápido de la habitación, quien sabe que hubiese pasado, no, el sabía exactamente que era lo que hubiese pasado y lo mucho que lo habría disfrutado.

La cosa es que Kuroka estaba particularmente traviesa esos días y por mas que la regañasen no se detenía, inicio solo con el clásico recostarse sobre el para dejarle sentir sus abundantes pechos, algo que si bien le gustaba, luego de lo que había hecho con sus dos novias era algo que fácilmente podía manejar y al parecer por desgracia para el, ella también lo noto pues empezó a hacerse mas osada cada vez, lo siguiente era cuando estaba en la sala descansando y viendo televisión que ella aparecía y se sentaba en su regazo de espaldas a el presionando su regordete culo contra su entrepierna, eso si que lo perturbaba y mas cuando empezaba a moverlo alegando que ese lugar era suyo en ese momento sin importarle si cerca estaban las dos mujeres rubias.

lo siguiente fue asaltarlo en la ducha donde se ofrecía encantada a lavar su espalda, cosa que ingenuamente acepto y que pronto se arrepintió cuando la chica empezó a tallar su espalda con sus enormes y jabonosos pechos, algo que despertaba cierta parte de el y que trataba de esconder, no porque no quisiera que lo viera, era mas por pudor a lo que podría ocurrir considerando sus otras dos huéspedes, pues de no ser por ellas, estaba seguro de que esa gata hace mucho que tendría el coño lleno de leche.

Quizás de sus actos mas atrevidos se dieron en sus sesiones de estudio donde y aprovechando que la rubia salia de la habitación ya fuese para atender algún pedido de su pequeña hija o por bocadillos para ambos luego de un buen rato de asesorías, la nekomata aparecía frente a el literalmente, sentada sobre la mesa y sobre sus libros y notas con el descaro suficiente de mantener sus piernas separadas a lado y lado de su cuerpo, lo cual no sería un problema si no fuera porque luego doblaba sus piernas de tal forma que retiraba la tela de su kimono encargada de cubrir su zona intima enviándole un claro recordatorio de que esa gata al parecer odiaba la ropa interior pues frente a el aparecía su desnudo y bien cuidado coñito y era entonces donde el chico debía de considerar de verdad darse de topes contra la pared para calmar su revolucionada sangre ante tal visión y que para mayor tortura dado su estado de celo, le hacía mas propenso a ese tipo de provocaciones o en este caso mas concreto de ofrecimientos.

Claro que la salvadora era Yasaka quien al ver el como parecía que Kuroka lograba poner en trance a Issei con la vista que le ofrecía la sacaba de ahí como a una gata callejera que se cuela en una casa, a la larga eso despertaba a Issei de su letargo solo para toparse con una escena donde las dos mujeres a veces parecía que peleaban como perros y gatos o en este caso entre una zorra y una gata algo que le sacaba una gota de sudor de incomodidad ante tales comportamientos.

\- Oye Ddraig, ¿no crees que el comportamiento de Kuroka es familiar? - fue lo que dijo el chico en una noche luego de salvarse de las garras de la gata quien lo había asaltado en la cocina cuando fue por algo de beber y donde de hecho la chica fue bastante directa en cuanto a sus intenciones pues se apareció desnuda ante el ronroneando de una manera por demás seductora.

\- **Me sorprendes cada día Aibou, claro que ese comportamiento te es familiar, tus dos mujeres se comportaron bastante similar cuando estaban los tres por entrar en su propia temporada de celo para llamar tu atención** \- la revelación lo tomo por sorpresa pues no se esperaba que fuera precisamente eso lo que estaba ocurriendo con Kuroka, menos considerando el pasado donde ella había demostrado tener tan buen control de las cosas en ese sentido.

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso?, no es que dude de ti, pero, es que es difícil de creer - ahora el sorprendido era el dragón pues no podía creer lo ingenuo que era su portador en ocasiones, - es solo que recuerdo que cuando Koneko-chan entro en su época de apareamiento fue Kuroka quien la calmo y ademas ella misma me confeso que reprimía su propio celo a voluntad, entonces, ¿porque se comporta así?, si ella tiene la situación controlada - fue la duda expresada por el castaño, algo a lo que su dragón suspiro pues era obvio que pese a todo el chico aun era algo idiota para reconocer las cosas con claridad incluso pese a que se daban en sus narices.

\- **Aibou, ¿no se te a ocurrido que si puede bloquearlo a voluntad, entonces también puede liberarlo si así lo desea? **\- pudo sentir como el cuerpo del castaño se tensaba y dado que quería volver a dormir decidió ser lo mas claro posible con el en esto pues estaba seguro de como acabaría y la verdad era que no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo ver tal espectáculo, -** ademas si ha estado bloqueando su propio celo creo que es porque de hecho quería esperar hasta encontrar una pareja de vida y no solo un acostón de una noche, te aconsejo que seas mas perceptivo Aibou, no sabes la jaula llena de fieras donde tu mismo te has colocado, bueno me voy a dormir, asegurate de no necesitarme para resolver tus dudas muy pronto** \- y con ello corto la comunicación con el castaño por un tiempo indefinido y se aseguro internamente de aislar su espacio mental de todo ruido y toda imagen que se pudiese filtrar pues no quería ni tenía deseos de ver lo que haría su compañero pues estaba seguro de que tierno no iba a ser.

El castaño por su parte trato de replicar con su dragón solo para encontrarse conque el dragón de verdad se había desconectado de el, dejándolo con demasiadas dudas y peor aun, con un fuerte palpitar tanto de su corazón como de su polla ante lo último dicho por el dragón sobre Kuroka aunque no por los mismos motivos.

"Entonces... entonces... Kuroka quiere... y conmigo" sus pensamientos eran inconexos entre si, pero eran muy claros en el contexto y eso solo lo altero, no por la idea de Kuroka y el, mas bien por ese comentario de la jaula donde el se encontraba, ¿a qué se refería Ddragi con eso?, el golpe de tal revelación lo mareo e increíblemente cuando se recostó para procesar tal cosa, su estado de desgaste mental por todo lo que ocurría en esos momentos en su casa lo llevo al mundo onírico bastante rápido.

* * *

Tristemente las palabras de Ddraig pronto empezaron a cobrar mas sentido cuando los siguientes días Kuroka se hacía mas osada y atrevida, no se cortaba un pelo en restregar su cuerpo contra el de el, cuando estaba en una zona apartada solía aparecer desnuda ante el y en el baño había desarrollado un irónico gusto dado que era una gata y a los gatos no les gusta el agua, de bañarse solo cuando el estaba haciéndolo también pues de esa manera tenía mas fácil acceso a su miembro el cual incluso ya sujetaba entre sus manos, su resistencia a sus avances cada vez era menor y en ocasiones incluso se perdía a si mismo en cuanto sentía la húmeda lengua de la nekomata recorriendo sus pectorales y abdomen y mas recientemente su pene.

Al mismo tiempo la cercanía con Yasaka se hacía mas intima pues hablaban ya de cosas que nada tenían que ver con sus vidas personales mas que sobre los estudios y en ocasiones incluso sus manos se rozaban ligeramente, al principio retirando sus manos sonrojados y con el tiempo buscando esos roces para mantener el contacto posterior por tiempo indeterminado, ademas de que claro el aroma que Yasaka desprendía era adictivo y causaba reacciones en su cuerpo, un llamado que el conocía bien pero que al menos con la rubia kitsune creía poco probable.

Al termino de la semana de preparación para los exámenes, Issei una vez mas estaba de los nervio y no por las pruebas venideras sino porque con el poco autocontrol que aun le quedaba había logrado frenar los avances de Kuroka muy a duras penas pues no era si no hasta sentir que se corría que apartaba finalmente a la gata negra que ahora pasaba día y noche tratando de meterse su polla a la boca.

Cuando restregaba su trasero contra su entrepierna en la sala ya se le hacia muy difícil no querer tomar esas carnosas nalgas y apretarla alrededor de su pene y masturbarse con ellas hasta correrse sin importarle si frente a ellos estaba Kunou o para morbosa sorpresa de el, la misma Yasaka, de hecho empezó a imaginar lo excitante de la situación si fuese la kitsune mayor quien estuviera junto a ellos, viendo y masturbándose ante el espectáculo de su polla restregarse contra el obsceno culo de la nekomata tetona.

Ni que decir cuando la nekomata aparecía sobre la mesa frente a el cuando Yasaka se retiraba y que últimamente estaba tardando mas de lo normal en regresar, dejando al castaño a merced de sus propios deseos y lujuria y claro esta de la lasciva gata que era en estos momento Kuroka, tanto así que en cuanto ella le abría las piernas Issei ya no se contenía y sorbía el coño de la pelinegra con total sed y abandono, al principio esperando hasta que la nekomata dejara ver su zona intima como invitación y ahora era nada mas que apareciera y el ya se metía bajo su kimono para beber de su encharcado sexo, algo que descubrió tenia un sabor tan dulce como en el caso de Rias y Akeno, ademas de que a sus sentidos les recordó una particularidad que tuvieron al principio las dos, un sabor y un olor a virgen, enloqueciendolo cada vez mas.

Y considerando la tardanza de Yasaka últimamente, bueno, para alegría de Kuroka eso les daba suficiente tiempo como para que ella se pudiera correr ante las ministraciones orales del castaño sobre su cada vez mas necesitado coño, aunque le sorprendió que en cuanto se corría el castaño no se retiraba, por el contrario se quedaba ahí con su boca pegada a su vagina bebiendo sus jugos como si fuera la única fuente de agua en un desierto y el fuera un hombre realmente sediento, algo que de hecho solo prolongaba su orgasmo al ver la gula con la que el chico bebía su esencia.

El chico sabía que estaba al borde del abismo y de no ser porque Yasaka estaba siempre en los momentos precisos, bueno hace mucho que Kuroka ya seria suya, de hecho y pensándolo bien, el único momento de descanso de los asaltos de la gata para Issei era durante las clases y solo mientras se encontrara en clases, pues en cuanto llegaba la hora del almuerzo, no importaba a donde fuera, de alguna manera Kuroka aparecía frente a el para tentarlo con su lascivo y pecaminoso cuerpo.

No sabía como lo encontraba pero lo hacía y mas importante aun, no sabía como es que entraba a la academia sin llamar la atención con su kimono tan revelador y su mas que evidente atractivo, aunque conociéndola, la realidad es que no le era del todo descabellado que se infiltrara en el lugar pasando por un gato común, aunque por mas que se mantuvo alerta jamas vio algo que apoyara esa teoría, aunque si lo pensaba bien, los gatos eran experto en el sigilo, así que suponía era algo de esperarse.

Era por eso que agradecía la jornada escolar, algo que jamas creyó hacer salvo el día en que entro en la academia Kuoh pues pudo satisfacer su curiosidad pervertida, pero ahora era su único momento de paz donde estaba en capacidad de ordenar sus ideas para intentar controlar sus desbocadas hormonas y su enloquecido instinto.

Ahora ahí estaba el, de camino a su casa luego de un día mas de clases, abatido pues sabía por lo que le dijo la pelinegra previo a que se acabara la hora de almuerzo que una vez en casa, pasaría dos días enfrentando el lascivo asedio de la traviesa gatita, curioso, el la encarnación de la lujuria rehuyendole a una gata ansiosa de verga, si alguien se enteraba de ello seria una vergüenza para el chico.

Estaba ensimismado en como mantener a raya a esa gata, cuando paso por una tienda de mascotas viendo algo que le llamo la atención y de repente mil imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, muy pocas eran santas y por la repetición constante de la mayoría de ellas pronto se encontró con la polla dura y dolorosamente apretada en sus pantalones y movido por un impulso entro a la tienda con una nueva resolución.

"Dos pueden jugar este juego" fue el pensamiento con el que entro movido por su nuevamente crecida lujuria y esta vez, ni siquiera fue causada por la pelinegra o al menos no directamente si no mas bien por la imagen de la nekomata que se había formado en su cabeza.

Salio de ahí feliz, esperaba no llegar a necesitar lo que compro aunque ciertamente esperaba que si, todo dependería del comportamiento de Kuroka y de su capacidad para controlarse, algo que en la ultima semana demostró, que o no podía o mas creíble aun, no quería.

Y como si la vida jugara con el, esa misma noche Kuroka apareció en su cuarto, desnuda como venia siendo su costumbre últimamente cuando estaban a solas para una vez mas seducirlo, coloco su coño encharcado sobre su enhiesta verga y empezó a restregarse sobre ella con desesperación sin llegar a penetrarse a si misma antes de acercarse a sus labios en busca de un beso que el llevado por su propio deseo no dudo en corresponder.

Duro lo que bien podía ser una infinidad o ser demasiado efímero según quien lo mire, pero en cuanto se separaron Kuroka se acerco a su oído donde susurro unas palabras como si fuera el mayor secreto del mundo y que en cuanto las escucho su erección empezó a doler de la furia con la que se presentaba ante la expectativa.

\- Sabes, escuche a Yasaka-chan prometerle a Kunou-chan llevarla a ver la ciudad mañana, así que tendremos todo el día solo para nosotros dos - que le dijera eso mientras no dejaba de restregar su coño contra su polla ni dejaba de lubricar su herramienta con sus lascivos jugos le llevo a usar cada gramo de autocontrol que aun le quedara para simplemente no tomarla en ese momento, el día siguiente seria sábado y estando solos todo el día podría educar a esa gata como se merecía.

Kuroka se levanto cuando sintió la mortificación en Issei luego de su pequeña provocación y luego se fue del cuarto no sin antes darle una mirada coqueta y retadora al chico que no despego sus ojos de sus carnes hasta que la perdió de vista, su ojos brillaban verdes ansioso de poseer ese cuerpo y por un segundo considero masturbarse y liberar las tensiones, pero luego prefirió aguantar, "mañana esa gata se encargara de satisfacerme", fue su pensamiento y con ello decidió forzarse a dormir, cosa difícil debido a la ansiedad y claro esta a la furiosa erección que demandaba atención del castaño.

* * *

Ni bien se fueron las dos rubias en su paseo madre e hija al día siguiente y todas las pretensiones se acabaron, todos los jugueteos y coqueteos pasaron a segundo plano, en cuanto se cerro la puerta de la casa tras las dos kitsune, Kuroka se despojo de su kimono revelando su delicioso cuerpo desnudo y permitiendo ver el grado de su excitación en sus pezones enhiestos y en su empapado sexo.

Por su parte Issei también se retiro hasta la ultima prenda que llevase encima revelando un mástil de carne dura y erguida lista para la batalla, algo que a ojos de la nekomata se le antojo delicioso y al parecer Issei lo noto pues sonrió con perversidad, después de todo, esa mujer había estado provocandolo mucho, despertando sus mas bajos instintos y provocandole un hambre atroz por una mujer y al igual que con sus novias no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad, por lo que en cuanto la pelinegra se lanzo contra el, la recibió con los brazos abiertos sujetándola de sus nalgas mientras iniciaban un húmedo beso el cual envió la mente de Kuroka a paseo y ahora solo hacía lo que su cuerpo le decía que en ese momento significaba enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Issei para no dejarlo ir, cosa que igual no era la intención del chico.

La posición le dio a Issei la oportunidad de asirse con mas fuerza al carnoso trasero de la gata sintiendo como sus dedos se hundían en esa deliciosa carne y por su parte la chica sintió un placer recorrerle la espalda cuando sintió esas fuertes manos sobre su anatomía.

También gracias a la posición en la que se encontraban ahora, Kuroka sentía contra su vientre la aprisionada polla del castaño y victima de su propia lujuria empezó a restregarse contra ella sintiendo su vientre humedecerse con el liquido pre seminal del dragón, lo cual solo hacia mayor el desastre en su vagina que ahora lloraba de desesperación al no tener esa polla causando estragos en su interior, todo eso sin en ningún momento dejar de lado el ósculo que en este momento continuaba con una batalla de lenguas al aire libre, batalla que la chica perdió rápidamente y que jamas creyó que le daría tanto placer perder.

Ahí, en la sala de estar donde decidieron comenzar pronto el aroma a sexo empezó a inundar el lugar y sus sentidos empezaron a apagarse ante tan delicioso y afrodisíaco aroma.

Sin embargo para el castaño no era suficiente, a diferencia de con sus dos lascivas novias con quienes se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo saboreandolas, con esta gata lo único que quería era enterrarse hasta lo profundo de su ser y no pensaba postergarlo mas, por lo que retirando sus labios de los de Kuroka para disgusto de ella, la levanto con sus fuertes brazos, aun sujetándola desde su trasero y alineo su entrada con la punta de su polla.

\- Preparate Kuroka, voy a entrar - fue lo que le dijo a la chica que parecía que ni siquiera lo escuchaba, tampoco es que le importara mucho en realidad y entonces empezó a entrar en la pelinegra sintiendo un indescriptible, cálido y apretado placer conforme se enterraba en la chica, aunque eso fue lo que le hizo despertar finalmente de su letargo producto de los besos anteriores.

\- ¡E-espera Isei-nya! - ante el grito Issei se detuvo con mucho esfuerzo pues apenas si la punta estaba en la chica y ya quería enterrarla por completo hasta el fondo, por eso la vio confundido cuando noto sus nervios y el adorable sonrojo en su rostro, - etto... pues veras... podrías ser gentil por favor?... es, es mi primera vez con un hombre - cuando escucho eso se sorprendió y mucho, ella de todas las personas, jamas creyó tal cosa, e mas aun ahora no le creía y si ese era su juego entonces iba a descubrir la verdad.

Cambiando su semblante por uno de molestia aunque fingida, retiro de inmediato su polla del coño de Kuroka que le vio alarmada ante lo que implicaba esa acción ademas de obviamente notar el disgusto en su rostro.

\- Mentirosa - fue todo lo que dijo dejando ahora confundida a ala pelinegra, - ¿de verdad esperas que crea eso?, ¿qué tu de entre todas las personas jamas has tenido sexo?, estas mintiendo - eso la descoloco pues no se esperaba ese reproche, es mas se sintió ofendida sobre las implicaciones de tales palabras.

\- ¡NO SOY UNA PUTA-NYA! - dijo ofendida y algo cabreada, sin embargo el chico no parecía creerle aun, aunque ella tampoco es que estuviera muy por la labor de hablar ahora.

\- Bien, si no me dices la verdad entonces creo que mejor nos detenemos aquí Kuroka - dijo el castaño resignado para luego proceder a empezar a bajarla pero esta vez retirando su pene del camino algo que altero a la chica ante la posibilidad de perder la oportunidad con Issei.

\- ¡E-espera-nya! - ante eso Issei solo sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de recomponerse y mirar a la chica con seriedad esperando por lo que fuera a decir, - yo.. s-si he... t-tenido sexo antes-nya - lo dijo con vergüenza, algo muy raro en esa mujer, pero que fue suficiente para volver a levantar a Kuroka y alinear su pene contra su vagina.

\- Joooo, entonces si te has acostado con otros - lo dijo con algo de burla en su voz, algo que percibió la nekomata y que aumento su vergüenza, - que niña tan mentirosa - fue lo que dijo el chico antes de regresar la punta de su pene al interior de Kuroka.

\- No he mentido Issei-nya - una vez mas eso detuvo a Issei quien la vio ahora si, genuinamente confundido, - si he tenido sexo antes, pero... nunca con un hombre - termino de revelar la pelinegra, algo que descoloco a Issei por sus implicaciones.

\- E-entonces tu... - no pudo terminar pues aun estaba algo aturdido por tal revelación de la pelinegra.

\- S-si, mis experiencias todas han sido con chicas-nya - revelo mientras escondía la mirada y sus orejas de gato decaían en signo de vergüenza, - p-por eso te dije que esta es mi p-primera vez con un hombre - termino de decir la chica para segundos después sentir unos labios contra los suyos, sorprendiéndola pero excitándola pues no era nadie mas que Issei arremetiendo contra sus labios.

En cuanto el beso termino Kuroka estaba feliz, al parecer Issei no se detendría luego de saber eso, aunque le preocupo la sonrisa malvada en su rostro y los ojos de depredador con los que la miraba.

\- Aun así, eres una gata muy traviesa Kuroka y las gatas traviesas deben ser castigadas - fue lo que dijo antes de sacar su pene de nuevo dejando a duras penas el inicio de la punta de su polla metido en la chica antes de sonreirle con lujuria y pasión, - ¡ORYAAA! - y con ese grito de guerra se enterró por completo en la pelinegra que contrario a lo que esperaba ante tan violenta acción no sintió dolor, por el contrario en cuanto sintió la punta de la verga de Issei clavada contra su útero se corrió con salvajismo nublando su mente y tensando su cuerpo mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba.

La follo sin consideración alguna haciendo que la pobre gata no pudiese hacer mas que gemir ante las fuertes estocadas que el castaño le daba, para ese momento sus ojos estaban nublados por el placer y sus pupilas en forma de corazón solo demostraban lo mucho que amaba cada segundo de tan rudo trato, en ese momento lo único importante para la pelinegra nekomata era poder recibir en lo profundo de su matriz el caliente semen del chico que continuaba apuñalando su útero con cada estoque mientras intentaba no perder la consciencia por los fabulosos orgasmos que le sacudían uno detrás de otro.

El problema para desesperación de la chica fue cuando Issei salio de su interior y la soltó dejándola sentada sobre sus muslos sin haberse corrido antes.

Lo vio solo para encontrarse que frente a ella quedo como interferente para verse directo a los ojos con el chico su enhiesta polla y pudo verla en todo su esplendor, venosa, caliente, dura, gorda y palpitante ansiosa de correrse y como un ligero plus a tan obscena vista, aquella barra de carne se encontraba ahora bañada en los jugos de su propio coño y la vista solo le causo hambre.

Claro esta que el chico estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no correrse, era hora de tornar las cosas a su favor y si se corría demasiado pronto el camino solo se haría mas difícil, aunque claro, considerando la vista de la pelinegra frente a el y como sus ojos suplicaban primero porque la volviese a follar para luego llenarse de hambre por la vista le dijo que era el momento perfecto.

\- Ne Kuroka, ¿quieres mi leche? - la pregunta crispo a la chica que se vio sorprendida por el hecho de haberse perdido a si misma en sus deseos, pero esta vez vio a los ojos del chico donde solo podía ver a un macho ansioso, - supongo que si, a los gatos les encanta la leche después de todo - fue lo que dijo mientras empezaba a menear sus caderas de lado a lado haciendo bailar a su polla para ver con satisfacción como la nekomata la seguía con la mirada sin perder ni un detalle del movimiento, casi como si se encontrara hipnotizada.

Estaba seducida por la lujuria y esa polla bailándole a ella y solo a ella solo la provoco mas, por lo cual sin mediar palabras, la tomo en sus manos y trato de llevársela a la boca para beber sus jugos, esa era su respuesta a la pregunta de Issei, sin embargo se vio detenida cuando el chico coloco su mano sobre su cabeza alejándola de su pene, para desconcierto y ansiedad de la chica pues era la segunda vez que el castaño le negaba su deseo

\- No no no, has sido una gata muy mala - su sonrisa se hizo mas marcada y hasta burlona, tenía a Kuroka al borde del precipicio, era solo cuestión de darle el ultimo empujón, - si quieres leche tendrás que comportarte y lo primero sera una muestra de lealtad de tu parte colocándote tu misma esto - dijo mientras de uno de los sillones de la sala sacaba un hermoso collar rojo para gatos con un cascabel y una placa.

Kuroka se quedo tiesa en el lugar al ver el collar, siempre fue un alma libre, una gata callejera que hacía lo que quería cuando quería y como quería y ahora si quería que Issei la tomara como su mujer por completo la condición era hacerse una gata domestica, porque para la chica eso simbolizaba ese collar ante ella, perder su vida libertina y despreocupada, para pasar a tener un amo, un dueño, un hogar.

La idea de todo aquello la turbo y el chico creía que quizás presiono demasiado y la nekomata pelinegra se retiraría para no perder su independencia, sin embargo, en el caso de la chica, por su mente empezaron a circular un sin fin de imágenes de ella con Issei, teniendo una familia, muchos gatitos y formando un hogar amoroso, sabía que el la amaba y ella hace mucho que desarrollo sentimientos por el también, ademas de que acompañados de esas imágenes venían las de el y ella follando como animales y ella con el collar puesto y una correa que sujetaba el castaño reclamando su propiedad sobre su cuerpo.

Fuese cual fuese el motivo real de sus acciones, la oportunidad de una familia, una vida de sexo desenfrenado con su amo o quizás una mezcla de ambas, el hecho fue que antes de que el chico se diese cuenta, el collar había desaparecido de sus manos y un segundo después el sonido suave y placentero de un cascabel agitándose se escucho, por lo que al dirigir su vista hacia el origen, encontró a Kuroka luciendo el collar alrededor de su cuello mientras sus mejillas estaban encendidas, sus ojos cargados de amor y deseo y su cuerpo chorreando anhelante del placer que la chica consideraba se había ganado al haber ella misma aceptado y colocado el collar que la marcaba como la gata de Issei, después de todo eso fue lo que vio en la placa del collar antes de tomarlo.

_KUROKA_

_Propiedad de Issei Hyoudo_

_Si se pierde llamar al numero_

_XXXXXX_

Por su parte Issei quedo fascinado, no creyó que algo tan simple como un collar para mascotas en el cuello de una mujer pudiese causarle tanto morbo y deseo, pero al parecer Kuroka le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba.

¿Debía estar molesta?, su mente estaba rebosante de alegría, su corazón saltaba de felicidad y su cuerpo hervía de lujuria, así que no, molestia por ahora pasar a ser una gata domestica no era lo que sentía, ¿aversión quizás?, no, la idea de poder establecerse, formar una familia y tener un hogar jamas se le hizo tan atractiva con en ese momento con Issei como su compañero, no, lo que la tenía inquieta era que había pasado todo un minuto desde que ella había colocado el collar alrededor de su cuello y el castaño aun no se movía de su lugar ni la tocaba.

Así que movida por su desesperación y obviamente por su deseo decidió ser ella la que tomara la iniciativa y sin saber exactamente por que lo hizo, se acerco al castaño gateando como si de verdad fuese una gata, aunque claro, si lo era y las orejas y el par de colas en su trasero lo demostraban y al llegar a el sin mayor contratiempo volvió a alojar la polla de su ahora dueño en su boca, ansiosa de que esta vez si, el castaño tuviese a bien darle una buena descarga de leche en lo profundo de su boca.

En cuanto sintió esa cálida humedad en su miembro, el castaño salio de su estupefacción para encontrarse con la pelinegra moviendo su cabeza desesperada a lo largo de su eje, ordeñándolo ansiosamente en busca de la leche que tanto le había prometido y con una sonrisa decidió recompensarla finalmente.

Tomo la cabeza de Kuroka con fuerza y empezó a profanar su cavidad oral, con fuerza y violencia ansioso de finalmente correrse el también, algo no muy difícil pues llevaba rato aguantándose y ya no podía ni quería aguantar mas, por lo que en cuanto sintió su orgasmo cerca decidió arreciar sus acometidas contra la boca de la chica que ahora tenía sus ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas producto de la brutal violación a su boca y la falta de aire, pero por encima de todo, eran lagrimas de felicidad al finalmente ser tomada por el chico que tanto le gustaba, aunque por ahora solo fuese en su boca.

\- Preparate Kuroka, aquí viene la leche que tanto has estado esperando - en cuanto escucho eso, la nekomata enloqueció y ahora empezó a aumentar aun mas el ritmo de la felación si es que eso era posible, ansiosa de finalmente probar el semen de Issei, - se una buena gata y bebetelo todo Kuroka, ¡Me CORROOO! - y finalmente descargo su simiente en la boca de la mujer que en cuanto la sintió no pudo evitar correrse un poco ante tan placentera sensación.

Estaba ida, podía sentir la blanca y espesa sustancia llenar su estomago dándole una cálida sensación en el proceso en su vientre y que actuara casi por instinto presionando su cabeza contra el vientre de Issei enviando su polla hasta el fondo de su garganta una vez mas en cuanto sintió al chico retroceder un poco temiendo que su intención fuese sacarla de su humedecida cavidad oral.

No lo dejo ir hasta que sintió como termino de correrse, sorprendiéndola en el proceso ante la cantidad de esperma que había liberado en su boca y ya libre se aseguro de que ni una gota del mismo se derramase, algo difícil considerando la cantidad pero que con gula devoro hasta no quedar nada, todo frente al chico que no dejaba de verla con lujuria, mas cuando la vio como se tragaba cada gota de su semen.

\- Nya, así que este es el sabor de un hombre que ya ha probado una mujer - dijo con algo de dificultad debido a que aun trataba de recuperar el aire, aunque si sorprendió al castaño al escucharla decir con tal seguridad que el ya no era virgen, algo que seguramente creo curiosidad en su expresión facial cuando la chica respondió la pregunta no hecha, - al llegar, cuando te lamí, tu sabor era diferente a la primera vez, así que supuse que ya te habías acostado con alguna de tus mujeres-nya - estaba sorprendido si, pero no escandalizado, después de todo algo así era de esperarse de la chica.

\- Ne Kuroka, ¿estas satisfecha solo con eso o quieres mas leche? - fue lo que le dijo con tono burlón, mientras se sujetaba la olla y comenzaba a masturbarse frente a ella, no porque tratase de volver a ponerse duro pues jamas dejo de estarlo, no, lo hizo para seducir a Kuroka con el espectáculo y por las reacciones de la chica parecía estar funcionando.

Sin embargo, se desconcertó cuando la vio pasar de la sorpresa y la lujuria a una actitud mas retadora en contra de el y que solo aumento su libido cuando se coloco a cuatro patas y llevo una de sus manos a su boca para lamerla cual gato antes de mirarlo de nueva cuenta.

\- Jooo, Issei-nya no me provoques - lo dijo con lujuria en su voz mientras se le acercaba de nuevo, - sabes, llevo años reprimiendo mi celo - en cuanto escucho aquello, su cuerpo se tenso y su polla dio un respingo de inmediato ante tal cosa.

\- Siempre lo he reprimido porque no tenía una pareja adecuada - con cada oración la chica se acercaba a el lentamente como depredador que asecha su presa, - pero ahora que finalmente encontré a mi pareja ideal, creo que finalmente puedo liberar años y años de celo en el, ¿verdad? - dijo esta vez parándose y cerrando toda distancia con el chico que la recibió sin reparo con su abrazo a su cintura pues era obvio que la chica buscaba un beso, algo que el no tenía intención de negarle.

Se besaron unos momentos como al inicio, con el migrando sus manos a su trasero para apretarlo con fuerza, ella enredando sus piernas en la cintura de el y con un beso lascivo que era acompañado por la constante fricción de Kuroka sobre el miembro punzante de su ahora dueño, aunque claro esta esta vez se separaron ansiosos de lo que seguía y una vez que Kuroka tomo distancia para escuchar su respuesta el chico procedió a hablar.

\- Adelante Kuroka, lanzame tu mejor golpe - para ese momento el chico tenía sus ojos brillantes y de tonalidad esmeralda, su temporada estaba en pleno auge y esa chica le estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo y horas y horas de sexo para calmarse, no lo desaprovecharía.

\- Ese es el espíritu-nya - dijo con lascivia en su vos la chica antes de envolverse a si misma en un circulo mágico que rápidamente mostraba ataduras sobre su lujurioso cuerpo irse destruyendo una tras otra.

Issei solo la veía atento, ansioso de que la pelinegra terminara de soltarse para pasar a la acción, "¿Que tan malo puede ser?" fue su pensamiento al ver como parecía que las ataduras no tenían fin.

Aun así, cuando finalmente el proceso termino y el circulo desapareció, Issei quedo extrañado al ver a la chica quedarse quieta en su lugar con a cabeza gacha, justo antes de adoptar una nueva posición la cual era estar sobre sus cuatro extremidades, agazapada como si se preparara para saltar sobre su presa, algo que lo empezó a poner nervioso.

\- Kuroka, ¿estas bien? - fue su pregunta aunque claro esta, no obtuvo respuesta de la chica, al menos no una verbal pues si noto como una de sus orejas felinas se movía como captando sus palabras mientras sus dos colas danzaban peligrosamente entre ellas ansiosas por algo que no llegaba a saber que era.

Finalmente la chica levanto la cabeza revelado su rostro al castaño que lejos de asustarse y movido por su propia lujuria, encontró su mirada excitante y es que ahí frente a el ya no estaba la Kuroka que el conocía, no, ahí frente a el, todo lo que había era una gata en celo que estaba viendo y reconociendo a su macho y la máxima prueba estaba en sus ojos que ahora se encontraban totalmente rasgados cual gato.

Las dos miradas rasgadas se encontraron, el un dragón y ella una gata, ambos en celo, esperando por el movimiento del otro para empezar lo que parecía sería una sesión salvaje de sexo donde toda consideración por el otro había muerto y ahora solo querían saciar sus propias necesidades.

\- ¡NYAAAAA! - fue todo lo que pronunció la chica antes de saltar sobre el castaño y empezar a lamerlo o restregarse contra su cuerpo como pidiéndole que la tocase el también, - nya, nya - incluso se movía como un gato cuando usaba una de sus manos para tocar el rostro de Issei como lo haría un gato para llamar su atención.

Claro esta, Issei la entendió y pronto empezó a acariciarla, primero en su cabeza, haciéndole ronronear y luego sobre su mentón donde la vio poner una cara de absoluta felicidad mientras su ronroneo se hacia mas incesante y mas fuerte, sin embargo esas no eran las caricias que realmente quería darle y algo le decía que tampoco eran las caricias que ella deseaba.

Pronto descendió sus manos de su cabeza una hacia sus voluminosos pechos y la otra hacia su enorme trasero los cuales empezó a amasar con abandono, haciendo que la desbocada Kuroka empezase a gemir y a lamer su rostro con mayor intensidad como respuesta a las nuevas y mas lascivas caricias.

Esas lamidas de repente se detuvieron y al ver a la chica con su rostro ahora frente a el, la vio mover la lengua desesperada y de forma bastante lasciva y entendió lo que deseaba, por lo que sin mayor tardanza correspondió a su deseo con el suyo propio, enredando su lengua con la de ella en un beso húmedo y lascivo todo sin dejar de acariciar sus tetas ni su culo.

Era curioso pero incluso ahora, la chica no dejaba de comportarse como un gato pues aun durante el obsceno ósculo que estaban compartiendo de alguna forma la chica continuaba ronroneando y gimiendo a partes iguales, aunque todo acabo cuando la chica dio un respingo de sorpresa primero al sentir la mano sobre sus tetas retirarse para luego sentirla junto a su hermana agarrando sus dos colas y acariciándolas todo lo largo que podían alcanzar para luego solo sentir una de las manos sobre su cola y la otra empezando a jugar con su ano metiendo sus dedos en su interior.

\- Nyaaa-hmm - no pudo continuar cuando su boca fue reclamada de nuevo por el castaño, haciendo que el cúmulo de sensaciones llevara a Kuroka hasta el limite y en esa situación, con su boca asaltada, una de sus colas acariciada y su ano perforado termino corriéndose en un poderoso orgasmo, el cual fue acompañado con un fruncimiento de sus labios sobre os de Issei mientras sus ojos se volteaban hacia atrás por el excesivo placer, todo mientras su coño ahora parecía una fuente pues no dejaba de escurrir mientras formaba un desastre húmedo sobre el vientre del castaño el cual para ese momento tenía la polla adolorida y ansiosa por enterrarse hasta el fondo de la nekomata sobre el.

Se separaron de su beso dejando solo un puente de saliva conectándolos como prueba de tal acto, mientras que Issei sacaba sus dedos de su ano y dejaba de acariciar lo que resulto ser la sensible cola de la gata, solo para verla separarse de el y colocarse a cuatro patas dándole la espalda permitiendo una espectacular vista de lo que era ese obsceno trasero cremoso de la chica.

El chico se vio hipnotizado por la visión y no reacciono hasta que vio a la chica recostar su pecho sobre el piso para dejar sus manos libres, las cuales dirigió hacia su coñito para con sus propios dedos estirar sus labios vaginales ofreciéndole su vagina para que la penetrara.

\- Nyaaa...nyaaa - mientras emitía aquellos sonidos no dejaba de menear sus caderas para provocarlo mientras continuaba estirando sus labios vaginales sintiendo ahora un desesperante vació en sus entrañas por la falta de carde de su amo inundandola.

Por su parte el castaño se vio realizado en cuanto a la situación cuando finalmente entendió el actual comportamiento de Kuroka, sus ojos afilados, el que se moviera cual gata en celo y su incapacidad para pronunciar una palabra que no fuera ese adorable 'nya' suyo, al parecer la nekomata frente a el, había reprimido tantas temporadas de celo en su vida que ahora que las libero todas de golpe, habían dejado frente a el solo a una depravada gata lasciva y en celo, despojándola de cualquier raciocinio y pensamiento diferente a tener su coño lleno de polla y aparearse con el macho que eligiera.

\- Oh, pobre Kuroka, tal parece que mi linda gatita esta muy necesitada - la forma en que lo dijo envió un escalofrió de placer por la espalda de Kuroka la cual pudo sentir como el chico se le acercaba lentamente, hasta que sintió su pene apoyarse contra la entrada de su vagina, - dime querida, ¿acaso mi obscena gata aun tiene ganas de beber mas leche? - como toda respuesta a su pregunta recibió mas 'nya' cargados de desesperación junto con un delicioso movimiento de caderas de parte de la chica indicándole que quería que se la metiera ya.

La chica estaba desesperada, sentir su polla apoyada contra ella, su calor, su grosor, su dureza y aun así no tenerla dentro de si la estaba enloqueciendo y eso le hizo sentir cuando los movimientos de sus caderas dejaron de ser un balanceo para pasar a ser un empuje constante contra el miembro viril que se burlaba de su necesidad en este momento, todo sin dejar de emitir sus 'nya' con desesperación.

\- Ya veo, supongo que esta vez es esta golosa y húmeda boca de aquí abajo la que quiere leche - lo decía con burla aunque la realidad era que ya no soportaba el tampoco la necesidad de su polla de enterrarse en la mujer frente a el, - muy bien, preparate Kuro-chan, porque no pienso sacarla de ti hasta que haya vaciado toda mi leche en tu interior - y con eso dicho tomo su pene desde la base y lo dirigió a los expandidos labios que en cuanto sintieron la punta de inmediato se cerraron alrededor para evitar que escapara enviando un delicioso placer a ambos en el proceso.

Toda cordura se perdió en ese momento pues Issei sujeto de las caderas a la pelinegra justo antes de arremeter con fuerza con su polla sobre el coño de la mujer quien no pudo evitar gemir de placer y gritar por la fuerza con la que había sido tomada, igual que la primera vez y ahí sobre ese suelo la tomo esta vez sin miramientos ni intenciones de detenerse de ninguna manera hasta correrse.

Issei no dejaba de empujar y con cada segundo que pasaba se enterraba mas y mas en el coño de la chica quien aceptaba gustosa cada estocada mientras babeaba de placer ante tal sentimiento y que inevitablemente la llevo a un nuevo orgasmo cuando sintió como la punta de la polla del castaño se dedicaba a apuñalar de nuevo la entrada uterina de la chica.

Tal acto desencadeno un efecto domino cuando la chica se corrió, pues en ese momento las paredes de su coño se apretaron alrededor del intruso haciendo que cada nuevo estoque fuera mas placentero ahora manteniendola en un orgasmo prolongado mientras que por parte del castaño, la sensación de fuerte sujeción de las paredes vaginales sobre su miembro le enviaron un pacer desbocado que culmino en que no pudiera resistir ni prolongar mas su propio orgasmo por lo cual con una estocada final derramo su simiente contra el útero de la chica la cual al sentir esa cálida y fértil lava inundando su matriz volvió a correrse pese a que acababa de hacerlo hace poco.

El rostro de Kuroka era un poema, su boca tornada en una o mientras su lengua estaba de fuera, la saliva escurría de sus labios y sus ojos estaban totalmente idos y hacia atrás, en ese momento lo único que quería era disfrutar de la cálida sensación de tener su matriz inundada de semen y no cualquier semen, del semen de un dragón, su dragón, el dragón al que amaba y que ahora era su dueño en mas de un sentido.

Tan ensimismados en su placer se encontraban ambos en su placer que ninguno de los dos noto en ese momento como una peculiar marca que el castaño conocía muy bien se formaba en la zona baja del vientre de la chica en un color tan negro como una noche sin luna.

Cuando terminaron de correrse y aun jadeando pronto ambos sintieron que era insuficiente, querían mas, especialmente Kuroka quien aun ahora seguía presa de tantos años de celo que le impedían retomar aunque sea un gramo de su cordura ya solo podía actuar como un animal en celo pidiendo mas, algo que demostró cuando empezó por cuenta propia a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás para sentir la placentera fricción de esa gorda polla sobre ella.

Issei estaba obnubilado por la pasión de Kuroka, pues aun en la pose en la que se había ofrecido a el inicialmente y que había mantenido durante un buen rato mientras follaban aun buscaba mas y presa de su propio deseo por esa mujer decidió complacer su deseo cuando la sujeto una vez mas de las caderas y empezó a mover sus propias caderas cada vez a un mayor ritmo hasta hacer de ese movimiento un acto de total y salvaje abandono a las lides del sexo con un solo propósito, derramar su simiente en las profundidades de la chica.

Pasaron al menos tres horas e esa sala donde no hicieron mas que follar y entre mas se corrían, mas necesidad sentían el uno por el otro, de hecho era lo mismo que paso con Issei la ultima vez cuando tomo a Rias y Aekno por primera vez, no importaba cuanto se corriera no se detenía, no estaba satisfecho y su único deseo era pintar de blanco con su esperma el cuerpo de sus dos novias, ahora con Kuroka era lo mismo o incluso peor incitado por la propia lujuria de la chica que parecía estar aun en trance y donde lo único que importaba era que el continuara llenándola, algo que había pasado todo este tiempo haciendo gustoso.

La habitación olía a sexo, de hecho la poca racionalidad que de vez en cuando afloraba en el castaño entre orgasmo y orgasmo le hacía dudar que ese aroma fuese a irse pronto y eso le traería problemas con los sensibles olfatos de Yasaka y aun peor la pequeña Kunou, aunque sus preocupaciones acababan cuando los sensuales 'nya' de su gata lo llamaban para hacerse cargo de sus necesidades y entonces una vez mas era la lujuria lo que tomaba el control en ambos chicos.

\- Creo Kuro-chan, que es hora de movernos de locación a una mas cómoda, ¿no te parece? - fue lo que dijo aunque claro solo se topo con la incandescente mirada cargada de deseo de la nekomata que lo veía entre confundida y emocionada de que aun no tuvieran intención de parar.

\- ¿Nya? - fue lo que acabo diciendo Kuroka a modo de pregunta, el problema es que el rostro de inocente confusión, aunado al hecho de que girara su cabeza levemente hacia un lado mientras dejaba caer su orejas fue mas de lo que el chico pudo soportar, - ¡NYAAAA! - lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una Kuroka levantada por Issei quien en ningún momento salio de su interior, revelando por primera vez, el incipiente y abultado vientre de la chica por el exceso de leche de dragón que ahora se almacenaba en su matriz y que no podía salir debido al caliente y grueso tapón que aun ahora seguía ta´pando el coño de la pelinegra y que cada cierto tiempo solo liberaba mas de la blanca sustancia en su interior.

Así, conectados como se encontraban y con Issei cargando a una debilitada Kuroka se encaminaron hacia su siguiente destino que no era otro mas que el cuarto del castaño, aunque hubo un problema con esta nueva empresa o bueno, mas que un problema un placentero inconveniente que les hacía difícil su camino sin querer simplemente dejarse caer y seguir follando.

La cuestión estaba en el sencillo hecho de que a cada pazo que daban la polla del castaño se enterraba en la chica enviándole un escalofrío de placer a ambos y que no hizo mas que empeorar en cuanto alcanzaron las escaleras y empezaron su ascenso, después de todo como resistir cuando con cada escalón que subían, debido a la fuerza aplicada debido a que Issei no quería soltar a Kuroka y la susodicha solo se aferraba a el para evitar que el se saliera de su interior, solo hacían que la penetración fuera mucho mayor la punto de que par ambos se les hizo imposible tener un orgasmo mientras subían, quedando a mitad de las escaleras mientras una vez mas la chica solo podía gemir de dicha al sentir como sus entrañas se hinchaban un poco mas por la insipiente descarga de lefa de su amante.

Se quedaron lo que les pareció una eternidad en ese punto de las escaleras donde al menos al castaño les costo cada gramo de su fuerza sostener a su gata, mas considerando el hecho de que debido a lo potente de su propio orgasmo sentía sus piernas mas débiles, aun así y resistiendo la tentación de dejarse caer, una vez terminaron sus respectivos orgasmos el chico continuo con su tortuoso andar hasta su habitación a la cual una vez llegaron, se dejo caer sobre la cama y en el proceso penetrar mas profundo a la pelinegra quien luego de un grito se corrió por enésima vez.

En cuanto se recuperaron o al menos el castaño de su pequeña cruzada hasta su habitación con una gata que al parecer se había tomado muy enserió la idea de no dejarlo salir de ella, aprovecho el ligero aturdimiento post orgásmico de la chica para salir de su coño, aunque el acto solo altero a Kuroka.

\- Nya... nya... nyaaaa - la chica solo podía maullar ansiosa de recuperar la polla de Issei y meneaba sus caderas con ese propósito, algo a lo que el sonrió y procedió a su siguiente fase del plan, tal vez tardo mas en llegar a esta debido a que se permitió ahogarse por horas en el placer del cuerpo de la nekomata, pero ahora que estaba en su habitación podía proseguir.

Se separo de ella un segundo para ir a su guardarropa donde buscaba algo, todo con los desesperados maullidos de la chica que debido a la falta de fuerza en sus extremidades luego de correrse tanto solo podía gemir y llorar desesperada por sentirse abandonada por su amo.

Cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba se dio la vuelta sonriendole a una confusa Kuroka que ahora lo veía ansiosa de que volviera con ella, tanto que ni siquiera se intereso en lo que traía en las manos, solo le importaba que el volviera,nada mas.

Volvió rápido con ella, después de todo, el tampoco se sentía cómodo alejándose de esa lujuriosa mujer en celo y su polla apoyaba esa idea se subió encima de ella y la beso con pasión, mientras que la chica solo trataba de lograr ese deseado contacto entre sus sexos, algo que le saco sonrisas al chico al ver la desesperación de la pelinegra por la falta de polla en su interior y al mismo tiempo le hizo temblar de miedo ante el peligro que representaba una nekomata tan reprimida como ella que en cuanto se suelta pierde cualquier capacidad de raciocinio y se convierte en un animal lujurioso y hambriento de sexo.

Termino el beso para erguirse en su posición, esta vez permitiendo que la chica sintiera su caliente longitud contra su vagina enviándole una oleada de placer y desesperación al aun no tener lo que quería, algo a lo que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía trato de resolver por su cuenta.

Tan ensimismada estaba en esa actitud que cuando el chico se volvió a acercar a ella, sus labios y su lengua ya esperaban ansiosos los del castaño aunque esos no fueran su planes, algo que descubrió pronto cuando salio del trance al escuchar un click provenir de la zona de su cuello, justo donde recordaba estaba su collar y cuando el chico se retiro con una retorcida y perversa sonrisa mientras la veía, pudo notar algo nuevo en cuanto a su indumentaria.

Y como no notarlo cuando era algo tan vistoso, especialmente porque podía ver como iniciaba en su cuello, mas precisamente en su collar y terminaba en la mano de Issei, del mismo color de su collar y que sin duda terminaba de completar el conjunto que la transformada desde ese momento y para siempre en la gata de Issei.

Ahora tenía una correa, una larga correa que unía a amo y mascota en un lazo único y que en este caso se compenetraba muy bien en el hecho de dejar en claro quien tenía las riendas de la relación, para Kuroka en su salvaje estado de celo aun así le encanto esa idea, de hecho con su simplista proceso de pensamiento considero que eso implicaba mas sexo ahora que era suya para siempre como su mascota y para el chico, ver tal escena de sumisión de parte de una chica tan incontrolable como la nekomata negra, ademas del hecho de que ahora la chica sonreía mientras lanzaba unos eufóricos 'nya' e incluso ronroneaba de gusto le puso la polla tan dura que si tardaba mas de lo necesario en esto quizás terminaría enloqueciendo.

\- Kuroka, ahora eres mi gata, así que debo de educarte para que seas una chica bien portada y no avergüences a tu amo -en cuanto termino Kuroka adopto una extraña posición donde retrajo sus brazos y piernas como si le entendiera y al mismo tiempo quisiera unos mimos de su parte, algo que solo enervo mas de deseo al castaño quien ya no se contuvo mas y decidió dar comienzo a lo que seria un lascivo y sexual entrenamiento de una gata tetona y salvaje.

Se enterró en ella todo lo fuerte que pudo y se dedico a follarla con abandono, de hecho decidió llevar las cosas esta vez mas lejos cuando al igual que las veces anteriores con sus novias, decidió hacer uso de su Sacred Gear para aumentar su libido y porque no, también crecer su pene un poco mas, algo innecesario pero que le daba una mayor facilidad de hacer lo que estaba ansioso de hacer.

Con los aumentos necesarios y el transfer hecho, procedió a enterrarse completamente dentro de la chica y esta vez realmente era por completo pues no se detuvo hasta traspasar la ultima barrera en su coño, la entrada uterina de la chica, donde una vez alojada su polla y casi como si quisiera dejar perfectamente claro a quien pertenecía la mujer se corrió copiosamente, mas de lo que llevaba haciendo, todo gracias al efecto colateral de jugar con su poder sobre su miembro, con lo cual hincho el vientre de la pelinegra dejándola con una apariencia de mujer embarazada de cuatro meses, algo que hizo que la chica al sentir tanto la penetración de su matriz como la abundante descarga de lefa en la misma la hizo correr con fuerza.

Las siguientes horas solo fueron de sexo salvaje y sin consideraciones entre dos animales salvajes y en celo donde la única regla que al parecer se había establecido era que el chico tenía prohibido correrse en un lugar diferente al útero de la chica que cada vez se hinchaba un poco mas al esta vez correrse directamente sobre su cámara de bebes y que el tapón que resultaba su polla ahora bloqueara la única salida de toda esa caliente y espesa leche de su interior.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no notaron la caída de la noche en la casa, pese a que las ventanas estaban abiertas, el olor a sexo que inundaba el lugar los tenía obnubilados, solo les importaba hacer que ese aroma solo se intensificara, que llenara aun mas sus pulmones y tanto era su deseo de follar que incluso olvidaron la posibilidad de ser atrapados por cierta madre kitsune y su hija si es que regresaban antes de que ellos se sintieran satisfechos, pero claro esta, eso no les importaba en este momento.

En algún punto durante la enorme faena, Issei acabo tomando a la chica de sus piernas para esta vez el dirigir las estocadas al cargarla dejando a la pelinegra dándole la espalda al chico y también permitiéndole la oportunidad de ver las enormes tetas de la chica rebotar sin control ante cada estocada de su virilidad contra la chica la cual en este punto incluso sus maullidos habían cesado dejando a la nekomata como solo una masa de carne lujuriosa hambrienta de polla.

Issei no soportando mas acabo corriéndose por enésima vez directo en el útero de la chica quien ante el brutal ataque se corrió una vez mas mientras apretaba los dientes y colocaba una mueca de felicidad y satisfacción en sus labios y sus ojos se desorbitaban dejándolos casi blancos al echarlos hacia atrás de su cabeza.

El culmen de aquello fue que finalmente el castaño se atrevió a sacar su polla tanto de su útero y su coño en general y en el proceso presionando los puntos correctos, por lo que cuando termino de salir la pobre chica no soporto mas haciendo de su actual orgasmo uno mas prolongado y al mismo tiempo el mas guarro de todos.

\- ¡NYAAAAAA! - grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras de su coño una abundante cascada de semen empezó a caer al piso, algo lógico considerando la hinchazón de su vientre por tanto semen que el castaño había liberado y a eso se le sumaba el que la chica perdió control de sus esfinteres y acompañado de aquella cascada de esperma, un chorro de orina de la gata también era liberado dándole un estado de relajación a la pelinegra luego de tan brutal ataque a su feminidad que había durado todo el día.

Finalmente cuando Kuroka se detuvo, el castaño acabo cayendo sentado y exhausto en su cama dejando a un lado a la chica que solo convulsionaba por el excesivo placer soltando la correa que había sujetado durante todo ese tiempo desde que se la coloco, sin embargo en cuanto noto el desastre en el suelo realizo algo que sorprendió al chico y que en el proceso lo puso duro una vez mas.

Después de todo como no hacerlo cuando la chica se levanto y tambalenadose en cuatro patas, bajo de la cama y se acerco hasta el enorme charco de semen que quedo en el piso, - nyaaaa - y con ese lastimero maullido empezó a lamer el semen regado, como si para ella en ese momento aquello fuera un desperdicio que se encargaría de limpiar o tal vez simplemente quería beber leche como una buena y hambrienta gatita.

Issei sonrió, no era así como pensaba hacer lo que seguía, de hecho considero dejarlo hasta mañana, pero en vista de lo ocurrido, considero que era mejor aprovechar, por lo que mientras dejaba que la chica continuara lamiendo el piso, se acerco hacia el ultimo objeto que faltaba por usar, el cual era un tazón que generalmente se usaba para darle de comer a un gato.

Tomo de nuevo la correa de Kuroka la cual continuaba lamiendo el piso y la jalo para hacer que lo viera, cosa que hizo algo desconcertada pues quería seguir en lo suyo, al menos hasta que su curiosidad fue despertada por el tazón frente a ella en manos de Issei el cual lo deposito frente a ella dejándola mas confusa ahora.

\- Kuro-chan, no te preocupes, si aun quieres leche todavía me queda mucha para darte, no tienes que beber la que esta en el piso - le dijo justo antes de inclinarse ligeramente y empezar a masturbarse furiosamente apuntando hacia el plato, todo ante la vista de Kuroka que solo veía ansiosa sentada como una buena gata y con sus colas moviéndose de un lado a otro esperando, se hacía un idea de lo que ocurriría y eso hizo rugir su estomago por el hambre.

No debió esperar muco pues un rato después el castaño termino por correrse copiosamente como ya era normal en el, llenando su tazón de leche con su semen y luego ofreciendoselo a la chica que con ojos en forma de corazón se agacho para empezar a beber de su plato para morbo y excitación del castaño que ante la increíble y obscena vista no pudo hacer mas que recuperar su erección y sus deseos de marcha, mas considerando que mientras la chica comía de su plato, el aun sujetaba la correa de su collar, dándole un toque adicional al momento.

En cuanto la chica termino su comida lo vio y en sus ojos conectados ambos obtuvieron la respuesta que buscaban, aun querían mas y con ello aclarado, Issei tomo a su gata tetona y la llevo a su cama, para ahí tomarla una vez mas, algo que se prolongaría por el resto de la noche hasta que ambos cayeran rendidos por el sobre esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto fuera de su habitación había un charco de humedad bastante particular el cual hacía un camino de flujo en forma de gotas a lo largo del pasillo y llegaba hasta una habitación vacía en la cual estaba cierta rubia kitsune masturbándose y pellizcando los pezones de sus enormes pechos tratando de acallar el calor de su cuerpo sin lograrlo mucho, especialmente luego de ver todo lo que hicieron Issei y Kuroka.

**Continuara**

* * *

Bueno, aquí acaba otro capitulo de esta historia que se acerca a a su fin, quería lanzarla antes de navidad a modo de regalo de mi para ustedes mis lectores y seguidores, espero que la disfruten y ya saben, quejas, dudas, observaciones, ideas o teorías de lo que puede pasar mas adelante déjenmelas en los reviews que son mi pago por mis escritos. Tengo intensión de sacar un capitulo mas de alguna de mis historias actuales antes de finalizar el año pero no prometo nada.

Deseándoles una Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo me despido de ustedes, no sin antes contestar sus reviews.

**Forbiden-000**

Gracias, espero que este te guste también.

**x29**

Gracias por tus comentarios sobre lo ricolino, me animan mucho a seguir. Bueno, recordemos que ellas se mantendrán en celo también y responderán al llamado de su macho, el problema es que al menos en el caso de Akeno y Rias, la idea de darle hijos a Issei les gusta y la tienen grabada a fuego en sus mentes, en cuanto a cuantos le van a dar, siguen siendo en esencia personas, asi que nada de huevos ni camadas si es lo que querías saber, en cuanto a las familias, los padres de Issei desde hace rato que le piden nietos, los de Rias, tal vez descorchen una de champaña al saber que viene un nuevo heredero para la familia Gremory gracias a su hija y en el caso de Barakiel, la verdad no se de el, porque el es medió raro a veces y la verdad no creo que quiera incurrir en la molestia de su hija, bastante que le costo recuperarla como para cagarla de nuevo, aunque eso si, le hará tomar responsabilidad por 'ensuciar' la pureza de su hija. Ya fue el turno de Kuroka y falta Yasaka (quería jugar mas que nada con el concepto del celo y estas dos eran las precisas para ello), sobre el tema de Yasaka, si, Kunou esta interesada en Issei pero vamos, aun es una niña como para poder tener ese tipo de relación con el castaño, ahora y esto es el espoiler que te vas a tener que tragar si quieres entender porque la coloque, en el ultimo volumen de la novela Shin DxD, se confirma la entrada de Yasaka en el harem de Issei, su primera MILF, cosa que ya faltaba por cierto, se veía venir desde hace buen rato y finalmente se confirmo, así que decidí jugar con ello a mi propia manera aquí. Con respecto a los planes para Grayfia, eso es una sorpresa, pero si te digo esto, no no se unirá voluntariamente, pero si que disfrutara cada segundo de ello. Si, ya se como acabar la historia y demás, asi que espera as ricolinidad de la historia hasta su final en unos pocos capítulos mas y luego tengo varios proyectos para DxD planeados, solo que no se con cual empezar al acabar este, todos ricolinos obviamente. Nos leemos.

**Ignasio365**

Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y si, conforme mas lo pensaba mas me agradaba lo de castigar a Grayfia y los comentarios solo terminaron de convencerme, a Grayfia se le viene una buena por metiche.

Se apreciar la finura cuando la veo y esas dos son obras de gran calidad, el trió no ocurrirá, pero te lo compensare con una mega orgía al final, por ahora solo sera una cuestión de un uno contra uno y ahora es el turno de Yasaka.

Si, sera parte de su harem a futuro, un muy lejano futuro (vamos que todavía es solo una niña), hasta entonces su única zorrita o en este caso zorra sera la MILF de las mega oppais Yasaka que ya es canon su ingreso al harem por si no lo sabías.

**jonathanuzudavid**

Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, espero que este capitulo con la desvergonzada Kuroka te gustase también.

**Trinity seven**

Pues me halagas con tus comentarios, de veras.

Si bueno, esos fics de traición siempre son usados con el mismo propósito, transformar a Issei en otro personaje de otra serie con otras mujeres, no tiene sentido y ya cansan.

En cuanto a los otros temas, deberás ser mas claro pues no recuerdo haber colocado ninguna referencia en la historia y si lo hice fue de forma inconsciente.

Oh, te aseguro que el castigo va a ser mucho muy interesante.

Sorry, pero no habrá trió con ese par, sera uno contra uno nada mas, pero si lo compensare con una orgía final.

**chisa782911**

Gracias, especialmente por lo del lemon, siempre es lo mas difícil, Akeno desde el momento uno que el la acepto se hizo adicta a el, a su cariño y sus mimos, es de todo el harem la niña malcriada de Issei, pero si, ahora lo llevara al extremo, en cuanto a la lactancia, ya veremos que ocurre. Demasiado tarde, aunque como culparlo si el chico dejo de oírlo en cuanto vio a ese par de mujeres ofreciendosele de esa manera. Si, trate de hacer ver que en cuanto empiezan a coger no se detienen hasta que se ahogan de placer y con Akeno (que de por si ya es mi personaje favorito) bueno se me hizo fácil lograr ese cometido, aunque si, creo que en cierta forma recuerda a Mio de Shinmai cuando esta en su modo imouto zorra.

Bueno, no lo plasme, pero eso si ocurrió, vamos que en su primera noche no pararon hasta que amaneció, solo imagina la de guarrerias que debieron de hacer y las que continuaran haciendo de ahora en adelante. Eres hombre de cultura al ver el valor de las dos youkai, permiteme estrechar tu mano, siempre y cuando este limpia XD.

Si estara, venga que pregunte mas que nada para saber como estaban las aguas y poderme preparar para las posibles reacciones, me alegra que todos al parecer quieren ver a Grayfia con el coño perforado por Issei. Un buttjob, suena interesante, quizás no sea Akeno quien lo haga pero de que lo voy a usar, lo coy a usar, gracias por la sugerencia.

**Salad Silver**

Gracias, quería que el capitulo estuviera equilibrado, especialmente porque necesitaba la parte de la explicacion de Ddraig al actual problema (suponiendo que si sea un problema, cosa que dudo ellos lo vean así), trato de que a cada chica segun su personalidad se le ajuste el estilo de sexo que tienen, por ello de la diferencia entre Akeno y Rias, lo de los corazones si que lo quería poner para dejar laro el como aman cada segundo de su posible impregnación.

Me alegra haber acertado con respecto a esa parte, ademas me apreció un buen argumento, ya lo han usado solo que no de buena manera, aquí trate de darle un mejor uso del mismo recurso, me alegra que al parecer acerte en eso.

Si, Kuroka y Yasaka, son buenas elecciones, mas considerando el tema del fic, quienes mejores exponentes de ello, considerando que es el oppai dragón, es obvio que debe estar rodeado de oppai, hasta koneko ya sabemos como sera cuando termine de desarrollarse y oppai le van a sobrar, en cuanto a como las va a tratar a estas dos que llegan, bueno ya vez como acabo con Kuroka, espero te guste y quedes espectante ante lo que sigue con Yasaka.

Si bueno, Grayfia les arruino el sexo en el peor momento, así que si, era obvio que se le iba a ir hondo por su afrenta a un trio de adolescentes calientes y mas ahora dadas las circunstancias.


	7. Los deberes de Yasaka-sensei

Continuamos con la historia, de nuestro dragón de los pechos favorito en una aventura que muchos quisieran y que por fin se sale del cliché ridículo de la traicion.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **High School DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamietos

\- **Te lo advertí Aibou** \- Ser sellado en una Sacred Gear

\- _Necesito que te encargues de esto_ \- comunicación por sello u holograma.

**Temporada de celo**

**Capitulo 7: Los deberes de Yasaka-sensei**

Ese fin de semana digamos que para Kuroka fue algo mágico, fue desatrasar su cuerpo de años de represión auto impuesta y si bien en el pasado había dejado claro no tener interés alguno por los estudios, ese fin de semana demostró ser una estudiante aplicada, al menos en la materia sexual, pues una vez que paso el efecto de tantos años reprimiendo su celo y recupero la conciencia de si misma se torno muy receptiva y dispuesta a aprender todas las formas de placer que el chico tuviera a bien darle.

Claro esta se llevo una enorme sorpresa cuando noto la marca sobre su vientre bajo, pero en cuanto el castaño le explico lo que significaba pareció relajarse, es mas, al notar su rostro un sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa la acompañaban, eso y que ahora en su mirada se presentaban unos ojos soñadores propios de una chica enamorada y el los conocía bien pues eran los mismos ojos que solía ponerle Akeno cada vez que estaban solos y tenían momentos como pareja antes de consumar su amor.

\- Entonces ahora soy la gata de Issei-nya - fue lo que dijo de manera casual como si no le estuviese dando importancia aunque claro esta, la expresión en su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario, - estaré a tu cuidado desde ahora-nya, después de todo te pertenezco-nya - aquello ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa muy caracteristica de ella mientras en sus manos sujetaba la placa de su collar de gato, en su momento lo considero una broma o un juego, pero ahora ese collar tenía otro significado para ambos y al ver los ojos el uno del otro supieron que ambos esperaban lo mismo.

"jamas te lo quites/jamas me lo voy a quitar", era una conversación mental transmitida por su ojos y que en cuanto captaron el mensaje sonrieron para luego besarse como la pareja que eran desde ese momento.

\- Etto, Kuroka, hay algo mas que tienes que saber... - eso le llamo la atención por lo cual lo vio expectante sobre lo que quería decirle y con eso paso a explicarle las implicaciones de esa marca mas allá de indicar que la chica tenía pareja y advertir a otros machos de que se alejaran.

Conforme la explicación se iba suscitando la expresión del rostro de Kuroka paso a una de total asombro por lo que aquello significaba, pero lejos de molestarla, esa revelación la estaba calentando en primer lugar el cuerpo y en segundo el corazón, después de todo si lo que el castaño estaba diciendo era verdad, entonces su deseo estaba mas cerca de cumplirse de lo que se esperaba.

\- Entonces... ahora mi cuerpo responderá a tus deseos... y si así lo quieres... podrías embarazarme en cualquier momento - no era una pregunta, era un resumen de lo que el le dijo y esperaba una confirmación de su parte, algo que obtuvo cuando el asintió con su cabeza por toda respuesta, aunque algo nervioso de como se lo tomaría la chica, - entonces, ¿que estamos esperando? - decir que se esperaba esa respuesta sería mentir, pues por un segundo creyó que consideraría las opciones, al parecer se equivoco.

Antes de poder decir algo se encontró con una agradable sensación alrededor de su dura polla, una sensación cálida, reconfortante y húmeda, de la cual no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era y antes de poder terminar de procesarlo una de sus manos fue llevada uno de los enormes y carnosos pechos de la chica, algo a lo que el reacciono con sorpresa mientras la veía, - ¿Kuroka? - la llamó en ese momento tratando de comprender que ocurría.

\- Si es con Issei, gustosa llevare a sus hijos-nya - lo dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro mientras empezaba a mover las caderas iniciando el coito con el castaño, aunque claro esta el no respondía pues estaba bastante aturdido, era curioso, pero en este momento la gata morena estaba comportándose muy parecido a Akeno en cuanto a ese tema y aunque tratase de negarlo, la idea de impregnar a la pelinegra lo estaba excitando demasiado, tal vez influenciado por su época de celo en pleno auge, - ¿acaso no soy suficiente para Issei y por eso no quiere tener hijos conmigo-nya? - al parecer ella había malinterpretado su silencio y falta de participación y su rostro acongojado le resultaba adorable.

Solo sonrió antes de negar con su cabeza y atraerla a un beso que ella recibió gustosa, antes de que el empezara a mover sus propias caderas demostrándole que sus pensamientos no podían estar mas equivocados, no negaría que su celo le gritaba que la preñase, pero sentía que aun era muy joven para ello, todos de hecho, así que por ahora disfrutaría de sus mujeres, de su compañía y de su amor y en retribución las amaría y las haría felices cada día de su vida, sin embargo el pensamiento de ver a sus chicas con sus vientres hinchados producto del embarazo no dejaba su mente y de hecho cada vez lo descontrolaba mas al punto de que sus instintos discutían con su consciencia por quien tenía la razón.

"Solo espero no equivocarme", fue el pensamiento que cruzo su mente justo antes de entregarse a la pasión desbordada y descontrolada que era su época de celo con su gatita pechugona.

El resto de ese fin de semana, bueno digamos que Issei aprovechaba cualquier esquina y punto ciego de las dos kitsune para follar con Kuroka, quien estaba mas que feliz de recibirlo y disfrutar con el del placer que solo sienten los verdaderos amantes.

* * *

Sin embargo aquella burbuja en la que se encerraron aquel fin de semana finalmente debía de romperse y el encargado de eso fue el inicio de la semana pues empezaban los exámenes para Issei y ya no podía distraerse mas, por lo cual la noticia de Kuroka le cayo como anillo al dedo y al mismo tiempo lo dejo triste, por diversas razones.

\- Debo ir con Vali-nya - fue lo que dijo esa mañana durante el desayuno anunciando su retiro de la casa, aunque por el rostro de la morena, era evidente que a ella esa idea no le resultaba en lo mas mínimo agradable y que no se quería ir, - debo de informarle que dejare su equipo - eso si que los sorprendió a todos, pues bien sabía que ella era una buena parte del mismo y que sus habilidades eran mas que alabadas en ese grupo gracias a su manejo del senjutsu, - después de todo ahora soy la gata de Ise-nya y debo vivir al lado de mi amo, así que volveré tan pronto como pueda y... podremos continuar haciendo gatitos juntos-nya - lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para Issei el cual se sonrojo y no era el único pues Yasaka también estaba sonrojada y no solo por el comentario de que ahora la nekomata le pertenecía a Issei, sino porque también logro escuchar lo que decía en un susurro la gata.

Por su parte Kunou veía extraño el comportamiento de su madre que había agachado la cabeza tratando de esconder su sonrojo, - ne okaa-san, ¿a que se refiere Kuroka-san con que es la gata de Issei otou-san? - por desgracia para la rubia mayor su hija no estaba haciendo fácil el sacarse las sucias ideas que cruzaban por su mente en ese momento con sus preguntas por lo que respondió tartamudeando que esos eran asuntos de mayores y que mejor terminara de desayunar.

Luego de eso Kuroka solo se rio un poco con alegría y antes de partir lamió la mejilla de Issei y luego lo beso, - nos veremos pronto Ise-nya - y con esa promesa, la pelinegra desapareció dejando solos a los aun sonrojados Issei y Yasaka, mientras que Kunou comía su desayuno con una sonrisa moviendo sus pies contenta, totalmente ignorante de lo que había significado todo aquello.

Todo habría sido perfecto si no fuera por un minúsculo detalle, el aun activo celo de Issei, aun quedaba una semana antes de que aquel suceso en su vida acabara y la verdad era que luego de probar el placer de manos de Rias y Akeno y peor aun, ser recordado el pasado fin de semana con Kuroka lo dejaban en un estado peligroso para el y para todos, pues su celo estaba en auge y eso lo hacía mas agresivo cuando lo fastidiaban, llevándose la peor parte sus dos pervertidos amigos.

Ese primer día de la semana a duras penas pudo centrarse en su examen, pues su mente solo se plagaba con los recuerdos de las noches vividas con sus novias y lo mucho que en ese momento le gustaría estar enterrado hasta lo profundo de las mismas y no es que no intentara resistirse, de hecho lo hacía, se obligaba a desviar su tren de pensamientos de esa vía, "concentrate Hyoudo, recuerda las lecciones con Yasaka-san", tristemente en cuanto trataba de concentrarse en lo que aprendía de la rubia mayor sus pensamientos pronto empezaban a derivar en fantasías del erótico cuerpo que poseía la líder de los Youkai y lo mucho que ansiaba oírla gemir su nombre con su voz deformada por el placer que le estaba causando.

Salio airoso de ese día por los pelos y casi arruina su examen debido a ello pero aun así se dio una palmadita mental en la espalda como felicitandose a si mismo por su gran hazaña, sin embargo la realidad era que el dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir los siguientes días, después de todo, si así había sido ese día y era solo el primero, que le esperaba en los siguientes y no se refería a los exámenes propiamente.

En cuanto llego a casa se fue directo a su cuarto, necesitaba descansar luego de lo que seguramente se podía considerar un verdadero infierno mental por el que había pasado, necesitaba relajarse y en cuanto estuvo en la cama, un olor particular le llegó a sus fosas nasales, un olor que el ya conocía bien y que tristemente enervo sus sentidos poniéndolo en alerta y no por sentirse en peligro, no, ese aroma era el de la excitación de una mujer.

Fue como un llamado para el, como si la dueña de ese olor le rogara que fuera con ella y bueno, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que iba a ocurrir en cuanto la encontrara, su polla dura y adolorida le decía exactamente lo que ocurriría y claro con su mente plagada ahora por el dulce y delicioso aroma femenino, pronto empezó a reproducir las imágenes de todos sus encuentros sexuales hasta la fecha mostrandole con lujo de detalles el acto, fue como una porno directamente en su cerebro, lo cual lo provocaba mas.

Revivió en su mente el como se follo a Rias, el como sometió a Akeno y mas recientemente como domestico a una gata callejera como Kuroka con su polla, la ingente cantidad de semen que había derramado en sus coños, lo mucho que expandió sus culos, como las embriago haciéndoles beber su leche hasta que se desbordaba por las comisuras de sus ocupadas bocas, en fin, cada una de las diversas situaciones en las que se vio envuelto desde que su celo empezó a acercarse y desde que este se activo por completo.

Ahora ahí estaba el, con la polla demasiado dura causándole dolor al no tener a una de sus chicas para aliviarlo, "tal vez podría ocuparme de esto yo mismo", fue su consideración al problema y por una fracción de segundo pareció convencido de que era el mejor curso de acción, de hecho ya estaba con sus manos sobre su pantalón preparado para atender el asunto en sus manos, nunca mejor dicho.

\- No, no, no - fue lo que se dijo a ultimo minuto retirando sus manos de la zona como si fuera peligrosa o algo así, - ¿pero qué diablos estoy pensando?, no es momento para esto, debo de estudiar, aun tengo toda una semana de exámenes por delante y no puedo perder ni un segundo - fue su argumento para detenerse de hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

"Y dudo que luego de hacerlo con las chicas mi mano se vuelva a sentir bien", al parecer había otros motivos ademas de aquellos tan nobles y responsables que dijo hace solo unos segundos para si mismo, "ademas estoy seguro que si las chicas lo averiguan me mataran" y claro también estaba ese detalle, no creía que sus novias fueran a tomarse muy bien el que las remplazara con su mano.

Con esos últimos pensamientos finalmente logro contenerse y de hecho sintió que su polla agradecía el que lograse evitar ese error a su integridad física, por lo cual agitando la cabeza despejo su mente de todas las ideas lujuriosas que aun trataban de hacerlo caer y tomo un curso de acción mas adecuado.

\- ¡Yosh!, primero iré a darme una ducha de agua helada para calmar a este amigo - estaba seguro de que si alguien lo escuchara hablar lo consideraría un loco y un degenerado por hablarle a su polla con esa familiaridad, pero ciertamente una ducha fría le vendria bien para calmarse o al menos eso esperaba que ocurriera ahora que las chicas no estaban ahí para provocarlo incluso en el baño, - luego iré con Yasaka-san para que me ayude a estudiar... es increíble, pero a resultado una buena sensei particular - aquello ultimo lo dijo con alegría y agradecimiento pues ella había resultado ser una magnifica ayuda en sus estudios ahora que Rossewisse, Rias o Akeno no se encontraban para ayudarlo.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar una vez mas las imágenes fantasiosas de la rubia desnuda y con sus piernas abiertas pidiendo su polla, el añadido de que ahora la imaginaba impartiéndole clases practicas de educación sexual no ayudaba a calmarse precisamente y empeoro cuando empezó a imaginarse que para sus estudios sus dos Onee-samas le ayudaban con sus lascivos cuerpos.

Termino agitando mas duro la cabeza para despejarse antes de que su mente en estado de excitación le terminara de jugar una mala pasada, así que saco de su armario una toalla, y se dirigió a las duchas no sin antes permitirse girar su cabeza en dirección a su cama de donde provenía el aroma que le provoco todo esto en primer lugar.

\- Creo que si me pase el fin de semana con Kuroka, aun puedo sentir el aroma de sus jugos en mi cama - aunque se dijo aquello al mismo tiempo sentía que algo andaba mal en todo eso, - bueno no importa en este momento, tengo que seguir con el plan - sin embargo termino desestimandolo rápido, no era la primera vez que su habitación apestaba a sexo desde que su época de celo inicio así que ya se había acostumbrado y respecto a aquel extraño sentimiento que tenía, decidió ignorarlo pues sentía que de quedarse mas tiempo percibiendo ese delicado y femenino olor terminaría cediendo a sus instintos y eso no era lo que quería.

Decir que su ducha helada fue larga sería quedarse corto valga la ironía, después de todo parecía que el calor de su cuerpo no tenía intención de menguar no importa cuanta agua le cayera por lo cual se quedó ahí un buen rato hasta que en esa batalla de voluntades su polla finalmente termino cediendo ante la circunstancias y se relajo para alivio del chico quien solo entonces pudo terminar su baño con mayor relajación.

Cuando salio de la ducha con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color azul claro tenía toda la intención de ir al cuarto de Yasaka para pedirle su asistencia de nueva cuenta en sus estudios, sin embargo previo a aquello decidió hacer una pequeña parada previa en una sola dirección, el quería ver a alguien antes de encargarse de sus estudios, así que considero lo mas justo era hacerlo antes de eso o de lo contrario tal vez ya no podría hacerlo y con eso en mente se dirigió al cuarto de la pequeña kitsune.

Si, estaba durmiendo separada de su adre, no al principio, de hecho, solían dormir juntas como madre e hija y por eso las lecciones pasadas de Yasaka debieron ser en su habitación para no perturbar a la pequeña Kunou, pero luego de uno de los bromistas comentarios de Kuroka la pequeña rubia decidió dormir sola, aun recordaba como fue que todo acabo así y no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor recorriera su sien por lo incomodo que se sintió ese momento.

_"- Jooo, ¿la pequeña Kunou-chan no puede dormir sin su madre cerca?, bueno que se puede esperar de una bebe - ese comentario fue lanzado por Kuroka que estaba sentada en el regazo de Issei luego de escuchar a la pequeña kitsune rubia quejarse con su madre de no subir rápido a dormir pues ella tenia sueño, - ne, ne, ¿quieres que te suba un vaso de leche tibia para que te ayude a dormir Kunou-chan? - termino de decir la nekomata con sorna ante una sonrojada y niña por ser tratada como una bebe._

_\- ¡No soy una bebe Kuroka-san! - fue el grito de la niña ante las burlas de la gata negra, aunque por el rostro de la misma se notaba que ella no le creía en lo mas mínimo, - te lo demostrare, a partir de hoy no dormiré con mi Hahaue, así probare que soy mayor - de por si ese berrinche no ayudaba en su defensa pero logro el objetivo de Kuroka que era molestar a la niña, mientras que Yasaka solo trataba de calmar a su hija y hacerle cambiar de opinión aunque sin mucho éxito mientas la pelinegra solo se reía."_

Recordar aquello le hizo soltar una risa ligera mezcla de lo gracioso que fue ver aquel comportamiento de la pequeña rubia y la incomodidad de ver aquel berrinche protagonizado por el orgullo de una pequeña Hime como Kunou, sin embargo pronto debió olvidar esas memorias pues poco a poco los pensamientos sobre el hecho de que durante todo ese confrontamiento entre las dos youkai, el pudo sentir a plenitud y con total libertad las carnosas nalgas de la pelinegra contra su hombría y que ademas la descarada mujer se aseguro de realizar un pervertido e imperceptible movimiento sobre su eje poniéndolo cardíaco en esa ocasión.

Sacudió esos pensamientos para evitar que su polla reaccionara de nuevo cuando le costo tanto relajarse antes, por lo cual prefirió seguir su camino para ver a la pequeña Kunou antes de regresar a estudiar y cuando llego encontró la puerta cerrada por lo cual suponiendo ya lo que encontraría del otro lado abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido para ver a su ocupante y lo que vio le enterneció el corazón.

Ahí en la penumbra de la noche, con el cuarto a oscuras apenas iluminado por una lucecita de noche, algo necesario pues a Kunou le asustaba la oscuridad y ya que se negó a volver a la cama con su madre, esa fue la única solución que se le ocurrió y al parecer funciono, estaba una pequeña y adorable figura infantil de hebras doradas durmiendo tranquilamente mientras abrazaba un dragón de peluche rojo que al parecer lo representaba a el.

"Creo que los Gremory si que han sabido sacar provecho de esto del merchandising del Oppai Dragon" pensó con una nueva gota de sudor en su frente al ver que incluso dragones de peluche habían sacado.

Como fuera le alegro ver a la pequeña durmiendo en paz en su cama, sin embargo le llamo la atención el que se encontraba parcialmente descubierta por las mantas por lo cual se preocupo de que pudiese llegar a sentir frio mas adelante, por lo cual suspirando y sonriendo entro en el cuarto hacia la cama de la niña a la cual vio y un su sonrisa se hizo mas cálida, antes de con delicadeza tomar los bordes de la manta y subirlos para cubrir de nuevo a la pequeña kitsune la cual entre sueños se removió ante el gesto haciendo que sonriera mas al ver como se acurrucaba mas contra el dragón.

Le dio un beso en la frente cual padre lo haría con su hija y la vio sonreír con calidez luego de eso como si hubiese sentido aun en sus sueños el cariño que le transmitía tal gesto, gesto que solo un padre haría, "creo que esto de ser padre no se me da tan mal", el porque de ese pensamiento fue algo que lo sorprendió pero considerando que algún día sus chicas y el tendrían sus propios hijos tal vez era la revelación de que el amaría a sus hijos como nadie y considerando que durante esta época de celo que atravesaba ellas parecían mas que ansiosas y dispuestas a cargar a sus hijos si el lo deseaba y con su instinto de procreación gritando, mejor que se acostumbrara a la idea pronto solo en el caso de alguna sorpresa de parte de sus chicas.

Finalmente salio de ahí no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada a la niña y sonreír con afecto antes de cerrar la puerta para dejar dormir a la pequeña y aunque según Yasaka, su hija tenía sueño pesado, por alguna razón desde el primer día ella y el acordaron un sello especial para cancelar el ruido en su habitación y así evitar que su sueño se perturbara y ahora el se estaba encargando de activarlo.

\- Duerme bien Kunou-chan - susurro ante la puerta una vez activado el sello, duraría cerca de unas ocho horas, mas que suficiente tiempo para que la niña durmiera adecuadamente y luego finalmente se dirigió a su destino final, el cuarto de la rubia mayor, todo con la intención de pedirle mas de su valiosa ayuda en sus estudios y muy estricta por lo que no permitía distracciones y en ese momento, valla que necesitaba mantener alejadas esas tentaciones.

En cuanto llego a la puerta de la habitación ahora solo de Yasaka, respiro hondo, en días pasados ella y el se habían acercado mucho, su relación había mejorado increíblemente y la realidad era que ella le gustaba, por lo cual cada vez le era mas complicado retener sus impulsos, agradeció aquel fin de semana con Kuroka pues ella fue receptora de toda la lujuria del castaño y eso el permitía estar mas tranquilo ante la rubia pero ahora necesitaba calmarse antes de entrar o de lo contrario las cosas podrían salir mal y cualquier posibilidad que pudiese tener con ella irse al caño.

En cuanto se sintió listo dio una ultima respiración y finalmente procedió a entrar, tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro sin tocar, ese hecho debido a que en las ocasiones pasadas cuando el tocaba Yasaka le pidió que no lo hiciera, era su casa y ella estaría mas que gustosa de recibirlo, por lo cual cuando el se negó alegando que sería una falta de respeto ella le hizo un puchero de enojo que la hizo ver adorable y bueno, Issei conocía ese gesto, lo había visto muchas veces en Akeno la cual cada vez que el le decía que no cuando ella quería algo que quería de el y que no se iba hasta que el cambiaba de opinión, por lo cual acepto bajo la promesa de no volverlo a hacer y eso fue lo que lo llevo a abrir sin siquiera llamar a la puerta y en ese momento no supo si agradecer o maldecir el cumplir su promesa para con la líder youkai.

\- Etto, Yasaka-san, me preguntaba si podría hoy también ayudarme a es... - fue hasta ahí donde llegaron sus palabras cuando vio la imagen ante el, una imagen que se grabaría a fuego en su mente y que para su desgracia enervo todos sus sentidos y esa voz demandante de su lado dragón grito en su mente, ¡Fóllala, tómala, preñala!" y valla que le costo negarse a esas demandas.

Como evitar esos deseo si frente a el estaba la mujer casi desnuda, con sus enormes tetas al aire, lo que le permitió ver que de hecho tenía pezones invertidos o tal ves simplemente fueron devorados por la abundante carne que los rodeaba y enfundada en unas eróticas braguitas que en ese momento quería saber como era posible que ese par de finos hilos laterales podían resistir sin romperse mientras abrazaban las anchas caderas de la rubia que se congelo en su lugar cuando vio al castaño parado en su puerta.

Por su parte ella estaba impactada, no sabía ni que decir, solo se quedo ahí congelada en su lugar procesando el hecho de que el chico que llamaba su atención la estaba viendo prácticamente desnuda y cuando finalmente lo proceso su única respuesta fue abrir grandemente sus ojos los cuales se empezaban a formar lagrimitas en sus comisuras mientras el tono rojo se extendía por su rostro por la vergüenza y su boca temblaba en una expresión asustada antes de finalmente reaccionar ante la situación.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! - aquel grito fue ensordecedor y dio gracias por ese sello en el cuarto de la niña o en serio que se habría asustado en ese momento, como fuera mientras Yasaka gritaba termino rodeando sus pechos con sus brazos en un inútil intento de cubrirlos, por no mencionar lo tarde de aquella reacción ademas de que se acuclillo tratando de hacerse bolita y esconder su cuerpo tanto como le fuera posible.

No fue si no hasta ese momento que Issei finalmente reacciono a la situación y se giro para darle la espalda a la rubia, en primera para no avergonzarla mas mirándola fijamente como lo estaba haciendo ademas de que al girarse podía esconder mejor la incipiente erección que ahora se le había generado luego de ver el pecaminoso cuerpo de Yasaka.

\- ¡Gomen! - fue lo que dijo también en un grito mientras trataba de calmarse, cosa difícil porque el cuerpo de Yasaka era demasiado erótico y ahora su ente reproducía una y otra vez la imagen de la rubia desnuda frente a el, mostrando con lujo de detalles cada parte de su cuerpo, una cámara de súper alta resolución no se comparaba con lo que ahora veía en su mente.

Tardaron un poco en recomponerse y durante ese tiempo Issei no se atrevió a girarse para ver a Yasaka, algo que la rubia agradeció y aprovecho para vestirse o al menos cubrirse lo suficiente para poder atender al castaño, solo esperaban que este extraño evento no pusiera las cosas difíciles o incomodas entre ellos.

Cuando finalmente se volvieron a ver ambos estaban sonrojados, el rascando su cabeza mientras trataba de pensar en que decir obteniendo una risita incomoda de su parte mientras desviaba su mirada de la rubia, mientras que ella mantenía la cabeza gacha tratando de soportar la vergüenza mientras sujetaba el borde de su camisa y frotaba sus muslos entre si por la incomodidad y el silencio solo lo hacía peor.

\- Yasaka-san/Issei-san - acabaron llamándose al mismo tiempo lo cual fue algo relajante para ambos pues les permitió reír esta vez sin sentir la misma incomodidad de antes y ya mas relajados luego de tan incomodo omento pudieron verse directamente para poder hablar como dos personas normales.

\- Etto, perdón por entrar así de improvisto Yasaka-san, es solo que quería pedir su ayuda para mis estudios en esta semana de exámenes -fue lo que dijo el castaño cuando finalmente se repuso y ya mas relajado pidió el favor el cual lo había llevado a su habitación en primer lugar, algo que sorprendió a la kyubi pero que luego sonrió.

\- No se preocupe Issei-san, la verdad es que me quede pensando en algo y por eso no me termine de vestir antes de que entrara, en cuanto a su solicitud estaría mas que feliz de ayudarlo si esta bien conmigo como su sensei - dijo luego de desestimar la situación pasada producto de sus divagaciones previas y luego sonrió contenta al ofrecer su ayuda, de hecho el que el la considerara para esto le llenaba el corazón pues le permitiría continuar interactuando con el chico y eso los acercaría mas, ademas de permitirles dejar el incomodo momento previo en el pasado.

\- Por su puesto que esta bien para mi, entonces... cuento con usted Yasaka-sensei - dijo lo ultimo mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia mientras que para la rubia ese comportamiento le saco una sonrisa por lo gracioso que se veía el chico y si bien no podía asegurar que el no estuviese bromeando al llamarla sensei para limar asperezas del encuentro previo, aun así le agrado el titulo.

\- Fufufu, ehem... entonces Issei-san ve por tus notas y esforcémonos en los estudios - decidió seguirle el juego algo que ambos agradecieron pues les permitió cada vez sentirse en mas confianza antes de que el chico asintiera y saliera de su habitación de regreso a la suya para buscar sus notas.

En cuanto se fue Yasaka soltó un suspiro pues se sentía avergonzada aun, no porque Issei la viese desnuda, vamos que ella quería llegar a ese nivel de intimidad con el, mas bien era la forma en que se dio todo aquello lo que la mortificaba, "si hubiese llegado un poco antes, estoy segura de que no podría volver a verlo a la cara", termino pensando al recordar lo que hacía previamente y lo cerca que estuvo realmente de descubrirla, pero luego de lo que vio, la verdad cada vez le costaba mas sacárselo de la cabeza.

Por su parte Issei entro a su cuarto rápido y saco todo lo que considero necesitaría para su sesión de estudios antes de dirigirse a la puerta para regresar con la rubia, sin embargo antes de salir a su nariz regreso el aroma que percibió nada mas llegar y que aun ahora mantenía su intensidad drogando su mente e incitando sus sentidos, "no, centrate, no puedas hacer esperar a Yasaka-san" fue su reproche mental antes de salir de ahí, solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran pues de nuevo ese aroma lo estaba poniendo caliente, maldijo a Kuroka por eso y luego entro de nuevo al cuarto de la rubia para iniciar con la asesoría de la líder de los youkai.

Aquella noche si bien la asesoría fue bien eso no evito que una vez mas ambos terminaran demasiado cerca el uno del otro y en algún punto acabaron con sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados, todo mientras seguían repasando las lecciones fingiendo que nada estaba ocurriendo aunque el sonrojo que se cargaban ambos para ese momento no ayudaba a fingir que todo estaba normal.

De hecho para cuando la lección termino de alguna manera no habían acabado con ella sentada en su regazo, pues se habían acercado al punto en que sus costados estaban unidos mientras las manos no dejaban de estar entrelazadas y cuando se giraron a ver en el caso de el para agradecer y ella para dar por terminada la lección sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

\- G-gracias p-por ayudarme Yasaka-san - no pudo evitar tartamudear y mucho menos desviar la mirada hacia sus labios carnosos y rosados, de hecho quería mirar mas abajo pero haciendo acopio de cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad no bajo la mirada mas allá de su boca, aunque no es que ayudara mucho pues esos seductores labios lo estaban tentando mas de lo que se esperaba.

\- N-no fue nada, m-me alegra p-poder ayudar a Issei-san - ella no es que estuviera en mejor estado, su sangre estaba corriendo a mil por su cuerpo y quería que el castaño la amara, las imágenes en su mente no ayudaban a calmarla tampoco y hacía que su respiración fuese cada vez mas pesada haciendo que cada vez fuera mas difícil contenerse.

Se debían separar, esa era a idea de ambos para no forzar las cosas entre ellos, sin embargo lo que hacían era todo lo contrario, a cada segundo que pasaba se acercaban mas, sus rostros estaban cada vez mas juntos y sus labios casi estaban al borde de tocarse, faltaba muy poco para que lo hicieran y en cuanto los labios de ambos alcanzaron a rozarse, la burbuja se rompió cuando el teléfono del castaño sonó anunciando un mensaje lo cual los sobresalto y separó al mismo tiempo para ambos verse sonrojados.

\- B-bueno creo que es hora de d-dormir, mañana tengo clases y necesito descansar adecuadamente - fue lo que dijo el castaño mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración luego de lo que acababa de casi pasar y no sabía si agradecer o maldecir a su teléfono por sacarlo de ese trance.

\- S-si, tienes razón, ya es un poco tarde y m-mañana hay mucho que hacer - concordó la rubia que trataba de calmar su corazón, tal vez a duras penas alcanzaron a rozar sus labios pero la electricidad que recorrió por ellos en ese momento era algo que nunca había sentido y no sabía si podría controlarse si se quedaban juntos mas tiempo.

\- E-entonces nos vemos mañana, Issei-san/Yasaka-san - era curioso como en ocasiones ambos terminaban diciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo, sin embargo se sonrieron sonrojados aun antes de que el castaño se retirara de la habitación de una nerviosa y alterada Yasaka para volver a su cuarto lo mas pronto posible.

En cuanto regreso a su cuarto y dejo sus libros y notas de lado se sentó en su cama para revisar el mensaje que interrumpió lo que ocurría hace un rato y cuando vio el remitente se sorprendió, "¿desde cuando Kuroka tiene teléfono?", al parecer habían cosas que aun necesitaba saber sobre su mascota, sin embargo agradeció que el mensaje fuera de ella y esperaba que el contenido del mismo dijera que estaba por regresar a casa porque en este momento enserió necesitaba liberar tensiones y esperaba que la pelinegra le ayudara en eso, tristemente el mensaje no era lo que esperaba.

\- _Lo siento, pero deberé quedarme con Vali hasta que acabemos una misión, así que no nos veremos por esta semana-nya_ \- le sorprendió que incluso pese a que era un mensaje escrito, ella no pudiera evitar el nya en sus palabras, luego se reprocho por las nimiedades en las que se fijaba en momentos tan criticos como este.

Y si, para el era critico porque ahora tenía una polla dolorosamente dura y nadie que lo ayudara a calmarla y se rehusaba a usar su mano, no podía retroceder tanto, así que prefirió acostarse a dormir antes de cometer alguna locura, claro esta tardo mucho en dormirse pues en primera por los recuerdos de la rubia desnuda frente a el y luego su casi beso, pero el colmo era la segunda razón de su dificultad para dormir, su cuarto aun estaba impregnado de ese dulce aroma femenino, ese aroma a zorra en celo que lo llamaba y lo incitaba y una vez mas maldijo a Kuroka por dejar así su cuarto y luego largarse dejándolo en este estado de excitación, esa gata necesitaba un buen castigo por bromear así y con ese pensamiento finalmente logro cerrar los ojos y dormir, mas por el cansancio que porque realmente estuviera relajado y sus sueños lo demostraron cuando en los mismos estaba rodeado por Rias, Akeno, Kuroka e increíblemente Yasaka también, todas desnudas para el satisfaciendo su polla, sus labios y sus manos turnándose entre ellas, si, un sueño húmedo de otro nivel.

Poco sabía que esa sería la ultima noche en paz que tendría pues el resto de la misma, su celo lo llevaría hasta su propio limite y estar en una casa a solas con una MILF como Yasaka, no se lo pondría precisamente mas fácil.

* * *

Su segundo día fue todo menos sencillo para el castaño y empezó con sus exámenes donde ahora mas que nunca debió luchar consigo mismo para mantener centrada su mente en lo que importaba, después de todo cuando despertó aquel día sintió el aroma mas intenso, e incluso aunque le llamaran loco, la realidad es que hasta lo podía saborear y eso solo alentaba a su desbocado instinto a que cediera a la tentación, curioso, el un demonio y en esencia la encarnación de la lujuria siendo tentado.

Como fuera cuando estuvo en la academia y hasta el momento de sus exámenes del día estuvo lo suficientemente distraído como para no pensar en nada, sin embargo durante los exámenes y en medio del silencio y su concentración era cada vez mayor el deseo en el y su mente ahora solo quería enfocarse en los cuerpos desnudos de sus novias, así que debía agitar su cabeza de forma disimulada casi regularmente para eliminar esas ideas, no ayudaba que si intentaba ver hacia otro lado por alguna razón al ver a sus compañeras solo podía verlas desnudas.

Lo mas curioso es que pese a eso, ese hecho parecía calmarlo, como si mas allá del placer visual la realidad es que aplacaran su libido, algo extraño para el pero que agradeció pues le ayudaba a centrarse un poco aunque la duda permanecía.

\- **Es porque no son tus mujeres Aibou, no sientes una atracción hacia ellas porque no tienes relación con ellas ni encuentras algo especial tampoco que llame tu atención** \- fue lo que escucho de su compañero en su mente cuando la duda se volvió demasiado insoportable, sin embargo le sorprendió ese hecho y aunque quiso preguntarle mas, pronto encontró que su compañero había cortado la conexión mental con el e incluso lo podía sentir roncando en este momento, no sería hasta mas tarde que sabría que para un dragón incluso para uno tan lujurioso como el, incluso si una mujer se le ofreciera desnuda ante el, si no encontraba una conexión con la misma, pasaría de ella como si su presencia fuera insignificante.

El problema fue cuando en un momento mientras las veía para alear sus pensamientos de su deseo, su ente le traiciono y de repente la visión de sus compañeras se trono borrosa para un segundo después haber desaparecido de su ente y ser reemplazadas por una visión mucho mejor para el, pero no para lo que intentaba evitar.

Y como culparlo si de repente las mujeres que estaban frente a el ya no eran sus compañeras de curso si no sus mujeres, mas concretamente las cuatro mujeres que estaban resultando su tormento estas semanas y lo peor, no estaban desnudas, pero sus trajes si bien eran de la academia, la realidad es que eran mucho mas cortos, mas ajustados y en la figura de Yasaka parecía que quería romper su camisa con lo apretados que se notaban sus enormes pechos y como no podía ser de otra forma en su visión ellas lo veían mientras se le insinuaban, lamían sus labios, masajeaban sus pechos e incluso abrían sus piernas dejándole ver sus humedecidos coñitos debido a que no llevaban ropa interior bajo esas diminutas faldas.

Giro su cabeza esperando que al ver en otra dirección pudiera calmarse, se equivoco, pues al otro lado también estaban las chicas, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, ahora estaban desnudas, con sus piernas abiertas y entrecruzadas entre ellas mientras chupaban sus propios pechos ansiosas de que fuera hacia ellas, si, fue una tortura para el y con ello empezó a temer a su celo por lo que era capaz de producir en el si no se atendía cuando estaba en pleno auge, debió prácticamente pellizcar sus muslos al punto de casi gritar para eliminar esas visiones y poder centrarse en lo que importaba.

Logro salir adelante en su examen, no sin sufrir daños auto inducidos para concentrarse y con la frustración de que esta vez casi sintió que fallaría en su examen por culpa de su enloquecido libido, sabía que de no encontrar una solución no tendría otra oportunidad y que sus próximos exámenes resentirían la situación y no podía permitirlo, se lo prometió a las chicas y ademas no quería defraudar a Yasaka quien tanto le había ayudado, pero esta situación lo estaba superando y de seguir así aun si no le satisfacía, debería recurrir a la masturbación si con ello lograba atenuar aunque fuera un poco el problema.

Y llegar a casa ese día no ayudo mucho tampoco, ese malditamente delicioso aroma femenino en su habitación solo se estaba incrementando, inundando su nariz con ese llamado tan familiar para el y como no podía ser de otra forma, su cuerpo estaba feliz de responder, por lo cual ahora estaba totalmente duro y dadas las circunstancias tendría que recurrir de nuevo al agua helada para relajarse.

"Tal vez deba sumergirme en una bañera con hielo", considero el castaño pues hoy sentía es calor en su cuerpo mucho mayor que el de el día previo, aun así en cuanto se preparo fue al baño y se coloco bajo ese chorro de agua fría buscando calmarse, cosa que como antes, le tomo mas de lo que pensó.

Salio de ahí si bien no calmado al menos si con su miembro relajado y procedió al igual que ayer pasar primero por el cuarto de Kunou, esta vez si la encontró despierta y luego de jugar un rato con ella, cosa que si le ayudo pues con su instinto paterno saliendo a flote en ese momento pudo calmarse mucho mas, sin embargo cuando la pequeña rubia empezó a presentar signos de sueño la dejo dormir, arropándola y como antes beso su frente a modo de despedida antes de cerrar la puerta y activar el sello para que pudiera dormir a gusto.

Fue a su cuarto y tomo sus notas, necesitaba estudiar y solo confiaba en Yasaka para eso, pues era estricta en esas lides y le ayudaría a mantener su mente alejada de los pensamientos lascivos que hoy le embargaban, sin embargo esta vez antes de entrar y recordando lo que paso la noche anterior decidió tocar previamente esperando para entrar hasta escuchar la autorización de la rubia, no quería otro incidente como el de antes pues dudaba que esta vez se lograse controlar.

Cuando se le concedió el aso entro listo para estudiar pero no se espero a Yasaka vestida como lo estaba, después de todo se veía tan formal, casi como una ama de casa o tal vez una maestra mas maternal, un vestido de una pieza blanco que la verdad en la zona del pecho era de admirar que la tela no hubiese cedido aun ante las enormes tetas de la rubia y un chaleco de franela café claro que como era de esperar y dada la voluptuosidad del cuerpo de a kyubi debía mantenerse abierto.

Se veía bien con su rubio cabello suelto y atado en una coleta baja que venía desde atrás de su cabeza y terminaba reposando sobre su pecho, una mujer madura en todo los aspectos con un sex appeal dificulta de ignorar y que sonrojo a Issei al pensar que en ese momento Yasaka se vestía como esas MILF de sus películas porno que sabes que en cualquier momento se van a desnudar para empezar a ordeñarte la polla y ese pensamiento casi lo hace cometer una locura por lo cual se tuvo que dar una bofetada mental para recuperarse.

"¿Q-Que esta pasando?" fue lo que se dijo en cuanto se logro centrar de nuevo ante la visión ante el, - ¿que es esa ropa Yasaka-san? - fue todo lo que pudo decir, luego de ver lo linda que se veía la kitsune con ropa normal y no sus habituales kimonos.

\- ¿Hmm? - eso la sorprendió pues no se esperaba la pregunta pero aun así decidió responderle con sinceridad, - oh cielos, ¿acaso me veo mal? solo quería probar con ropa que me hiciera sentir mas normal en vez de mis kimonos de siempre - era algo entendible en realidad, en este momento solo era una mujer no una dignataria ni la líder de su pueblo, así que no estaría mal vestir como una mujer normal de vez en cuando.

\- ¿En.. serio? - le costaba decir cualquier cosa, principalmente por el efecto que tenía esa mujer vestida con ropa que estaba segura era al menos una talla mas pequeña de lo indicado para ella, - bueno creo que esta bien si quieres probar algo diferente... de hecho te vez bastante linda con esa ropa - fiel a su forma de ser sincero, hablo sin tapujos y halago a la rubia que solo se sonrojo ante lo dicho por el chico.

"Si, se ve muy bien, pero esa ropa esta muy ajustada y esta marcando demasiado su cuerpo, esto podría ser un problema" termino pensando cuando una vez mas vio a la mujer sonrojado mientras intentaba desviar su mirada de su cuerpo.

\- Muchas gracias, ahora que te parece si ahora hacemos lo que vinimos a hacer que es estudiar para tus exámenes, déjaselo todo a Yasaka-sensei - lo ultimo lo dijo con tono infantil aumentando su lindura a ojos del castaño que debió tragar duro y se dio fuerza y animo a si mismo para intentar mantenerse centrado esa noche.

"Siempre y cuando no la mire mucho no debería ser un problema..." pensó cuando la vio sentarse en el escritorio del lugar esperándolo para empezar, "pero ahora mismo solo estamos los dos en la habitación, esto se ve como el escenario de una porno..." le era inevitable pensar eso si todas las condiciones eran tan favorables y el estaba así de caliente, pero en cuanto la vio sonreír hermosamente mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas se reprendió por pensar aquello y decidió comportarse por muy difícil que resultara y con ello se fue acercando mientras tragaba duro por los nervios.

Gracias al maou la sesión de estudios logro mantener su cabeza ocupada y ya que el no despegaba sus ojos de los libros logro evitar cometer alguna locura y terminar la asesoría satisfactoriamente, sin embargo esta vez requirió mas material de estudio por lo cual cuando termino debió requerir la ayuda de la rubia para regresar sus libros a su habitación debido a la cantidad de los mismos.

Aunque al entrar se arrepintió y se reprocho mentalmente por no organizar cuando llego pues ahora su habitación parecía un chiquero con su ropa desperdigada por ahí, si, luego de llegar de la academia esa tarde estaba tan agotado mentalmente que solo se quito su ropa y la lanzo dejándola caer en cualquier parte cosa que tiro algunos libros que no se molesto en recoger y aunque ahora estaban ahí a la vista de la rubia, aunque claro lo que mas lo angustiaba era el olor que estaba en su cuarto, solo esperaba que Yasaka no comentara sobre aquello o no sabría que responder, de hecho ni siquiera entendía el mismo por que aun persistía.

\- Oh cielos... tu habitación esta hecha un desastre - pese a que no lo decía con mala intención eso no evito que el castaño se sintiera como un niño al que su madre lo esta regañando por ser tan desordenado, todo mientras tenia su rostro sorprendido y llevaba una de sus manos contra su mejilla como para acentuar su sorpresa por la visión que tenía en ese momento.

\- ¡E-Esta bien, puedo limpiarlo yo mismo! - dijo rápidamente y también avergonzado por permitir que Yasaka viera tal espectáculo, ella una mujer tan fina y le mostraba una escena tan lamentable como esa, la verdad estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

\- Teejee, no te avergüences Issei-san, es comprensible de un chico de tu edad, entonce déjame arreglar esto por ti - su risa era tan linda y su comprensión era tan refrescante, ademas cuando la vio inclinarse ligeramente mientras ponía sus manos en sus amplias caderas y le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad se sintió incapaz de decirle que no, pese a que sabía que cuanto mas tiempo pasara la rubia ahí mas posibilidades había de que mencionara ese aroma en el aire que no es que fuera precisamente imperceptible para alguien con sentidos tan desarrollados como la misma líder de los youkai.

\- Uh... e-esta bien - termino rindiéndose al hecho de que posiblemente la rubia no aceptaría un no por respuesta pese a lo vergonzoso de la situación, vergüenza que su rostro no se esforzaba en cubrir, "esto es demasiado vergonzoso", no podía evitar ese sentir, eso y lo que pasaría si finalmente ella decidía hacer la pregunta que no quería escuchar.

\- Oh cielos, debes tener mas cuidado con tus camisas, se podrían arrugar - en ese momento Issei desconecto de la situación, no por la vergüenza, mas bien por la visión, después de todo, Yasaka se había puesto en cuatro mientras recogía sus prendas del suelo y le reprochaba su falta de cuidado sobre la misma y es que en esa posición de rodillas sobre el suelo pudo comprobar que efectivamente ese vestido era al menos una talla menor a la ideal para un cuerpo como el de Yasaka pues ahí frente a el, sobre la tela del vestido en la zona de la cadera, termino remarcada la forma de sus bragas, era casi como si la tela fuese trasparente pues daba una perfecta vista de la prenda bajo la misma.

\- Allá vamos - dijo Yasaka ahora tomando algunos libros en el suelo, aunque claro a Issei eso poco le importaba, pues debido a que estaba agachada la vista de su escote se hizo mucho mas reveladora permitiendo ver el canal entre esas dos enormes esferas de carne femenina, si, se estaba descontrolando por culpa del lascivo cuerpo de la rubia y lo peor, ella ni siquiera era consciente de todo aquello.

"¡Whoaaa! su cuerpo es tan curvo... ¡Esto es malo, nunca creí que podría verlo tan de cerca en toda mi vida!", sus pensamientos se estaban descontrolando, sus ojos empezaban a parpadear entre su clásico tono miel y un verde esmeralda y el aroma femenino que parecía ahora reinar en su cuarto y su nariz no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarlo a calmarse.

\- Y estos libros por... - era curioso como la mujer ajena a todo aquello canturreaba lo que decía mientras acomodaba los libros en la mesa, todo mientras su enorme culo quedaba expuesto a los ojos de un dragón que estaba perdiendo la batalla por el control de su cuerpo entre su razón y sus deseos.

Finalmente termino cediendo, el erotismo de Yasaka era demasiado y el estaba al borde del colapso cuando ella entro aquí, ahora no podría detenerse ni aunque quisiera y siendo honesto consigo mismo, no quería, por lo cual se coloco detrás de Yasaka sin que esta se diera cuenta mientras continuaba ordenando los libros y antes de darse cuenta el chico actuó sobre ella.

\- ¿Eeeh? - fue su chillido de sorpresa cuando sintió el cuerpo del castaño tras ella y como sus manos ahora agarraban posesivamente sus enormes pechos, mientras ella solo tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro ante la repentina acción del chico del cual podía también sentir el cálido aliento sobre su cuello.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿¡Eeeeeh!? - no podía decir nada presa de la sorpresa mientras que el chico la atraía mas hacia el hasta chocar su espalda contra el fuerte torso del castaño, todo sin dejar de agarrar con fuerza sus tetas hundiendo sus manos en ellas, - ¿¡Q-Que estas haciendo Issei-san!? - fue lo que finalmente pudo preguntar cuando entendió que el chico no la soltaría, sin embargo su voz estaba cortada por la vergüenza mientras el chico empezaba a amasar sus pechos aumentando su sonrojo.

\- L-lo siento mucho pero estoy atravesando mi primer celo Yasaka-san - escuchar aquello fue una sorpresa para la rubia, pues no se esperaba que el chico estuviera en celo, - y trate de controlarme para no enloquecer, pero el cuerpo de Yasaka-san es tan erótico que, ¡ya no lo soporto mas! - lo ultimo lo decía con fuia mientras amasaba mas fuerte las enormes mamas de la mujer que empezaba a gemir por las caricias.

\- ¡Desde que te vi, siempre me has gustado ! - lo grito como si fuera una verdad absoluta, cosa que no era mentira en realidad, pues desde que vio esa imagen algo en el se despertó que le decía que esa mujer era para el y ese tiempo que convivió con ella últimamente solo estaba aumentando esos sentimientos, por lo cual aunado a la locura de su celo y el erotismo que desbordaba la rubia, bueno, finalmente consumieron su poca cordura.

Era curioso pero mientras el decía todo aquello no dejaba de amasar las tetas de la rubia la cual para ese momento solo gemía ante las caricias del chico, ahora mirando como el cambiaba la posición de sus manos de debajo de sus pechos a agarrarlos desde arriba, para su vergüenza y excitación.

\- ¡Aaahhh!, ¡No! - trataba de decirle que no, pero la realidad era que lo disfrutaba y mucho, el como agarraba sus pechos, como los amasaba, como hundía sus dedos en la carne de sus senos, como los movía uno arriba y el otro abajo, como parecía querer ordeñarla cual vaca, como los alzaba hasta sujetarlos de las hundidas puntas de los mismos como si quisiera determinar su peso, en fin todo tipo de caricias a las que la sometió, - ¡hhnnn!, ¡no los aprietes! - aquello no era porque le causara dolor, no, era porque sus pechos eran una zona erógena para ella y una muy sensible y ese trato rudo hacia ellos solo estaba haciéndola humedecer mas y mas.

\- ¡E-Espera Issei-san! - finalmente encontró la fuerza para parar eso, aunque si le costo pues se sentía muy bien, por eso no le quería dar la cara tan rápido, de hecho escondía sus ojos bajo la sombra de su cabello para que no viera su rostro de placer en lo que recuperaba el control de si misma, esto era lo que quería, pero necesitaba hacerlo a su modo o enloquecería como cierta gata negra.

\- ¿Eh? - sin embargo ese grito también sirvió para lograr sacar aunque fuera por ahora del trance al chico el cual ya babeaba con hambre ante el manjar que estaba planeando devorar, por ello su llamado fue un balde de agua fría a su ser que le permitió recuperarse un poco, aunque claro esta no dejo de sujetar los pechos de Yasaka en ningún momento.

\- Issei-san, se que debes estar muy excitado en este momento... - quien mejor que una mujer como ella para entender lo que significa ese periodo donde tu sangre hierve buscando una pareja, ella debía encerrarse lejos del mundo cuando eso ocurría hasta que pasaba la temporada y si bien no era así como se imaginaba que ocurriría esto, era una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar, - pero, ¿podemos hacerlo den la cama... por favor? - ella había decidido tomar esta oportunidad así que debía aprovecharla, pero por sobre todo, debía tener el control o de lo contrarío enloquecería y no quería asustar al castaño y que la rechazara.

Claro esta que la petición no pudo hacer mas feliz al chico quien asintió y tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta su cama donde ya ahí ambos se desnudaron por completo, permitiéndole a Yasaka ver el enorme eje de Issei y del mismo modo Issei pudo ver el exuberante y carnoso cuerpo de Yasaka aumentando su deseo por ella.

\- N-No estarás satisfecho a no ser que hagamos esto, ¿verdad Issei-san? - fue como una afirmación a modo de pregunta de parte de la rubia la cual ya se había acostado en la cama mientras cerraba un poco sus piernas como escondiendo su sexo mientras sus manos subían un poco mas allá de sus enormes pechos, - pero... ¿estas seguro d que quieres hacer esto conmigo? - lo ultimo lo dijo con timidez y un sonrojo en su rostro cosa que al castaño le pareció adorable, pero si de verdad lo quería saber entonces no veía el problema en decírselo.

\- Por supuesto... ¡Me gustas mucho Yasaka-san! - su seguridad al decirlo era impresionante, tanto como el hecho de que mientras lo decía empezaba de nueva cuenta a jugar con sus enormes tetas, sin embargo, no era lo que quería decir y ciertamente lo que Yasaka esperaba oír, pero ambos sintieron que aun no era momento de decir palabras mayores a esas, así que por ahora tendría que bastar para ambos con eso.

Yasaka no pudo evitar gemir pues estaba caliente y el juego sobre sus pechos solo incrementaba su placer, por lo cual con un rostro sonrojado y gemidos audibles dejo que jugara con sus manos sobre su cuerpo, al menos hasta que sintió su erección contra su coño.

\- Aquí va... - decidió avisarle mientras enfilaba su punta contra los labios vaginales de la rubia, la cual tenía una cuidada mata de pelo dorado sobre su monte de venus lo cual al chico solo lo estaba enloqueciendo mas, sin duda ella era una madurita demasiado sexy como para negarse a ella y a su cuerpo.

\- ¡E-Espera! - logro decir cuando sintió como la punta empezaba a separar sus labios vaginales deteniéndolo no solo con su grito si no con sus brazos los cuales uso para hacerlo retroceder, algo que su coño resintió e incluso le reclamo.

\- ¿Eh? -fue todo lo que salio de el pues la sorpresa fue grande y su confusión aumentaba al no entender porque lo detenía ahora, pues no sentía que la mujer bajo el se estuviera arrepintiendo.

\- Me alegra que tengas esos sentimientos por mi... pero yo tengo a Kunou sabes... - el no sabía porque nombraba a su hija en este momento, era por no decir otra cosa algo muy raro y para ella, bueno, se sentía estúpida en este momento por sacar una excusa de ese tipo pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, - quiero darle un padre a mi hija, así que, hacer esto contigo... estaría mal, ¿cierto? - eso era basura y ella lo sabía, la razón de detenerlo era porque esa polla era enorme, incluso podría decir que mas grande que el de su ultima pareja quien fuese el padre de Kunou y tras tanto tiempo sin follar, tenía miedo de que ese monstruo la rompiera, aunque por otro lado, no podía dejar las cosas así, ella quería tenerlo dentro después de todo.

\- Así que... por favor mételo en mi otro hoyo en su lugar - sip, acababa de ofrecerle su culo al castaño y para mayor impacto en sus palabras paso sus manos por detrás de su carnoso trasero y luego separo sus nalgas con sus manos expandiendo su ano el cual parecía en ese momento un agujero negro que se tragaría too lo que se le acercara, - entonces no traicionare el deseo de Kunou y todo estará bien... supongo - la realidad es que prefería empezar con su culo para ir acostumbrándose a la idea de que esa pollota la reclamaría como su mujer, después de todo en el pasado para calmar sus ansias había jugado con su esfinter anal para acallar su calor, pero usar a Kunou era la unica manera que se le ocurría de no sonar como una pervertida.

Por su parte la visión del jugoso y húmedo coño de Yasaka junto a su abierto ano lo estaba hipnotizando, ahora mas que nunca quería enterrarse en esa mujer y estaba seguro de que enloquecería si se le negaba ese placer ahora.

\- ¿E-En serio? - aun así decidió asegurarse de que todo estaría bien y con el asentimiento de la rubia decidió actuar conforme sus bajos instintos le rogaban que lo hiciera, - e-esta bien - termino diciendo mientras veía a la rubia reacomodarse sobre la cama como preparándose ella también para lo que estaba por venir.

\- Hagamoslo... en esta posición entonces... debería ser mas fácil que me penetres de esta manera... creo - lo dijo con inseguridad, después de todo esa verga seguía siendo enorme, sin embargo ahora ahí estaba ella de espaldas a el, puesta en cuatro y sobre sus rodillas ofreciendo su culo al joven castaño mientras su coño no dejaba de brillar producto del abundante flujo que de ella manaba.

\- ¡Bien!, ¡Hagamoslo! - fue la resolución de Issei, en este punto ya no podía retroceder, no quería retroceder, tal vez no podría probar el coñito de MILF de Yasaka, pero su culo era igual de bueno también, por lo cual esta vez agarro con sus manos las grandes nalgas de la rubia hundiendo en ellas sus dedos así como lo hizo antes en sus tetas, acto que lo enervo mientras una corriente eléctrica pasaba por sus brazos ante la sensación y mientras eso ocurría su polla se colocaba en posición para entrar dándole besos al ano de la mujer con la punta de su polla y entonces empezó a empujar.

\- ¡HNNF!, ¡FUAAH! - fue todo lo que se sentía capas de decir o mas precisamente de gemir, pues conforme sentía esa enorme polla entrar su cuerpo se derretía de placer y se sentía al borde de un orgasmo como no había tenido antes.

\- ¡AAAAAHH!, ¡espera Issei-san!, ¡mas despacio! - era demasiado, sentía como esa polla estaba desgarrando las paredes de su intestino, reformandolas para que adquirieran la forma de su polla y eso la estaba superando, por eso le pedía que fuera mas despacio, de lo contrario enloquecería de verdad.

\- ¡Guau!, así que así se siente tener sexo anal con Yasaka-san... es tan estrecho - el estaba en su propio mundo, no se esperaba que una mujer como Yasaka pudiera apretarle la polla así de fuerte, la presión era casi como la de Rias, Akeno o Kuroka, entonces una duda asalto su mente, "acaso Yasaka-san era virgen por ahí?", lo consideraba improbable, pero la simple idea de que lo fuera y que el hubiese tomado su primera vez anal e incluso que fuese ella misma quien se la ofreciera solo lo estaba emocionando mas.

\- ¡Noooo!, ¡IHIIIIN!, ¡estas haciendo mis nalgas rebotar! - podía sentirlo, con cada embiste de su pelvis, en cuando el chocaba con la abundante carne de su culo sus glúteos rebotaban y el que de pronto el decidiera agarrarle las nalgas con fuerza solo hacía que lo sintiera mas, - ¡me golpeas muy fuerte, estas enviando olas a través de mi cuerpo! - no mentía con cada embestida su mente se nublaba mas por el placer que llegaba a ella y ahora su rostro era una contracción entre dolor y placer donde sus dientes se apretaban como si aquello le permitiera resistir mas fácilmente los embistes de su macho.

\- ¡Mi ano se está aflojando! - lo sentía de hecho, como cada vez se expandía mas para que de esa forma la polla del castaño entrara cada vez con mayor facilidad en su ser, - ¡más despacio!, ¡vas a romperme! - quizás ya lo estaba pero igual pedía piedad, piedad a un dragón en celo que la estaba montando y no la soltaría hasta estar satisfecho.

\- Mi verga solo... se deslizo ahí muy fácil - no era del todo cierto, pero si había resultado mas fácil penetrarla por ese agujero de lo que recordaba fue hacerlo con las demás, - juegas con tu ano todo el tiempo, ¿no es así? - en este punto decidió jugar con ella, así que quiso ver hasta donde la podía presionar, por eso le pregunto aquello, aunque la verdad no se esperaba una respuesta inmediata y como extra llevo sus manos a sus enormes pechos, era adicto a los pechos grandes y los de Yasaka se podrían describir como enormes y eso solo le hacía querer amasarlos todo el tiempo.

\- ¡N-No, no lo hago! - era mentira claro, pero ella tenía su orgullo como mujer y no pensaba dejar que ese niño que ahora la sodomizaba se saliera con la suya, lo cual pronto descubriría es una mala idea, pues no hay nada que emocione mas a un dragón que un buen reto y al parecer romper a Yasaka se había transformado en el reto de este.

\- Si no eres honesta conmigo... - esa pausa no le gusto y pronto supo lo que ocurriría cuando las manos que jugaban con sus pechos ahora se dirigían lenta y tortuosamente hacía sus pezones los cuales en algún momento y debido al excesivo placer habían salido de su escondite y ahora se coronaban en la cúspide de esas obscenas y maduras tetas ansiosas del toque de un hombre, este avance solo estaba haciéndola gemir mas fuerte, - ¡voy a hacer cosas como esta! - y con esa advertencia decidió mostrarle su castigo por ser una desvergonzada mentirosa, por lo cual atrapo sus pezones y empezó a pinzarlos, estirarlos y retorcerlos haciendo que la rubia gimiera aun mas duro presa de las sensaciones que ahora la invadían por la deliciosa tortura hacía sus erectos botones rosa.

\- ¡OHIIIIIIN!, ¡si, tienes razón!, ¡soy una gran pervertida quien juega con su culo fantaseando que un hombre le hace un anal! - finalmente cedió cuando se corrió presa del castigo en sus tetas por lo cual se desplomo en la cama mientras el chico solo seguía perforándole el culo y se sostenía esta vez sobre sus dos brazos cada uno a un lado de la cabeza de la rubia, - lo amo... ¡amo que una gran verga me estire el ano! - era increíble lo fácil que lo admitió cuando el placer la supero, de hecho no se esperaba que hablara así de sucio, pero eso solo lo excitaba mas y mas, eso y también el rostro ahegao que tenía en ese momento la mujer mientras el continuaba perforándole el culo y ella solo se dedicaba a gemir y recuperarse.

\- ¡UUUGH!, ¡me vengo Yasaka-san! - finalmente el se corrió luego del placer que sintió no solo por penetrar el ano de la rubia, también por ver a la siempre digna líder de los youkai Yasaka-sama chillar como puta en celo mientras admitia ser una pervertida que soñaba con que alguien le hiciera un anal, era mas de lo que esperaba la verdad.

\- ¡OHEEEE!, ¡semen caliente se vierte dentro de mí! - fue todo lo que pudo decir en ese momento mientras sentía como sus intestinos se llenaban de la caliente y espesa crema del castaño, una cantidad tan ridículamente grande que pronto se empezó a salir de su penetrado culo el cual ahora era ella quien sujetaba con una de sus manos hundiendo sus propios dedos en su carne, todo mientras se corría ella también y mantenía su ahegao con la lengua de fuera y los ojos hacia arriba.

\- Oh cielos... el anal se siente mucho mejor que el sexo regular - estaba ida en ese momento, pero ciertamente esta experiencia superaba con creces a todo lo que ella había probado en la cama con su anterior pareja, - haa... haa... a pesar de jamas haber hecho un anal antes - sus ideas empezaban a desvariar y el que le costara trabajo respirar solo complicaba mas el asunto ni siquiera podía meter su lengua la cual colgaba de su boca manteniendo esa expresión de éxtasis orgásmico en su rostro.

\- Pero mira esto... - fue lo que le dijo mientras se agachaba para alcanzar el rostro de Yasaka la cual el movimiento le hizo gemir de nuevo mientras su lengua estaba aun de fuera, - en realidad esto no tiene nada que ver con Kunou-chan, ¿cierto? - el lo sabía y ella sabía que lo sabía, pero no estaba lista para admitir el hecho de que lo que quería era estar con el chico como una mujer.

Sin embargo antes de responder sintió como el castaño sacaba su polla del interior de su culo haciéndola gemir esta ves de disgusto por perder esa agradable sensnación y luego ser girada sobre la cama para que quedara esta vez boca arriba.

\- ¡N-No!, ¡hacerlo anal no cuenta como tener sexo! - ahora decidió enfrentarlo, quería jugar con el como el jugaba con ella, aunque le costaba un poco considerando el sonrojo que traía encima por la vergüenza que la invadía, - yo solo estoy dejándote usar mi ano para que te calmes Issei-san - ahora estaba usando de excusa su celo para justificarse ella misma, aunque era difícil de creerle cuando estaba desnuda con sus piernas separadas y alzadas, su rostro sonrojado, una mirada ansiosa mientras el le estiraba el ano para ver como del interior del mismo se derramaba su semen como si lo estuviera cagando en ese momento.

"Que pervertida" fue todo lo que pudo pensar con diversión ademas ante las excusas que estaba dándole la mujer para justificar su comportamiento, pero si así era como quería jugar entonces le seguiría el juego un poco mas antes de reclamarla como suya por completo.

\- Si, creo que tienes razón - le dijo levantándose para poder verla a los ojos, todo mientras ella no hacía el mínimo intento de cerrar sus piernas y prefería seguir exhibiendo su zona intima humedecida ante el, - entonces supongo que no te importara hacer esto todos los días para así poder concentrarme mejor en mis estudios, ¿verdad? - había algo de verdad en lo que le dijo, después de todo sentía que si ella lo ayudaba a descargar sus necesidades mientras aun duraba su celo el podría centrarse mas en sacar buenas notas en los exámenes de aun faltaban.

\- Si... ¡por supuesto! - le dijo tal vez con demasiada emoción viéndolo con alegría mientras de su culo aun manaba mucha de la leche de su amante, algo que no se molesto en cubrir, por el contrario parecía querer que lo viera, como fuera, el que el quisiera repetir estos encuentros le gustaba, ademas lo ayudaría en sus estudios y como extra su relación con el chico crecería aun mas, no como ella se lo esperaba pero igual no se quejaba, - por favor permítete aliviar tu cuerpo... es mi deber como tu sensei después de todo - termino diciendo la chica, con un toque de diversión al llamarse a si misma la sensei de Issei, ella si quería enseñarle muchas cosas, pero no muchas de ellas tenían que ver con el ámbito académico.

\- Bien entonces prepárese sensei, porque aun no estoy satisfecho - el también dijo con diversión siguiéndole el juego antes de abalanzarse sobre la mujer y volver a taponar su culo con su polla la cual estaba aun erecta y lista para mas acción, acción que duraría buena parte de la noche.

"Como me alegra que halla un sello de silencio para la habitación de Kunou/Kunou-chan" terminaron pensando ambos mientras follaban pues estaban seguros que con todo el ajetreo que estaban montando y con lo duro que chillaba y gemía Yasaka cada vez que su amante la perforaba o inundaba con su leche, la pequeña rubia hace mucho que habría despertado y descubierto o cuando menos asustado creyendo que era algún monstruo que venía a asustarla.

* * *

Como era de esperarse Yaska regreso a su habitación luego de todo aquello, pero esa noche de lujuria y sexo anal desenfrenado fue como un calmante muy poderoso para Issei, ya que al día siguiente mientras estuvo en la academia pudo centrarse finalmente en lo que debía de hacer, en otras palabras podía centrar toda su atención en sacar adelante sus exámenes de ese día, claro, se sentía mas relajado pero sabía que estaba lejos de estar calmado y cual adicto, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que requiriera otra dosis de su droga, si, pudo hacer sus exámenes sin que al voltear el rostro alguna de sus chicas o la misma Yasaka apareciera ante el desnudos ofreciendole sus coñitos para que los folle, algo que agradeció, pero en cuando los exámenes pasaban y tenía tiempo para reponerse y dejar a su mente divagar, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a un solo hecho concreto.

Si, sus pensamientos derivaban en que el quería volver a casa cuanto antes, acostar a Kunou cuanto antes, luego tomar la mano de Yasaka y arrastrarla a su habitación y una vez ahí arrancarle la ropa a ella y también la suya propia para luego enterrarse en su culo por el resto de la jornada corriéndose mientras escuchaba a la rubia gemir su nombre.

Como se dijo, era un adicto y tarde o temprano requeriría de otra dosis de Yasaka para clamarse, "en definitiva tendré que pedirle a Ddraig que me ayude a controlar esto de ahora en adelante", su pensamiento era simple, esta temporada había sido de lo mejor y no quería que acabara aun, pero en cuanto pasara, se aseguraría de saber todo lo que necesitara sobre esto con su compañero dragón para considerar contra medidas para su próximo celo, no fuera que esto le acarreara problemas en un futuro si no podía controlarse.

Como fuera por ahora y ya que al parecer su compañero lo había lanzado al abandono en esta su primera temporada de celo, disfrutaría a plenitud de las mujeres que habían hecho parte de la misma.

\- **No es que te dejara solo Aibou, pero considerando que cuando entras en ese estado no me has escuchado de que me sirve tratar de comunicarme** \- aunque odiara admitirlo tenía un punto, lo supo desde la primera vez, cuando tomo a Rias y Akeno, mientras estaba así de excitado no entendía de razones ni atendía explicaciones, recordaba la voz de Ddraig hablarle ese día y aun así recordaba sentir su vos lejana y difusa.

\- Aun así debiste advertirme que cada vez se pondría peor, al menos esperaba un poco de consideración de tu parte Ddraig - le termino reprochando el chico mentalmente, haciendo enojar al huésped en su interior.

\- **¡No es mi culpa que pienses con el miembro!, ademas, no creas que ya viviste lo peor, ni siquiera te has percatado de lo que ocurre en tu casa, idiota** \- eso ultimo lo dejo confundido, ¿pues a que se refería?, era obvio lo que pasaba en su casa, estaba teniendo sexo anal con Yasaka, que mas había que saber.

\- **Idiota** \- termino confirmando el dragón en cuanto percibió la confusión de su portador, bueno, ya se enteraría, de la manera difícil, pero lo haría.

Como fuese el día termino bien, bueno todo lo bien que podía terminar ya que recibió una paliza del club de kendo gracias a sus amigos los cuales habían ido a espiar a las chicas, pese a que el no participo y trato de decírselo a las chicas, no le creyeron dado su historial y reputación, también ayudo el hecho de que sus amigos para intentar salvarse de eso inventaron que todo fue su idea y que el fue el primero en mirar, sin embargo el castaño los agarro del cuello justo antes de que intentaran huir.

\- Si yo me hundo, ustedes se hunden conmigo par de traidores - les dijo con voz de ultratumba un segundo antes de que empezaran a sufrir el castigo de las furiosas féminas.

Luego de eso salio de ahí rápidamente algo magullado pero ansioso de volver a casa con la mujer que lo esperaba o que al menos esperaba que lo esperara, era curioso pero desde que su celo inicio la idea de ver a otras chicas que no fueran las suyas, aquellas con las que había compartido tanto y recientemente con aquellas cuyo vinculo se había reforzado tanto, la verdad sea dicha paso a dejar de serle interesante, algo bastante extraño para el.

\- **Te lo dije, no importa si es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, si un dragón no encuentra una conexión con ella no le hará caso** \- si, recordaba algo así de su experiencia previa cuando pese a que a sus ojos ninguna de las chicas en su clase llevaba ropa, no sentía esa excitación ni necesidad de reclamarlas como ocurría con sus chicas.

\- ¿Entonces, es algún proceso de selección para tener crías fuertes entre los dragones o algo así? - pregunto tratando de ahondar mas en el tema pues le resultaba curioso que se manifestara solo hasta ahora tal condición.

-** No es del todo por esa razón, se podría decir que es también orgullo de dragón, simplemente no nos interesan las mujeres débiles o que de alguna manera no podrían proteger a nuestras crías, ya sabes que la descendencia de un dragón es muy importante para nosotros** \- si, lo recordaba de todo lo que había vivido, el huevo arco iris, el comportamiento sobre protector de Ophis por el mismo, la conducta de Crom Cruach cuando decidió ser su guardián, en fin.

\- ¿Pero por qué entonces esto me afecta solo hasta ahora', ¿por qué no antes? - era una buena pregunta, al menos una pregunta sensata o eso creía el castaño, pues no tenía sentido que solo hasta su primera temporada este cambio tan drástico ocurriera y no podía ser por la temporada de celo en si misma, ¿o sí?

\- **Los dragones somos seres de pura energía Aibou, lenta pero continuamente corrompemos la esencia de las demás especies hasta alcanzar la supremacía en el cuerpo dándole atributos de dragón a los mismos, en tu caso luego de adquirir tu cuerpo de dragón de Great Red, bueno, digamos que acabaste transformandote mas en un dragón que otra cosa, pero tus instintos debían de ir surgiendo lentamente **\- aquello lo sorprendió, entonces lo que le paso solo acelero su dragonificacion hasta llevarlo a este punto, - **que pasara justo cuando tuviste tu primera temporada de celo es simplemente mala suerte** \- lo ultimo si lo hizo sudar, lo decía como si fuera intrascendente cuando para el significaba un gran cambio en su vida, aunque desde otro punto de vista, tenía lógica pues desde hace ya un buen rato, la idea de ver a una chica que no fuera una de sus novias no le apetecía mucho.

\- Pero eso solo explica el porque quiera estar tanto con las chicas, ¿qué hay de lo que ocurrió con Yasaka-san o Kuroka? - necesitaba saberlo para tener el panorama completo de lo que significaba su nueva situación.

\- **Ya te lo dije, te llamaran la atención aquellas mujeres con un gran potencial, aquellas que si bien aun no has conocido de una u otra forma están enlazadas a ti que, son capaces de formar lazos estrechos contigo, llámalo destino o lo que quieras pero así es como funciona** \- entonces así es como funcionaba esto, de alguna manera el estaba enlazado a un nivel mucho mayor a Yasaka y Kuroka y eso hizo que su celo respondiera con tal fuerza, - **así que yo que tu me iría con cuidado, a tu alrededor hay muchas mujeres y pueda que muchas tengan esas cualidades** \- lo ultimo le causo escalofríos pues significaba que aun tenía mucho que aprender, que vivir y que conocer, solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Quiso preguntar algo mas, pero sintió la consciencia de Ddraig desaparecer en lo profundo de su propio ser, señal de que se iba a dormir, de nuevo, así que al menos por ahora la charla se había acabado, aunque eso no evito que una gota de sudor recorriera su frente por la vergüenza de tener un compañero tan perezoso cuando no se trataba de las luchas.

Como fuera llego a casa en ese tercer día con sus ideas muy claras o bueno, al menos en la parte de lo mucho que quería volver a estar en la cama con Yasaka y cuando la vio y noto ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos pudo notar que ella también lo deseaba lo cual solo hizo que su polla se pusiera dura demasiado rápido.

\- Issei-san, ven a jugar conmigo - de repente fue sacado de ese concurso de miradas con la rubia mayor cuando sintió su mano ser jalada mientras escuchaba esa dulce y tierna voz, por lo cual vio a Kunou sonreirle mientras trataba de llevarlo con ella a la zona donde estaba jugando previamente, a ojos de cualquiera, incluso de Yasaka ver el como Issei aceptaba, la cargaba sobre sus hombros y luego jugaba con ella daba la impresión de que el castaño era su padre.

El pensamiento le saco una sonrisa, al menos hasta que su mente la hizo sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que si Issei era su padre y ella era su madre, entonces era como decir que el castaño y ella eran esposos, el pensamiento hizo palpitar su corazón con furia contra su pecho y luego se le unió su coño el cual se humedeció ante esa idea pues una segunda idea cruzo su mente con esa consideración, esa idea era que si el castaño y ella eran esposos entonces tenían deberes maritales, uno de los cuales era la procreación y la procreación requiere sexo y por lo que vivió la noche anterior, sabía que con el castaño eso implicaba mucho, mucho sexo.

Debió sacudir su cabeza con fuerza para descartar esos pensamientos antes de que cometiera una locura, pero tenía algo claro, la idea de ser la esposa de Issei, no podía parecerle mas perfecta tanto en su mente, en su corazón y porque no decirlo en su obsceno cuerpo.

\- Issei-san, Kunou vengan es hora de cenar - fue lo que dijo luego de un rato donde podía ver desde la ventana de la cocina como su hija y el castaño jugaban como una familia y eso la hacía sonreír, por lo cual sintió un tanto de remordimiento cuando los llamo a comer pues acababa de darle fin a ese momento padre e hija que estaba viendo.

Comieron como una familia y sin entender realmente porque lo hizo, Yasaka se aseguro de sentarse a la mesa al lado de Issei y bastante pegada a el mientras Kunou se sentaba al frente de los dos, en ese momento parecían una familia completa y ella la devota esposa, la sensación era maravillosa para ella y por eso se aseguro de disfrutar de cada segundo.

\- Issei-san, di ahhhhh - en algún punto ya no se resistió a hacer aquello, alimentar ella misma al castaño el cual sonrojado acepto el acto y abrió la boca para que la rubia lo alimentara y pudo ver como ella sonreía alegre de que aceptara el gesto, todo estaba bastante bien en ese momento.

\- ¡Ah! Hahaue acaba de alimentar a issei-san como si fuera mi Chichihue - fue un comentario simple, inocente y cargado de mucha felicidad, pero que para los dos significo mucho mas y los sonrojo a ambos bastante y los hizo bajar la cabeza para que el otro no notara su vergüenza.

El problema es que pese a eso la rubia no pudo evitar volver a hacerlo esta vez totalmente sonrojada y el castaño viendo ese hermoso rostro cubierto por el rubor no pudo evitar querer complacerla en su pedido.

Para cuando acabaron de comer el castaño y la rubia habían dejado de lado la vergüenza y de hecho disfrutaron a su manera de lo que ocurría en ese momento entre ellos y cuando la comida se acabo, por dentro maldijeron el que el momento entre ellos terminara algo que pudieron leer en los ojos del otro en el breve periodo de contacto visual que tuvieron tras notar el que los alimentos habían terminado.

Después de eso Issei fue a su habitación a cambiarse y quedar mas relajado, aunque claro esta con algo de miedo pues temía que ese olor aun perdurara y lo hiciera enloquecer, porque si, parecía hacerse mas fuerte y cada vez le costaba mas calmarse cuando su nariz lo captaba.

Y no se equivoco, en cuanto entro ese aroma dulce y excitante fue lo que lo saludo, aun mas fuerte, mas intenso, mas necesitado y claro, su polla reacciono de inmediato, por suerte dado lo que paso la noche anterior el chico pudo soportar mejor el embiste, aunque sabía que no podría por mucho tiempo por lo cual se apresuro a cambiarse y prepararse para su ducha antes de ir con Yasaka, si, primero a estudiar, pero ansiando cada segundo que la sesión acabara para ir a lo que mas deseaba que era poseer a la hermosa kitsune.

El baño como estos últimos días fue largo pero cuando termino se sentía mejor, paso por la habitación de Kunou la cual estaba dormida, seguramente cansada por tanto jugar, entro para abrigarla bien y luego se retiro de su habitación colocando el sello antes de irse, fue a su habitación por los libros y su teléfono, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que hoy le convenía tenerlo cerca y resistiendo una vez mas el aroma se dirigió con Yasaka la cual nada mas entrar ya lo esperaba con una camisa roja tan ceñida a su cuerpo que era sorprendente que la tela no se hubiese rasgado ademas de que dejaban ver que tras esa tela no había nada que ocultara sus pechos, lo subo debido a la protuberancia que se remarcaba en la camisa y que el estaba seguro que eran las areolas de sus pezones y unos pequeños pantalones cortos que casi que remarcaban sus labios vaginales y que en una vista rápida alcanzo a notar que debido al tamaño de la prenda y la abundancia de carne de la rubia, muy a duras penas lograba esconder su trasero, de hecho solo lograba cubrir la mitad de sus nalgas dejando ver ese monumento a la lujuria mas de lo que debería, aunque le intrigaba la camisa, se le hacía muy conocida.

Como fuera no paso mucho antes de que ambos entendieran que su relación había cambiado drásticamente y no, no era porque recordaran lo hecho el día anterior y por el cual ahora hubiese una incomodidad entre ellos, mas bien fue el accionar de ambos en el momento en que se preparaban para iniciar la tutoría de esa su tercera noche de estudios de refuerzo.

Fue un accionar inconsciente e inesperado, pero en cuanto Issei se sentó en su lugar y esperaba a que Yasaka hiciera lo mismo a su lado, la rubia sin pensarlo un segundo se sentó, pero no en su silla, mas bien sobre el regazo del castaño, asegurándose en el proceso de acomodar la verga del chico entre sus mejillas traseras y claro la cosa no termino ahí pues en cuanto Issei la sintió sentada en su regazo con el mismo proceso inconsciente rodeo la cintura de Yasaka con sus brazos y la atrajo mas a el.

Por un ínfimo instante se quedaron así, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro hasta que recuperaron el control de sus cuerpos y mentes y se encontraron en tan, por decirle de algún modo, interesante situación, pero lejos de incomodarse, solo se vieron a los ojos antes de sonreír y luego prepararse para las asesorías, todo sin abandonar la posición en la que aun ahora Issei mantenía sus brazos abrazando la cintura de Yasaka mientras se aseguraba de prestar atención a la lección en lugar de al intoxicante aroma femenino que desprendía el cuerpo de Yasaka.

Quizás el único momento donde se desprendieron fue cuando la rubia debió de ir por algunas notas previas hechas para ayudar a Issei anteriormente y usarlas como base de sus actuales estudios, aunque claro esta no es que a ninguno de los dos le hiciera gracia separarse, se sentían muy comodos juntos en aquella posición de amantes en la que habían estado durante todo la sesión.

Fuese coincidencia, casualidad o plan divino, el hecho es que mientras la rubia buscaba aquellas notas, al teléfono de Issei llego un mensaje, lo cual llamo su atención pues ya era tarde como para que alguien le escribiera y fue por esa misma razón que la curiosidad le gano y decidió ver de quien se trataba.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando noto que era un mensaje de Akeno, como fue que la chica consiguió hacerse de su teléfono cuando tenía entendido que Grayfia se lo había quitado era algo que le causaba curiosidad pero mas curiosidad le causo el asunto del mensaje y no era para menos, después de todo, cada cuanto recibes un mensaje con la leyenda 'ya no resisto mas' y mas si lo recibes tan tarde de la noche por lo cual movido por su curiosidad lo abrió encontrando un mensaje aunque corto muy informativo y explicito ademas de un archivo adjunto que miraría al final pues quería saber que ocurría con su novia.

\- _Ise, no se cuanto tiempo tenga pues le robe mi teléfono a Grayfia onee-sama para comunicarme contigo... ya no resisto mas esto, te extraño, mi corazón me duele y mi cuerpo me quema, paso buena parte de las noches en vela masturbándome desando tenerte a mi lado, para que me beses, me abraces y me folles como tu sabes, el tiempo en clases se me hace eterno y cada vez mas fastidioso, lo único bueno es que muy pronto esta tortura acabara y podremos estar juntos de nuevo y cuando nos volvamos a ver quiero quiero que me destroces mi solitario coñito con tu enorme pene pues ya no hay juguete que me satisfaga, por cierto escucho a Rias en su habitación a veces y creo que esta tan o mas desesperada que yo, ¿sabías que se trajo uno de tus boxers con ella y lo huele cada noche mientras se masturba? _-

No sabía ni que decir, al parecer sus chicas estaban tanto o mas ansiosas que el y mientras tanto aquí estaba el, primero con Kurokay ahora con Yasaka encargándose de su lívido, ¿se sentía mal?, curiosamente, ni un poco, pero sabía que las tendría que compensar cuando volvieran y claro esta,nada le daría mas placer que hacerlo, luego termino de leer el mensaje.

\- _P.D: Quiero que veas el estado en el que me tienes y lo que debo hacer para calmarme aunque no lo he logrado, por eso te envío unas fotos y espero que al volver asumas la responsabilidad_ \- al terminar de leer algo le decía que lo que hubiera en aquel archivo solo alteraría el ya de por si perturbado equilibrio en el que se encontraba al tener a Yasaka a su lado mientras ansiaba volver a tenerla en su cama, pero aun así debido a su curiosidad abrió las imágenes.

Lo que vio, superaba lo que se imaginaba que vería y claro esta lo puso al borde de correrse ante el enorme estimulo visual que su novia le estaba dando y es que como no entrar en ese estado cuando en la pantalla aparecían varias imágenes de la pelinegra ya fuese desnuda o con la ropa que solía usar en la universidad consistente en un suéter blanco que el le regalo y que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos junto con una falda demasiado corta como para siquiera llamarse mini, pero lo importante era que en cada caso eran primeros planos de su coñito húmedo mientras ella se masturbaba o simplemente llevaba huevos vibradores en su interior, suponía el que era lo que hacía cuando estaba en la universidad para tratar de mitigar su creciente deseo, el grado de morbo y exhibición de las imágenes era increíble y el hecho de que junto a ese primer plano podía notar también el rostro sonrojado, avergonzado, feliz y excitado de su mujer solo lo encendía mas, pues significaba que ella hacía todo aquello para y por el, solo por el.

Le tomo todo su esfuerzo no dar rienda suelta a su lujuria, mas considerando que Yasaka estaba de vuelta, claro esta se volvió a sentar sobre el y el la volvió a abrazar y estaba convencido de que ella sintió su enorme erección aunque no dijo nada, pero si que empujo su trasero como queriendo sentirlo mas, por suerte Yasaka sabía como llamar su atención para que se centrara en lo que debía, aunque eso no evitó que en su mente las imágenes se reprodujeran de vez en cuando, pero logro centrarse en los estudios de nuevo.

Para cuando acabaron la lección fue como si el control sobre si mismos terminara y un segundo después las manos en la cintura de la rubia se movieran hacia su verdadero destino, la derecha bajo hasta meterse bajo los diminutos pantaloncitos de la mujer hasta alcanzar su coño el cual de inmediato empezó a tocar, masajear y penetrar, mientras que su mano izquierda subía hasta agarrar uno de sus voluminosos pechos el cual empezó a amasar con deleite como queriendo grabar a fuego la sensación de esas enormes ubres en la palma de su mano.

Por su parte Yasaka solo se dedico a gemir, bueno, a gemir y a restregar su prominente culo contra el ahora endurecido eje del castaño el cual solo gruñía como bestia en celo ansioso de liberarse de todo lo que traía encima y hacer lo mismo con la mujer sobre el para luego poseerla hasta saciarse de su cuerpo.

Era curioso, pero hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se habían dado su primer beso, en su afán de acallar la lujuria que los dominaba habían olvidado que no mucho tiempo atrás a duras penas si habían estado cerca de besarse sin apartarse rojos de la vergüenza por tal osadía y ahora parecía que no podían pensar en otra cosa que estar desnudos entregándose la una al otro.

\- Issei-san, vamos a tu habitación, por favor... - pidió finalmente la rubia cuando sintió que pronto ya no resistiría mas sin tener al castaño en su interior, el porque de que no lo hicieran en su cuarto si ya estaban ahí era simple, al día siguiente Kunou entraría en su habitación en algún momento para pasar tiempo con su madre y lo ultimo que quería la rubia era tener que lidiar con la curiosidad innata de su hija sobre el aroma que estaba segura quedaría impregnado en su habitación.

Todavía era una buena madre, tal vez una que ya no podía resistirse a las necesidades de su cuerpo ahora que había encontrado a su macho ideal, pero aun así seguía siendo madre y pese a todo quería proteger a su hija del mundo de los adultos aunque fuera un poco mas.

El castaño solo asintió al pedido de la rubia kitsune, la realidad era que el ya no podía resistir mas tampoco y no pasaría mucho antes de que decidiera empotrarla contra la pared y tomarla ahí mismo, por lo cual dejo de mover sus manos tanto sobre los senos de la mujer como sobre su ahora enlagunado coño y en cuanto retiro la mano en sus pantalones tras ella la siguió un hilo de jugos que parecían ser un desesperado intento de la mano del castaño y el coño de ella de seguir conectados, aunque claro esta el hilo se hacía cada vez mas delgado hasta que la conexión entre ambos se rompió.

Issei llevo los dedos de su mano frente a su rostro y cuando los vio así de húmedos su mente exploto de lujuria, no se tomo la molestia de olfatearlos como lo había hecho antes con las demás chicas, no, el hambre que le nació era demasiada, "se ve tan delicioso, quiero conocer el sabor de Yasaka-san", estaba aturdido ante la vista y con ese pensamiento repitiéndose no demoro mas y se llevó los dedos a la boca.

Fue sentir ese delicioso néctar en su boca y desear mas que nunca empalar a la rubia por el coño, reclamarla como suya para poder tener siempre que lo deseara ese sabor a su disposición, - sabes delicioso Yasaka-san - fue lo que dijo al oído de la sonrojada rubia cuando retiro sus dedos de su boca, los cuales estaban aun húmedos pero esta vez por la mezcla de jugos vaginales y saliva, - porque no pruebas un poco y así conocerás tu propio y delicioso sabor - finalmente dijo cuando coloco sus dedos frente a la boca de Yasaka mientras aun hablaba en un seductor susurro contra el oído de la rubia que veía hipnotizada aquellos dígitos húmedos.

No era ajena al sabor de su propio coño, es decir, se había masturbado infinidad de veces cuando su cuerpo se calentaba tratando de calmar ese calor, había usado sus dedos o juguetes y en cada sesión luego de estarse tocando un rato, se llevaba a la boca ya fueran sus dedos o el juguete en turno para lamerlo un rato fingiendo que era una polla lo que chupaba, así que si, era mas que consciente de su propio sabor.

Pero había algo en aquella escena de ahora, saber que ya no eran sus dedos o un juguete, que eran unos dedos masculinos, callosos, calientes y fuertes, ademas de ser los dedos del chico por el que se sentía interesada los que estaba bañados en sus jugos lo que hacía a su mente considerarlos como el mas grande manjar, uno cuyo sabor no conocía y moría por probar y justo por ello no dudo un segundo en llevárselos a la boca y gemir nada mas sintió sobre su lengua el dulce sabor de su coño mezclado con la saliva del castaño, sus gemidos eran intensos y no dejaba de chupar las falanges para diversión del castaño que sonreía con suficiencia al notar como la rubia cumplía su orden.

\- ¿Delicioso verdad? - pregunto en cuanto logro sacar sus dedos de la boca de Yasaka, cosa difícil pues ella parecía demasiado contenta chupándolos como para siquiera considerar dejarlos ir.

\- Mmm... shiii - esta aturdida, ese acto tan simple de chupar los dedos del castaño le parceió algo tan erótico que a duras penas si pudo contestar sin parecer una tonta, aunque eso evito que el chico tras ella sonriera al verla tan predispuesta a entregarse y eso solo hizo latir mas fuerte su polla, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la mujer.

\- Incluso tu saliva sabe tan bien - y no mentía, no pudo evitarlo que nada mas viera sus dedos de nuevo se los llevara a la boca saboreando esta vez la saliva de la rubia en ellos, - podríamos decir que este fue un beso indirecto, ¿no te parece? - hacía referencia al hecho de que ella había probado su saliva y el la de ella, sin embargo para la rubia todo dejo de importarle luego de la palabra beso.

Como fuera cuando acabaron y ya estando al borde del deseo, se levantaron de su lugar y tras recoger los implementos de estudio se dirigieron al cuarto del castaño, todo mientras se sujetaban de la mano, no querían soltarse y no tenían intensión de hacerlo.

Fue nada mas entrar en la habitación del castaño y cualquier indicio de raciocinio termino en ellos, ella de inmediato se arrodillo y libero de su prisión la enorme polla del castaño y luego de adorarla como si fuera lo mas hermoso en el mundo lo metió en su boca para darle una felación en toda regla, algo que pronto le demostró el grado de experiencia que solo puede tener una mujer como Yasaka que ya a vivido y experimentado lo suficiente.

Era mas húmedo de lo que se esperaba, mas morboso, mas excitante y el hecho de que gimiera con cada empujón en su garganta solo hacía mas placentero el momento pues las vibraciones de su garganta se transmitían por su polla subiendo el placer que sentía en cada terminación nerviosa de su eje, era como si en ese momento alrededor de su polla tuviese una one-hole vibratoria.

Sin embargo pronto la rubia se separo de el confundimiendolo, al menos hasta que la vio sonreirle sugerentemente conforme se dirigía a su cama mientras contoneaba de manera obscena sus caderas incitándolo y claro con su polla de fuera a la rubia no le costo trabajo ver como la misma enloquecía de ansias cuando el castaño vio como conforme se acercaba a la cama se desnudaba sin pudor alguno mostrando sus abundantes carnes al joven ante ella.

Se acostó en la cama de espaldas permitiéndole ver al chico sus pechos y su coño justo antes de separar sus piernas y como el día anterior ofrecerle al castaño su culo separando sus nalgas y dejándole ver a su mas que ansioso ano listo para recibir a su caliente, grande, duro y venoso invitado.

\- Ven Issei-san, permite que esta noche tu sensei personal se encargue de tus necesidades - la invitación era directa y a la ves tan insinuante gracias al tono coqueto y un tanto lascivo de la rubia que el chico no tardo en encontrarse desnudo y sobre la mujer admirando su cuerpo mientras la veía como un león hambriento viendo a la gacela que se a de comer y esa mirada excitaba a Yasaka, pues no había nada mejor para su ego como mujer que sentirse así de deseada por un hombre joven como Issei.

El castaño solo la miraba y a cada segundo su polla se ponía mas dura, mas ansiosa y mas adolorida, Yasaka incluso desde su posición y a través de sus prominentes pechos podía notar el enorme eje y su cabeza amoratada ansiosa de enterrarse en ella, pero el chico no podía moverse, con cada segundo que la veía mas le gustaba ese cuerpo, cada obscena curva, cada pequeño detalle, "es tan hermosa, tan obscena, tan deliciosa y es mía... solo mía", ahí estaba su deseo y su codicia por esa mujer ejerciendo su autoridad en la mente del chico, el gustaba de ella, eso el lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero nunca creyó tener oportunidad y ahora que la mujer estaba con el no podía evitar esos pensamientos.

\- Aquí voy Yasaka-san - finalmente salió del trance en el que la rubia lo tenía y sujetando su miembro apunto al apretado agujero en el cual se habría de enterrar, donde de un solo empuje se introdujo por completo, si, hoy el culito de Yasaka estaba particularmente goloso y eso le encantaba al chico.

\- ¡KYAAAAA! - fue el grito de sorpresa dado por la rubia cuando sintió al chico enterrado hasta el fondo en ella, se sentía demasiado bien, y por ello no podía evitar gemir cada vez que el se movía penetrando su ano como si no hubiese un mañana.

Estuvieron de esa manera por un buen rato, cambiando la posición para que incluso en ocasiones la propia Yasaka pudiese ver como su ano era estirado por la gorda polla del castaño haciéndola delirar ante la idea de que el chico estaba reclamando aquel orificio como suyo y dándole su forma para que nadie mas que el pudiera complacerla.

Para ese momento ambos estaba sudados por tanta actividad pero lejos de estar satisfechos y en ese momento particular Yasaka una vez mas estaba acostada en la cama boca arriba, sus piernas separadas y sujetas por los muslos por los fuertes brazos del castaño permitiéndole ver su enlagunado coño por sus jugos mientras su polla aun penetraba su ano y ella solo lo veía sonrojada, gimiendo con fuerza mientras sus brazos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza en los extremos de la almohada como tratando de sujetarlos sin lograrlo realmente.

\- ¡Tener sexo anal en la posición misionera... se siente genial! - Yasaka estaba drogada por el placer y los orgasmos, en ese momento podría desfallecer y aun así no querría parar, - ¡mis tetas están botando demasiado! - su lenguaje era soez, pero no carecían de verdad pues con cada empuje que el castaño daba los enormes pechos de Yasaka rebotaban de arriba a abajo sin control, tal vez por eso es que el chico realizaba acometidas mas fuertes, mas rudas, solo por el placer de ver esas enormes masas de carne erótica bailar sin control para el.

Y continuarían así toda la noche hasta finalmente desfallecer satisfechos y felices luego de tanto placer, de hecho esta vez Yasaka se quedo en el cuarto de Issei para dormir con el por lo cual ella rápidamente se acomodo para recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Issei para usarlo como almohada, acto que el castaño correspondió rodeando la cintura de la mujer para acercarla mas a el antes de con su mano libre acariciar sus finas hebras doradas en una cálida y afectuosa caricia, cosa que continuo así hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

Era evidente que las cosas cambiarían mas con cada sesión, sin embargo poco les importaba, se sentían bien juntos y ambos querían esto, ademas de una extraña y retorcida manera esto los estaba acercando como pareja, o cuando menos como amantes, como fuera el día siguiente luego de despertar y que Yasaka regresara a su cuarto antes de que Kunou despertara Issei se alisto para su día de exámenes, su mente cada vez mas despejada pues sus necesidades estaban siendo bien atendidas, aun así no podía evitar querer volver con la rubia, por lo cual ni bien terminaba con todos sus asuntos en la academia regresaba raudo y veloz a casa, aunque en esta ocasión a medio camino se detuvo pues su teléfono sonó, era una llamada y era de Rias por lo cual rápidamente contesto, podrían hacerlo con un circulo mágico, pero era mejor así para no levantar sospechas, al menos mientras se encontraran en el mundo humano.

\- Rias - fue lo que dijo tan pronto atendió la llamada, mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso por escucharla luego de mas de una semana desde que Grayfia se la llevara a ella y Akeno al inframundo para que se pudiesen concentrar en sus estudios.

\- _Ise, de verdad eres tu, no tengo mucho tiempo, pronto Grayfia aparecerá y nos tiene prohibido contactarte, pero no pude resistirlo esta vez - _lo podía notar, la necesidad y la angustia en su voz, ella lo extrañaba tanto como el a ella, recordaba alguna vez escucharla decir que si no podía dormir con el si no lo tenía cerca ella podría morir, considero una exageración aquello en ese momento pero ahora podía sentir algo de verdad en esas palabras, - _mas si consideramos que esa desvergonzada ero miko me contó lo que hizo ayer, ¿Isei por que me haces esto?_ \- aquello ultimo lo confundió, suponía que lo de Akeno se refería a cuando robo su celular para enviarle aquel mensaje, pero lo ultimo no lo entendía.

"¿Yo que hice?" no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente, - Rias, ¿de que hablas? - no pudo evitar la pregunta, necesitaba saber de que lo acusaba ahora.

\- _Me refiero a ese mensaje de Akeno, no es justo que te comuniques con ella y no conmigo, yo soy tu novia Ise y te extraño tanto o mas que esa pervertida pechugona, esa sucia miko con pechos de vaca _\- era divertido escucharla hablar así, tan salida de su papel de niña de alta cuna, pero mas gracia le daba que le reprochara el mensaje de Akeno, el no le respondió y ciertamente no lo esperaba, entonces, ¿que culpa tenía el?, - _lo siento Ise, se que no es tu culpa pero, es que te extraño mucho, no tenerte a mi lado a sido un verdadero infierno para mi y ya no puedo soportarlo, estoy enloqueciendo y mi cuerpo ansia tu toque, mi vientre se siente tan vació sin su dosis diaria de leche de Ise_ \- la conversación de repente tuvo un extraño giro y claro, en el tuvo el efecto esperado, ahora tenía una fuerte erección que trataba de calmar y esconder, después de todo, aun estaba en la calle.

\- Vamos Rias no creo que sea para tanto, solo serán dos días mas y luego podremos vernos de nuevo, ademas un pajarito me dijo que te llevaste algo mio contigo así que de alguna manera eso debería ayudarte a calmar, ¿cierto? - se refería a sus boxers claro esta, pero quería jugar con ella un poco y hacerla avergonzarse, cosa que por el tartamudeo que escucho de su parte supo que había logrado.

\- _¡Akeno eres una chismosa!_ \- la escucho chillar mientras al parecer regañaba a su reina, -_ etto, yo... veras... lo que pasa es que... no es lo que te imaginas_ \- siguió así sin poder dar una idea coherente cosa que le pareció tierno viniendo de la siempre segura Rias Gremory.

\- Solo bromeo Rias, yo entiendo que esto es difícil, para mi también lo es, pero es injusto que si tu te llevaste mi ropa interior no me hayas dejado algo para recordarte a ti, como por ejemplo tus eróticas y húmedas bragas así yo podría sentirte en las noches alrededor de mi polla - lo ultimo lo dijo controlado por su celo y su lujuria, pero no es que no quisiera hacerlo de verdad, aunque creyó que se había pasado cuando un silencio se produjo en la conversación.

\- _Ise, te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver te regalare las bragas que he usado todas las noches para masturbarme para que puedas olerlas todo lo que quieras mientras ordeño esa sucia polla que tienes_ \- al parecer no era el único que estaba dominado por su celo aun y su polla salto aun mas fuerte cuando de fondo escucho a Akeno competir con Rias con uno de sus comentarios, - _no si yo le doy las mías primero Rias, ademas las mías estarán mas mojadas y se que Ise adora mi sabor_ \- lo que siguió fue uno de sus clásicos enfrentamientos con gritos incluidos sobre todo lo que harían con el cuando se reencontraran haciéndole muy difícil controlar su erección, lo único que impedía que enloqueciera era el hecho de que sabía que aun estaba en vía publica como para hacer un numerito ahí y rogaba al maou que ellas estuvieran en un lugar apartado pues no creía que fuera buena idea ponerse a gritar lo que estaban gritando con gente a su alrededor.

\- _Ise, yo..._ \- cuando trato de continuar hablando luego de dejar de discutir con la morena la comunicación se corto, no porque la llamada hubiese terminado pues podía escuchar del otro lado, era mas bien como si alguien le hubiese arrebatado el teléfono a la pelirroja y por el comentario que dio a continuación ya sabía quien era y tenía un mal presentimiento, - _no, Grayfia, estaba hablando con mi Ise_ \- si, estaba en problemas, el lo sabía.

\- _Ya se lo había dicho Rias-sama, no debían comunicarse hasta después de los exámenes, es por su bien_ \- la estaba reprendiendo y por lo que siguió también lo hizo con Akeno y sabía que el siguiente era el, por eso no colgaba, porque estaba seguro que hacerlo sería peor, - _en cuanto a ti Issei, no puedo creer que te comportes así, contaba contigo para controlar a las chicas... ya hablaremos de esto después_ \- si, estaba muy jodido, el que lo llamara sin honoríficos lo demostraba, aunque gracias a eso su erección bajo de inmediato.

Como fuera el resto del día luego de eso fue como siempre, claro Yasaka estaba cada vez mas apegada a el y el estaba feliz de tener mas contacto con la mujer, y Kunou, bueno ella estaba que no podía de la alegría pues en su mente ya eran una familia oficialmente y como culparla por aquel pensamiento si era la primera vez que veía a su madre comportarse de esa manera con un hombre desde hace mucho.

Ya llegada la noche y previo al baño de costumbre del castaño su teléfono sonó haciéndolo tragar duro creyendo que era una llamada de Grayfia para reprenderlo por lo cual se acerco cauteloso hasta el mismo y cuando vio la pantalla se confundió pues eran dos mensajes, uno de Rias y otro de Akeno, pero si Grayfia les quitaba toda manera e contactarse con el, eso solo significaba una cosa, "volvieron a robarle sus teléfonos a Grayfia-san, esto no acabara bien" y no se equivocaba, no acabaría bien solo que en ese momento ni se imaginaba lo que ocurriría.

Como fuera reviso los dos mensajes empezando con el de Rias, - _Ise, te extraño y cuando vuelva a verte quiero que hagas lo que quieras con esto_ \- adjunto al mensaje venía una foto la cual era de Rias parada frente un espejo presumiblemente de su habitación de cuerpo entero mientras estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo y si bien tenía camisa en ese momento esta estaba levantada y sujetada por su boca revelando sus pechos, en la foto podía ver a Rias en el espejo mientras con su mano libre en cámara uno de sus dedos tapaba su sexo y en el reflejo tapaba sus pezones, era una imagen erótica y sugerente y el rostro entre coqueto y avergonzado de Rias solo aumentaba su lívido.

Luego decidió abrir el mensaje de Akeno aunque ya se imaginaba de que iba considerando que debía seguir la misma tónica del anterior, - _Ise ya no falta mucho para que estemos juntos, mis pechos ya te extrañan y quieren que los chupes_ \- luego abrió el archivo adjunto que resultaba ser un primer plano de los enormes pechos de Akeno desnudos con sus pezones coronandolos totalmente duros, uno de sus brazos bajo los mismos los levantaba y hacía ver incluso mas grandes, "pueden llamarme loco pero, ¿qué eso en sus pezones no es leche?", no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando miro a detalle ese punto en especifico, el era un fanático de la leche, el porque nunca lo entendió pero no había nada mejor para el que la leche y que ahora viera unos pechos con leche lo estaba poniendo mas que desenfrenado, pero, Akeno no podía estar lactando, ¿o si?

Como fuera dejo su teléfono de lado, de lo contrario enloquecería, por lo cual se fue al baño a tomar su ducha, aunque tristemente para el, las imágenes del cuerpo de Rias y las tetas de Akeno no abandonaban su mente, especialmente las de esta ultima por esa particularidad de la leche si de verdad estaba lactando Issei sabía que no podría pasar ni un solo día sin beber aunque fuera una gota de ese perlado liquido y entonces se imagino si Rias también lo hacía, casi sintió que moriría por una hemorragia nasal si no detenía ese tren de pensamientos a la de ya, aunque la idea de beber la leche materna de sus dos mujeres era algo que mataría por poder lograr.

Luego de su baño revisar a Kunou y de alistarse para una nueva asesoría con Yasaka se dirigió con ella, una vez mas la encontró con esa camisa roja tan conocida para el aunque sin saber de donde la conocía, las clases procedieron normalmente aunque esta vez, en varias ocaciones el castaño no podía evitar meterle mano ya fuer al culo de Yasaka o a sus enormes tetas, algo de esperarse considerando su mas reciente tren de pensamientos y claro esta ella no es que se quedara atrás pues llevaba su mano a la entrepierna de el para acariciar su cada vez mas dura polla.

Terminaron ambos demasiado calientes como para fingir cualquier cosa cuando las asesorías de Yasaka concluyeron ese día y rápidamente fueron al cuarto del castaño que ya era su refugio para el placer.

Se desnudaron de inmediato, casi arrancándose la ropa pues ambos querían ya ir a lo que deseaban y nada se los iba a impedir por lo que rápidamente fueron a la cama y sin ningún tipo de juego previo el se enterró en el ano de la rubia que gimió gustosa de recibirlo una vez mas, claro, tampoco es que necesitaran del juego previo con lo calientes y excitados que ya estaban luego de los magreos durante los descansos en la asesoría.

Continuarían follando buena parte de la noche hasta que Issei se fijo en los pechos de Yasaka ir y venir, pero con un detalle, bueno, en realidad dos, el primero que una vez mas sus pezones estaban hundidos, ahogados por la voluptuosidad de los pechos de la rubia y rodeados por una prominente areola rosada.

El segundo detalle es que el podía notar cierto liquido manar del interior de sus areolas y que estaba seguro provenían de esos eróticos pezones que tenía escondidos, era algo blanquecino y el sabía muy bien que era, fue entonces que el recordatorio de la imagen enviada por Akeno hace unas horas justo con sus ideas de alimentarse de la leche materna de sus chicas lo enloqueció pues ahora tenía la oportunidad de ir cumpliendo su sueño y presa de ese deseo se abalanzo sobre las enormes tetas de Yasaka.

De inmediato se acerco a uno de sus pechos mientras seguía bombeando el culo de la rubia y con una de sus manos rodeo todo lo que pudo del pecho antes de apretarlo con fuerza sacandole un gemido ahogado a la kyubi quien luego miro como veía ese punto totalmente concentrado en el y cuando noto a que se debía solo se sonrojo mas fuerte pues ya sabía lo que seguía y claro esta, lo esperaba gustosa.

Por su parte Issei se desconecto del mundo, en cuanto exprimió ese pecho lo noto, como mas y mas de ese blanquecino liquido empezaba a salir de ella, entonces una sed incontrolable surgió en el, una sed que solo había una forma de calmar y claro esta que pretendía calmar, por lo cual un segundo después procedió a hacer aquello que tanto quería... se llevo el enorme pecho de Yasaka a la boca y empezó a succionar con fuerza para poder beber la leche materna de Yasaka.

En algún punto mientras succionaba pudo sentir el pezón en su boca salir finalmente de su cueva y con ello chorros y chorros de dulce y espesa leche ahora se regaban directamente en su boca aumentando el deseo y el placer de Issei el cual lo demostró yendo con mas ímpetu en sus embestidas contra la rubia la cual acariciaba la castaña melena de su joven amante gimiendo de placer ante las sensaciones que percibía con sus pechos, nunca creyó que amamantar a alguien se sentiría así de bien.

\- Haa... ¡Ise-chan eres un niño muy bueno! por favor chupa mis pezones mas fuerte... - estaba drogada por las sensaciones y claro esta su joven amante también por lo cual cuando ella le pidió que la ordeñara as duro no dudo un segundo en complacerla por lo cual empezó a exprimir el pecho en su boca con su mano haciéndola gemir y luego pasar al otro pecho para repetir el proceso con el.

No apretaba el pecho que no estuviese en su boca simple y llanamente porque era un dragón codicioso y la idea de desperdiciar aunque fuera una gota de esa dulce leche le parecía una ofensa merecedora de la pena capital, por lo cual mientras chupaba uno de los pechos dejaba el otro descansar, eso claro esta también con la intención de que produjeran mas leche y se recargaran.

Esa noche ambos amantes bebieron leche a su manera, Issei bebiendo la leche materna de Yasaka que el gustosamente se encargaba de ordeñarle y claro esta Yasaka bebía el semen de Issei ya fuese con su culo o su boca y ambos estaban seguros que a partir de ese momento esa sería una practica muy común entre ellos.

* * *

Para cuando llego el ultimo día de exámenes, Issei estaba tan fresco como una lechuga, su mente despejada y sus deseos bajo control, al parecer la noche previa al poder beber la leche de la rubia kitsune fue como si su estrés se desvaneciera, en serio ya empezaba a asustarlo ese efecto tan mágico que tenía la leche sobre el, pero por otro lado, agradecía a los dioses del ero por permitirle vivir tal experiencia con una mujer como Yasaka, aunque algo lo molestaba ciertamente y tenía que ver con algo que ocurrió en la noche previa luego de correrse en el interior de los intestinos de la rubia.

Su estomago estaba repleto de leche materna extraída directamente de los enormes pechos de la mujer, pero aun así el quería beber otro tipo de jugos que solo una mujer puede producir y en este caso era un sabor con el que estaba mas familiarizado y esos jugos no podían ser otros que los jugos del coño de la rubia, cuando salio de ella un momento para contemplar su obra la cual era una Yasaka inmóvil convulsionando por el ultimo orgasmo, en cuanto vio su húmedo coño no pudo resistir y se abalanzo sobre el para saborearlo.

El sabor era tan dulce y delicioso como el de las demás chicas lo que lo hizo preguntarse si todos las mujeres sabían tan dulce como sus chicas, como fuera no perdió mucho tiempo en sus divagaciones pues quería que la rubia se sintiera bien y claro esta, beber mas de su esencia femenina.

\- ¡KYAAAA! ¡Ise-chan, no lamas ahí estoy muy sensible aun! - era curioso pero desde el primer momento en que el empezó a amamantarse de ella dejo de llamarlo tan formal y ahora lo trataba casi como un niño o al menos su hijo hablándole con una ternura muy particular, no es que le disgustara, de hecho lo disfrutaba pues significaba que su relación se hacia mas estrecha, - ¡si sigues así me correré muy rápido! - aquel comentario fue todo lo que el necesito para aumentar sus atenciones contra el coño de la mujer y empezar a lamerlo con mas dedicación, chupar su coño, morder su labios vaginales, en fin, todo lo que había aprendido comiendo los coños de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka y valla que dieron resultados cunado la rubia se corrió una vez mas.

Fue nada mas sentir los jugos de la rubia entrar en su boca y su cuerpo enardeció de deseo, era particularmente incitante, sugerente, lascivo y extrañamente familiar, se sentía como las chicas ahora que estaban en celo, pero eso era imposible pues Yasaka no había mostrado ninguno de esos signos hasta ahora.

"Un momento... este olor..." de repente sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección, percibía un aroma particular y que llevaba atormentándolo días, en un principio creyó que era el aroma que por alguna razón se mantenía impregnado en su cuarto y no desaparecía por mucho tiempo que transcurriera. En un principio creyó que se trataba precisamente de ese, pero ahora lo sentía muchísimo mas fuerte como para que proviniera de su habitación, bueno al menos de lo que siempre había estado ahí, así que siguiendo el aroma buscando su fuente decidió dar unas buenas inspiraciones con su nariz por dos motivos, el primero era identificar la fuente obviamente y el segundo porque ese aroma era deliciosamente intoxicante y quería disfrutarlo por completo ahora que tenía una manera de desfogarse por decirlo así si se descontrolaba por el dulce olor que ahora inundaba sus fosas nasales.

Siguió el aroma hasta su fuente y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que de hecho provenía del coño que acababa de devorar, ¿pero eso era imposible no?, a no ser que todas las mujeres pudiesen oler de esa misma manera cuando estaban excitadas, ese aroma dulce y almizclado al mismo tiempo que de una u otra forma emanaba feminidad y claro esta, también le decía a cada fibra de su cuerpo que estaba en una edad fértil y era apta para concebir.

Sin embargo haciendo memoria, si bien el aroma base era muy parecido entre una y otra chica, nunca era igual en el total de las cosas, cada una había resultado ser un mundo aparte incluso en su sabor, aun en casos donde era difícil discernir entre una y otra como el caso de su primera ve que fue una experiencia de trío con Rias y Akeno, incluso entonces pudo distinguir las diferencias entre el sabor de ambas.

El sabor y olor de sus tres parejas estaba grabado a fuego en su cerebro en el área de las mas exquisitas delicatessen que hubiese probado alguna vez y ciertamente ninguno de sus datos le recordaban este olor, era totalmente conocido por el aroma pero no por la fuente y ahora la había encontrado, "¡es el aroma de Yasaka-san!", ahora entendía porque en ocasiones algunos le llamaban denso o lento, llevaba tres días con esa mujer follando y apenas ahora se percataba de esa realidad.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, el sabor también se le hacía conocido solo que eso le pareció imposible hasta que recordó la mañana donde amaneció con un extraño sabor en la boca, "un momento... acaso Yasaka-san se... sobre mi... mientras dormía", no pudo evitar sorprenderse con todo aquello, pero no podía ser, Yasaka no podía ser tamaña degenerada, es decir, era la líder de los Youkai, una mujer digna y honorable, no podía hacer cosas tan obscenas.

Sin embargo al girar a verla, mientras tenía un rostro de ahegao, sus pechos lactando como si fueran dos fuentes y de su ano expandido por cierto manaba un rio de semen, de pronto aquella idea no le pareció tan descabellada como en un principio, sin embargo dejo de importarle cuando la lívido se le subió de golpe de nuevo y ensarto a la rubia kitsune una vez mas por el culo, ya tendría tiempo después para averiguar si sus sospechas eran o no reales.

Como fuera lo único que se alegraba era que este sería su ultimo día de exámenes y con ello también llegaría el inicio del fin de su celo que tantos problemas le había causado, ademas sus chicas finalmente regresarían a casa y esperaba lograr formalizar algo con Yasaka antes de que se fuera y por si fuera poco no había recibido ningún mensaje, holograma o llamada de Grayfia para regañarlo y prometer castigarlo por incumplir su compromiso de no contactar con las chicas hasta que el periodo de exámenes terminara finalmente, si, a sus ojos todo parecía finalmente brillar hacía un mejor futuro.

\- **Yo no celebraría antes de tiempo Aibou, créeme que lo peor aun no ha pasado** \- a veces se preguntaba si Ddraig encontraba algún placer perverso en hacer esos comentarios tan morbidos que siempre acababan poniendole los pelos de punta, - **sin comentarios** \- si, debió esperarse algo así viniendo de esa lagartija perezosa.

Decidió no hacerle caso a tales cosas y mejor se centro en el plan de hoy, después de todo necesitaba averiguar la verdad sobre Yasaka y planeaba sacarle la verdad, aunque aun no estaba seguro de como pues cuando estaba a solas con la rubia cualquier cosa que no fuera rellenarla como a pavo con su leche dejaba de tener importancia para el.

Como tal la rutina no cambio hasta la hora de dormir salvo que ahora la kyubi y el castaño parecía que cada vez que estaban cerca se querían besar, cosa que no lograron pues Kunou siempre los interrumpía al ultimo momento, algo que ya estaba acostumbrado el castaño aunque eso no implicaba que no esperara que sin las chicas en casa ya no ocurriera.

Al final el cambio mas significativo llego luego de acostar a Kunou, el castaño no sabía que hacer, los exámenes habían terminado y con ello la asesorías con Yaska-sensei como gustaba que le llamara, pero la realidad era que no quería parar, le gustaba estar al lado de la rubia y de mas esta decir que el sexo aunque fuera solo sexo anal con la bella mujer era algo a lo que se hizo adicto desde el primer momento, tal vez eso fue lo que le empujo a que luego de su ducha y dejar a Kunou abrigada se dirigiese de inmediato con Yasaka, ya no para estudiar si no con un objetivo claro, hacer de esa mujer suya por completo.

Entro y de hecho se sorprendió de que Yaska lo estaba esperando, y para colmo totalmente desnuda, algo que ciertamente agradecía pues no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado ver el voluptuoso cuerpo de la rubia siempre le emocionaría.

\- Etto, se que ya no hay necesidad de que nos reunamos pues los exámenes se acabaron pero... de verdad me alegra que decidieras venir - su voz denotaba alegría y también vergüenza, algo que no mentiría en una mujer como Yasaka se le hacía adorable, - por eso quiero hacer algo especial para ti esta noche - eso sonaba tan prometedor y a la vez tan intrigante.

No dijo nada, solo asintió para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con lo que fuera que ella tenía planeado y espero hasta que ella le dijera que hacer, por lo cual se dio el lujo de verla levantarse y caminar desnuda ante el hasta un punto de la habitación donde recogió algo, una bolsa extraña y que cuando volvió a la cama libero su contenido sobre la misma.

Ahí sobre la cama frente a el de pronto aparecieron muchos conjuntos de ropa interior erótica, la mayoría consistentes en bragas demasiado lascivas y que se preguntaba de donde saco la rubia, especialmente aquellas que estaba seguro que en Yaska la harían lucir como una verdadera MILF del porno, no entendía que pretendía la mujer con esto por lo que la vio sonrojado esperando alguna explicación.

\- Compre esta tarde estos conjuntos de ropa erótica y pensé que te gustaría que los usara para ti, así que me pondré los que elijas para mi I-Is-Ise - no sabía que lo emocionaba mas, imaginar a Yasaka con esos conjuntos eróticos o el hecho de que lo llamara sin honoríficos y de esa manera que solo sus chicas usaban con el.

Por lo cual solo acabo reafirmando su decisión de que esa mujer no saldría de esa casa sin haberse vuelto completamente suya y con ello claro se abalanzo sobre ella en un beso, el primero que se daban y que resulto de hecho mas demandante de lo que ambos esperaban pues poco después de la sorpresa inicial de la rubia, esta termino correspondiendo con igual intensidad y voracidad al intercambio de saliva propuesto por el castaño.

Después de eso, bueno, solo fue una seguidilla de modelajes de prendas guarras por parte de la rubia kitsune para su amante que con cada nuevo traje terminaba sodomizandola aun mas fuerte movido por su creciente lujuria por la mujer que aceptaba gustosa cada embestida y cada descarga de esperma en sus intestinos mientras ella lanzaba chorros de flujo orgásmico cada vez que alcanzaba el clímax.

\- Guau... esta entrando tan profundo - fue lo que dijo en algun momento mientras estaba a cuatro patas y el castaño la agarraba de su enorme trasero mientras penetraba su ano y a eso se le sumaba las eróticas bragas que usaba en ese momento consistentes en tela rosa de encaje sobre cada una de sus mejillas sujeta por un ribete del mismo color adornando su cintura simulando lago muy cercano a una falda salvo por el hecho de que no bajaba mas de dos centímetros de su cintura y que ademas contaba con una enorme abertura justo sobre su raja por donde ahora entraba y salia la polla del castaño que no paró hasta que se corrió al menos dos veces mientras usaba aquella prenda.

En otro momento la mujer solo era tomada de sus brazos mientras estaba parada e inclinada hacia adelante mientras el castaño se enterraba en su culo y ella usaba unas bragas de encaje semi transparente negro con bordados y la forma de una rosa justo donde la cintura cambia de nombre con un agujero justo en la zona del trasero para mayor facilidad y comodidad a la hora de penetrar el recto de la rubia, - ¡KYAA!, ¡HYA! - en ese momento no podía decir nada, solo gemir, después de todo si bien ahora a diferencia de en otras ocasiones si tenía un sosten, este era tan diminuto que solo consistía en un par de trozos de tela que a duras penas cubrían sus pezones los cuales levantaban la tela de lo duros que estaban y el resto del sujetador no era mas que unos hilos que rodeaban los pechos hasta la espalda y claro, debido a la forma no podían evitar que sus pechos rebotaran de aquí para aya mientras era penetrada.

De hecho había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera usaba prenda alguna pues el chico no se aguantaba las ganas y empezaba a follarle el culo mientras estaba desnuda y no se detenía hasta correrse como un animal, - ¡Haan! - era todo l que generalmente era capaz de decir en esas ocasiones cuando el chico luego de correrse salía de su culo y ella podía empezar como el semen en su interior salia disparado a presión como si estuviera cagando leche de macho, todo mientras ella estaba recostada sobre sus rodillas con sus pechos presionados contra la cama luego de desfallecer tras tan brutales orgasmos y veía hacia atrás como si tratara de ver exactamente cual era el desastre que estaba causando con su culo sobre la cama de su amado.

"Todos estos días... he estado teniendo sexo con Yasaka-san en mi casa" era increíble y tenía que decirlo aunque fuera en solo en su mente para sentirlo real pues aun creía que era un sueño y decirlo le recordaba que era mucho muy real.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡AHH!, ¡NOOOO!, ¡mi ano se siente tan bien! - fue lo que dijo en una de las ocasiones mientras vestía una vez mas solo unas bragas diminutas de color negro las cuales estaban corridas a un lado de la entrepierna de la rubia mientras era perforada analmente por el chico, claro que esta vez el conjunto consistía en algo ademas de las bragas y no era un sujetador, de hecho eran unos guantes de cuero negros que le llegaban hasta caí el hombro, - ¡SOY COMPLETAMENTE ADICTA A TENER SEXO ANAL CON UN JOVEN! - termino diciendo la rubia mientras sus tetas rebotaban sin control y su rostro estaba con una obscena expresión ahegao, la lengua de fuera, los ojos nublados de placer e idos hacía arriba mientras estaba acostada boca arriba y era penetrada analmente por el insaciable castaño.

\- ¡E-Estoy por venirme! - aviso el chico una vez mas cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantar mas las ganas de correrse lo cual solo conllevo a que la mujer bajo el empezara a chillar de placer al sentir no solo como la polla en sus intestinos se hinchaba en preparación para disparar su carga, si no también por el hecho de que podía sentir su propio orgasmo acercarse.

\- ¡Yo... yo también! - fue lo que dijo finalmente la rubia anunciando que se correría con su amante una vez mas, cosa que solo acelero las acometidas del castaño quien luego se inclino hacia ella para besarla un momento y en el proceso se fue mas profundo dentro de la mujer, - ¡SI! ¡CÓGEME MAS FUERTE! - termino gritando cuando sintió llegar mas profundo a su amante todo mientras sus piernas se mantenían separadas y abiertas y el castaño se iba hacia adelante levantando un poco el culo de la rubia permitiendo ver el aro que unía todos los tres hilos de tela que conformaban la erótica braga que llevaba en ese momento la tetona kyubi.

\- ¡ME VENGO! - fue lo que grito la enardecida mujer cuando el orgasmo la alcanzo y no solo eso, también al sentir como el semen de su joven amante se regaba en el interior de su ano, - ¡ME VENGO POR MI CULO! - era increíble pero cierto, era demasiado placer invadiendo su culo al mismo tiempo que termino provocandole un brutal orgasmo anal y obviamente Yasaka acabo disfrutando cada segundo del mismo.

\- ¡HYAA!, ¡UHII! - solo podía chillar mientras sentía la polla de su amante retirarse de su culo y mientras eso ocurría, Yasaka tenía sus piernas alzadas, sus pies sobre su cabeza y sujetados por sus manos enfundados en esos guantes negros y como no podía ser de otra forma sus pechos estaban aprisionados entre sus muslos haciéndolos notar mas grandes y carnosos, - ¡AHH!, no... ¡esta saliendo a chorros! - acabo declarando cuando sintió como una vez mas esa noche el semen en sus intestinos terminaba siendo expulsados a presión de su culo debido a lo llena que estaba, eso sin considerar que se estaba orinando de placer también.

Para ese momento su coño temblaba de placer pero también de celos, después de todo hasta la fecha toda la diversión, las atenciones y el semen se lo había llevado el y ahora ahí estaba su coñito temblando de anticipación pidiendo un poco de atención para el también y claro esta el castaño lo noto, por lo cual se le quedo viendo un segundo como hipnotizado antes de tragar duro y decidir tomar aquello que deseaba.

\- ¿Ehh?, ¡espera! - grito la rubia sorprendida cuando sintió como contra su coño ahora se frotaba la punta de la polla de Issei, no es que no quisiera, es solo que no estaba segura de estar preparada aun, - ¿que estas haciendo Ise?, ¡ahí no! - no podía dejarlo meterla en ese lugar, si lo hacía ella enloquecería, de eso estaba segura.

\- Solo una vez... ¡déjame hacerlo solo una vez por favor! - no pensaba permitir que esto se le negara, quería tomar a Yasaka por completo como suya y no descansaría hasta lograrlo por eso le rogó en ese momento mientras se veían a la cara, ambos sonrojados y con su respiración pesada, aunque si hubo un momento de silencio tras la petición del castaño, momento en el que la mujer considero la situación antes de dar su veredicto.

\- B-Bien... solo una vez... ¿de acuerdo? - ella había aceptado, tal vez dijo que solo una vez pero sabía que era una mentira, "¿qué tan malo puede ser?", aun así pese a sus pensamientos debía mantener algo de su dignidad fingiendo que esto sería solo cosa de una vez, aunque eso fue todo lo que el castaño necesitaba, el permiso de la rubia para reclamarla como su mujer y solo suya, después de todo era un dragón muy egoísta y no quería compartir a sus mujeres con nadie mas.

Tardo mas en ceder que el chico en enterrarse en su coño, fue un empuje a fondo de su parte y lo siguiente que supo es que tenía la punta de la polla de Issei besando la entrada de su útero, pidiendo permiso para entrar y aquello solo le hizo gemir con mayor fuerza que nunca.

\- ¡HAAAAAA!, ¡Ise esta penetrando mi vagina! - escucharlo de la boca de Yasaka era demasiado morboso y le elevaba el ego, se estaba tirando a una MILF, el sueño de todo joven y no podía tener mejor compañera para cumplir ese fetiche que la líder de los youkai, la cual abrazo su cuerpo con sus piernas y sus brazos mientras el arremetía con salvaje abandono contra su coño empapado.

\- ¡Me estas machacando sin piedad Ise! - lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, la fuerza, la energía, la virilidad del castaño, eran una droga que la estaba enloqueciendo y haciendo adicta cada vez mas y aque ahora no quería dejar de probar, se sentía demasiado bien, no lo dejaría salir hasta que inundara su útero de esperma.

\- ¡OHHH!, ¿¡qué es esto!? - luego de algunos minutos donde el chico no paro de perforarle el coño, cambiaron la posición y ahora con ella de a perrito estaba recibiendo la polla de Issei desde atras, algo que solo aumento la profundidad alcanzada por su miembro, - tu verga es tan grande y dura... - no mentía, podía sentirla en todo su esplendor, lo dura, lo grande e incluso lo gruesa que era y así como con su ano, podía sentir como le daba forma a su coño para amoldarse perfectamente a su polla, - ¡estas picando en mis puntos sensibles! - podía sentir la estimulación en su punto G, las bofetadas en su clítoris por las pesadas y cargadas bolas del muchacho, como cada pliegue de su coño era empujado y luego hadado por la bulbosa cabeza de esa verga y por si fuera poco, como cada vez sentía mas adentro de su útero la polla del chico, como cada vez presionaba mas su entrada ahora tratando de forzarla a abrirse para el y como se abría gustosa para recibir cada vez mas de su caliente invasor.

\- ¡OHHH!, ¡ha sido tanto tiempo desde que tuve sexo!, ¡al fin estoy siendo cogida en mi hambrienta vagina! - toda la dignidad que pudiese tener en ese momento se esfumo, ahora era una mujer caliente que estaba disfrutando del sexo con un joven que le estaba atendiendo muy bien sus necesidades y rellenaba perfectamente su descuidado y desatendido coño, - ¡NOOOO!, ¡se siente tan bien, no puedo parar! - quizás era mejor decir que no quería parar, pues ahora era ella quien estaba cabalgando al chico en la posición de vaquera, ensartándose ella sola todo cuanto pudiera de la verga del castaño que viéndola así enfundada aun en su braguita negra y sus guantes del mismo color solo se excitaba mas y mas, algo que la kyubi podía sentir perfectamente en su coño.

La polla en su interior no dejaba de apuñalar a su útero, cada vez mas profundo y el que ahora ella controlara el rito la hacia enloquecer mas pues era ella quien ahora intentaba hacer que el pene de su amante entrara hasta lo mas profundo de su cuarto para bebes gimiendo y chillando de placer en el proceso.

\- ¡Guau!, ¡nunca había sido penetrada tan hondo antes! - eso era cierto, si bien el padre de Kunou no carecía de herramienta la realidad es que comparada con la del chico con quien follaba en estos momentos, jamas llego a experimentar tanto placer como ahora y el que quisiera que su útero fuera perforado era la prueba, después de todo, era la primera vez que recibía un beso directo sobre su matriz, - ¡tu verga sigue frotándose contra mis puntos sensibles! - era algo curioso que lo dijera pues siendo ella quien tiene el control en ese momento, era ella la encargada de que la polla del castaño encontrara cada zona erógena en su coño y valla que Yaska estaba aprovechándose de ello.

\- ¡HYAAAA!, ¡OH KAMI!, ¡nunca había sentido un placer como este en toda mi vida!, ¡me... me voy a hacer adicta a esto! - la mención de una deidad le causo un ligero dolor al castaño pero eso palidecía en comparación al placer que sentía mientras era cabalgado por la rubia quien no dejaba de ensartarse con fuerza sobre su eje.

\- ¡Haaa!, ¡se mía Yasaka-san!, ¡se que te has estado masturbando en mi cama esta semana, así que si prometes ser mi mujer, no necesitaras hacerlo de nuevo porque yo te haré sentir bien todos los días, cuando sea que desees! - saber que había sido descubierta la sorprendió pero estaba demasiado satisfecha como para prestarle la debida atención a eso, su lengua estaba de fuera, sus ojos idos hacia arriba nublados por el placer, su coño expandido sus tetas rebotando como locas, era un rostro de ahegao combinado con un cuerpo demasiado lujurioso y complacido como para importarle algo mas que el placer, aunque por otro lado, esa promesa de placer, la lleno de felicidad, quería ser su mujer, deseaba serlo, - ¡SE MÍA YASAKA! - dijo esta vez con mas potencia en su voz el castaño como forma de dar a entender que no había lugar para replicas en esa decisión.

\- ¿Eh?, ¡AHHHH!, ¡no... no es cierto eso! - aun así cuando se recupero un poco decidió negarlo todo, no quería ser vista como una mujerzuela por su macho, aunque a esta altura la verdad es que se preguntaba si no era ya muy tarde para eso, - ¡yo soy una mujer decente y nunca haría algo como eso! - aun así decidió defenderse, aunque le costaba trabajo pues una vez mas cambiaron de posición sus piernas rectas y pisando la cama mientras su tren superior del cuerpo se iba contra las sabanas dejando su coño aun mas expuesto y dispuesto a las penetraciones que solo se hacían mas y mas profundas haciendo que solo pudiera gemir la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- ¿Estas segura?, ¿acaso no quieres que te coja así todos los días? - decidió jugar con ella en ese momento y de paso ensartarla mas duro, para lo cual se agarro a sus enormes nalgas para tomar mas impulso haciendo que ella gimiera aun mas duro al sentir como su coño se destrozaba por esa juvenil polla.

\- ¡OOOOOOOHH!, ¡OHOOO!, ¡oh si, ese ángulo es perfecto... estas golpeando mi dulce lugar! - las acometidas del castaño tocaban todos sus puntos débiles pero el hecho es que en ese momento su polla traspaso la frontera y se abrió paso al interior del útero de la rubia, haciendo que su mente se fuera a paseo debido a la sobrecarga de placer que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¡Admítelo entonces! ¡promete que seras mía! - la sentía al borde de quebrarse y decidió volver a insistir en lo anterior, pues sabía que en este punto Yasaka no se resistiría, el rostro de ahegao que no dejaba su cara desde hace horas se lo confirmaba y el bamboleo de sus tetas lo tenía cardíaco, no sabía cuanto tiempo resistiría antes de enloquecer y correrse, así que quería la respuesta ya.

\- Si... ¡Lo hice, me masturbe todos los días en tu cama mientras estabas en la escuela y en una ocasión lo hice mientras dormías, no paraba hasta correrme!, ¡pero no es mi culpa es de Ise, lo vi como follaba con Kuroka y me sentí celosa, yo también quería! - eso si lo sorprendió, no se esperaba que de hecho mientras lo hacía con Kuroka habían sido descubiertos mientras follaban por Yasaka y mucho menos que ella quisiera esto desde el principio, - ¡lo quiero!, ¡quiero tu verga! - termino diciendo cuando el placer ya era insoportable y ahora quería una recompensa por su sinceridad, algo a lo que el castaño no se negó a darle.

\- ¡Así que sí!, ¡lo juro!, ¡de hoy en adelante soy tuya, soy tu mujer, tu amante , tu esclava, soy la esclava de tu verga, Ise...! - era increíble el juramento que estaba haciendo la mujer y mientras lo hacía Issei no paraba con sus acometidas, de hecho las aceleraba y profundizaba mas y mas, al punto de que ahora golpeaba las paredes del útero de la kitsune, - ¡así que... por favor no te detengas! - no es que tuviera la intención de hacerlo de todas formas pero escucharla suplicar por ello le elevo el ego aun mas mientras cumplía con el pedido.

\- ¡ME VENGO! - termino gritando mientras un orgasmo la asaltaba y al mismo tiempo sentía como su útero se llenaba de ese cálido y pegajoso esperma del que ya era adicta, todo mientras estaba en la posición de perrito y tenía su lengua de fuera, sus ojos hacia arriba y su cabello dorado mas sudado y desarreglado de lo que recordaba alguna vez haberlo tenido.

Finalmente la polla del castaño salió de ella, no porque estuviera saciado pues no lo estaba, solo quería ver su obra completa, por lo cual la dejo desplomarse sobre la cama, aunque de igual manera quedo con su culo lo suficientemente alzado como para ver los ríos de semen que caían ahora tanto de su ano como de su coño y algunos chorros que había derramado al salir de este ultimo sobre sus portentosas nalgas maduras.

\- Jejeje... Bien dicho - le menciono haciendo referencia no solo al hecho de que aceptara que se masturbaba en su cama cuando no estaba, si no al hecho de que ella misma se había entregado a el como su mujer.

\- De ahora en adelante eres mía, Yasaka... - ninguno de los dos lo noto en ese momento pero los ojos de Issei brillaban con un tono esmeralda, algo había nacido en el, ese placer fetichista de corromper a una mujer madura, al parecer había descubierto algo nuevo en el y le gustaba la idea, - ambos vamos a disfrutar esto - fue lo que dijo antes de abalanzarse contra la mujer en la cama y besarla antes de volver a insertarse en su coño, si, aquella sería una larga y muy placentera noche para ambos amantes.

* * *

\- ¡Haa!, ¡Hmm!, ¡Ah! - era todo lo que se podía escuchar en aquella habitación donde se encontraban un par de amantes que no habían dejado de tener sexo en toda la noche.

\- No... mas despacio - decía una rubia entre beso y beso con su novio castaño el cual no dejaba de penetrarla y besarla.

\- ¡Incluso si le dí esos somnifros y pues sellos de sueño profundo en ella... m-mi hija podría descubrirnos! - decía una Yasaka cuyos pechos estaban hinchados luego de toda una noche donde el castaño los estuvo ordeñado, al punto de que en ese momento de sus tetas salían disparados chorros y chorros de espesa leche materna mientras su vientre estaba hinchado casi como si estuviera embarazada de nueve meses producto de todo el semen que el castaño había estado derramando en su coño y su culo la noche anterior cuando finalmente se entrego a el, eso y ademas de la marca sobre su monte de venus en color dorado que la acreditaba como una de las mujeres del castaño, - ¡por favor, no podemos dejar que se despierte! - decía mientras sonreia de placer a su amante y no dejaba de cabalgarlo, mientras usaba una bata de seda rosa totalmente transparente y abierta para revelar su obscena figura a su 'esposo'.

\- Pero si tu fuiste la de la idea de hacerlo en el cuarto de tu hija, sobre su cama mientras dormía - si, en algún momento luego de horas y horas de sexo y de que Issei se corriera dentro de la rubia como manguera rota, Yasaka movida por su lujuria sugirió la morbosa idea de follar en la cama de su hija mientras ella dormía y claro la excitación, el morbo y el riesgo de tal acto, fue algo a lo que no fue capaz de resistirse, - deberías haber visto venir esto - la reprendió con gracia mientras hacía referencia a que la rubia no podía controlar sus cadera que subían y bajaban desesperadamente en busca de mas del semen de su amado.

\- ¿Acaso no te avergüenza ser tan mala madre?, ¡Dormir a tu hija con somníferos tan potentes y colocar sellos de sueño profundo en ella para que le sea imposible despertarse fácilmente, solo porque querías tener sexo conmigo - si, en cuanto empezaron afollar al lado de Kunou y viendo que el castaño le preocupaba el que la pequeña despertara, Yasaka le había rebelado que aquella noche ella se había asegurado de meter a su hija en un sueño tan profundo con narcóticos y magia que no despertaría ni aunque la tierra temblara pues quería que esa noche fuera mágica para ambos, - oh, eres una encantadora esclava sexual, Yasaka - pudo decirle que era u novia o su esposa, pero a lo largo de la noche se percato de que cuando la llamaba su esclava sexual al parecer la rubia se excitaba mas y se podía mas estrecha en sus agujeros, así que la llamaba así de vez en cuando para su placer y el de ella.

\- S-Si... mi cuerpo es todo suyo... amo - no pudo enviar decir aquello la líder de los youkai, la verdad es que la excitaba demasiado ser dominada por un chico tan joven y viril así que, ¿porque no ceder a esos obscenos deseos suyos si es con la persona que ama?

Terminaron su sesión faltando al menos diez minutos antes de que dieran las ocho de la mañana del sábado, dejaron el cuarto de la pequeña Kunou arreglado y eliminaron cualquier rastro de su morboso acto en su cuarto, a ojos de cualquiera ahí no había pasado nada y con eso en mente salieron tomados de la mano y besándose de vez en cuando hasta llegar al cuarto de Yasaka donde se acostaron, era curioso pero Yasaka frotaba su vientre hinchado por el semen como si de verdad estuviese embarazada y por como de un momento a otro Issei la acompaño en ese acto entendió que a el no le molestará tener hijos con ella, de hecho casi podía jurar que veía anhelo en sus ojos color miel.

\- Ne Ise, llame a uno de los sirvientes del palacio en Kyoto para que viniera por Kunou y la lleve de paseo por la ciudad los siguientes dos días, así que estaremos solos tu y yo, ¿te gustaría pasar ese tiempo conmigo? - oírla decir todo aquello mientras se ruborizaba hermosamente y actuaba como una jovencita enamorada bueno, como podría negarse a eso.

\- Nada me daría mas placer Yasaka - si luego de todo aquello, los honoríficos eran algo que no podían ni querían volver a usar, así que ahora se llamaban con esa familiaridad, - bueno nada aparte de tu pecaminoso cuerpo - no pudo evitar molestarla un poco y al verla soltar ese puchero solo se rio en voz baja antes de besarla a modo de disculpas, disculpas que ella acepto antes de abrazarse a su novio para dormir, lo necesitarían luego de todo lo que paso.

Por suerte era fin de semana y con ello en mente ninguno se levanto pronto precisamente por lo cual la pareja pudo dormir un rato y cuando se levantaron procedieron a explicarle la situación a Kunou, de mas esta decir que causo un alboroto pues no quería salir si no era con ellos, pero Yasaka le dijo que ella debía atender asuntos urgentes hoy y bueno Issei saco como excusa que ahora que los exámenes habían terminado tenía trabajo que hacer como demonio de clase alta y no lo podía aplazar.

Aun así y para calmar a la pequeña youkai, le prometió que en cuanto se liberara, la siguiente semana la llevaría de pesca con el a su lugar favorito, claro esta Yasaka estaba invitada también y esa promesa basto para que a pequeña rubia aceptara y de hecho sonriera comentando que sería una salida en familia con su Hahaue y su Chichihue, algo que sorprendió a ambos y que al mirarse solo sonrieron pues en este punto ciertamente podría considerarse de tal forma.

Una hora después llego el youkai encargado de acompañar a la princesa Kunou en su paseo por la ciudad, un youkai anciano al que Kunoule tenía afecto pues de vez en cuando jugaba con el y le enseñaba trucos de magia usando el poder de los youkai, así que ella ansiosa por conocer todo lo que tenía la ciudad salio rápidamente por la puerta con el anciano mientras en el recibidor los despedían un sonriente Issei y una sonrojada Yasaka, la ultima debía su rubor al hecho de que mientras se despedían de su hija, el castaño le estaba metiendo mano en su culo sobre su kimono haciendo especial énfasis en presionar su ano.

Y una vez se quedaron solos Yasaka trato de reprenderlo solopara ser sorprendida con un beso, beso que fue suficiente para eliminar su enojo y entregarse al mismo, al menos hasta que sintió la polla de Isei dura de nuevo cosa que la sorprendió antes de sonreír, - mataku, ¿qué acaso no tienes suficiente con todo lo que hicimos ayer? - y mientras decía aquello no dejaba de sobra la polla sobre la tela antes de ambos encaminarse de nuevo a la habitación esta vez del castaño para follar una vez mas.

Follaron al menos una hora tiempo tras el cual decidieron tomarse un descanso e Issei busco reponer energías y la forma de hacerlo fue beber la leche de Yasaka, la cual al escuchar su pedido sonrió picara antes de ofrecerle su regazo para que recostara su cabeza, una almohada de muslos, era de las cosas favoritas de Issei y si estaban desnudos como estaban en ese momento debía sentirse aun mejor, por lo cual se recosto feliz y un segundo despues tenía uno de los enormes pechos frente a su boca ofrecido por la propia rubia.

Tomo el pecho mas que feliz y empezó a succionar el pezón endurecido el cual de inmediato empezó a soltar leche, ahí estaba ella amamantando ahora a su novio todo mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra se dedicaba a darle una buena y lenta paja a su miembro.

Estuvieron así unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos por lo bien que ambos se sentían, hasta que el teléfono de Issei sonó haciendo que se tuviesen que separara para disgusto de ambos, pero cuando reviso el mensaje era de Rias, - _Ise, ¿puedes venir al inframundo al castillo Gremory?, necesitamos tu ayuda con algo_ \- aquello le sonó raro, pero igual debía ir por si era algo urgente, pero no quería dejar a Yasaka la cual lo veía triste creyendo que la debería dejar.

\- Ven conmigo - fue todo lo que le dijo con una sonrisa y la mano extendida, eso fue suficiente para devolverle la sonrisa a la rubia que acepto gustosa antes de irse a preparar, cosa que el también hizo.

Se bañaron juntos cosa que acabo con un rapidito bajo el agua, para terminar lo que dejaron a medias antes de ser interrumpidos y luego de salir y arreglarse se dirigieron hacia la estación de trenes, podían ir por circulo mágico, pero Issei no lo tenía totalmente dominado aun y era mejor pasar por los controles pertinentes considerando que viajaría con Yasaka, por lo cual una vez en el tren de la familia Gremory que los llevaría a su destino durmieron abrazados hasta llegar al inframundo y a la parada donde se bajarían.

El trayecto fue silencioso pero no incomodo, jugaban con sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos o dándose caricias suaves y cuando llegaron a la mansión, entraron para ser recibidos en el salón por una castaña muy parecida a Rias que bebía té mientras leía un libro y que cuando los vio se sorprendió.

\- Ara, Issei-kun, ¿a que debo tu visita y la de... Yasaka-sama? - pregunto con curiosidad al ver a su yerno y a la líder de los youkai en ese lugar, por lo cual tras una explicación de parte del castaño la mujer asintió, - como siempre eres un caballero cuando se trata de mujeres Issei-kun, no quisiste dejar a Yasaka-sama sola, eso es admirable, en cuanto a Rias, debe de estar en su habitación, le diría a Grayfia que la llamara pero se fue desde ayer a atender asuntos personales y no volverá hasta mañana, ¿te molestaría ir tu por ella? - termino diciendo la matriarca Gremory al castaño que asintió pues sabía donde estaba su habitación aunque nunca había entrado, sin embargo vio con precaución a Yasaka pues tendría que dejarla atras, algo que ella noto y sonrió.

\- No te preocupes por mi, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer yo me quedare aquí con Venelana-sama si no es mucha molestia - dijo para luego ver a la mujer que negó con su cabeza pues de hecho la compañía femenina de tan importante mujer le vendría bien en ese día donde estaba tan aburrida, - ademas si necesito algo de ti se como encontrarte - dijo lo ultimo en un susurro al oído de Issei aprovechando que Venelana se dio la vuelta para regresar a su asiento y no podía ver esa interacción.

Claro que el sabía a que se refería, después de todo, el ya le explicó a Yasaka lo que significaba aquella marca que había aparecido en su vientre la noche pasada, así que asintiendo y robandole un beso rápido a una desprevenida Yasaka se marcho en dirección al cuarto de su novia pelirroja.

Sin embargo al llegar una nota lo esperaba diciéndole que se encontrarían en otro lugar, un cuarto particular y que al parecer le pertenecía a Akeno, no entendía el porque de aquello pero decidió seguir las instrucciones para saber que era aquello que necesitaba Rias, sin siquiera imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Cuando llego hasta la habitación, algo alejada por cierto, mientras estaba en la puerta de la misma sintió un escalofrió, como si su cuerpo le dijera que lo que hubiese tras esa puerta era peligroso para el y su salud, pero no hizo caso, después de todo era la habitación de su hermosa ángel morena, que tanto podía haber ahí que le metiera en un problema que no pudiera resolver.

Entonces decidió entras y ya adentro se encontró con oscuridad, eso era malo y el que de repente la puerta tras de el se cerrara sola de un portazo no hacía nada para calmar sus crecientes nervios, esto parecía sacado de película de terror, ¿que seguía ahora, un monstruo saldría de las sombras a devorarlo?

\- Me alegra que llegaras Ise, porque esto es algo de lo que solo tu te puedes encargar - escucho de repente una voz en las sombras, la reconoció de inmediato, era Rias, aunque por como hablaba, algo le decía que se acababa de meter en la boca del lobo.

\- Fu fu fu, Rias tiene razón Ise, esto es algo que solo alguien tan habilidoso como tu podría manejar - de repente sintió una presencia tras el, era Aeno y esa forma de hablar suya, no lo negaría, estaba asustado.

\- Etto chicas, ¿qué esta ocurriendo aquí? - pero no recibió respuesta a su pregunta lo cual lo ponía mas ansioso, cada fibra de su ser le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí antes de que se arrepintiera.

\- No te preocupes Ise todo saldrá bien - si como no, cada fibra de su ser estaba aterrado, esto no podía ser bueno, si ellas se comportaban así ni de chiste podía ser algo bueno, - de hecho creo que lo vas a disfrutar - ahora si quería correr, no le gustaba como sonó aquella ultima parte.

Sin embargo antes de poder hacer o decir algo, una luz se encendió en el centro de la habitación y cuando se acostumbro a la luz lo que vio lo excito y asusto a partes iguales, ¿acaso esas dos se habían vuelto locas?, como se les ocurría hacer algo así, ahí frente a el, en el centro de la luz, una mujer, con sus brazos colgando de una cadena conectada al techo, amordazada, atada alrededor de su cuerpo con sogas en un complejo esquema sadomasoquista con sus pezones y clítoris torturados por huevos vibradores se encontraba desnuda e inconsciente y tras ella estaban sus dos novias enfundadas en trajes bondage y unos dildos con arnés alrededor de sus cinturas, sonriendole con lujuria.

La razón de su sobresalto y creciente miedo era que el conocía muy bien a esa mujer, era la muer que aterraba a todos en el inframundo, la sargento de hierro, la reina mas fuerte, - Grayfia... san -.

**Continuara**

* * *

Bueno un capitulo mas y siendo sincero últimamente me esta dando o mucha inspiración o mucha verborrea pues si bien este capitulo no supera la barrera de las 30,000 palabras si que se acerco bastante con sus propias 27,059 palabras, nada mal la verdad.

Como sea, ¿que les pareció el capitulo?, les gusto, no les gusto, me pase con Yasaka, le falto, se esperaban ese final o fue una sorpresa, díganmelo todo en los reviews que son una buena forma de retroalimentarme en cuanto a la forma en que escribo, es decir, siempre busco mejorar.

Ahora antes de contestar los Reviews del capitulo pasado, prometí que en este capitulo hablaría un poco mas sobre las cinco historias que tengo planeado para el universo DxD y que están actualmente en votación sobre cual sera la siguiente en salir cuando acabe 'Temporada de celo', entonces aquí va una breve sinopsis de cada una:

Las primeras dos serán un AU, es decir no existe lo sobrenatural.

**MILF Cooking Club:** Issei es el novio de dos chicas, el como llego a ese punto no lo revelare aquí, el hecho es que de alguna forma se ve arrastrado al club de cocina formado por algunas madres del vecindario y bueno, el es un chico con una lívido importante y esas mujeres son hermosas y calientes, ahora gracias a una serie de eventos el podrá disfrutar mas que solo de las habilidades culinarias de estas mujeres.

Personajes: Issei, Rias, Akeno, Venelana, Shuri, Yasaka y Grayfia.

**Daughter's Sin, Mother's Debt: **En esta historia Issei es un chico normal, aunque listo pero con un severo problema, dos de sus compañeras del instituto has decidido hacerle la vida imposible y cuando el ya no soporta mas sus abusos decide buscar retribución y quien mejor para dársela que las mujeres que no supieron educar a estas chicas.

Personajes: Issei, Rias, Akeno, Venelana y Shuri.

A partir de aquí las historias son dentro del universo normal de DxD, es decir con el mundo sobrenatural y esas cosas, ademas de algunos cambios respecto al canon.

**Shotaryuutei: **Creo que el titulo lo dice de por si, pero aun así, esta es la idea, una pequeña discusión por un malentendido entre las chicas lleva a que Issei piense en algo en el peor de los momentos, ahora el pobre castaño vivirá una odisea pues su ternura despertara mas que solo el instinto sobrepuesto de sus novias.

Personajes: Issei, todas las chicas conocidas que forman parte de alguna forma de la vida del castaño.

****Domination Dragon: ****El nombre es provisional pues se que hay otra historia con el mismo titulo, pero básicamente Issei es el puto amo y si eres mujer, tienes pechos grandes y llamaste la atención del castaño, pues acabaras en su cama tarde o temprano, después de todo el tiene que hacer honor a su titulo como dragón y las mujeres serán su presa.****  
****

Personajes: Issei, cualquier chica de DxD.

**Dark Desire:** Este es un tanto diferente pues no se enfoca en Issei, es una perspectiva de Rias de un deso que tiene y que quiere que su Ise satisfaga pero que no sabe como expresar y que poco a poco la va enloqueciendo pues cada vez se hace mas fuerte hasta que ya no lo puede contener llevándola por un camino extraño hacia alcanzar esa meta aunque no como ella lo esperaba.

Personajes: Principalmente enfocado en Rias Gremory.

Como verán ninguna de las historias son sobre traición si es que eso creían, ese chistesito me tiene hasta la coronilla y creo que es hora de que el fandom de DxD en la pagina se salga de ese modelo que nunca llega a ninguna parte. Como sea, la votación estará abierta hasta que la actual historia termine así que emitan su voto sobre cual quieren que se publique primero, ¡OJO! todas se publicaran, solo que estoy indeciso sobre con cual empezar así que les dejo la elección a ustedes.

Ahora si sin mas que decir me despido hasta la próxima actualización y sin mas demora la respuesta a los reviews del capitulo anterior.

****Ignasio365****

Si bueno, Kuroka se la gano a pulso por andar provocando a un dragón en su periodo de celo, en cuanto a que tan obvio era lo de ella con collar, pues no esto muy seguro de eso, digo, si a nadie se le había ocurrido antes entonces obvio lo que se dice obvio no era XD (que esperabas si la mayoría están resentidos de que el castaño tenga tamañas mujeres y los demás anden mas sólitos que los muertos y se quieren desquitar), no se si este capitulo tardo mucho, poco o ahí se va, pero aquí lo tienes y con todo el cariño, en cuanto a los demás proyectos, bueno luego de leer las sinopsis tu que crees que va a pasar, ¿los leerás, no los leerás?, lo mas seguro analizando la evidencia es que se puede afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que a lo mejor quien sabe XD.

Acabara pronto, en cuanto a un epilogo, si lo hiciera créeme que sería sobre las consecuencias de nadie prevenir el primer celo de Issei y no, no necesariamente eso significa que todas las que se coja van a salir embarazadas, ¿eso como que sería muy obvio no?

**Forbiden-000**

Gracias bro, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**antifanboy**

¿Eso es bueno o es malo?

**1kirit02**

A que no esperabas algo así, papuh.

Oye hasta los marranos se merecen un regalo en navidad, ¿no?

Las etapas de celo son interesantes no solo según la especie sino también la persona, me refiero a que por ejemplo Vali aun si entrara en esa etapa, que no puede pues no es todo lo dragón que debería a diferencia de Issei, necesitaría una pareja que el acepte para poder pasar esa etapa y si de plano rechazo a Kuroka en su momento, bueno eso como que ya a dando una idea de hacia donde batea el chico.

Creo que eso responde a que pasaría o al menos demostraría que una pelea por las hembras no ocurriría, pero vamos, si resulta que Vali sale mariposon, sería gracioso verlo perseguir a sus compañeros en busca de 'calor humano' XD.

Son esas curiosidades las que mueven la imaginación e inspiran para crear historias a fin de cuentas, así que no hay nada de malo en ello.

Me alegra que te gustara y gracias por lo de la narrativa, me esfuerzo para hacerlo así, estoy cansado de ver historias donde de entrada ni interés a la ortografía le ponen y la gramática ni para que te digo, así que e alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, también espero que disfrutes de este capitulo tanto como los demás.

**Papuh**

Tengo la intención de hacerlos, como te darás cuenta hay cinco en camino y tengo unos cuantos mas en mente, aunque no solo sera de esta franquicia después de todo hay que tener variedad en la vida XD, digamos que voy adelantado al anime porque me gustan las novelas ligeras y las de DxD si que me han llamado la atención, en ellas no representan tanto a Issei como un mega pervertido o al menos no conforme la historia avanza, ademas luego del fiasco que fue BorN, la verdad es que quede desilusionado, al menos me consuela que con Passione y Hero recuperaron el rumbo que nunca debió perder. El problema es que la mayoría solo conoce el anime, créeme se de que te hablo y por eso creen que solo es ecchi y ya, las novelas en cambio muestran un trasfondo mucho mas enriquecedor donde los personajes crecen y esa es la esencia misma de la historia.

Es un buen personaje, como dije en el anime aun no llegan a la parte donde el empieza a cambiar y madurar, por eso la mayoría no lo entiende y claro esta, por eso si crean una historia, que generalmente es de traición (no entiendo la obsesión de algunos con ese cliché tan malo) y destruyen la esencia misma del personaje para transformarlo en alguien diferente o de plano solo sacarlo de la ecuación y poner a otro prota mas de su gusto y solo dejarle el nombre y en ocasiones ni eso.

**Trinity seven**

Si bueno, creo que la ocasión lo ameritaba, aunque si, creo que me pase un tanto con Kuroka y si eso fue pasarse, ¿qué me dices de lo que puse para Yasaka?

A si bueno, eso solo se me ocurrió en el momento pero pensándolo bien, generalmente esa es la justificación que le dan al porque traicionan a Issei en primer lugar en todas las historias de traición que he visto que tampoco es que sean muchas pero siempre es la misma premisa y concuerdo contigo, es absurda y poco imaginativa, vamos que suena a trauma personal de su parte y es triste que no sean capaces de superarlo y prefieran usarlo en una historia para descargar sus frustraciones. Ademas, ¿que es esa falta de imaginación donde todos usan justamente la misma razón para la trama?, vamos sean mas imaginativos.

**Salad Silver**

En realidad esa es la Akeno del canon, me gusta mucho su personalidad y de entre todas, es de las que as esta dispuesta a hacer por Issei y tiene a su historial, por lo cual es normal que una vez se entregue a Issei ella se sienta realizada, libre para expresar todos los deseos de su corazón y cuando se trata de Issei no le gusta que el le diga que no, siempre le hace pucheros y eso es culpa del propio Issei, el la esta malcriando mucho. Saben esa es de las cosas que mas me gustan y me parecería atractivo de Akeno, que lactara, aquí doy una pequeña prueba de tal cosa, a ver como responde el publico, pero si, yo también soy pro Akeno lactante.

Kuroka me moría por escribir aquello, vamos que lleva mucho rato buscando macho y no quería uno cualquiera si no uno fuerte y secretamente que la amara y protegiera y ahora que lo encontró como para no liberar años de celo reprimido, aunque tiene sus consecuencias, digo, no por nada perdió toda capacidad de raciocinio, ¿no?

Particularmente me moría por poner esos nyaas, le dan un toque muy lindo a Kuroka, eso ademas de lo del collar que en lo personal me encanto escribir, los corazones en las pupilas, como para no tenerlos luego de tremenda follada, en fin, trae de hacer un capitulo exquisito y al parecer lo logre si consegui esa calificación perfecta.

También soy pro MILFs así que este capitulo estaba ansioso de hacerlo, no se que tan fácil la tuvo, aunque tampoco es que le costara mucho, pero si mostré el lado mas despistado de Issei, espero haberlo hecho bien, con todo.

La historia esta entrando en su recta final, lo que habrá de pasar es una sorpresa, no quiero arruinarlo con spoilers innecesarios, así que, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que espero te guste y felices fiestas para ti también aunque algo tarde XD.

**x29**

Bueno Kuroka llevaba rato esperando por un buen revolcón con su elegido y al fin se le hizo el milagrito, cosa irónica en realidad, no se que tan BDSM es ese encuentro pero supongo que sus matices si tiene en esa área, pero si, creo que era el resultado mas obvio si ambos se desataban, (creo que incluso un nekoshou macho acabaría seco si tiene que lidiar con una chica reprimida como Kuroka), lo del collar era mas una forma de Kuroka aceptar el control de Issei sobre ella, pero si lo quieres ver así pues si, puede considerarse tierno, de una manera muy retorcida, aunque no se como se tomará eso Akeno que es la masoquista del grupo. Como bien dices Yasaka es una mujer de un estatus superior y eso implica que la interacción con ella debía ser diferente, pero igual es una mujer que lleva su tiempo sin hacer el delicioso, trate de lograr el equilibrio entre parte y parte en este capitulo, si lo logre o no eso ya tu me lo dirás y no te preocupes, hasta yo se que lo vivido hasta la fecha es un desmadre puro y duro. Me gustaría saber como supones que Grayfia acabara en la cama de Issei, que de entrada ya dí una buena pista con el cierre de este capitulo, pero tengo una buena dosis de sorpresas aun para este encuentro, aunque si, sería muy noble de Issei darle una mano o en este caso una polla a su 'nee-chan' XD. Bueno como siempre me alegra que te gustase el capitulo, aquí tienes el siguiente que espero te disfrutes tanto como los anteriores, espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

**chisa782911**

Vamos que Akeno cualquier cosa que la identifique como la mujer de Issei creo que ella lo mostrara orgullosa, aunque eso la haga lucir como una puta esto ultimo me refiero a la zona donde esta su marca. Rias, bueno, a ella su reina la saca de quicio cuando se trata de su novio pues no quiere perder ante ella y si eso significa portarse como una zorra adicta a las pollas, si es con Issei lo hará gustosa, a hecho otras cosas igual de vergonzosas antes, esto considerando que es en un momento intimo no tiene porque ser diferente y seamos honestos, ver a Rias actuar como una chica normal es refrescante en realidad., aunque si, creo que no se atrevería a llegar a las instancias de Akeno para demostrar su entrega a su novio, respecto al anal de la pelirroja, tendrás que seguir esperando un poco mas para verlo.

Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo de Kuroka, los nya no los pude evitar, me pareció que serían un buen toque y parece que acerté, si una chica esta dispuesta a abrirse ya sea de piernas o las nalgas pues es mas que obvio que es porque esta entregada por completo a su pareja, lo de caminar mientras la seguía follando si fue una ocurrencia del momento pero que me pareció genial y bueno, ya tenemos a Yasaka como mujer de Issei, que espero que disfrutes tanto como los casos anteriores con las demás chicas.

Sip, Kuroka tal vez experiencia con chicos no tiene, pero experiencia con chicas si que se carga, al menos en esta historia.

Siento que en esa parte fue donde mas me pase con la gata, pero se me hizo imposible no jugar un poco con eso de que a los gatos les encanta la leche.

Ahora Kuroka es la gata de Issei, así que no creo que se quite ese collar, en cuanto a como reaccionara Akeno ante el hecho de que Kuroka tiene un collar que demuestra que es de issei y ella no, pues tu dime, ¿como crees que reaccionaría alguien como Akeno?

**Fernando Murillo**

Obviamente continuare, esta historia aun tiene un poco mas que dar antes de terminar, no veras traición o ntr a Issei en mis historias, ese cliche me tiene hasta el copete y la verdad nunca lo he entendido, no tiene merito para existir en realidad, por eso yo escribo como debe ser, es decir, las chicas amando a Issei y explorando su relación hasta el final, de hecho en wattpad ya tengo esta historia subida, mas que nada para que otro no me la robe, estoy bajo e name de MasteG_04 y el primer capitulo lo subí hace un tiempo, aunque al parecer no ha tenido la aceptación que mencionas, supongo que la mayoría del fandom DxD en wattpad son de los que solo quieren historias de traición o algo así, por cierto gracias por el apoyo, eso me anima a seguir con estas historias.

En realidad no lo he pensado, en primera porque no sabría como aplicar el celo a las chicas si no tienen ese aspecto al no ser youkai o dragón y aun sin ese detalle, pues considerando que en esta historia Serafall esta sellada con el Trihexa pues de entrada no tendría una justificación para siquiera ponerla en situación.

**Dark R-Evolucion**

Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que espero te guste también.


	8. La firmeza de un rey

Continuamos con la historia, de nuestro dragón de los pechos favorito en una aventura que muchos quisieran y que por fin se sale del cliché ridículo de la traicion.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **High School DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamietos

\- **Te lo advertí Aibou** \- Ser sellado en una Sacred Gear

\- _Necesito que te encargues de esto_ \- comunicación por sello u holograma.

**Temporada de celo**

**Capitulo 8: La firmeza de un rey**

\- Grayfia... san - en definitiva todo esto lo superaba y ciertamente le costaba aclarar sus emociones, por un lado el miedo de saber el lio en el que estaban metidos gracias a lo que sea que le hayan hecho ese par a Grayfia, por otro lado sentía curiosidad sobre como le hicieron para llevar a Grayfia hasta ese punto sin acabar apaleadas por la peliplata y claro esta por ultimo pero no menos importante, estaba el hecho de que ver a Grayfia desnuda era un placer que lo sobrepasaba, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, pero ciertamente no creyó que se volvería a repetir y dada su actual condición como dragón, el tenerla así frente a el hacía que la polla le pulsara ansiosa por tomar ese cuerpo, independientemente del peligro que suponía ceder a ese deseo.

Esas dudas sobre como proceder sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo era lo que lo tenía ahí, justo en el mismo punto donde estaba cuando se revelo a la peliplata en un principio y aun ahora estaba ido, casi congelado, algo que ciertamente las dos féminas causantes de todo este desastre en potencia aprovecharon para acercarse a el sin ser percibidas cual depredadoras ante su presa mientras en el proceso se deshacían de los dildos en sus entrepiernas, no los necesitarían ahora que tenían a Ise ahí.

Como era de esperarse la primera en abalanzarse sobre el castaño y pegar su curvilíneo y obsceno cuerpo al del castaño fue la pelinegra la cual se pego a el por su espalda abrazándolo desde atrás y asegurándose de que sus enormes pechos se aplastaran contra su espalda y que el chico pudiera sentir lo erecto de sus desnudos pezones en toda su gloria, algo que claramente logro cuando lo sintió crisparse ante el contacto.

\- Fu fu fu, ara ara, ¿acaso a mi Ise le comió la lengua el dragón? - era innato en ella querer ser burlona y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de jugar con Issei quien estaba congelado en su lugar pero podía ver como sus ojos estaban fijos en una dirección y no tenía que ser una genio para saber que dirección era esa y contrario a su comportamiento de las ultimas dos semanas, los celos eran lo ultimo en su lista de emociones en ese momento, - ne Ise, ¿te gusta lo que ves? - lo dijo a su oído como el mas lascivo de los susurros y cuando lo escucho tragar pesadamente tuvo su respuesta que esta demás decir era mucho muy satisfactoria.

Sin embargo antes de seguir una presencia mas en la habitación la detuvo de continuar, no porque la fuese a detener, mas bien era su deseo de participar en aquel obsceno y delicioso juego en el que trataban de incluir al castaño el cual poco a poco sentía minada su resistencia, principalmente cuando la morena tras el empezaba a besar su cuello y acariciar primero su pecho para ir bajando por su torso hasta un lugar que no necesitaba ser un genio para saber cual era.

\- Ise, finalmente volvemos a estar juntos luego de esta tortuosa separación - no podía ser otra mas que Rias quien exageraría las cosas hasta ese punto, algo que parecía ser de familia, aunque irónicamente le recordó tiempos pasados cuando Rias no pudo dormir con el y revelo tener una extraña y demasiado inventada enfermedad en un desesperado intento de quedarse a su lado, - ahora debes tener muchas preguntas Ise y las contestaremos todas, pero primero necesito saciar mi sed de ti - y dicho aquello cerro la distancia entre ambos con un beso, uno que rápidamente el chico respondió, porque admitiéndolo, el las extrañaba tanto o mas que ellas a el no importa que en esas semanas no estuviese precisamente desatendido.

Como era de esperarse se olvidaron de todo lo demás, incluyendo de la inconsciente peliplata y prefirieron centrarse en lo que tanto deseaban, es decir, en volver a sentirse el uno a la otra, besando a Rias o Akeno a voluntad hasta que se le acababa el aire, magreando sus traseros con total libertad y en ocaciones incluso chupando esos pechos que tanta hambre le producían, especialmente los de la semi ángel, los cuales pudo corroborar en esa ocasión aquello que percibió en las fotos que le enviara unos días antes, si, su pelinegra novia estaba lactando y su sabor era tan adictivo como el de la misma Yasaka, pero no era igual, quería preguntar como era posible pero en ese momento le parecía mas importante beber de esas llenas jarras, tiempo para averiguar la verdad tendría de sobra mas adelante y eso fue algo que agradeció grandemente la mujer pues nada le provocaba mas placer que sentir como su novio se amamantaba de sus recientemente descubiertos lactantes pechos.

Claro esta que su creencia duro hasta que sintió como su pezón libre era tomado por una segunda boca y cuando fijo su vista en esa dirección noto que una cabellera carmesí estaba prendida de su pecho, ahora se sentía la mas guarra alimentando a su novio y a su rey con sus pechos, Akeno era pervertida eso hace mucho que ambos lo sabían, pero esto era algo que no había experimentado antes, amamantar a un hombre y una mujer mientras se preparaban para hacer el amor, quería correrse, pero al mismo tiempo no quería darle ese placer a Rias de ser ella quien pudiese tener a su Ise primero entre sus piernas y solo con ese pensamiento logro resistir el inevitable placer que ahora la atormentaba.

No fue si no hasta que el castaño noto la presencia de Rias que ella se separo de las enormes mamas de su reina y no precisamente por placer, no, resulta que su novio se puso agresivo y la saco a la fuerza de la ecuación sorprendiéndola antes de ver como con una mirada molesta le advertía que no se acercara antes de girar su cabeza y esta vez chupar de ambos pezones a la vez con fuerza succionando toda la leche que en ese par de jarras pudiese haber.

Solo entonces recordó como ellas se portaban cuando otra chica se le acercaba a Issei durante esas semanas e incluso como el día que consumaron su amor el se enojo cuando las vio masturbarse primero ellas mismas y luego entre si y recordó un hecho fundamental de los dragones y ese era que ellos son extremadamente posesivos y no les gusta compartir sus tesoros o en este caso sus mujeres, al menos no si no pueden disfrutarlas también, claro esta exceptuando la idea de compartirlas con otros machos, pues eso estaba fuera de cualquier posibilidad y ante ese recordatorio solo pudo sonreír al ver el lado mas celoso y egoísta de su novio incluso para hechos tan simples como el actual.

Finalmente cuando el chico se sintió saciado libero a la morena de su dulce tormento dejándola respirando fuertemente y con un claro sobre ezfuerzo para mantenerse de pie pues el placer había sido demasiado y el que se resistiera a su propio orgasmo no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo, pero ahora podía descansar un poco, ya que ahora el chico las tenía a ambas frente a el, aun enfundadas en sus trajes bondage aunque en su mirada no se notaba el deseo de poseerlas, al menos no sin antes aclarar sus dudas.

\- Vamos Ise - le animo entonces la pelirroja al ver la indecisión en el rostro de su pareja, - pregunta todo lo que quieras, te lo prometimos, que responderíamos a todas tus dudas, ¿no es cierto? - se podía imaginar al chico bombardenadolas con mil y un preguntas sobre todo esto, por lo cual le sorprendió verlo recuperar el control de si mismo mientras veía tras ellas hacia la desnuda peliplata.

\- Solo quiero saber una cosa - fue lo que dijo sin dejar de ver a la hermosa mujer atada e inconsciente, irónicamente la pregunta que estaba por hacer le estaba poniendo la polla tan dolorosamente dura como el diamante ante las ideas que le atravesaban sobre como las cosas terminaron así con Grayfia en esa precaria y obscena posición - quiero que me digan... ¿como fue que todo esto paso? - en cuanto formulo su pregunta su polla salto de emoción ante la perspectiva mientras la pelirroja y la ya recuperada pelinegra sonreían mientras se veían entre si con complicidad antes de girarse a verlo con sus ojos ahora cegados por la lujuria que les provocaba recordar aquello.

Se le acercaron meneando sus caderas hasta estar de nuevo junto a el antes de que la morena se acuclillara para... bueno, era obvio lo que iba a hacer mientras la pelirroja lo besaba antes de dirigirse a su oído donde de la manera mas sensual y erótica que pudo le susurro la respuesta.

\- Si tanto lo quieres saber... - se atrevió a pausa ahí para lamerle el lóbulo de su oreja enviando un escalofrió por su espina ante el placer de aquella acción sobre su cuerpo, - es lo que pasa por atreverse a interponerse entre unas dragonas ansiosas y su macho - aquello ultimo lo descoloco y la miro sorprendido antes de que sus labios fueran reclamados por la pelirroja de nuevo.

\- Ara ara, Ise esta ansioso de que su novia lo consienta - pese al letargo de su ente por el beso, las caricias y la sorpresa, aun pudo escuchar claramente a la pelinegra luego de que liberara su erecto miembro, - a pasado tanto tiempo, que ya no puedo esperar mas - y con aquello dicho lo siguiente que sintió fue como su miembro era envuelto por una cálida y húmeda sensación sensación que el conocía muy bien.

\- En cuanto a como ocurrió todo esto... - fue lo que dijo la pelirroja cuando se separo del beso y luego miro coqueta al castaño antes de ver con envidia a su reina, no era la única que estaba ansiosa por volver a tener a su Ise dentro de sus agujeros, pero por ahora la dejaría estar, había mucho que contarle y estaba segura que para cuando el relato terminara, lo ultimo que le preocuparía sería tener su coñito vació, - preparate mi amor, porque esto te hará acabar muy rápido - no pudo evitar la burla combinada con desafío en su voz, quería a Issei tan duro como fuera posible y sabía que en cuanto supiera lo que hicieron, bueno, una buena follada estaba asegurada, solo debía procurar que la misma durara hasta que ella acabara totalmente fuera de combate y eso llevaría muchas horas, cosa que la hizo lamerse los labios con anticipación.

* * *

Si debía decirse en que momento empezó todo, sería decir que eso fue el mismo día que finalmente consumaron su amor cuando Grayfia interrumpió el momento para darle una misión a Ise dejándolas a ambas ansiosas de mas, el resultado tal vez fuera el deseado pero al considerar todo el tiempo que le hizo perder esa interrupción fue la primera chispa en una mecha de venganza por parte de ambas adolescentes hacia la madura peliplata.

Sin embargo si algo agravo la situación fue la brillante idea de Grayfia de separarlos por dos semanas todo debido a los molestos exámenes que estaban por venir y por su temor a que fallaran en sus deberes académicos al estar tan drogados por el placer del sexo recién descubierto, eso y las siguientes dos semanas de cuasi abstinencia no ayudaron mucho a que la relación entre las tres féminas mejorara en lo mas mínimo.

Los mensajes por holograma fueron un buen método para mantener el contacto con el castaño al menos hasta que la peliplata corto toda posibilidad de usar la magia para contactarse y ya que ella tenía sus teléfonos para evitar que lo llamaran en ese punto toda consideración por la mujer se acabo, a partir de ese momento en que se les negó cualquier posible comunicación oficialmente pasaron a odiarla y aunque no se atreverían en la vida real, por sus mentes pasaban miles de ideas sobre como torturar y castigar a esa entrometida maid que les impedía poder recibir el amor de su novio aunque fuese solo por circulo mágico.

Claro esta, encontraron una especie de alivio temporal uno que teóricamente hablando no rompía con las reglas de Grayfia sobre su aislamiento de Issei y valla que decidieron sacarle jugo a tal hecho, en otras palabras, aprovechaban que se juntaban cada noche para estudiar y realizar sus deberes para cuando se aseguraban de que todos en la mansión estaban y todos sus asuntos se habían realizado, entonces se metían mano la una a la otra hasta acabar en una tijera sobre la cama de la heredera Gremory gimiendo con fuerza y descaro sin importarles la simple probabilidad de que alguien las descubriera y no se detenían hasta correrse al menos un par de veces.

No eran lesbianas eso era mas que obvio pues mientras sus coños se frotaban entre si, mientras chupaban los pechos de la otra, mientras acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo de su amiga, no dejaban de repetir el nombre de Issei, en sus mentes imaginaban que en ese momento era Issei quien les hacía el amor, aunque claro la falta de algo caliente y enorme dentro de ellas les recordaba la triste realidad en la que se encontraban, pero para fines prácticos, aquello era una solución temporal que si bien no las satisfacía, al menos las calmaba pues ellas estaban pasando por su propio estado de celo y la falta de su pareja las tenía bastante frustradas, algo que se noto en la universidad cuando empezaron a portarse un tanto mas agresivas debido a la inanición.

Pronto sus noches se convirtieron en el único momento del día en que podían liberar tensiones aunque fuese solo entre ellas, no era perfecto, pero dadas las circunstancias era mejor que nada, aun así los dedos de la otra nunca eran suficientes, necesitaban a Issei, ambas lo sabían, no solo para llenarlas por dentro, no, también lo necesitaban para que las mimara, las abrazara y sentirse protegidas en las noches, si, se habían hecho demasiado dependientes de Issei luego de entregarse por primera vez a el.

Como fuera Rias se encontró sorprendida una noche cuando Akeno mientras se masturbaban la una a la otra revelo un consolador doble para jugar, ero lo que la sorprendió no fue el que tuviera tal cosa, no, lo que le sorprendió era que la forma y el grosor se le hacían conocidos.

\- Tiene las dimensiones de Ise - entonces era como pensaba ese falo de juguete era una replica de la polla de Issei, el como le hizo esa pervertida para tener sus medidas y conseguir un juguete de esos con sus medidas era algo que prefería no saber por su propia salud mental, - se que no es mucho pero, al menos espero que ayude a mitigar ese vació en nuestros vientres - mientras lo decía colocaba un rostro de desolación y acariciaba su vientre como si se sintiera incompleta, aunque no es que estuviera en posición de juzgarla si era justa.

No importándole nada mas, a partir de ese momento ese sustituto paso a ser partes de sus noches, claro esta que cuando terminaban cada una volvía a su respectiva habitación, pero lejos de dormirse el calor y la falta de Issei solo se sentía mas, principalmente porque pese a la inclusión de ese falo de plástico, la realidad era que ese vació seguía ahí, insaciable, ansioso y eso solo tenía un resultado, acababan masturbándose aun mas cada una en su habitación pensando en su amado castaño.

Curiosamente había algo que Rias escondía desde que llegara al inframundo para atender sus estudios y obligaciones como una chica normal y eso era que antes de venir a casa, sabiendo que ella se separaría de su novio había robado uno de los boxer de su novio, de hecho se aseguro de que fueran unos usados para que estuviesen fuertemente impregnados del olor de Issei que la llevo a hacerlo aun ahora se lo preguntaba, pero agradecía el haberlo hecho pues ayudaba a controlarse ya que mientras se masturbaba el aroma del castaño era como un analgésico para el dolor de su cuerpo.

Era curioso si lo pensaba, siempre reprochaba y regañaba a Akeno por actuar tan pervertida con Issei e incluso con ella esas semanas ya que cada vez que follaban la morena gustaba de meter sus dedos en el culo de la pelirroja para luego de un rato de penetrar aquel agujero con sus dedos, sacarlos y llevárselos a la boca para probar el sabor de su culo mientras le sonreía lujuriosa y ahora ahí estaba ella, masturbándose mientras tenía su rostro cubierto por la ropa interior de su novio la cual usaba como mascara e inhalando fuertemente el aroma que de aquella prenda salía, pero no podía ni quería detenerse, estaba segura que de hacerlo enloquecería, su único consuelo era que nadie sabía de esto, al menos eso creía pues sin saberlo desde una pequeña rendija en su puerta que cierta morena se aseguraba dejar cuando salía, estaba la susodicha mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción a su ama portarse como una total degenerada, después de todo, esa información valía oro y sabía que podría usarla llegado el momento contra su amiga.

Entonces llego un momento que ambas sabrían aprovechar llegado el momento, un simple descuido de parte de su vigía que le permitiría primero a Akeno hacerse con su teléfono brevemente para enviar un mensaje a su novio expresando su sentir y claro esta mostrando aquello que ella sabía haría que el castaño la deseara aun mas, si, le envió fotos todas y cada una de su desnudo cuerpos en poses vergonzosas, eróticas o simplemente demasiado exhibicionistas sobre lo que ella debía hacer para mitigar el calor que la consumía sin lograr un carajo en esa empresa, pero que sabía sería suficiente para dar a entender el mensaje, ni bien se volvieran a ver, no dejaría que saliera de la cama hasta que ella estuviese ebria y ahogada de tanto beber el semen de sus bolas.

Luego fue el turno de Rias quien en el descuido de su carcelera aprovecho no para enviar un simple mensaje, si no para poder escuchar su voz por lo cual ayudada por Akeno quien fungiría como vigía se atrevió a marcar a su novio y el tiempo de espera hasta que el contesto se le hizo eterno y tortuoso.

\- _Rias_ \- tan pronto escucho su voz del otro lado de la linea su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, luego de tanto tiempo sin escuchar su voz decir su nombre finalmente ahí estaba, tal vez no como quería pero ya era ganancia y al ver a su reina pudo notar que compartían el sentir.

\- Ise, de verdad eres tu, no tengo mucho tiempo, pronto Grayfia aparecerá y nos tiene prohibido contactarte, pero no pude resistirlo esta vez - se notaba claramente, la necesidad y la angustia en su voz, ella lo extrañaba tanto como el a ella, recordó en ese momento lo que alguna vez le dijo al castaño sobre que si no podía dormir con el, si no lo tenía cerca ella podría morir, aquello sonaba a exageración en ese momento pero ahora ciertamente se podía sentir algo de verdad en esas palabras, - mas si consideramos que esa desvergonzada ero miko me contó lo que hizo ayer, ¿Isei por que me haces esto? - aquello ultimo salió casi que por inercia, todo debido a esa constante competencia que tenía con Akeno incluso en este caso con lo del robo de su celular para enviarle aquel mensaje, aunque ella no es que pudiera reprocharle nada si estaba haciendo lo mismo en este momento.

"Tonta, tonta, ¿pero que estas diciendo?" no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente, - _Rias, ¿de que hablas?_ \- el que el preguntara solo le hacía sentir peor al dejarse de nuevo llevar por los celos,sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás por lo que decidió continuar pese a que sentía la mirada burlona de su amiga a sus espaldas al sentirse ganadora por de nuevo sacarla de balance.

\- Me refiero a ese mensaje de Akeno, no es justo que te comuniques con ella y no conmigo, yo soy tu novia Ise y te extraño tanto o mas que esa pervertida pechugona, esa sucia miko con pechos de vaca - ¿se había pasado?, tal vez, pero era su sentir, siempre que Issei estaba con Akeno ella se enfadaba y empezaba a despotricar contra su reina en su mente y ahora lo estaba haciendo directamente, tal vez no contra ella pero si cerca de ella y cuando sintió esa mirada de disgusto clavada en ella supo que toco una fibra sensible en su amiga y hermana, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando se trataba de Issei, ella abandonaba su papel de niña de alta cuna y se tornaba en una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda, algo que irónicamente compartía con la morena, sabía que Akeno no tenía nada que ver en esto, pero igual no pudo controlar los celos de saber que ella fue la primera que logro comunicarse con el, mientras tanto del otro lado el castaño no le respondió y ciertamente no esperaba que lo hiciera, entonces, ¿debía disculparse ella?, - lo siento Ise, se que no es tu culpa pero, es que te extraño mucho, no tenerte a mi lado a sido un verdadero infierno para mi y ya no puedo soportarlo, estoy enloqueciendo y mi cuerpo ansia tu toque, mi vientre se siente tan vació sin su dosis diaria de leche de Ise - la conversación de repente tuvo un extraño giro dejando de lado los reproches para volverse mas picante y claro esta, eso repercutió en su cuerpo cuando empezó a sentir su coño palpitar, estaba segura de que ahora su Ise tenía una fuerte erección la cual estaría tratando de calmar, sin siquiera imaginar que de hecho, el chico aun estaba en la calle al momento de su llamada.

\- _Vamos Rias no creo que sea para tanto, solo serán dos días mas y luego podremos vernos de nuevo, ademas un pajarito me dijo que te llevaste algo mio contigo así que de alguna manera eso debería ayudarte a calmar, ¿cierto?_ \- se petrifico cuando escucho lo que dijo, era claro que el sabía lo de sus boxers, algo que a su mente e parecía imposible, se aseguro de que cuando los tomara no hubiese nadie cerca y la atraparan con las manos en la masa, sin embargo eso no evito que se avergonzase al ser descubierta, cosa que quedo de manifiesto por el tartamudeo que empezó a producir luego de eso.

"esto es tan humillante, el no debió de enterarse de eso... ¿cómo es que siquiera...?", de repente la realidad la golpeo como una cachetada al darse cuenta de las cosas, solo había una persona que podría saberlo y que encontrara placer revelandero a Issei y la tenía justo a su lado vigilando que no apareciera la peliplata.

\- ¡Akeno eres una chismosa! - termino gritándole a su amiga y de paso a su novio a través del teléfono, - etto, yo... veras... lo que pasa es que... no es lo que te imaginas - luego volvió su atención al teléfono esta vez tratando de explicar algo que en realidad no tenía explicación y ella lo sabía por lo cual siguió hablando así sin poder dar una idea coherente algo sorprendente viniendo de la siempre segura Rias Gremory.

\- _Solo bromeo Rias, yo entiendo que esto es difícil, para mi también lo es, pero es injusto que si tu te llevaste mi ropa interior no me hayas dejado algo para recordarte a ti, como por ejemplo tus eróticas y húmedas bragas así yo podría sentirte en las noches alrededor de mi polla_ \- escuchar eso ultimo fue como encender un interruptor lascivo en ella y pronto se vio a si misma ofreciéndole sus bragas a su novio para luego ella misma pajearlo con ellas hasta hacerlo correrse antes de volvérselas a poner sintiendo el esperma de su novio humedeciendo la fina tela, tan absorta en su imaginación quedo que sin quererlo se había producido un silencio en la conversación.

\- Ise, te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver te regalare las bragas que he usado todas las noches para masturbarme para que puedas olerlas todo lo que quieras mientras ordeño esa sucia polla que tienes - movida por su propia y desbocada lujuria no pudo evitar expresar ese sentir que la embargaba en ese momento y pensar en su polla dura frente a ella mientras lo atendía solo hacía que su humedad y deseo aumentara considerablemente, sin embargo la magia se acabo cuando escucho a Akeno competir con ella por medio de uno de sus comentarios belicosos en su contra.

\- No si yo le doy las mías primero Rias, ademas las mías estarán mas mojadas y se que Ise adora mi sabor - la iba a matar, esa zorra se estaba metiendo donde no la habían llamado y ya no se lo toleraría ni un segundo mas y con eso empezó a despotricar con gritos contra su reina y su reina contra ella como ya era costumbre entre ambas incluyendo de paso y sobre todo, lo que harían con el cuando se reencontraran y bueno, muchas de las cosas que acabaron diciendo eran dignas de una película porno o quizás fue de ahí de donde lo sacaron, se olvidaron de la conversación telefónica y claro de que se supone era un secreto pues no deberían siquiera estarla haciendo sin siquiera ser conscientes de que del otro lado el castaño estaba haciendo fuerza para no enloquecer con lo que escuchaba que harían para no armar un escándalo en vía publica mientras rogaba al maou que ellas estuvieran en un lugar apartado pues no creía que fuera buena idea ponerse a gritar lo que estaban gritando con gente a su alrededor sin saber que quizás el lugar que eligieron para gritarse todo eso era incluso mas peligroso que donde el estaba.

Le llevo tiempo recomponerse a ambas y recordar su misión aunque claro esta para ese momento ya era tarde y mientras Rias le daba la espalda a su reina para regresar su atención a la llamada, Akeno volvió a mirar a la puerta para vigilar yendosele toda la sangre al piso cuando frente a ella se encontró a una mas que furiosa Grayfia al verse desautorizada por un par de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

\- Ise, yo... - ignorante de todo decidió seguir hablando con su novio, pero cuando trato de continuar hablando la comunicación se corto, no porque la llamada hubiese terminado pues ella no la había terminado y sabía que Issei tampoco, era mas bien como si alguien le hubiese arrebatado el teléfono y claro esta, se lo iba a reprochar por lo cual se giro para gritarle a su amiga una vez mas solo para encontrarse con un rostro diferente al esperado frente a ella.

Parada frente a ella estaba Grayfia Lucifuge con sus manos sobre su cintura y viéndola de forma incriminatoria, trato de buscar ayuda de su amiga a la cual encontró viéndola con una sonrisa forzosa mientras estaba atada con cuerdas demostrando que en este momento estaba sola y al volver a ver a quien consideraba su Onee-sama la encontró emanando una densa y aterradora aura y tras ella noto flotando una mascara de demonio que la veía fijamente, curioso pero no por ello menos aterrador, pero no fue si no hasta que la vio con intenciones de colgar la llamada que ella actuó y en el proceso se condeno al delatarse sola, - no, Grayfia, estaba hablando con mi Ise - tarde se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y los problemas en los que se metió cosa que supo cuando la vio suspirar pesadamente y con decepción, estaban en problemas, ambas lo sabían.

\- Ya se lo había dicho Rias-sama, no debían comunicarse hasta después de los exámenes, es por su bien - la estaba reprendiendo a ella y luego al ver a Akeno supo que la cosa también era con ella, - Akeno-sama debe aprender a controlarse también, debe entender que pese a que debe seguir las ordenes de su rey en todo momento siempre debe de poner el bienestar de su ama primero - se sintió como niña chiquita al ser regañada de esa manera por su modelo a seguir y Rias, bueno, mas humillada no podía sentirse en ese momento lo peor fue cuando la vio atender ahora la llamada, eso significaba que también tenía palabras para su novio y eso no podía ser bueno, - en cuanto a ti Issei, no puedo creer que te comportes así, contaba contigo para controlar a las chicas... ya hablaremos de esto después - si, estaban todos muy jodidos, el que luego de terminar la llamada fuera y la atara a ella también y luego cual costales de papas se las llevara de vuelta a sus habitaciones donde continuo reprendiéndolas otro rato no ayudaba a bajar esa sensación de estar hasta el cuello de problemas.

Debieron de quedarse encerradas primero en sus propios cuartos y luego en el de la pelirroja ya que debían seguir estudiando, pero como era de esperarse sus espíritus rebeldes les hicieron ir contra toda lógica y seguridad y una vez mas propuestas a desafiar a la peliplata, por lo cual esperando el tiempo suficiente como para pasar desapercibidas, se escabulleron de nuevo al cuarto donde sabían que la maid guardaba sus teléfonos, si, los dejo en el mismo lugar pues no creía que se atrevieran a tomarlos de nuevo, algo en lo que evidentemente se equivoco y una vez que los tomaron fueron a sus habitaciones a enviar un mensaje ambas esta vez, no querían tentar demasiado a su suerte por lo cual con el mensaje y las fotos enviadas regresaron los teléfonos a su lugar asegurándose de que nadie las notara.

De regreso decidieron tomar una ruta alterna cuando sintieron que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo por el que se movían y con el fin de evitar ser descubiertas cambiaron su ruta sin saber lo que descubrirían con aquella decisión, una revelación que solo las alteraría después de todo cuando continuaron ese camino, se dieron cuenta que se verían forzadas a pasar por la habitación de Grayfia y si las atrapaba entonces no tendrían como justificar su presencia en esa zona, por lo cual cuando llegaron a la puerta de su recamara se vieron en la necesidad de camiar lento, de puntillas y casi sin respirar en su búsqueda de pasar inadvertidas, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon algo provenir del interior de aquella habitación y claro movidas por la curiosidad entreabrieron ligeramente la puerta sin hacer ruido para ver lo que ocurría llevándose la sorpresa de su vida y de paso ofendiéndose al encontrar cierta hipocresía en lo que veían.

\- Rias, dime que ves lo mismo que yo - susurro la morena sin apartar su vista de la imagen que veía mientras se relamía los labios traviesamente ante las posibilidades que abría lo que estaba viendo.

\- Me gustaría decir que no Akeno, pero me es imposible negar lo que ven mis ojos - estaba anonadada, no se esperaba algo como eso y ciertamente le ofendía el que les reprocharan su conducta si al final esto era lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, - no puedo creer que se sienta en derecho de reprendernos si se comporta así - estaba enojada, aunque era difícil de notar cuando en su rostro un fuerte sonrojo hacía acto de presencia.

Se fueron de ahí conscientes de que estar demasiado tiempo podría hacer que las descubrieran y con la información que ahora poseían eso sería bastante inconveniente para sus planes, sin embargo en cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Rias y se sintieron a salvo no pudieron evitar verse a los ojos para descubrir que las ideas en sus cabezas eran mas que compartidas por su homónima y eso las hizo sonreir con cierto toque de perversidad ante las posibilidades que lo que vieron les abría y de mutuo acuerdo aun sin decir nada salvo con sus ojos, decidieron actuar al día siguiente mientras aun tuvieran la ventaja.

Luego de eso llevadas por el morbo terminaron violándose una a la otra en repetidas ocasiones mientras dejaban que el deseo y las ansias de que ya fuera mañana las invadía, fue quizás la sesión de sexo lésbico mas intensa, ruda y agresiva que tuvieron en lo que llevaban de casi ya dos semanas de aislamiento y sin duda fue la que mas gozaron, al punto de que sus traseros chocaban con rudeza entre ellos mientras usaban el dildo doble para perforar conjuntamente sus culos y masturbaban sus coños los cuales producían sonidos morbosamente húmedos.

* * *

\- Hnnggg, ¡me corroooo! - justo en ese momento el chico no soporto mas las atenciones orales de la morena sobre su miembro por lo cual agarro su cabeza y penetro hasta el fondo de su garganta antes de correrse como si no hubiese un mañana para placer y delirio de la morena que llevaba rato masturbándose y que al probar el semen de su Ise luego de dos semanas de abstinencia acabo orinándose de placer derramando sus jugos de amor por el piso a su alrededor.

Cuando la chica se retiro su boca era un desastre lechoso y nada podía darle mas placer a la morena que temblaba al sentir el sabor en sus papilas y el espesor de la leche de su Ise mientras bajaba por su garganta, mientras tanto Rias veía con envidia a su amiga pues ella también quería y ahora se reprochaba el permitir que la ero miko tetas de vaca tuviera la primera ronda para ella poder ir contando la historia.

\- R-Rias, q-que fue lo que v-vieron - el llamado la saco de su ensimismamiento, solo para ver que el chico respiraba con fuerza y como no si la chica le estaba tratando de chupar hasta el alma mientras se corría en su boca, pero su curiosidad era muy alta, quería saber que era lo que vieron y como se relacionaba con la actual situación de la peliplata, aunque ya se daba una idea.

\- Fu fu fu, que te parece si ahora continuo yo con el relato Rias - de pronto apareció la morena en la ecuación y al ver su rostro había rastros de semen resbalando por sus labios lo que considero un desperdicio, al menos hasta que la vio recogerlo con su lengua antes de tragar, haciendo que su deseo de beber de Issei se volviera mas fuerte - estoy segura que ya no te puedes aguantar mas, así que adelante, sírvete, yo me encargo desde aquí de ponerlo al día - agradeció a su reina y sin perder mas tiempo se puso de rodillas frente a la aun erecta polla para sin perder un segundo mas metersela hasta el fondo de su boca gimiendo de placer ante el sabor mientras el chico gruñía ante la sensación de la boca de Rias.

\- Si quieres saber que fue lo que vimos, fue a Grayfia - eso lo sorprendió, no veía que tenía eso de raro, era su habitación después de todo, - se estaba masturbando Ise, con fuerza y deseo mientras rogaba por una polla que la hiciera sentirse mujer de nuevo - eso si que no se lo esperaba, ahora sabía cual era el alboroto, aunque la idea de una Grayfia masturbándose, bueno, eso solo le puso mas caliente lo que se tradujo en que su polla se puso mas dura para el infinito placer de la pelirroja.

\- Luego de ver eso, decidimos cobrarle su hipocresía a Grayfia Onee-sama y sabíamos que debía ser al día siguiente pues no tendríamos mejor oportunidad para hacerlo - lo decía con tanta naturalidad que siendo honesto consigo mismo, le aterraba el tono de obviedad que usaba como si fuera lo mas lógico que debía ocurrir.

* * *

Ese día nada mas salir de la universidad y finalmente de los exámenes pusieron su plan en marcha por lo cual cada una partió por su lado para prepararlo todo, después de todo necesitarían muchas cosas si su intención era ir contra la reina mas fuerte y tener éxito.

Ambas estaban ansiosas, lo que estaban por hacer si tenían éxito sería algo realmente placentero y si por el contrario fracasaban, entonces debían prepararse para recibir todo el castigo que tuviera a bien darles la peliplata y considerando quien era ella, mas valía tener éxito, era por eso que no podía haber margen de error y con eso en mente cada una compro lo que considero necesario iniciando en el mundo humano y terminando en el inframundo para recolectar todo aquello que habrían de usar.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión era casi hora de anochecer, tal vez el cielo no ayudara a identificar la hora del día al no tener un sol, pero aun así daba sus indicios y claro esta los relojes también ayudaban, como sea se encontraron en la puerta ambas con bolsas llenas y si bien ambas sentían curiosidad por lo que traía la otra prefirieron no dejarse llevar por la misma en la entrada de la residencia donde cualquiera podría haberlos visto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la pelirroja casi que temblando por los nervios revelaron todo lo que habían traído y como era de esperarse en el caso de la morena se había dedicado a traer todo tipo de juguetes, algo que internamente la calentó al verse a si misma disfrutando de todo eso, pero que externamente le hizo soltar un suspiro al ya esperarse que su amiga se dejase llevar mas por su lujuria que otra cosa y por ello previendo algo así ella se había encargado de conseguir lo que se necesitaba para efectuar su plan.

Aun así algunas de las cosas que Akeno trajo le llamaron la atención como cierto polvo y algunas botellas a las cuales al preguntar, todo lo que recibió fue, - fu fu fu, es un secreto Rias - por lo cual decidió dejarlo de lado por ahora y mejor centrarse en lo que importaba por lo cual una vez dejaron todo listo en la habitación procedieron a cambiarse por ropa mas cómoda antes de bajar a la sala donde estaban seguras, encontrarían a la mujer de la que buscaban desquitarse.

Y tenían razón, como era de esperar ahí estaba la peliplata como siempre arreglando algo, comportándose como la jefa de las maid del lugar, la cual en cuanto las vio dejo de hacer lo que hacía para atenderlas, - las felicito, lograron superar esto y centrarse en sus estudios, estoy orgullosa - fue lo que dijo mientras en su estoico rostro una leve sonrisa se dibujaba, por un momento Rias dudo, pero cuando sintió a su amiga pellizcar su trasero y empujarla un poco a su mente llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior y todo atisbo de duda desapareció por lo cual recomponiéndose tomo control de la situación.

\- No, gracias a ti Grayfia, fue difícil pues lo extrañábamos mucho pero entendemos que al final solo querías hacernos un favor - por dentro estaba ansiosos de tenerla en sus manos y desquitarse, pero por fuera actuaba como lo que había sido educada para ser, toda una chica de alta cuna y eso permitió que la peliplata bajara la guardia, algo que ninguna de las dos tenía intención de desaprovechar.

\- Que les parece si preparo algo de te y conversamos un rato - esta vez fue el turno de Akeno de participar y de paso iniciar con el plan, Rias no era la única que sabía hacer su papel, tantos años de fingir la sonrisa para esconder su dolor le habían hecho experta en no demostrar sus intenciones, salvo con Issei que parecía desnudar su alma a un punto que ella no entendía pero que disfrutaba igualmente.

\- No creo que sea prudente, aun tengo trabajo que hacer - trato de negarse la peliplata pero claro esta, ninguna de las dos chicas la tomo en cuenta y de hecho Akeno ya se dirigía a la cocina para preparar las bebidas mientras Rias y Grayfia se quedaban en la sala.

\- Vamos Grayfia, solo sera un momento, ademas quisiera hablar de algo contigo, algo que no puedo contarle a nadie mas, solo confió en ti - debía hacer que se quedara y que mejor que usar la conexión que tenían, esa complicidad que tenían desde que la pelirroja nació para lograrlo, - ademas por las tareas, podemos encargárselas a las demás maid del castillo, ¿no? - no la dejaría ir, aun si para eso tenía que usar su privilegiada posición dada la relación entre noble y maid que tenían en ese momento.

Claro esta no debió de ir tan lejos cuando la mujer cedió a la petición de la joven, mas por la curiosidad sobre que querría hablar con ella y con eso en mente ambas tomaron asiento hablando sobre como fueron los exámenes, el actual torneo de Raiting Game, las aspiraciones futuras de la pelirroja, aunque la maid quería abordar esa platica que le aseguraba la chica quería tener con ella y cuando finalmente encontró el momento, Akeno regresaba con las tazas de te entregándole a cada una la suya propia.

\- Bien, ahora que Akeno ha regresado, supongo quieres saber que es eso que quiero hablar contigo, ¿no es así? - a la pregunta la peliplata asintió y supuso que si ella espero al regreso de su reina entonces esta también estaba implicada, - bueno, estoy segura que ya debes saber que Issei y nosotras ya nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma el uno a la otra, ¿verdad? - eso la sorprendió, pero no tenía caso mentir, después de todo que otra explicación tenía para justificar el separar a esos tres.

Así paso a contarle la realidad que los envolvía a los tres y no esta de mas decir que ciertamente estaba sorprendida, jamas se imagino que el aura de dragón fuera así de caótica, aunque por otro lado saber la pasión que podía mostrar en la cama la hizo sentir celosa de la suerte de las dos jóvenes frente a ella, aun así no sabía que quería saber de ella.

\- Lo que te quiero preguntar es, ¿tienes algún truco de mujer para hacer que el nos desee mas? - se le fue la respiración nada mas escucho eso y se sonrojo pues no se esperaba una pregunta de ese estilo de su cuñada.

No sabía que responder y ciertamente no quería parecer una mojigata frente a ella, pero no saber como o que hablar sobre eso la tenía alterada y con eso presente se tomo el te casi de un sorbo para tratar de recomponerse un poco sin notar en el proceso las perversas sonrisas que por un instante ambas mujeres mostraron.

\- Ahem, Rias, no creo que yo deba de hablar contigo sobre eso, no importa la confianza que nos tengamos es un tema demasiado intimo y personal - quería salir rápido de esa situación por eso su respuesta tan cortante, aunque luego le siguió un susurro bastante vergonzoso, - ademas, mi vida sexual no es que fuera muy emocionante de todas formas - lo dijo como un reproche para si misma luego de saber lo que había sido la experiencia con su novio de ese par, dándose cuenta lo poco abierta que había sido a probar cosas nuevas y sin saberlo las dos jóvenes frente a ella la escucharon sonriendo para sus adentros aun mas.

\- C-como sea, creo que es mejor que continué con mis obliga... - no pudo terminar pues nada mas se paro se sintió mareada y la cabeza le daba vueltas forzándola a sentarse de nuevo sintiendo los ojos cada vez mas pesados y la visión mas borrosa por lo cual nada pudo hacer cuando a sus oídos llegaron las risas de las dos jóvenes ante ella.

\- Fu fu fu , ara ara, ¿escuchaste Rias?, Grayfia Onee-sama no tiene mucha experiencia en la cama, ¿eso no te parece triste? - podía escuchar la burla pero su cuerpo no le respondía y no entendía a que se debía aquello.

\- Si la escuche Akeno, pero no te preocupes Onee-sama, cuando acabemos contigo seras una verdadera experta en el sexo, te lo garantizo - cuando la escucho hablar se alarmo, no sabía que tenían planeado pero no podía ser bueno y cuando enfoco su vista lo ultimo que vio fueron los lascivos y sonrojados rostros de las dos jóvenes mirándola con perversión, entonces entendió que esas dos eran las responsables de su estado, algo le adicionaron al te y un segundo después de aquella revelación cayo inconsciente en su lugar.

Mientras tanto las dos chicas veían con satisfacción el éxito de la primera fase de su plan, por lo cual aprovechando que eran las únicas tres en el lugar rápidamente se llevaron el inconsciente cuerpo de Grayfia dejando tras de si una supuesta nota de la peliplata donde dejaba diciendo que debía salir por un tiempo por asuntos personales.

Cuando despertó todo estaba negro, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no estaba segura de donde estaba, sin embargo le llamo la atención tres cosas, la primera podía sentir sus manos levantadas y atadas y por la posición sabía que estaba de pie, la segunda cierta incomodidad sobre su intimidad, algo delgado y un tanto áspero que atravesaba su sexo desde el clítoris hasta la parte baja de su raja y tercero, seguía en penumbras y no era porque sus ojos estaban cerrados pues en este momento no podía tenerlos mas abiertos y aun así todo se veía negro, pero podía sentir que había luz afuera por lo cual empezó a retorcerse esperando liberarse solo para descubrir que toda su fuerza la había abandonado y que no podía usar magia en ese momento.

Sin embargo cuando risas llegaron a sus oídos dejo de luchar, ahora sabía que no estaba sola y por el tono de las risas sabía que eran femeninas y sabía perfectamente quienes eran, - ¡Rias, Akeno, mas vale que me suelten!, ¡esto no es divertido! ¡si no me sueltan ya, entonces su castigo sera mucho peor! - trato de ser contundente, pero había solo un problema, al no saber donde estaban y en su actual posición lo ultimo que inspiraba era miedo.

\- Jooo, que miedo Rias, Onee-sama esta molesta con nosotras - esa voz tan juguetona era de la morena y la petulancia con la que hablaba no le daba buena espina, pero por mas que trataba no podía reunir la fuerza para soltarse y eso la hacía sentirse impotente y humillada.

\- Así parece Akeno, pero no te preocupes Onee-sama, pronto te sentirás muy bien - al parecer ellas estaban en su propio mundo, ignorándola a ella y sus amenazas lo cual solo aumentaba su impotencia si no lograba intimidar a ese par de niñitas revolucionadas por sus hormonas.

Lo peor fue cuando empezó a sentir manos sobre su cuerpo, primero por su vientre, sus muslos y como esas caricias que le estaban dando migraban a zonas mas prohibidas como sus pechos, su trasero, lo peor era que las caricias se sentían muy cálidas como para que hubiese ropa de por medio lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

"No se atreverían... ¿o si?" la duda la carcomía pero la aterraba mas saber la respuesta que otra cosa, no porque le incomodara que otra mujer la viera desnuda, mas bien era por la situación en la que estaba, lo ultimo que necesitaba era estar desnuda en lo que sea que ese par tuviese planeado para ella.

\- Pobre Grayfia, debes estar muy confundida - escucho a Rias susurrar en su oído antes de morder su lóbulo demasiado lascivamente y dado que no se lo esperaba no pudo evitar el gemido que broto de ella para su vergüenza al disfrutar de tal acto, - ¿que tal si empezamos quitándote la venda de los ojos? - acto seguido la sintió retirarse de su lado para luego unas manos tras su cabeza desatar el nudo de la venda y retirarla de sus ojos.

Le tomo algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a la luz luego de estar en las sombras tanto tiempo pero no tarde demasiado gracias a que las luces eran tenues dándole un toque mucho mas morboso al lugar que en cuanto lo vio pudo identificarlo como el cuarto de su cuñada.

Sin embargo eso poco y nada le importo cuando noto su situación y como efectivamente se lo temía, se encontraba totalmente desnuda, sus manos atadas con esposas sobre su cabeza y colgadas por una cadena hasta lo que parecía un carrete en el techo que seguía una linea de frente que no entendió cual era su propósito y al bajar su mirada pudo notar que era aquello que sentía entre las piernas, era una soga templada a la altura de su sexo y que a lo largo de la misma contaba con algunos nudos, algo le daba mala espina y cuando busco a sus captoras las encontró sentadas sobre la cama enfundadas en corsés tipo bondage, la pelirroja en uno de color carmesí y la morena en uno de todo morado, en ambos casos dejando libres sus pechos los cuales en el caso de la morena no dejaba de manosear y pellizcar sus pezones mientras la veía divertida.

\- ¡Suéltenme de inmediato! - les grito nada mas verlas, estaba furiosa pero poco podía hacer si su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto tan débil que a duras penas parecía poder resistir su propio peso.

Las vio sonreír con diversión antes de ambas ponerse de pie y en el proceso revelar las bragas a juego de los conjuntos con el corsé y tan pequeñas que revelaban toda la zona de su vientre bajo donde pudo ver algo particular, dos extrañas marcas parecidas a tatuajes uno rojo y otro morado los cuales relucían pues parecían manar aura propia.

"Entonces esas son las marcas que Issei dejo sobre ellas", si, sabía que eran pues ellas mismas se lo dijeron y en su momento no revelaron pues aseguraron estaba en una zona que no podían mostrar así como así y aunque no lo planeaba, de pronto se imagino a si misma con una marca parecida en la misma zona y lo desvergonzado de la imagen resultante la hizo removerse en su lugar.

\- Lo siento Grayfia, pero no podemos hacerlo - eso que la pelirroja dijo la saco de sus pensamientos, ¿cómo que no podían? ellas eran las causantes de todo esto, entonces ellas la podían soltar y eso les iba a reclamar aunque ellas le ganaron la palabra, - para este momento estoy segura que ya te diste cuenta que no tienes tu fuerza habitual y que tampoco puedes usar magia - se estaba divirtiendo mientras lo decía, aumentando su furia.

\- Eso es porque ademas del somnífero en el te, coloque un poderoso relajante muscular Onee-sama - esta vez era la morena quien hablaba dejándola sorprendida por su osadía al drogarla de esa manera y lo peor ella jamas se lo llego siquiera a imaginar, bajo demasiado la guardia, - en una persona normal la cantidad que coloque la habría dejado sin poder mover ni un solo musculo por horas, pero contigo solo logro arrebatarte toda tu fuerza, eso demuestra lo aterradora que eres Onee-sama - mientras lo decía se fue acercando a ella y dándole la vuelta para acabar a sus espaldas donde sintió como la lengua de la morena empezaba a recorrerla desde la zona donde la espalda cambia de nombre y subir hasta alcanzar su cuello el cual beso enviándole escalofríos de placer durante todo el proceso.

\- En cuanto a tu incapacidad de usar magia, colocamos un sello sobre ti que restringe tu poder mágico, así de sencillo - ahora lo sabía, estaba a merced de ese par para que hicieran con ella lo que se les viniese en gana, - pero no somos tan malas Grayfia, tienes una forma de liberarte de esto, ¿sabes? - eso le llamo la atención, no tanto porque le dieran la oportunidad de escapar si no porque estaba segura de que habría algún truco en todo esto.

\- Hai, todo lo que Onee-sama debe hacer es llegar hasta la llave que esta ahí - siguió la mano con a que apuntaba la morena para encontrar con horror que la suso dicha llave se encontraba al final de aquella soga entre sus piernas, ahora entendía el porque de ese carrete en el techo, así podría moverse hasta ahí, el problema es que no era tan tonta como para no saber que conforme avanzara esa maldita soga empezaría a estimular su coño no creo que esto se tratara solo de darle un orgasmo y ya por eso miro a su cuñada con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué?... oh si, casi lo olvido - lo sabía, debía hacer algo mas, una trampa, aunque conociéndola, no podía ser algo que no pudiera manejar, después de todo la conocía de toda la vida y no había nada que no supiera de la joven pelirroja, - la soga esta bañada en un poderoso afrodisíaco hecho de destilado de manzana dorada, por lo que conforme avances te sentirás cada vez mas caliente, así que si logras llegar a la llave sin correrte te liberaremos, así de fácil - se puso pálida al escuchar eso, destilado de manzana dorada, de por si era lo único capaz de emborrachar a un dragón, pero usado para hacer un afrodisíaco, lo que le pedían era prácticamente imposible, al parecer no conocía a la nueva Rias, no, tal vez simplemente subestimo la influencia de su pervertido peón y su sádica reina sobre ella.

Sin embargo ella era Grayfia Lucifuge, la reina y la mujer mas fuerte, no iba a permitir que ese par de pequeñas degeneradas se salieran con la suya, les faltaban siglos de vida para siquiera intentar retarla, así que superaría esta prueba solo con su fuerza de voluntad y luego se cobraría esta humillación con esas dos hasta sentirse satisfecha.

Con eso dicho acepto el reto y adoptando una posición digna pese a la extraña situación en la que se encontraba empezó a moverse, acabaría rápido con esto y luego se tomaría su tiempo para pensar como desquitarse, oh si, cuando esto acabara, se aseguraría de disfrutar de su venganza y les enseñaría lo que es un verdadero demonio enojado.

Dos horas después de iniciado el reto, la peliplata estaba respirando agitadamente, halos de vapor salían de su boca y su rostro ardía por el esfuerzo pero sobretodo por la vergüenza, sus pezones estaban dolorosamente duros, su clítoris totalmente inflamado y tras ella un rastro de jugos la seguía y no había que ser un genio para saber de donde provenía tal rastro, al parecer había subestimado la potencia de ese afrodisíaco y ahora su coño era un horno hirviendo a punto de explotar y lo peor... solo había logrado recorrer un tercio del total del recorrido.

Pero como culparla cada paso que daba era una maldita pero placentera tortura, la fricción de la cuerda rozando los pliegues de sus labios vaginales y como en el proceso impregnaba los mismos con ese endemoniado afrodisíaco haciendo cada vez mas insoportable el calor y las ganas de correrse que surgían y crecían en su cuerpo, pero eso no era ni de lejos lo mas difícil, no, el verdadero reto era cuando llegaba a uno de esos malditos nudos, tragaba duro antes de enfrentar uno de esos, simple y llanamente porque era entonces cuando su cuerpo protestaba realmente ante la idea de la mujer de no correrse.

Cada nudo era su mayor tormento, desde el primer segundo que los tocaba, la primera victima era su clítoris el cual era frotado por la cabeza que era ese nudo impregnándolo con el afrodisíaco y paulatinamente hipersensibilizandolo al punto que ahora estaba segura que incluso un leve soplido sobre el mismo sería como una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su espina, el que ahora lo sintiera tan inflamado no ayudaba a mitigar esa sensación, luego claro estaba, seguía la sensación de ese nudo metiéndose en su vulva extendiendo aunque ligeramente las paredes de su intimidad y para colmo restregándolas e impregnando cada vez mas el interior de su vagina, así que si, tenían cubiertos los dos frentes delanteros y para colmo, una vez el nudo salia de su vagina no tenía realmente descanso.

No, una vez que pasaba su coño, decidía torturar su culo, el nudo gracias a que Grayfia debía descansar un momento luego de cada nudo, este terminaba presionado contra su ano el cual se lubricaba ya no solo con el afrodisíaco si no también con los jugos de su vagina que ahora empapaban tanto el piso como la cuerda y el descarado nudo era donde mas de sus jugos se quedaban por lo cual la lubricación era máxima y debido al efecto del afrodisíaco sobre su ano ahora el mismo también palpitaba rogando por un poco de atención.

Y mientras la peliplata pasaba por ese delicioso suplicio, ¿que hacían ese par de pechugonas degeneradas?, simple ya fuera por morbo, vicio o simplemente para hacerla sufrir mas, se encargaban de jugar entre ellas, chupándose las tetas, comiéndose los coños hasta correrse o simplemente besándose mientras se metían mano, pero, ¿por qué era una tortura para ella?, simple, en primera porque lo quisiera admitir o no, el hecho es que su cuerpo la traicionaba deseando ser la receptora de esas caricias y en segunda porque ese par jugaban con su turbada mente gimiendo su nombre como si fuese ella quien les estuviese complaciendo y no su amiga por lo cual aunque trataba de hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras, no podía evitar imaginarse a si misma de verdad en esa posición y disfrutándolo ademas, "algo debe de estar mal conmigo" fue lo que termino pensando en mas de una ocasión cuando se sintió ansiosa de estar entre las piernas de una de las dos o entre las dos porque no decirlo.

\- ¡Oh si!, justo ahí... ¡Grayfiaaaaa! - escucho a su cuñada correrse mientras gritaba su nombre mientras la morena devoraba su coño por enésima vez en esas dos horas desde que inicio la tortura sobre la peliplata.

\- Fu fu fu, tu lindo y rosado coñito sabe tan delicioso... Grayfia - esperar un poco de ayuda o sensatez de parte de la morena era pedir demasiado y lo que acababa de decir era la mayor prueba de tal cosa para su maldita suerte.

Y mientras tanto ella ahí estaba, sudando, con sus pechos adoloridos por falta de atención, sus pezones increíblemente tiesos, su coño hecho un desastre húmedo, sus piernas temblando como gelatina y sin poder buscar alivio al tener sus brazos colgando atados siendo su única opción continuar avanzando para llegar hasta la llave que sería su liberación en mas de un sentido, ya no le importaba si no cobraba venganza después, solo quería que esto acabase de una vez y con eso en mente dio un paso mas hacía adelante tratando de alcanzar la meta.

Media hora después la pobre peliplata estaba al borde de la locura, pero al menos había logrado alcanzar finalmente la mitad del trayecto, eso de cierta forma le dio ánimos de seguir, pero claro, debió saber que desde el principio todo aquello era un batalla perdida y estaba a punto de averiguarlo de la peor y mas dulce manera.

\- Muy bien Grayfia, ya casi llegas, pero creo que es hora de aumentar la apuesta - cuando escucho a la pelirroja decir aquello se asusto, no podía significar nada bueno y cuando vio hacía la morena a su lado y la vio sonreír con una sádica lujuria supo que no se equivocaba, - adelante Akeno, puedes proceder - entonces vio como la chica asentía antes de verla ansiosa de comenzar con lo que fuera que tenían planeado.

Lo siguiente que supo era que la morena levantaba uno de sus brazos en los cuales tenía lo que parecía un control remoto y mientras dejaba salir una ansiosa, sutil y lasciva risa la vio elevar el regulador del control hasta al máximo para un segundo después, sentir como algo dentro de su culo empezaba a vibrar con furia e intensidad, "¿cuando colocaron algo ahí atrás? ¿y porque no lo sentí hasta ahora?" fue lo único que pensó en cuanto sintió al intruso empezar a moverse de forma tan placentera entre sus intestinos y luego su mente se puso en blanco.

Eso fue todo para la pobre peliplata, llevaba resistiendo mucho rato, pero ese inesperado asalto ahora que su cuerpo estaba así de sensible fue mas de lo que pudo soportar, por lo cual termino corriéndose con toda la fuerza que aun le quedaba.

\- ¡HHHGGGNNN!, ¡FUAHHHHH!, ¡NOOOOOOO! - había perdido, no, desde un principio ganar nunca fue una opción para ella y ahora ahí estaba ella retorciéndose sobre esa soga encajada entre los labios de su coño, orinándose de placer y dejando que todos sus jugos de amor explotaran con fuerza haciendo un desastre de sus muslos, la cuerda y el piso donde estaba parada en ese momento.

Cuando termino de correrse su mente estaba en blanco, a duras penas si recordaba su nombre, su cuerpo ya no la sostenía y solo entonces sintió como sus brazos caían y ella se desplomaba al suelo cuando la tensión bajo ella también desapareció quedando libre de la soga también, cayo sentada de culo sobre el charco de sus jugos haciendo un sonido de chasquido cuando impacto contra el liquido y se quedo ahí, sudada, con los ojos llorosos, sus pezones adoloridos y erectos y mojada de la entrepierna por todo lo que se corrió recientemente e increíblemente no estaba ni cerca de ser suficiente para el par de jóvenes que ahora veían con una sonrisa un tanto mas conciliadora a la recién liberada peliplata.

Se quedo ahí en el suelo, con su mente aletargada luego de lo que había sido el orgasmo mas fuerte de su vida en quien sabe cuanto tiempo o quizás, el primero de ese calibre que había sentido en toda su existencia, estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero estaba lejos de poder procesarlo, tal vez por eso no logro percibir el peligro cuando la pelirroja daba una señal a su reina la cual emocionada desapareció de su angulo de visión para dejarla con su cuñada la cual de manera descarada la miraba mientras sin recato alguno mantenía sus piernas separadas dejándole ver su vagina por completo.

La escucho reír mientras la veía con sus ojos cargados de un sentimiento muy diferente a la burla, era mas comparado a la compasión, como si supiera algo que ella no y eso no era bueno, al menos no para ella.

\- Sabes Grayfia Onee-sama, eres un tanto hipócrita - con todo lo que acababa de pasar se atrevía aun así a criticarla, sin embargo no entendía de que era lo que la acusaba, aunque con su mente tan desecha como estaba tampoco es que tuviese mucha fuera para considerar las opciones, - es decir... nos regañabas por extrañar a Ise y desear volver a estar en sus brazos, ¿mientras tanto que hacías tu? - algo en la forma en la que lo dijo no le gusto, pero no podía ser eso verdad, no podía ser posible que ella lo supiera.

La miro con cierta sombra de miedo en lo profundo de sus ojos, algo que la pelirroja pudo notar y no pudo evitar disfrutar, después de todo, cada cuanto tenía la oportunidad de doblegar a su Onee-sama, aquella a la que tanto admiraba, pero que por sobre todas las cosas la aterraba mas que cualquier enemigo al que se hubiese enfrentado hasta la fecha.

\- Te masturbas en las noches rogando por no estar sola - si, sabía su secreto, su sucio y humillante secreto, ella, la reina mas fuerte, la mujer de conducta intachable y moral incuestionable, una chica lujuriosa que se consolaba a si misma en las noches cuando nadie la veía.

"-_ Sirzechs te odio, por que me dejaste atrás, me siento tan sola_ -" aquel recuerdo de su ultima noche cuando mientras se masturbaba recordó la osadía de su marido de dejarla atrás, ella podía ser muchas cosas, estricta, seria, inexpresiva, pero seguía siendo una mujer y no le gustaba estar sola y ese idiota la abandono, tal vez por una buena causa, pero aun así la abandono y eso era algo que ella no podía tolerar, le dolía y mucho.

\- Sabes, te entiendo, eres como yo, no puedes vivir sin tu ser amado, es por eso que me parece tan cruel que seas precisamente tu quien quiere alejarme de mi Ise - su argumento era valido y al mismo tiempo no, ella sabía lo que era estar lejos de un ser amado, pero también sabía que su cuñada no podía dejarlo todo solo porque sus hormonas estuvieran revolucionadas, influencia de su ahora aura de semi dragona o no, había un momento y un lugar para todo, - es por eso que me veo en la necesidad de castigarte Grayfia - salio de su ensimismamiento cuando la escucho, ¿que acaso no había terminado? y la sola respuesta a eso la hizo temblar, algo no estaba bien en esa niña.

Después de eso la vio levantarse de su lugar y desaparecer dejándola sola un momento, quiso aprovechar el momento para irse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era imposible, su anterior orgasmo había hecho que su cuerpo se relajara al punto que sus extremidades a duras penas le respondían y como si no fuera suficiente recordó que ese par de lunáticas en que se convirtieron las dos adolescentes le habían drogado con un relajante muscular suficiente como para dejarla indefensa por horas, en otras palabras, estaba atrapada ahí con ese par.

\- ¡Akeno!, ¡¿pues cuantas copias del de Ise hiciste?! - escucho a Rias gritarle a su reina por algo que no entendió pero que tenía que ver con Issei y la sola mención de su nombre causo que en su mente recordara al castaño y por alguna razón que no llego a entender se imagino a ella en la misma cama que el, cosa que la sorprendió realmente, - fu fu fu, vamos Rias, lo has estado disfrutando estas semanas, así que deja de Grayfia Onee-sama también lo lo haga, no seas egoísta - escucho esta vez a Akeno hablar y ya se podía hacer una idea de que hablaban, no era tonta, sabía que ese par en cuanto terminaba de estudiar tenían sexo entre ellas, no las detuvo pues supuso que eso les ayudaría a mitigar sus ansias y centrarse en lo que debían mas fácilmente, de hecho fue justo por ellas que ella misma dejo salir un poco de su frustración de una manera similar en las noches cuando estaba en su cama, pero no se imaginó que las cosas acabarían así.

Fue entonces que las vio de nuevo en su campo de visión, algo alejadas de ella pero con un cambio muy importante y que de paso enervo su cuerpo, después de todo ese par de chicas habían puesto sobre sus entrepiernas un par de arneses con unos enormes y gruesos dildos mientras la miraban con lujuria, se abrazaban y manoseaban las tetas la una a la otra y no necesitaba toda su capacidad mental para saber lo que tenían intención de hacer.

\- Fu fu fu, ¿Que debería hacer Rias?, quería estrenar estos juguetes con las demás chicas pero ahora estoy muy caliente - esa morena lo decía mientras temblaba ansiosa de poder irsele encima a la peliplata frente a ella y el que Rias le estuviera manoseando sus enormes tetas solo aumentaba ese deseo en ella.

\- No te preocupes, esta no es una mujer ordinaria, es la reina mas fuerte... - Rias no estaba en mejor estado y su comentario lo demostraba, luego la cosa empeoro cuando la morena quito su mano de sus tetas para bajarla por su cintura hasta sus caderas y luego la migro contra su burbujeante trasero el cual primero manoseo antes de empezar a jugar con sus dedos contra el ano de la pelirroja, - ¡solo relajate y vamos a disfrutarlo! - acababa de quitarle hierro al asunto como si no significara nada, digno de un líder y por desgracia el objetivo era ella.

Grayfia trago saliva en cuanto entendió lo que iban a hacerle y aunque no lo supo en ese momento, en cuanto vio esos palos plásticos grandes y gruesos empezó a babear dejando correr saliva fuera de sus carnosos labios sellados y sus ojos con las pupilas en forma de corazón mientras temblaba emocionada, no lo noto, pero sus captoras si y solo sonrieron, al parecer eso estaba funcionando mejor de lo que se imaginaban.

Antes de darse cuenta tenía a las dos chicas a cada uno de sus lados y claro esta, una vez junto a ella tomaron sus pechos y los empezaron a presionar contra su cara, esas enormes bolas de carne erótica presionada contra su turbada mente, el olor de esas tetas era mas de lo que podía soportar y pronto empezó a respirar con fuerza por la boca mientras la saliva caía de la misma y las chicas solo continuaban presionando sus tetas entre ellas y contra su rostro reduciendo por alguna razón su capacidad de pensar, - fu fu fu, ¡ella es tan bonita! - escucho a Akeno hablar mientras presionaba mas sus tetas contra ella casi como quisiera meter sus pezones en su boca y aunque se trataba de resistir, la suave sensación era increíble, nunca había estado con una mujer y ahora dos la estaban atacando, sus ojos estaban nublados y el corazón en sus ojos parecía palpitar con cada vez mas fuerza.

La estimulación era tanto que fue inevitable lo que paso entonces, estaba demasiado sensible por lo ya acontecido y el que ellas no le permitieran siquiera recuperarse solo facilito la tarea, - p-profundo dentro de mi... ¡a-algo esta saliendo! - y luego se corrió como loca orinándose de nueva cuenta con tal fuera mientras a sus lados las dos chicas solo disfrutaban de la vista del orgasmo de la mujer.

\- ¡Ni siquiera la toque! - dijo Akeno mientras se ponía en cuatro junto a su amiga con sus rostros todo lo cerca posible del espectáculo que era la orgasmeante vagina de la peliplata la cual ahora tenía sus brazos atrás levantando su cuerpo y separando todo lo posible sus piernas para correrse a gusto y mojando en el proceso los pechos de la morena y de la pelirroja también, luego la pelinegra tomo con su dedo los jugos del coño de la mujer sobre su pechos y se los llevo a la boca para saborear finalmente el sabor de la peliplata, - ¡quizás simplemente somos así de buenas! - termino diciendo mientras veía como la peliplata parecía no poder dejar de correrse.

\- ¡Wow!, ¡estabas tan excitada con nosotras a tu lado que simplemente te viniste! - podía parecer una burla de parte de la pelirroja, pero lejos estaba de serlo, no, era un comentario de genuina sorpresa, pero en ese momento todo eso poco importaba para alguna de las tres implicadas.

\- Eh... y-yo... yo no - le costaba articular luego de tamaño orgasmo producto solo de la estimulación de sus sentidos por las enormes mamas de las dos adolescentes, - ¿po-por qué?, n-no me gustan las chicas... y-yo... - trataba de negarse al hecho de que tuvo un orgasmo producto de una experiencia lésbica que aunque simple y breve, era la primera que tenía, aun así no convencía a nadie con ese rostro de placer, sus ojos con palpitanes corazones nublados por la lujuria y su lengua de fuera mientras la saliva caía primero de su labio superior y luego de su rostro contra sus enormes pechos.

\- Oh mi pobre Onee-sama, aun trata de resistirse al placer que esta sintiendo - dijo Akeno ansiosa de proceder de verdad sobre aquel cuerpo tan pecaminoso frente a ella, - no te preocupes, no estas haciendo nada malo, solo eres una mujer que esta siendo amada por sus pequeñas imouto, así que solo dejate llevar y disfruta del placer del cuerpo de una joven mujer - tal vez Rias fura la demonio ahí, pero la morena nada tenía que envidiarle a su capacidad de endulzar el oído de otros para su conveniencia.

Increíblemente esas palabras fueron suficientes para romper algo dentro de ella, "al demonio" termino pensando la maid y como hipnotizada, dirigió sus manos al pene falso que estaba mas cerca a ella cuando las dos chicas se pusieron de pie e ironicamente era el de la pelirroja, - w-wow... este pene es enorme, ninguna mujer podría resistirse a esto, ¿acaso existe un hombre así? - estaba ida, para placer de las chicas, mas porque su pregunta contenía algo de anhelo en la misma, si tan solo supiera, fue todo lo que pensaron ambas mientras Rias dejaba que su Onee-sama jugara con sus manos contra el juguete entre sus piernas.

\- Es mejor si te concentras solo en tu vagina Onee-sama... ¿qué tal si nos ocupamos de eso por un rato?, ¿te parece? - la peliplata no escuchaba del todo, su mente estaba muy turbada y la promesa de mas placer la bloqueaba aun mas, - tu también, Akeno - escucho como Rias llamaba a su reina para que participara de aquel juego en el que estaban involucradas ahora

La llevaron a la cama y una vez acostadas las tres ahí, ambas llevaron sus manos a la vagina de la peliplata para empezar a masturbarla cada una a su ritmo haciendo que la pobre mujer no supiera como reaccionar mas que solo gimiendo y claro, el que Akeno empezara a chupar uno de sus pechos mientras que Rias mordía sensualmente su oreja no ayudaba a que se calmara dejándose llevar cada vez mas por el placer.

\- M-me prometí a mi misma que no lo haría con nadie mas que con el... - sabían a quien se refería, pero no podía importarles menos, ahora solo querían disfrutar de ese maduro cuerpo ya luego verían como lidiar con las consecuencias, - pero... ¡por favor follenme! - estaba rota para placer de ambas, verla así de ansiosa, con sus ojos nublados y ansiosos de recibir placer, sus enormes pechos subiendo y bajando debido a su fuerte respirar y sus manos las cuales ahora se encontraban tomando cada una de sus mejillas haciendo que sus pechos sin querer resaltaran mas al ser presionados por sus brazos, que al escuchar su petición, ni lentas ni perezosa se prepararon para dichosas cumplir con la petición de su Onee-sama.

Pronto Akeno se puso entre las piernas de la peliplata y enfilo la polla de juguete hacia el coño de la madura mujer, - ¡¿me pregunto cuanto dinero conseguiría por el placer de ser la primera mujer de Grayfia Onee-sama?! - había burla en su voz aunque no mentía, la morena estaba segura que muchas de las mujeres del inframundo pagarían lo que fuera por el privilegio de ser la primera experiencia lésbica de la famosa reina mas fuerte pero la morena lo decía solo para desesperarla y era fácil saberlo también por el hecho de que mientras decía aquello, movía la punta del falo plástico contra la entrada de su coño, - ¡oh bueno!, ¡ahora nunca lo sabremos! - y con eso dicho empalo de u golpe a la ansiosa y rota peliplata la cual gimió al instante por la intrusión de tan enorme juguete.

Fue nada mas que la peliplata sintiera a ese intruso en su coño para que de manera automática atrajera a la morena en un abrazo fuerte enterrando su rostro contra sus voluminosos pechos haciendo que la joven se emocionara mas al percibir el aroma de la mujer y como consecuencia aumentara la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas mientras que Rias, sentada a un lado de la pareja de amantes acariciando el costado de la peliplata, especialmente sus muslos y caderas, veía todo con una sonrisa disfrutando de ver a su Onee-sama ahogarse en el placer de ser penetrada por una mujer a la que conocía desde que era solo una niña.

\- ¡Quiero probarla también! - no pudo evitar sentir envidia de su reina al poder ser la primera en follar a Grayfia, por ello expreso su sentir y su deseo de profanar el cuerpo de su cuñada también.

\- ¡No te preocupes Rias!, ¡no voy a ser capaz de aguantar mucho mas!, ¡ya... ya voy a...! - la morena estaba sobre excitada también y por ello luego de unos minutos follando a la peliplata no pudo resistir mas su propio deseo de liberación, algo que sorprendió a la peliplata la cual cerro sus piernas tras el trasero de la pelinegra diciéndole con eso que no parara hasta que se corriera, especialmente porque la pobre mujer también con lo sensible que se encontraba, estaba al borde de un nuevo orgasmo.

\- ¡¿Estas lista Onee-sama para recibir mi descarga?! - el lenguaje era soez y sucio, claro esta ella no se correría dentro de la peliplata, era una mujer y el falo solo un juguete pero ese lenguaje en medio de tanto placer la hacía creer que de verdad ocurriría y eso solo le hacía cerrar mas fuerte sus maravillosas piernas sobre el cuerpo lascivo de su amante.

\- ¡S-Si!, ¡adelante y correte!, ¡solo sigue follandome! - estaba ida, en ese punto sea lo que sea que pasara con ella, lo único que le importaba era sentir aun mas placer y nada mas, algo difícil de creer y que si no la estuviesen viendo en ese momento, jamas lo creerían de la hermosa maid de cabello plateado.

Unas acometidas mas y fue todo para ambas mujeres, por lo cual con una ultima penetración todo el camino hasta el fondo ambas terminaron corriéndose con la peliplata afianzando el abrazo sobre la pelinegra mientras su cuerpo dejaba que el orgasmo la adormeciera, acababa de correrse por follar con una mujer e increíblemente... quería mas.

Mientras todo eso ocurría la pelirroja veía ansiosa el momento esperando que fuera su turno para jugar con su Onee-sama, cosa que no tardó mucho pues en cuanto el orgasmo de ambas féminas termino la morena se separó de la mujer apoyándose para ello sobre las enormes y llenas jarras de la peliplata y saco el pene plástico de su interior de un movimiento que provoco espasmos de placer en la maid, - Poder follar a diario a Grayfia Onee-sama no sería malo, ¡Rias, es tu turno de hacerla disfrutar! - fue el comentario de la semi ángel mientras le daba paso a la pelirroja que veía asombrada el abierto y húmedo coñito de su cuñada esperando por mas placer, placer que ahora sería ella la encargada de darle.

No fue nada mas que Rias se pusiera en posición y al igual que su reina penetrara de inmediato a la peliplata con fuerza y desesperación como si no se creyera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡L-La vagina de la reina mas fuerte se siente tan bien! - no mentía, tal vez el pene fuera falso pero lo que sentía no lo era, la estrechez, la presion todo eso se transmitía a su coño haciéndola sentir cada vez mejor y por ello tomo a la peliplata de sus separados y carnosos muslos muy cerca de su entrepierna para poder ir mas profundo dentro de ella, - aunque este pene es falso, yo... ¡HGNN! ¡UUHHHH! - al parecer la pelirroja tampoco tendría mucha fuerza para aguantar por mas tiempo y no ayudaba lo que hacía su reina.

Mientras la pelirroja se dedicaba a follar a la maid bajo ella, la morena había aprovechado la oportunidad para colocarse al lado de la cabeza de la misma y luego colocando una pierna a cada lado de la mujer acerco su coño contra la boca de la peliplata cosa que la sorprendió y aun mas sorprendida se sintió cuando sintió como entre sus pechos el viscoso falo de juguete de la morena penetraba el canal entre ambas mamas por lo cual la peliplata casi que por inercia tomo sus pechos para aplastar ese pedazo de plástico entre sus pechos antes de que la pelinegra empezara a moverse enviando corrientes de placer a su cuerpo por medio de sus violados pechos y como si fuera poco llevada por el morbo que sentía en el momento, la madura mujer empezó a lamer primero el pene entre sus pechos y luego la vagina de la joven por sobre la tela que gracias a lo delgada de la misma no impedía que sintiera los pliegues de la primera vagina que se comía.

Y mientras eso pasaba con la peliplata, las dos jóvenes al estar frente a frente aprovecharon para consentirse entre ellas, por lo cual se acercaron entre si, para un segundo después la pelirroja ser tomada por su hermana por el rostro con sus delicadas manos para verse a los ojos, - ¡eres tan linda Rias! - fue lo que le dijo su reina antes de que ambas empezaran a darse un beso de lengua mientras se encargaban de follar arriba y abajo el lascivo cuerpo de la maid.

Eso nos llevaba a la actual situación donde la pelirroja ya no aguantaba mas las ganas de correrse y obviamente no estaba en sus placen hacerlo, mas cuando su reina dejo de besarla para reacomodarse en su puesto y empezar a violar esta vez la hambrienta boca de la peliplata antes de agacharse por completo dejando sus desnudos pechos presionándose contra el vientre de la peliplata y sentir los pechos de la peliplata contra su vientre y luego empezar a lamer la parte del dildo de la pelirroja que no estaba enterrada en el coño de su cuñada.

\- ¡Me voy a correr!, ¡voy a correrme con la vagina de la reina mas fuerte mientras lames mi pene! - la imagen era demasiado para la pelirroja y si antes estaba al borde de correrse solo con el coño de su Onee-sama, ver a su reina, mejor amiga y hermana lamer su pene por muy de juguete que fuera, termino de romper su poca resistencia y la escena fue mas que suficiente para hacerla correrse con fuerza mientras penetraba a su cuñada.

Después de eso, el desenfreno de las tres mujeres solo fue in crescendo, no dejaban de follar sin importar que, la boca, el coño e incluso el culo de la peliplata fueron reclamados por las dos jóvenes las cuales parecía no tener nunca suficiente y no estaban dispuestas a esperar su turno por lo cual la imagen siempre era de la peliplata siendo abusada por dos de sus agujeros ya fuera su coño y su boca, su coño y sus pechos, su coño y su culo, su culo y su boca, su culo y sus pechos, en fin, que habían abusado de la pobre y deshecha mujer hasta que casi llegaba el amanecer sin descansar en lo mas mínimo.

EL problema era que a los ojos de las dos chicas no era suficiente por eso en este momento donde frente a ellas estaba la inconsciente mujer aun pensaban como continuar rompiendo a su amada Onee-sama y casi como si tuvieran telepatía ambas llegaron a la misma conclusión, conclusión que vieron en los ojos de su amiga cuando se vieron entre si, el siguiente paso tenía nombre... Issei y la verdad es que llevadas por el morbo luego de tan maravillosa sesion de sexo lésbico, su idea les estaba causando un delicioso escalofrió.

Por ello mientras la pelirroja se dedicaba a ponerse en contacto con su novio, Akeno se propuso arreglar a la peliplata para su novio y por ello la tomo de la cama aun inconsciente y la coloco en el centro de la habitación justo bajo el carrete donde otrora estuvo colgada pagando por su delito contra el par de calientes adolescentes, volvió a atar sus brazos con cadenas y colgó la misma del techo una vez mas, aprovecho y usando la soga con la cual crearon ese tortuoso camino para la peliplata y con la misma ato el cuerpo de la mujer con un esquema digno de una historia sadomasoquista asegurándose que estuviera lo suficientemente floja como para no amoratar el cuerpo de la peliplata, pero lo suficientemente ajustado como para realzar los ya de por si enormes y lascivos atributos de la maid y como toque final huevos vibradores en sus pechos y su clítoris listos a ser activados.

La chica se separo para admirar su trabajo y sonrió al sentirse satisfecha con el resultado, luego se giro para ver a su amiga la cual volvía con su teléfono en mano, porque si, habían recuperado sus teléfonos finalmente y con ello pudieron comunicarse con el chico al que amaban mediante un mensaje que si bien prometía mucho, era lo suficientemente vago como para no revelar nada realmente, - Ise, ¿puedes venir al inframundo al castillo Gremory?, necesitamos tu ayuda con algo - y con ese simple mensaje llamaron a Issei, ahora era solo cuestión de esperar, aun tenían algunos trucos para hacer que las cosas fluyeran, incluyendo una botella especial que serviría tanto con Grayfia como con su novio y con eso en mente ambas se recostaron a esperar la llegada de su macho ansiosas de volver a sentirlo en su interior.

* * *

\- Lo demás, bueno eso ya lo sabes mi amor - fue lo que dijo la morena para terminar su relato justo antes de reclamar los labios de su novio, labios que ahora mas que nunca le parecieron mas deliciosos que nunca, todo mientras la pelirroja movía con furia su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás ansiosa de recibir su premio por ser una 'buena niña'.

Premio que llego cuando sintió al chico tomar su cabeza como con su amiga y presionarla todo lo que pudo contra su pelvis para segundos después sentir aquella enorme y gorda polla hincharse para posteriormente soltar chorro tras chorro de fresca y caliente leche a lo profundo de su estomago haciéndola correrse ante el sabor, todo mientras el chico no dejaba de besarse con la morena.

Cuando se separaron ambas se pusieron frente a el antes de sonreír lujuriosas y empezar a rodearlo, mientras que el parado aun en su sitió no podía terminar de procesarlo todo, de hecho con cada segundo que pasaba su mente se turbaba mas, solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente sin importar cuanto lo intentara solo ese pensamiento lo abordaba, quería mas, quería follarlas a ambas, llenar sus coños de tanto semen como fuera posible y cuando vio a la peliplata aun dormida la deseo a ella también

Nada de eso tenía sentido, por mucho que las extrañara, la realidad era que para este momento con su celo cerca de finalizar ese apetito y deseo por una mujer debería haber menguado y por el contrario parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba y las dos jóvenes parecían encantadas con la mirada que les dedicaba, una salvaje y con la cual de manera inconsciente les decía que les iba a destrozar el coño a base de polla mientras las rellenaba con su leche hasta el tope.

\- Oh mi pobre Ise, te ves tan tenso - se burlo la morena al ver a su novio tan turbado y al mismo tiempo se sentía demasiado excitada ahora que el estaba ahí ademas, sentía que no solo su boca se hacía agua al ver la poderosa erección que aun exhibía el castaño pese a haberse corrido dos veces ya, aunque tampoco es que le sorprendiera, después de todo ya le había demostrado en el pasado que el podía ser realmente insaciable pues la había follado toda la noche o incluso todo un día.

\- Ven Ise, tus lindas y eróticas novias ayudaran a que te relajes - esta vez fue Rias quien lo decía y mientras lo hacía se acerco junto a su reina al castaño que cada vez respiraba mas fuerte y fueron desnudandolo mientras lo besaban o acariciaban su endurecida polla, acciones que el chico respondía tanto a los besos como metiendo sus manos entre sus piernas y jugando con sus dedos en los coños de ambas jóvenes para placer de los tres, en ese momento incluso habían olvidado la existencia de la mujer encadenada frente a ellos.

Una vez desnudo se pusieron frente a el esta vez en cuatro dándole la espalda e incitándolo a que las tomara a placer, cosa que el no desaprovecho, sea lo que sea que le estuviese pasando el aroma de la habitación apestaba a sexo y otra cosa, pero el hecho es que aquel aroma solo lo incitaba mas y ya que sus desvergonzadas novias pedían tan insistentemente su polla, ¿quien era el para negársela?, con eso en mente empezó a recuperar el tiempo perdido con ambas mujeres, actividad que ciertamente las haría chillar de felicidad y placer.

Claro esta que con semejantes gritos nadie podría dormir ni descansar y eso incluía a la peliplata que pronto empezaría a despertar totalmente desorientada y cuando finalmente recordó donde estaba y lo que había pasado se removió inquieta llamando la atención de los amantes aunque eso no significo que pararan de follar, aunque claro la peliplata se quedo absorta pues nunca se espero que nada mas despertar, lo que se encontraría sería un escena como esa.

"Increíble, ¿acaso esas dos no se cansan?" fue su pensamiento nada mas las vio, pues pese a que habían estado abusando de ella, profanando cada rincón de su cuerpo durante toda la noche, ahí estaban las dos, follando con el castaño como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiese pasado en realidad, pero eso no fue lo peor, ya que aunque sorprendente para ella, no negaría que su cuerpo empezó a hormiguear al ver al castaño ahí y mas al ver la fuerza con la que ensartaba al par de chicas, haciéndola imaginarse que era ella quien recibía aquel trato, al parecer las dos jóvenes no eran las únicas que aun no tenían suficiente.

Lo mas increíble fue que mientras cambiaba entre una y la otra, Grayfia pudo notar el enorme grosor y longitud de la polla del castaño, ahora entendía de donde salieron las dimensiones de los consoladores de las chicas y si bien su esposo no estaba mal dotado, esa polla del castaño estaba en otro nivel que le hizo estremecer al imaginarlo dentro de ella, porque si, aunque nunca lo había admitido, ella tenía un cariño especial para con el castaño y muchas veces se había dicho a si misma que si no estuviese casada, felizmente se habría entregado al chico sin importar que debiera compartirlo, pues había visto como las amaba a todas por igual y sin distinción.

Como fuera, no pararon hasta que sintieron como el chico se corría dentro de ellas, solo entonces se separaron para ambas aunque con dificultad levantarse y fiel a su manera de ser, pronto la morena se acerco hasta la peliplata que la veía absorta antes de enterrar la cara de la mujer o mas concretamente su boca en su coño para hacerla beber el semen que su novio había derramado en su interior, mientras que Rias se quedaba con Issei viendo aquella escena.

\- ¿Sabes Ise?, te llamamos aquí porque debes castigar a tu reina - aquello le habría sorprendido mas si no fuera por el detalle de que la pelirroja no dejaba de menearle la polla mientras hablaba, aun así eso no impidió que la duda y la curiosidad se apoderaran de su rostro ante las palabras de su novia cosa que ella noto.

No tenía que ser un genio cuando escucho lo de que Grayfia era su reina salir de los labios de Rias, de hecho no le sorprendía que Rias supiera que Grayfia era su reina en ese torneo mundial pese al cambio de apariencia de la peliplata para el mismo, aun así no entendía que tenía que ver eso con esto y eso era algo que Akeno se e encargaría de explicarle.

\- Ise, tu reina merece ser castigada por ir contra su rey - esta vez escucho a la pelinegra hablar mientras se alejaba de la escena dejando a la atada peliplata turbada luego de que hubiese terminado de limpiar su coño, no entendía que pasaba aquí y la verdad cada vez le era mas difícil pensar por lo que mas le valía averiguar que ocurría antes de que fuera tarde, especialmente porque su desarrollado sentidos del olfato empezó a captar el dulce y delicioso aroma femenino de Grayfia turbandolo aun mas.

\- Ise, es el deber de toda reina siempre obedecer y nunca ir contra los intereses de su rey - pronto Akeno estaba de vuelta diciendo eso mientras se paraba frente a el desnuda, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, mas bien fue la botella en su mano, algo le decía que esa botella sería un problema, solo que no entendía el porque de esa sensación, - aun así ella se opuso a ti, al alejarnos cuando mas nos necesitábamos - hablaba del celo y el enorme deseo sexual que los embargaba esos días, lo peor es que digno de ella estaba haciendo un berrinche por eso, si definitivamente tenía demasiado consentida a la pelinegra.

Entonces la vio hacer algo que no se espero, pero que sabía lo que ocurriría luego de eso pues ya había vivido algo semi parecido antes, la pelinegra abrió la botella y de un momento a otro coloco la boca de la misma contra los labios de la peliplata obligándola a beber su contenido, la razón de que el chico se alterase tanto estaba en que en el momento en que la botella se empino, pudo notar la etiqueta y supo que era lo que contenía, era licor y sabía también como se portaba Grayfia con el licor.

\- Es licor de manzana dorada Ise - se aterró, no lo negaría, ese es el único licor en el mundo capaz de embriagar a un dragón según lo que le dijo Tannin y si eso era así no quería ni pensar en que podría hacerle a una chica como Grayfia que ya de por si no era precisamente resistente al alcohol, - no te preocupes Ise, créelo o no, Onee-sama también quiere esto, pero es demasiado testaruda como para admitirlo, así que solo el estamos dando un empujón - hablaba por experiencia, vio el anhelo de la maid cuando acariciaba los consoladores y no era tonta, estaba muy segura de que Grayfia al menos tenía una ligera noción de en las dimensiones de quién estaba basado aquel falo de juguete por lo que se entregara tan fácil a la pasión en ese momento no podía ser solo coincidencia.

Cuando la peliplata termino de beber su cabeza cayo un segundo para al siguiente levantarla y mostrar su rostro sonrojado por completo mientras mostraba una sonrisa feliz, una sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien, la ultima vez que la vio tan de cerca casi acaba teniendo sexo con la peliplata en las aguas termales, el problema era que la maid no dejaba de verlo con descaro o mas concretamente a su dura polla masajeada por la pelirroja.

\- Ishei-shama... hic -si, ya estaba borracha y eso no era bueno, o mejor dicho, era muy bueno pero demasiado problemático y con su sangre hiriendo como lo hacía, su pelirroja novia meneandole la polla como la meneaba y con la pelinegra que se había puesto tras la maid atada para sobarle los pechos, si, eso no podía acabar bien.

\- Rias, e-esto no esta bien - trato de negarse pero cada vez le era mas difícil y ese maldito olor solo lo complicaba aun mas, se iba a volver loco a este paso y lo peor no quería detener nada de lo que ocurría.

\- No, no Ise, debes ser firme - ¿enserio lo estaba regañando mientras le acariciaba el pene?, esto era una locura, - es tu deber como rey disciplinar a tus siervos cuando se portan mal y... Grayfia a sido muuuuy mala - que o ultimo lo dijera con un susurro tan coqueto no era bueno, en su mente una idea nacía que se contraponía a lo que prometió y como era de esperarse de un pervertido como el en ese estado, la idea mas placentera estaba empezando a ganar terreno.

Se alegro cuando Rias lo soltó, tal vez ahora podría pensar mas claramente claro si es que ese maldito aroma lo dejaba y a todo esto, ¿que era ese aroma? parecía incitarlo al tiempo que deshinibirlo de algún modo, - Ddraig, ¿estas ahí?, ¿dime que carajos pasa conmigo? - le pregunto mentalmente a su compañero y esperaba que esta vez si tuviese una opinión util.

\- **No estoy seguro Aibo, pero esta sensación es... familiar de algún modo** \- eso no lo ayudaba en lo mas mínimo pero viniendo de ese reptil inutil en las ultimas semanas, que mas podía esperar realmente.

Pronto salio de sus pensamientos cuando esta vez sintió en su polla dos manos húmedas y viscosas acariciándola y en su espalda dos suaves y calientes pechos que reconoció al instante no solo por el tamaño sino por el aroma - Akeno - la llamo esperando que le respondiera y le respondió, aunque claro, no como e quería pues su respuesta fue empezar a besar su cuello al tiempo que empezaba a mover sus manos a lo largo de su eje y sus pechos de arriba a abajo contra su espalda, mientras tanto Rias estaba con Grayfia besándola para luego decirle algo al oído.

\- Ara ara, no esta funcionando, que raro, en la tienda me dijeron que era muy efectivo para aflorar los deseos de un dragón - eso si le llamo la atención y la vio esperando respuestas, cosa que no necesito hacer pues ella parecía muy dispuesta a decirle todo desde el principio, - me dijeron que hacía que un dragón dejara de contener los deseos de su corazón si usaba eso, incienso de dragón - nunca había escuchado de eso y aun así ya lo consideraba peligroso.

\- **Aibo estas en un problema grave** \- si, su compañero se lo acababa de confirmar y por la forma que lo dijo al parecer había información que incluso la chica no sabía, -** escucha, el incienso de dragón es una mezcla de plantas que al quemarse estimulan los sentidos del dragón haciendo que dejes de contenerte y que no te retengas cuando quieres algo, pero...** \- que pausara ahí no podía ser bueno, estaba tratando de buscar las palabras para que no fuera tan impactante, pero la verdad dudaba que eso fuera posible en este punto, - **bueno sin alargarme mucho, básicamente ese incienso no se limita a dragones, de hecho desinhibe a cualquiera y revela los deseos de cualquiera que caiga bajo sus efectos, generalmente los dragones lo suelen usar para juicios entre la especie pues bajo sus efectos es imposible mentir y si se combina adecuadamente con otras sustancias como el licor de manzana dorada y un afrodisíaco especial a base de la manzana dorada puede generar tal deseo por una persona que amas que es difícil contenerse sin enloquecer** \- y le acababan de hacer beber ese licor a Grayfia, su único consuelo era que no tenían ese afrodisíaco en su manos, así que podía respirar tranquilo en ese sentido.

\- Ishei-shama... Grayfia-chan a shido mala, hic - esto no era bueno, el estaba cada vez mas descontrolado y si no se detenían el acabaría cediendo a su mas oscuro deseo, el cual era poder amar a Grayfia, llevaba tiempo soñando con ella y cuando la vio desnuda en ese viaje ese sentimiento se acrescento, y con la promesa que le hizo al pelirrojo antes de irse debió forzar a ese deseo a quedar enterrado en el campo de la fantasía, ahora estaba volviendo con fuerza y al paso que iba no tardaría mucho en ceder, - por favor, cashtigue a su deshobehiente rehina, hic - no, por favor que no le diga eso, estaba al borde del precipicio y Grayfia lo estaba empujando, eso no era justo.

\- Ise demuéstrame que eres un buen rey, mi marido no puede ser un rey blando - y ahora Rias estaba de regreso con el acariciando su mejilla mientras le habla con amor, esto no acabaría bien, - tal vez necesitas un poco de valor líquido - y con eso dicho le hizo beber el poco licor que Grayfai no se bebió pero que en el al nunca haber bebido fue mas que suficiente.

\- Ise, Grayfia Onee-sama te quiere mucho, pero tu eres su rey y debes castigarla por sublevarse, ademas no me digas que no deseas probar la madura carne de la reina mas fuerte - tal vez Rias fuera la demonio ahí, pero ciertamente Akeno no se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de usar el susurro del diablo para tentar a los demás, ya no resistía, estaba que explotaba y claro al parecer las chicas eso era lo que querían, las tres lo querían.

De pronto una mano nueva pero cálida y suave reemplazo las de Akeno y al ver quien era la dueña de dicha mano se encontró a una Grayfia de rodillas ante el acariciando su verga, "¿en que momento se soltó?" pensó al verla totalmente impactado y al girar su vista a Rias esta solo le guiño un ojo en complicidad, al parecer su novia la liberó mientras el se debatía internamente que hacer.

\- Ishei-shama, ¿acasho no le parezco bonita? - que se lo dijera con esa tierna expresión no era justo, ademas, ¿acaso era una broma?, si solo supiera la cantidad de sueños húmedos que había tenido con ella como protagonista no se atrevería a decir aquello.

Fue en ese momento que sintió un cambio en el, algo que se rompía para dejar solo a una fiera ansiosa, no lo noto pero sus ojos temblaban y su respiración se hacía pesada, sin embargo las dos jóvenes si que se dieron cuenta y sonrieron complacidas, su novio finalmente había cedido.

\- Fu fu fu, al parecer el afrodisíaco también ya hizo efecto - no entendió a que se refería hasta que le mostró su aun húmeda mano y recordó esa sensación sobre su verga, entonces era eso, - esta hecho del destilado de manzana dorada Ise, aunque me sorprende que lograras soportarlo tanto cuando Grayfia Onee-sama apenas si podía resistirse - eso no era bueno, Grayfia había sido sometida a un afrodisíaco también, lo recordaba, pero ellas nunca le dijeron que clase de afrodisíaco había sido, ella estaba entonces en el mismo estado que el y eso no era algo con lo que supiera como lidiar fuera de romper a esa mujer a pollazos, cuando miro de nuevo a su novia pelinegra esta estaba usando la misma mano impregnada en ese liquido para masturbarse, al parecer ella también quería ahogarse en el placer lo mas rápido que se pudiera.

El incienso, el licor y el afrodisíaco fueron mas de lo que pudo soportar y si, el quería a Grayfia al menos una vez, ese era quizás su deseo oculto mas oscuro y ahora tenía la oportunidad de poseerla, "¿por qué no?" se dijo mentalmente antes de finalmente romperse ante el deseo que lo embargaba, sus colmillos entonces se afilaron, sus ojos se rasgaron y sus irises se tornaron esmeralda, en este punto aunque quisieran, ya no podían detenerlo y con eso claro para todos, pronto el chico estuvo encima de una feliz y borracha Grayfia que lo miraba con anhelo.

\- Estas segura de esto Grayfia, no habrá marcha atrás luego de este punto - quería asegurarse de que esa mujer sabía lo que estaba por hacer, si de verdad estaba bajo los efectos de todo ese grupo de sustancias que en conjunto revelaban lo que deseaba, entonces aun había una posibilidad de que no fuera esto lo que quería y de ser así aunque lo lamentaría la pensaba dejar ir y luego centrarse en el par de lujuriosas chicas que habían causado esto y hacerlas responsables totalmente de saciarlo.

Por un momento pensó en la promesa que hizo y se sintió mal, aunque por otro lado no es que la estuviese incumpliendo aunque ciertamente no creo que fuera esto a lo que se refería cuando lo hizo prometer aquello y luego recordó lo que pasaría una vez que la tomara, - Ddraig, dime que existe una manera de evitar marcarla - por eso le pidió ayuda a su compañero, aun si ella decía que esto no era lo que quería, igual era mejor estar preparados.

\- **Lo siento Aibo, pero es imposible, lo único que puedo hacer es intentar contener tu energía de dragón para que no se libere dentro de ella y aun así no es garantía de que no acabe marcada** \- genial, ese no era su día o tal vez si, se estaba **haciendo** muy difícil para el determinarlo.

\- Shi esh con Ishei-shama, hic... entonshesh shoy feliz - esperaba que no se arrepintiera mas adelante, pues aunque lo intentara, ya no iba a detenerse, cumpliría su fantasía con tan bella mujer y eso era lo único que le importaba.

\- Entonces aquí voy - y con eso dicho enfilo su polla contra el coñito de la maid y de un solo empujón se enterró en ella hasta lo mas profundo sin miramientos ni contemplaciones de ningún tipo, tampoco es que necesitara juego previo estaba totalmente húmeda y ansiosa.

Fue solo la penetración y eso ya fue demasiado para ambos, la estrechez, calidez y humedad de aquel pasaje maduro lo hizo delirar y el enorme grosor y constante palpitar de aquella monstruosa polla la hizo gemir con fuerza, si, ambos se corrieron ni bien empezaron a follar, pero había un detalle, ninguna de las corridas fue normal en lo mas mínimo.

Ella parecía un géiser, se corría con fuerza e intensidad mientras se orinaba contra el vientre del chico bañándolo en sus jugos de amor, al parecer el afrodisíaco en ella era bastante fuerte su efecto y el intruso demasiado grande por lo que sentirse desgarrada por dentro fue mas de lo que pudo soportar y ahora ahí estaba liberando todo o que tenía dentro, lo cual era irónico al pensar que no hace mas de unas pocas horas se la había pasado corriéndose a manos de ese par de pechugonas salidas, pero claro esta que eso y esto eran cosas muy diferentes y hacerlo con el chico, sentir su caliente y palpitante miembro, era por mucho superior a sentir esos fríos trozos de plástico en su interior.

En cuanto al castaño, el parecía una manguera rota, no dejaba de soltar su espeso y caliente simiente en lo profundo de la peliplata, al punto de que su vientre se estaba empezando a hinchar por el exceso, al parecer el masaje a su pene por parte de su pervertida semi ángel lubricado con afrodisíaco fue mas de lo que el pudo soportar y lo había dejado mas sensible de lo que pensaba por lo cual al cumplir su lasciva fantasía con la peliplata y lo estrecha de lo que estaba la misma fue demasiado como para no querer correrse en el acto, aunque ciertamente no creyó que con tal abundancia desde el principio.

Y mientras ambos enloquecían de placer ante tan alucinante orgasmo que los asaltaba y los hacía querer mas, lejos de ellos las dos jóvenes se masturbaban con furia al ver tan lascivo y pecaminoso acto, las excitaba como no tenían idea, algo lógico considerando su naturaleza, pero jamas consideraron que les llegase a excitar tanto, ahora lo único que querían era que Issei acabara pronto con Grayfia para poder lamer su pene por completo y saborear en el el delicioso y dulce sabor de Grayfia, beberlo todo hasta dejar limpia esa maravillosa verga y que luego su novio la usara para destrozarlas a ellas.

Era increíble, para ambos, por alguna extraña, maldita y placentera razón no dejaban de correrse, estaban rotos... ambos lo estaban y no podrían disfrutarlo mas aunque quisieran y valla que lo querían, por eso no fue sorpresa, cuando el castaño tomo las deliciosas piernas de la maid para levantarlas contra la mujer y luego como un animal enloquecido empezar a martillar el apretado coño de la peliplata la cual enloquecía cada vez mas ante la sensación de empuje, el martilleo contra la entrada de su útero y el incesante calor ante cada chorro nuevo de esperma que golpeaba su interior sin parar.

De pronto los gemidos de ambos se acallaron no porque se detuvieran, ninguno de los dos parecía estar por la labor de siquiera considerar tal posibilidad, no, la razón por la que los gritos, chillidos y gemidos cesaron era simple y llanamente porque movidos por la pasión y el deseo empezaron a besarse, todo mientras las dos chicas que se masturbaban furiosamente tras ellos tenían un primer plano de la enorme verga de su novio taladrando y destrozando el coño de la mujer a la que admiraban y envidiandola pues ya querían que fuera su turno para sentir aquello también pero se contenían porque este era el momento especial de Grayfia y no serían ellas quienes lo arruinaran.

Cuando el beso termino, mas por falta de aire que por deseo de el par de amantes, la peliplata pese a su estado pudo ver la preocupación escondida en los ojos de su joven amante, como si aun se encontrara inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo, como si de alguna manera sintiera que se estaba aprovechando de ella, aquello solo le hizo sonreír y que su corazón latiese fuerte al ver a ese joven preocuparse por ella y por sus sentimientos pese al hecho de que en este momento parecía querer matarla a base de el mas salvaje, exhibicionista y guarro sexo que había experimentado.

\- Eres tan lindo Ishe, que aun en tu eshtado creash que me estash oblighando - aun hablaba raro por el efecto del alcohol pero sus palabras eran claras y cuando coloco su mano contra la mejilla del castaño, este solo busco mas de ese simple pero significativo contacto haciéndola mas feliz ante aquel gesto, - sabes una cosa, dicen que los niños y los borrachos son los únicos que nunca mienten - uso toda su fuerza para poder enfocar su voz y que su mensaje fuera claro, aunque era difícil cuando el castaño estaba destrozándole el coño de una manera tan deliciosa con su polla.

\- Tal vez ya no sea una niña, pero puedes estar seguro de que digo la verdad cuanto te digo que yo también quiero esto... si es con Issei entonces soy feliz - en su frase no admitiría estar ebria pero eso quedaba implícito, sin embargo lo que elimino cualquier posible duda de su ser fue escucharla decir que ella quería hacerlo con el, no notaba mentira alguna en sus palabras ni tampoco que fueran producto solo de su actual estado, así que dejo de pensar en eso y se entrego por completo a la pasión del momento con un solo pensamiento en mente, disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera de esta experiencia pues aun en su estado actual incluso para el era obvio que esto era muy posible no volviese a repetirse.

Fue entonces que volvió a besarla todo mientras aun penetraba a la sexy mujer bajo el y cuando se separaron de nuevo lejos de alejarse se dejo caer sobre la chica para continuar penetrándola y de esa manera quedar cerca de su oído.

\- Eres tan linda que no puedo contenerme - se lo dijo como un susurro cargado de deseo que ella pudo sentir haciéndola que se enervara ante la deliciosa sensación que le recorrió al escucharlo hablarle así, - no sabes cuantas veces me he masturbado pensando en tu lujurioso cuerpo... Onee-chan - lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto toque de malicia antes de lamer su oído.

Por su parte ella al escucharlo llamarla Onee-chan se tenso por la sorpresa pero lejos de desagradarle, la calentó como nunca y eso el lo sintió cuando nada mas terminar de llamarla de aquella manera sintió como su polla era estrujada hasta el límite por aquella gruta de placer y como esta se humedecía aun mas si no fuese porque hace poco que aquel desenfrenado orgasmo que había acabado muy seguramente ante la presión que sentía ahora el estaría corriéndose nuevamente inundando el ya de por si relleno vientre de la maid.

¿Por qué justo ahora la llamaba Onee-chan? ni idea, ¿por qué el que Issei la llamara así mientras la follaba la excitaba tanto? era difícil de entender, pero la realidad es que así era, sentía que se iba a correr de nuevo solo por haber sido llamada Onee-chan por el castaño y quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no encontraba la voz para hacerlo, aunque no fue necesario pues al parecer el se percato de sus tribulaciones y se decidió a resolverlas.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende que te llame Onee-chan? fuiste tu quien me pidió que lo hiciera hace tiempo en aquellas aguas termales - se sorprendió de aquello, ella recordaba muy bien lo que paso esa vez pese a estar borracha, se avergonzó de si misma por su actitud tan desvergonzada para con el novio de su cuñada, pero jamas lo comento con nadie, especialmente con su esposo, pero no negaría que lo disfruto, disfruto el toque del castaño en su cuerpo y sentirse deseada por el, aun así nunca creyó que el chico de verdad la llamaría así algún día.

\- De hecho, ese mismo día cuando regrese a mi habitación me la pase toda la noche masturbándome en tu honor Onee-chan, recordando cada lasciva curva de tu obsceno cuerpo e imaginándolo bañado en mi semilla - escuchar tal cosa aunque debía de ofenderle, solo elevaba su ego como mujer y en ese momento, también aumentaba su deseo por el, - aunque si no quieres que siga, aunque me dolería me detendría, después de todo no quiero lastimar a Onee-chan y obligarla a algo que no quiere - eso ultimo lo dijo con sorna, había recuperado su actitud dominante y juguetona en la cama de las ultimas semanas para provocar a Grayfia y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

Ella se quedo un segundo quieta procesando todo eso, ¿era su culpa entonces?, ella fue quien le pidió eso en primer lugar, era cierto, ¿pero acaso lo decía con este propósito? esa era la pregunta del millón, una pregunta que llego tan rápido como la respuesta para asombro de la maid y lo mas importante, ¿de verdad le pediría que pare? fue en ese momento que reacciono, no porque el chico hubiese parado, que no lo hizo, de hecho la follaba mas fuerte ahora, no, reacciono porque se percato de una innegable verdad.

Esa verdad fue la que la hizo actuar cerrando sus piernas tras el castaño en un candado asegurando que el chico no se atreviera a alejarse, "¡DEMONIOS NO!, ¡NO QUIERO QUE PARES!", esa era su verdad, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado como para parar ahora y sabía que al lado de Issei estaba segura, entonces, ¿por qué rehusarse a lo que sabía que muy en el fondo deseaba?, por eso cuando el chico la vio con gracia en su mirar, esta le respondió con una mirada férrea que en otras circunstancias asustaría a cualquiera pero que en estos momentos le excitaba pues era vía libre para romperla y moldear una nueva Grayfia a su entero gusto, una mirada que le decía claramente - _¡NO TE ATREVAS A DETENERTE!... ¡O TE MATO!_ \- y por supuesto que cumpliría con el silencioso pedido de la mujer aumentando la fuerza de sus acometidas antes de volverla a besar.

Después de eso las acometidas eran brutales, Grayfia había enloquecido, sus piernas no se soltaban de su candado, de hecho ahora sus manos acompañaban a sus pies aferrando a Issei con ellas por la espalda y rasguñandola dicho sea de paso sacando ligeros hilos de sangre de la misma haciendo que el chico berreara de placer mientras prácticamente violaba el coño de la peliplata, la cual luego de un rato en aquella posición sintió como la verga del chico se hinchaba en preparación para soltar mas de su espeso semen directo en su hinchada matriz.

\- ¡Hggnn!, ¡si!, ¡follame mas! - cualquier recato o pretensión se había desvanecido de su mente, ahora solo importaba el placer que sentía, por eso cuando lo sintió correrse detro de ella de nuevo no pudo evitar gritar de felicidad mientras su propio orgasmo la asaltaba, - ¡HOOOOGGGG! ¡SI... CORRETE DENTRO!, ¡DÁSELO TODO DENTRO A ONEE-CHAAAAAN! - se estaba corriendo con fuerza mientras lo decía, pero si había alguien que estaba impactado con lo dicho, esas eran las dos jóvenes que acompañaban al par de chorreantes amantes con sus propios orgasmos, pues nunca se imaginaron que entre ellos existiera ese tipo de relación.

Sabían que se llevaban bien y que hasta cierto punto eran bastante unidos y cercanos, pero jamas creyeron que fuera para tanto, al menos no hasta que recordaron que en algún momento su Onee-sama había llamado a Issei su hermanito, aunque claro esta, en aquella ocasión la peliplata estaba demasiado ebria como para tomar como verídicas sus palabras, pero al parecer lo decía en serio.

Mientras las dos estaban en sus cavilaciones, Grayfia estaba ahogándose en el placer que le otorgaba el joven con el que estaba teniendo sexo en ese momento, la baba corriendo fuera de su boca mientras sonreía satisfecha, su sudoroso cuerpo expulsando un aroma tan lascivo que entre mas lo respiraba el castaño, mas hambre por esa mujer sentía y la dolorosa erección que parecía tornarse mas y mas dura era prueba fehaciente de ello y claro esta, esos bellos ojos otrora estoicos ahora tenían dibujado un corazón ante a dicha y el placer que la embargaban.

Pero, ¿estaba bien verdad?, estaba bien disfrutar de ese pecaminoso acto, esa sesión tan placentera de sexo infiel en el que se estaba involucrando, estaba bien engañar a su esposo follando con su hermanito, el novio de su cuñada, estaba bien hacerlo frente a ella, ¿verdad?, porque la realidad era que en este punto no podría parar aunque quisiera y si algo reflejaba su rostro mientras se ahogaba mas y mas en el placer, era que efectivamente, no quería.

\- Fu fu fu, creo que Onee-sama esta disfrutando esto mas de lo que pensé - fueron las palabras de la morena cuando dejo de correrse luego de ver a su novio serle infiel con su amada y admirada Grayfia Onee-sama, ¿debía estar molesta por ello?, por supuesto, ¿lo estaba?, en lo mas mínimo y el que en este momento estuviera metiendo sus dedos empapados en sus propios jugos en su boca era prueba clara, de hecho ahora estaba mas excitada que nunca, - ciertamente como era de esperarse de Grayfia Onee-sama, verla participar de la aventura definitiva es algo que no puede describirse con palabras - si, aquella vez en las aguas termales ella aseguro que en cuestión de ser una amante si compitiera con la peliplata no tendría oportunidad contra ella y por lo que acababa de ver no se equivoco.

\- Debería sentirme mal por Onii-sama, pero mentiría si dijera que ver a Grayfia hacerlo con Ise no me calentó - luego estaba claro la pelirroja la cual pese a haberse corrido recién ya tenía sus dedos metidos en su coño ansiosa de ver mas, no podía creer que ver a su novio serle así de infiel la excitara tanto, ¿porque le estaba siendo infiel verdad?, es decir, a diferencia de las demás chicas que eran sus novias y a las que Rias había aprobado, Issei no tenía ese tipo de relación con la Grayfia y claro esta, la pelirroja tampoco la había aprobado, así que esta era una relación ilícita de amantes, la estaba engañando vilmente y en sus narices, pero entonces, ¿por qué quería ver mas?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente en ese momento, había un morbo particular que encontraba en ver a Issei y Grayfia en esa situación, un fuego que no se apagaba y que por el contrario solo crecía mas y mas en ella y que aunque tratara de negarlo , la verdad era que quería seguir disfrutando.

\- Ne Akeno, ¿estaría mal que quiera seguir viendo a Ise y Grayfia follar como un par de animales depravados? - no necesitaba realmente su aprobación, porque planeaba hacerlo de todas maneras, pero necesitaba escucharla apoyar su idea, saber que no estaba sola en tan perverso deseo y pese a que generalmente en lo referente a Issei ellas siempre peleaban, sabía que nunca encontraría mejor apoyo fuera de Issei que en su mejor amiga, su reina y hermana Akeno.

\- Ara ara, Rias leíste mi mente - Akeno sonreía al ver que su amiga estaba tan metida en ese acto de voyeurismo como ella, no lo negaría cuando se trataba de Ise la morena quería experimentar todas las formas de placer, eso incluía solo ver como su novio cogía con las demás mientras ella solo se masturbaba viéndolo, pero debía admitir que nunca imagino que le sería tan placentero verlo mientras le era infiel y dicho sea de paso, tampoco se espero el placer de compartir su depravación con su mejor amiga y hermana pelirroja, ahora solo podía imaginar las posibilidades de seguir experimentando juntas el placer que Ise podía darles.

\- Sin embargo, creo que es hora de darles un pequeño incentivo para que no se detengan - cuando escucho a su reina decir aquello se confundió y se giro para verla, en ese momento vio en sus manos el control remoto y la sonrisa perversa y picara de la pelinegra y aunque se negara a admitirlo, ese mismo sentimiento le recorrió de inmediato al entender lo que planeaba por lo cual no pudo evitar imitar a su reina y esbozar el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

\- Adelante Akeno, envía a Grayfia y a Ise al mas profundo abismo del placer - se estremeció al decirlo y al parecer su amiga también al escucharlo y por eso ninguna de las dos se atrevió a despegar sus ojos del par de fornicadores frente a ellas mientras la semi ángel encendía al máximo los huevos vibradores sobre los pechos y el clítoris de la peliplata.

Fue nada mas encenderlos y ambos se sintieron morir, tanto que los ojos de Grayfia se contrajeron al máximo mientras parecían estar rayados por la lujuria al sentir como su clítoris era torturado con placer por la intensa vibración sobre el y por si fuera poco sus pechos empezaron a temblar en cuanto los huevos sobre sus pezones empezaron a moverse y aunque fuese increíble aquello solo la hizo correrse mientras berreaba como animal herido buscando la misericordia de la muerte mientras su boca se torcía en una o con su lengua de fuera, - ¡OHOOOOOGGGG! - fue mucho para ella, peo no podía dejar de correrse con tanta intensidad, maldito fuera el afrodisíaco en su cuerpo, maldito fuera el semen caliente que derretía sus entrañas, maldita fuera la polla del castaño que había arruinado su coño para siempre y por sobre todo, maldita fuera ella por querer aun mas de ese placer culposo.

Issei no es que estuviera en mejores condiciones, sabía que sus novias podían llegar a ser muy sádicas, pero esto ya rayaba en lo ridículo, fue nada mas que encendieran esos vibradores sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y el mundo a su alrededor se fue al carajo, de pronto el coño de Grayfia se apretó de una manera placenteramente dolorosa, casi parecía que tenía la intención de arrancarle la polla solo con los músculos y pliegues de su vagina y para colmo, la vibración era tan fuerte que incluso los músculos internos de la peliplata vibraban al compás del huevo sobre su monte de venus convirtiendo la vagina de la peliplata en poco menos que una versión de carne y hueso de un masturbado eléctrico para hombres solo que el placer en este caso se veía amplificado exponencialmente y no olvidemos los pechos de la mujer, no por nada el era un adicto a los pechos grandes, solo ellos podían brindare tales espectáculos como el de ahora, verlos vibrar sin control victimas de los juguetes pegados a sus pezones, oh si, era mas de lo que el podía soportar y eso le hizo correrse de nuevo inundando a la peliplata una vez mas.

Pero eso no era lo peor ni de lejos, lo peor era que con lo que acababan de hacer ese par de pervertidas en el que se habían transformado sus novias, los habían empujado a ambos de vuelta a ese océano de lujuria del que apenas estaban empezando a salir y en consecuencia nada mas lograron reenfocarse en lo que ocurría y verse de nuevo volvieron a besarse con furia mientras las acometidas volvían a intensificarse sobre la madura maid y los arañazos sobre la espalda del castaño, en definitiva, cuando todo esto acabase, ambas partes arrastrarían secuelas sobre sus cuerpos del desenfrenado acto que estaban cometiendo en ese momento donde no eran muy diferentes a un par de animales salvajes copulando.

\- Fu fu fu, debo admitir que no creí que usaría estos juguetes así con Onee-sama - rio divertida la morena cuando vio el devastador efecto que había tenido poner al máximo desde el principio los huevos sobre la pareja, de hecho en este punto se sentía celosa viendo lo mucho que lo disfrutaban.

\- Te entiendo, de hecho creí que deberíamos usarlos desde el principio para romper a Grayfia y que accediera a hacerlo con Ise... supongo que el tratamiento previo la dejo mas que lista en realidad - no pudo evitar el comentario la pelirroja al ver la efectividad de esos juguetes sobre el desenfreno en el que estaban ambos, aunque al igual que la morena se sentía celosa de que fuera la maid y no ella la receptora de esos tratos, mas considerando que eran ellas dos las que eran adictas a Issei y habían pasado por dos semanas de inanición.

Entonces vio a su reina pararse para ir a un punto especifico llamando su atención y despertando su curiosidad, curiosidad que aumento cuando la vio volver sonriente y con sus manos tras su espalda por lo cual ladeo su cabeza cuando se puso a su lado mientras la veía sonriente y luego revelo lo que había traído haciendo que en primer momento abriera sus ojos en grande al ver cual era su idea, antes de verla con sus ojos cegados por la lujuria y con una sonrisa que expresaba lo mucho que le gustaba su idea

\- Creo que Grayfia ya a acaparado la atención demasiado - fue lo que dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba lo que su amiga había traído y luego levantarse del suelo para ver hacia el par de amantes absortos en la pasión del otro, - ¿qué dices si nos unimos ahora a la diversión? - era una pregunta retorica obviamente, pues ya sabía la respuesta a eso pero no estaba de mas la cortesía, después de todo era una dama y debía mostrar cortesía a sus invitados, así le habían educado sus padres.

\- Fu fu fu, nada me haría mas feliz en este momento Rias - respondió risueña la pelinegra al ver a su amiga comportarse como toda una mujer noble pese a su evidente desnudez y al hecho de que ni bien hace solo unos segundos ella tenía sus dedos enterrados en su intimidad la cual ahora estaba chorreando por sus muslos sus jugos de amor mostrando lo ansiosa que se encontraba la chica, - después de usted Rias-sama - decidió seguirle la corriente, después de todo ella también había sido educada para respetar los protocolos al ser la reina de su amiga y por ende su mano derecha en cuanto a asuntos de política y demás que se requirieran.

Mientras ellas hablaban y se disponían a participar de aquel lascivo acto, Issei no dejaba de perforar a la peliplata, era extraño, pero entre mas se corría mas necesidad de sexo sentía, en otras palabras estaba en un punto en el que nada era suficiente para el, para saciar su hambre y su deseo, no ayudaba para nada tampoco el que el aroma lascivo de Grayfia inundara su nariz atrayendolo mientras parecía pedirle solo con sus gemidos y su aroma femenino que la follara hasta desmayarse y en este punto decir que no era eso lo que tenía en mente sería mentir.

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos cuando las dos jóvenes los alcanzaron siendo Rias quien se acerco a la mujer acariciando su vientre mientras sonreía al verlo hinchado, cosa que la hizo feliz pues ella sabía de primera mano lo que era que el castaño se corriera tanto que su útero se viese en la necesidad de expandirse para retener toda la leche que el derramaba en ella y finalmente alcanzar su rostro donde movida por sus propios egoístas deseos acabo besando a la peliplata, mientras tanto Akeno abordaba por la espalda a su novio solo para abrazarlo y lamer su cuello antes de besarlo con pasión desmedía, algo a lo que el chico no se negó ni un segundo, pese a la protestas de su polla por detenerse de profanar aquel reducto tan apetecible donde se encontraba, aunque claro no era solo el quien deseaba volver a lo que hacía pues sentía como ya fuera de forma consciente o no, las paredes vaginales de Grayfia apretaban, retorcían y vibraban en busca de mas placentera fricción.

\- Fu fu fu, Ise se que estas emocionado por hacerlo con Grayfia Onee-sama, pero no olvides que también estamos aquí - pese a la forma tan animada que lo dijo, el castaño no era así de idiota como para no sentir la molestia y los celos en la voz de su novia cuando le hablo al separarse de aquel húmedo beso.

\- Akeno tiene razón Ise, no puedes desatender a tus novias así - era un extraño reproche si consideraba que mientras lo decía la pelirroja no dejaba de jugar con los pechos vibrantes de la maid la cual con sus ojos nublados de placer lo veía rogándole que volviera a mover sus caderas y la penetrara, - ademas Ise, no debes olvidar que esto es un castigo por la sublevación de tu reina - por alguna extraña razón, la idea de poder castigar a Grayfia se le hizo demasiado deliciosa como para considerar siquiera los riesgos que correría si a la mujer aquella idea no le gustaba, pero estaba tan entregado a la pasión que la verdad era que no le importaría asumir el riesgo si aquello le permitía jugar de una manera mas ruda y lasciva con su pecaminoso cuerpo.

\- Por eso creo que ella a acaparado demasiado la diversión - con lo que dijo la morena tras el, de pronto ella se separo de su lado para alcanzar a su hermana y acostarse al mismo tiempo cada una a un lado de Grayfia apagando la vibración para consternación de la pareja antes de sonrientes tomar los vibradores en sus pezones y arrancarlos rápidamente haciendo que casi se corra en el proceso debido a lo sensible de sus pezones.

Cuando se acostaron junto a Grayfia pudo notar un detalle en ambas chicas, ahora estaban totalmente desnudas, en que momento se quitaron el corsé no lo sabía pero no es como si aquello le molestara pues ahora podía apreciar los cuerpos de sus novias en toda su desnuda gloria, de hecho no solo los de ellos, si no el de las tres y aquel pensamiento no podría hacerlo mas feliz.

\- Ahora estos... nos pertenecen - esta vez fue Rias quien hablo sacandolo de sus divagaciones mientras hacía énfasis en los dos juguetes antes de que el castaño viese como colocaban cada una uno de los huevos sobre sus propios clítoris quedando las tres ante el con un huevo cada una sobre su monte de venus mientras lo veían con lujuria y en el caso de las dos chicas que eran sus novias, también con cierta sonrisa de satisfacción.

No pudo evitar retirarse de Grayfia por un segundo solo para ver el panorama completo, algo que solo lo puso dolorosamente duro por la belleza que veía ante el, mas cuando el expandido vientre de la peliplata pareció aprovechar la liberación para poder recuperar su forma liberando la ingente cantidad de semen en su interior en un abundante rio que salia a raudales del interior de su coño.

Aquello era algo que para el chico fue demasiado, mas cuando sus dos novias abrieron sus piernas cada una invitándolo a jugar con ellas antes de con sus manos tomar cada una uno de los deliciosos y finos muslos de la mujer y expandirlos ante el dejando a su vista tres jugosas vaginas expuestas y ansiosas de recibirlo, aunque eso no evito que la peliplata se llevara las manos a la cara avergonzada por tal imagen tan obscena de si misma.

Aunque tuvo su recompensa cando ya no resistiendo mas el castaño se fue encima de las tres para una vez mas penetrar a la peliplata y empezar un delicioso movimiento de caderas que la estaba llevando al cielo de nuevo, curioso siendo ella una demonio, pero esta vez no paro ahí y con sus manos decidió atender con cada uno los palpitantes coños de las chicas encontrándolos tan húmedos y calientes que le hizo ansiar el momento en que pudiera poseerlos, claro no sin antes calmar ese hambre que el cuerpo de Grayfia le había provocado.

Aun así para ese momento la idea de molestar a Grayfia se había instalado en su mente y sabía no lo abandonaría hasta hacerlo real y este parecía ser el mejor momento para intentarlo.

\- Ustedes tiene razón saben - ese comentario llamo la atención de las tres que no podían evitar gemir ante las atenciones sobre ellas por parte del castaño, - Grayfia se ha portado muy mal, alejándolas de mi, eso es ir contra su rey y tal actitud merece un castigo apropiado - su sonrisa depredadora asusto y excito a la peliplata, nunca había sido castigada pero al mismo tiempo la idea de recibir un castigo mediante sexo le resultaba atractivo y si era con issei sabía que no debía temer, mientras tanto las dos chicas lo veían satisfechas al ver que al parecer había cedido a sus mas bajos y oscuros instintos para con la madura mujer antes de centrar su atención solamente en la misma.

De pronto la escena se torno demasiado morbosa pues Issei empezó a arremeter contra la peliplata con mas fuerza haciéndola que su sonrojado rostro adquiriera una expresión de placer increíble al punto de que las manos en sus mejillas podían permitirle saber el calor que sentía en ese momento y claro esta no ayudaba que de un momento a otro Akeno lamiera y mordisqueara su oreja a placer mientras que Rias había decidido mejor jugar con uno de sus pechos chupando cual bebe su pezón haciéndola gemir aun mas duro y de paso que sus ojos se aguaran con sus lagrimas al sentirse así de abrumada por todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Isse no sabía que hacer, la imagen ante el era demasiado erótica, estaba viendo el lado mas moe de la peliplata mientras la follaba mientras tras su cabeza veía como las manos de Rias y Akeno se entrelazaban entre si en señal de complicidad y sus otras dos manos mantenían abiertas las piernas de la maid dándole libre acceso a su entrepierna mientras ellas jugaban a su modo con la peliplata ya fuera mordiendo sus orejas o chupándole sus pezones y en el proceso mantenían sus propias piernas abiertas para que el jugara con sus manos en sus coñitos

Lo peor era que ante tal posición de las chicas el castaño tenía libre acceso y disponibilidad a los tres pares de enormes pechos de las mujeres frente a el haciendo que deseara tener mas manos para poder jugar con los senos de todas al mismo tiempo mientras también atendía las necesidades de sus coñitos como lo hacía hasta ahora, es por eso que sus manos abandonaban el coño de alguna de las dos chicas solo el tiempo suficiente como para jugar un rato con los pechos de alguna de las tres apretándolos, hundiendo sus manos en sus voluminosas tetas antes de volver su manos a su lugar entre las piernas de sus dos novias.

\- ¡Preparate Grayfia, porque este es tu castigo por sublevación! - fue el potente y ronco grito del castaño cuando decidió no postear mas su deseo de dominar a la maid de sus sueños mas sucios.

\- E-Esta dentro de mi... uhhh - fue lo que dijo al sentir las poderosas acometidas un tanto mas violentas del chico sobre su pobre útero, porque si, al parecer a partir de este momento la tortura sería directamente sobre su matriz, - ¡HAAAAAA!, ¡AAAAAAHHH! - acabo gimiendo cuando el castaño soltó a sus dos mujeres para esta ves con sus manos libres apretar y aplastar sus pechos dejándole sentir todo su peso al tiempo que profundizaba mas y mas en su coño, por ello que acabase con sus manos cerradas en puños a los costados de sus pechos mientras se crispaba y sus ojos liberaban lagrimas por el exceso de placer mientras su lengua se extendía todo lo que podía fuera de su boca ante el brutal asalto, aunque si se le veía bien era casi como si a su alrededor un aura rosa que emitía corazones se formara demostrando que aquello no le estaba causando dolor precisamente, aunque no era la única señal, también estaba el hecho de que estaba corriéndose mientras era profanada de tan violenta manera.

\- No es de sorprenderse que te vengas con todo ese poder erótico dentro de ti - termino diciendo Akeno cuando se recompuso solo para ver a la peliplata correrse como loca debido a la fuerza de pistón con la que el castaño perforaba su agujero.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡estoy siendo castigada! - esta vez era el turno de Grayfia de describir lo que sentía y todo lo que pudo decir fue una confirmación de su castigo, el problema es que el modo tan meloso en que lo dijo, la felicidad con la que lo dijo, daba a entender que incluso ahora mientras era castigada, no dejaba de disfrutarlo, al parecer había mucho que ninguna de las dos sabía aun sobre la reina mas fuerte - ¡AAHHHN! - después de todo, nunca se imaginaron que la mujer fuera capas de gemir tan lindo, ahora querían escucharla aun mas.

\- E-Espero que Ise nos folle así también muy pronto - esta vez fue Rias quien hablo absorta en ver como la vagina de su cuñada era expandida por la dura polla de su novio y como ella chillaba de placer mientras tanto.

\- ¡Esto es mejor de lo que pensé! - grito el chico al sentir como la vagina de la MILF bajo el apretaba cada vez mas mientras era castigada aumentando el placer que el mismo sentía, - ¡jamas había sentido un hoyo como este!, ¡es como si ella fuera un demonio nacido y criado para exprimir hasta la ultima gota de placer! - termino diciendo mientras con la punta de su pene apuñalaba cada vez mas fuerte y rapido la entrada del útero de la maid, tal vez esa era la gran ventaja que tenían las mujeres mayores sobre las jóvenes en la cama, ahora ya no tenía dudas, primero Yasaka y ahora Grayfia, las MILF eran increíblemente obscenas en la cama.

El chico no pudo resistir tanto placer y se desplomo sobre los pechos de la mujer la cual lo recibió gustosa antes de abrazarlo mientras el seguía moviendo sus cadera contra la maid la cual solo gemía enloquecida ante las fuertes sensaciones.

\- La manera en que esta devorándolo por completo... - de repente sintió a la morena junto a su oído mientras seguía gimiendo ante las embestidas de su joven amante, - ¡es justo como una anaconda loca por el semen! - no sabía que sentir, si humillación por como se refería a ella, reproche porque le dijera eso mientras apretaba uno de sus pechos con fuerza o placer ante el hecho de que sentía como cada vez mas se hinchaba la polla del castaño.

\- Si, en definitiva también quiero ser follada así - Rias por su parte ya estaba planeando lo que sería su momento con el castaño y claro esta, quería un trato así de lascivo como el de su amada Onee-sama y no aceptaría nada menos.

\- N-No te preocupes Rias, en cuanto acabe con esta sucia perra ninguna de las dos va a salvarse de mi - estaba ido por el placer que ni siquiera noto como llamo a la peliplata, por suerte con lo absortos que estaban todos en esto, esa parte fue a lo ultimo que le habían prestado atención.

\- ¡¿Q-Que es lo que me vas a hacer?! - termino gritando la peliplata, quería sonar asustada, pero no podía ocultar la emoción en su vos ni la lujuria en sus llorosos ojos pues se sentía demasiado bien, mas de lo que se había sentido nunca.

\- ¡Me voy a correr!, ¡voy a chorrear mi leche para hacer bebes dentro de ti! - era una declaración osada de su parte obviamente, pero estaba demasiado metido en su papel como castigador que era difícil contenerse en ese momento, prueba de ello ademas de la furia en sus acometidas era como apretaba los pechos de la mujer haciéndola chillar pues casi parecía como si tratara de enterrar sus dedos en la suave y caliente carne de sus mamas, - ¡¿estas lista para esto Fia-chan?!, ¡la reina mas fuerte preñada por un pervertido como yo! - no pudo evitar ese comentario, de hecho en el fondo de su ser, la idea de preñarla lo excitaba mas de la cuenta por eso lo dijo, quería hacerla chillar de placer mientras gritaba el nombre de su pervertido rey, en otras palabras el y así dejar claro a quien pertenecía la mujer sin importar nada mas, quería dejar clara su supremacía sobre ella.

\- ¡S-Si!, ¡embarazame! - al parecer ella también estaba demasiado metida en eso que no le importaba las connotaciones de aquellas palabras, - ¡solo sigue cogiéndome! - al parecer en este punto lo único que deseaba era eso, seguir siendo follada por el castaño, seguir siendo castigada por su pervertido y depravado rey.

\- Muy bien, entonces ... - en ese momento tomo las cabezas de su novias y las acerco junto a la suya y la de Grayfia antes de con la vista ordenarles que todas sacaran la lengua a lo que ninguna se opuso y luego empezar a besarse los cuatro al tiempo moviendo sus lenguas la unas contra las otras, - ¡hagamos de este primer beso de los cuatro algo para recordar! - se separo un segundo solo para decir aquello y luego volver a su lasciva posición como el dominante en la relación.

Era curioso pero para cosas como estas, ciertamente el castaño tenía madera de líder, solo debía aprender a canalizar ese liderazgo no solo para su perversión, pero... eso sería tema de otro momento, ahora lo único que importaba era disfrutar de aquel momento, al menos ese fue el primer pensamiento coherente de la peliplata en horas y lo descarto tan rápido como llego a su mente.

Luego de tan lascivo espectáculo solo para los ojos del castaño, este reclamo para si mismo una vez mas los labios de la maid mientras se enterraba profundamente en su coño para un segundo después derramar en el interior de su una vez mas plano vientre toda su semilla acompañado por el orgasmo propio de la peliplata mientras en su mente lo único que pasaba eran pensamientos de que estaba conquistando a la mujer mas increíble de todas, la reina mas fuerte del inframundo y su Onee-chan, la estaba robando para el y no podía sentir mayor placer.

No se separo de la chica hasta que termino de correrse y eso como ya era habitual en el tardo un buen rato donde la peliplata estaba totalmente ida por tantos orgasmos incluyendo el actual ademas de la sensación de tener su matriz derretida por tanto semen caliente, solo entonces se salio de ella pero ni de lejos estaba satisfecho, quería castigarla mas, hacerla tan adicta a el como lo eran sus novias para que entendiera el error que cometió con sus acciones y a ese paso lo iba a lograr.

\- Rias, Akeno, ¿que les parece si me ayudan? - las sorprendió que las llamara mientras veía el lechoso desastre en el que se había convertido el coño de su Onee-sama, pero la propuesta no podía parecerle mejor a ambas, al parecer el había llegado a la misma conclusión que ellas hace un rato, - pero recuerden, su coño es mio - ahí estaba el siendo tan posesivo incluso con la maid ante el, pero eso era lo que amaban de el, su posesividad sobre sus mujeres.

Se separaron de ambos un momento para alistarse aunque sus piernas temblaban, a pesar de que no habían follado con su novio propiamente dicho, esos huevos sobre sus clítoris y las magnificas habilidades manuales de su novio sobre sus paredes internas no les había hecho ajenas a los orgasmos por lo cual colocarse los juguetes que deseaban les estaba tomando algo de tiempo.

Tiempo que aprovecho el castaño para tomar de un brazo a la peliplata para alzarla antes de sentarse el y hacer que ella se sentara sobre el dándole la espalda mientras ensartaba su polla en su coño por enésima vez en ese... ¿día?, ¿noche?, ni siquiera era consciente de cuanto había pasado ya, ninguno de hecho y poco les importaba realmente.

Fue entonces que ambas chicas volvieron e hicieron que Grayfia abriera grandes los ojos cuando las vio una vez mas enfundadas en aquellos enormes consoladores con la forma del pene del castaño con el que la violaran horas atrás y trago saliva, no porque se aterrara de lo que era obvio que iba a ocurrir, no, mas bien trago por las ansias y la repentina hambre que le surgió, al parecer en ese día, la peliplata se había roto mas allá de lo imaginable al punto de querer disfrutar de todo lo que tuvieran a bien darle ese trió de pervertidos encabezados por su actual rey e increíblemente, no podía estar mas feliz con la decisión.

Desde entonces y hasta ahora, habrían pasado ya horas desde que las chicas se unieran a la acción y ayudado a su amado a corromper a Grayfia e increíblemente ninguno parecía saciado, el chico no había abandonado el coño de la mujer salvo por contadas ocasiones en las que decidía sodomizarla e incluso en esos momentos no permitía que nadie mas que ella pudiera poseer el empapado sexo de la peliplata para diversión de sus novias ante tal comportamiento, aunque igual se habían divertido de otras maneras con la mujer descubriendo en el proceso el lado mas goloso de la misma.

Ahora ahí estaban, sobre la cama los cuatro, con el castaño una vez mas penetrando el coño de la maid desde atrás haciendo que esta vez fuera ella quien rebotara sobre su polla por cuenta propia mientras el se dedicaba a chupar el manjar que resultaba para su boca los pechos de la caliente MILF, en este caso particular concentrándose sobre el izquierdo torturando su enhiesto pezón con su lengua mientras con sus labios hacía succión a su alrededor y por su parte las dos jóvenes se encontraban a ambos lados de la mujer con sus juguetes empapados de jugos pegados a sus entrepiernas y sus sexos torturados por esos vibradores, todo mientras la peliplata usaba sus manos para masturbar desesperada ambos falos de plástico como si buscara ansiosa la carga que por desgracia no podían darle, aunque eso no reducía su entusiasmo mientras movía de arriba a abajo sus manos sobre los prominentes ejes provocando morbo sobre las chicas al ver así a la siempre estoica Grayfia y secretamente deseando llevársela a casa para jugar a placer con ella de ahora en adelante.

La peliplata no podía detenerse, entre mas lo hacía mas quería, al parecer a ojos de los chicos esa pobre mujer llevaba reprimida mas tiempo de lo que se imaginaban y por ello la desesperación con la que se movía mientras se encontraba en manos de sus jóvenes amantes.

\- ¡Uhhhhn! - fue el gemido lastimero que dejo salir la peliplata ante otro nuevo orgasmo mientras sus paredes internas eran expandidas por el cada vez mas hinchado pene que la poseía en ese momento, - ¡esta saliendo de nuevo!, ¡puedo sentirlo desde tu pene hasta mi espina dorsal! - se refería a la inminente llegada de una nueva descarga de cálido y espeso esperma de dragón directo a su útero el cual lo esperaba ansioso dicho sea de paso, algo que sorprendió al castaño ante lo fácil que ahora le resultaba a la maid determinar cuando se iba a correr.

\- ¡Parece que te tornas mas sensible entre mas sexo tienes Fia-chan! - debería sentirse enfadada por la burla pero no podía y no quería hacerlo, menos cuando el la llamaba así, se sentía tan bien que la llamara por un nombre tan cariñoso y personal que no podía hacer mas que esforzarse para complacerlo y que así la alabara mas, - supongo que ya casi es hora para... - no termino de hablar pues se corrió de inmediato al sentir a la mujer apretar una vez mas haciendo que se emborrachara de placer, ambos de hecho ante la mirada golosa y traviesa de ambas jóvenes que aprovecharon para verse y asentir listas para su siguiente movimiento.

Fue entonces que mientras la peliplata se recuperaba de su ultimo orgasmo producto de sentir el semen de Issei de nuevo en lo profundo de su ser y que el chico estaba tirado en la cama disfrutando de la sensación de su pene escupiendo todo el semen que podía, que aprovecharon para deslizarse entre los cuerpos de ambos y colocar sobre la cintura de la chica un arnés con su propio dildo con la forma del pene de Issei.

\- ¡Ahhhh!, ¡no, que es esto! - fue todo lo que dijo la MILF nada mas vio el arnés contra su cintura y no pudiera evitar llevarse las manos al rostro totalmente avergonzada ante la vista de que ahora tenía un pene... falso, pero un pene a fin de cuenta pegado a su entrepierna, aunque eso no paso desapercibido para la pelirroja que como una gata traviesa rápida se movió para quedar frente a su hermosa Onee-sama con su culo levantado frente a la mujer y enfilando su recién adquirida polla de juguete hacia su encharcado coño.

\- No es justo que solo recibas placer Grayfia Onee-sama, así que ahora vas a compartirlo conmigo - fue lo que le dijo llamando la atención de la peliplata que destapo sus ojos solo para sorprenderse al encontrar a su cuñada frente a el mostrandole su redondo y hermoso culo, pero mas importante la punta de su pene contra la entrada del coño de la pelirroja mientras ella movía sus caderas sobre la misma y viéndola divertida y maliciosa, - ¿o es que acaso Onee-sama no quiere violar mi joven coñito con su gorda polla? sería una buena retribución por lo de antes, ¿verdad? - ella estaba jugando sucio, decirle eso en su estado de sobre excitación, ademas, no es que ella fuera ciega, reconocía que su cuñada tenía un cuerpo espectacular y que muchas envidiarían con razón, mentiría si dijera que en ocasiones no soñó con ella ser un hombre solo para poder poseerla, aunque siempre lo desestimo pues ella siempre se refugiaba que eran ambas mujeres y eso sería raro, pero ahora... ¿por qué no?

Lo siguiente que supo era que tenía a su joven cuñada pelirroja ensartada hasta el fondo sobre su pene, una visión que simplemente la enloqueció al punto de que desconecto de la realidad por completo al sentir el placer de ser penetrada y penetrar al mismo tiempo, todo con quienes ella consideraba eran sus hermanitos menores.

\- ¡UUUUHHHHHNN!, ¡Follar a alguien y que te follen al mismo tiempo se siente increíble! - fue todo lo que dijo al ver como la pelirroja cabalgaba su polla mientras sentía como el pene dentro de ella también agitaba su interior, era mas de lo que jamas llego a pensar que podría experimentar, un placer desbordante que para este punto dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de olvidar o de desear.

\- Ju ju ju, ¡te ves tan adorable Onee-sama temblando mientras follas mi coñito de 17 años! - no pudo evitar decirlo cuando dirigió su vista hacía atrás para verla por entre la unión entre la pelvis de su cuñada y su protuberante trasero, a sus ojos se veía adorable ahogada de placer mientras ella movía sus caderas a lo largo del eje de plástico.

\- ¡Nunca pensé que las chicas se sintieran tan bien por dentro! - ese comentario solo demostraba lo desconectada que estaba de la realidad pues había olvidado que ese pene suyo no era real y que aquello que sentía no era nada mas que su propio coño siendo perforado por la caliente verga del castaño el cual hacía hasta lo imposible para aguantar pues nada mas Rias se ensarto con el pene de Grayfia la peliplata apretó como nunca su propia polla llevándolo al borde del orgasmo.

Todas las sensaciones que atravesaban el cuerpo, el shock de haber penetrado a su primera mujer, que esa mujer fuese su tierna y linda hermanita, follar con su pervertido hermanito adoptivo y ver como lejos y ver como a lo lejos su segunda hermanita esperaba ansiosa por su turno para probar su nueva polla acabo derritiendo lo poco que quedaba de su cerebro y se corrió como loca chorreando como una fuente rota para placer de ella y sus compañeros quienes no pudieron aguantar sus propios orgasmos mas tiempo.

\- ¡Ugh!, ¡Estas apretándome mucho mientras te vienes! - reclamo el castaño al sentir la enorme presión sobre su polla lo cual hizo que empezara a vaciar sus huevos una vez mas, - ¡YO TAMBIÉN ME VOY A CORRER! - acabo gritando mientras su polla escupía su esperma de nuevo dentro del útero de la enloquecida MILF de cabello platino.

\- ¡Nunca pensé que venirse dentro de una mujer se sentía así de bien!, ¡e-es algo divino!, ¡jamas me sentí así antes! - todos se sorprendieron con eso, pues no tenían idea de lo que hablaba en ese momento, - ¡estoy... estoy disparando mi semen dentro de ti! -al parecer estaba tan drogada por el placer que la realidad le era confusa y en ese momento creía que el semen que se vertía en su útero por parte del castaño en realidad era ella quien lo disparaba en lo profundo de la matriz de la pelirroja.

No era raro considerar que la mujer estuviera así de desorientada luego de tantas horas ininterrumpidas de sexo, su rostro era un poema de su propio estado mientras su boca abierta por completo con su lengua de fuera mientras se corría y claro esta que sus ojos demostraban su satisfacción y confusión pues estaban abiertos de par en par por una mezcla de sorpresa y placer mientras se notaban nublados por la lujuria y de paso con un par de corazones brillando en los mismos.

Aunque claro no era lo único que parecía tener un corazón brillando por el excesivo placer, en ese momento era como si su útero emitiera una cálida luz desde el interior de su cuerpo formando un corazón rosa justo en la zona de su vientre donde se encontraba ubicado, claro esta nadie lo vio salvo la morena, aunque esta lo desestimo al creer que era solo una alucinación de su mente producto de su propia lujuria y el morbo de ver finalmente así de corrompida a la maid a manos de su novio.

Claro esta que para ese momento Akeno ya no soportaba mas la idea de que la dejaran fuera por lo que en cuanto noto que terminaron de correrse rápidamente fue y empujo a Rias fuera de su lugar liberando en el proceso la polla de goma de Grayfia, antes de acostarse en la cama de espaldas y abrir sus piernas en una clara invitación hacia su Onee-sama para que la profanara a ella también.

Y dado el estado enloquecido de la peliplata fue nada mas ver el coño de su linda y lasciva imouto pelinegra junto a su polla de plástico para que se le fuera encima llevándose a Issei con ella en el proceso y nada mas alcanzar a la morena, esta vez ella misma enfilo su polla hacía la joven y la ensarto sin miramientos ni contemplaciones gimiendo de placer junto a la chica al ser empalada por su amado modelo a seguir.

Para ese momento los huevos en sus coños ya habían desaparecido quien sabe donde, la cinta con la que los pegaron ya no era capaz de sostenerlos en su lugar gracias al desastre húmedo que eran los sexos de las tres chicas, pero en este momento ya no importaba realmente para ninguno de los presentes.

Como fuera Grayfia ahora disfrutaba de penetrar a la semi ángel mientras era penetrada desde atrás por el castaño, lo disfrutaba mucho y la morena no se quedaba atras, pues estaba siendo follada por su Onee-sama, era demasiado morboso y no podía contener su alegría de poder sentir tal cosa.

\- ¡Parece que te convertiste en toda una adicta al sexo despues de follar por primera vez a tu imouto! - no pudo evitar burlarse de ella el castaño al ver la desesperación con la que movia sus caderas la mujer contra su novia, en otras circunstancias tal vez se sentiría celoso de que otro pene aunque fuera de goma follara el coño que era exclusivamente suyo, pero en este momento solo sentía morbo, demasiado morbo y por ello la alentaba a hacerlo aun mas, para alimentar esa perversión en el al ver a dos mujeres follar con tal desesperación, - ¡ven!, ¡toma mi semen también! - termino diciendo mientras aumentaba la potencia de sus estocadas contra su matriz ansioso de correrse de nuevo en ella cosa que no tardo mucho cuando sintio su semen subis por su polla y regarse dentro de la peliplata, hoy sin duda era el día que mas se había corrido y no parecía que es fuera a cambiar pronto.

\- ¡UHHH! ¡Akeno, tu vagina se siente tan bien! - era sorprendente el grado de convencimiento que tenía la maid de que de verdad tenía una polla en ese momento, - ¡!qu-quiero seguir disparando mis jugos lascivos dentro de ti! - lo decía con tanto amor y deseo, aunque era claro a que se refería, si bien ella creía correrse en Akeno era el semen de Issei derramándose en su propia matriz lo que quería seguir sintiendo un poco mas.

\- ¡Y muchos no entienden porque los hombres aman tanto a las mujeres! - comento al aire el castaño mientras disfrutaba del espectaculo y se corría el también en lo profundo de la maid, su maid, - ¡sin duda estas mujeres son mías!, ¡MÍAS! - la estaba reclamando a Grayfia también, si era sensato o no, era difícil saberlo, pero a este punto lo dicho no se podía cambiar.

Y mientras tanto, mientras esa locura ocurría entre los tres, Rias acostada boca abajo tenía su rostro sonriente y juguetón muy de cerca contra los coños de ambas mujeres para ver de cerca la faena, aunque asegurándose de que su culo estuviese siempre en el campo de visión de la peiplata, ademas de claro esta, estar metiendo su dedo en el ano de su reina solo para hacer enloquecer aun mas a la morena de placer y valla que lo estaba logrando pues se corría como si no hubiese mañana.

Continuarían así las tres, intercalando entre follar a Grayfia o dejarse follar por ella todo sin que el castaño dejara de reclamar el coño de la peliplata en ningún momento, tal vez el tiempo corriera fuera de esas cuatro paredes, pero en lo que respecta a los integrantes del interior del cuarto, el tiempo parecía no pasar y por ello ni siquiera sabían que estaba cerca de caer la noche y aun no se detenían.

Ahora, luego de la ultima follada que habían tenido, Issei finalmente había dejado ir momentáneamente el coño de la maid, solo para parada ante las tres chicas exhibir su erecta verga y sin decir nada recibir aquello que tanto quería, las tres chicas se pusieron alrededor de su eje y pronto empezaron a presionar sus tetas contra el haciendo un delicioso sándwich de tres pares de pechos contra su polla derritiendolo de placer al sentir semejante placer, digno de un verdadero amante de las oppai como lo era el.

Claro esta no se quedaron ahí nada mas, pronto a sus pechos se unieron sus lenguas que lamían ansiosas la punta de aquel obsceno y pervertido pene, todo mientras presionaban con sus manos sus pechos para generar mayor fricción de los mismos contra la enhiesta barra de carne, todas salvo Rias quien presionaba sus pechos solo con una de sus manos y con su antebrazo, pues por alguna razón en ese momento su deseo se descontrolo y mientras lamia y sobaba la verga de su novio usaba una de sus manos para masajear el pene plástico de su reina la cual estaba absorta en el pene frente a ella, tenía dos semanas de semen fresco que recuperar después de todo, mas todas las horas que su novio pasaría siéndole infiel con su Onee-sama ese día, y pensaba cobrárselo con una alta taza de interés, por ello ni siquiera noto el movimiento de la mano de su hermana sobre su falo de goma.

\- ¡Que maravilloso!, ¡una triple cogida de hermosas tetas demoníacas! - para un pervertido amante de los pechos ese era su paraíso personal, que sus amantes fueran tres de las mujeres mas codiciadas por todo el inframundo solo hacía que fuera aun mejor, además de alimentar su ego como hombre al poder tenerlas a las tres al mismo tiempo.

Ninguna le prestaba atención, solo importaba lo que hacían y lo que hacían era consentir el pene que tanto amaban y que tanto placer les había dado, no tenían intención de detenerse, así que lo querían todo lo malditamente duro que pudieran dejarlo para que su aventura continuara.

\- ¡Pene!, ¡quiero mucho más pene! - sin embargo Grayfia acabaría siendo la vocera que revelaría el deseo de las tres féminas, todo sin dejar de jugar con sus tetas y lengua sobre el pene que la había corrompido, roto y vuelto a moldear a su entero gusto.

\- ¡Entonces recibe mi arma secreta! - al decir eso su guantelete apareció y la energía empezó a acumularse al sonido del Boost de la Sacred Gear del castaño, - ¡las voy a follar a las tres hasta que se desmayen! - no era una sugerencia, era una declaración y ante tal cosa sus cuerpos temblaron en anticipación mientras sus vaginas empezaban a chorrear para lubricar todo lo posible en preparación para recibir tan imponente verga.

Despues de eso, lo que le siguio fue una coleccion de orgasmos por parte y parte donde el castaño se dedico a romper por completo el coño de la peliplata, engrosando su polla, agrandando sus huevos para aumentar la cantidad de esperma que liberaba en cada orgasmo, ensanchandole el culo ya fuese con su gorda polla o metiendole la mano en un brutal fisting con masturbación a través de su membrana de separación entre el recto y la vagina, haciéndola beber su semen como si fuera lo mas delicioso en el mundo.

Y ni que decir de la peliplata que enloqueció por completo mientras follaba los coños, los culos y las bocas de las dos jóvenes, al punto de que se abrazaba al culo de la chica a la que lamia su coño mientras penetraba a la otra o simplemente enterraba su rostro en el par de tetas para respirar su aroma como toda una degenerada mientras en su mente, ella estaba inseminando a sus dos hermosas y tetonas hermanitas, las cuales dicho sea de paso, jamas, en ningun momento se atrevieron a desmentirla, por el contrario la alentaban siguiéndole el juego, diciéndole que con todo lo que se estaba corriendo dentro de ellas las iba a embarazar, lo cual solo la enardecía mas de placer ante la idea de un hijo de ella y ese par de depravadas jovencitas, para gracia del castaño quien para sus adentros decía que si alguien saldría embarazada con todo esto sería precisamente la caliente y enloquecida MILF luego de todo el semen que había derramado en su interior en su periodo de al parecer mayor fertilidad como dragón.

Cuando todo acabo, el castaño se retiro un poco solo para ver el fruto de todo su esfuerzo y dedicación el cual se traducía en una MILF de cabello platino temblorosa tirada en las suaves mantas de la cama de la pelirroja, bañada en semen mientras se encontraba ida por tanto placer, de su boca, coño y culo no dejaba de manar la esencia del chico como fuentes, era increíble, esa mujer tenía su respeto, con todo lo que se corrio en ella y solo en ella y aun así fue capaz de recibirlo todo, no por nada era la reina mas fuerte, pero hasta ella termino sucumbiendo ante el.

¿Quién lo diría?, el logro vencer a la poderosa Grayfia Lucifugue, terror incluso del anterior Maou Lucifer y el modelo a seguir de sus novias allí presentes y todo lo que necesito para vencerla, fue perforarle el coño a pollazos por horas, no era la manera mas convencional de derrotar un adversario, pero mierda si no era mil veces mas satisfactoria, el único problema, aun después de todo eso, seguía duro y con ganas de mas.

Entonces unas risitas llamaron su atención, unas hermosas, radiantes y calientes risitas a su espalda y no necesitaba girarse para saber quienes eran, tampoco es que hubiese mas personas como para considerar una tercera opción, por lo cual se giro solo para sentir que perdía el control de nueva cuenta.

Ahí parado frente a el, sus desnudas novias lo veían ansiosas, con sus miradas perdidas en un mar de lujuria mientras sus pechos libres subían y bajaban ante el errático respirar de ambas lo cual causaba que un halo de vapor saliera de sus bocas mientras lo miraban como una fiera a su presa, sabía lo que querían y obviamente se los iba a dar.

\- Ara ara, Ise eres tan malo, solo te centraste en Grayfia Onee-sama todo este tiempo - fue Akeno quien hablo, su voz era tan suave y lasciva, prometía mucho, especialmente porque aunque a la pelirroja le costara admitirlo, era la semi ángel la mas lasciva de las dos, - pero ahora que finalmente acabaste con ella... - no tuvo la fuerza para terminar la oración antes de empezar a avanzar hacia su novio.

\- Akeno tiene razón Ise, no es justo que te centres en solo una de nosotras - ahora era Rias quien lo regañaba, debería sentirse mal pero estaba demasiado feliz con todo lo que había pasado como para tomarle importancia como se debía, - entiendo que debías castigarla ´por ir contra su rey, pero ahora que eso acabo, espero que aun tengas energía Ise - ¿eso era una amenaza?, se sentía como una, pero no sería el si no afrontara ese reto de frente con todo su poder, por eso cuando como su reina la pelirroja avanzo hasta llegar a el, las recibió a ambas con los brazos abiertos antes de empezar a besarlas a ambas de manera intercalada, había extrañado sus besos las ultimas dos semanas, tal vez no estuviese precisamente desatendido, pero igual el era un dragón codicioso y egoísta y no quería tenerlas lejos ni negarse sus besos, así que las extraño todo ese tiempo.

Cuando los besos se terminaron, ambas retrocedieron para que el las viera por completo y las deseara mas, cosa que por las pulsaciones de esa monstruosa polla suya, era mas que obvio que lo estaban logrando y por eso con sonrisas en sus rostros llevaron sus manos a su entrepierna las cuales estaban expuestas a el y con sus dedos abrieron sus labios revelando el tono rosa de sus coños incitándolo mas y sonriendo triunfales al verlo tragar fuertemente ante la visión que tenia frente a el.

\- Ven Ise y reclama lo que has ansiado por tanto tiempo - era curioso como en ocasiones ambas podían estar tan de acuerdo, tan en sincronía, que incluso podían hablar al unisono como si lo hubiesen practicado de antemano y que lo hicieran ahora lo excitaba, casi parecía su propio culto personal de tetonas adoradoras de su polla.

Como fuera, mas allá de sus divagaciones el acto le pareció tierno y le recordaba por que las amaba tanto, ellas se entregaron a el y el a ellos sin temor pues sabían que estarían a salvo en brazos del otro y ahora era momento de que todos recordaran ese lazo tan especial que los unía, por eso sonrió primero con ternura y calidez y luego con lujuria y superioridad.

\- Usando sus palabras chicas, espero que tengan la energía para resistir esto, porque yo estoy lejos de sentirme satisfecho - ambos podían jugar a ese juego de amenazas aunque claro esta que en el caso del castaño, mas que una amenaza aquello era un ultimátum ara sus dos novias, había disfrutado del plato principal, ahora era momento del postre.

\- Ademas, creo que Fia-chan no es la única que merece un castigo - lo dijo de una manera tan autoritaria que las emociono, les encantaba el poder que ejercía sobre ellas en momentos así, al punto de que estaban ansiosas de que cumpliera su amenaza, aunque no sabían porque deberían ser castigadas, - después de todo, ustedes son mías y se atrevieron a intimar entre si sin mi permiso... han sido unas niñas malas y merecen un buen, caliente, duro y largo castigo - luego de decir eso lamió sus labios como saboreando la sola idea y en el caso de ellas se estremecieron aun mas, aunque no podían evitar sonreír risueñas al ver los celos de su novio y sus motivos para castigarlas, aunque en el caso de la pelinegra, estaba emocionada y ansiosa de sentir a su novio violarla mientras azotaba su culo y le decía que era una niña mala, si, tal vez ella disfrutaría de esto mas de lo debido.

Y con todo eso en mente, el castaño se lanzo de lleno contra sus dos mujeres para atenderlas como se merecían, lo cual le llevaría varias horas de lujuriosa y salvaje pasión recordandoles a quien pertenecían y reviviendo viejas experiencias de su primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión sin los miedos que traía su inexperiencia.

Aquella experiencia fue un concierto de gemidos y chillidos de parte de las dos jóvenes que estaban mas que felices de regresar a los brazos de su amado, gimiendo fuerte y sin control sin que les importara que en la misma habitación se encontrase una dormida Grayfia la cual dicho sea de paso termino descansando con los gemidos de sus dos hermanitas como canción de cuna.

* * *

Había caído la noche en el inframundo para cuando finalmente se detuvieron y no precisamente porque estuvieran saciados finalmente, sino solo porque deseaban un descanso para recuperar el aliento, sobre todo el castaño lego de todo un día de esfuerzo, momento que aprovecharon para hablar de todo un poco, aunque claro esta, Issei aun no sabía como decirles lo de Kuroka y Yasaka y sabía que debía hacerlo el antes de que se enteraran de otra forma y entonces si, se metiera en un verdadero problema.

Pero era difícil concentrarse en lo que quería decirles a sus dos novias, cuando las mismas lo distraían tanto, en primera porque recargaban sus cabezas sobre sus hombros haciendo sentir que el ambiente era muy romántico como para arruinarlo con sus problemas, luego estaba el hecho de que cada vez que reunía el coraje para decirles era como si ellas lo presintieran y se lo negaban al reclamar cualquiera de las dos sus labios en un beso y para el último y no precisamente lo menos importante, mientras hablaban y se besaban, ambas chicas no dejaban de usar sus suaves y cálidas manos para masturbar su endurecido eje como si temieran que de no hacerlo perdiera su erección, cosa que era lo ultimo que podía ocurrir en ese momento.

El placer era grande y ya ansiaba volver a tenerlas entre sus piernas chupándosela o sobre ellas cabalgándolo con ese brío tan característico de ambas, las quería ya, sin embargo haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba para no ceder a lo que tanto deseaba, logro refrenar ese deseo, al menos lo suficiente como para decirles lo que quería decir antes de volver a los negocios.

\- R-Rias... A-Akeno... h-hany algo que quiero decirles... algo que ocurrió mientras no estaban - eso les llamo la atención por lo cual dejaron de pasar sus lenguas por su pecho o cuello y lo vieron fijamente, aunque claro en ningún momento dejaron de masajear la polla, al parecer ellas tenían planeado prestarle toda la atención del mundo pero no por ello pensaban dejar de jugar con su pene.

\- Estas seguro de que es el mejor momento para hablar Ise, yo ya estoy lista para mas - Akeno era una golosa, eso el lo sabía, pero no se esperaba que estuviera dispuesta a olvidarse de todo cuando se trataba de sexo, bueno no es que no la entendiera, el también estaba en un punto donde quería mandarlo todo a la mierda y centrarse solo en sus chicas.

\- Ella tiene razón Ise, ademas sea lo que sea no puede ser tan importante - al escuchar a Rias solo un pensamiento cruzo su mente, "si tan solo supiera", pero era su deber decírselo, no podría llamarse a si mismo un hombre si no lo decía ahora y lo ocultaba hasta que le explotara en la cara, no, mejor que lo escucharan de sus labios y actuaran en consecuencia.

\- Pero... lo que paso fue que... - cualquier intención de continuar acabo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y tras ella una hermosa y madura mujer de largo cabello rubio y un cuerpo de infarto entro buscándolos, "mierda", si, en definitiva la suerte era una perra con el incluso cuando trataba de hacer lo correcto.

\- Rias-sama disculpe, ¿pero esta aqui Is... - cualquier intención de preguntar de la rubia murió cuando se topo con la interesante y particular escena frente a ella por la cual abrió los ojos grandemente ante la sorpresa, mientras los colores se subían a su rostro al igual que el de todos de hecho, - areeee... lo siento, no sabía que estaban... etto... ocupados - el que ella se portara tan digna mientras escondía su boca tras una de las mangas de su kimono no ayudaba nada la verdad.

\- D-Disculpe Yasaka-sama, de verdad lamento que haya tenido que ver algo tan vergonzoso - rápidamente Rias trato de disculparse, aunque era difícil tomarla enserió cuando aun ahora seguía moviendo su manos sobre el eje, claro sin darse cuenta pues parecía hacerlo casi que mecánicamente, al igual que su compañera, bueno, al menos hasta que vieron en la dirección que apuntaba los ojos de la rubia y avergonzadas retiraron sus manos para pararse y separarse del castaño quien estaba en su lugar tieso.

\- Oh no, no, discúlpeme usted por irrumpir así, es solo que buscaba a Issei-dono pues pensé que ya querría volver a casa - ella los estaba haciendo sentir mal, al parecer estaba esperando a Issei para volver a casa y ellos mientras tanto absortos disfrutando de corromper a la peliplata, - ademas ustedes son jóvenes y se aman, así que esto es normal... aunque me sorprende de que incluso después de todo el sexo que tuvimos, Ise aun tenga energía para mas, los dragones si que son aterradores - aquello ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mas para ella y tapada con la manga de su kimono aun, sin embargo olvido un detalle, ellos eran demonios y dragones, sus sentidos eran mucho mas agudos y alcanzaron a escuchar lo que dijo.

\- ¿Acaso ella dijo que... con mi Ise? - dijo sorprendida la pelinegra tras procesar lo dicho por la rubia para sorpresa de la misma y su reproche al olvidar ante quienes estaba por lo cual solo desvió la mirada como si la cosa no fuera con ella, mientras que el castaño empezaba a sudar frio pues aquello era justo lo que quería evitar, que se enteraran por otros medios.

\- Mas importante aun, ¿cómo que volver a casa?, ¿pues desde cuando Yasaka-sama esta viviendo en nuestra casa Ise?, ademas, ¿por qué ella te habla con tanta confianza? - ahora era el turno de la pelirroja de reclamar y claro esta mientras las dudas en ellas crecían el aura a su alrededor también, se estaban enojando cada vez mas, eso no era bueno.

Entonces como si su suerte le recordara que una desgracia nunca viene sola, en la habitación un circulo mágico de transporte apareció y de el surgió un nuevo problema en forma de una traviesa gata negra sonriente, "¡ay, por favor!... ¡es en serio!" grito en su mente el castaño en cuanto la vio ahí, pues sabía que ella solo empeoraría las cosas.

\- ¡Ise!, ¡al fin te encontré!... ¡vamos a continuar haciendo gatitos, nya! - si, en definitiva el debió hacer algo muy malo en otra vida para que lo estuviesen castigando así, pues luego de la descarada revelación de la gata el aura de sus dos novias se puso mas densa y prometía mucho dolor, - ¿are?, ¿donde estoy? - acabo preguntando cuando se percato de que no era la casa de Issei y que de hecho habían mas personas ahí, notando especialmente que tres de ellas estaban desnudas, pues aun no reparaba en la maid inconsciente en la cama.

"¡Debiste notar donde estabas antes de abrir la boca!" le reprocho mentalmente el castaño mientras el sudor en su cuerpo aumentaba y las lagrimas salían en preparación de lo que el suponía sería un verdadero castigo en su contra por parte de sus novias.

Ellas estaban furiosas, eso era obvio, pero querían saber que estaba pasando y era por eso que no dejaban verlo acusatoriamente, - y bien Ise, estamos esperando - su voz estaba sincronizada una con la otra, haciendo mas aterrador el momento y como si fuera poco el tono gelido y acusatorio con el que hablaron no hacía mucho para disminuir la tensión.

\- Etto... eso que quería decirles hace un rato... si, era esto - no tenía caso mentir, tampoco es que tuviera como mentir dadas las circunstancias, así que mejor admitir las cosas y enfrentar las consecuencias como un hombre, solo esperaba que las consecuencias no fueran del tipo nada de sexo.

\- En su defensa, yo lo provoque, tenía un interés en el y conforme convivimos nos fuimos acercando hasta que paso - era Yasaka tratando de sacarlo del problema, aunque sentía que entre mas hablaba mas lo hundía en el abismo, claro que ella no se percataba y por ello continuaba hablando, - fue inevitable que al final nos entregáramos el uno a la otra como dos amantes y ahora... yo soy suya - al final de esa oración la rubia se deshizo su Kimono dejándolo caer revelando su delicioso y curvilíneo cuerpo a los presentes, especialmente aquella marca dorada sobre su entrepierna similar a las de Rias y Aeno llamándoles la atención a ambas.

\- Ahora yo, ahora yo, es mi turno de contar como Issei y yo tuvimos sexo - bueno, desde un principio nunca contó con que Kuroka le salvara el pellejo y con lo que acababa de decir, solo confirmo esa creencia, - fui a visitar a Ise, nya porque el me gusta mucho... y porque quería que tuviéramos gatitos juntos y al final... también me reclamo como suya - ni siquiera hizo el intento de ser sutil al contar las cosas dejándolo como un lujurioso descontrolado, no es que no fuera cierto, pero no era necesario remarcarlo tanto y claro esta ella también termino deshaciéndose de su kimono revelando su desnudez y la marca negra en su vientre similar a la de las otras tres mujeres.

Le gustaría decir que eso era todo, en serio que si, pero tras la revelación de la marca en el cuerpo de Kuroka, de repente sintió como el aura de una de sus novias, mas concretamente la de Akeno se disparaba hasta las nubes haciéndole tragar duro pues su mirada estaba concentrada en un punto el cual parecía ser el origen de su desmedida furia y al ver en la misma dirección sintió terror, al ver lo que ella veía tan fijamente, al menos hasta que se giro en su dirección mientras temblaba al parecer de rabia.

\- Issei Hyoudo... ¿que es eso que tiene en el cuello esa gata callejera? - que se lo dijera con esa voz de ultratumba mientras su cabeza estaba levemente agachada cubriendo sus bellos ojos con su cabello mientras chispas surgían de sus puños haciéndole temer por su vida, necesitaba una manera delicada de decirle esto para no hacerla explotar.

\- Este es mi collar, nya... Ise me lo dio y me identifica como su mascota... ¡yo soy la gata mascota de Ise,nya! - tristemente la nekomata se le adelanto y fiel a su forma despreocupada de proceder acabo soltando la sopa de la peor manera, estaba muerto lo sabía, especialmente cuando vio como la pelinegra pareció quedarse congelada por el shock tras la revelación de la nekomata.

"Bueno, al menos esto ya no puede ser peor", ese era su único consuelo, en este punto con las cuatro mujeres desnudas frente a el revelando su relación con el castaño ya nada podía pasar que agravara las cosas, por lo cual aun podía tener una chance de salir vivo de esto.

Al menos hasta que escucho quejidos tras el, recordandole que había una persona mas en aquella habitación de la cual se había olvidado y que era de hecho, la mas peligrosa de todas.

\- Hggnn... ¿donde estoy? - cuando la escucho hablar, pudo notar que cualquier efecto que haya estado actuando sobre ella para deshinibirla tanto en el pasado había terminado, por lo cual en cuanto ella recordara lo que le hizo muy seguramente lo iba a matar, lo cual de hecho lo hizo palidecer y ya no sudar frío si no helado.

\- Tan tan, es mi fin - termino diciendo al verse en tamaño predicamento antes de dejar caer su cabeza en símbolo de rendición con los ojos cerrados, solo para que cuando los abriera se encontrara con la imagen de su polla aun dura como roca pese a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, cosas que eran mas que suficientes como para bajarle la erección a cualquiera pero al parecer a el no.

\- Increíble, aun ahora el efecto de ese afrodisíaco y el incienso no desaparece, realmente son sustancias aterradoras - dijo mas para si mismo al ver que incluso al borde del precipicio con la muerte viéndolo a la cara... de nuevo su erección no disminuía y se mantenía en pie de guerra.

\- **Siii, sobre eso... esto no es precisamente culpa de esas sustancias en tu cuerpo Aibo** \- de pronto la gema verde en su mano izquierda apareció revelando la voz del dragón emperador rojo que le hablo no solo a el si no a todos los presentes, aunque unos le prestaron mas atención que otros.

" Oh vamos, dame un respiro... en serio, ¿que mas puede faltar en este momento?" termino lamentándose en su mente luego de escuchar que al parecer aun había algo mas ocurriendole que el no sabía pero que su compañero si y hasta ahora se atrevía a decirle, enserió, ¿qué acaso ese dragón no tenía sentido de la ocasión?

\- **Lamento que pienses eso Aibo, pero es importante que sepas esto... tu celo esta por terminar, pero es ahora cuando se pone mas problemático** \- si, porque no podía ponerse mas fácil, ¿verdad?, nunca nada que tuviera que ver con su condición de dragón resultaba fácil, ahora solo quería saber que era lo que faltaba y acabar con esto de una buena vez, por su salud, - **Aibo, la ultima etapa del celo... esta diseñada para que logres dejar la mayor cantidad de progenie posible** \- si, por alguna razón ya se esperaba alguna ridiculez como esa, solo a el le podía pasar algo así, no podía ser de otra forma.

"En definitiva... los dioses me odian", termino pensando al ver que sus problemas estaban lejos de terminar, no solo con su celo, también con las mujeres a su alrededor que lo veían fijamente y de diversas maneras luego de aquella revelación.

**Continuara**

* * *

Arena ven a mi... ¡nah!, solo estoy jugando, pero carajo, el primer capitulo de esta historia que rebasa la barrera de las 30,000 palabras, e increíblemente es con el capitulo de Grayfia que lo logro, supongo que es por que era en el que mas cosas debía explicar, como sea, ¿que les pareció el capitulo?, bueno, malo, regular y que les pareció lo acontecido con Grayfia, ¿me pase?, que creen que sera ahora de ella luego de su pequeña aventura con el castaño que por si no lo notaron, nunca dije nada sobre si al final si termino llevando la marca o no, así que empiecen a teorizar, especialmente por lo que paso al final, que creo ya da a entender lo que sera el siguiente capitulo que dicho sea de paso vendría siendo algo así como el ultimo, fuera de un posible epílogo.

Debo hacer una aclaración, como vieron aquí se habla de que Issei es el rey de Grayfia, para quienes leen la NL sabrán a que me refiero, así que para que sepan mas o menos en que punto esta ubicada la historia, es después del juego contra Dulio y antes de Shin, por eso aun no esta presente Ingvild o Roygun.

Por cierto que dirían de una historia que tengo planeada para Issei y el trío Himejima, es decir Shuri, Suzaku y Akeno, una MILF, Una Onee-san y una Onee-sama, las posibilidades son infinitas, entonces, espero sus comentarios.

Ahora con respecto a la votación, la verdad esperaba mas participación en la encuesta de mi perfil, aunque igual creo que el resultado era de esperarse, las MILFs mandan, pero, aun queda tiempo, recuerden que la votación cierra cuando la historia termine así que aun tienen tiempo para votar por la que mas les guste, por cierto, para aquellos que no lo saben o no lo recuerdan, he estado paulatinamente pasando estas historias mías a la plataforma de wattpad por motivos obvios de evitar que alguien mas la suba como suya, me pueden encontrar como MasteG_04 y actualmente salvo Pussy Slayer y este capitulo, todos los demás ya están en la pagina, ya luego subiere este también para quienes gusten también la busquen ahí.

Por ultimo, recordemos que actualmente el mundo esta pasando por un momento muy difícil y es deber de nosotros el no complicarlo mas queriendo dárnoslas de "valientes", entonces por favor, cuídense, no salgan si no es estrictamente necesario y no dejen de seguir estas recomendaciones: lávense las manos con agua y jabón varias veces al día por bastante tiempo pueden usar la canción del feliz cumpleaños dos veces para saber cuanto tiempo lavarse las manos, no abusen del gel antibacterial y úsenlo solo si están afuera y no tienen acceso a agua y jabón, desinfecten todo lo que entra en su casa para eliminar cualquier probabilidad de contagio, en sus manos esta su seguridad y la de sus familias, juntos saldremos adelante.

Ahora si sin mas que decir me despido hasta la próxima actualización y sin mas demora la respuesta a los reviews del capitulo anterior.

**Reviews:**

**Fernando Murillo**

Bueno me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, eso me da animo para continuar, no quise colocar mas historia precisamente para dejar en suspenso sobre lo que pasaría luego, especialmente considerando que Grayfia estaba involucrada quería dejar ese halo de misterio, ahora, ¿como me salio?, eso es algo que ya tu determinaras en tu comentario, aunque ciertamente la maid paso por mucho, pronto la historia acabara y claro que me estoy pensando lo del epilogo para esta historia, aunque si te prometo esto, epilogo o no, las chicas van a acabar muy felices y mas que satisfechas.

Tal vez por eso estaba tan reacio a pasar la historia a esa pagina, pero mejor la subo yo antes que alguien mas lo haga haciéndola pasar por suya, tristemente por lo que he visto en las historias de DxD de wattpad, que dicho sea de paso casi todas son de traición, se nota que no conocen las NL, solo el anime pues usan el argumento de la tercera temporada para sus historias como si aquello fuera canon cuando la realidad fue una mezcolanza de arcos muy rara, ademas bien lo dijiste, en el canon si hay algo que es muy difícil de contradecir es que esas mujeres están demasiado enamoradas de su pervertido dragón como para si quiera contemplar la idea de dejarlo, especialmente Rias y Akeno que recordemos antes de Issei bien podrían pasar las dos como unas lesbianas dado su nulo interés en los hombres, en eso te doy la razon, hay otros autores que no se dejan llevar por ese modismo tan tonto de la traición a Issei, pero déjame decirte que muchos de ellos empezaron aquí en FanFiction, los originarios de wattpad, esos si, hasta donde vi, solo crean historia de traición, eso es lo que separa autores del populo, su capacidad de ir contra los modismos en el fandom como en este caso la traición injustificada a Issei por parte de sus chicas.

Todas las historias de DxD serán interesantes, mas unas cuantas que tengo planeadas para otras franquicias como Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Bleach, en fin, espero contar con tu apoyo en todas y cada una de ellas, anotada tu preferencia, que por cierto no eres el único que desea ver esa historia lanzada, eres de mi equipo, nada como una caliente y obscena MILF para alegrar a un hombre, XD.

Gracias, tu fe en mi trabajo renueva mi espíritu escritor y me reconforta tener tu apoyo, espero seguir contando con el en los proyectos futuros en pro de eliminar ese fandom retorcido que domina en las historias de un tiempo para acá.

Pd: espero disfrutaras de este capitulo y que la espera valiera la pena.

**Forbiden-000**

Gracias bro, espero que disfrutaras este también.

**Incursio Graal**

Gracias, en cuanto a esas dos, no no las considere dado que en el caso de la primera es poca la información que se tiene de ella y por otro lado no es que haya interactuado mucho con Issei, en cuanto a la segunda, pues no es que tuviera una manera de adicionarla en esto considerando cual es el tema central y no no es el sexo, XD.

Por cierto, anotado tu voto, esa historia esta arrasando en las votaciones al parecer.

**Spectrvs**

Jajaja, guiloxial, curiosa y alargadora palabra, al parecer tengo mi propia categoría, así que gracias por los favores recibidos.

Me alegra que lo disfrutaras, ese es el objetivo después de todo. ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?, ¿crees que exagere? Bueno aquí hubo para parte y parte, ademas, necesitaba que quienes la capturaran fueran ese par, tenían motivos para hacerlo y facilitaba las cosas para lo que seguía, ademas de claro el morbo personal de el par de jóvenes al poder hacerle de todo a la peliplata, vamos, que su modelo a seguir y también alguien tan estricta, creo que nada les daría mas placer que verla caer y si son ellas las responsables cuanto mejor.

Yasaka en el saco junto a Kuroa, las otras tres pues siento decirte que no participaran en esta historia, una en especial porque esta sellada en otra dimensión y no tiene como salir a jugar, sorry por eso. Tríos pues ya hice dos, pero el que deseas no va a ocurrir, al menos no en esta historia, tal vez en la siguiente, ademas Rias no sera problema, digo, entrego a la esposa de su hermano a su novio, entregarle a su madre no creo le suponga un problema... eso sonó como sacado de algún Hentai de oyakodon, XD. Bromeas, Issei follándose a dos MILF, tendría que estar loco para no usar en algún momento esa trama, aunque muy seguramente de paso pondría a que Rias lo vea todo sobre como su novio le rompe el coño a su suegra. El trío de la iglesia, es bajo condiciones especiales, aunque creo que la mas lanzada en ese caso sería Xenovia. De por si se le viene mucho trabajo en el siguiente capitulo, ahora imagina con las demás cuando se enteren.

Anotado tu voto, resulta que es la que mas quieren todos, pese a que no han votado tanto como me esperaba, pero bueno. Buena comida, MILFs calientes y un adolescente calenturiento, es la receta perfecta y de postre dos jovencitas con las que puede practicar todo lo que las MILF le enseñen, XD. Si te entiendo, con todo lo que esta pasando, me ha nacido un gusto por la cocina también, así que sera bastante interesante darle ese toque de picante a la cocina y no precisamente por adición de ají o chile a la mezcla.

No soy partidario de esas tramas, menos cuando como he visto en tantas historias, carece de sentido el que ocurra en primer lugar, es decir, que clase de motivo es ese, "te traicionamos porque si", WTF? Ya somos dos, no me gusta nada. Bueno eso me alegra, porque siendo sincero, me preocupa que alguien me pida traición, eso no esta en mis planes. No es que te pierdas de mucho, salvo por algunos autores que se salen de ese cliché de la traición, poco y nada hay de interesante para leer en tema de fanfics, pero subo mis historias ahí yo mismo para evitar que algún baboso me las robe y las pase por suyas.

Un abrazo y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, el mas largo hasta ahora de esta historia.

Salut!

**Slender25**

Tu voto queda registrado amigo.

Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en las próximas historias.

****Ignasio365****

Lamento la tardanza, enserió, pero quiero calidad, sustancia sobre materia y el que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo es la prueba de que lo estoy haciendo bien y espero que disfrutes igual de este capitulo.

Gracias por lo que me toca, en serio me alegra que disfrutaras el espectáculo que plasme especialmente porque casi no existen historias donde se involucre a Yasaka, se podría decir que soy un pionero en la materia, espero que lo que plasme para Grayfia te haya complacido, porque créeme que ideas me sobraban y fue difícil elegir solo una, este es sin duda el mas largo de todos los capítulos y de verdad espero lo hayas gozado como nunca, en lo personal me duele no tener a mi mujer a mi lado pues escribiendo esto en serio me hizo falta, XD, en cuanto a la siguiente historia, para como van las cosas es precisamente esa la que va a ganar, MILF power papu, aunque quien lo empezara, no comas ansias, sera una deliciosa sorpresa.

Me estoy pensando lo del epilogo, hay muchas variables posibles, desde unas chicas embarazadas, hasta una compensación a las chicas que faltaron, lo tuyo requeriría un salto de tiempo de varios años por cierto, vamos que Kunou aun es solo una niña, precoz y todo pero niña a fin de cuentas.

**huese81**

Fantasma o no, me alegra que las leas, me parece genial que hayas disfrutado de las historias que escribí para Naruto y Fairy Tail y del mismo modo espero que disfrutes de la de DxD, luego de que esta termine tengo planeada lanzar la mas votada de DxD, pero me gusta tu idea, podría usarla mas adelante ya veré como proceder en ese caso y con que personajes trabajar.

**1kirit02**

¿A poco en serio me tarde tanto en actualizar?

Pues supongo que ya lo habrás reclamado, fuere lo que haya sido, XD.

Me alegra, espero que te gustara también el cierre de este, aunque en este caso mas que sorpresa fuera una especie de comedia trágica sobre el lio en el que esta metido el castaño.

Busco ante todo pulcritud en la escritura, vamos que me he topado con historias cuya gramática y ortografía dejan tanto que desear que es difícil seguirle el hilo, lo digo por experiencia.

No digo que sea marica porque lo crea así, es mas un comentario a la sátira que es en si mismo el que Vali sea tan desprovisto de interés por el sexo opuesto en si mismo.

A duras penas y se ha revelado que el chico tenga interés en algo que no sea pelear en realidad, no es tanto que le atraigan, mas bien es que a sus ojos es la parte mas femenina del cuerpo o algo así, aunque si va contra los gustos de Issei, no por nada es si anti tesis, cuando la rechazo, la verdad sea dicha es que actuó bien, porque como tal la nekomata no buscaba un lazo emocional, de hecho creo que hasta estaba tratando de forzarse a si misma a hacerlo al parecer y eso habría quedado mal, aunque con una mujer como Kuroka, hay que tenerlas bien puestas para no ceder a la tentación.

Vali viene con un trauma grave producto de los maltratos que sufrió y que hizo sufrir a su madre a causa de los celos de su padre y la crueldad de su abuelo, es obvio que eso lo deja en una mala posición respecto a las relaciones.

Estar tan al borde de la muerte solo lo fue haciendo mas cerrado, luego su búsqueda del poder, mas que por ambición es por su deseo de no volver a salir herido ni sentirse débil, poder protegerse a si mismo y los suyos, algo en lo que en Albion acabaría ayudándolo mucho a destacar.

Mas que la condición de Kuroka es lo que el cree, ambos se estarían forzando, porque originalmente Kuroka se sentía que debía tener esa responsabilidad, porque no es algo que se pueda decir, pero de haber aceptado, ambos habrían salido lastimados, eso sin contar el dolor posterior de no poder ser un buen padre por como tu dices, no tener realmente una figura paterna real, bueno a pesar de Azazel que hizo lo que pudo supongo, tarde o temprano eso estaba condenado al fracaso y creo que el lo sabía desde el principio, eso y que desde el principio quedo claro que Vali no gusta de Kuroka, así que desde un principio ni modo.

Claro que en el caso de Issei el motivo era diferente, digo, era su enemiga, una terrorista, a saber si no se trataba de alguna especie de trampa.

Creo que ahí si te confundes, Vali no tiene la esencia de Ophis en el, porque eso sería como decir que por sus venas corre su poder como en el caso de Issei, no, mas bien fue bendecido por ella, dándole libre acceso a su poder cuando lo requiera, pero como tal no hace parte de el, obviamente lo domina mas fácil porque en su caso el efecto no es tan devastador como con Issei que debe soportar sobre su cuerpo la carga del poder que le fue heredado, es por eso que a Issei le cuesta tanto, vamos que tiene que controlar el poder de un dios, no es poca cosa, aunque esta mejorando cada vez mas, si es bastante mas dragón de lo que parece, pero a diferencia de Issei, el no esta bajo la influencia de esa sangre como Issei, que recordemos que incluso antes de reencarnar en su nuevo cuerpo ya era un dragón bastante avanzado debido a que entrego su brazo.

Fue un buen debate, te lo aseguro, nada mas estimulante que una charla intelectual con dos puntos de vista tan bien fundamentados, te lo agradezco, en cuanto a tu voto, queda registrado, curiosamente el primero que no lo hace por la historia de la cocina con MILFs.

El de Rias se moverá dentro de un tono oscuro de auto descubrimiento o algo así, sera muy fácil confundirlo con una especie de NTR, pero te aseguro que no lo es, deberás estar muy atento a los detalles para darte cuenta de las pistas sobre que es lo que esta ocurriendo realmente, por cierto gracias por los elogios, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo historias de calidad.

Bueno sobre eso, dije que no escribiría NTR a Issei, es un vació legal que estoy aprovechando, ademas, con todo el NTR que le hacen otros escritores ya le tocaba a el estar del otro lado de la balanza, ¿no?, ademas, no es que tenga mucho derecho a replicar si el la dejo atrás para irse a pelear con un monstruo por 10,000 años, ¿de quien es la culpa ahí realmente?, digo pudo llevarla con el y así evitar que alguien mas se la quitara desde un principio.

Tal vez no te gusta es simplemente por la falta de una explicación lógica o plausible que permita la adición de esos personajes al harem de Issei, mira que si yo las voy a colocar en el harem de entrada ya tengo pensado como explicar tal cosa, como ya te habrás dado cuenta en este capitulo, ademas, en ese sentido soy como un demonio, disfruto hacer caer en la tentación a los lectores mas exigentes como tu en cuanto a trama.

Espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo y quedes a la espera del que se viene.

**Salad Silver**

Lamento la demora, pero quería un buen capitulo muy disfrutable y eso lleva su tiempo, igualmente con este que espero hayas disfrutado mucho.

Esa era la nota refrescante del capitulo, especialmente porque me gusta escribir sobre ellas cuando dejan de lado su actitud tan de la alta y se comportan como dos chicas de su edad, enamoradas y peleoneras, ademas de claro ir dando el enfoque de que si por acá llueve por allá no descampa y dejar ver que ellas también están que se suben por las paredes por el verano que están pasando obligadamente, la foto de Rias me pareció interesante que fuera ella la que lo hiciera en realidad, en cuanto a Akeno, mas de uno se quedara con la duda de si lacta de verdad o fue solo un estado de su actual condición, al menos hasta el siguiente capitulo, digo, este era para Grayfia, por eso no se revelo nada aun sobre la posible lactancia de la morena. Regresar a la acción regresaron, de hecho nunca dejaron de tener acción, pero para ellas no es lo mismo la papaya que el banano si es que me entiendes ahora ya sabes de hecho todos lo saben, como fue que llegaron a ese final en el capitulo anterior.

Entonces este capitulo te debió de encantar, digo, son mas de 30,000 palabras detallando la locura de tres dragones atravesando su celo por primera vez y las consecuencias de tratar de detenerlos, ahora puedo decirte ¡Reto de las 30,000 palabras superado!, ¡YEEEEEYYYY!

Espero disfrutaras este capitulo y espero tu apoyo en los futuros proyectos por llegar.

**x29**

Trate de hacerlo paulatino, incluso un tanto gracioso como jugaban a que si pero no, hasta que ambos decidieran aceptar que lo hacían, me alegra que convenciera (léelo, es gracioso, Yasaka es mas lanzada de lo que la plasme en esta historia en realidad), ademas la idea era que cayeran en el deseo y la depravación el uno por la otra, pero sin reducir la dignidad que cada uno tiene, especialmente Yasaka que es una líder de facción por encima de todo (lo de follar con su hija dormida a su lado, si, admito que ahí me pase tres pueblos, pero quería plasmar el grado de perversión al que llegaron una vez se entregaron sin trabas que no les importaba ni siquiera el peligro de ser descubiertos en tan comprometedora posición por una inocente niña). Dime, ¿se acercaba a lo que te imaginabas que le había pasado a Grayfia o no tanto?, ademas no se como tomarme lo de las cincuenta sombras, esa obra no termina de llamarme toda la atención que le dan otros (¿sodomizarla o dominarla?, porque son dos conceptos muy diferentes, de hecho son agujeros muy diferentes XD, aunque si, no soy ni el primero ni el ultimo, aunque espero que si el primero o uno de los primeros en mostrarlo con tanto detalle). Con todo dicho, espero disfrutaras mucho de este capitulo centrado en la peliplata, espero contar con tu apoyo en futuros proyectos y nos leemos pronto.

**Hyodoku**

Voto registrado. Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia y espero contar con el mismo para las siguientes.

**Mafyabkn**

Voto registrado, carajo esa historia esta arrasando en votos, en cuanto al de las madres, no eres el primero en decírmelo y se a cual te refieres.

**chisa782911**

No se si eso es un halago o no, así que gracias y te odio (hay que abarcar todas las posibilidades), en mi caso fue al contrario, llevaba rato deseando ver como era Yasaka y en cuanto la vi en HerO, buen se me cayo la baba, esta sacada de una puta peli porno, mamasota hermosa y ni que decir de las demás, especialmente de mi diosa Akeno, una oda a la lujuria que ella representa, especialmente en la escena del baño, en definitiva me gusta mas el diseño de HerO, saben explotar mejor ese lado coqueto pero tierno de la pelinegra, vamos que nos e cortan nada en lo referente a los besos, nada mas ver el que se dieron Rias e Issei en el baño, ahí mas que nunca odie al editor por evitar que ese momento se convirtiera en una escena digna de un Hentai. Volviendo al tema, hay que ver como hablar de Akeno me desconcentra, lo de masturbarse en la cara del chico mientras duerme, a poco no fue increíble, vamos que corta con la imagen digna que proyecta Yasaka y la deja como a una puta barata, lo de entregarse por primera vez por el culo es una cuestión de fetiche, ella se ha masturbado por el culo deseosa de tener una pareja que quisiera hacérselo por ahí, por eso es que dice lo de que le encanta por el culo, pues ya había jugado por ahí ella sola y ahora que lo probaba en toda regla descubre que es mejor de lo que se esperaba. En el canon se ha establecido el gusto particular del castaño por la leche, así que aquí explote eso aun mas colocando que lo bebe directamente de la "vaca", ahora cuando vio a Akeno lactar, ya te imaginaras, un nuevo suministro de leche fresca, como para no emocionarse.

Me alegra que te gustara el cap, te respondería el gesto del sombrero, pero resulta que yo tampoco tengo, XD, como para no sentirse turbado ante semejante espectáculo, vamos que si una MILF te sale diciendo la mitad de las cosas que esta le dijo a Issei vas a acabar muerto y con las bolas secas, pero te vas a ir contento maldita sea, la idea es tratar de plasmar personajes expresivos, vamos que una realción donde el sexo es en silencio es aburrida y mala, en cambio si puedes hacer chillar, berrear a tu pareja por el placer, eso te pone mas, ¿a que si? y créeme que con Akeno lo que menos voy a hacer es contenerme, es un personaje que ofrece mucho cuando se trata de fetiches guarros, creo que hasta ella los investigaría para pedirle luego a Issei probarlos.

Jajaja, ahí si use el recurso de las interrupciones en el canon solo para fastidiar un poco y mostrar también como creo que muchos querrían que fuera, es decir, que esa interrupción sea compensada con intereses luego, aunque si, tristemente el personaje de Asia paree estar solo para arruinar los ero momentos de las demás chicas con Issei, tal vez por eso Xenovia quiere que este presente desde el principio cuando ella esta con Issei, así no va a fastidiar porque la misma peliazul la invita a participar, si ella no quiere ya es cosa suya. Lo de los "nya" escritos es mas una cuestión de comedia donde Kuroka no puede evitar decir sus eróticos "nya" ni cuando escribe, como si fuera algo que esta arraigado muy profundo en ella.

Lo de la paternidad, recordemos que se supone que esos hijos vienen de una linea alterna, mas allá de que se confirma que Issei tendrá muchos hijos a futuro, no se que tanto se pueda tomar en cuenta esa linea, ademas eso de los malos padres conmigo no va, si tienes hijos entonces te esfuerzas por ser el padre que se merecen y punto, por eso plasme así la relación filial entre Issei y Kunou donde el le dedica algo de tiempo a la niña y vela por ella incluso en sus sueños.

Quien sabe si esta embarazada o no, que este lactando no es garantía de nada, digo, Yasaka lacta y cuanto tiempo lleva sin probar rabo hasta que Issei le dio el suyo, podría ser mas como Chisato y que sea cuestión de que la sobre excitación haga que sus pechos lacten, pero quien sabe, por ahora eso es un misterio, ellas pelean siempre cuando se trata de Issei, eso incluye quien es mas degenerada en la cama con el, por eso lo de que quien tiene las bragas mas mojadas, eso y que es un momento refrescante en la historia mostrando ese lado mas escondido de las chicas cuando actúan como lo que son y no como un par de Onee-samas, ahora ya sabes como carajos Grayfia termino metida en ese lio, que te pareció, ¿te gusto la ruta que elegí?

Estoy jugando con las entrelineas que dejo ese capitulo y la experiencia entre Grayfia e Issei en las aguas termales y explotándolo al máximo, si es o no un NTR, eso ya es cosa de la percepcion de cada quien, por cierto, si, Grayfia estaba borracha en esa ocasión, pero eso fue lo que le permitió interactuar de esa manera con el castaño, de otra forma jamas habría tenido el valor ni siquiera de pedirle que la llame su Onee-san, como veras, use un recurso obvio para explicar como acabo así la peliplata y como bien dices, tiene mucho que ver con la frustración acumulada, solo que se dejo ver de quien no debía y bueno de ahí en mas todo se fue al carajo, Sirzechs la dejo atras y le pidio efectivamente a Issei que la cuidara, creo que la esta cuidando demasiado bien ahora, XD, pero el se la busco y ahora se aguanta, Amor amor, no es... aun, pero eso esta destinado a pasar creo yo, si, creo que Grayfia servirá a Issei en el futuro como su maid personal o algo así, en cuanto a si la colocare en el harem o no, ¿pues tu que crees?, una opinión muy aceptada porque tiene bases, no completas pero las tiene, que te pareció el fetiche para Grayfia, básicamente una ninfomana reprimida, al final termino siendo una fiel exponente del dicho, señora en la calle (en este caso, maid en la calle) y semejante puta en la cama.

No se si insegura, al menos no es como inicio aquello luego de ver a Kuroka con collar, luego esta claro que tendrá que reafirmar que ella es su mujer y que en cuanto a ser una zorra fetichista no le gana nadie, ni siquiera una zorra MILF como Yasaka... ahora que lo pienso eso suena mal por donde lo mires.

Vamos, Akeno no necesita mas que estar con Issei para superarse cada vez mas en cuanto a los fetiches que quiere probar, en eso no le gana nadie, no creo que sea con las nalgas con lo que lo reciba, pero de que lo haría desnuda, eso si me lo creo, la diferencia en ese caso es que Si Akeno se masturba hasta orinarse en la cara de Issei, querrá que el este despierto y viendo como se comporta como ramera, su ramera e incluso que la ayude lamiéndola o algo así, antes de recibir su premio por ser una buena zorrita que sería una buena regada en el útero con leche caliente de dragón, venga va que me estoy poniendo muy guarro solo pensando en las posibilidades de lo que haría esa mujer con Issei, pero si, si Akeno llega a lactar, se las va a llevar de corbata a las demás pues tendrá todo el paquete, unas mega oppai, una perversión que rivaliza con la de Issei, cintura estrecha y caderas estrechas, unas piernas largas y torneadas y ademas de todo eso, vendrá cargada con leche materna que es lo que as le gusta al parecer al castaño, va a acabar bañada hasta el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo tanto por dentro como por fuera en la leche de su novio.


	9. Temporada de celo

Continuamos con la historia, de nuestro dragón de los pechos favorito en una aventura que muchos quisieran y que por fin se sale del cliché ridículo de la traicion.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **High School DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamietos

\- **Te lo advertí Aibou** \- Ser sellado en una Sacred Gear

\- _Necesito que te encargues de esto_ \- comunicación por sello u holograma.

**Temporada de celo**

**Capitulo 9: Temporada de celo  
**

Lo dicho por el dragón en la joya fue una revelación en todo el sentido de la palabra y que como consecuencia genero diversas reacciones de parte de las mujeres en el lugar y es que como no, si justo ahora que mas necesitaba controlar la situación, su compañero lo arruina todo al decidir compartir públicamente un dato así de impactante.

Tendría que hablar luego con el sobre cuando y sobre que debería hacer públicos ciertos temas, por su salud, no quería morir aun y de por si la situación ya era tensa antes de que esa lagartija abriera la boca, ahora solo esperaba salir vivo de todo este caos.

\- Ddraig, supón por un momento que soy bien idiota - necesitaba saber que quería decir todo aquello y ya que al parecer no estaba muy dispuesto a continuar, fue el quien empezó a hablar.

\- **Claro, no hay problema** \- la forma en que lo dijo lo enojo, pero también era su culpa por tan mala elección de palabras, igualmente por ahora solo quería respuestas, ya se encargaría en otra ocasión de la insolencia de su compañero.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme de que va eso que dijiste sobre la ultima etapa del celo?... por favor - al final no pudo evitar que su voz mostrara un poco del enojo que sentía en ese momento tras lo dicho por el dragón y el tic en su ceja mientras tenía un tanto fruncido el ceño tampoco era que disimularan mucho.

\- **No se como no lo entiendes Aibou, pero aquí va** \- cuando quería ciertamente ese dragón podía ser muy ofensivo en cuanto al uso de palabras se refería, - **como con toda especie, al final, el sexo no es mas que la búsqueda de dejar descendencia, continuar con las lineas de sangre, una forma de dejar una prueba de tu paso por el mundo** \- era un análisis profundo ciertamente, aunque la forma tan directa de decirlo los hacía sentir mal a todos los presentes por disfrutar tanto en el proceso.

Todos los presentes le prestaban atención, al menos por ahora, querían saber a donde quería llegar el dragón y entre menos lo interrumpiesen mas rápido llegaría al punto.

\- **El celo en las especies marca la fase de mayor fertilidad, incluso entre los seres sobrenaturales es un concepto que se aplica** \- irónicamente quienes mejor podían entender ese aspecto eran dos de las mujeres presentes al ser youkai, una una gata y la otra una zorra, - **tu caso no es diferente y te lo dije desde el primer día Aibou, el celo es tu búsqueda instintiva de lograr una progenie y en este momento justo ante las puertas del fin del proceso, es cuando con mayor fuerza lograra cumplir ese propósito** \- la forma en que dijo aquello era impactante pues acababa de decirle que incluso ahora cuando la llama del celo estaba por extinguirse su instinto aun luchaba por cumplir con el mas primitivo de los objetivos.

\- No lo entiendo Ddraig, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con lo que dijiste antes? - no lograba terminar de entenderlo, bueno, todo eso era nuevo para el, incluso con lo mucho que había aprendido en tan poco tiempo, esto era algo que estaba mas allá de el.

\- **Para hacerlo simple, ahora que tu temporada de celo esta a las puertas de terminar, tu instinto esta desbocado, inmerso en el simple deseo de cumplir el propósito del celo mismo, es decir dejar embarazadas a tus parejas y preservar tu linaje** \- en serio debía enseñarle a ese dragón a tener un poco de tacto, especialmente porque lo estaba haciendo sonrojar y no era al único.

\- T-Tiene sentido - miro incrédulo a Rias ante ese comentario, mas porque mientras lo decía no dejaba de desviar la mirada avergonzada, - b-bueno, si el celo termina, igual las oportunidades de maximizar la posibilidades de tener hijos, entonces antes de que se acabe usara t-todas sus fuerzas p-para.. ya sabes - era curioso como hace tan solo unos minutos atrás estaba bastante cómoda comportándose tan desvergonzada y ahora parecía que incluso la simple idea de mencionar el sexo la abochornaba, aunque claro, perdía efecto si se consideraba que aun ahora estaba desnuda, todas de hecho.

\- Esto sera divertido-nya - cuando entendió lo que estaba por pasar, Kuroka, fiel a su manera de ser dejo de preocuparse y prefirió aprovechar la oportunidad que parecía se le estaba presentando para asombro de todos, aunque era algo de esperarse tratándose de ella.

"¡Divertido mi trasero!", sin embargo Issei no pensaba igual, no es que seguir haciéndolo no le resultara tentador, porque valla que lo era, pero la situación... tal vez no era la mejor, especialmente por lo que aun debía resolver.

\- ¿Entonces Ise en este momento aun tiene energía para continuar ya que su celo esta por concluir? - Yasaka hablaba sorprendida, incluso entre los youkai, lago así no se veía, pero claro, debió suponer algo como esto considerando que estábamos hablando de los dragones y esa especie siempre debía de demostrar su supremacía, incluso en la cama al parecer.

\- **Exacto, toda su energía en este momento esta centrada en procurar dejar su linaje, creo que eso se nota fácilmente ya que incluso ahora mi compañero esta listo para seguir** \- no necesitaba decir aquello, todas podían ver como la poderosa erección del castaño parecía no disminuir ni un ápice, causando calor en sus entrepiernas ante la perspectiva que se presentaba ante ellas, - **en condiciones normales, para cuando todo esto finalmente acabe, lo mas seguro es que todas acabasen en embarazo o al menos aquellas marcadas por mi compañero, pero dada la naturaleza de todas las presentes, es difícil determinar el resultado** \- decir que estaban sorprendidas, era quedarse cortas, al parecer no todo sería así de fácil para ellas, especialmente para Kuroka, aunque eso la hizo sonreír, después de todo solo significaba que debía aplicarse con mas ganas a su propósito.

Irónicamente quien mas se impacto con ello no fue ni Rias, ni Akeno ni siquiera alguna de las dos youkai presentes, de hecho fue la hermosa peliplata quien pese a lo ocurrido se mantenía a una distancia prudente de todos, sopesando la posibilidad de abandonar la habitación, pero tras aquella revelación se impacto, Issei buscaba embarazarlas o al menos lo intentaba de manera inconsciente según lo que dijo el dragón sellado dentro del castaño.

Significaba que ella podría llevar en su vientre al hijo de su Ototo, inconscientemente se llevo una de sus manos al vientre al considerar esa posibilidad y aunque se reprochaba aquello, la realidad es que la idea no terminaba de disgustarle, ella e Issei formando su propia familia, no le parecía tan mal si era con el ni tampoco que debiera compartirlo le parecía mal, sin embargo pronto se reprendió por sus pensamientos, no debería de estar pensando cosas así, ella ya tenía a alguien en su vida y mas importante tenía un hijo no podía ser egoísta.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos pronto se desviaron a algo que le llamo la atención y era aquello que el dragón dijo sobre estar marcadas por Issei, recordó que algo parecido se dijo previo a que toda esa locura empezara y solo entonces se percato de un detalle que hasta ahora ni siquiera había llamado su atención.

Esa extraña marca en las entrepiernas de las cuatro féminas ante ellas, todas la poseían, tal vez de diferente color cada una pero con igual forma y patrón en cada caso, entonces lo entendió, esa era la marca de la que hablaban, la prueba de que eran las mujeres de Issei e inconscientemente bajo su mirada sobre su propia entrepierna buscando la misma marca en su piel.

No encontró nada y lo peor era que no sabía si aquello le aliviaba o molestaba, acababa de vivir una de las experiencias mas placenteras de su vida al lado del castaño y sus novias, se sentía culpable pues no era algo que ella debió hacer y tal vez eso impulsaba el sentimiento de alivio al no ver esa marca sobre su cuerpo, pero su lado de mujer era otro cantar, no se había sentido así de amada en mucho tiempo, de hecho el sentimiento que le brindo el castaño nunca lo había sentido antes y la idea de no volverlo a sentir era lo que impulsaba su disgusto por la falta de esa marca, sentía como si no hubiese significado nada en realidad y ese conflicto entre ambas partes de su ser era algo que no terminaba de entender.

mientras tanto con los demás implicados continuaron hablando mientras Grayfia se perdía en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a una conclusión.

\- Entonces no es totalmente seguro que terminemos en embarazo incluso en este ultimo esfuerzo de Ise, ya veo - Rias pensaba con cabeza fría sobre todo lo acontecido hasta el momento.

\- **Bueno, creo que ya he dicho todo cuanto debía hacer de su conocimiento, estoy seguro de que tienen otros temas de que hablar y otras actividades que realizar** \- nadie se opuso a su salida, tampoco es que tuviesen intención de retener mas al dragón con sus preguntas, así que no vieron mal que este se retirara de nuevo a su descanso, - **entonces me despido y Aibou... suerte** \- lo ultimo lo dejo intrigado pero pronto se empezó a sentir nervioso por las auras aterradoras que empezó a sentir, provenientes de dos de las mujeres presentes, una pelirroja y una pelinegra, aunque por alguna razón, era el aura de Rias la que lo aterraba mas, sentía que lo que sea que molestaba a Akeno no era con el, al menos no directamente.

\- Bien, ahora que eso quedo aclarado... - la voz tan aterradora que estaba usando Rias en ese momento no le gustaba, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no era bueno, - Ise, me puedes explicar, ¿qué demonios estuviste haciendo en las dos semanas que no nos vimos? - oh si, estaba metido en un buen problema y lo peor, no tenía como fingir inocencia cuando todas las pruebas estaban frente a el.

\- Mas importante aun... - ahora fue el turno de Akeno cuya voz prometía dolor y aunque le aterraba por alguna razón Issei no sentía tanto temor con ella como con Rias, y eso que en ese momento los ojos de la pelinegra estaban ocultos por el flequillo de su cabello, - Kuroka... ¡quitate ese collar del cuello de inmediato!, ¡tu ero neko desobligada y lujuriosa!, ¡ese collar es MIO! - casi se le cae la mandíbula al castaño luego de escuchar eso, solo para aumentar su incredulidad cuando la morena se le fue encima a la nekoshou con la firme intención de arrebatarle ese collar para mascotas que el chico compro en su momento movido por la lujuria y un extraño deseo fetichista de marcar a la gata como su propiedad.

Curiosamente cunado Kuroka vio a la semi ángel ir contra ella lejos de enfrentarla o burlarse de ella con algún comentario ofensivo, de hecho se comporto cual gato asustado, inicialmente su cuerpo se tenso ante la sorpresa, sus lindas orejas de neko se crisparon y sus colas se pusieron rectas hacía arriba, antes de lanzar un extraño sonido característico de los gatos parecido a un jadeo y luego empezar a correr tratando de huir de la enfadada pelinegra.

\- ¡NYAAAA!, ¡Ise, salvame-nya! - entonces la pelinegra llamo su atención en busca de ayuda mientras continuaba siendo correteada por Akeno por la habitación, algo que ciertamente solo consternaba aun mas al pobre castaño mientras que Rias solo suspiraba ante tan ridícula escena.

\- ¡NYA MI TRASERO! - grito furica la pelinegra mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de atrapar a esa sucia gata y quitarle su collar, estaba celosa obviamente, Issei no necesitaba otra mascota mas que ella y aun así, esa furcia se atrevía a quitarle el collar que por derecho le pertenecía a ella, oh si, la iba a matar luego de conseguir recuperar su propiedad o al menos así pensaba la chica.

Mientras tanto Yasaka veía toda la escena confundida sin entender porque al parecer ese collar era tan importante, "¿pero que la marca en nuestros vientres no es mas que suficiente prueba de quien es nuestro dueño?" sus pensamientos giraban en torno a ese detalle, sin embargo ver a ese par compitiendo por un trozo de cuero adornado que va alrededor del cuello la hizo pensar si acaso ella no debería llevar uno también, por lo cual se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, especialmente por lo agradable que le resultaba su propia imagen con un collar que la identificara como mascota de Issei y por ello no dejo de verlas mientras con una de sus manos escondía su boca con gracia.

Tal vez en otra ocasión le pidiese a su pareja que le diera uno a ella también, claro cuando todo esto se calmara.

Grayfia no sabía que hacer ahora, ver tan absurda escena la hizo sentirse fuera de lugar, frente a ella estaban cuatro mujeres desnudas que en su cuerpo revelaban su vinculo con el castaño como sus mujeres, sentía que ella no encajaba en todo eso, que no merecía estar ahí en ese momento, pero no podía irse, esa extraña lucha interna la mantenía anclada a su lugar, como si la realidad fuera que estuviese esperando a un ganador para decidir cual sería el rumbo que tomaría su vida a partir de ese momento, dejando de lado lo que quería en pro de dejar a su consciencia tomar la decisión que ella no se atrevía.

Finalmente las dos pelinegras acabaron envolviendo a Issei en su pleito cuando Kuroa transformándose en gato trepo hasta quedar en la cabeza del castaño en donde encontró refugio pues este por instinto la protegió de su celosa novia la cual al ver eso paso a hacerle un berrinche mientras lo tachaba de infiel y le preguntaba sobre si acaso ella no era una buena mascota para que necesitara buscarse otra.

Issei la consoló con besos mimos y alabanzas, calmándola lo suficiente como para que ella dejara de protestar y mejor escondiera su rostro en su pecho donde para su vergüenza empezó a aspirar su aroma como si quisiera drogarse con el, sin embargo para que todo quedara en paz debió prometerle a su mujer conseguirle un collar a ella también, pero claro, Akeno exigió uno mucho mejor que el ahora trozo de cuero barato que llevaba la nekoshou en su cuello según palabras de la semi ángel.

El problema es que eso se prestaba para una nueva pelea, ya que ahora la ofendida era la aun transformada en una neko, Kuroka quien empezó a ver hostilmente a Akeno tras su comentario, solo para encontrarse con una sonrisa burlona e incluso altiva de la mujer, lo cual obviamente, Rias se encargaría de detener antes de que otra ridiculez como la anterior volviese a ocurrir.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente, compórtense las dos, son adultas por el maou, compórtense como tal! - las fuertes palabras de Rias las detuvieron de seguir peleando, aunque que lo dijera estando desnuda no es que diera el impacto que buscaba, menos considerando que tanto Akeno como Kuroka sabían que Rias no era mejor que ellas, solía dejarse llevar muy fácil por su rabia y en ocasiones comportarse incluso mas absurda que cualquiera con sus berrinches.

De hecho cuando Akeno le dijo de forma secreta en sus palabras el detalle de que llevaba las ultimas dos semanas masturbándose oliendo la ropa interior de Issei Rias se sonrojo al captar el mensaje, cosa que empeoro cuando Kuroka regresando a su forma humana le llamó la ero princesa del switch, lo ultimo sonrojandola pero haciéndola enojar, sin embargo logro recuperar la compostura para dirigir su enojo al culpable de todo, si, a su Ise.

\- Como sea... Ise, aun no respondes a mi pregunta - Isei se puso tenso de nueva cuenta, atrás quedo lo mucho que disfrutó tener a Akeno restregándole sus enormes oppai por el torso mientras peleaba con Kuroka, ahora se encontraba solo frente a Rias que lo miraba incriminatoriamente y sin saber como decirle las cosas ahora sin que sonaran mal, buena mas de lo que ya sonaban solo viendo la escena.

\- Etto... - ni siquiera sabía que decir que no acabara en su mente tostado por un rayo de Akeno o con el cuerpo entumido gracias a algún ataque de Rias, pero debía decir algo, era peor si se quedaba callado y el lo sabía, - esto era lo que t-trataba de decirle antes, v-veran, poco después de que se fueran hace dos semanas... - así encontrando el valor para hablarles y considerando que a falta de una excusa lo mejor era decir las cosas tal cual pasaron, al menos así esperaba que le abonaran algo por su sinceridad a la hora de su castigo.

¿Estaban sorprendidas?, si obviamente y quien no cuando el chico contó todo con pelos y señales, no tenía caso ocultar nada en este punto y claro las otras dos implicadas en esto no se cortaron y relataron con vigor como se sintieron morir por el exceso de placer al que Issei las sometió, ¿estaban enfadadas?, si, no lo negarían, tras escuchar lo que hicieron estaban enfadadas, pero curiosamente no era tanto con el castaño, era mas consigo mismas pues a sus ojos, de haber estado presentes,habrían sido ellas también participes de toda esa locura porno, aunque quizás el termino correcto no era enfado, mas bien eran celos, pero esta era la parte sorprendente, si se les preguntaba a todas y eso incluia a Grayfia, si luego de escuchar todas las depravaciones que el castaño dragón realizo con el par de youkais, ¿estaban excitadas?, la respuesta era un rotundo si, la sola imagen mental de ser ellas quienes recibieran ese trato, ser sometidas a los desos y caprichos del castaño, estaban a solo una imagen mental mas de que sus coño parecieran diques rotos por la cantidad de jugos que desbordaban, al menos así se notaba con Rias y Akeno, de Grayfia era difícil saber el grado de su excitación pues se encontraba aun sentada en la cama impidiendo saber su actual estado.

Claro esta que por encima de todo, para Rias, esto merecía una reprimenda, por mucho que le fascinara la fogosidad de su novio, por mucho que estuviera de acuerdo con el hecho de que inevitablemente el acabaría teniendo un harem, por mucho que se muriera de ganas de probar sobre sus carnes todas las experiencias que acababa de escuchar de parte de los implicados, por encima de todo eso, ella era la matriarca de ese harem, debía de imponer el orden por encima de todo y castigar a su macho si s que este se portaba indebidamente, así que era hora de impartir castigo.

Por eso y sin que Issei se diera cuenta la pelirroja se acerco a el y con su mano derecha atrapo su ahora morcillona polla, cosa nada extraña luego del tiempo que trascurrió durante la explicación del chico, y dejo que su molestia se hixiera externa al pasar a apretar la polla del castaño con algo de fuerza trayendo de vuelta a la realidad de la situación a su novio el cual ante tan abrupto gesto no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor ante las crueles acciones sobre su miembro de parte de la mujer que amaba.

\- Mattaku, en serio que eres travieso Ise - lo decía con una mueca de enfado mientras lo veía directamente y mientras tanto el solo podía tratar de resistir el dolor que le suponía el que ella le estuviera ya no solo apretando el pene, también retorciéndolo ligeramente, - creo que tengo que educar adecuadamente a esta sucia polla tuya - entonces, la chica dejo de torturar el miembro de su novio y en su lugar empezó a masajearlo arriba y abajo lo cual transformo rápidamente todo el dolor en placer y como era de esperarse su polla volvió a estar totalmente dura y caliente.

\- ¿R-Rias? - el chico la miro confundido, en serio que no entendía a las mujeres, hasta hace solo segundos, estaba seguro de que ella estaba molesta y que la idea de que quizás le arrancara la polla no era del todo descabellada y ahora allí estaba, masturbandolo mientras lo veía divertida e incluso un tanto traviesa y juguetona, por lo cual estaba bastante desubicado en cuanto a como proceder en ese momento.

\- Tu castigo Ise, por serme infiel, sera que hasta que tu celo termine deberás complacerme por completo - lo veía lujuriosa y coqueta mientras no dejaba de frotarle la verga dejándolo atónito ante lo que acababa de decir, - de hecho no solo a mi, a todas las presentes, esa sera tu penitencia por jugar con el corazón de tantas doncellas - era oficial, jamas entendería a esa mujer, es decir, ¿que clase de castigo era ese?, de hecho, ¿si quiera se podía considerar un castigo?, porque para el era mas un premio que otra cosa, sin embargo asintió rápidamente cuando la vio esta vez verlo un tanto mas fijamente como si esperara su respuesta y claramente una negativa no estaba dentro de las opciones.

Era raro lo que acababa de hacer, pro nada en su relación con su novio era precisamente normal, ella sabía desde hace mucho que conforme siguieran avanzando era muy probable que el castaño aumentara el numero de mujeres que lo amaban, así que ya se había hecho a la idea, ahora lo único que quería era una confirmación de que no importa cuantas mujeres llegaran a su vida, ni cuan hermosas fueran cada una de ellas, el nunca dejaría de amarla como la amaba ahora y la mejor manera de sentir tal cosa, era a través de su cuerpo, con ese lenguaje que solo dos personas que se aman y son realmente compatibles son capaces de hablar y también porque ya no soportaba el ardor en su coño luego de imaginar a su Ise destrozando una y otra vez el coño y el culo de una mujer tan importante e influyente como Yasaka, su novio era un verdadero semental y quería volver a sentir esa pasión y fogosidad destrozando sus entrañas.

De repente y antes de que se dijera algo mas, entre las piernas del chico un enorme y húmedo placer lo invadió y de paso saco a Rias de balance al ver que su mano había sido retirada de su posición tan bruscamente y al ver hacia abajo se encontró con su reina con el pene del castaño enterrado hasta el fondo de su garganta praticandole una felación totalmente ansiosa.

Era difícil culparla si hasta hace unos segundos estaba viendo como su mejor amiga le retorcía la polla a su amado esposo sin consideración alguna como si quisiera arrancársela, algo que la puso ansiosa y de ser necesario lista para entrar en batalla con la pelirroja por hacerle daño a su hombre, por eso cuando la vio soltar tan fiero agarre se tranquilizo y el alma le volvió al cuerpo, mientras que luego de escuchar lo que se traía entre manos la pelirroja sonrió con sorna hacia su amiga, podría engañarse todo lo que quisiera a si misma con que eso era un castigo, pero ella no necesitaba justificarse, la pelinegra quería que su amado tomara esa enorme barra de carne y le expandiera las paredes de cada agujero en su cuerpo y de ser necesario que creara nuevos para saciar su lujuria y no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer en ese aspecto, si su rey quería fingir que no era eso lo que ella deseaba también era su problema.

Por eso y aprovechando el momento de descuido que tuvieron todas, especialmente Rias, se abalanzo presurosa sobre el miembro del castaño al cual tenía planeado compensarlo por tan horrible trato de parte de su amiga y usaría su húmeda y pegajosa garganta para cumplir ese objetivo.

\- Mi pobre Ise... no te preocupes, Akeno esta aquí para consentirte un montón luego de que ese ogro de cabello carmesí te hiciera sufrir tanto - fue todo lo que dijo en el único momento en que separo su boca de la polla de su novio antes de volver a aplicarse en su auto impuesta con tal vez demasiado placer tarea, aunque igual no desaprovecho la ocasión para fastidiar a la pelirroja, así era su naturaleza, no lo podía evitar, menos con Rias con quien siempre había tenido una rivalidad por el cariño de Issei desde que ambas cayeron enamoradas de el.

Por su parte en ese momento, tras las palabras de Akeno y viendo como monopolizaba con su garganta el miembro del castaño, la pelirroja empezó a enfurecerse, de hecho en ese momento una vena se resaltaba en su sien al ver el descaro de su reina y ya se preparaba para contraatacar contra la depravada entre las piernas de su novio cuando su atención fue requerida en otro punto.

\- Anone, acaso las palabras de Rias-sama nos incluye a nosotras también - quien llamo su atención era de hecho la líder de los youkai de Kyoto quien si bien pregunto por ella y la nekoshou, la realidad es que solo le interesaba su persona, estaba ansiosa por la respuesta, respuesta que quería fuera positiva y el constante roce entre sus piernas para calmar su creciente excitación, de verdad quería la confirmación de la mujer principal del chico para ella también oder dar rienda suelta a sus deseos en ese momento.

La pelirroja suspiro, pero luego sonrio calidamente hacia la rubia antes de contestar, - como dije antes, debe complacernos a todas las presentes, eso la incluye a usted Yasaka-sama - lo curioso es que por estar pendiente de la mujer no se percato de que la otra pelinegra en el cuarto, había salid de su campo de visión.

\- ¡Nyaaaa!, Ise-nya, continuemos haciendo gatitos-nya - luego la escucho cerca a ella y cuando giro en dirección de la voz, encontró a la nekomata justo al otro lado de Issei mientras hacía que una de las manos del castaño presionara uno de sus enormes pechos sacandole un gemido para luego salir con ese comentario sobre los gatitos, suspiro resignada pues debió vérselo venir, especialmente de alguien tan directa como Kuroka quien no era la primera vez que en su cara dejaba claro sus intenciones para con su novio.

Y luego de eso antes de cualquier otra cosa, sintió una nueva presencia cerca de ella, vio en otra dirección y esta vez frente a Isse estaba la rubia kitsune quien luego de verlo ansiosa un momento esperando que le prestara atención, en cuanto el castaño la vio no se contuvo y reclamo los labios del chico con desesperación, al parecer ella también estaba al borde de la locura luego de revivir incluso lo que habían hecho esa mañana.

Rias al ver a esas tres mujeres sobre Issei se sorprendió por su asertividad, pero solo duro un segundo antes de salir de su estupor y gritar, - ¡chotto mate!, no me dejen afuera, yo también quiero que Ise me consienta - y rápidamente tomo la mano libre del castaño para como la nekoshou llevarla a su pecho para que el chico que amaba jugara con ellos a placer sacandole mas de un gemido en el proceso.

Mientras ahora el castaño era atendido y atendía a cuatro mujeres a la vez, lejos de ellos, en una cama se encontraba una peliplata que veía toda la escena con total sorpresa y ¿por que no decirlo también? muchos celos, tal pasión, tal entrega, tanta armonía mientras el castaño repartía de manera equitativa el amor que tenía por esas mujeres, no pudo evitarlo, pero pronto su mente puso una imagen ante ella, donde en ese grupo, ella también se encontraba, amando al castaño y dejando que el la ame.

Luego de lo vivido sabía que en los brazos de Issei encontraría justo eso que creía haber perdido, el amor que su corazón tanto demandaba y que sentía que había perdido ese día cuando perdió a su esposo al sellarse a si mismo en esa dimensión junto al peor monstruo que existía en su mundo, pero no podía ser, por mucho que su mente le dijera que corriese a los brazos del castaño, por mucho que su cuerpo ahora se sintiera propiedad de su pequeño y pervertido hermanito, sin importar lo celosa que se sentía al ver a esas mujeres robarle la atención del castaño, no podía ceder, tenía obligaciones que atender y responsabilidades que no podía dejar, no podía ser egoísta solo porque quería sentirse amada una vez mas, ¿o si?.

Tan inmersa se encontraba en su debate mental, que no se percato cuando Rias fijo su vista en ella al ver que se quedaba en su lugar totalmente ausente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y por eso se sorprendió cuando escucho su nombre salir de los finos labios de su cuñada, - Grayfia - la vio como le sonreía mientras le extendía la mano como invitándola a unirse a ellas mientras no dejaba de disfrutar de las caricias de su novio.

\- Creo haber dicho todas, eso tambien te incluye a ti Onee-sama, asi que ven comparte con nosotras este momento - le sonreía con calidez pese a que continuaba ahogándose en ese placer que su novio le daba en ese momento, cuando la vio ahí sentada, entendió que ahora libre del efecto del alcohol y los afrodisíacos, debía de sentirse abrumada por sus pensamientos y se cortaba de querer participar de aquello que ella misma vio como su amada Onee-sama deseaba que ocurriera y supuso que solo necesitaba un empujón que la animara a dejar que su corazón tuviera lo que quería, - solo si tu así lo quieres claro esta - ella quería que Grayfia fuera feliz, lo lamentaba por su hermano, pero Grayfia merecía ser feliz y si ella podía ayudarla a alcanzar esa felicidad felizmente le brindaría su ayuda, pero no iba a forzarla, al final la decisión era solo de la peliplata.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues no se esperaba aquello de parte de la pelirroja, una parte de ella le decía que se fuera, que ya se había equivocado lo suficiente ese día y la otra parte de ella le decía que no se negara a ese sentimiento que tenía en ella, que dejara que la abrigara y le diera ese confort que creyó jamas volvería a sentir.

No sabía que hacer, tenía tanto miedo de no tomar las decisiones adecuadas y por primera vez en no sabía cuanto tiempo se sintió perdida en su vida, pero al ver al castaño una vez mas, recordó lo que acababan de vivir juntos, la pasión, el placer, pero por encima de todo el amor, se sintió tan amada, tan completa, tan feliz, ¿de verdad estaba tan mal querer sentirse así de nuevo?, entonces tomo su decisión y llevando su mano a su corazón decidió enviar sus miedos a lo profundo de su ser, parar de dejar que esos miedo determinaran sus acciones y permitir que alguien mas la protegiera para variar.

"Solo por esta vez, solo por esta vez, permítete ser egoísta y piensa solo en ti", con ese pensamiento aflorando en su cabeza, la maid tomo su decisión y resuelta se acerco a la pelirroja para tomar su mano y aceptar su invitación, cambiando su posición con Yasaka y Yasaka con Rias quedando la pelirroja a espaldas del castaño para empezar a frotar sus enormes pechos por la espalda de su novio mientras la rubia era quien ahora recibía las caricias sobre sus pechos por parte del castaño y la peliplata se colocaba frente al chico que tenía tan aturdido su corazón.

El castaño pese a todo lo que sentía era muy consciente de su entorno, por eso cuando vio a la peliplata parada frente a el, se sorprendió grandemente, ¿acaso que estuviese ahí en ese momento significaba lo que el creía que significaba? eso era algo que necesitaba averiguar, - Grayf... - no termino siquiera de decir su nombre cuando la mujer sello sus labios con uno de sus dedos indicándole que guardara silencio.

\- Por favor, no digas nada - le pidió, casi le suplico aquello, aun sentía miedo y escucharlo decir cualquier cosa podía hacer que se retractara de la decisión que acababa de tomar, - solo, amame con todas tus fuerzas por esta ocasión, hazme sentir de nuevo como una mujer amada... por favor - era sorprendente lo que acababa de escuchar, pero mentiría si dijera que el no sentía nada por esa mujer, quizás era la única mujer que había logrado hacer que en algún modo llegara a odiar al maou pelirrojo por su suerte al tenerla.

Como fuera, el no era un cobarde y no retrocedería a sus convicciones, afrontaría los retos que lo que estaba por hacer le llegaran a traer con eso en mente asintió a la petición de la peliplata y con un 'lo prometo' sello el trato, fuera para siempre o solo hasta que su celo terminara, la amaría hasta que doliera, porque no sabía como amar de otra forma.

Con todo dicho, Grayfia solo sonrió con amor y con una lagrima de felicidad resbalando de sus bellos ojos de rubí se acerco al castaño para con un beso sellar aquella promesa entregándose por fin a aquello que en el fondo quería pero tanto temor le daba tomarlo, beso al que el castaño pese a su situación, correspondió como se debía, entregándose a la misma pasión que la mujer ante el.

Y mientras todo eso ocurría entre la inusual e inesperada pareja, las otras cuatro féminas veían con una sonrisa cálida todo aquello, alegrándose por la peliplata antes de como ellos dejar que la pasión tomara el control, especialmente con la semi ángel la cual ahora se empleaba mas a fondo en la felación que le daba al castaño mientras se masturbaba fuertemente ya que ahora no solo podía sentir los jugos de Ise en su boca, si no que sobre su cabeza sentía como goteaban los jugos de la peliplata bañándola en su esencia de doncella, lo cual acabo aumentando su morbo y deseo de correrse mientras se bañaba en la esencia tanto de su novio como de su admirada Onee-sama, por lo cual llevo los dedos de su mano restante hacia arriba para que jugaran con el chorreante coñito de la peliplata que nada mas sintió los finos intrusos empezó a gemir de placer, gemidos que morían en la boca del castaño que se sentía cada vez mas cerca de su propia liberación, liberación que finalmente llego cuando la pelinegra le aplico un garganta profunda de manera súbita mientras no dejaba de besar a la maid.

Luego de ese primer orgasmo en esta nueva etapa, la pelinegra se separo de su pene solo para dejarle ver su boca repleta con su esencia antes de tragarla, asegurándose de ser todo lo ruidosa posible en el momento que lo hacía, demostrándole lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando y luego abriendo su boca de nuevo para que verificara que no quedaba rastro de su simiente en ella.

Como era de esperarse esa conducta de su lasciva novia solo lo calentó mas, su sangre quemaba y sus instintos de aparearse estaban desbocados, por si fuera poco al ver a los purpúreos ojos de la semi ángel los encontró ahogados por la lujuria, cegados por el deseo y un brillo que lo llamaba a tomarla y hacerla enloquecer de placer y era justamente eso lo que pensaba hacer no solo con ella si no con todas las ahí presentes.

Cuando finalmente le dieron un poco de espacio al verlo tan estático sin responder a las caricias de ninguna de ellas, vieron como su cabello cubría sus ojos un momento para luego percatarse de que sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza como si meditara algo y al segundo siguiente cuando los abrió de golpe, un dulce escalofrió recorrió sus hermosos y curvilíneos cuerpos.

No era para menos si en ese momento vieron los ojos de Issei cambiados, ya no eran de ese color miel tan característico, ahora eran de color rojo y su pupila estaba rasgada, la ultima vez que lo vieron así, Rias y Akeno recordaban que sus ojos eran verdes, al parecer en este momento el chico estaba aun peor que en esa ocasión y se alegraron de que esta vez fueran mas, pues si el color de sus ojos era indicativo de lo ansioso que estaba, dudaban que solo las dos fueran capaces de satisfacerlo sin morir en el proceso.

A ojos de las otras tres mujeres, el intenso color de esos ojos las quemaba, sometía a sus cuerpos a su antojo solo con posar su mirada en ellas y eso les daba una idea de lo que significaba el final del celo para un dragón, justo como dijo el dragón rojo dentro del chico, en este momento el no las dejaría ir hasta que sus bolas estuviesen vacías y aun después de eso continuaría follandolas hasta embarazarlas o al menos intentarlo y dos de ellas no pudieron mas que emocionarse ante la idea.

Asumiendo el reto que era en este momento satisfacer a su pareja, en cuanto el extendió sus brazos y las llamo para que se acercasen con una voz cargada de deseo, sin dudar un solo segundo se acercaron a el para juntos entre caricias y besos acercarse a la cama hasta caer en ella y dar rienda suelta al deseo que todos sentían en ese momento.

Pronto la temperatura de aquel cuarto volvió a subir, incluso se podría decir que era aun mayor que la alcanzada cuando solo eran cuatro, el aroma a sexo predominaba y los gemidos estaban a la orden del día, aquel día aun no acababa y ya proyectaba mucho de lo que sería atender al castaño en esta ultima etapa de su celo, entonces un pensamiento colectivo llego a las cinco féminas casi que al mismo instante, "y pensar que aun faltan 24 horas".

Para ese momento la situación no podía ser mejor para el chico, tres bellas mujeres acostadas boca abajo en la enorme cama, una pelirroja, una rubia y una pelinegra con orejas de gato estaban en ese momento atendiendo su enorme y dura erección, usando sus manos para masajear el tronco mientras con sus húmedas y viscosas lenguas recorrían el enorme falo lubricandolo y por que no decirlo, también saboreandolo como el mas exquisito de los manjares.

En cuanto a las dos féminas restantes, la semi ángel se encontraba en este momento recorriendo con su lengua el pecho masculino centrándose particularmente en sus pezones mientras que por su parte la peliplata del grupo había sujetado con su mano la cabeza del castaño para que no se atreviese a desviar su mirada de ella, cosa que no tenía intención de hacer de todos modos y de esa forma tenía reclamados sus labios en un caliente y húmedo beso donde ciertamente el intercambio de saliva entre ambos amantes era mas que evidente.

\- Hnn... mmmmmmmh - entre beso y beso era todo lo que la peliplata era capaz de pronunciar, simples jadeos que demostraban su necesidad de mas y claro que el le daría mas, después de todo en ese momento se había percatado de algo que jamas se llego a imaginar de la peliplata, era una mujer adicta a las caricias y las mas elementales pruebas de amor, los besos eran su mayor debilidad y lo había demostrado pues mientras las demás alternaban posiciones para todas poder jugar con su pene, la hermosa peliplata no se separaba de su costado izquierdo exigiendo saciar su sed de mas y mas besos, algo que encantado complacía, era obvio que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de incluso reclamar esos carnosos y rosados labios como suyos tanto como su corazón deseara y vaya que tenía un corazón codicioso y egoísta.

\- Fu fu fu... tus pezones están erectos - de pronto escucho a Akeno hablar, se veía hermosa con su cabello suelto y demasiado erótica mientras jugaba con uno de sus pezones el cual como ella dijo, se encontraba totalmente erecto, pero como culparlo si ella no dejaba de pasar su obscena y húmeda lengua sobre el, igual no es que pudiese responderle aunque quisiera pues estaba bastante ocupado atendiendo la demandante boca de Grayfia y por si fuera poco, la zona de sus pezones ahora estaba cagada con a saliva de su novia pelinegra la cual lamía con deleite, ya no solo su pezón y su propia saliva, si no también el sudor que manaba de su cuerpo, haciendo de eso un cóctel demasiado intoxicante para la joven morena que a cada segundo se calentaba mas y as como si el cuerpo de su novio fuera un afrodisíaco demasiado potente en si mismo.

\- Esta cubierto de sudor y pre semen, pero no sabe nada mal-nya... nnn - mientras tanto en la zona baja de su cuerpo, Kuroka lanzo su propio comentario que lejos estaba de ser un reproche en su contra, por el contrarió se la podía ver bastante concentrada en dejar que la esencia de ese falo se impregnara profundamente en cada una de sus papilas gustativas mientras jugaba con la punta cerca de la base de la polla y ronroneaba en el proceso por el gusto que sentía.

\- Nnm, geez... se ha puesto demasiado duro - por su parte Rias si que se quejo, no porque la tuviera tan dura, si no porque con lo dura que la tenía se la quería quedar para ella sola y no podía hacerlo en realidad, por eso en ese momento estaba torturando su polla al como Kuroka, usar su lengua para acariciar la base del eje desde otro punto, mas concretamente justo sobre el canal de la uretra haciéndole temblar de placer al castaño.

\- Mmmmh... mmmh - por su parte Yasaka no perdía tiempo hablando, después de todo ella tenía la mejor parte, había logrado quedarse con la punta del pene la cual chupaba a placer bebiendo todo el liquido pre seminal que de esa polla brotaba, ademas de que también tenía su mano sobre la mitad de la polla bombeando con el fin de ordeñar aun mas jugos, específicamente uno mas lechoso y espeso.

El chico no hablaba en lo absoluto hasta ahora, demasiado centrado en lo que sentía como para querer perder el tiempo con palabras, pero igual tarde o temprano tendría que hablar para poder guiar a sus lujuriosas amantes.

\- Mmmh, me pregunto si ¿esta es tu primera orgia Ise? - Akeno le predgunto mientras le chupaba uno de sus pezones, aunque conocía la respuesta, si bien hace rato estuvo con Grayfia, Rias y ella, la realidad es que se encargo primero de Grayfia y luego de ellas, así que no fue una orgía propiamente dicha, aun así quería escucharlo de sus labios, decirle que esta sería su primera vez, todo con el fin de alimentar su creciente morbo.

\- Um... ya lo sabes Akeno, esta sera mi primera orgía verdadera - no se molesto en ocultarlo, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que se proponía su pelinegra novia y esos ojos cargados de deseo tampoco es que fueran buenos ocultando sus intenciones, si tanto quería ser una morbosa, entonces el alimentaría ese morbo hasta el límite.

\- Ise da la impresión de estar en celo durante todo el año, pensé que tendría mucha mas experiencia - esta vez fue Yasaka quien hablo tras la revelación, pero estaba lejos de ser una burla, solo le sorprendía que para todo lo que le hizo durante el tiempo que se dedico a follarla fuera aun tan inexperto en las cuestiones del sexo, aunque suponía dado lo que sabía del castaño, que todo lo que sabía provenía del porno que seguramente veía al ser todo un pervertido, quizás incluso le conseguiría material pornográfico exclusivo para alentar su imaginación.

Como fuera, en ese momento la zorra rubia había cambiado la posición y mientras le hablaba se dedicaba junto a la gata pelinegra a lamer la base de la polla del castaño mientras era Rias quien se encontraba chupándole la punta esta vez, aunque claro esta, las posiciones en la cama no habían cambiado en lo mas mínimo.

\- Esta sera mi primera vez también - Grayfia se atrevió a admitir aquello, sorprendiéndolas a todas pero aumentando la imagen que tenían de ella como toda una doncella, aunque eso no impidió que continuara besándose con el chico, - vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo juntos, Ise - quería sentirse que estaban unidos en esta experiencia, por eso su ultimo comentario, aunque era curioso que fuera capaz de hablar tan fácilmente mientras continuaba el beso con el chico, esta vez dejándole ver a las otras cuatro mujeres como sus lenguas jugaban de manera tan obscena.

De hecho ninguno de los presentes tenía experiencias de ese tipo, la mas cercana era Kuroka quien en un momento de máximo calor lo había hecho con dos mujeres a la vez, aun así ninguna dio marcha atrás, querían vivir esa experiencia y sabían que en manos de Issei quien las amaba tanto ninguna saldría lastimada, confiaban en el lo suficiente como para atreverse a probar tal cosa cuando la gran mayoría de las presentes aun se podría decir que eran unas primiparas en cuestiones de sexo.

\- Ahh... este pene es tan sucio y pervertido - una vez mas llamo la atención la rubia del grupo cuando junto a sus dos compañeras en el juego sobre el pene del castaño se juntaron contra la punta de esa polla saboreandola cada una a su manera, - aun puedo saborear el esmegma, mmm... - no es que realmente hubiese rastros de aquella sustancia, pero Yasaka aun tenía presente ese sabor de todas las veces que limpio esa polla con su boca en la ultima semana, por lo cual para ella era bastante fácil reconocer su sabor y pese a que sabía por lo que vio al entrar, que su esposo había estado follando, aun podía sentir ese sabor tan obsceno sobre su pene, era como si de hecho lo produjera a propósito para incitarla a que lamerla y no se estaba negando a eso, pues lamia bajo la punta como si quisiera limpiar aquella sustancia de su miembro.

\- Pero... mmmhhh... a mi me gushta ashí - esta vez era Rias quien hablaba mientras chupaba y estiraba la piel de la polla de su novio al tiempo que admitía que ese sabor tan sucio que tenía su polla le encantaba, no por nada se la paso la semana previa a que el celo de su novio iniciara con la polla del castaño enterrada en su garganta en mas de una ocasión, le había agarrado un gusto bastante particular a la misma, aunque eso no la distrajo de jugar estirando cada vez mas la piel de la polla como si fuera una especie de juguete.

\- Mmmphh, este aroma y sabor es irresistible-nya - mientras tanto Kuroka había decidido recorrer la polla desde la mitad del tronco hasta llegar a la punto una y otra vez con su lengua, por lo cual no podía evitar estremecerse ante el sabor y obviamente también ante el aroma que desprendía, aroma que se aseguraba de aspirar profundamente al aplastar su nariz contra la obscena carne cuando terminaba de subir con su lengua todo para olisquear tan fuerte como pudiera el aroma varonil que la estaba enloqueciendo.

\- Nnn... mmmhn, degustar este sabor - no supo cual de ellas lo dijo, estaba demasiado aturdido en ese momento ante la sensación de las tres lenguas jugando bajo la cabeza de su polla como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que la húmeda y deliciosa sensación de su primera felación triple mentiras las tres chicas parecían drogarse con el sabor al lamer cada vez con mas intensidad la punta de su polla.

Como si fuera poco cuando dejaron de torturar su polla con sus lenguas sobre la punta no fue porque tuviesen intención de dejarlo descansar, por el contrarío, cambiaron una tortura por otra y ahora Rias estaba chupando la punta de su pene como una aspiradora mientras Yasaka y Kuroka se dedicaban a lamerle y mordisquearle suavemente las bolas como si las estuviese estimulando para que se sobrecargaran de esperma para ellas.

\- Puaahhh - Rias soltó ese extraño sonido en cuanto dejo ir su polla un momento, ni siquiera sabía como interpretar aquella expresión de parte de su novia carmesí, pero si sabía algo, ella estaba disfrutando demasiado de esto como para que ese sonido significara algo negativo.

\- Nyaaaa... lo lameré para limpiarlo - aquel comentario surgido de la boca de la nekomata estaba impulsado por su lívido al ver todo el eje libre para ella tras la salida momentánea de Rias que estaba degustando la sensación en su boca y claro esta al ver como aquella gorda polla se encontraba hecha un desastre húmedo y viscoso producto de la saliva de las tres mujeres, por ello no tardo ni un segundo en pasar su lengua por todo el eje, según ella limpiándolo hasta terminar, - ahora parece un verdadero y adecuado pene adulto - fue el comentario que termino de lanzar Kuroka cuando vio aquel falo limpio y reluciente luego de que termino de limpiarlo con su lengua.

Aunque poco le duro la pulcritud a ese miembro cuando al segundo siguiente las tres mujeres de nueva cuenta estaban lamiéndolo por toda su longitud o en el caso de Rias chupándole la punta tanto como podía.

\- ¡Uwaahh!, si lo chupas tan fuerte - se removió el chico al sentir que no resistiría mas ante las atenciones que recibía, de hecho se sorprendía lo mucho que había durado hasta ahora, mas cuando Grayfia dejo de besarlo para pasar a acompañar a la semi ángel donde ahora jugaba con su pezón libre con su lengua mientras las tres mujeres que se habían adueñado de su pene no dejaban de torturar su eje con sus sensuales y lascivas caricias, - ¡AA¡HHH! - y ya no pudo contenerse mas, era demasiado para cualquier hombre.

Acabo corriéndose con fuerza esta vez en la boca de Rias pero con tal fuerza y en tal cantidad que buena parte de su semen se termino escapando de la boca de la pelirroja y escurriendo por su polla camino abajo, cosa que Kuroka y Yasaka no desaprovecharon para que en cuanto el semen epmezó a bajar, las dos youkai empezaron a subir con sus lenguas por el eje recogiendo too el semen en su bocas tragando lo recogido antes de volver a empezar, repitiendo el proceso hasta que no quedo rastro alguno de la espesa corrida.

Acabaron aun mas clientes leugo de beber su semen y solo empeoro al ver como aquella obscena polla no dejaba de estar dura como diamante, de hecho hasta parecía ponerse mas dura con cada segundo que pasaba al punto de parecer doloroso si no lo atendían rápidamente.

Aun así la rubia se percato de que el chico parecía necesitar recuperarse y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad por lo cual se acerco a Grayfia la cual al verla sonreír, entendió que quería su turno con el chico y ella acepto gustosa pues luego de ver a esa gorda polla hincharse para luego disparar su espesa carga en la boca de su hermanita, en ella nació un nuevo tipo de hambre que quería saciar por lo cual bajo a ocupar el espacio de la líder de los youkai entre las piernas del castaño que respiraba fuertemente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Por su parte Yasaka aprovecho para sentarse al lado de la cabeza de Issei y luego recostar su cabeza sobre sus piernas, sabía que a los chicos les encantaban las almohadas de piernas y a su pervertido amante aun mas, así que aprovecho la ocasión para llamar su atención y que de paso le ayudase con cierto dolor en su cuerpo que quería que el calmara lo mas pronto posible.

\- Ummm, Ise - llamó su atención rápidamente mientras le sonreía sonrojada pero atrevida y en cuanto fijo su atención en ella lanzo su petición, su descarada petición, - puedes chuparme las tetas si quieres, de hecho me aliviaría que lo hagas, están demasiado cargadas - el comentario lo sonrojo, sabía muy bien a que se refería y no podría sentirse mas feliz, después de todo le encantaba la leche, si es materna aun mas y si el mismo puede ordeñarla de las enormes oppai de su mujer, ¿acaso se podía pedir mas?

Ni corto ni perezoso el chico acato la petición de inmediato se prendió de uno de sus pezones y empezó a chupar para placer de la rubia que comenzo a gemir fuertemente cuando su pezón izquierdo fue succionado y de inmediato la leche empezo a manar de su pecho hinchado y cargado.

\- Aahh, eso es - se sentía demasiado bien, nunca se imagino que amamantar a su pareja mientras tenían sexo se sintiera así de bien y ahora estaba preocupada pues podría convertirse en un vicio para ella, un vicio que estaba disfrutando demasiado, - ¡ohh!, eres como un bebe Ise - no pudo evitar decir aquello cuando sintió como se prendía con mas fuerza a su pecho el cual hace mucho había dejado de tener sus pezones escondidos, ella misma se encargo de jugar con ellos hasta revelarlos, algo que se alegro de hacer pues su sensible pezón ahora no dejaba de chorrear leche para su amado provocandole demasiado placer.

Claro esta no era la única que estaba al lado de Issei en ese momento, una pelinegra de bellos ojos morados veía todo aquello con emoción y queriendo probarlo también, después de todo recientemente descubrió que ella también podía hacer lo que estaba haciendo en este momento la rubia kitsune y se moría de ganas de probarlo con el y por eso rápidamente se puso al otro lado de la cabeza de Issei y como la rubia aplasto sus pechos contra su rostro en señal de que ella también quería el mismo trato sobre sus enormes mamas.

\- ¡Ohhh!, mi Ise nunca dejara de amar los pechos - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación de parte de la pelinegra mientras esperaba ansiosa que su Ise le empezara a chupar las jarras para darle su blanquecina sorpresa que estaba segura el disfrutaría demasiado aunque por ahora parecía estar muy centrado en ordeñar la leche de las enorme tetas de la rubia.

Aun así no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Issei soltara el pezón lactante de Yasaka al sentir cerca de si a su novia pelinegra pidiendo atenciones sobre sus pechos también, algo que el encantado haría aunque no fuera capaz de lactar, al menos así la recordaba el.

Entonces el castaño quedo con su rostro derecho con los pezones de su semi ángel y su zorrita al alcance de su lengua y empezó a lamer primero el pezón de Akeno y luego el de Yasaka intercalando entre uno y otro sin saber cual chupar pues ambos se le antojaban deliciosos y ellas y sus comentarios solo aumentaban su dilema al calentarlo cada una a su manera.

\- Ara ara, mis pezones sienten un hormigueo - fue lo que le dijo en determinado momento mientras lamía uno de sus hinchados y erectos pezones, algo que para la chica fue clara señal de que estaba a nada de dejar salir toda la leche que tenía almacenada en sus pechos y quería que su novio la recibiera toda en su boca sin desperdiciar una sola gota.

\- Mis pezones invertidos están expuestos, ¿te gusta Ise? los prepare solo para ti - la rubia lo dijo coqueta mientras su ahora novio o esposo según como lo quisiera ver se centraba esta vez en lamer sus pezones los cuales al estar expuesto le permitían ver claramente como un pequeño hilillo de leche escurría de ellos haciendo que el chico tuviera mas y mas sed de probar de nuevo esa cremosa leche materna de la kitsune mas si ella le decía algo como eso, le hacía sentir que era una falta de respeto no chuparle los pechos y beberse su leche.

\- Ise - entonces la morena llamo su atención encontrándose sus ojos con los enormes pechos de su novia presionados entre si con sus dos pezones juntitos apuntándolo, se le hizo demasiado tentador y cayo en la tentación con lo que escucho entonces de su mujer - adelante Ise, chupalos, te tengo una sorpresa - movido por el morbo y la curiosidad hizo justo lo que le pidió y se llevo ambos pechos a la boca de una vez para empezar a chupar con salvaje abandono.

AL morena no podía soportarlo, sus pechos estaban hormigueando aun mas que antes, sentía como su liberación estaba en la punta y de hecho cuando debido a sus sensibles pezones acabo corriéndose, no fue solo su coño lo que acabo expulsando sus jugos, sus pechos explotaron cual bomba dentro de la boca de Issei y empezaron a regar su interior con su tibia y deliciosa leche materna, algo que le llevo un rato al castaño captar lo sucedido.

No es que fuera extraño, estaba tan inmerso en chuparle sus pezones, esos deliciosos y dulces pezones perlados por el sudor que no se percato en un primer momento cuando empezó a sentir chorros de un liquido tibio impactar con su boca y en cuanto trago el primer chorro fue como si entrase en trance y empezo a succionar mas fuerte para beber aun mas de ese nuevo y extraño liquido.

Era tan cálido, tal dulce, tan nostálgico y mientras estaba en esas diatribas se percato de un detalle, el sabor en cierta forma le resultaba familiar y cuando cayo en cuenta donde lo había sentido antes se sorprendió, era leche, pero a quien le chupaba los pechos en ese momento era a Akeno no a Yasaka, no tenía sentido, al menos hasta que recordó la foto que el le envió el día anterior, en esa foto el estaba seguro de que había visto un liquido blanquecino que parecía tener su fuente en los pezones de la semi ángel, al parecer sus sospechas eran acertadas, de algún modo, su linda datenshi había comenzado a lactar y por eso la vio buscando alguna explicación.

Por su parte la morena se estaba recuperando de su anterior orgasmo lactante cuando se percato de la mirada de su novio y sonrió traviesa, - fu fu fu, s-sorpresa - fue todo lo que dijo en ese momento, aunque claro eso no quito la mirada acusatoria del chico de ella, - t-te gusto la sorpresa a-na-ta - al parecer ella no tenía respuestas tampoco, era un evento que solo sucedió o quizás siempre estuvo ahí, solo esperaba el momento para poder salir a la luz como una gran revelación.

Como fuera Issei se separo de los pechos de Akeno dejando ver a una sorprendida Yasaka como la mujer ante el resultaba que también lactaba al ver como al igual que ella de los rosados pezones de la pelinegra un hilillo de leche corría hacia abajo del pecho y había muchas posibilidades de explicar aquello como para poder determinar una en ese momento, por su parte Akeno se sintió rechazada cuando el castaño se retiro de sus pechos y creyó que el chico no aprobaba aquello.

\- N-No me gusta - oírlo decir aquello le dolió, ella aun ahora era frágil emocionalmente y escuchar que a su pareja esta nueva peculiaridad en su cuerpo no le resultaba atractiva la destrozaba por dentro al punto de querer hacerla llorar, mas porque el la veía serio en ese momento, aunque se desconcertó cuando ese rostro serio se convirtió en una sonrisa divertida y un tanto lujuriosa, - ¡ME ENCANTA! - y luego de eso volvió a juntar sus pechos con sus manos para regresarlos a su hambrienta boca que ni bien los sintió de nuevo en su interior empezó a chupar con fuerza en busca de ese nuevo y delicioso néctar, esa nueva ambrosía para el dragón de los pechos amante de la leche materna.

En ese momento la pelinegra solo pudo soltar un gemido feliz mientras las lagrimas caían un momento ya no de tristeza si no de felicidad, solo el chico era capaz de hacerla sentir así, un momento triste y al siguiente que no cabía de la dicha, en cuanto a el, ya tendría tiempo mas adelante para averiguar junto a su novia que fue lo que causo su actual estado lactante, pero por ahora, no tenía la intención de desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Yasaka entonces vio que estaba siendo desplazada y con un puchero reclamo su parte de las caricias del castaño, - ¡Ise!, ¡a mi también! - y tras decir eso acerco sus pechos con la intención de que el castaño soltara los pechos de la semi ángel y empezara a atender los suyos.

Issei no sabía que hacer en ese momento, quería seguir chupando los echos de Akeno, pero los de Yasaka también se le antojaban deliciosos, no quería prescindir de unos para beber de los otros y esa duda sobre que hacer no lo estaba dejando disfrutar su lasciva cena, al menos hasta que su perversión volvió a demostrar ser una gran aliada.

\- ¡UGYAAAAA! - fue el gritito de ambas mujeres cuando resulto que el castaño solo soltó un momento los pezones de Akeno para con sus manos dirigir los cuatro pechos a la vez a su boca y empezarlos a chupar todo al mismo tiempo llenándose la boca con la leche de las dos sorprendidas pero extasiadas mujeres.

Para el eso si era una verdadera ambrosía, la leche de dos mujeres en su boca al mismo tiempo y lo mejor el la estaba succionando de sus pechos directamente y a la vez, agradeció a su perversión por enseñarle el camino y luego se centro en continuar succionando ese elixir de sanación de las enormes jarras de ambas mujeres que solo se dedicaban a gemir ante el osado asalto del chico, mas porque ahora podían sentir los pezones de la otra rozándose contra los suyos y lubricando sus pezones con la leche de su compañera llevándolas a un nuevo nivel de placer.

De hecho y pese a que la leche de ambas se mezclaba en su boca, el podía reconocer la leche de ambas por separado, la leche de Akeno era mas dulce y fresca mientras que la de Yasaka era mas cremosa y espesa, pero en conjunto hacían un todo perfecto a su paladar y eso lo lo hacía desear mas, mucho mas.

En un punto soltó los pechos de ambas que lo vieron confundidos antes de verlo abrir la boca grandemente esperando algo y no les tomo mucho tiempo entender que era lo que quería, sonriendo lascivamente ante la silenciosa petición de su novio.

\- Ara ara, fu fu fu, que pervertido y codicioso eres Ise - fue todo el comentario que lanzo la pelinegra en cuanto entendió lo que su amado se proponía antes de ver a la rubia para saber que opinaba.

\- No creí que Ise fuera así de lascivo, aunque no me molesta, eso solo hará mas divertida nuestra vida juntos - al parecer la rubia ya estaba haciendo planes a futuro con el chico y las muchas perversiones que podrían disfrutar como parea, por eso cuando vio a la pelinegra la respuesta a la cuestión fue inmediata.

Ambas asintieron de común acuerdo, de hecho la idea les atraía mucho, así que no veían porque deberían contenerse de experimentarlo y con eso en mente procedieron a iniciar.

Se acercaron lo suficiente como para que los pechos de ambas se tuvieran sobre la boca del castaño y luego con sus propias manos tomaron sus respectivos pezones para apuntarlos hacia la boca del chico y entonces presionaron.

\- ¡Hnng! - fue el gemido que soltaron a la par ante su accionar y un segundo después la leche de los pechos de ambas empezó a chorrear sobre la boca del castaño que no podía encontrarse mas feliz tragando la leche de ambas cuando su boca se llenaba y volviéndola a abrir pidiendo mas ante las excitadas mujeres que cumplían dichosas la petición.

Se estaban ordeñando a si mismas para alimentar a su pervertida pareja y lo peor, podían ver como su leche salia disparada en todas direcciones de sus pezones llenando no solo la boca de Issei de leche si no que también bañando su rostro en su leche al punto de que podían ver como gotas del perlado liquido corrían por su rostro o la comisura de sus labios hasta perderse de vista.

Y no podían detenerse o tal vez simplemente no querían detenerse, el morbo que sentían en ese momento era demasiado y aumento cuando se vieron a los ojos y la misma idea cruzo sus mentes, soltaron sus propios pechos y dirigieron sus manos a los pechos de su compañera para empezar a presionar sus pezones, ahora se ordeñaban la una a la otra y eso solo aumento la intensidad de los gemidos y los jugueteos sobre los pezones de la otra en busca de mas placer, todo mientras la leche continuaba cayendo sobre la habida boca del dragón bajo ellas.

Y no paró ahí, luego de un rato dejaron de jugar con los pezones de la otra y fue la rubia quien marco el siguiente juego cuando tomo uno de sus propios pechos y empezó a chuparlo llenando su boca con su propia leche materna ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de la pelinegra antes de soltar el pecho y dirigir su boca hacia la boca de su novio y con un beso traspasar toda la leche en su boca a la boca del castaño incluyendo la saliva que ahora iba mezclada con el blanco elixir.

La pelinegra al entender el juego no tardo en imitar a la rubia chupando su propio pezón y llenando su boca de su propia leche antes de como la rubia, mediante un beso con el castaño traspasar toda su leche y saliva a la boca del hambriento dragón que gustoso recibía las bocas de ambas mujeres y bebía goloso todo lo que tuvieran a bien darle en el proceso.

No negarían que en ocasiones tardaban en alimentar a su hombre pues se quedaban bebiendo su propia leche saboreandola y luego con un intercambio mas de miradas, ambas mujeres decidieron probar un nuevo juego, se acercaron lo suficiente como para que sus pechos chocaran entre si y luego se llevaron el pecho de la otra a su boca y succionaron el blanquecino liquido mientras gemían ahogadamente y sus rostros se teñían de carmín por su osadía y perversión, antes de como antes, separarse para primero una y luego la otra, besar al chico y esta vez por medio del beso Yasaka entregar la leche de los pechos de Akeno y a su vez Akeno entregar la leche de los pechos de Yasaka a su complacido y excitado novio.

Tomaban el pecho del lado contrario al que tomaba su compañera, Yasaka el derecho de Akeno y Akeno el izquierdo de Yasaka intercalando entre entrega y entrega y del mismo modo que antes, en algunas ocasiones tardaban mas en la entrega pues se quedaban a beber la leche de la otra curiosas por el sabor de la otra encontrando gusto en la experiencia tan particular a la que su amante común las había arrastrado en esa noche.

De mas esta que todo el juego de los tres tenia cardíaco al castaño al punto de tener la polla tan dura que le dolía por completo, mas por el hecho de que desde hace un buen rato que tenía una vez mas los huevos sobre cargados de semen ansioso de ser liberado.

Y mientras eso pasaba en la parte superior del cuerpo del castaño entre las dos lactantes del grupo y el chico, en la parte baja no es que estuvieen descansando, las tres mujeres se turnaban para chupar, lamer, morder y estimular la enorme barra de carne y los enormes y ahora mas que llenos testiculos de su macho.

Aunque no podían negar que todo el espectáculo visto las tenía al borde de la locura, primero la sorpresa de la reina de Rias y su actual e inexplicable condición como lactante y la posterior actividad de ordeño de parte de ambas para alimentar al castaño primero por ellas mismas y luego entre ellas jugando y chupando los pechos una de otra.

Obviamente eso causo celos en las res mujeres que se sintieron dejadas atrás, pero solo por un momento antes de decidir que las también podían demostrar sus habilidades en la cama y que si bien no lactaban, tenían otras habilidades para complacer al semental que resultaba ser Issei.

Desde ese momento empezaron su propia batalla por no quedarse atrás y mientras ese par de vacas lecheras jugaban con ss pechos ahí arriba, ellas se encargarían de ser las granjeras que ordeñarían un tipo diferente de leche, una leche mucho mas deliciosa al paladar femenino y que sabían que Issei podía producir en cantidades ridículamente altas.

Sin embargo quien acabaría realizando el acto mas osado de las tres sería la nueva integrante del grupo, así es, Grayfia sintiéndose superada por la experiencia y ansiosa de sentirse mujer, quería experimentarlo todo, por eso en un momento cuando quedo de frente al chico una extraña pero peculiar idea surgió en su mente.

"Me pregunto si..." y con aquella idea en mente, aprovecho que Rias y Kuroka se encontraban distraídas lamiendo la barra de carne del castaño para bajar hasta tener a la vista su objetivo, jamas había hecho esto, pero incluso ella sentía curiosidad por cosas como esta y ahora con Issei sentía que podía experimentar toda su sexualidad, al menos por ese día y con eso claro, procedió con lo que quería hacer.

\- ¡GHAAAAHHHAHAHAHA! - el castaño gorgoteo cuando sintio aquello, tan ensimismado estaba en su placentero y lactante sueño que nunca se lo llego siquiera a esperar.

En ese momento, sin que nadie le prestara la mas mínima atención a sus acciones la maid peliplata había introducido su lengua en el culo del castaño y ahora jugaba con su lengua al interior de su ano, mientras Kuroka y Rias continuaban con su ataque sobre su polla con sus lenguas, aunque claro la incursión sorpresa de Grayfia rindió sus frutos cuando con los movimientos de su lengua alcanzo la próstata del chico estimulándola desde su trasero.

\- ¡UGH!, ese es mi... - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el chico mientras la peliplata seguía jugando con su puerta trasera antes de que el resultado de la estimulación sobre su próstata se viera reflejada con una erección aun mayor que la de antes, mas grande, mas gorda, mas dura, mas caliente.

\- ¿¡Oh!?, se ha puesto mas erecto - fue el simple comentario de Rias que llamo la atención de todas las cuatro mujeres que vieron entre sorprendidas algunas y juguetonas otras como la erección de su castaño se incrementaba mas allá de lo pensado y su polla empezaba a temblar de aquí para allá mientras el liquido pre seminal aumentaba su cauce.

\- Jooo, al parecer Isea-nya tiene el trasero sensible - fue la burla de la nekoshou al ver el efecto tan devastador que tuvo la incursión que aun sostenía la peliplata sobre la región trasera del castaño, aunque no le molestaba el resultado, tamaña polla tan gorda y enorme solo podía causarle un placer como ninguno que haya sentido hasta la fecha.

El placer lo estaba abrumando, pero claro, sus mujeres no dejarían que acabara todo ahí solamente, por lo cual mientras que la hermosa maid seguía con su masaje prostatico atacando su retaguardia, la nekoshou y la pelirroja decidieron aumentar la apuesta aprisionando su erecta verga en un sándwich echo con sus carnosos pechos los cuales rápidamente empezaron a restregar por toda su longitud mientras lo veían descaradas y juguetonas.

\- Tu pene esta temblando mucho - Rias se lo decía con sorna, totalmente encantada de poder tenerlo así de sometido, - ¿estas a punto de venirte de nuevo? - no es que necesitara confirmación, sentía en la carne de sus tetas como la polla del chico pulsaba cada vez mas y se hinchaba preparándose para soltar su carga, pero claro esta, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de molestarlo.

\- Nyaaa... solo déjalo salir sin contenerte - por otro lado la hermosa nekomata le hablo con una voz cargada de deseo y ansiosa de que se corriera esta vez dejándola beber su semen directamente y no solo lo que la codiciosa pelirroja dejara escapar de su boca como la ultima vez, - danos una buena cantidad de tu jugo de bebés-nya - no podía evitar el anhelo en su voz y era un sentimiento compartido por todas.

Por eso apretaron mas sus pechos contra la polla del castaño para maximizar la fricción y acelerar el proceso, aunque una ayudadita de sus lenguas sobre la hinchada punta no venía mal tampoco y es por eso que en ese momento tanto Rias como Kuroka, mientras le daban un doble paizuri al castaño, se aseguraban de lamer la punta con mimo y lujuria con el fin de conseguir su deliciosa recompensa.

Issei por su parte estaba encantando con la sensación y por eso estaba chupando mas duro los pezones de sus dos amantes bebiendo aun mas leche materna, al menos hasta que sintió como la peliplata empezaba a mover con mas fuerza su lengua contra sus entrañas, algo que ya no pudo soportar mas tiempo.

\- ¡HNNG!, ¡Fia-chan, si lo haces tan fuerte...! - no pudo decir nada mas luego de eso pues en cuanto al maid escucho esa manera tan linda y cariñosa de llamarla no pudo contenerse y le dio una recompensa al chico en forma de una inigualable presión con su lengua sobre la sobre estimulada próstata del chico y eso fue mas que suficiente para el, - ¡AHHH!... ¡llegue a mi limite!, ¡ME CORRO! - lo dijo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones avisando a las cinco mujeres de la inminente erupción de su simiente que se acercaba, causando que cuatro de las cinco chicas prestaran atención al momento fijando su vista sobre la amoratada punta de su polla.

En ese momento, delante de las atentas miradas de las chicas, de entre los enormes globos de carne de dos de ellas, la punta de su pene surgió para un segundo después liberar un torrente de semen espeso y caliente como ningún otro que se elevaba cada vez mas dada la potencia de los disparos de lefa y la abundancia de la misma, - ¡UGHHHHHHH! - fue todo lo que fue capa de decir o mas bien gemir en ese momento mientras sentía sus huevos vaciarse ante la mirada de sus chicas.

Akeno sonreía encantada viendo ese géiser de esperma brotar de entre las tetas de su amiga y la gata callejera ansiosa de el momento en que tremenda descarga se alojara en lo profundo de su matriz, todo mientras no dejaba de presionar sus lechosas tetas contra el rostro de su amado dragón, lista para suministrarle energía luego de tan potente orgasmo de su parte.

Yasaka veía con sorpresa el evento, nunca creyó que existiera un hombre capaz de correrse tanto y ahora resultaba que había enlazado su vida a uno que si que era capaz, aunque igual eso no evito que en sus pensamientos surgiera un poco de tristeza al ver todo ese semen desperdiciado, pero ya tendría su momento, por ahora se aseguraría de dejar a disposición de su castaño sus pechos para que bebiera de ellos un poco mas.

\- ¡Ahhh!, aquí esta-nya - fue todo lo que dijo la neko al ver todo esa leche masculina manar de la polla de su amo, incluso cerro su ojo izquierdo por instinto cuando parte de todo ese esperma acabo cayendo sobre su rostro, cerca de su ojo, en sus mejillas, mentón, cabello y una parte en su boca, ademas de que una parte de ese simiente también fue a parar sobre sus enormes pechos, estaba maravillada ante tal abundancia de leche y le estaba dando hambre de mas.

\- Ahah, esta caliente - Rias por su lado solo se dedico a disfrutar no solo de las vibraciones de la polla de su novio que viajaban a través de sus pechos, si no también del abundante regalo que le estaba dando su hombre en ese momento, bañando al igual que a Kuroka todo su rostro y pechos en el semen de su novio y obligándola a cerrar uno de sus ojos por los chorros que caían sobre ella aunque manteniendo ambas el otro ojo abierto para no perder detalle de aquella erupción de leche de macho frente a ellas.

Mientras todo ese espectáculo procedía, Grayfia era ajena a ello, sabía que se estaba corriendo, sentía el cuerpo del chico estremecerse y su lengua ser atrapada por las paredes intestinales del chico mientras se corría, porque si, incluso ahora la peliplata aun seguía jugando con el ano del castaño prolongando su dulce agonía y deleitándose en el poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre el solo con su lengua, aunque eso no evito que igual se llevara una parte de la recompensa cuando sintió como parte del semen de Issei caía sobre su cabello y rostro, solo que a diferencia de las otras dos chicas ella no cerro sus ojos, por lo cual ahora su visión se veía interrumpida por sendos chorros de semen que caían de sus pestañas, aunque eso poco y nada le importaba en ese momento donde todo lo que quería era experimentar aun mas de ese obsceno placer.

Se correría un buen rato hasta que finalmente sus huevos se vaciaran sobre sus chicas y oara ese momento Grayfia finalmente había dejado de torturar su culo con su lengua, por eso ahora ante el había una escena digna de una de las porno que tanto gustaba de ver, no, en este momento cualquier porno que hubiese visto se quedaba corta en comparación.

Ahí frente a el, y rodeando su espasmódica polla, podía ver el inseminado rostro de las tres mujeres que habían estado jugando con esa parte de su cuerpo, las tres viéndolo con sus rostros cubiertos de su simiente y con sus ojos atravesados por gruesos pegotes de su semen, mientras le dejaban ver el semen que ahora inundaba sus bocas o lamían el que tenían cerca de sus labios.

\- No puedo tener suficiente de este sabor y olor - fue Rias la primera que hablo mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios recogiendo todo el semen que podía con su sin hueso antes de llevárselo a la boca donde lo degustaba con gran placer, el extra de tener todo su rostro sucio con su semilla solo estaba haciendo que su sangre corriera furiosa de nuevo.

\- Tan... espeso - Grayfia no dijo mas, centrada solo en degustar el semen en su boca que masticaba como si fuese un chicle, moviendo su lasciva lengua dentro de su boca de un lado a otro paladeando el semen dentro de la misma y al igual que con Rias, verla con su rostro bañado de su semen lo estaba alterando, quería reclamarla como suya de manera permanente, aunque sabía que eso no podría ser.

\- Ah... siento que podría quedar embarazada solo con esto-nya - Kuroka parecía ser la mas feliz de las tres mientras le mostraba su lengua llena de esperma pegajoso y hacía referencia a que con tal cantidad y espesor era muy seguro acabar embarazada, comentario que acompañado del rostro cubierto de su esencia solo lo calentó, después de todo no pudo evitar imaginarse a las cinco con sus vientre fertilizados, hinchados por llevar a sus hijos y aun así complaciendo su polla día y noche, era una imagen que solo lo enardecía.

\- Sorprendente, salio mucho - Yasaka se llevo una mano a la boca luego de ver tal espectáculo lechoso protagonizado por la polla de su amante, polla que al parecer luego de la estimulación visual de parte de las otras tres chicas empezó a chorrear un poco mas de semen, aunque no con la misma intensidad de antes, - todo ese semen, debería ser eyaculado en la vagina, ¿verdad? - no es que esperara respuesta, solo quería dejar en claro que a sus ojos, había sido un completo desperdicio, habría hecho un mejor servicio si fuera disparado directamente hasta el fondo de sus matrices y aunque ninguna le respondió, ninguna negaría que tenía algo de razón, pero Issei era un semental, una carga desperdiciada era un riesgo calculado.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué te parece si tu comienzas?, ¿no te gustaría, Grayfia-chan? - Akeno le pregunto con excesiva familiaridad a la reina mas fuerte, aunque considerando todo lo acontecido, ya no había cabida para las formalidades entre ellas, como fuera le sorprendió el gesto de la pelinegra de acercarse hasta ella y luego cediéndole el primer turno para montar esa verga que tanto placer le provoco antes, cosa que al ver a las demás, parecía que no tenían ningún problema con que fuera ella la primera.

\- ¿¡Ehh!?, ¡ah!, ¡esta bien! - termino aceptando en vista de que no había objeciones de ningún tipo sobre que ella fuera la primera, por lo cual abandonando su puesto junto a las demás chicas y ver como se reorganizaban todas, la peliplata se movió hasta quedar justo sobre la verga del castaño aunque sin clavarla en su coño aun, estaba nerviosa, sería su primera experiencia de orgía después de todo.

\- Nosotras te apoyaremos - fueron las palabras de Akeno hacia la maid peliplata a modo de animo mientras que sujetaba la caliente verga de su novio desde la base y la enfilaba hacia la vagina de la hermosa maid que miraba sonrojada y ansiosa lo que ocurría, - sera nuestra primera orgía Ise, ¿no te da gusto? - la pregunta sobraba y la pelinegra lo sabía, pero igual quería decírselo, para que fuera plenamente consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir, que no era un sueño y que no sería la ultima vez que ocurriría, - va a sembrar tus primeras semillas en todas nosotras, ¡eso es hermoso! - al parecer las conversaciones sobre impregnación estaban a la orden del día luego de lo dicho por Ddraig, pero no podría importarle menos, de hecho la idea en ese momento le parecía magnifica, el conquistando la matriz de esas 5 hermosas y eróticas mujeres, sería un sueño hecho realidad, por eso estaba ansioso de que Akeno terminara de dirigir su polla a la entrada del coño de la peliplata y que esta se ensartara sobre el.

\- Fia-chan es una mujer madura con siglos de edad-nya y esta sera su primera orgía, ¿sabías? - ante el comentario de la nekomata que se encontraba cerca de ella por uno de sus costados, la mujer no pudo evitar avergonzarse, después de todo no mentía, con toda su larga vida y esta sería la primera vez que se atrevía a algo así, no era muy diferente a una virgen en ese momento.

\- Se agradecido y disfrútalo Ise - esta vez Rias con un tanto de prepotencia y soberbia decidió hablar con su novio mientras a su vez le daba una orden simple y directa y para que se centrara mas en su tarea, ya que estaba a uno de los costados de Grayfia, estiro su mano alcanzando su coño y extendió uno de los labios de su vagina dándole al castaño una hermosa vista del rosado coñito de la maid peliplata.

\- ¡Ahhh!, estoy tan nerviosa - fue todo lo que dijo en ese momento la maid ante la situación y luego de todo lo dicho por las demás chicas, se sentía como una virgen, inexperta y a punto de convertirse en mujer, cosa irónica considerando que incluso ya tenía un hijo, pero esto era diferente y el que sintiera a sus espaldas a la rubia acariciando su espalda o dándole ligeros beso no ayudaba a suprimir su nerviosismo de ese momento.

Se vieron en ese momento tanto ella como el algo nerviosos, era una experiencia nueva para todos y no querían arruinarlo, pero tampoco querían contenerse, por lo cual decidieron solo dejarse llevar.

\- Soy inexperta, así que ten paciencia conmigo Ise - no pudo evitar comportarse como toda una doncella antes de entregarse al chico y por ello no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzada mientras lo decía, pero su mirada le decía todo lo que necesitaba, esa hermosa mujer confiaba en el con todo su corazón y debía corresponder a esa confianza.

Por eso, en ese momento y casi por inercia, ambos juntaron sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con la mano del otro en un acto de total confianza, cosa que en ese momento hizo sonreír a las demás chicas que ya la habían soltado y se acomodaban al rededor de la pareja para ver el mágico momento cuando todo empezara.

\- E-Estamos iguales Fia-chan, pero te prometo que estarás bien conmigo - amaba la forma como la llamaba, era tan especial, eso junto a la promesa del chico finalmente borraron toda duda y le permitieron dar ese paso, ya pensaría en las consecuencias luego.

\- Bueno, entonces lo voy a meter - y con eso dicho, finalmente se dio el contacto entre ambos sexos, el calor, la humedad, la emoción, todo eso los embargo de inmediato mientras la mujer se ensartaba cada vez mas en la polla del castaño, ante su atenta mirada, - ngh - no pudo evitar gemir, después de todo, esa polla que entraba en ese momento en ella era demasiado grande, nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba muy segura de que era incluso mas grande que la de Sirzechs.

En cuanto se ensarto por completo fue como si hubiese perdido su virginidad una vez mas, se sentía tan llena, tan completa, tan feliz, mientras sentía como esa obscena polla parecía empezar a reformar la forma de su coño a su entero gusto.

\- ¡NHAAAAAAAA! - fue mas de lo que pudo soportar, pese a que no hace mucho estuvo dentro de ella, pero era demasiado y ella no estaba acostumbrada, por eso agradeció el que su hermanito aun ahora estuviese sosteniendo sus manos dándole la fuerza para soportar la sensación de ser llenada por su hombría, dándole en el proceso una fuerte estimulación sobre su polla debido a lo estrecha y apretada que se sentía en su interior ademas del hermoso espectáculo que era su desnudo cuerpo estremeciéndose ante el mientras sus grandes pechos rebotaban luego de ensartarse sobre el.

\- Felicidades, eres una mujer completa ahora Grayfia-chan - Akeno lo decía refiriéndose al hecho de que ahora era la mujer de Issei y eso lo decía pues por un segundo llego a ver un brillo particular en el vientre de la maid, en una zona muy especifica, pero prefería no decirlo tan abiertamente para no arruinar el momento para la peliplata, todo mientras que ahora ella se encontraba sobre la cabeza del castaño presionando sonriente y con los ojos cerrados sus pechos contra el y con sus manos sostenía y acariciaba las mejillas de su amado.

\- Ise se acaba de graduar de virgen en orgías-nya - típico de Kuroka quien estaba a uno de los costados del castaño acostada boca abajo, sus comentarios no tenían sentido, pero en algo si que tenía razón, ya no podía decir que no había experimentado el placer de una orgía y que mejor manera de experimentarlo por primera vez rodeado de tan hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres.

\- ¡Ohhh!, entro - fue todo el comentario de Rias al otro costado de Issei acostada boca abajo mientras aplastaba sus pechos sobre el brazo del chico y movía sus pies de un lado al otro mientras los tenía alzados, su comentario fue simple pero cargado de afecto hacia su Onee-sama a quien veía disfrutar del momento desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

\- Ahh, ahhhh - mientras tanto la peliplata solo jadeaba pues el placer la embargaba y eso que aun no empezaba a mover sus caderas, de hecho era casi como si hubiese olvidado como hacerlo, su mente estaba en blanco por completo.

\- Grayfia-san, relaja tus caderas y muevelas suavemente - viendo el abrumado estado de la doncella fue Yasaka quien acudió en su ayuda diciendole o mas bien recordandole lo que debía hacer, cosa que hizo sentir a la peliplata mal al sentirse peor que una virgen en ese momento.

\- ¡Esta bien! - aun así acato el consejo pues en ese momento le era de mucha ayuda y realizo justo eso, se relajo y poco a poco empezó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén cada vez mas delicioso que enviaba descargas de placer a través de su cuerpo, - mmmnnnn - no pudo evitar gemir de gusto ante esa sensación, se sentía demasiado bien.

\- ¡NYAAGH!, ¡AAAAGH!, ¡AAAAGH! - pronto la bella mujer estaba cabalgando con fuerza al chico embriagándose de la deliciosa sensación de ser llenada por el y lanzando simples gemidos y gritos de placer mientras su desnudo cuerpo no dejaba de ser admirado por el castaño el cual se veía incluso hipnotizado ante el constante rebote de las enormes tetas de la maid quien tenía sus ojos cerrados centrándose en disfrutar lo que hacían, todo sin soltar sus manos de las del castaño.

\- ¡AHHHH!, ¿¡se siente bien Ise!? - no pudo evitar preguntarle cuando abrió sus ojos para verlo fijamente con sus ojos cargados de placer y tal vez amor, mientras lagrimitas de felicidad escapaban de las comisuras de sus ojos humedeciéndolos y dándoles un aspecto aun mas hermoso a esos bellos ojos cual rubí.

\- ¡Siiii!, ¡muy bien! - el chico solo tenía abierto uno de sus ojos, el placer era demasiado, el cuerpo de Grayfia era demasiado delicioso como para centrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera devorarlo por completo, hacerla suya y que gritara su nombre y solo su nombre, aun así ella merecía una respuesta y eso le daría aunque fuese una corta pero que para ella fue muy significativa, - G-Grayfia - al decir su nombre soltó su mano izquierda y llevo la suya al rebotante pecho desnudo de la peliplata para sujetarlo con fuerza y luego empezar a masajearlo.

Luego soltó su otra mano y dirigió su mano libre al pecho restante para empezar a jugar con ellos mientras continuaban haciendo el amor, quería sentir esos pechos en sus manos, grabar su forma, su textura, su peso, su suavidad, todo permanentemente en su cabeza.

\- ¡AHHH! - no pudo evitar el gemido ante la incursión tan repentina del castaño sobre sus pechos, pero debió verlo venir, no le decían a su pervertido herermanito el oppai dragon por nada, - no los agarres tan fuerte... ¡mmmmmmmnn!, ¡aahhh! - si era un reclamo era dificil notarlo pues la mujer sonreia divertida mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos tratando de resitir el excesivo placer que sentía ahora que el jugaba con sus sensibles pechos fallando miserablemente.

\- Ise... mmmm - en ese momento, llevada por sus deseos y su corazon hizo aquello que en ese momento quería mas que otra cosa, mientras continuaba cabalgando sobre el castaño, se inclino acercando su rostro al de el y un segundo despues lo beso con pasión y abandono, dejandole saber todo lo que sentía por medio de esa conexión entre sus labios, algo a lo que el gustoso rspondió.

Pronto sus bocas dieron paso a su interior para que sus lenguas se encontraran y empezaran un húmedo baile al interior de sus bocas con el fin de aumentar el calor entre sus cuerpos y por que no, también probar la saliva del otro encontrando un delicioso y adictivo sabor en el proceso.

\- ¡NNNGGGMMHH! - no pudo evitar el gemido que murio en la boca de Issei cuando este en un movimiento repentino dejo de jugar con sus pechos y llevo sus manos a su trasero, donde primero palmeo y luego hundió sus dedos en sus carnosas nalgas llevandola a un nuevo nivel de placer mientras continuaba perforando su coño.

\- ¡Fuuahhh! - entonces se separaron de ese beso retrazando lo maximo posible la perdida de conexión lo cual llevo a que ahora ambos tuviesen la lengua de fuera mientras que un puente de saliva los conectaba en ese momento, saliva que caía hacie el interior de la boca del castaño que gustoso la recibía, era la saliva de su Fia-chan despues de todo, - estar junto a ti así... me hace muy feliz - no lo iba a negar, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, la mas absoluta felicidad de sentirse amada una vez mas, por eso no quiso contener su sentir y se lo dijo directamente.

Para Issei aquel comentario mientras se veían al rostro con la bella peliplata sosteniéndose sobre el con ayuda de sus brazos y notaba todo el amor que le tenía en sus ojos de rubí, era algo increíble y se sintió por demás afortunado de poder tener a la hermosa doncella de cabello platino.

En ese momento abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando a su mente llego la imagen de esa misma mujer ante el, ahora hecha su esposa, su mujer sonriendole mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre por el hijo que esperaban y entonces lo entendió, quería a esa mujer para el, no solo por esa ocasión, la quería para siempre a su lado, como una mas de sus amadas mujeres para colmarla de besos, caricias y de todo el amor que su corazón era capaz de darle.

\- Ya lo entiendo - escucharle decir aquello la sorprendió a la vez que la confundió pues no entendía a que se refería el chico, - me gustas mucho, es algo que no puedo evitar, creo que a sido así desde que te conocí Grayfia - abrió sus ojos de sorpresa pues nunca se espero una confesión así, menos mientras hacían el amor en ese momento.

"No importa que, no importa quién... no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, te haré sonreír y un día..." sus pensamientos estaban resueltos luego de ver la hermosa sonrisa de la peliplata, a sus ojos ya no había marcha atrás en la resolución que había tomado, - si me dejas, te prometo hacerte feliz y un día, ser una verdadera familia tu y yo - era una promesa de corazón, algo que no se podía decir ni tomar a la ligera y que para las demás chicas presentes solo les hizo sonreír, era algo que debían esperar del castaño, solo el podía transmitir tanto con tan pocas palabras y aunque no era con ellas, eso no evito que aquellas palabras las sintieran como si se las dedicara a ellas también.

La peliplata por su parte estaba sorprendida, escuchar eso era algo que llenaba su corazón de un sentimiento inexplicable pero igualmente cálido y el hecho de que al ver los ojos escarlatas que el chico poseía en ese momento, pudo notar que pese a que el chico tenía sus enormes pechos prácticamente encima de su rostro, sus ojos no le prestaban atención, buscaban hacer contacto con sus propios ojos para transmitir el mensaje, aquello solo estaba haciendo que sus barreras para protegerse cayeran una tras otra al ver que pese a todo en ese momento para el castaño su curvilíneo cuerpo no era lo mas importante, si no su corazón.

\- Geez - no pudo evitar resoplar cuando ya no pudo contener mas lo que sentía en ese momento, su cuerpo temblaba pero lejos estaba de ser causado por algo malo, mas bien era todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Fia-chan? - no pudo evitar llamarla con cierto desconcierto en su tono cuando vio como bajaba un momento su mirada tras aquel resoplido de su parte, cosa que solo empeoro cuando sintió una cálida humedad cayendo sobre su desnudo pecho y hasta para alguien tan idiota como el, se le hacía claro que esa humedad eran lagrimas que caían de los hermosos ojos de la doncella.

\- Para que digas algo así... - entonces la vio levantar la vista y lo que se encontró fue el bello rostro de la mujer bañado en sus lagrimas mientras con una de sus manos restregaba uno de sus ojos tratando de evitar que mas lagrimas cayeran, pero aquellas lagrimas no eran de dolor o tristeza, eran de felicidad, después de todo ella estaba sonriendo mientras le hablaba, una sonrisa temblorosa pero sincera y cálida que le decía lo mucho que sus palabras le habían llegado en ese momento, - como esperas que no lo tome en serio - ella parecía tan frágil en ese momento, como la pieza mas fina y delicada de porcelana y al verla así el deseo de proteger su sonrisa solo se acrecentó.

De hecho no solo Grayfia estaba llorando en ese momento, incluso alguien tan despreocupada como Kuroka no podía evitar las lagrima en ese momento luego de escucharlo declarar aquello, todas estaban felices, especialmente Rias y Akeno que conocían la particular situación de la maid sabían el dolor que debía de sentir al ser dejada atrás y del mismo modo sabían que si era su Ise, el se encargaría de que esa soledad que ahora la embargaba desapareciera, por eso cuando lo vieron con la intención de levantare para ir con la llorosa peliplata ninguna se opuso a ello y de hecho discretamente le dieron un empujón para que la alcanzase.

\- ¡Fia-chan! - fue el llamado que le hizo antes de sorprenderla con un beso apasionado con el cual de cierta manera, quedaba sellado aquel contrato entre ellos o al menos así lo vieron las demás.

\- ¿¡MHGGGN!? - Grayfia no pudo evitar gemir de sorpresa ante el beso, especialmente debido a lo repentino del mismo luego de verlo acercarse a ella, sin embargo rápidamente lo contesto, no pensaría en nada mas por ahora, solo en el chico que acababa de hacer que su corazón latiera tan fuerte y en lo mucho que significaban para ella sus palabras en ese momento, por eso cuando sintió como ambos se iban contra la espalda de ella por el impulso previo, ella solo se dejo caer mientras era abrazada por el chico y ella lo abrazaba a el, todo sin dejar de besarse.

\- ¡NGGH! ¡NGGFFGHGGH! - ya no podía hablar, quizás simplemente no quería hablar, por eso de su boca solo salían gemidos mientras el beso se intensificaba, ahora dejando a sus lenguas volver a bailar juntas y en medio de todo eso, aun no perdían la conexión entre sus sexos, conexión que pronto se estrecho mas cuando de hecho la peliplata abrió completamente sus piernas para darle libre acceso al chico a ella, acceso que el no dudo en aprovechar para empezar a empujar sus caderas contra ella mientras aun continuaban besándose.

\- ¡Estamos juntos ahora Grayfia!, ¡Por favor!, ¡conviértete en parte de mi familia! - mientras continuaba perforando a la chica decidió decirle eso, quería que ella supiera que iba enserió sobre esto, no era ya por el efecto del alcohol como hace un rato, no, esta vez lo decía con todos su sentidos alerta y plenamente consciente.

\- ¡Mmmmm!, ¡ahhh!, ¡me siento tan feliz! - la maid no podía evitar ese sentimiento, se sentía tan real, tal único, ya no era solo por el sexo, también tenía mucho que ver su desbocado corazón y ese lazo que se creaba entre ambos, fuera la intención o no, por eso el que ahora tuviesen sus manos nuevamente juntas mientras el castaño tomaba posesión de su ser le era tan significativo.

\- ¡Definitivamente te embarazare y te haré mía! - era una declaración arriesgada, al parecer movido por su celo y su actual deseo desbocado de procrear el chico ya la sentía suya por completo y parecía tener la intención de llevar todo aquello hasta la ultima consecuencia, aunque irónicamente y para asombro de la peliplata, la idea de darle un hermanito a Millicas con el cabello castaño no parecía serle en lo mas mínimo desagradable.

\- ¡Fia-chan!, ¡Mmmmff! - la llamo solo un momento para después solo dar gemidos roncos mientras besaba y luego lamía su cuello enviándole un delicioso cosquilleo en aquella zona mientras el continuaba martillando su coño sin parar, para ese punto el placer la superaba, la desbordaba y aun así no quería parar, sus gemidos tan fuertes y altos eran la prueba.

Pero para el no era suficiente, quería que ella chillara de placer y por eso movido por el instinto empezó a subir con su lengua delineando las facciones de la peliplata hasta llegar a su objetivo, el cual era su oreja que nada mas llegar empezó a lamer sin ningún reparo, acto que la sorprendió y le saco un chillido por lo inesperado y repentino del cato en si msmo.

\- ¡NNYAHHGHHHAASG!, ¡Ahhh!, ¡mis orejas están sensibles! - le costaba articular las palabras, al punto de que antes de poder hablar termino liberando un adorable gemido de placer, - ¡ahhh!, ¡si la lames de esa forma!, ¡ohhhh! - quiso protestar, pero el chico no le prestaba atención, solo se dedicaba a hacer a su cuerpo estremecer, dándole todo el amor que era capaz de darle, haciendo que la mujer no supiese como actuar, después de todo con su coño perforado, sus pechos siendo oprimidos y su oreja molestada por el viscoso intruso su mente se estaba desvaneciendo cada vez mas.

Continuarían solo ellos dos tan absortos en su mundo en ese momento que acabarían olvidándose de que no eran los únicos en la habitación y que si bien estuvieron felices de promover el encuentro, ahora, viendo como la peliplata empezaba a monopolizarlo demasiado ya no les parecía tan divertido y de hecho, algunas de ellas empezaban a hacer pucheros por su inconformidad.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer-nya? - la nekomata fue la primera en hablar mientras seguíaa un costado y muy de cerca el acto entre su amo y la doncella de la casa Gremory con cierta frustración en su voz al ver que se estaban tardando mucho, - los dos están completamente absortos en su propio mundo, no son ellos en este momento - no es que las demás no se dieran cuenta, pero como la pelinegra neko, la verdad era que no sabían como proceder.

\- ¡Hum!, ¡Hum! - Akeno por su parte solo podía asentir a las palabras de la gata con un ligero puchero al sentirse desplazada, mientras veía arriba de las cabezas de la pareja como se disfrutaban el uno a la otra y deseando que ya fuera su turno para disfrutar de eso ella también.

Yasaka quien estaba al otro costado, veía absorta y sin mencionar ni una palabra, la intensidad, a fuerza y la pasión en el acto de esos dos, recordando su propia experiencia al lado del castaño y como las demás ansiando el momento en que fuera su turno para poder revivir esa emoción al lado del chico.

\- Moooo, no es justo... yo también quiero - Rias por su parte veía desde atrás a la pareja, teniendo un primer plano de como la polla de su novio perforaba con fuerza el coñito rosado de su Onee-sama y en ese momento ya no quería esperar mas, por eso su berrinche en ese momento.

En ese momento las cuatro se vieron entre si y llegaron a una conclusión, si querían tener su turno, deberían actuar ya y recordarle a la pareja que ellos no eran los únicos en ese lugar que requerían atención.

En el caso de Rias quien fue la primera en actuar decidió imitar a su Onee-sama, ella quería probarlo todo de Issei y no le parecía justo que solo su modelo a seguir haya probado una parte de Issei tan privada como esa, por lo cual tomando cartas en el asunto, decidió arreglar eso y procedió como Grayfia a jugar con el culo de Issei metiendo su lengua en aquella zona sorprendiendo al castaño pero mas a si misma por su gran osadía.

\- ¡¿UUWAHH!?, ¿¡otra vez!? - no pudo evitar la replica cuando sintió de nuevo un intruso en su región trasera y considerando a las mujeres que ahora tenía frente a el, pronto se dio cuenta de que en esta ocasión la causante de su sorpresa era de hecho la mismísima Rias.

Entonces las demás también procedieron con su ataque para llamar su atención siendo Akeno y Kuroka quienes se adueñaron del masculino pecho para primero con lamidas y ahora con chupones, empezar a estimular sus tetillas, aumentando la sensibilidad en el cuerpo del joven dragón mientras a sus espaldas Yasaka empezaba a recorrer la misma con besos y caricias bastante estimulantes hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su oído.

\- Mmm, ¿no te importa que nos unamos, verdad? - Akeno acabo diciéndole mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones con el fin de llamar su atención y recordarle su presencia y valla que lo estaba logrando en ese momento, aunque claro esta la que mas lo sentía era Grayfia quien de hecho podía percibir como la polla del castaño crecía y se endurecía dentro de su vagina.

\- Ustedes dos se están divirtiendo solos, ¡no es justo! - la que acabaría protestando fue de hecho la kitsune rubia, todo mientras continuaba lamiendo tras la oreja del castaño y en el proceso asegurándose de presionar cada vez mas sus enormes y gordas tetas en la espalda para que sintiera sus erectos pezones prueba de como se sentía en ese momento, - tienes que hacernos el amor a todas nosotras - terminaría recordandole al chico ese sencillo hecho, aunque no por eso dejo de restregar su cuerpo contra el.

Mientras tanto el chico se encontraba atareado, despues de todo continuaba follando a Grayfia mientras su retaguardia era asaltada pro su novia pelirroja con tal ves demasiado vicio para una principiante, su rubia amante estaba restregando sus deliciosos y obscenos pechos por su espalda mientras jugaba con uno de sus oídos y frente a el su siempre demandante y malcriada caída, usaba sus pechos como almohada para la peliplata y como recompensa por ello reclamaba los labios de su novio en un húmedo y lascivo beso francés.

En cuanto a la nekoshou de cabello azabache, bueno ella era la única que de hecho no jugaba con su cuerpo, pero no era que estuviese quieta precisamente, no, ella había elegido un objetivo diferente y no era otro que la mismísima Grayfia Lucifuge a quien en ese momento le estaba chupando uno de sus pechos, mordisqueando su pezón de ves en cuando para placer de la peliplata.

\- ¡NGHHHAAA!, ¡AHHHH!, ¡puedo sentir que se hace cada vez mas grande! - su comentario solo animo a las demás pues eso solo significaba mas placer cuando fuera su turno, pero en el caso de la maid, se estaba enloqueciendo al sentir como sus paredes se expandían cada vez mas, - ¡AHHH!, ¡AHH!, ¡no me chupes los pezones de esa forma!... ¡AHHAHHHAHHHH! - luego se dirigió a la neko con el fin de evitar la sobre estimulación pero como era de esperarse sus palabras esta vez cayeron en oídos sordos pues la chica solo chupo mas fuerte luego de eso, haciéndola gemir aun mas duro.

Era inevitable lo que paso a continuación, mas considerando que la temperatura de la habitación solo continuaba aumentando y el aroma a sexo, para ese momento era muy seguro que no desapareciera en semanas y solo se hacía mas intenso, por lo cual en determinado momento cuando las chicas ya no podían soportar mas sus deseos y la comezón en su zona baja decidieron que era hora de reclamar su parte de Issei.

Las primeras en hacerlo acabaron siendo de hecho las dos pelinegras del grupo las cuales rápidamente dejaron sus posiciones previas, una besando al chico y la otra chupando los pechos de la peliplata para entonces acomodarse cada una a un costado de la suso dicha, Akeno a su izquierda y Kuroka a su derecha y entonces con miradas coquetas y lascivas mientras presionaban sus pechos contra la peliplata, abrir sus piernas para el, todo mientras la hermosa doncella las veía y o veía cegada pro el excesivo placer que sentía en ese momento.

\- Ahh... no podemos aguantar mas - Akeno hablaba por todas pero en ese momento solo se preocupaba por ellas, por eso ni corta ni perezosa llevo su mano a su coño y con sus dedos abrió sus labios vaginales para mostrarle a su novio de la manera mas obscena y descarada, el desastre húmedo que era en ese momento su rosado coñito.

\- Ise, juega con nuestros coños también - Kuroka ahora expreso el deseo que todas sentían aunque por dentro no era diferente de compañera, solo se preocupaba por ella e imitando sus acciones, llevo su propia mano a su sexo y con lujuria abrió sus pliegues demostrando lo mas que preparada que se encontraba para recibir al chico en su interior.

En ese momento Issei hipnotizado por la maravillosa vista llevo sus manos a ambos sexos para jugar con ellas en los coños de sus mujeres mientras su polla terminaba el trabajo dentro de Grayfia.

\- ¿De esta forma? - pregunto no porque no supiera que hacer, si no porque quería saber si la forma en la que jugaba con sus coños era de su agrado en ese momento.

Después de todo el chico metió los dos dedos del centro de sus manos al interior de sus encharcados sexos y empezó a jugar con ellos dentro, doblando sus dedos metiendolos y sacándolos con rapidez, raspando con la punta de los mismos los pliegues internos de las chicas y presionando de hecho sus zonas mas sensibles para asegurarse el máximo placer posible con sus dígitos cosa que fácilmente identificable cuando las dos mujeres victimas de sus toques empezaron a gemir cada vez mas fuerte.

\- ¡AUFFHHGFG!, ¡AHH!, si... ¡justo ahí! - Akeno empezó a gemir y chillar al sentir como su coño era estirado, estimulado y torturado con placer por la mano de su novio, en consecuencia ella empezó a desear cada vez mas su turno y por ende ataco a la sensible peliplata para acelerar el proceso y para ello empezó a morder su oreja la cual ahora sabía resultaba ser bastante sensible haciéndola gemir y estremecer, - fu fu fu, parece que Onee-sama realmente lo esta sintiendo también - no pudo evitar la burla mientras mordía su oreja al ver a tan poderosa mujer dominada por sus bajas pasiones a manos de su novio y como si no fuera suficiente al estar a su costado izquierdo estaba presionando sus pechos contra el pecho izquierdo de la maid regándolos con leche dándole a esa pálida piel un aspecto aun mas lascivo a ojos del castaño.

\- ¡AHH!, lo estas haciendo tan duro-nya - la neko no podía evitar gemir mientras snetía como su coño era molestado por los dedos del chico de manera tan ruda, haciéndola desear también su momento por eso como su amiga, ataco los sensibles oídos de la mujer solo que a diferencia de la semi ángel, ella opto por mejor lamer esa zona en lugar de morderla, - tu interior debe estar temblando-nya - irónicamente ella también se había apretado mas contra las curvas de Grayfia juntando sus voluminosos pechos contra los de ella y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar el comentario jocoso al ver a la mujer mas aterradora que había visto reducida de tal manera

\- ¡OHHHHH!, ¡realmente se siente bien! - para ese momento la maid no veía el caso de mentir, por eso admitió aquello, que tanto lo que le hacían ese par de sucias mujeres como lo que le hacía su amante castaño la estaban satisfaciendo demasiado, tanto que cada vez apretaba mas su interior, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

Mientras tanto el castaño continuaba el movimiento de sus caderas dentro y fuera del interior de la peliplata mientras con sus manos jugaba con los rosados coñitos de la pelinegras, el resultado de eso, un concierto por demás lascivo de gemidos y sonidos sucios de chapoteo proveniente de los sexos de las tres chicas, cosa que solo lo estaba enardeciendo mas.

\- ¡UHH!, ¡me estas apretando tanto Fia-chan! - sin embargo por mucho que estuviese disfrutando del momento, la realidad es que el chico ya estaba llegando al limite de su resistencia y el que ella le apretara tan fuerte la polla solo empeoraba sus circunstancias, - ¡tu interior esta tan apretado! - le repitió ese hecho esta vez de manera diferente, pero igual la maid entendió perfectamente lo que trataba de decirle y de hecho ella estaba en esas mismas circunstancias en ese momento.

\- ¡Yo también me voy a correr ya! - quiso que lo supiera, que supiera que se iba a correr, que estaba lista para acariciar el dulce abrazo del orgasmo que había estado construyendo hasta ahora en ella y lo mas importante, quería que lo hicieran juntos, sentir su conexión incluso a ese grado de alcanzar el clímax al mismo tiempo.

¡AHH!, ¡Ise!, por favor, ¡vente dentro de mi todas las veces que quieras! - en ese momento su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y lo único que importaba era dejarse embargara por aquella deliciosa sensación de pertenecerse al castaño, claro no ayudaban a su cordura que mientras su orgasmo se acercaba mas y mas, las dos pelinegras reanudaran su ataque sobre sus sensibles oreja, lamiendo y mordiendo las mismas sin parar cosa que estaba haciéndola enloquecer cada vez mas y mas, - ¡hazme el amor y déjame embarazada! - era oficial, su cordura se había ido a paseo, en ese momento no era mas que una mujer ansiosa de entregarse al hombre con el que compartía tan especial momento, sus ojos la delataban al ver ese deseo plasmado en ellos y que era dirigido hacia el chico y ver como la lengua de la mujer bailaba fuera de ella de manera tan juguetona solo aumentaba la excitación en el, aunque eso no evito que las dos mujeres que jugaban con sus orejas sonrieran al escuchar su declaración.

\- ¡Fia-chan! - escucharla decirle aquello solo lo enloqueció mas, se estaba perdiendo en el placer, su mente también empezaba a perderse y luego de escuchar a la peliplata pedirle embarazarla, esta de mas decir que cualquier reparo o restricción que se hubiese autoimpuesto había sido eliminada, - ¡por favor... acéptalo todo! - le dijo aquello dispuesto a cumplir su pedido de correrse hasta lo profundo de ello, por eso en ese momento sus acometidas se tornaron mas fuertes, agresivas y salvajes y claro esta, también ayudaba a ese estado en el chico el hecho de que la pervertida pelirroja que tenía por novia aun continuaba con su lengua metida en su ano masajeando como antes lo hizo su Onee-sama su próstata con su lengua, haciéndolo desear correrse con locura.

\- ¡UHHHH!, ¡Fia-chan! - finalmente termino lanzando un grito, mas bien un alarido de placer mientras enviaba su polla todo el camino a lo profundo del coño de la maid y solo cuando la punta de su polla choco contra la entrada uterina de la mujer se dejo ir, liberando una ingente cantidad de semen espeso que se disparaba chorro tras chorro en lo profundo de su caliente matriz.

\- ¡NGHH!, ¡AHHH!, ¡ISEE! - Para ese momento la peliplata ya no soporto su propia presión y acabo corriéndose en el momento en que sintió el primer chorro golpear contra las paredes de su cuarto para bebes, de hecho en el momento en que las dos pelinegras vieron que el orgasmo era inminente en ellos se las arreglaron para sin dejar de ser tocadas por el castaño, levantar a la peliplata lo suficiente para que lograse ver como su útero era llenado con la espesa crema viril de Issei y aprovechando que quedaron detrás de la peliplata, continuaron jugando con sus orejas mientras ahora también jugaban con sus obscenos pechos aumentando el placer de la doncella y el morbo de ellas, - ¡NAAAAAAHHHHH! - finalmente ya no pudo hacer mas que gemir mientras su orgasmo solo se incrementaba conforme sentía todos los ataques a sus zonas sensibles, ya fuera de manos del chico o del par de pervertidas que estaban a su lado.

Al final la cantidad d semen liberada era tal que pese a lo apretado que estaban las paredes vaginales de la maid sobre el miembro del castaño, eso no evito que parte de la espesa leche del castaño acabara derramándose fuera de su coño saliendo a presión dando la ilusión de que era una especie de bomba de semen que acababa de explotar dentro de ella, aunque igual y podría considerarse que realmente era así dada la ingente cantidad liberada, algo sorprendente considerando todo lo que ya se había corrido previamente.

Para cuando el chico finalmente terminaron de correrse, en el caso de Issei, su trasero había sido hace ya un rato liberado de la lasciva lengua de la pelirroja la cual junto a todas las demás mujeres se encontraban rodeando a Grayfia y cuando saco su pene del interior de la mujer no paso mucho antes de que esta mostrara el desastre lechoso que ahora era su coño.

\- ¡Nnghh!, ¡Aahh!, ¡aahh! - le costaba respirar luego de tan potente orgasmo, aun sufría espasmos y no podía moverse, por lo cual estaba tirada en la cama temblando mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, jadeando y en su rostro la muestra de un ahegao mezclado con una sonrisa estúpida de satisfacción y una lengua de fuera con saliva resbalando de la comisura de sus labios, todo mientras sus ojos veían a la nada perdidos en el éxtasis que acababa de vivir, una imagen bastante patética pero que las cuatro mujeres entendían muy bien después de todo ellas también habían mostrado tan deplorable estado luego de que el chico las tomara en el pasado.

\- Ara ara, eso es mucho semen - la primera en hablar fue Akeno quien se encontraba con su rostro bajo los abiertos muslo de la peliplata viendo en primer plano tanto la polla del chico que estaba ansiosa de seguir y la vagina de la maid la cual ahora presentaba un descarado y pervertido rio de semen brotando de su interior, por lo cual no pudo evitar el comentario, - fu fu fu, si dejas salir tanto, seguramente ella quedara embarazada - al ver tamaño desastre no pudo evitar continuar con ese juego y aunque su rostro sonriente y descarado no lo mostraba, por dentro estaba celosa ante la idea de que esa mujer a quien tanto idolatraba quedara embarazada de Issei antes que ella.

\- Tal cantidad, de verdad que eres digna de admirar Grayfia-nya - Kuroka que al igual que Akeno estaba entre los muslos de la mujer al ver el desastre quedo sorprendida por la enorme cantidad de esperma que la maid logro extraer del castaño y por dentro solo esperaba poder tener una cantidad parecida para ella, después de todo, con tal cantidad era aun mas probable que ella lograse tener a sus amados gatitos finalmente.

Mientras tanto Rias estaba sobre la cabeza de la aun aturdida Grayfia, viéndola como su rostro no abandonaba ese rictus de placer orgásmico dado por su novio, verla así la hizo sonreír al tiempo que le causaba celos, en ese momento ella ya no quería esperar mas por el momento en que como la peliplata, ella también acabara mostrando ese lado tan patético y sucio luego de que fuera tomada hasta la saciedad por el castaño.

Mientras tanto Yasaka que estaba a uno de los costados de la maid, solo veía como sus pechos subían y bajaban arrítmicamente tratando de recobrar el aliento, cosa que ella mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era si no estabas acostumbrada al ritmo que proponía el castaño, aunque igual, no es que e molestara volver a quedar en ese estado a la rubia, si era sincera consigo misma, era mas acertado decir que de hecho lo deseaba.

Le habían dado el primer turno a Grayfia pues de todas ellas era quien mas dudaba de hacerlo ahora que estaba en todos sus sentidos, pero ahora que al parecer todo había quedado claro entre ambos, era momento de reclamar su parte, todas estaban ansiosas y ya no querían esperar mas, por eso se sentaron ara quedar viendo al culpable de su actual estado de excitación el cual solo estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas recuperando el aliento y como era de esperarse, con su polla tan dura que hasta se veía doloroso.

\- ¿Ohh?, no hay tiempo para descansar - el chico ni siquiera supo quien de ellas lo dijo de lo aturdido que estaba, pero igual les presto toda su atención mientras aun jadeaba para recuperar el aliento luego de la intensa follada con Grayfia y vio a sus chicas viéndolo coquetas e insinuantes, clara señal de que esto estaba lejos de terminar para todos ellos y ahora era momento de que cumpliera con sus obligaciones como hombre para con ellas.

\- Es nuestro turno ahora - Yasaka le recordó que también debía atenderlas mientras su obsceno cuerpo perlado por el sudor parecía removerse en anticipación y ella le daba una sonrisa descarada que a todas luces le daba un solo mensaje, su intención era dejarlo seco y que aun si le llevaba toda la maldita noche y parte del día siguiente su intención era cumplir con su objetivo.

\- Haz el amor con el resto de nosotras también, Ise - Akeno fue la siguiente en hablar y pedir lo que todas querían, todo mientras lo veía soñadora y coqueta, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a una de sus sonrojadas mejillas y lo veía con anhelo en sus ojos y como si fuera poco pasando su lengua por sus carnosos labios de una manera suave y sensual, como saboreando desde ya el momento en que la tomara.

\- Sera muy divertido - Rias desde el fondo al lado de Grayfia lo dijo mientras le daba esa sonrisa tan suya, que demostraba coquetería y confianza al mismo tiempo mientras se relamía los labios ansiosa de que ya fuera su turno con su amado castaño, de verdad que era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento, que el aliviara la comezón en su zona baja.

\- Yo también... quiero mas - increíblemente quien dijo aquello era Grayfia quien se había recuperado lo suficiente como para poder levantar su torso y poder ver al castaño, en su mirada había deseo, anhelo y amor, quería volver a sentirse amada y quería que fuera el castaño quien le diera eso que ya le había dado una vez y que al parecer se estaba volviendo adicta a ello.

\- Seras nuestra pareja toda la noche-nya - la ultima en hablar era Kuroka quien altanera como solo ella podía ser le decía aquello como si fuera una especie de advertencia para el, todo mientras lo veía ansiosa de comenzar, - preparate... Ise-nya - no pudo evitar darle ese ultimátum a su amo, pues no pensaba dejarlo descansar hasta que su cuerpo fuera satisfecho por completo... o hasta desmayarse, lo que ocurriese primero.

Por su parte el castaño no podía creer su suerte, cinco de las mas hermosa mujeres que había tenido la dicha de conocer, ahora era suyas y todas y cada una de ellas querían que las satisficiera, por lo cual al ver esas eróticas miradas, esas lascivas sonrisas, pero sobre todo esos obscenos cuerpos de enormes pechos, "oh, ¡al demonio!", cualquier capacidad de razonamiento lógico que le quedara, decidió desecharlo por voluntad propia, ya se preocuparía cuando esto acabara de as posibles consecuencias, por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar de ese su paraíso personal y esta vez su codicia como dragón hizo acto de presencia, ya no quería ir una por una, las quería a todas a la vez y no pensaba dar marcha atrás en su deseo, por lo cual sonriendo acarició su polla un segundo ante las ansiosas miradas de sus mujeres asegurándose de que estuviera todo lo duro que pudiera y luego decidió complacer los deseos de sus chicas.

Todo empezó con ellas recibiéndolo con brazos abiertos donde el chico rápidamente las atrajo a el y posteriormente inicio con besos y caricias, pero eso no era suficiente, para ninguno en realidad, por lo que pronto el nivel de su interacción se fue elevando junto con la temperatura en sus cuerpos y el deseo de mas, siguieron de esa manera aumentando su lujuria unos con otros y para cuando se percato, el chico se encontraba en la cama boca arriba mientras veía a las chicas sonreirle lascivamente y luego verse entre ellas para decidir quien era la que seguía, obviamente Grayfia sería la ultima, por lo que se dedico a besar al chico en lo que las demás tomaban una decisión.

Decisión que de hecho no tomo mucho tiempo cuando de repente todas asintieron y empezaron a tomar posiciones a lo largo del cuerpo del castaño ante la sorprendida y maravillada vista del chico antes los suaves pero sensuales movimientos de sus parejas para acomodarse en el lugar que habían elegido, cosa que hizo que la peliplata retrocediera para permitir a las demás tomar su lugar.

En ese momento sus brazos fueron extendidos por dos mujeres y un segundo después sus manos capturadas en un suave y delicioso abrazo producto de que en ese momento sus dos manos estaban enterradas en los pechos de dos hermosas pelinegras, las cuales luego de sonreirle coquetas y juguetonas, empezaron a jugar con sus bocas sobre los dedos del joven dragón, Akeno con su mano Izquierda y Kuroka con su mano derecha.

Por su parte la visión del chico pronto se vio interrumpida por un hermoso par de piernas que se instalaban a cada lado de su cabeza y entonces su atención paso de las dos pelinegras a un maravilloso, rosado y húmedo paisaje frente a el, el cual era acompañado por dos carnosas y suaves protuberancias, si frente a su rostro aunque dándole la espalda a sus ojos, se encontraba una mujer que le presentaba su caliente y goteante vagina y que ademas le daba un primer y excelente plano de sus carnosas nalgas, la visión le causo hambre y cuando noto mas arriba por esa blanca espalda, vio el hermoso cabello carmesí que solo podía poseer su novia Rias Gremory, pero antes de poder decir algo, alcanzo a verla girar su cabeza y verlo con ojos seductores y una sonrisa lasciva para un segundo después sentarse en su rostro, dejando su coño caer directo contra su ansiosa boca que en cuanto sintió el contacto empezó a devorar el manjar ante el haciéndola gemir de placer.

Ahora solo quedaba por saber quien tomaría su polla, aunque considerando que tres chicas ya habían asumido posición y una cuarta no hace mucho que había recibido su ración, era mas que obvio quien sería la siguiente dueña de su polla, cosa que le emocionaba mas de lo que creía y que demostraba con los ansiosos espasmos sobre su eje masculino.

Y no debió de esperar mucho cuando una deliciosa y húmeda sensación recayó sobre la punta de su eje, primero girando sobre la punta como seduciéndola, torturándola, haciéndola desear mas y un segundo después el placer de sentir su miembro ser cobijado por las suaves y cálidas paredes de ese maduro conducto, en ese momento, la hermosa mujer que era Yasaka, acababa de enterrar su pene hasta lo profundo de su ser, liberando hermosos gemidos conforme su polla entraba, gemidos que eran música para los oídos del lujurioso dragón.

A partir de ese momento todo se transformo en un concierto de gemidos en esa habitación, ya fuera de las dos pelinegras jugando con los dedos del chico como si se trataran de pollas que ansiosas y lascivas se esmeraban en chupar, lamer y frotar con sus tetas, o fueran los dulces sonidos de la pelirroja mientras su coño era habidamente devorado por la boca de su novio quien bebía hasta la ultima gota del néctar que manaba de sus lacios vaginales o incluso la mezcla de gemidos y chapoteo producidos por la rubia kitsune mientras se empalaba a si misma una y otra vez a lo largo de la enorme barra de carne de su amante.

\- ¡Mmfff!, Ise, deleitate con el sabor de nuestros pervertidos coños tanto como quieras - Rias no pudo evitar el comentario mientras restregaba su coño por el rostro de su novio, quería que el se impregnara de su olor, marcarlo como suyo así como el la marco a ella, hacerle saber al mundo que el le pertenecía, aunque quizás el modo que eligió no fuera el mas practico pero si el que mas placer le estaba dando en ese omento.

\- ¡Ahhahhh!, mi primer pene en mucho tiempo, se siente increíble - Yasaka por su parte ahora que volvía a sentirse llena tras años sin probar un hombre ni el placer que le podía proporcionar, en ese momento estaba enloquecida, se sentía tan bien, especialmente porque su actual pareja no era solo un acoston de una noche, lo sentía en su corazón, ese chico la amaría hasta el ultimo día de sus vidas, sería su compañero, su confidente, su esposo y el padre de sus hijos, lo había decidido así y en ese momento lo estaba confirmando, quizás en algún momento del futuro debiese compartirlo con su hija, pero eso estaba lejos de molestarla, de hecho incluso llegaba a excitarla, pero hasta que ese momento llegase, disfrutaría de el solo para ella tanto como pudiese.

De hecho en ese momento era tal el éxtasis de las dos chicas cuyos coños eran objeto de la adoración del joven dragón, que en determinado momento y movidas por la lujuria, tanto Yasaka como Rias se vieron a los ojos y un segundo después de manera casi que automática sus anos se entrelazaron a la altura de sus enormes pechos, se acercaron hasta que sus tetas se presionaron y entonces decidieron darle uso a sus bocas también iniciando un jugoso y lascivo beso primero con sus labios pegados contra los de la otra y luego haciendo de aquel un beso de lengua demasiado exhibicionista pero no por ello menos delicioso y travieso.

Para ambas fue una experiencia increíble, la bella kitsune experimentaba por primera vez un beso con otra mujer y al mismo tiempo su primer beso con una mujer mas joven que ella, era una experiencia que hacía que su cuerpo se crispara pues era tan pervertido y degenerado, ella una mujer consumada, madura y recta, ahora besaba con pasión y necesidad a una jovencita y lo peor, lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, no le importaba si alguien que la viera la llegase a tachar de depravada asalta cunas, solo quería seguir experimentando ese placer.

En cuanto a la heredera Gremory, su ego estaba por las nubes, ya había besado a Grayfia antes y por eso conocía el delicioso sabor de una mujer madura, pero ahora estaba besando no solo a una MILF de nuevo, también resultaba que esa mujer era la líder de toda una facción y la estaba sometiendo a sus caprichos, eso era algo que se le podía transformar rápidamente en un vicio si no tenía cuidado, pero por ahora lo único que le importaba era poder seguir probando los labios, la lengua y también por pervertido que sonara, la saliva de tan hermosa y madura mujer como Yasaka.

Por su parte la peliplata no podía hacer nada mas que ver maravillada la entrega de las demás a ese momento tan pervertido donde todo lo que querían era ser uno con el chico e inevitablemente ante tan maravillosa escena acabo acompañándolas por su cuenta masturbándose mientras esperaba por una oportunidad de volver a los brazos del castaño.

Las cosas seguirían así un buen rato hasta que movida por su curiosidad la pelirroja no fue capaz de soportar mas las ganas y llevo uno de los pechos de la rubia a su boca y empezó a chupar de ellos llenando rápidamente su boca con la leche de esos obscenos pechos e increíblemente, enganchándose al sabor del perlado liquido ni bien este entro en contacto con sus papilas gustativas, tal fue el impacto que un segundo después de que empezara a chupar, la intensidad de la succión aumento logrando que la kitsune manara mas leche de sus hinchados pechos y en el proceso desencadenando una reacción en cadena cuando la mujer presa de esa nueva sensación de sus pechos ordeñados mientras follaba apretó en demasía las paredes de su coño cosa que aumento la fricción sobre las mismas y llevándola demasiado rápido al punto de no retorno que marcaba la llegada de un poderoso orgasmo.

Por otro lado Rias había encontrado que la leche materna de Yasaka era como un afrodisíaco para ella, pues entre mas bebía, mas caliente sentía su cuerpo, mas chorreaba sus jugos de su coño y mas ansiosa se ponía, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ni quería parar de amamantarse de esas enormes ubres, el único problema fue que tan acelerada como estaba por culpa de su lechoso descubrimiento, aumento la intensidad de sus caderas restregando sus labios vaginales contra el chico, que besaba, mordía y chupaba sus labios vaginales conduciendo a la pelirroja demasiado rápido al orgasmo, orgasmo que no pudo detener.

Y obviamente la sobre estimulación a la que se sometió al chico debido a la enorme presión sobre su eje por parte de Yasaka y la lujuria que le provocaba el poder jugar con su boca contra el encharcado coño de su novia, además del hecho de la placentera sensación sobre sus ya mas que ensalivados dedos por parte de las dos pelinegras que trataban sus dígitos como si de pollas se tratasen acabo con su resistencia, no pudo aguantar mas su nueva liberación, quería impregnar a una mas de sus mujeres, esta vez a la líder de toda la facción youkai de Kyoto y nada se lo iba a impedir.

\- ¡UGHHH!, ¡me estoy corriendooo! - el aviso del chico de su inminente liberación solo incremento las ansias de las mujeres, especialmente de aquella que recibiría toda esa al parecer extremadamente fértil crema directamente en lo profundo de su útero, por lo cual arreció aun mas los movimientos de sus caderas.

De hecho y casi como si hubiese sido un movimiento premeditado, en el momento en que el chico finalmente se corrió e inicio a llenar a Yasaka con su semen, tanto ella como Rias, alcanzaron el orgasmo también y separaron sus manos de las de la otra para buscar sostenerse mientras el avasallador clímax las golpeaba inmisericorde a ambas.

\- ¡Mmmm!, ¡nhh!, ¡me corrooooo! - Rias se dedico a disfrutar de la placentera sensación de sentir su orgasmo antes de finalmente decidir anunciarlo, tosa que no evito que el castaño se pegara a su entrepierna como si no hubiese mañana y se bebiera todos sus jugos como si fuera un hombre en un desierto frente a la ultima fuente de agua en kilometros, cosa que solo prolongaba el placer de la chica que solo podía sonreír mientras serraba los ojos con fuerza y dejaba que la cálida sensación del orgasmo inundara sus sentidos.

\- ¡AHAHHH!, ¡puedo sentir mi primer baño de semen de años! - no es que Yasaka hubiese olvidado la inundación de semen que le había estado proporcionando la ultima semana el chico, pero comparado con eso, en este momento donde tantas sensaciones se amontonaban en su ser, aquello palidecía en comparación y se sentía como si en realidad apenas estuviese descubriendo las habilidades para el sexo del castaño que dicho sea de paso, se corría abundantemente pese a lo mucho que ya se había corrido previamente, tanto era lo que descargaba en el interior de la rubia que inevitablemente y como Grayfia anteriormente, el exceso de semen pronto se empezó a filtrar a presión fuera de su coño, aunque eso no impidió que incluso así la kitsune disfrutara de cada segundo de tan lascivo placer, de hecho empezaba a pesar que luego de esto, era muy probable que ella acabara realmente impregnada, todas de hecho y la idea de verse a si misma con el vientre abultado por un embarazo, siendo amada por el castaño se le hizo muy irresistible.

Cuando el tío termino de correrse, la rubia se desplomo a un lado completamente deshecha por el abrumador orgasmo suspirando feliz y satisfecha, al menos por el momento y mientras ella se encontraba en ese estado post orgásmico donde necesitaba recuperarse un rato, las chicas se reorganizaron una vez mas, esta vez con la adición de Grayfia que aprovechando el espacio dejado por la kitsune, se sumo al grupo para volver a los brazos del castaño en busca de mas de sus besos, abrazos y caricias, porque si, Grayfia por encima de todo era una doncella enamorada del amor mismo, una romántica empedernida y al parecer Issei podía darle eso que tanto quería y un plus mucho mas placentero en el proceso.

En ese momento, Issei se levanto de la cama y sosteniéndose erguido sobre sus rodillas abrió sus brazos invitando a sus chicas a ir con el, donde quienes aprovecharon aquella invitación fueron Grayfia a su lado derecho y Akeno a su lado izquierdo, la primera en actuar fue Grayfia quien sin mediar palabra atrapo los labios del chico en un beso profundo y pasional, se estaba haciendo cada vez mas adicta a ellos y ella lo sabía, pero por el momento no le importaba, solo quería alimentar esa adicción, ya se preocuparía de lo demás luego.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha de los besos, libero sus labios de los del castaño y con besos y caricias fue bajando por la piel del castaño, por su cuello hasta su pecho donde se instalo para esta vez empezar a besar, lamer y chupar uno de sus pezones, mientras tanto al tener sus labios libres, Akeno aprovecho para lanzarse sobre el y en un abrazo posesivo sobre su cabeza lo hizo mirarla antes de como Grayfia enredar su lengua con la de su amado en un ansioso y necesitado beso, uno en el que dicho sea de paso también se aseguro de probar el sabor de Rias en sus labios y el de Grayfia luego de su húmedo beso previo, ademas de obviamente presionar sus enormes pechos contra el tórax del chico para calentarlo aun mas.

Por su parte Kuroka tenía la intención de ir sobre el castaño y meterse su polla a la boca, empezarla a chupar y no dejarla ir hasta que le inundara el estomago de su espesa y rica leche de dragón, pero claro no contó con un pequeño detalle que se lo impediría y que se presento ante ella en la forma de una altiva y desafiante pelirroja que la veía con una sonrisa nada amistosa, como si tuviera planes para ella que no incluían en ningún momento al castaño en ellos.

Como temía pronto vio sus temores realizados cuando antes de protestar por la intervención de la chica, se vio sujeta de los hombros por la misma y empujada hacia la cama con fuerza por la mujer que ahora se encontraba justo encima de ella mientras la veía aun con esa sonrisa altanera que empezaba a resultarle molesta, aunque igual eso no impidió que los pechos de ambas acabaran presionándose ligeramente mientras Rias se sostenía sobre sus brazos para verla.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas, tu gata callejera y ladrona? - las palabras de Rias la descolocaron especialmente por la alegría con la que las decía, como si la tuviese justo donde la quería.

\- Suéltame-nya, quiero ir con Ise a que me de muchos gatitos-nya - Kuroka no iba a ocultar que lo que mas ansiaba era formar una familia con el castaño y ahora que el parecía estar en máxima fertilidad, esa idea estaba mas cerca que nunca y no dejaría que una niña tetona y malcriada como Rias Gremory le impidiera cumplir con su deseo.

El problema es que tras decir aquello vio a la pelirroja sonreír aun mas, entendiendo finalmente que estaba justo a merced de esa niña rica y presumida, la cual rápidamente empezó a restregar su entrepierna sobre la de ella enviando olas de placer sobre su cuerpo debido al roce de los clítoris de ambas mientras ella le sonreía sonrojada pero triunfal al verla gemir bajo sus brazos y luego girar su vista ante el atareado Issei que continuaba atendiendo a sus dos mujeres llamando su atención.

\- Ise, ven aquí y goza del cuerpo de tu prometida todo lo que quieras - al decir eso cambio la manera en que movía sus caderas de adelante hacía atrás por un movimiento de lado a lado, incitando al castaño a que la tomara desde atrás, pero asegurándose de mantener el roce de su intimidad contra la pelinegra nekoshou que la veía con ganas de matarla por interferir en su planes con su amo, - pero solo centrate en mi por ahora mi amor, si puedes hacer eso entonces siéntete libre de romper mi coño si así te placee y reconstruyelo luego a tu entero gusto - la razón de ese ultimo comentario, mas allá de lo sucia y excitada que se sintió luego de decirlo era que sabía la visión que el chico tenía en ese momento de los sexos de Kuroka y ella juntitos y mojados, sabía que la tentación sería demasiada para el chico y terminaría tomándolas alternadamente a ambas al final, lo sabía porque en su primera vez, fue justo lo mismo, Issei acabo jugando con su coño y el de Akeno al mismo tiempo, intercalando entre uno y otro todo el rato y esta vez, quería que su atención se centrara solo en ella, después de todo, tenía asuntos que tratar primero con esa sucia y libidinosa gata bajo su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento Kuroka, pero tu y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar antes de que siquiera permita que vuelvas a tener a mi Ise - la pelinegra se sorprendió cuando al volver a tener la atención de la pelirroja, esta le dijera tal cosa, sin embargo, decidió ponerle atención a lo que sea que quería decirle, ya luego se encargaría de quitarse a esa engreída de encima e ir por el jugoso y gordo premio que realmente quería, - te aprovechaste de mi ausencia para hacer lo que se te vino en gana en mi casa con mi Ise, no eres mas que una sucia mujerzuela que ahora se ha convertido en la mascota de mi prometido y aunque me gustaría deshacerme de ti, ahora eso ya no es posible - se sintió ofendida, cierto que se había acostado con otras mujeres para calmar sus ansias en el pasado, pero eso no la hacía una mujerzuela, ella hace mucho decidió que el único para ella era Issei y solo Issei, nadie mas tendría el derecho de tocarla.

Por eso, cuando escucho tamaño insulto de la boca de esa niñita privilegiada como ella la veía no soporto mas y ataco con una de sus garras siendo interceptada por la mano de la chica la cual se entrelazo con la suya y cuando intento replicar el movimiento con su otra mano el resultado fue el mismo, quedando ahora con su manos contra la cama entrelazadas con las de la pelirroja y sometida a su voluntad, ahora entendía por que el que se moviera previamente rozando sus intimidades, desde el principio quería debilitarla para que no se pudiera oponer a ella aunque quisiera y al parecer lo había logrado.

\- Joooo, en definitiva debo enseñarte modales, eres la mascota de mi Ise, yo soy su esposa, por ende eres mi mascota también y no pienso permitirme tener por mascota a una gata sucia y desarreglada como tu, así que desde este momento te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus amos como es debido, quedo claro, Ne-ko-chan - esa niña era demasiado prepotente y quiso replicar, pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada una suave y cálida sensación se apodero de sus labios y para cuando se dio cuanta se encontró con una Rias Gremory reclamando sus labios en un beso bastante demandante y opresivo.

Se sorprendió ante el accionar de la pelirroja y por lo bien que se sentían sus labios en ese beso, era evidente que la chica tenía experiencia en juegos lésbicos, algo que ciertamente sorprendió a la pelinegra quien siempre creyó que esa chica era demasiado mojigata como para probar los placeres de una mujer, "heeee, con que así es como quiere jugar... bien, no soy de las que rechazan un reto-nya", sin embargo no iba a permitir que esa niña la doblegara y si guerra era lo que quería, entonces guerra le iba a dar y ya verían mas adelante quien de las dos resultaría ser la que tomase las riendas, por eso en ese momento decidió corresponder el beso de la chica y de paso empezar a demostrarle lo que una verdadera mujer es capaz de hacer cuando se interponen entre su macho y ella.

Mientras tanto y ajeno a ellas, el chico solo veía como los coños de ambas mujeres se restregaban entre si en un baile demasiado obsceno e improvisado como para no prestarle atención, mientras que en su mente solo se repetían las palabras de la pelirroja, poder hacer lo que quisiera con el coñito de su amada Rias, llenarlo hasta el borde de su semilla, darle todo el placer que pudiera, romperla y moldear una nueva Rias que solo viviera por el, para el y mas importante, con el, como no aceptar tal propuesta.

Además, claro, las atenciones bucales de Grayfia y Akeno lo tenían ansioso por volver a enterrarse en las carnes de alguna de sus mujeres, por lo cual en ese momento la invitación era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla y como si fuera poco, su hermosa datenshi, en el único momento en que se separo de el y sus labios desde que iniciaran el beso, solo lo animo a seguir sus instintos.

\- Anata, adelante, se que lo deseas y yo también quiero ver como mi Ise rompe a Rias a placer - no necesitó mas que esas simples pero sugestivas palabras para con una sonrisa asentir y poco a poco acercarse a las dos chicas que ahora peleaban con sus lenguas por la supremacía mientras trataban de debilitar sus voluntades restregando sus intimidades entre si.

Le tomo algo de tiempo llegar a ellas pues no había soltado ni a Grayfia ni a Akeno en el transcurso y mas importante aun, cada tres o cuatro pasos se detenía para besarlas a ambas con pasión, sin embargo ni bien llego hasta sus amadas y peleoneras chicas, soltó las cinturas de ambas mujeres que lo acompañaban y un segundo después con un seco pero lascivo sonido palmeo las jugosas nalgas de Rias Gremory para luego empezar a amasarlas hundiendo sus dedos en la carne de su trasero, haciéndola gemir en ese momento por la agradable pero brusca sensación de placer, placer que se incremento hasta casi hacerla perder la consciencia cuando se enterró hasta el fondo de su matriz de una estocada, sin juego previo ni aviso previo, haciendo que la pelirroja casi se corriera en el instante al sentir a un viejo conocido tocar a las puertas de su útero pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Obviamente en cuanto las compañeras de Issei vieron que el propósito de su desplazamiento se había cumplido y que ahora Issei martillaba con fuerza y sin descanso con su pene lo profundo de la feminidad de Rias, decidieron recuperar su anterior estatus quo, donde la peliplata se encargaba de jugar con los pezones del chico con su boca y la pelinegra se volvía a abrazar posesiva a la cabeza del castaño para reclamar sus labios en esos besos tan lascivos que le gustaba darse con el chico cuando hacían el amor.

Mientras tanto, Rias estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar correrse demasiado rápido, pero le era difícil pues su matriz estaba siendo asediada por el magnifico ariete de su novio y su clítoris ahora se rozaba con mayor intensidad contra el de Kuroka gracias a las acometidas del castaño, haciendo que su orgasmo la alcanzase cada vez mas rápido, aunque no era la única, el calor dentro de la nekoshou de cabello negro era cada vez mas alto, su clítoris era sensible y lo quisiera admitir o no, esa pelirroja era buena en esto, mas cuando decidió presionar por completo sus pechos contra ella y ahora sus pezones también se agregaban a la ecuación de placer en la que estaban envueltas, lo único en lo que en ese momento ambas coincidían era en el hecho de que se alegraban de que al tener sus manos atrapadas por las manos de la otra estas no podían jugar con su cuerpos, de lo contrario hace mucho que ambas habrían perdido el conocimiento por tanto placer.

Así continuarían un rato en el que Kuroka era victima de la boca pechos y clítoris de Rias presionando sus lugares mas sensibles mientras mantenían una batalla de miradas enjuagadas en lagrimas de placer, Rias soportaba lo mismo mas el plus del constante amasado de su culo por las fueres, callosas y cálidas manos de su novio y el constante pero cada vez mas intenso ir y venir de sus caderas perforando con su gorda polla el interior de su ser, reformandolo a su entero gusto.

Mientras tanto, Grayfia y Akeno se turnaban para tomar los labios del castaño, ya sea con besos lascivos y húmedos u ofreciéndole sus enormes pechos coronados por erectos pezones para que los chupara a placer, aunque en ese ultimo caso, la peliplata pronto se encontró invadida por los celos al ver como la joven pelinegra prácticamente se había transformado en el surtidor de leche fresca para el castaño quien en cuanto tenía en su boca sus pezones no dejaba de chupar hasta que se sentía saciado y eso solía tardar un buen rato, no es que no jugara también por largo rato con los pechos de la maid para no hacerla sentir desplazada, pero igual eso no eliminaba el factor lácteo que al parecer le daba ventaja a la semi ángel e inconscientemente empezó a desear poder lactar también para poder amamantar al castaño.

El castaño estaba tan absorto en es morbosos placer que no sabía lo fuerte que estaba follando a Rias ni lo al parecer duro que estaba en ese momento, donde su polla casi parecía haber levantado ligeramente las caderas de la pelirroja permitiéndole ir mas profundo entro de ella, pero claro, su amada pelinegra obviamente si se percato de tal cosa y no perdió oportunidad de hacérselo saber.

\- Mnf, solo mi Ise puede tener un pene así de increíble - fue lo que le dijo mientras seguía besándolo posesivamente como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre y apretaba mas su cuerpo especialmente sus pechos contra el para que pudiese sentirla mas, - no creo que pueda resistir hasta la próxima temporada de apareamiento, así que prométeme que continuaremos haciéndolo con igual intensidad de ahora en adelante, ¿si, Ise? - ella sabía la respuesta a eso, por ende no le preocupo no escuchar nada salir de los labios de su novio, menos si la razón fundamental de eso es que estaba demasiado ocupado devorando sus labios en ese mismo momento y viendo las posibilidades solo pudo sonreír ante su nueva vida llena de sexo desenfrenado junto a su amado y posesivo dragón.

\- Llénanos a todas con tu vitalidad y asegurate de embarazarnos a todas, ¿de acuerdo? - esta vez y para sorpresa de todos quien dijo aquello fue la maid peliplata la cual continuaba lamiendo el pecho del castaño mientras hablaba y quien tan cegada por la lujuria ademas de encontrarse embriagada por el afecto que le proporcionaba el castaño no era siquiera consciente de lo que pedía o al menos eso era lo que creían los demás, era difícil determinar que tan consciente estaba la mujer de las palabras que salían de su boca en ese momento.

Mientras tanto tanto Rias como Kuroka seguían en su lucha de lenguas, viéndose sonrojadas y ya habiéndose olvidado de el motivo que empezó todo ahora solo querían disfrutar de la sensación del cuerpo de la otra mientras se tomaban de las manos compartiendo el momento, agarre que se torno mas firme cuando la pelirroja incapaz de soportar mas acabo desatando toda la pasión en su bajo vientre en un fuerte orgasmo que apretó el pene del castaño enviándolo a el también hacia un nuevo orgasmo aquella noche.

\- ¡UWAAAH!, ¡estoy a mi límite! - mientras decía eso dejo que la naturaleza siguiera su curso y se empezó a vaciar en el fondo del coño de Rias, todo mientras Akeno lamía esta vez su oreja de esa forma tan lasciva que solo ella podría usar y Grayfia lamia y chupaba su cuello esimulandolo aun mas lo cual se arpeció en la una vez mas ingente cantidad de semen derramado en el sexo de la chica Gremory.

\- ¡AHHAHHAHNNNN! - por su parte Rias solo pudo gemir y gritar mientras su orgasmo explotaba en su interior y era llenada a su vez por la pegajosa y caliente lava de su novio, cosa que la levo a apretar las manos de Kuroka mientras se curvaba hacia atrás presa de su clímax que como las demás acabo con ella desbordada por el exceso de leche masculina saliendo de su coño a presión junto a su jugos orgásmicos los cuales dicho sea de paso acabaron golpeando el ya de por si sensible coño de Kuroka, la cual por cierto al verse bañada por esta mezcla de semen y jugos vaginales de la pelirroja sobre su coño con tal fuerza, cerca estuvo de correrse también, soportando el deseo de hacerlo por muy poco.

Finalmente la pelirroja se desplomo luego de su orgasmo cayendo sobre el cuerpo de la gana pelinegra respirando con fuerza para tratar de recuperarse, cosa bastante difícil cuando en ese momento estaba batallando solo para recordar su propio nombre, ademas tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho mas cuando su cuerpo mismo parecía habersele revelado y no respondía a ninguno de sus comandos.

Por su parte Kuroka solo podía respirar pesadamente tras haber logrado soportar tan abrupto e inesperado golpe que le supuso el desbordado orgasmo de la pelirroja que acabo tratando de arrastrarla a ella también, pero ahora tenía otro problema y era la mujer deshecha sobre ella que pese a que no había sido su intención, al caer sobre su cuerpo la hacía prisionera en su lugar incapaz de moverse mucho debido al peso extra sobre si.

Claro esta eso solo duro hasta que vio como el enorme mástil del chico salida de la intimidad de la pelirroja aun imponente y erecto aunque eso si, bañado en su leche y los jugos de la heredera Gremory, pero basto eso y ver la mirada salvaje y aun insatisfecha de su amo para saber que el estaba lejos de querer parar y esta podría ser su oportunidad de ser ahora ella a quien Issei inseminara y dejara en su vientre a sus ansiados gatitos, así que debía aprovechar antes de que otra se le adelantara.

Con la fuerza que tenía aun llevo sus ahora libres manos hacia el cuerpo de Rias y de un movimiento rápido aunque brusco la retiro de encima de ella y quedando libre rápidamente en un primer momento se puso en cuatro patas para con un 'Nya' cargado de lujuria limpiar la polla de su amante con su boca bebiendo el exceso de semen en el proceso y sacando gruñidos de placer del chico que se dedicaba aun a besar a una Grayfia y Akeno descontroladas y golosas, algo que ciertamente Kuroka no pensaba desaprovechar.

En cuanto termino de limpiar la verga del castaño con su boca, considero que ya estaba lista para volverla a ensuciar, esta vez con los cálidos jugos de su coño y con eso en mente llamando la atención del chico con ligeras mordidas a su punta se giro ante los atentos ojos ya no solo del chico si no también de las otras dos mujeres hasta darle la espalda al chico dejando frente a el su ansioso coño mientras ella se mantenía sobre sus cuatro extremidades y luego empezó a mover su caderas sugestivamente invitándolo a jugar con ella.

\- Ise-nya... ahora es mi turno de jugar-nya - Kuroka no pudo ocultar la emoción y el deseo en su voz, llevaba esperando un buen rato por su turno y ahora no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad, de hecho incluso para incitarlo mas apretaba su gordo culo contra la entrepierna del chico para que sintiera su rosado y empapado coño contra su hombría y así quisiera poseerla cada vez mas, - vamoooos, llena mi cuarto de bebes con muchos gatitos-nya - en este momento donde Issei estaba tan alterado debido a que desde ya hace un buen rato que su celo tenía el control, la sola mención de preñar a sus mujeres lo enloquecía por completo.

Por eso cuando la pelinegra dijo aquello Issei al igual que con Rias, tomo entre sus manos el jugoso trasero de la chica hundiendo sus dedos en esas suaves carnes y de un solo envión se enterró hasta el fondo de la gata haciéndola chillar de placer mientras era tomada, de manera irónica considerando su especie, en la posición de perrito.

Sin embargo al concentrarse tanto en la pelinegra olvido a las otras dos mujeres que previamente complacía, cosa que fue aprovechada por las dos mujeres que se vieron entre si como queriendo saber que debían hacer, cosa que fue respondida por Akeno cuando sonriendo lujuriosa, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le dijo a Grayfia que la siguiera en su empresa por recuperar un poco de la atención del chico.

Entonces la peliplata siguiendo a la pelinegra, un momento después se vio junto a las otras dos féminas en cuatro patas, con su carnoso trasero totalmente expuesto ante el castaño que ni bien vio el par de coñitos extra ahora a ambos lados del coño felino que penetraba en ese momento lo enardecieron y le hizo aumentar las acometidas sobre la nekoshou que gemía mas duro ante tal hecho, eso ademas de sentir como sus nalgas eran magreadas de manera mas obscena por el castaño tras ver a las otras dos colocarse en fila a sus costados.

\- Fu fu fu, Ise, se que ahora quieres llenar con su semen a esta sucia gata, pero no te olvides de nosotras - Akeno comento mientras sonreía como solo ella sabía hacerlo y lo veía lujuriosa incitándolo a jugar con ella también, - tal vez tu pene este ocupado, pero no es justo que también le dediques tus caricias solo a ella - no quería ser muy directa en su berrinche, pero el mensaje era suficientemente claro, quería que retirara sus manos de la carne obscena de esa gata y empezara a jugar con la suya.

\- Yo también, Ise-sama, juegue con mi cuerpo tanto como guste - ese comentario de Grayfia lo sorprendió, no solo a el de hecho, era increíble verla así de su misa como para llamarlo como si fuera su amo, pero igual no es que no fuera excitante para el chico y tampoco evito la sonrisa de lujuria de la semi ángel al verla tan sometida y mas importante aun, tan a favor de su propuesta, apoyo que se demostró en el sinuoso meneo de las estrechas caderas de la doncella de pelo platino que llevaban un vaivén cautivador y hechizante.

Claro esta que el chico no se hizo del rogar y si bien perdió su agarre sobre las nalgas de Kuroka mientras martillaba su coño, el resultado era aun mas favorecedor pues en cuanto alcanzo los coños de las dos mujeres al lado de la nekoshou, no le llevo mas de un segundo enterrar sus dedos en sus rozados coñitos y empezar a jugar con ellos a placer, haciéndolas gemir y chorrear ante sus digitaciones sobre sus sensibilizados sexos.

Continuarían así un buen rato con las tres en esa posición de perrito mientras a su manera las tres eran ensartadas desde atrás por su macho brindándole el mas delicioso concierto de gemidos a tres voces, era música para sus oídos, la opera no se le comparaba en lo mas mínimo, al menos para el, pero quizás lo mas importante a destacar de todo ese momento no era el como esas tres mujeres estaban siendo torturadas de manera tan placentera en sus entrepiernas por el mismo joven calenturiento y desenfrenado, no, lo mas importante era el efecto que ellas causaron en el, al menos las dos mujeres que probo con sus dedos.

Y como culparlo si durante el tiempo que jugo con las tres, que no fue poco dicho sea de paso, en repetidas ocasiones sacaba los dedos de los coños de Grayfia y Akeno no porque ya no quisiera jugar con ellos, era imposible para el aburrirse de eso, mas bien era que en determinados momentos el hambre le superaba y su deseo de devorar las mieles que ahora bañaban sus dedos producto de la excitación de las dos mujeres se volvía incontrolable, por lo cual terminaba llevándose los dedos bañados en sus jugos a la boca.

Esa fue su perdición, cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo que su celo le había arrebatado se termino en cuanto lo hizo, de por si ya estaba turbado por todos los comentarios sobre preñarlas y claro los jugos que bebió de Rias, ahora cuando probo el sabor de esas dos, algo dentro de el se enloqueció ante ese sabor, era tan único, tan embriagante, tan delicioso, lo incitaba a querer mas, a follar mas, era tan dulce, tan indescriptible, tan... fértil.

Al caer en esa realización entendió que era ese sabor, era la viva prueba de que estaban en un periodo fértil y estable, ideal para procrear o al menos así lo sentía el, aunque ciertamente ese sabor era mas intenso en la pelinegra pero eso no importaba, ese sabor, ese aroma, lo llamaba a procrear, a fertilizarlas y el obviamente respondería ese llamado con todo gusto y ahora con tal deseo quemando su cuerpo y enardeciendo su sangre, se aplico particularmente a complacerlas como debía, por lo cual al regresar sus dedos a las vaginas de ambas mujeres rápidamente aumento la intensidad de sus estocadas y manipulaciones, con el fin de llevarlas hasta lo mas alto del placer, una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta embarazarlas o desmayarlas, lo que ocurriera primero.

A partir de ese momento y por un buen rato mas las tres mujeres solo gimieron, se corrieron y volvían a gemir, mientras el chico se embriagaba mas y mas en el sabor de sus fértiles intimidades haciendo que se aumentara la intensidad mas y mas, era un circulo vicioso y valla que vicio le ponían todos los participantes a ese acto tan descarado.

\- ¡AHH!. ¡AHHH!, ¡Ise me esta tocando tan intensamente! - Akeno estaba feliz, no satisfecha pues mientras no tuviese su polla metida dentro de su coño no podría sentirse completa, pero aun así como aperitivo le bastaban los dedos del chico que mientras fugaba con sus paredes, también la penetraba todo lo profundo que podía empujando el cuerpo de la semi ángel y en el proceso generando un obsceno bamboleo en sus enormes tetas, cosa que solo aumentaba sus gemidos, los cuales ya eran intensos de por si y que ella no contenía pues sabía lo mucho que su novio amaba escucharla gemir así por su causa.

\- ¡AHHH!, ¡AHH!, ¡puedo sentir las dulces caricias de Ise en mi coño! - Grayfia por otro lado ya no era capaz de sostenerse con sus brazos y acabo desplomando su torso sobre la cama presionando sus pechos contra la mullida superficie, aunque eso si, mantuvo sus caderas levantadas para que el chico continuara jugando con su intimidad, se sentía muy bien y como ella misma lo dijo, las caricias del chico sobre ella eran dulces y gentiles, habiéndole olvidar la naturaleza perversa del acto en si y gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte debido a lo sensibilizado que tenía su sexo en ese momento tras estarse corriendo un buen rato, igual que las demás.

\- ¡AHH!, ¡increíble!, tu pene esta destrozando mi coño-nya - claro esta la mayor satisfacción se la llevaba Kuroka quien era la receptora de las poderosas embestidas del chico y por ende quien mas placer sentía, de hecho de las tres era la que mas llevaba corriéndose mientras sera follada de a perrito por el castaño, pero siempre apretando su eje ara asegurarse de que no saliera de ella hasta que inundara su matriz con su esperma, - ¡más!, ¡mételo mas duro-nya! - terminaría pidiendo cuando sintió cerca un nuevo orgasmo y siendo sincera consigo misma, dudaba que pudiera continuar mas tiempo si se corría una vez mas, por lo cual no quería correrse sin sentir al castaño corriéndose con ella también antes de liberarlo.

El chico obviamente cumplió con la orden dada por su linda y pervertida mascota y acelero el ritmo ademas de intensificarlo, pero no solo sobre ella, si no sobre las tres mujeres, por lo cual en este momento los gemidos de Akeno, Grayfia y Kuroka se habían transformado en chillidos de placer que amenazaban con desgarrar la garganta de las tres por el sobre esfuerzo, aunque le valió a Kuroka que el castaño no lograra resistir mas tiempo tanto estimulo de arte de sus mujeres y terminara por liberar su carga una vez mas.

\- ¡AHHH!, ¡todos ustedes juntas! - lo que quisiera decir con ello nunca termino de decirlo pues el orgasmo lo alcanzo y lo hizo apretar los dientes por la fuerza con la que se corría, era increíble, pero su vitalidad no había mermado en lo mas mínimo desde que empezara toda esa orgía y eso que incluso antes de aquella experiencia, el castaño ya llevaba descargando sus bolas considerablemente, - ¡AHHHAHHH! - grito con fuerza mientras sus bolas se vaciaban, de nuevo, llenando el interior de Kuroka hasta el tope sin detenerse incluso cuando su semilla empezó a filtrarse debido no solo al exceso de la misma si no también como en el caso de las demás chicas, al propio orgasmo de Kuroka el cual acompaño el suyo apretando su eje.

Entonces cuando termino de correrse, saco su pene del interior de la nekoshou solo para encontrarse una vez mas con su pene vuelto un desastre de jugos femeninos y semen a lo largo de su eje pero obviamente concentrándose en la punta, del mismo modo retiro las manos de los húmedos coños de sus otras dos amantes y al retirarse un poco y ver su obra, pronto se encontró con la vista de las tres mujeres que veían hacía el o mas concretamente hacía su increíblemente aun dura polla.

\- ¡AAHNN!, ¡que increíble volumen!, ¡se esta desbordando de mi coño-nya! - la neko no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada, tal vez no pudiese ver el aspecto de su intimidad, pero si que podía sentirla, la increíblemente caliente mezcla de jugos, la abundante cantidad de semen y como su coño era incapaz de retenerlo por completo lo que se tradujo en sentir como el cálido y espeso simiente del castaño ahora se filtraba de su interior, aun así feliz de ser regada por la semilla de su dueño, Kuroka suspiro feliz, antes de como todas las demás acabar desplomándose sobre la cama en busca de un respiro luego de la intensa follada.

\- ¡NNMM!, todavía estas así de duro luego de venirte tantas veces - Grayfia aun dándole la espalda al castaño y en su posición en cuatro patas fue la siguiente en hablar para decir aquel comentario totalmente maravillada por el aguante del castaño mientras sonreía sonrojada y coqueta pues si ese estado continuaba, no faltaba mucho para que ella pudiese repetir una vez mas su momento en brazos del castaño como un verdadero par de amantes, pensamiento que la hizo estremecer y aumentar el temblor de su cuerpo luego de su ultimo orgasmo cortesía de los dedos de su pervertido hermanito.

\- Fu fu fu, bien entonces, ¡yo seré la próxima! - finalmente el turno de Akeno había llegado, había decidido ser la ultima por múltiples razones, siendo de las mas perversas el poder ver a su novio profanando, subyugando y sometiendo a las otras cuatro mujeres a su entero placer, ya no podía negar que en brazos de su amado esposo, la sádica suprema se transformaba en la sumisa definitiva y la idea de atestiguar el dominio de su maestro sobre otras zorras la calentaba mucho, pero le había resultado muy difícil soportar tanto tiempo, por lo que ahora que finalmente llegaba su turno, no pensaba desaprovecharlo, se aseguraría de que su amado castaño le compensara con creces la espera y obviamente también su infidelidad de las ultimas dos semanas con el mismo par de zorras en celo con las que follo antes de ella.

Akeno cambio su posición, quería tener de frente a su novio para con una sonrisa lasciva y ojos cargados de deseo verlo directamente y luego reclamar sus labios en un beso, ella era de entre todas las presentes quizás la mas malcriada y todo era culpa de Issei quien jamas fue capaz de decirle que no desde que iniciaran su relación e incluso desde mucho antes, por lo cual para ella, un día sin besos de Issei era un tormento y traía encima dos semanas sin ello, por lo cual no era de extrañar que buscara saciar ese vació tanto como pudiese, aunque eso significara acabar con los labios hinchados de tanto besarse, cosa que dicho sea de paso poco parecía preocuparle a la morena.

Cuando se separaron la chica solo sonrió esta vez de manera mas inocente, antes de cambiar su sonrisa y su mirar por unas mas asertivas tomando al chico desprevenido y claro, por eso no pudo hacer nada cuando se vio empujado por su amada cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama con su traviesa datenshi recostada sobre el, algo que le causo curiosidad sobre el porque de tal acción, mas cuando la vio levantar el rostro para verlo y se encontró con esa mirada traviesa que generalmente implicaba que ella quería tener un momento ecchi con el.

\- Etto, ¿Akeno? - la llamo para tratar de saber que se traía entre manos, pero como toda respuesta la vio reptar por su tórax con su lengua lamiendo su pecho y tras ella sus pechos restregándose hasta llegar a su rostro donde una vez mas reclamo sus labios en un nuevo beso y cuando se separaron un delicioso peso cayo sobre su polla, el cual al mirar resultaba ser el hermoso cuerpo de su novia el cual había asentado justo sobre su entrepierna con sus maravillosos muslos separados a ambos lados de su cadera dejando que su humedad empezara a bañar su eje lubricandolo mientras ella con esa sonrisa tan suya lo veía y empezaba a sutilmente mover sus caderas adelante y atrás.

\- Fu fu fu, aun estoy molesta contigo Ise... has sido un niño tan malo - estaba jugando con el, eso era obvio, especialmente porque su rostro estaba desfigurado por la lujuria mientras hablaba y el calor de su coño sobre su polla era cada vez mayor demostrando lo ansiosa que estaba, - aun teniéndome a mi, decides serme infiel con esa gata sarnosa - ahora entendía de que iba todo esto, al parecer fue ingenuo de su parte creer que el problema con la nekomata ya había terminado luego de su promesa de hace rato sobre el tema del collar.

\- Akeno, ya hablamos de eso - al decir aquello se levando lo suficiente como para alcanzar sus pechos y empezar a chuparlos, acto que fue recompensado con la leche materna de la chica que empezó a salir de inmediato, - en cuanto regresemos a casa, te comprare un collar para ti también, uno muy bonito para que puedas lucirlo donde quieras y así decirle a todo el que lo vea que eres mi mascota amada - cuando se separo de sus pechos un segundo aprovecho para decirle aquello, sabía que los celos de Akeno eran un problema, pero decidió aprovecharlos para seducir ese lado masoquista de su mujer que tanto amaba sacar y por la respuesta corporal de la chica cuando termino de hablar y volvió la atención a sus pechos, pareció funcionar.

\- ¡HNGG!, Iseee... mas vale que cumplas tu palabra - la chica estaba sonriendo feliz, la idea de poder tener algo mas que le dijera al mundo que ella tenía un dueño al que amaba con todo su corazón la alegraba, por no mencionar que la calentaba mas, tal vez tuviese una marca en su vientre que la marcaba como suya, su anillo de matrimonio como lo llamaba ya la pelinegra, pero una representación de su sumisión a su esposo como esa, era algo que simplemente no podía ni quería resistir, - pero quiero un hermoso collar para mi, no como el de esa gata traviesa algo que me haga resaltar entre las demás como tu favorita Ise - igual no pudo evitar el comentario posesivo de su parte, en primera para desprestigiar el collar de Kuroka y en segunda para dejar claro a sus hermanas que al menos a sus ojos, ella era la favorita de Issei al ser su esposa esclava.

Aquel comentario ogro el efecto al captar la atención de las otras cuatro mujeres que irremediablemente se enojaron ante el descaro de la semi ángel y en el caso de Yasaka por la idea naciente de que ella también quería un collar, al parecer Issei estaba consiguiendo nuevas mascotas sin siquiera proponerselo.

\- E-Esta bien, te lo prometo - el sabía que decir aquello le podría traer problemas, pero no decirlo quizás fuese incluso peor y la constante y deliciosa tortura de la pelinegra sobre su eje no ayudaba a que se negara a los caprichos de su mujer, por eso accedió a la petición y al hacerlo no sabía si resultaba un alivio o una nueva tortura, la chica levanto su caderas de su entrepierna esta vez tomando su polla con su delicada mano y alineándola con la entrada de su vagina algo que puso ansioso al chico.

\- Es una promesa entonces - sonrió mientras decía aquello, luego lo empujo de regreso a la cama para que se acostara, al parecer su intención era hacer todo el trabajo ella sola y dejar que su novio solo se dedicara a sentir el placer de sus carnes y era por ello es que empezaba a bajar por su polla metiendola lentamente en su apretado interior, - ahora con recompensa por ser tan buen niño... - al parecer ahora que había logrado su cometido, ya no tenía intenciones de prolongar mas el suplicio de ambos y con un solo envión se sentó sobre la polla de su novio hasta el fondo haciéndola a ella gemir d gusto y a el gruñir de placer ante aquella sensación.

Después de eso se descontrolo por completo, agitaba sus caderas con fuerza y necesidad, las horas que habían follado previamente, era como si no existieran, se había abandonado al placer que su novio le daba y su único deseo era que su cuerpo fuera inseminado por el chico, ese en ese momento era su mayor anhelo y su mas grande placer.

El problema era que estaban hablando de Akeno y su actitud sádica hacia cualquiera que no fuera Issei tarde o temprano acabaría saliendo a flote y esta vez no tenía por que ser diferente.

\- Ise, ¿verdad que mi coño es el mejor? - en cuanto dijo aquello todas se mosquearon por el comentario, - esta tan apretado, no como el de esas ancianas - sonreía mientras lo decía sintiéndose superior como siempre que su sadismo se salía de control, el problema fue que tanto Yasaka como Grayfia se enfadaron con ellas al sentir que se estaba refiriendo a ellas, - no soy una mojigata como ciertas princesas - esta vez Rias fue quien se enfado saliendole una pulsante vena en la sien ante el atrevimiento de su reina, - y no soy una arrastrada como una callejera - Kuroka debió controlarse para no rasgar las telas de la cama cuando escucho aquel insulto mientras en su cabeza se imaginaba muchas maneras de acabar con esa mujer de lengua larga.

\- ¡Yo soy todo lo que necesitas, ¿verdad, Ise? - las estaba provocando, eso era mas que obvio y ellas lo sabían, no querían ceder a los juegos de una niña, pero no por nada ella era conocida como la sádica suprema, era muy hábil golpeando con sus palabras en los puntos correctos y eso era justamente lo que acababa de hacer.

Por eso no fueron capaces de evitar entrar en el jeugo que les proponía, Yasaka y Grayfia le mostrarían lo apretadas que realmeente podían ser un par de MILFs como ellas, Rias le enseñaría quien era la mojigata y en cuanto a Kuroka, bueno si tanto decía que era una arrastrada, entonces esta arrastrada iba a usurpar su lugar justo ante sus narices y entonces verían quien era la arrastrada.

Pero primero, debían encargarse de esa sucia boquifloja de Akeno, sacarla de la ecuación para poder tomar el control y solo había una manera de hacerlo, jugar bajo sus propios términos y vencerla en su propio juego, por eso con dificultad pero con constancia, se levantaron de sus lugares todas y se pusieron frente a la feliz mujer que no dejaba de rebotar y correrse sobre la polla de su novio una y otra vez, hasta que las vio con sus desafiantes miradas sobre ellas.

\- Ara ara, sus miradas son tan aterradoras, fu fu fu - las estaba cabreando mas al burlarse de ellas en ese momento, pero si esa ero miko quería guerra, entonces guerra le iban a dar.

En ese punto las palabras ya no servirían de nada, entonces la única manera de callar a esa mujer era demostrándole su error y haciendo que se arrepienta, actuando directamente sobre sus carnes y eso era justo lo que planeaban hacer, es por eso que mirándose entre las cuatro, asintieron antes de cada una tomar posición en el lugar que habían elegido, curiosamente todas tenían su propio objetivo y ninguno era el mismo que el de la otra.

Akeno por su parte veía curiosa como se movían en la cama alrededor de ellos mientras que ella no dejaba de saltar y enterrarse la polla del castaño todo lo profundo que pudiera, cosa que dicho sea de paso, se aseguraba de que cada vez fuera mas profundo y por su parte, el chico si bien las veía moverse y sentía curiosidad por lo que sea que se trajeran entre manos, la realidad es que en ese momento poco le importaba, estaba muy centrado en complacer a su actual mujer y obviamente a si mismo, aunque igual no negaría que el extra de ver tanto movimiento y que a donde dirigiera la mirada solo viera senos grandes y traseros, senos grande y traseros solo lo emocionaba mas y lo alentaba a querer volver a devorarlas una y otra vez a todas ellas.

Como fuera, para cuando se terminaron de acomodar, las cuatro mujeres se sentaron en la cama primero viendo a la pelinegra que sonreía altanera mientras de hecho gemía mas duro y saltaba con mas fuerza solo para provocarlas al restregarles el placer que sentía y también las enormes tetas que se cargaba, aunque claro no eran las mas grandes del lugar, pero en ese momento poco le importaba.

Entonces dos de ellas le dieron la espalda a la chica para ver a Issei y en cuanto marcaron sus objetivos, procedieron a actuar, quedando todo en una disposición donde dos de ellas se centrarían en Akeno y dos en Issei, siendo quienes se centrarían en la pelinegra la mismísima Grayfia y Kuroka la peliplata a la derecha y la pelinegra a la izquierda, quienes parecía tenían asuntos mas urgentes con esa sucia mujer ante ellas que solo sonreía retadora, mientras tanto Rias al costado derecho de Issei y Yasaka al izquierdo se asegurarían de quitarle la diversión a la pelinegra a robarle la atención del castaño.

\- Entonces crees que mi coño esta flojo, ¿no? - Grayfia estaba cabreada a mas no poder, como mujer tenia su orgullo y no permitiría que esa niña malcriada se burlara de ella y de su capacidad para darle placer a un hombre, - entonces muéstrame tan apretada te pones entonces si juego con esos sucios pechos tuyos - Rias antes de separarse le dijo en un susurro que Akeno era muy sensible de los pechos y que si quería hacerla enloquecer ese era un punto perfecto para lograrlo y por eso en cuanto termino de hablar se metió el pecho derecho a la boca y empezó a chuparlo llenándose de leche su cavidad oral, leche que para su desgracia se bebió y peor aun, disfruto demasiado hacerlo.

\- Sabes, una gata callejera siempre tiene hambre-nya - el comentario de la neko le llamo la atención, pero no entendía a donde quería llegar, al menos hasta que vio donde estaba posada la mirada de la chica, haciéndola estremecer, - y tu pareces tener dos buenos depósitos de leche-nya... no te importa alimentar a una gata arrastrada y callejera con hambre, ¿verdad? - ni siquiera la dejo responder y de inmediato se prendió de su pecho izquierdo y empezó a chupar para beberse su leche materna de inmediato, leche que encontró por demás dulce y deliciosa, haciendo que chupara con mas fuerza en busca de mas.

\- Ise, ¿mi coño no esta flojo, verdad? - Yasaka mientras tanto se agallo para acercar su rostro al del castaño que ante su pregunta solo negó con la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír, - entonces bésame y aleja esas palabras tan crueles de esa degenerada chiquilla de mi cabeza - no espero respuesta y ella tomo posesión de los labios del chico, había visto lo mucho que le gustaba a la semi ángel los besos de Issei, así que negárselos y mas aun, robárselos le estaba causando muca satisfacción a la rubia youkai.

\- Mooo, Ise, esto es lo que pasa por estar consintiendo todo el tiempo a esa ero miko, se vuelve una malcriada arrogante - Rias no pudo evitar regañarlo pues era culpa del chico la actual actitud de su reina, pero su verdadera razón era que estaba celosa, ella también quería muchos mimos, - ahora como castigo para ambos, voy a enseñarte lo que esta mojigata es capaz de hacer con su hombre y reclamare este cuero tuyo como mió - Rias termino diciendo antes de empezar a lamer el sudado pecho del castaño disfrutando del masculino aroma que desprendía y de la sutil amargura de su sudor, digno de un autentico hombre.

Por su parte Akeno estaba en éxtasis, sus planes salieron mejor de lo que esperaba, las había provocado para que se unieran a la fiesta, pero no porque quisiera compartir a su Ise mientras hacían el amor, era mas bien porque sabía que al tener a su novio rodeado de tan bellas mujeres mientras lo hacían solo lo pondría mas duro, mas excitado y que la penetrara mas fuerte y desesperado y el resultado ahora se podía traducir en los incesantes gemidos y alaridos que profería la pelinegra.

Sin embargo, nunca planeo el asalto a sus pechos mientras follaba con Issei de parte de las otras mujeres, pero contrario a lo que se esperaba, el acto no la disgustaba, mas bien la emocionaba, sus pechos hormigueaban mientras era ordeñada por las habidas bocas de dos hermosas mujeres y ante tan increíble sensación no pudo evitar pensar que estaba amamantando como una madre a sus hijas y la idea de amamantar a su bebe mientras follaba con Issei se le hizo demasiado tentadora, luego de esto, quizás ella había desarrollado un nuevo fetiche por amamantar a una mujer mientras hacía el amor e Issei tenía muchas mujeres en su haber como para satisfacer tal fantasía.

Seguirían así un rato mas donde la pelinegra estaría desbordada por el placer, en ocasiones acariciando con mimo las cabezas de las dos mujeres que amamantaba instándolas a continuar con su labor y dado lo obsceno del acto, hace un buen rato que las dos mujeres se habían olvidado de sus intenciones originales y ahora solo querían seguir con esa nostálgica y a la vez pervertida experiencia chupando con mas fuerza, mientras tanto Akeno, bueno ella estaba a un paso de encadenar un orgasmo sobre otro para tener aquello que muchos llamaban un orgasmo continuo pues ante todo el placer que sentía, en ese momento no acababa de correrse una vez cuando empezaba a sentir como estaba cerca de estallar el próximo manteniendola al borde del precipicio de la locura sexual.

\- ¡AHHHH!, ¡el pene de Ise! - Akeno estaba extasiada, las sensaciones sobre su coño ya eran inenarrables y el ataque continuo y prolongado contra sus lactantes pechos ya la habían desarmado, en este punto estaba lista para correrse hasta desfallecer, pero la única razón por la que no lo hacía era porque aun no era recompensada por su novio por su esfuerzo para que pueda disfrutar de las cinco a la vez de parte de su amado castaño y no lo haría hasta que obtuviera lo que mas quería, así que por ahora solo podía gemir de placer a la espera del gran momento, que considerando como el pene de Issei se hinchaba cada vez mas, parecía no faltaba mucho para que llegara.

Mientras tanto el chico estaba bastante distraído pues Yasaka no había abandonado sus labios en todo el rato, estaba ebrio por el sabor de sus labios y su saliva que ahora impregnaba sus mejillas y aun así no tenía suficiente de la juguetona lengua con la que bailaba en ese momento la suya propia.

\- ¡NMFF!, ¡gira tu lengua mas! - Yasaka ya no le importaba nada, solo quería continuar el beso, se había hecho adicta a ellos, ahora entendía a la pelinegra y su obsesión con ellos, quería mas, mucho mas y no le importaba ser demandante si se trataba de eso, - ¡bésame! - no pudo evitar portarse como toda una reina y dar ordenes a su amante, pero tanta era su necesidad y ahora nada mas le importaba, tal era su descontrol que en ese momento la saliva mezclada de ambos se escurría de entre sus labios dejando la zona que rodeaba sus bocas hechas un desastre húmedo y viscoso pero ni aun con ese detalle se detenían, de hecho parecía animarla a buscar aun mas contacto entre sus labios.

\- ¡NMF!, tienes una excelente afinidad con todas nosotras Ise - Rias parecía drogada en ese momento y eso se debía a que no dejaba de lamer el cuerpo de Issei, centrándose en sus pezones los cuales chupaba para hacer que se turbara ante la sensación, aun así ver como parecía que el sabía perfectamente que hacer, donde tocar, en fin, todo lo que necesitaba para complacerlas, no pudo evitar el comentario un tanto cargado de sorna, - eres un suertudo - se rio al entender que quizás desde el principio era por esa afinidad que incluso sin intentarlo, acababa enamorando a las chicas que ahora lo amaban tanto y que sentía a futuro no dejaría de aumentar, pero por ahora solo importaba continuar con el placer que les brindaba ese momento que era tan suyo.

\- ¡AAAH!, mi vientre se esta preparando para recibir tu semilla Ise - de repente Akeno acabo solando es comentario lo cual solo significaba una cosa, la chica estaba a punto de colapsar y sería a causa de un poderoso orgasmo que seguramente estaría acompañado con una inundación de semen en su útero al igual que como paso con ellas, pero solo el castaño entendió el mensaje oculto en esas palabras.

Para el esas palabras estaban codificadas y tras ellas y la emoción con la que ella las dijo, era obvio cual era el verdadero significado, estaba preparándose para ser impregnada y para como llevaba viviendo este el final de su celo, esas palabras eran el detonador de su propio orgasmo, cada vez que las escucho pedirle preñarlas se olvidaba de todo lo que no fuera cumplir su petición inundando sus matrices con su semilla.

\- ¡AAAH!, ¡mi útero esta listo para aceptar tu semilla! - con eso dicho, el control del chico se acabo e impulsando sus caderas hacía arriba presiono contra la entrada de su matriz haciendo que esta casi que tocara las paredes superiores de si mismo y se quedo ahí mientras sentía subir su semen para llenar la matriz de su mujer, - ¡AAAAH!, ¡INSEMINAME!, ¡!CORRETE DENTRO DE MI Y EMBARAZAME ISEEEE! - finalmente pidió la chica mientras sentía como su consciencia cada vez se esfumaba mas y mas.

\- ¡Me voy a correr Akeno! - le anunció como si necesitara prepararse cuando la realidad es que ella eso era lo que quería y ansiaba, por eso en ese mismísimo momento las puertas de su fabrica de bebés se abría completamente para el, cosa que el no desaprovecho cuando un segundo después su hirviente semilla se derramo chorro tras chorro dentro de ella en una explosiva erupción que desencadeno el propio orgasmo de la mujer que ya no fue capaz de contener mas una cadena de orgasmos enlazados uno tras otro que pronto rompió su mente por el exceso de placer.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, el orgasmo de la chica fue acompañado y amplificado por las dos mujeres que chupaban sus pechos que nada mas ver como ella se empezó a correr chuparon mas fuerte sus pechos enloqueciendola y que producto de su orgasmo también la hizo lactar aun mas, llenando tanto sus mejillas que se hincharon por el exceso de leche materna y aun así se rehusaban a dejar de chupar aquellos llenos pechos que estaban teniendo su propio orgasmo en sus bocas.

Issei también fue animado por la boca de Yasaka que envió su lengua aun mas profundo a modo de elogio por ser el semental que resultaba estar siendo y valla que para el fue el animo que necesitaba para no cortarse ni un pelo en su empresa de inseminar a su mujer y mientras tanto, sus espasmos por su orgasmo se veían amplificados gracias a un cosquilleo en su pecho producto de las atenciones de Rias.

Por su parte Akeno ya no soportaba mas, su coño hace rato que había rebalsado por el exceso de semen, sus pechos parecían grifos rotos pues no dejaba de lactar, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria y perdidos en el vació del espacio, su lengua de fuera mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no olvidar como respirar mientras su cuero no dejaba de retorcerse por el excesivo placer.

Se desplomo en la cama temblando pues el placer aun la superaba y su ahora libre vagina era un desastre lechoso igual que el de las demás dejando claro que en su estado actual, el chico cualquier cosa diferente a impregnarlas le resultaba insultante y un desperdicio de su energía y claro esta, de su semen.

En ese momento el chico solo se dedicaba a recuperar el aliento, todos de hecho, pues de una u otra forma ninguno de los presentes se sentía plenamente recuperado y sus respiraciones eran erráticas aun, sin embargo solo vasto una mirada entre las chicas para que sus ojos lo dijeran todo, aun no tenían suficiente, querían mas y lo querían en ese preciso momento.

Por lo cual mientras Issei libre de todas las chicas aprovecho para levantarse mientras recuperaba el aliento, las chicas se juntaron en un mismo lugar y se recostaron en la cama juntas antes de llamar al castaño.

\- Ise - cuando escucho su voz a coro proveniente de las cinco mujeres se giro de inmediato para encararlas, encontrándose con la mas hermosa de las visiones que podría llegar a tener, pues ahí frente a el, cinco hermosas mujeres se encontraban acostadas en la cama mirándole, todas en una sola fila con sus deliciosas piernas entrecruzadas una con la otra, sus caderas pegadas a las de sus compañeras dejando todo lo juntas que pueden estar sus intimidades que aun manaban leche y jugos vaginales dándoles un aspecto por demás obsceno y sus pechos superponiéndose entre si, cualquier intención de descanso que tuviera murió en ese momento, mas luego de escuchar su declaración, - ¡queremos mas! - no tuvo ni la fuerza ni el deseo de resistirse a tan maravilloso pedido hecho a coro por parte de las cinco y por ello se acerco a ellas que ansiosas esperaban que las tomara una vez mas.

Irónicamente se habían acomodado de izquierda a derecha, primero Yasaka, seguida de Rias, en el centro Grayfia, a su lado Kuroka y hasta el final de esa curvilínea hilera se encontraba Akeno y fuese cual fuese su motivación el chico decidió empezar justo por el medio, tomando en esta nueva ronda a la maid peliplata de primera haciéndola chillar de placer y felicidad cuando enterró nuevamente su miembro en ella.

\- ¡NGHHHGH!, ¡NGHHGHAGHH! - Grayfia no podía articular palabra de lo bien que se sentía al ser tomada de nueva cuenta, por lo cual como una doncella primeriza, llevo a sus pechos sus manos realzandolos inconscientemente mientras un hermoso sonrojo adornaba sus bellas facciones deleitando con su belleza a Issei, pero claro esta, esta vez no dejaría desatendidas a las demás y por eso pronto instauro el uso de sus manos, idea que fue compartida por las demás para acompañar a la peliplata en su placer.

De esa manera en aquella habitación que se había transformado en un templo de sexo y depravación, Yasaka quien se había puesto sobre su costado izquierdo, tenía elevada su pierna derecha dándole acceso a la mano de Rias que jugaba con su intimidad mientras la rubia la abrazaba de la cintura pegando sus pechos a los de ellas mientras el brazo de la kitsune aplastaba uno de sus pechos haciéndolo lactar.

Rias tenía su coño siendo manoseado y penetrado por los dedos de Issei que de hecho los movía con la misma diligencia que movía sus caderas haciéndole gemir al ver a su novio sonreír mientras jugaba con su coño, cosa que a su vez, ella transmitiera esa pasión con la que Issei jugaba con ella en la manera en como ella jugaba con Yasaka.

Grayfia quien en ese momento era la gran ganadora al tener al castaño para si misma solo podía gemir de placer mientras veía al chico que pese a todo no dejaba de verla con cariño pese a que parecía muy determinado a hacerle un hijo esa noche, aunque claro, considerando que ella era la única no marcada de las cinco pues aun recordaba cuando verifico su vientre antes de empezar, era de entre todas la que menos posibilidades tenía de quedar en cinta.

Kuroka quien se había colocado sobre su costado derecho, había llevado una de sus manos al coño de Grayfia y a su manera con sus dedos abría aun mas el canal de la peliplata como si con eso la nekomata buscara hacer que el castaño llegara aun mas profundo en la mujer, cosa que parecía estar logrando y como recompensa a su apoyo hacia el chico, este estaba jugando con su vagina con la mano que le sobraba manteniendole húmeda y ansiosa de que llegase su turno.

Finalmente Akeno se había apoyado sobre su costado derecho como Kuroka y se había pegado a ella restregando sus pechos en su espalda mojandola con su leche materna y ya en el proceso masturbándose mientras lo hacía, ansiosa de que fuera su turno, aunque de entre todas fuese la que había sido atendida mas recientemente, pero no por nada era de las mas golosas y malcriadas.

\- Fu fu fu, realmente eres sorprendente Ise - en ese festival de orgasmos y gemidos quien hablo fue Akeno, la primera desde que iniciaran esa nueva ronda esta vez en conjunto, llamando la atención del chico quien sentía curiosidad por a que se refería su novia pelinegra, - seguir así de duro y enérgico luego de hacerlo con nosotras cinco - fuera su propósito o no, ese comentario de parte de la semi ángel fue mas que suficiente para elevar el ego masculino del chico, al ser elogiado por poder cumplirle a las cinco.

\- ¡Nya!, definitivamente estas a la altura de las expectativas Ise-nya - Kuroka no podía estar mas de acuerdo con la otra pelinegra del grupo, al parecer toda su espera había valido la pena, pues ahora finalmente tenía a su lado al hombre ideal, alguien que la amaba y que en la cama era la perfecta definición de un semental, después de todo no solo podía con ella a solas, le acababa de demostrar que también era capaz de satisfacer a cinco chicas a la vez.

\- Ise, todas estamos alineadas ante ti - Rias llamo su atención remarcando y recordandole a su novio su realidad, una por la que muchos matarían considerando quienes eran las cinco mujeres con las que compartía cama en ese momento, - siéntete libre de venirte en el coño que mas te guste tanto como te guste - no tenía que decírselo, eso era justo lo que tenia planeado hacer, pero para ella era necesario decírselo, a modo de petición para que pronto la tomase de nuevo a ella también.

\- Jooo, si sigues así, seremos nosotras quienes lleguen a su límite primero en vez de ti, Ise - Yasaka lo decía jocosa, pero no era una exageración, parecía que con cada orgasmo de parte del chico, este se ponía mas duro y enérgico, a ese paso pronto ellas cinco podrían ya no ser suficientes para aplacar al animal en celo en el que parecía haberse transformado su pareja aunque claro esta, no es que eso le molestara realmente.

Con ese nuevo impulso de vigor producto de su crecido ego, el chico se propuso demostrarles a ellas una vez mas que sus palabras no eran una mentira y con eso en mente, apremio sus esfuerzos en convertir a las cinco chicas en unas masas orgásmicas incapaces de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el y su polla y claro esta, la mejor manera de lograrlo era rellenándolas cual pavo en navidad con su semen una tras otra y no cambiando de coño hasta haber vaciado por completo su carga en cada una de ellas.

\- ¡NANNHHHHN!, ¡AHHHH!, ¡el semen de Ise...! - la primera en recibir tal tratamiento fue Grayfia, la cual para cuando el chico finalmente se corrió dentro de ella, llevaba encima ya unos cuantos orgasmos encadenados uno tras otro y que solo se incremento en intensidad en cuanto la semilla de su pequeño hermanito lleno su interior, - ¡...esta grabándose dentro de mi cuerpo!, ¡UUAAHHH! - el ultimo orgasmo que tuvo fue el mas fuerte mientras sentía como en lo profundo de su útero el caliente y espeso esperma de Issei era vertido mientras que la punta de su polla seducía la entrada de su útero con un fuerte beso que elevaba sus paredes ligeramente.

En cuanto termino con ella, rápidamente saco su pene y sin perder tiempo tomo a la siguiente chica, no importando quien fuera, solo la tomo con la clara intención de follarla hasta convertir sus sesos en puré y en esa ocasión, el turno fue de Kuroka que nada mas sentir como era invadida por dentro de nuevo, empezó a gemir y maullar de placer, corriéndose una y otra vez hasta que el chico la recompenso con su semen vertiéndose en ella.

\- ¡NYAAAAAAAA!, ¡algo caliente esta entrando en mi útero-nya! - Kuroka sentía que se iba a desmayar de verdad esta vez, tal vigor en las embestidas y la enorme cantidad de semen que el estaba depositando en su interior, era mas de lo que podía soportar, por eso en ese momento tenía la lengua de fuera tratando de recuperar aire mientras se sentía morir por el orgasmo tan devastador que la asaltaba, - ¡OHGOHG! - ya solo balbuceaba en ese momento mientras en su interior su útero era llenado de tibio y espeso semen, al paso que iba, pronto estaría dando a luz a una gran camada de lindos y adorables gatitos, su sueño de toda la vida, hecho realidad.

Cuando acabo con la nekoshou, salió de ella y rápidamente tomo a la siguiente que no fue otra que Rias quien sorprendida por el obsceno actuar de Issei no se vio venir que la tomara de las piernas y la arrastrase hasta el antes de abrir sus piernas y enterrarse en ella sin consideración alguna antes de empezar a follarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello y llevándola repetidamente al orgasmo en el proceso, cosa que no paro hasta que de un poderoso empuje acabo corriéndose en ella.

\- ¡NGYAHHHH!, !tu semen se esta vertiendo directamente en mi útero! - no importaba cuantas veces ya lo había sentido antes, la realidad era que siempre que sentía a Issei corriéndose con tal fuerza dentro de ella, el resultado era el mismo, acababa con la mente en blanco y solo pensando en el placer que la invadía, mas cuando el chico decidía presionar la punta de su verga contra la entrada de su útero, - ¡AAHHHHNN! - termino gimiendo de gusto mientras su matriz se llenaba de rica y cremosa leche de Issei, algo que para ella resultaba todo un manjar.

En cuanto acabo con la pelirroja siguió con la que tenía cerca en ese momento, que no era otra que Yasaka quien lo recibió gustosa y ansiosa de que mostrara con ella la misma pasión y fiereza que con las demás y no se decepciono cuando el chico la follo tan fuerte que si cualquiera ajeno a lo que ocurría en esa habitación lo viera, bien podría creer que el castaño la estaba violando, pero que ella no podía disfrutar mas de lo que ya lo hacía corriéndose sin parar, hasta casi perder la consciencia cuando el chico se corrió dentro de ella una vez mas.

\- UUAAHHHAAHHH!, ¡está llegando a la parte mas profunda de mi vagina! - la rubia kitsune se refería a la polla del chico que para cuando decidió correrse en ella, había enterrado por completo su polla y ahora su punta besando la entrada de su útero, derramaba toda su blanca esencia en su interior, algo que la estaba enloqueciendo, - ¡se está arremolinando dentro de mi!, ¡NGHAHHHAHH! - el rostro de la líder youkai era un rictus de placer, mientras sentía como dentro de ella la enorme cantidad de semen imitaba a as olas del mar girando, arremolinándose y estrellándose contra las paredes de su matriz.

Luego de acabar con Yasaka y retirarse de ella vio a la única chica que le faltaba por tomar, Akeno, quien dicho sea de paso durante todo el rato, mientras Issei follaba a sus compañeras, la pelinegra se había dedicado a masturbarse con furia al presenciar a su novio ser tan brutal a la hora de tomar a las chicas, de hecho debía ser intensa consigo misma o su coño no soportaría la ansiedad por eso cuando el chico la vio la encontró cerca de meterse toda la mano izquierda en el coño mientras con su mano derecha exprimía uno de sus pezones y chupaba el otro con su boca derramando su leche materna tanto en la cama como en su boca y cuando ella lo vio, solo retiro su boca de su pezón para relamerse sus labios y luego con sus piernas abiertas abrir su coño con la mano que aun tenía en el invitando al chico a poseerla

Como era de esperarse el chico no tardo en irsele encima y follarla con violencia esta vez, principalmente castigandola, pues a sus ojos había cometido un sacrilegio, había desperdiciado su leche materna, leche que el jamas podría beberse ahora y como tal su degenerada novia merecía ser castigada, cosa que se tradujo en la mas brutal de las copulaciones para placer de la chica que solo gimió mientras su coño era destrozado y no solo eso, con la fuerza con la que la tomo, irremediablemente acabo traspasando la barrera de su útero y ahora le practicaba una irrumación al útero a la chica que en cuanto sintió tal cosa enloqueció de placer orinándose por el placer en el proceso y continuando así entre orgasmos femeninos hasta que el chico regó su matriz de cálido esperma.

\- ¡OOGGHNN!, ¡Iseee, mi útero se va a prolapsar! - en circunstancias normales, se podría considerar que lo dicho por la semi ángel era una exageración, pero en ese momento mientras su útero era cruelmente violado por la polla del chico ademas de llenado de su simiente, la chica no estaba mal encaminada, mas cuando sentía como cada vez que el chico trataba de retirar su polla esta parecía arrastrar consigo su matriz fuera de ella, aunque luego volvía a empujarla al interior, pero igual eso no evitaba que la chica chillara de placer, - ¡EEEEEEKKKK! - aquel chillido fue todo lo que la chica pudo decir mientras sentía su matriz colapsar por el exceso de semen y la bulbosa cabeza que chocaba contra sus paredes dejándola medio muerta de tanto correrse.

Así, el chico continuaría follando con una y otra de las mujeres en esa habitación sin descanso llenándolas de su cálido simiente en cada ocasión, haciendo que ellas solo pudieran gemir de placer mientras eran reclamadas una y otro y otra vez por el muchacho.

\- ¡AAHHHH!, ¡me estoy corriendo! - era la enésima vez que lo decía y no parecía que fuese a ser la ultima de hecho, - ¡estoy soltando toda mi carga! - cada vez que se corría no se contenía en lo mas mínimo y con ello terminaba llenando hasta el tope el interior de sus coños, algo que dicho sea de paso causo un gran estrago en ellas, tanto a nivel de sus expresiones como en sus mentes.

Después de todo, de tanto que llevaba follandolas en ese momento las cinco mostraban un rostro de estúpida satisfacción, mientras sus lenguas bailaban fuera de su boca de manera obscena, su saliva se derramaba de sus bocas, sus cejas se arqueaban por el placer que sentían en sus cuerpos y sus ojos ahora estaban claramente marcados con enormes corazones haciéndose pasar por sus pupilas, si, el placer las había corrompido luego de tantas horas de sexo y eso causo que en sus mentes pronto se empezaran a imaginar e incluso convencer de que justo en ese momento, con sus vientres tan llenos de leche los genes del castaño estaban fecundando sus óvulos y que muy pronto sus vientres se encontrarían abultados por el embarazo, era lo que sentían y lo que su mente les decía y no podían estar mas que dichosas ante tan maravilloso suceso.

\- Iseee - luego de aquel ultimo gran orgasmo de parte de todas, las cinco llamaron al chico ronroneando de gusto en el proceso mientras todas se acurrucaban a su alrededor felizmente satisfechas y viéndolo totalmente enamoradas.

\- Chicas -Issei también las veía feliz, jamas en su vida pensó sentirse tan dichoso ni tampoco pensó tener tanta suerte como la que experimentaba ahora, en ese momento no se cambiaría por nadie y no dejaría que nadie acabara con su dicha ni la de ellas.

Pero había un problema, un enorme y duro problema que las cinco notaron en cuanto llevaron su vista a la entrepierna del chico, ahí frente a ellas se mantenía erguida e imponente, ansiosa de seguir y aquella revelación las hizo estremecer y sonreír a partes iguales, al parecer las cosas estaban lejos de terminar.

Y bien podría decirse que pronto acabaría todo ese frenesí de lujuria, pero eso sería una mentira, después de todo, la noche de aquel día aun no terminaba y aun faltaban 24 horas mas, si, en definitiva el celo de un dragón era aterrador y demasiado placentero.

Continuaron el resto de la noche, follando ininterrumpidamente, entregándose a la pasión una y otra vez, algo que a ojos de cualquiera les habría hecho desfallecer en cuanto la noche terminase, pero este no era el caso, en ese momento con la luz de un nuevo día iluminando la habitación, aquella orgía no daba indicios de terminar pronto y a todos los presentes parecía encantarles ese hecho.

Sin embargo necesitaban reponer energías y eso lo lograrían con algo de comer, el único problema, era que ninguno estaba por la labor de detenerse para hacerlo y mas importante, ninguna quería cederle su turno a las demás y sabían que si una de ellas salía las demás si que lo aprovecharían, ademas, había un detalle extra que les impediría salir y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que todas las ahí presentes estaban desnudas y con su ropa o extraviada o arruinada de todo el semen que sobre ella estaba.

Por suerte pronto paso por ahí una de las sirvientas que trabajaban en la mansión y en cuanto la sintieron, fue la misma Rias que arreglándose como pudo saco la cabeza de su habitación para llamarla.

\- ¿En que puedo ayudarla Rias Ojou-sama? - ante la pregunta de la chica Rias solo pudo sonreir de esa manera tan suya para no levantar sospechas de lo que ocurría tras su puerta y claro esta, no podían dejar que escucharan nada así que estaban callados todos mientras Rias hablaba con la maid.

\- Si veras... estamos atendiendo algunos asuntos urgentes de la escuela aquí... entonces no creo que bajemos en un rato - se sentía mal de usar por excusa sus actividades académicas, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento para encubrir el hecho de que tipo de asuntos eran los que realmente atendían ahí adentro.

La maid asintió sonriendo y a su manera admirando mas a la joven pelirroja al notar su dedicación en su formación, algo que la alentaba a esforzarse mas en sus propios deberes como una de las encargadas de aquella mansión donde trabajaba y se sentía en familia.

\- Ya sabes, tomo la universidad muy en serio, debo dar el ejemplo como rey y no descuidar mis estudios - entonces ya que continuaremos estudiando otro rato, ¿podrías traernos algo que comer? - la maid asintió gustosa a la petición de la princesa Gremory, ignorante completamente de que dentro de la habitación el castaño se estaba divirtiendo con una hermosa mujer ensartando su polla por completo en su coño mientras pellizcaba sus pezones como tratando de exprimir leche de ellos y ella solo trataba de evitar que sus gemidos salieran mordiéndose los labios aunque con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

LA pelirroja continuaba hablando con la maid, mientras al interior la hermosa mujer no dejaba de saltar sobre la verga del castaño, feliz ante la deliciosa sensación pero desesperándose al no poder liberar aun sus gemidos debido a que la maid aun se mantenía fuera de la habitación y si dejaba salir un solo ruido seguramente la descubrirían.

\- Si, nos aseguraremos de tomar descansos y pausas activas para despejar la mente en ocasiones - al parecer Rias estaba recibiendo algunos consejos de parte de la doncella que se preocupaba por ella y le pedía no sobre exigirse, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba, solo querían que la puerta se cerrase y el sello de silencio se reactivara para poder liberar todo lo que estaban reprimiendo, particularmente ella.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Grayfia aun no regresa? - ante la mención de ese nombre se sorprendieron, al parecer se habían tragado la historia dejada por ellas y si bien en un principio estaba enojada por ello, ahora estaba feliz, de otra manera no estaría ahí follando en ese preciso instante con el castaño.

Porque si, era Grayfia quien había tomado turno justo en el momento cuando la maid pasaba frente al cuarto y eso le conllevo a reprimir su gemidos para que no la vieran en ese lamentable estado donde solo tenía ojos para Issei quien acostado a su espalda jugaba con sus llenos pechos mientras ella se clavaba la polla del joven dragón hasta lo profundo de su hinchado vientre.

Si, esa era la condición por la que no podía salir, en ese momento luego de toda una noche y buena parte de la mañana de ese día, su vientre estaba hinchado gracias a todo el semen que en el se había derramado, en su actual aspecto, bien podría hacerse pasar por una mujer embarazada de ocho o nueve meses, aunque claro, si en ese momento Grayfia diera a luz, todo lo que saldría de su interior era un torrente increíblemente grande de semen espeso, aunque claro, eso no evitaba que la mujer acariciase con mimo su vientre como si de verdad creyera estar embarazada.

\- Si, en cuanto terminemos nos aseguraremos de bajar y saludar a Okaa-san y atender los demás asuntos que falten - mientras tanto Rias seguía hablando con la maid, aunque al parecer ya estaban terminando y si bien nunca supieron en que termino lo de la pregunta sobre Grayfia, poco les importaba en ese momento, a ninguno de los dos de hecho, - hasta luego - finalmente la escucharon despedirse de la maid y no pudieron sentirse mas aliviados, ahora podrían volver a centrarse en solo disfrutar de ese momento.

En cuanto Rias cerro la puerta y se dio la vuelta pudo notar el panorama completo, en la cama estaba la hermosa peliplata con su vientre hinchado siendo perforada por Issei en una manera que solo los amantes lo hacen y frente a ellos estaban las otras tres mujeres viendo absortas por completo el acto de ese par, bueno, ahora ya eran las cuatro pues ella también no quitaba los ojos de ese espectáculo.

El único problema era que al igual que ella, las demás ya no aguantaban mas y Grayfia parecía estar muy dispuesta a monopolizarlo un buen rato mas y caro esta, eso era algo que ninguna iba a permitir, por eso en cuanto las cuatro estuvieron juntas, todas se pusieron de pie para encarar a la descarada pareja, especialmente a la maid.

\- ¡Ise! - Akeno ya no soportaba mas así que llamo la atención del castaño sorprendiéndolo al verla enojada y causándole curiosidad a que se debía su actual estado de enfado.

\- ¡Tu también Grayfia! - en ese momento Rias dejo de lado el Onee-sama para la peliplata y volvía a esa actitud de princesa para reprocharle a su doncella su descaro, aunque claro eso con ella no sirvió pues aunque se sobresalto ante el llamado, igual continuo follando con el castaño como si nada.

\- Estas siendo muy injusta al querer quedártelo para ti sola-nya - ahora la que reclamo fue Kuroka que ya no soportaba mas sin ser mimada por su dueño, por eso su reproche a la peliplata que parecía querer tomarse su tiempo disfrutando del castaño para si misma.

Entonces el chico pudo ver que ese disgusto era un sentimiento general, pes las cuatro parecían apoyar el sentir de Kuroka, salvo Yasaka que pese a que apoyaba la idea, tenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios al ver el arrebato de las mas jóvenes.

Sin embargo pronto la atención del castaño se desvió a otro punto y era la imagen ante el, después de todo ahí paradas ante el, habían cuatro hermosas mujeres que al igual que Grayfia, todas y cada una de ellas presentaban un vientre hinchado por todo el semen que el chico había disparado en sus úteros, dándole esa apariencia a cada una de estar cerca de dar a luz, hecho que se acentuaba mas en las dos lactantes del grupo que eran Yasaka y Akeno, aunque eso no reducía el encanto de las demás, pero ciertamente en su mente que esa visión realmente fuera producto de que las cinco llevaran en su vientre a sus hijos solo lo emocionaba.

Como fuera, tras ese regaño, las cuatro consideraron tomar cartas en el asunto y rápidamente fueron con la pareja donde todas pegándose a Issei sacaron ala peliplata de su lugar privilegiado para a su manera todas reclamar la atención del castaño.

\- Tienes que amarnos a todas por igual - quien dijo eso sonriente y soñadora fue Akeno quien en ese momento jugaba con sus pechos llenos para seducir al castaño quien trago duro al ver esas impresionantes mamas rebotar mientras goteaban leche, - somos una familia ahora, ¿no es cierto? - le encantaba como sonaba eso, familia, el y ellas, juntos para siempre, amándose, follando y teniendo muchos hijos, no sonaba nada mal.

\- Ademas, cuidar del deseo sexual de su amo es el deber una mascota después de todo - lo dicho por Kuroka no es que tuviera sentido, pero aun así a su manera era tierno, quizás era su propia manera de aceptar que eran familia y tal vez incluso esposos, por eso cuando se sentó a su lado, tomo su rostro con sus manos, beso su mejilla y la lamió con tal mimo no pudo hacer mas que reír.

\- Je je je, supongo que no se puede evitar esto - sonrió ante su propio comentario mientras estrechaba con sus brazos a sus mujeres o al menos a algunas de ellas pues con sus vientres de embarazada era difícil abarcarlas a todas en un abrazo, aunque eso no parecía molestarlas en demasía.

\- No es justo Ise... yo también quiero - Rias fue la siguiente en hablar y reclamar un poco de su atención mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Issei y Kuroka, hablo sujetando con su mano su polla y empezó a masturbarlo a modo de seducción para que ella fuera la siguiente, ademas estaba muy caliente luego de exponerse tanto al peligro de ser descubierta por la maid y que vieran su abultado vientre por el exceso de esperma de su novio y ahora quería una recompensa por hacerlo tan bien.

\- Tienes una increíble vitalidad Ise - Yasaka quien se encontraba tras Rias no pudo hacer mas que alabar al chico, tras tantas horas de sexo, de correrse lo suficiente como para expandir el vientre de las cinco con su semen hasta hacerlas parecer embarazadas de nueve meses y aun así seguí estando tan duro, eso era digno de alabarse, - nos tomaste a las cinco de una vez y sigues tan duro - remarco su punto al dirigir su vista a su entrepierna y encontrar su miembro tan duro como al principio, su cuerpo se estremeció de placer ante tal hecho.

Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, después de todo, una de ellas había sido sacada de su posición, habían interrumpido su placer para reclamar a su hombre para ellas mismas y la habían dejado a medias y con la necesidad al máximo y eso era algo que no tenía intención de dejar pasar por alto.

\- Mooooo, no es justo - Grayfia protesto, pero al fruncir el ceño mientras hinchaba los mofletes en un puchero, lo único que logro fue verse demasiado adorable como para tomarla en serio en su berrinche, - se supone que este es mi turno chicas - ver como no lograba el impacto que quería la hizo continuar quejándose con sus hermanas las cuales solo sonrieron al verla actuar no muy diferente de una adolescente.

Se vieron entre ellas un momento de manera desafiante antes de sonreír todas como si hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo silencioso y con ello acostaron a Issei en la cama diciéndole que les dejara todo a ellas, por ahora solo debía centrarse en disfrutar y con eso dicho se posicionaron alrededor de su cuerpo, tres de ellas siendo Rias, Kuroka y Grayfia alrededor de su entrepierna y las dos restantes que eran Akeno y Yasaka a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Las tres chicas en su entrepierna lo miraron un segundo de manera coqueta, antes de tomar cada una sus pechos y presionarlos contra su erecta verga proporcionadole un triple paizuri que lo enloqueció al sentir la suavidad de tres pares de pechos diferentes frotando su longitud de manera tan placenteramente obscena.

\- Te corriste tanto dentro de nosotras que parecemos embarazadas-nya - Kuroka remarco eso, pero lejos de estárselo reprochando, parecía encontrar cierto gusto lascivo en tal hecho, cosa que se transmitió en el movimiento de sus pechos por la manera tan obscena en la que los restregaba contra su polla como si le diera una recompensa, - y aun así todavía puedes seguir-nya - esta vez si uso un tono mas acusatorio, aunque igual no era un reproche, solo remarcaba que al parecer había subestimado el grado de perversión del castaño mas de lo que creía.

\- Ahhh, amo el pene de mi Ise - Rias parecía estar como drogada en ese momento, el aroma, el sabor, la calidez y la fricción que sentía en sus pechos parecían haber roto su mente muy rápido, aunque igual si se lo preguntaran en cualquier otro momento considerando todo lo vivido hasta la fecha, la realidad de los hechos era que era poco probable que Rias negara tal cosa, mas por el mimo con el que en ese momento frotaba el pene del castaño.

\- Entonces Ise, déjame embarazada de nuevo después de haber dado a luz - Grayfia parecía querer seguir el juego de Kuroka respecto al tema de su abultados vientres, pero en ese momento no parecía importarle jugar a eso, solo importaba el placer que el le daba y el amor sobre el que la bañaba por eso se esmeraba tanto en complacer esa obscena y sucia polla con sus pechos en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, con las otras dos chicas, ellas no se habían quedado atrás, ya sabían del amor de Issei por la leche, especialmente la leche materna, por eso ni bien las demás empezaron ellas se inclinaron para entregarle al castaño sus lactantes tetas las cuales el chupo con deleite enloqueciendolas no solo por el dulce trato a sus sensibles pezones, también por el roce entre ellos dentro de la boca del chico pero luego de un rato, quisieron probar algo diferente por eso sacaron sus pechos de la boca del chico antes de verlo y tomar uno de sus pechos con sus manos para apuntar hacia el, acto que el chico entendió perfectamente y abrió la boca para esperar su entrega.

No paso mucho cuando las chicas se aproximaron mas entre ellas, chocando sus lechosos pechos entre si y con el pecho que aun llevaban en la mano, empezar a apretar para hacer salir la leche de ellos, leche que se derramaba en la boca del castaño quien bebía ávidamente el blanquecino y dulce liquido materno para placer y bochorno de las dos féminas, bochorno causado por la calentura que les causaba amamantar a su hombre y claro esta, por el roce entre los pezones de su pecho libre bañando el pecho de la otra con su leche.

\- ¡AAHH!, ¡No bebas tanto Ise, no seas codicioso! - Yasaka sonreía con los ojos cerrados al decir eso, aunque ella misma no ayudaba si mientras decía aquello presionaba mas fuerte su pecho para que el castaño bebiera mas de su cremosa leche.

\- Fu fu fu, Ise, pareces un bebe - Akeno sonreía lujuriosa y soñadora al ver el encanto que parecía tener su leche sobre su novio pues no dejaba de beber, cerrando la boca solo para tragar y luego abrirla de nuevo, momento durante el cual su rostro se bañaba en su leche materna dándole un aspecto interesante al chico y que excitaba mas a la semi ángel pues sentía que de alguna manera con eso lo estaba marcando como suyo.

Se quedarían en esa posición un rato mas los seis, hasta que finalmente las ansias se hicieron incontrolables y se retiraron para como la noche anterior acostarse en fila frente al chico que al levantarse vio a su 'embarazadas' mujeres esperarlo hambrientas de polla, hambre que solo el podía saciar.

\- ¡Vamos Ise!, ya no puedo esperar mas - Yasaka hablo primero mientras recogía ligeramente sus piernas y las abría exponiendo por completo su sexo y realzando tanto sus pechos como su hinchado vientre en el proceso, dándole un aspecto por demás obsceno al chico que trago duro ante la visión.

\- Rápido... embiste tu pene en mi vagina embarazada - al parecer Rias también deseaba jugar el morboso juego de los embarazos, pero que jugara mientras le decía aquello y le presentaba su carnoso culo y su chorreante vagina a la vez que se relamía los labios con deseo, era difícil decirle que no.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡ya no podemos vivir sin tu pene-nya! - Kuroka sonrió mientras lo decía mientras abría ligeramente sus piernas y con sus manos extendía los labios de su coño, de las cinco chicas ahí presente, la nekoshou estaba segura de que hablaba por cuatro de ellas, - asume la responsabilidad de habernos vuelto de esta manera-nya - esa demanda era una que el estaría encantado de complacer, mas si mientras lo decía, Rias y Grayfia quienes estaban a ambos lados de la gata se presionaban contra ella dejando ver el espectáculo morboso de sus tres vientres de embarazada juntitos y desnudos ante el.

\- Ise, continuemos donde lo dejamos - Grayfia pidió retomar el acto amatorio luego de su anterior interrupción y como si quisiera cerrar el trato, alzaba su prominente culo mientras balanceaba sus caderas de lado a lado ofreciéndole su coñito húmedo para que lo volviera a poseer, cosa que el estaría encantado de hacer.

\- Haz que todas nos sintamos bien... Anata - la ultima en hablar fue Akeno quien sonriendo pedía aquello mientras como Yasaka retraía las piernas contra su pecho mientras las abría revelando su tesoro empapado a la espera de ser poseído y como con Yasaka, a visto no solo de su rosado coñito y su vientre abultado realzandose si no también sus lactantes pezones lo pusieron cardíaco.

No sabía que hacer, por cual empezar, pero no importaba en realidad, su intención era tomar a todas sus juguetonas y 'embarazadas' mujeres, entonces, ¿realmente importaba con quien empezara?

Teniendo eso mas que claro, decidió simplemente dejarse llevar y tomarlas a todas sin importar el orden en que lo hacía, solo importaba complacerlas y complacerse a si mismo obviamente, esta vez, no pararía, hasta que de verdad sus bolas quedaran vacías, al menos eso era lo que le gritaba su sangre, no parar hasta que esa imagen de falso embarazo, se transformara en una de un embarazo real.

Y así, las tomo una tras otra, sin parar, ni siquiera cuando regresaron con algo de comer, solo importaba continuar con ese sucio placer que los invadía a todos corriéndose dentro de ellas conforme la luz del día corría con el tiempo.

Pero algo era innegable, ya ninguna se conformaba solo con ver y mientras el chico las tomaba, buscaban sus labios, sus manos incluso su espalda para restregar sus pechos en la misma, solo querían sentirlo sobre ellas.

\- ¡HNNG!, ¡Kuroka! - Issei no importaba cuanto llevaban follando, aun las sentía tan estrechas y en ese momento mientras follaba a Kuroka no podía dejar de pensar en lo increíbles que eran esas mujeres, sus mujeres, todas ellas, al menos así lo veía el, aunque bien que al podría ser simplemente el producto de su desbordada imaginación provocado por tanto placer

Aun así eso no impidió que por milésima vez explotara en un poderoso orgasmo inundando en esa ocasión a la hermosa neko de cabello negro acostada frente a el mientras sus pechos rebotaban y se veía abducido por el vientre hinchado de la chica.

\- ¡NYAAA!, ¡NOOO!, ¡ME CORROOOO! - Kuroka obviamente no estaba mejor pues su cuerpo se había sensibilizado al extremo de correrse con la mas leve caricia, lo cual estaba destrozando su mente al ser incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su amo.

\- Fu fu fu, date prisa, ¡quiero un poco de amor también! - Akeno quien estaba detrás de el lo insto a acabar pronto para tener su turno, todo mientras restregaba sus lactantes pechos por su espalda empapandola con el blanco liquido, excitándolos a ambos de diferente manera.

Rias mientras tanto solo se dedicaba a besarlo cada que podía y solo se separaban cuando el aire se volvía estrictamente necesario y en cuanto se recuperaban, volvía a tomar posesión de esos labios.

\- ¡No puedo esperar a mi turno! - Grayfia se había desatado, tanto sexo y el vientre que le daba la ilusión de estar embarazada la tenían como en otro mundo, donde ella era la mujer de Issei y nada mas, no existía ninguna otra cosa en su mente.

\- ¡A mi me toca después! - Yasaka fue quien protesto, todas estaban ansiosas y todas querían lo mismo, seguir siendo amadas por el castaño dueño de sus vidas y todo lo que decían o hacían, ocurría mientras veían a la pelinegra nekomata desfallecer por el placer.

En cuanto acabo con ella tomo a la siguiente y después a la siguiente y así sucesivamente una y otra vez, el tiempo no existía para ellos y no querían que existiera.

Cambiaban de posiciones, las probaban todas y las que no conocían se las inventaban, el único propósito era seguir ahogarse mas en ese placer, nada mas, nada menos y en ese momento, era Yasaka quien era la receptora de las embestidas del castaño desde atrás en la posición del perrito mientras las demás en la misma posición de ella y a sus lados trataban de aguantar algunas pues ya habían sido brutalmente folladas y otras aguantar las ganas de quitarle de encima al chico a Yasaka y tomarlo ellas.

\- ¡Yasaka!, ¡me estoy corriendo! - Issei lo decía mientras enloquecido continuaba martillando con su polla el coño de la rubia y derramaba aun mas de su semilla en su sobrecargado vientre, aunque no parecía ser algo que le importara o le preocupara a ninguno de los dos.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡la siguiente soy yo! - Rias pidió turno, era inevitable, todas querían tenerlo aun mas y siempre trataban de ser la siguiente, incluso en ocasiones repetir de inmediato, aunque eso ultimo si, era demasiado difícil que ocurriese.

El proceso se repetía en cuanto salió de Yasaka, pronto tenía a una de sus chicas lista para ser tomada y el presuroso complacía su deseo tomándola sin mostrar señales de cansancio o reducción de la intensidad de sus estocadas.

Obviamente las chicas no siempre estaban todas sobre el y en cuanto una chica terminaba de recibir su dosis si sentía su cuerpo demasiado entumido por el placer, se levantaba y estiraba sus músculos aunque sin alejarse mucho pues en cuanto se sentían listas, de nuevo volvían con el chico a la espera de su siguiente oportunidad.

En ocasiones ni siquiera intentaban moverse, luego de correrse solo se quedaban recostadas sobre la cama, abrazando el dulce placer post orgasmo y recuperando energía para su siguiente turno, porque si, no importaba que, siempre querían mas y el estaba feliz de dárselo.

Agradecieron el que les trajeran comida pues necesitaban recuperar fuerzas y en cuanto sentían la necesidad, gateando se acercaban al carrito con la comida para probar bocado o simplemente para beber té a modo de rehidratarse por todo el ejercicio que resultaba esa extenuante jornada de placer en la que se habían convertido esas las ultimas 24 horas del celo del castaño.

Claro esta que no solo el las probaba a ellas, también ellas a el, lo querían conocer todo de su macho así como era evidente que ahora el conocía todo de ellas, por eso en ese momento, mientras perforaba a Akeno y veía sus hermosos pechos rebotar mientras expulsaban leche, tras el chico Grayfia lamía el ano del castaño, enviando corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo que se traducían en embestidas mas fuertes contra la semi ángel.

\- ¡AHHH!, ¡se siente tan bien que tiemblan mis entrañas! - Akeno se sentía devastada por el excesivo placer y aun así no tenía ninguna intención de parar, incluso se podría decir que lo arreciaba a el a que fuera aun mas brutal con ella, maldito fuera su masoquismo y la excitación que le causaba a el verla así de entregada a sus caprichos y designios por sucios que estos fueran, - ¡me vengo otra vez!, ¡me vengo otra vez!, ¡me vengo otra vez! - terminaría gritando mientras una copiosa cantidad de esperma se derramaba en su hinchado vientre producto del trabajo de la peliplata sobre el trasero de su novio, ya le agradecería después tamaño placer a la maid.

Termino con eso y pronto se fue contra la siguiente, que en este caso sería la que jugaba con su culo hace un segundo, era un ciclo sin fin, ellas siempre encontraban la manera de llamar su atención y explotar todo su deseo hacia ellas, manteniendolas a fin de cuentas al borde del colapso por tantos orgasmos pero siempre ansiosas de mas.

De hecho incluso en algunas ocasiones jugaban apuestas mas arriesgadas mientras la mayoría descansaba logrando centrar su atención en solo una de ellas, como era en ese momento el caso de Rias a quien estaba profanando desde atrás y en lo profundo de su culo, sujetándola de los brazos manteniendo la inclinada hacia adelante y frente a la puerta de la habitación mientras le decía cosas que la hacían avergonzar pero que igual le hacían estar mas apretada, al insinuarle que alguien podría entrar y encontrar a la siempre digna Rias Gremory convertida en no menos que una cerda lujuriosa arruinando para siempre el orgullo de su familia por ser una guarra.

Y por toda respuesta la chica no hacía mas que chillar como una cerda mientras pedía disculpas por ser una mujer tan sucia, pero sin ninguna intención de parar, demostrando en ese momento lo rota que estaba su mente por el exceso de placer que ahora la dominaba, tanto así que luego de disculparse se transformaba aun mas gritando que quería que su madre la viera esforzándose por traer al mundo a la siguiente generación de su familia.

Todo aquello era un frenesí de sexo y lujuria incontenible, pero incluso aquello debía terminar, para cuando la luz del día se había extinguido y la noche reinaba, los seis participes de tamaña orgía, primera para todos aunque seguramente no la ultima, estaban finalmente exhaustos, listos para finalmente dejarse caer luego de mas de 24 horas de sexo ininterrumpido y con el final del celo finalmente llegando, en ese momento eran solo los últimos empujones, nunca mejor dicho.

En ese momento, el chico follaba con Grayfia quien no cabía de la dicha, sonreía sonrojada, mientras el chico al igual que con Rias, la tomaba desde atrás, inclinada hacia adelante con sus pechos rebotando de un lado para el otro y sujeta por los brazos por el chico quien parecía mas que ansioso de correrse, de nuevo, dentro de ella.

\- ¡AHHH!, ¡Fia-chan!, ¡tu vagina en definitiva es asombrosa! - no pudo evitar el halago mientras la penetraba, ahogado en la placentera presión que los músculos internos de la mujer ejercían sobre su miembro haciéndolo desear correrse lo mas pronto posible, - las MILF son increíbles, pudiste aguantar hasta el final - estaba sinceramente sorprendido y eso solo reafirmaba su gusto por las mujeres maduras, tenían ese algo que lo enloquecía a su manera.

\- ¡AHHH!, ¡Ise, tu resistencia es realmente maravillosa! - ella también lo alabo, después de todo, había complacido a cinco mujeres por mas de un día completo sin desfallecer, eso era digno de admirar, - ¡tu pene ha moldeado la forma de mi vagina!, ¡ahora es solo para tu uso personal! - la peliplata igual continuo hablando, diciendo cosas que a oídos del chico eran palabras celestiales, acababa de decirle que la había arruinado para cualquier otro hombre que no sea el, que mayor orgullo para un hombre que ese, era una inyección de ego masculino directo a sus venas.

Por ello arreció sus movimientos y un par de empujones después se corrió en lo profundo de ella quien también alcanzo el orgasmo al sentir su vientre ser llenado aun mas y cuando la soltó, se desplomo en la cama finalmente deshecha y sin ser capaz de mover mas un solo musculo por el resto de esa noche.

Pero eso no fue ni de cerca el final, después de eso llego Kuroka quien quería una ración mas de leche y se aplico a usar cada musculo de su vagina para ordeñar su polla, cosa que no tardo mucho, pues estaba realmente sensible en ese momento y acabo corriéndose directo en el útero de la nekoshou quien lo acompaño con su propio orgasmo antes de tambalearse en la cama hasta caer totalmente exhausta luego de todas esas horas de placer.

Entonces le siguió Akeno quien quería ser alabada también luego de escuchar como elogiaba a Grayfia, era celosa, no podía evitarlo, lo amaba demasiado y no quería que se lo quitara, por eso mientras follaban desde atrás pues así llegaba aun mas profundo en ella, el chico la elogiaba la besaba e incluso ordeñaba sus pechos llenando no solo su coño si no también su corazón.

\- ¡NGHH!, ¡voy a llenar tu útero embarazado con toda mi leche Akeno! - el también había encontrado un placer morboso en el juego de los embarazos, por eso decía aquello mientras se preparaba ara correrse dentro de ella, algo que ella gustosa estaba esperando que ocurriera, todo mientras no dejaban de besarse y follar.

\- ¡MMMMFFF!, ¡Perfecto!, ¡así alimentare al niño en mi vientre! - sonaba raro decirlo así, pero estaba cegada por la lujuria y en ese momento todo lo que quería era que su novio la inseminara una vez mas en esa jornada tan proactiva.

Se acabaron corriendo juntos y la chica al separarse lo beso una vez mas antes de deslizarse por su cuerpo y finalmente car en la cama feliz y mucho mas que satisfecha, aunque si le costaba un poco cerrar las piernas pero esa era en ese momento, la menor de su preocupaciones.

Entonces fue llamado por Yasaka quien de rodillas en la cama, se agachaba de espaldas a el presentándole su coñito ansioso que movía de lado a lado mientras presionaba su abultado vientre y sus cargados pechos contra la cama realizarlos y llamando poderosamente su atención.

La tomo como un animal en celo, perforando hasta lo profundo de su ser y haciéndola chillar de placer mientras su rostro se contorsionaba por el orgasmo, orgasmo que apretó tan fuertemente la polla del chico que acabo corriéndose de inmediato aumentando el orgasmo de la rubia en el proceso la cual se deslomo de lado en cuanto quedo libre del chico y en su interior ya planeaba repetir esto en el futuro cercano y hasta mas.

Y finalmente solo quedo Rias a quien tomo como a Akeno, desde atrás, de pie mientras la sujetaba de los brazos y mientras se miraban con amor y afecto e intercambiaban besos, ambos se dejaron ir, no hicieron falta palabras, sabían lo que ambos sentían por el otro y eso era mas que suficiente, por eso el orgasmo fue potente e hizo que la pelirroja chillara de placer mientras el la llamaba por su nombre y derramaba su esencia en su interior una vez mas.

Luego de eso, la pelirroja se libero de los brazos de su novio y cayo como las demás, había sido la experiencia mas intensa hasta ahora y ya estaba ansiosa de repetirla, pensamiento que todas compartían, pero por esa noche, ya había sido suficiente, estaba segura de que no podría caminar bien por días y que su coño estaría satisfecho igual cantidad de tiempo, así que por ahora se recuperaría de una sesión de mas de 24 horas de placer con su amado novio.

"Y pensar que esto inició, solo porque quería castigar a Grayfia", pensó para su adentros, riéndose de si misma al ver como acabaron las cosas, aunque no es que se quejara, no tenía motivos de todas formas.

Finalmente el chico también cayo y con ello, daba por terminada su primera y mas caótica temporada de celo, se preguntaba si todas las demás serían así o si encontraría la forma de controlarse para la próxima vez, pero eran pensamientos vagos que no trascendían mas allá producto del cansancio del castaño quien se acostó en el centro de aquella enorme cama para segundos después las cinco mujeres acercarsele y de una u otra manera acurrucarse contra el mientras lo veían soñadoras y satisfechas.

Si era su intención o no, al hacerlo presionaron tanto sus pechos como sus vientres contra el, le emociono sentir la calidez y suavidad de esos pechos, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir, sin embargo lo que mas llamo su atención eran sus abultados vientres que simulaban un embarazo, tal vez fuera una ilusión en ese momento, pero no negaría que era algo que aun ahora le parecía la mas maravillosa de las ilusiones, esas hermosas y despampanantes cinco mujeres, todas cargando a sus hijos.

"Quizás mas adelante" y con ese pensamiento les sonrío a todas con calidez y cariño antes de también acurrucarse contra ellas para cerrar los ojos y dormir finalmente junto a la compañía de sus mujeres quienes le acompañaron en esa travesía.

Esa sin duda, había sido una temporada de celo de locos, pero por fortuna o desgracia, finalmente había llegado a su fin.

**Continuara**

* * *

Carajo 40,078 palabras, ahora si creo que le exagere al capitulo, aunque supongo que era de esperarse si considero que esta es la primera orgía que escribo, mas considerando que quería darles a todas su momento, pero igual, 40,000 palabras, creo que me puse tonto con esto de cerrar la historia con un evento de esta magnitud, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, con esto la historia e puede decir que termino, el continuara es debido a que planeo un epilogo para la misma para cerrar algunos temas, ¿que creen que pasara en este epilogo?, déjenmelo en los reviews.

Como verán hubo un momento donde toda la atención se centro en Grayfia, pero creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que era necesario,pues de todas las chicas participantes, era ella quien mas en duda estaba de como sería su participación y necesitaba consolidar como quedaban las cosas entre ella e Issei, ¿les gusto?, del mismo modo, que les pareció lo demás, especialmente la parte del arrebato de Akeno celosa por el collar de Kuroka.

Para quienes quizás se lo pregunten si es que antes no lo googlearon ya, irrumación es la contraparte de la felación, es decir, mientras en la felación la mujer es la activa en el sexo oral, la irrumación tiene a la mujer como la pasiva y es el hombre quien mueve las caderas, en ese contexto el que Issei sea quien perforaba el útero de Akeno, se podría considerar una irrumación, solo usen la imaginación y supongan que la entrada del útero es una boca y listo.

Por cierto, les debía una respuesta sobre lo de Akeno lactando y aquí le hice justicia a esa parte, no solo con una lactante si no con dos, y valla par, Akeno y Yasaka una MILF y una Onee-sama amamantando a un dragón pervertido, que mas se puede pedir, espero lo hayan disfrutado, especialmente esos a los que la idea de ver a una Akeno súper depravada y masoquista es lo que los mueve, entonces que lo gocen.

Ya para finalizar, pueden considerar esto como el final de la historia, ahora solo queda el epilogo de la historia, por lo cual aun queda un capitulo antes del "final, final, no va mas" de esta historia, lo cual para los interesados significa un capitulo mas antes del cierre de las votaciones, aunque seamos honestos, creo que desde el principio todos sabían quienes iban a ganar, las MILFs al poder, a veces son tan predecibles marranos-kun, XD.

Por ultimo, recordemos que actualmente el mundo esta pasando por un momento muy difícil y es deber de nosotros el no complicarlo mas queriendo dárnoslas de "valientes", entonces por favor, cuídense, no salgan si no es estrictamente necesario y no dejen de seguir estas recomendaciones: lávense las manos con agua y jabón varias veces al día por bastante tiempo pueden usar la canción del feliz cumpleaños dos veces para saber cuanto tiempo lavarse las manos, no abusen del gel antibacterial y úsenlo solo si están afuera y no tienen acceso a agua y jabón, desinfecten todo lo que entra en su casa para eliminar cualquier probabilidad de contagio, en sus manos esta su seguridad y la de sus familias, juntos saldremos adelante.

Ahora si sin mas que decir me despido hasta la próxima actualización y sin mas demora la respuesta a los reviews del capitulo anterior.

**Reviews:**

**Fernando Murillo**

Gracias, gracias, si, tal vez me pase, pero creo que era necesario, ademas bien lo dijiste, en esta historia entre mezcle un poco los eventos canon, para colocar en situación todo lo que ocurre y eso que ni siquiera estoy metiéndome en el argumento de Shin DxD volumen 2, jugué un poco con lo que pasa en la mini historia donde muestran a Grayfia borracha, digo, de todo lo que podía hacer va y se mete al baño con Issei y luego se le pega como diciéndole a las chicas vengan y quitenmelo si se atreven, daba para jugar mucho con ello. Ahora ya sabes como reacciono Akeno, espero te gustara, me causo gracia escribir esa parte donde ella corretea a Kuroka para quitarle el collar.

No se si fue épico, pero de que fue largo si que lo fue, espero que disfrutaras de cada segundo de lectura del capitulo mas jodidamente largo que he escrito hasta el momento, por cierto si habrá un epilogo, en que punto se va a situar eso esta por verse, ademas no creo que el vaya a contarles eso, quiere verlos crecer felices no traumados, XD.

Gracias por el apoyo y si, esperemos que sta simple acción de mi parte valla purificando el desastre toxico que acabo siendo el fandom de DxD, de igual manera cuidate y cuida a tu familia para que todos salgan adelante respecto a esta crisis.

Me sentiría honrado de que lo hicieras, como veras lo que yo hice fue una especie de recuento de su vida hasta el momento actual sin profundizar demasiado, así que si puedes profundizar mas en eso usando las partes que yo plasme, siéntete libre de usarlas, sera interesante ver que sale de eso.

**Incursio Graal**

Si bueno, en esta historia no sera, desde el comienzo ya tenía planeadas quienes serían las integrantes de la historia, lo siento. Considerando que Issei es el Oppai Dragon no es del todo raro que usen precisamente a las tetonas, ademas se supone que a futuro todas las mujeres con las que Issei se case serán unas pechugonas de cuidado, pero queda anotado tu punto.

**antifanboy**

Gracias,busco ante todo pulcritud tanto en la gramática como en la narrativa.

**autor godz**

Son esencialmente lo mismo si, pero entenderás que no es lo mismo ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de ser el cachoneado que de ser el cachoneador, también concuerdo contigo, se pueden pasar por alto muchos defectos si la trama esta bien ejecutada, en este caso no me interesaba tanto la parte de el robo de la esposa de otro ni mucho menos, pero si jugar un poco con la actual situación de manera que se sintiera orgánico y no algo meramente forzado y sin fundamento tipo, Grayfia acaba follando con Issei porque si y ya, créeme he visto muchas historias con ese patrón y nunca acaban de gustar, al final se estancan siempre al no saber como manejar una relación que desde un primer momento no tenía un fundamento solido para ser y claro, darle un poco de eso que Issei lleva queriendo desde hace rato pero por culpa de editor-san, Ichibumi-sensei no puede darle, esperemos que Shin cambie las tornas.

Gracias por tus palabras, trato de construir todo un mundo en la historia para que todos tengan su momento y su lugar, manteniendo sus personalidades y jugando con ellas para encajarlas en situaciones no descabelladas pero si muy locas aunque plausibles... sobre el netori, creo que en este capitulo si me pase tres pueblos en ese aspecto.

**Spectrvs**

Buenas noches, suponiendo que aun sean noches cuando leas esto.

Al parecer a alguien le gusto el capitulo. Me alegra que te guste mi manera de redactar, me esfuerzo mucho en eso para que sea agradable de leer, ademas de obviamente darles a los personajes personalidad, que no se sientan genéricos y cada uno con sus propios problemas para acentuar su comportamiento en la trama.

Bueno, que se podía esperar, primero amansada por dos chicas que al parecer para los juegos lésbicos lo tienen claro y luego por un dragón con una perversión y estamina ridícula, menos que rota era imposible. Jugue con eso y con otros detalles de la novela, obviamente le hab´ria dado mas trasfondo si también usara los acontecimientos del volumen dos de Shin, pero dado el periodo de tiempo donde se mueve la historia era imposible, aunque si pinte unos matices de ello en el capitulo. Y la continuación de la respuesta con esta nueva actualización, XD.

Aun no llega el epilogo, tendrás que esperar un capitulo mas, hasta entonces que te disfrutes este. Aun conservo algunos sabores bajo la manga, espero que este platillo haya sido una delicatessen para ti y en cuanto al epilogo, tratare de que sea un buen postre, XD.

Supongo te refieres a la historia con el trió Himejima, si, quiero ver arder el mundo con ese trió de MILF Okaa-san, Onee-san erótica y Onee-sama lasciva.

Un abrazo para ti también y cuidate mucho.

¡Salute!

**1kirit02**

Porque nunca esta mal visto tener mas de una alegría en el día, XD.

Dios te oiga, en serio mas para abajo no se puede ir ya.

Es lo que mas trato de esforzarme, que sea pulcro a nivel gramatical y de argumento, así no se siente como que todo esta siendo forzado solo porque si.

No hay de que, en realidad me gusta poder debatir sobre esos temas con alguien con una perspectiva solida y no un niño rata que solo habla por hablar, estimula el pensamiento critico y eso es algo que agradezco y valoro mucho, ademas como lo dices, en un inicio tenía toda la pinta de ser ese típico personaje del shonen que empieza malo y se vuelve bueno, una especie de anti héroe pues, pero con el trasfondo que le dan y lo que lo impulsaba en un comienzo, admito que fue un giro refrescante en la trama.

No se si se resolvió realmente, dejaron de pelear solo porque si, pero la rivalidad igual sigue existiendo, creo que eso no se va a acabar nunca.

Trato de tomar la idea base del personaje dentro de lo que se conoce del mismo y luego darle un toque muy mio que explote mas su personalidad original, de esa manera ni son monótonos pero tampoco pasan a ser un OC y creo que eso es lo que gusta tanto.

El tema de Grayfia lo tenía trazado desde hace rato, quería que esa soledad le jugara en contra de tal manera que la llevara a la situación en la que acabo impulsado todo por dos enojadas chicas que llevan dos semana aguantándose las ganas de coger, ese era el toque de humor un tanto negro que le quise dar. Como para que Issei no sienta el mínimo de atracción por esa MILF que para el le deja ver su lado de Onee-san, el paquete completo y siendo Issei tan pues... Issei, era obvio que debió tener mas de una fantasía con esa maid madurita.

Sirzechses digno de respetarse, digo no por nada es el maou, solo que quizás la poca participación que tuvo a lo largo de la novela lo convirtió mas en una burla, pero creo que es porque no entendieron los grilletes políticos que llevaba encima, es complejo en realidad, aunque ya en cuestiones de la trama, que Grayfia acabe con Issei, podría pasar, no digo que sea altamente probable, pero si, es una posibilidad.

Quizás el principal factor que impulso a Sirzechs a condenarse a si mismo y a prácticamente todo su séquito es su deseo de darle a los suyos, empezando por su propio hijo un futuro mejor, es incluso probable que el mismo sepa que ya no vaya a volver tal vez por eso le pidió a la persona en la que mas confía que cuidara de Grayfia incluso sabiendo lo que eso podría conllevar al conocer de primera ano el carisma de su tonto y pervertido hermanito y por eso se la encomienda a el y solo a el, venga va tiene huevos para meterse con un inmortal y corazón para procurar la felicidad de los suyos primero.

Nadie se la merece, pero si eventualmente algo como eso ocurre, es algo que ella hablara con el, dejarle saber lo que oprime su corazón y viendo sus posibilidades, dudo que Sirzechs vaya a negarle su felicidad a Grayfia, quien sabe, son muchas rutas y cada una tan plausible como las demás, aunque claro no sera algo que digan en un día va a pasar todo, es un proceso y si de verdad la intención es forjar una relación entre Issei y Grayfia, les llevara tiempo atar todos los cabos.

Entonces quizás seas mas de la ruta del netori, vas a robarle la mujer a alguien mas pero al ser el prota en realidad no estas siendo el que sufre, una rareza en si misma no hay duda. En mi caso no me centre tanto en el NTR, no eso de esta desnuda, le meto el pene casi en una violación y cuando acabo ya me siento el puto amo, quise construir algo mas profundo, incluso lo reforcé un poco en este capitulo si te das cuenta, eso hace que el golpe no sea tan duro o que siquiera se sienta.

Me alegra que te gustara y espero este te haya gustado igual, si anote tu voto, pero como sabes en una democracia justa es un voto por persona, sorry, XD.

****Ignasio365****

Ese trío me viene seduciendo desde que lo pensé, quien sabe, puede que me arriesgue a hacer la historia en paralelo con la proxima en publicar para sacarme la idea de la cabeza por fin.

Quería que si iban a ver a esa diosa erótica de cabello platino en una situación de ese tipo, tuviera un trasfondo, un motivo, sustancia pues, no solo la vi, me l folle y me largue, no, para eso mejor irse a ver porno donde la temática es precisamente esa, aquí quería una historia construida con base solida, antes de pasar a lo porno con la MILF, mira nada mas ese combo, MILF, maid, tetona, con unas caderas exquisitas, y esa actitud fría que la hace nalcanzable pero al mismo tiempo tan atractiva, como para no ponerse palote ante una mujer así.

¿Artista del porno? esa es buena, aunque si fuera uno de eso, ahorita me estaría tirando una tetona y ya que no es así... me acabo de deprimir, XD.

**x29**

Seguidores de Eros, bueno ese es un nuevo departamento para mi, solo por curiosidad, ahí no esta Sanji o si? pero ahora si poniendo rostro de serio. El método que cayo si es un tanto cliché, aunque en este caso lo que las motivo a ese par a hacerlo eso creo que si es nuevo o algo así, digo ¿cuando has visto a una chica drogar y luego cogerse a ora chica solo porque esa chica en cuestión no te deja comer rabo?, ¿sadomasoquista? cuando mucho Akeno y eso que separa muy bien sus dos mitades dándole una de ellas solo a Issei, Rias, digamos que solo se deja arrastrar en las locura de su pechugona y pervertida amiga, aunque igual y lo disfruta, por cierto concuerdo contigo, si DxD se pusiera a tono con lo aquí plasmado, pasaría a ser un Hentai o novela erótica digna de una porno mas que una novela fantástica y mitológica.

Ise digamos que también es victima de las circunstancias, no es que lo excuse, pero en medio de su celo, drogado con incienso de dragón, emborrachado con licor de manzana dorada y con la polla bañada en afrodisíaco, carajo, agradezcan que las locuras de ese par de pechugonas salidas no acabara con prácticamente cualquier mujer dentro de las paredes del castillo Gremory con todos los agujeros llenos de leche de dragón. En cuanto a las novelas, bueno no se si ya te pusiste al día y si, Yasaka es muy directa, ya dejo en claro que su objetivo es ser su esposa y hacer el delicioso muchas veces con el, "enseñarle a su hija como complacerlo" mi trasero, lo que ella quiere es probar carne de macho y que mejor que la de su salvador y si para eso tiene que dejar que su hija la vea montandolo pues es un riesgo calculado supongo yo, por su parte Grayfia entra en una especie de encrucijada, saldrá de escena un rato supongo en lo que preparan el terreno, aunque igual Issei esta cumpliendo su palabra y en esta historia mas, le pidieron cuidarla y procurar su sonrisa y creo que lo esta cumpliendo bien, aunque quizás con métodos poco ortodoxos.

El hermano de Grayfia no puede odiarlo mas de lo que ya lo hace así que que importa, en cuanto a Millicas, bueno el ya adora a Issei como su hermano, supongo que no le costara mucho hacer la transición de hermano a padre, mas cuando el castaño también lo quiere tanto. Ahora ya sera cosa tuya decirme si este capitulo final esta a la altura de una porno All-Star o no, aunque siento que si me pase un poco en cuanto a la extensión del mismo.

Gracias por el apoyo, cuidate y nos leemos pronto.

**Salad Silver**

Gracias, en realidad me fluyo muy bien la inspiración en ese capitulo por eso llegue a ese tope, aunque ahora si me pase, es decir son 10,000 palabras mas que en el anterior, se me fue la mano no hay duda.

Me alegra que lo disfrutases tanto, quise poner un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, algo para todos los gustos, XD.

Es mejor no darle spoliers a los que primero leen las reseñas y luego van a la historia, concuerdo contigo en eso, en cuanto a la escena, bueno, quería que no fuera tipo llegue, me la folle y me fui, no quería que fuera gradual, que se construyera sobre base solida el como llega ahí para luego si, darle a la locura de lleno y por lo que veo se logro, lo digo por tu calificación.

Grayfia aun ahora en realidad al parecer no tiene la marca, deje algunos easter eggs por ahí a ver si los localizas, para responder esa pregunta totalmente, tampoco me cae mal Sirzechs, es un personaje muy completo, pero bueno, digamos que le pidió a un pervertido que cuidara de su esposa, se la debió ver venir, eso creo, ahora la pregunta es, ¿Grayfia de verdad querrá la marca de Issei?, ¿ser identificada desde ese momento en adelante como la mujer de Issei? muchas preguntas pocas respuestas, por ahora.

Creo que esa respuesta ya quedo respondida, al final todo acabo siendo una locura de esas y menos mal que todo paso cuando el celo estaba acabando, de otra manera quizás ninguno hubiese sobrevivido, XD.

Ellas van hacia ese territorio también, ahora sabrán los gustos particulares de su novio y los explotaran para su beneficio personal, eso es mas que obvio, aunque por ahora, se aseguraran de dejar claro que una jovencita también tiene lo suyo.

Espero te haya gustado el final de la historia, ahora solo queda por verse el epilogo que como ya te imaginaras traerá lo que son las consecuencias de esta temporada de celo que acaba de terminar, ¿que te imaginas que pasara?, cuidate y nos leemos luego.

Podría hacer una historia de ellos, digo también tengo intención de hacer algo con Shinmai, entonces puede que juegue con las posibilidades para ese titulo también.

**Pancho**

Gracias por el comentario y me alegra contribuir de alguna manera muy sucia a mantenerse en casa, XD, espero te hayas disfrutado también este súper capitulo, súper por la extensión y lo morboso del mismo.

**Elmomazo**

En este caso creo que la expresión correcta es: "Ese compa ya esta muertoooo, no mas no le han avisadooooo", XD.

**Sagadth**

Hola, gracias por la preocupación, estoy bien y espero lo mismo para ti y tu familia.

Gracias, me esfuerzo por que sea buena, no solo a nivel de trama, también a nivel de redacción, a nadie le gusta ver tanta mala gramática en un solo párrafo. Si te gustan los capítulos largos, este te tiene que haber fascinado, vamos 40,000 palabras no son precisamente poca cosa.

Debí pensar muy bien en ellos, al final elegí a quienes pudiesen expresar el celo por una u otra razon y a Grayfia, bueno a ella no me pude resistir a darle también su oportunidad en esta historia. Lastimosamente Irina no participara en esto, lamento decepcionarte, ademas ella puede y de hecho quiere caer en el pecado haciendo el delicioso con Issei, para que crees que le crearon esa habitación especial donde puede ser todo lo degenerada que quiera y no caer, XD.

Yasaka, solo diré esto, si a mi me tocara una MILF del calibre de esa zorra (lamento la palabra pero no es despectivo, esa es su raza como youkai), hace mucho que ya le habría hecho unos diez hijos y estaría trabajando por que tengamos el onceavo, XD. En su capitulo quise jugar un poco con esa dignidad suya como líder de facción y al mismo tiempo con sus deseos fetichistas escondidos, al parecer me salio bastante bien si te gusto tanto.

Tengo planes para eso de Issei con Rias y Akeno pero por separado, pero me los reservo para otras historias, este dada la trama manejada, era muy difícil por no decir imposible. Obviamente no es que les guste la papaya sobre el banano, pero han estado juntas el suficiente tiempo como para conocer todo la una de la otra, la rivalidad es solo la consecuencia de enamorarse del mismo hombre, al mismo tiempo y su nula experiencia con las lides del amor, sobre que hayan experimentado antes de conocer a Issei, pues no se puede descartar esa posibilidad, pero si tienes razón en una cosa, su nulo interés en los hombres previo a Issei tiene connotaciones muy diferentes y fuertes que nada tiene que ver con que sean lesbianas. Me anoto tu sugerencia y en futuros proyectos te aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta.

Espero disfrutaras de este capitulo, el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora en cualquiera de mis historias, 40,000 palabras, carajo aun no lo creo.

PD: Dark Desire sera una historia ambientada en el mundo canon de DxD, así que Issei tendrá su harem, pero esta centrada en Rias y bueno, no te digo mas porque sería spoilearte la historia, solo diré que es una historia con ero, pero de un tono mas oscuro y un poco de misterio, habrá que estar muy atento para entender que es lo que esta pasando, pero eso si, no importa que, la historia no es de traición. A mi eso de tanta historia de traición me huele a complejo y envidia, ademas de que los supuestos escritores de esas historias algo me dice que eso fue lo que les paso y solo quieren desquitar su dolor de alguna forma, nada mas hay que ver las tramas que usan, faltas de sentido y sin fundamento, es triste la verdad. La votación la arraso las MILFs pero no porque ellas ganen las demás no saldrán, solo que la primera en publicarse tras finalizar esta sera esa, así que no desesperes, podrás ver de que se trata la historia de Dark Desire a su debido tiempo.

¡Saludos!

**alexzero**

Gracias bro, aquí esta el capitulo final de la historia, espero que lo disfrutaras y ya solo falta el epilogo para concluir la historia.


	10. Aquí vamos otra vez

Continuamos con la historia, de nuestro dragón de los pechos favorito en una aventura que muchos quisieran y que por fin se sale del cliché ridículo de la traicion.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **High School DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Te lo advertí Aibou** \- Ser sellado en una Sacred Gear

\- _Necesito que te encargues de esto_ \- comunicación por sello u holograma.

**Temporada de celo**

**Capitulo 10: Aquí vamos otra vez  
**

Había pasado ya un año desde que ocurriera la primera temporada de celo del castaño y mucho había cambiado luego de ese evento, todo se había hecho mucho mas... entretenido en la mansión Hyoudo debido a los sucesos ocurridos en ese momento, eventos en los que el mencionado castaño no pudo evitar pensar mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su casa con dirección a su habitación y recordaba lo ocurrido al día siguiente de que su celo terminase.

* * *

De entrada, recordaba como ese día al despertar, algo desorientado cabía aclarar, se encontró con una visión que le hizo sonreír pervertidamente y que le hacía incapaz de retirar la mirada, a su alrededor, abrazando su desnudo cuerpo, se encontraban cuatro hermosas mujeres totalmente desnudas y para variar, como cada vez que dormía con Akeno, ella se las arreglaba para acabar de tal forma que al despertar el siempre terminara con una buena vista de su intimidad y este día no era diferente.

Por lo cual para este momento eso ya era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, también estaba el hecho de que no era la primera vez que despertaba con mas de una mujer desnuda a su lado, pero en consideración, al ver a dos de sus compañeras se sorprendió por la identidad de ambas, Kuroka y Yasaka.

Fue entonces que recordó todo lo vivido hace unas horas, lo mucho que se las follo, como se corrió hasta inflar sus vientres de tanto semen, los besos, las caricias y demás cosas que habían experimentado en esas mas de 24 horas de sexo desenfrenado y pensar que solo un par de semanas atras solo podía soñar con el día en que daría ese paso con sus mujeres.

"Entonces no fue un sueño", sus pensamientos bien podrían ser ofensivos con las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor, pero debido a lo increíble de la situación en la que termino bien llego a pensar que de hecho fue nada mas que un sueño, uno muy placentero y húmedo, pero sueño al fin de cuentas, así que ahora viendo su realidad, no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- **Me alegro que despertaras finalmente Aibou, veo que te la pasaste bien** \- la primera voz que le llego esa mañana fue la de su compañero dentro de el y por el tono, sabía que le iba a reprochar su conducta, - **espero que entiendas las consecuencias de esto, no descartes que pronto alguna de ellas te de una sorpresa luego de lo que paso, no importa que por naturaleza las posibilidades sean bajas**\- no tenía que ser un genio para saber a que se refería en esa ocasión.

\- ¿De verdad crees que estén embarazadas? - debería estar asustado ante la posibilidad si se consideraba su edad y el lo sabía, pero una parte de el había cambiado en esas dos semanas y ahora acariciar la paternidad tan joven no le resultaba tan aterrador como antes, por so mientras preguntaba, veía a sus mujeres sonriendo ante la posibilidad de que estuviesen en cinta.

\- **No es del todo una imposibilidad, como tal su fertilidad debería ser baja, pero dadas las condiciones de las pasadas horas, que al menos una de ellas ahora cargue a tu hijo no es del todo descabellado** \- el dragón dentro de el le aclaro a situación, estaba consiente de todo lo que significaba su celo, incluyendo las ultimas horas, así que al igual que Ddraig, el castaño no descartaba esa posibilidad, pero solo el tiempo le daría la respuesta a partir de ahora.

Sin embargo luego de un rato sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección cuando noto un detalle en esa habitación, algo que rememorando sus recuerdos de lo que paso la noche previa, le decía que estaba o mas bien no estaba ahí, entonces fue que se percato de un detalle, tal vez no pudiese moverse debido a sus chicas a quienes no quería perturbar su sueño y de paso poder seguir disfrutando la vista.

Como fuera, el hecho era que recordaba irse a dormir con cinco mujeres la noche anterior y ahora solo podía sentir a cuatro de ellas a su lado y girado su cabeza por su alrededor y viendo lo que su limitada visión le permitía de la habitación se percato finalmente de cual era el suso dicho detalle.

\- Etto, ¿donde esta Grayfia-san? - finalmente se percataba de a ausencia de la peliplata en la habitación, no la veía, no la sentía y estaba seguro de que su ropa tampoco estaba, entonces eso solo significaba una cosa, en algún momento previo a su despertar, la hermosa maid abrió los ojos y fuese cual fuese la razón, decidió irse de la habitación antes de que alguno de ellos despertase.

\- **Por ahora déjala ser Aibou, paso por mucho en muy poco tiempo, su mente debe estar hecha un caos y debe querer aclarar sus ideas** \- escuchar a su compañero lo sorprendió e incluso le hizo sentir mal, tal vez debió tener un poco mas de voluntad para resistirse a la tentación que siempre le había resultado esa mujer desde que la conoció, - **dale su espacio por el momento, cuando se sienta lista estoy seguro que ella misma te buscara para aclarar las cosas** \- era curioso como para una lagartija súper desarrollada como Ddraig quien solo pensaba en batallas, tuviese tan buenos consejos sobre mujeres para darle.

\- Grayfia...san - no pudo evitar sentirse mal en ese momento, mal por ella, el como debía de tener revueltas las ideas en ese momento y todo por su culpa, pero aceptaría el consejo de su compañero y dejaría que ella tuviese el tiempo para pensar, no quería forzarla a nada y estaba seguro que solo le haría mas difícil a la mujer acomodar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos si la trataba de forzar a hablar.

\- Hmm - de todos modos pronto su atención ya no pudo seguir sobre la doncella cuando un leve gemido vino de su lado derecho, un gemido de alguien que estaba pronto a despertar y sabía muy bien quien era, reconocería su voz donde fuera.

Ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, aunque prefería volver a cerrarlos disgustada por tener que despertar ya, aun así estaba sintiéndose muy a gusto en ese momento y con una sensación cálida a su lado, sensación que le hizo sonreír y a la que se aferro con mas fuerza al pegarse mas a aquella fuente de calidez que la abrigaba.

No necesitaba ver la fuente de esa calidez, ella la conocía, la sentía todas las noches, era adicta a esa calidez y en las ultimas semanas aun mas, esa calidez solo se la daba el, el chico que le robo el corazón y no hace mucho también su virginidad, por eso cuando ya le fue inevitable abrir los ojos, al mirar en su dirección se encontraron sus ojos, azules con los de el color miel y sonrió al verlo.

Se sonrojaron pues no hace mucho estaba ahogados en la depravación del momento entregándose sin remordimientos el uno a la otra, sin embargo pronto eso no evito que se acercaran para darse un beso, uno de buenos días, uno que duro hasta que la necesidad de aire los separo, pero no dejaron de verse en ningún momento.

\- Buenos días Ise - lo saludo totalmente feliz y dichosa antes de volver a acurrucarse contra el sin dejar que la conexión entre sus ojos se perdiera, - creo que nos dejamos llevar demasiado ayer, ¿no lo crees?, aunque no es que me queje - sus palabras y ese tono seductor que ella sabía utilizar con el, lo sonrojaron aun mas, pero aun así no aparto su mirada de ella, la amaba y quería decírselo con sus ojos, que viera dentro de el ese amor que le dedicaba a ella.

\- Yo tampoco me quejo, eres increíble Rias - la alabo, aunque el efecto que logro sobre ella fue sonrojarla pues ante lo vago del alago le era difícil saber que era lo que alababa en ese momento y la idea de que alabara su lascivia en ese momento la estaba avergonzando y mucho, necesitaba recuperar el control.

\- Ne Ise... espero que tomes la responsabilidad - cuando lo dijo no pudo evitar reírse hermosamente debido al rostro de confusión del castaño al no entender a que se refería con sus palabras, así que se lo iba a explicar, - en primera por enamorarme aun mas, en segunda por hacerme adicta a hacer el amor contigo y en tercer y mas importante... porque luego de todo lo que hicimos, no te sorprendas si dentro de poco te doy la noticia d que seras padre - al decir lo ultimo su mirada cambió de una burlona a una soñadora mientras le mostraba al chico como acariciaba su vientre como diciéndole que ahí estaba creciendo su hijo.

No mentiría, aun estaba asustado de ser padre tan joven aunque ahora también lo deseara, no quería fallarle a esa criatura, por eso estaba asustado dada su inexperiencia, pero por nada del mundo huiría de esa responsabilidad, el quería formar una familia con sus mujeres y eso pensaba hacer ahora o en unos años y se lo quería hacer saber, aunque claro todo se quedo en una intención cuando una voz llamo la intención de ambos.

\- Ara ara, no te adelantes Rias, la primera en darle un hijo seré yo - el chico quedo de piedra, no por lo que ella dijo, mas bien porque esa semi ángel que hace un rato estaba sobre el dándole un primer plano de su coño mientras dormía, ahora estaba sentada frente a el, con sus enormes pechos desnudos saludándolo y como cereza del pastel tenía sus piernas abiertas a ambos lados del chico dándole una aun mejor vista de esa zona al castaño mientras le sonreía.

Aprovecho que su osado acto dejo de piedra a ambos y se acerco al chico para darle un beso, el problema fue el beso que le dio pues si bien fue con sus labios, no fue precisamente con los de su boca y el que el chico por inercia le respondiera solo la hizo sonreír con lujuria y prepotencia, esta ultima dirigida hacía la pelirroja que la veía con la boca abierta totalmente congelada ante su osadía.

\- T-Tu, q-que crees que haces tan temprano con mi Ise, ¡ero miko! - le reprocho la pelirroja cuando salio del trance, aunque solo recibió gemidos de satisfacción de parte de la pelinegra quien un segundo después cambiar de posición para esta vez si darle un beso con su boca sonriendo y burlándose de la pelirroja en el proceso, - ¡s-seras zorra! - acabo explotando en ese momento y sacándola de encima del castaño quien parecía ido ante los dos besos de su novia pelinegra.

Esas dos empezaron a insultarse, como siempre cuando una impedía que la otra disfrutara de un poco mas de tiempo con el castaño, pero esta vez sus peleas y gritos despertaron a las dos mujeres restantes, ahora ya libre del abrazo de las féminas ante el se sentó y vio con gracia como Kuroka se desperezaba cual gato, mientras Yasaka acicalaba su cabello.

\- Buenos días Ise-nya/Ise - ambas hablaron a la vez nada mas verlo y al igual que las otras dos se acercaron y lo besaron, en el caso de Kuroka esta se acurruco con el una vez mas y pidió que la mimara, algo que el gustoso complació y que en el proceso termino haciéndola ronronear como un gato, cosa que llamo la atención del par de peleoneras.

Con las cuatro ahí frente a el no pudo evitar contemplar tal paisaje montañoso, cosa que le acelero el ritmo cardíaco mas de lo que esperaba y elevo su excitación mas allá de las expectativas que podría tener alguien que estuvo follando por mas de 24 horas sin descanso.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -dijeron a la vez sonrientes y coquetas sorprendiéndolo y avergonzandolo, vergüenza que creció cuando noto la dirección de sus miradas y al seguirlas se encontró con su erección en todo su esplendor y lista para la guerra una vez mas.

Iba a justificarse cuando sintió unos labios contra los suyos, era Rias quien tras el beso solo lo vio divertida y también lujuriosa antes de tomar su erección y empezar a masturbarlo sin dejar de verlo mientras las demás se empezaban a acomodar a su alrededor.

\- Mattaku, aun con todo lo que hicimos tienes energía para mas - el reproche hubiera surtido efecto si no fuera por que ella lo estaba masturbando en ese momento, aun así no aparto la vista de ella mientras sentía como las demás empezaban a jugar con el resto de su cuerpo, - supongo que no hay remedio, pero sera solo una vez para cada una, mas te vale conformarte - parecía como si quisiera imponer el orden pero verla tan ansiosa y sonrojada no ayudaba, aun así no dijo nada, solo asintió con su cabeza y luego se entrego a la pasión con las cuatro mujeres una vez mas.

* * *

Cuando terminaron ese mañanero finalmente salieron de la habitación, recordaba que Rias le había dicho que ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para que nadie entrara ahí mas que ella y el, después de todo, dudaba que ese olor a seo se fuera pronto de las paredes, claro esta que eso la avergonzó y a el también pero Akeno no desaprovecho para molestarla y reclamar participación a futuro cuando el se quedara en la mansión.

Sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo para seguir caminando pues en algún momento y sin darse cuenta se había detenido en el camino a su destino, pero los recuerdos no dejaban de llegar, los siguientes mas vergonzosos pues venían del desayuno en la mansión Gremory, donde Venelana, la madre de Rias, hacía comentarios que a la luz de muchos sonaban simples e inocentes pero para ellos eran tan acusatorios y les generaba cierta incomodidad al comer ante la aguda vista de la matriarca del clan.

Recordaba rogarle a la tierra que se lo tragara para dejar de sentir la mirada intensa de Venelana y su sonrisa ladina dirigida a el, lo hacía sentir como si lo estuviese inculpando de todos los crímenes de la historia y que de hecho si era culpable, su único consuelo, era que la castaña al inclinarse sobre la mesa para verlo acabo presionando sus enormes pechos contra la misma dándole una vista espectacular de los mismos.

Agradeció la vista y que Zeoticus no estuviese presente o en serio no sabría como lidiar con esto, pero igual no salio impune pues Rias a un lado su yo y Akeno al otro le habían hecho puchero mientras pellizcaban sus muslos antes de girar su rostro en dirección opuesta a el.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al recordar que tras eso y para que lo perdonaran debió de darles de comer en la boca, haciéndolo sentir incomodo por sus actitudes de malcriadas en las que el influyo mucho y peor aun cuando Yasaka y Kuroka lo empezaron a ver ansiosas de que lo hiciera con ellas también, para gracia de la causante de todo eso que solo lo veía con esos hermosos ojos violetas.

Lo pero es que ahí también estaba Grayfia quien retomaba su puesto como maid de la casa Gremory y aunque nunca pudo atraparla, estaba muy seguro de que en esos momentos la peliplata lo veía con una mirada afilada y acusatoria que no sabía muy bien identificar, pero que rápidamente desviaba cuando el la giraba a ver para posteriormente retirarse y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada que debiera importarle.

Sonrió irónico pues desde entonces ya le quedo claro que las cosas con la peliplata iban a estar tensas un muy buen rato y considerando que ella era su reina para los juegos podría terminar siendo contraproducente.

Como fuera agradeció cuando finalmente se fueron de regreso a su casa, aunque le causo en su momento curiosidad cuando Rias se despidió de su madre que ella le dijo algo al oído que la sonrojo fuertemente y que un segundo después la hizo acelerarse para salir de ahí mientras una sonriente Venelana los despedía y tras ella la estoica Grayfia no retiraba su vista de el.

Aun hoy se arrepentía de haberle preguntado a Rias que fue lo que le dijo su madre que no era otra cosa que algunas recomendaciones para cuando tuvieran sexo en el futuro y preguntarle si la comida que había hecho preparar para ellos para que repusieran fuerzas luego de follar les había resultado agradable, aun hoy no sabía como darle la cara a Venelana sin ponerse rojo de la vergüenza, mas porque en su momento esa mujer le había dicho que le alegraba que su hija finalmente se había hecho mujer y todo gracias a el, esta de mas decir que escupió todo el te en su boca cuando la escucho.

Como fuera, ese mismo día al volver Yasaka se despidió pues debía volver a Kyoto ya que era la líder de los youkai, no sin antes prometer que pronto ella vendría a vivir con el cuando encontrara una manera de atender los asuntos de su facción desde aquí, lo beso como solo una esposa amorosa y también muy fogosa te puede besar y luego se retiro, no sin que antes Issei enviara con ella saludos para la pequeña Kunou.

Luego fue cuando empezaron los problemas, después de todo, Kuroka ahora vivía con ellos, ella misma lo aclaro al decir que ahora era su gata y era el deber de una buena gata estar al lado de su amo, lo cual desato el infierno cuando Akeno movida por los celos empezó a pelear con la nekomata, aun ahora no entendía como fue que esa pelea acabo con los cuatro en la cama haciendo el amor una vez mas, pero claro, ahí fue cuando llego el otro problema y el mas grave de hecho.

Ahí mientras follaban una vez mas, de pronto la puerta del cuarto del castaño se abrió y por ella entraron el resto de sus chicas saludando efusivas al castaño solo para ser recibidas por la impactante imagen de Issei cogiendo de a perrito a Akeno quien mordía una almohada mientras se corría y era inseminada y Rias y Kuroka corriéndose por las manos del castaño.

Recordaba como todas se congelaron ahí mientras las tres mujeres con las que estaba solo se desplomaban por el brutal orgasmo dejándolo a merced de las chicas que para colmo cuando Akeno cayo, libero su polla revelándola erecta y lubricada ante las expectantes, de mas esta decir que algunas como Asia, Irinia y Rossewisse acabaron desmayadas al ver tan imponente miembro entre las piernas del castaño, mientras otras solo se sonrojaban viendo esa virilidad sintiendo cosquillas en sus entrepiernas y empezando en algunos casos a babear mas como en preparación para algo.

Aun ahora recordaba y eso siempre le sacaba una mueca de incomodidad lo que fue la conversación posterior a eso donde explico lo que pasara en esas dos semanas donde ellas no estuvieron y las diversas reacciones que tuvieron las chicas luego de escucharlo todo, en serio, todo.

* * *

\- Eso fue mas o menos lo que paso - termino diciendo el castaño quien se sentía incomodo sentado en el sofá frente a las chicas que lo veían casi que sin parpadear, se sentía juzgado y considerando que ellas se la pasaban casi que restregandosele encima buscando precisamente lo que acabo pasando las ultimas semanas, no le parecía justo que ahora lo culparan de todo solo a el, pero claro, decirles eso en este momento era casi lo mismo que una sentencia de muerte.

Su único consuelo es que no era solo el en ese sofá siendo juzgado por los demás, el único problema, de las tres mujeres con el que eran culpables también, una se había enganchado a su brazo actuando como su feliz esposa mientras lo miraba soñadora rememorando en su mente todo lo que habían hecho y sonrojándose ansiosa de repetirlo, la otra había decidido transformarse en gata y ahora retozaba tranquila en sus piernas donde acabo logrando su objetivo, el la estaba acariciando en esa forma mientras con sus intensos ojos amarillos no dejaba de ver a las demás y pese a que estaba en forma de neko, ellas podían ver en esos ojos toda la burla de su parte.

Al final solo Rias compartía su vergüenza y desviaba la mirada de sus siervas, principalmente porque gracias a la depravada lengua larga de Akeno ahora sus amigas sabían las perversiones que había hecho en la cama con Issei en este tiempo y ella tenía su orgullo, considerando que ahora ellas sabían la pervertida que se escondía bajo esa apariencia digna había perdido mucho de ese orgullo, pero aun le quedaba un poco y quería conservarlo.

El silencio que le siguió a la revelación fue aun peor que haberlas escuchado gritar y reclamarles, de hecho en ese momento casi que prefería que lo molieran a golpes si es que eso les ayudaba a descargar la frustración y acabaran con todo eso, pero no, ellas solo lo veían con esos ojos acusadores, tal vez trataban de mantenerse serías pero el sonrojo que se cargaban arruinaba esa intención.

\- Kuroka Nee-sama, en definitiva no puedo quitarte el ojo de encima - finalmente quien rompió el silencio fue Koneko quien miraba a su hermana en forma de gato con el ceño fruncido y la clara frustración de sentir que su hermana se la acababa de adelantar, - Issei-sempai es el enemigo de las mujeres, hay que vigilarlo mas desde ahora - era obvio que ella también le dedicaría sus duras palabras a el, pero esta vez lo hizo sentir peor que escoria y eso solo lo hacía deprimirse, mientras que la neko blanca solo veía envidiosa a su hermana siendo mimada por las manos del castaño y que estaba segura que ella estaba ronroneando mas fuerte ante sus caricias solo para molestarla.

"Lo siento mucho Koneko, no, Shirone-sama", se disculpo mentalmente con la pequeña albina, esto le iba a salir caro y el lo sabía, ya se veía venir el soborno en comida que tendría que darle a la nekoshou peliblanca para que lo perdonara, se conocía el estomago sin fondo que era, si, su perdón no sería barato en lo mas mínimo, pero era preferible eso a que la pequeña torre le diera uno de sus golpes, porque estaba muy seguro de que esta vez si no se contendría en lo mas mínimo a la hora de impactar el puño contra su rostro y eso suponiendo que su objetivo fuera su rostro.

\- Mmmmnn, no es justo, Rias Onee-sama ahora se ha adelantado y Akeno-san también - una llorosa y temblorosa Asia estaba haciendo pucheros ante el hecho de saber que ahora Rias, Akeno e Issei habían profundizado sus lazos, sentía que se quedaba atrás y que debería hacer lo mismo, el único problema era que al pensar en ella y el castaño en la cama haciendo eso, su cabeza acababa del mismo color del cabello de Rias y humo salía de la misma producto de tanta vergüenza.

\- Asia te entiendo, darling es muy cruel, yo también quiero hacerlo con el, pero quizás deba prepararme primero, Michael-sama por favor guíame en esta travesía y bendice nuestro encuentro, amen - el castaño no sabía muy bien como tomarse eso, por un lado se alegraba de que la hermosa ángel no se precipitara con esto, pero por otro lado, no estaba seguro de como tomarse el que Irina quisiera guía sexual del líder del cielo, algo no cuadraba ahí, aunque si que era algo que se esperaría de esa cabeza de chorlito.

Todo hasta ese momento iba bien, a su manera todos estaban asimilando el hecho, sin embargo aun había una chica del grupo que le preocupaba su reacción y por eso no dejaba de vigilarla, especialmente porque en este momento sus labios temblaban mientras sus ojos parecía que soltarían lagrimas en cualquier momento, no la había visto así desde que las chicas lo ayudaron a superar el trauma que dejo Raynare en el y recordaba muy bien como acabo en esa ocasión.

\- Ya veo, supongo que deberé de reorganizar la agenda de Issei-sama e incluir espacio para sus actividades maritales con Rias-sama y Akeno-sama - Ravel llamo su atención en ese momento al escucharla hablar con tal profesionalismo, como toda una mánager, aunque era difícil tomarla en serio con ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, además de que la veía removerse inquieta en su lugar y podía notar el ligero frotamiento de sus muslos, - quizás pueda aprovechar uno de esos espacios para mi - lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, pero que el escucho muy bien, la pequeña Phoenex estaba excitada en ese momento, el aroma que llegaba a su nariz y que venía de ella la delataba y a el le parecía delicioso, al parecer su celo si dejo secuelas particulares en el, pero las estaba disfrutando y quien sabe, tal vez muy pronto complaciera a su hermosa mánager como recompensa por su duro trabajo.

\- ¡No es justo! - finalmente quien esperaba que explotara exploto, la peliazul se levanto con ímpetu para reclamar, haciéndolo todo a su modo, es decir sin mediar consecuencias en el momento, - ahora Rias zen-bucho y Akeno zen-fukubucho se me han adelantado en la carrera por hacer bebes, también Kuroka lo hizo - sabía que algo así era lo que la aquejaba, pero igual fue vergonzoso la forma en que lo estaba diciendo, solo esperaba que todo quedara solo en el simple reproche de la chica.

Claro esta esa esperanza se murió cuando la vio cruzando sus manos por sus anchas caderas y tomar las comisuras de su blusa con toda la intención de quitársela ahí en plena sala de estar, algo que lo alarmo y que quería evitar, pero debido a que Akeno no lo soltaba, Rias sujetaba su camisa con vergüenza y Kuroka se había echado sobre sus piernas, estaba imposibilitado físicamente para hacer algo mas allá de decirle que parara y por experiencia sabía que esa sesos de musculo no lo iba a escuchar.

\- Ise, vamos a hacerlo ahora, estoy lista, tal vez no tenga experiencia pero tu si, así que cuento contigo - que lo dijera tan solemnemente lo hacía sentir mal y cuando la vio como revelo su abdomen se apresuro para gritar que se detuviera, aunque igual no fue necesario cuando Rossewisse, Irina y Asia la sujetaron para evitar que montara un espectáculo exhibicionista ahí frente a todos mientras todas gritaban entre si con sus propios alegatos.

\- ¡Xenovia!, ¡no puedes hacer eso!, ¡aun eres muy joven, tienes que madurar! - la maestra decidió actuar como tal al ver la locura de su estudiante y quería detenerla, estaba sonrojada, no sabía si por el relato anterior o por la actual osadía de la peliazul, posiblemente una combinación de ambas, aunque era gracioso verla luchar por contener a Xenovia, se suponía que ella era la mayor y aun así no lograba controlar a esa adolescente descerebrada que quería desnudarse en mitad de la sala, ere vergonzoso al tiempo que triste, después de todo una torre como ella especialista en fuerza física estaba perdiendo con una caballero en el ámbito donde se supone la ventaja la tenía ella.

* * *

Aquel día fue a falta de mejor palabra, raro, pero al menos no paso a mayores toda aquella situación caótica en la que se convirtió con las chicas descubriendo las mas que placenteras actividades que su castaño compañero había estado realizando los últimos días con algunas de las mujeres miembros de su harem y no precisamente con todas las que se había comprometido.

Para el ese momento era curioso, pues las chicas demostraron que incluso con cosas simples como un ataque de celos podían resultar capaces de sacarle una sonrisa, incluso Rossewisse quien para ese entonces aun no tenía claro su sentir hacia el o al menos no se atrevía a decírselo mostraba un comportamiento de chica enamorada difícil de esconder, mas después de que entre susurros mientras regañaba a Xenovia ese día no podía evitar soltar entre susurros que la entendía pues a ella también le gustaría hacer cosas ero con el.

En definitiva mucho cambió luego de ese día, empezando porque Akeno y Rias empezaron a tomar mayor posesión en la cama de Issei, obviamente se rotaban para que todas pudiesen dormir con el, eso incluía a la recién llegada Kuroka, sin embargo en el caso de ese par, cada ve que era su turno, rara vez permitían que alguien mas que ellas ocuparan el mismo espació que el en la cama, algo que era de esperarse si consideraba que cada vez que era su turno ambas no lo desaprovechaban y desde el omento en que la puerta se cerraba en la noche hasta que se abría en la mañana, se amaban como hombre y mujer hasta desfallecer, cosa que podía tardar un par de horas en ocurrir.

Pero como siempre, entre las chicas esa extraña pero sana competencia que existía donde ninguna quería quedarse atrás, pronto altero una vez mas el estatus quo, al menos con aquellas que ya se sentían mas que listas para dar un paso mas en su cada vez mas fuerte relación con el chico, lo cual se traducía en una mayor osadía de parte de las chicas a la hora de intimar con el ya no conformándose solo con besos o tomarse de las manos.

Casos como Asia trataron con algo simple como ayudar a aliviar al castaño usando sus manos no se sentía capaz de ir mas allá, de hecho las pocas veces que lo intentaba la vergüenza la invadía, empezaba a balbucear incoherencias y acababa inconsciente dejando al castaño sorprendido y un tanto frustrado no lo iba a negar, pero dejaría que las cosas ocurrieran con el tiempo, no la forzaría, después de todo era aun una chica demasiado inocente.

Luego estaba Shirone, de hecho ella quería ir mucho mas lejos y alcanzar a su rey y reina, pero por consejo de Kuroka, quien dicho sea de paso aprovechaba las ocasiones en que su linda Imouto tenia sus turnos con el castaño para a palabras suyas fungir un papel como maestra y asesora de la neko blanca, como fuera, si bien la pequeña albina quería dar el ultimo paso con el y unirse en lo físico con el castaño, era Kuroka quien le había recomendado no hacerlo, no por celos ni mucho menos, era mas una cuestión de genuina preocupación hacia su hermana, temía que con el cuerpo actual de la nekoshou blanca, tratar de tomar la enorme longitud del castaño acabara haciéndole mas daño que placer, algo que Issei entendió y le hacía contenerse mucho con ella así como Shirone quien pese a su disgusto acepto que podía ser peligroso para ella, tal vez podría usar su modo Shirone para resolver el problema, pero estar en ese estado requería concentración y dudaba pudiera mantenerlo durante el sexo, mas luego de escuchar la intensidad de la que era capaz el castaño de boca de su hermana mayor, aunque igual prometió que cuando creciera adecuadamente le entregaría todo a el, promesa que el castaño acepto y le dijo que esperaría ansioso.

Eso derivo en que al menos por ahora, la pequeña neko debiese conformarse y aplicarse en los trabajos orales guiada por los consejos de su hermana para que pudiera tomar todo lo posible de su longitud, de mas esta decir que la estrechez de esa boquita lo enloquecía, mas porque esa lujuriosa gata que era Kuroka literalmente le narraba a detalle los estragos que la intrusión de su miembro en la boca de su hermana causaba, siendo el mas relevante el hecho de que la pelinegra podía ver la forma de su gruesa longitud abriéndose camino en la garganta de su hermanita, de hecho Kuroka no participaba en lo mas mínimo en la experiencia de Shirone mas allá de dar consejos y cuando ya se le hacía insoportable abrazando y besando al castaño, pero siempre dejándole todo el espacio a su Imouto, al menos hasta que esta acababa rebasada por el placer y se desmayaba, entonces y solo entonces Kuroka la relevaba para terminar de satisfacer al castaño.

Luego estaban casos como Irina y Ravel, ellas querían aun mas, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a reclamar el paquete completo, aunque si que sus acciones eran mas osadas, Irina con su habitación especial de hecho podía descubrir sus propios fetiches con el castaño, por ejemplo estaba el hecho de que en sus noches con el castaño, no solo se dedicaban al sexo oral mutuo, de hecho le gustaba que el chico recostara su cabeza entre sus piernas y chupara sus pechos mientras ella se dedicaba a masajear su eje hasta hacerlo correr, de vez en cuando hacían juegos de rol, donde para variar la princesa no era secuestrada por el dragón si no protegida por el, revivían su tierna infancia donde todo o hacían juntas aunque claro, ahora eran juegos mas adultos donde la meta era siempre la misma, acabar en la cama corriéndose por las acciones del otro sobre sus cuerpos.

Ravel por su parte era bastante atrevida, en su caso no es que no quisiera dar ese paso, mas bien fue que ella tenía sus propias condiciones para dar ese paso, siendo la mas importante que ella aun no era su prometida, al menos así se lo explico en ese momento y hasta que el no la reclamara ante todos los demás como su mujer igual que en casos pasados lo hizo con las demás, entonces no daría ese ultimo paso, era como un castigo que le daba o así lo sentía el, aunque igual esa rubia o se privo del placer cuando en las noches en que tenía su turno para dormir con el no solo se limitaba a masturbación o sexo oral, de hecho ella dejaba que restregara su polla contra su coño, lo dejaba notar su humedad y su necesidad, pero no lo dejaba reclamarla, era frustrante pero delicioso, mas cuando lo hacían viéndose a los ojos, ver como su vagina se restregaba a lo largo se sus longitud lubricandolo con sus jugos, mientras sus desarrollados pechos se bamboleaban arriba y abajo por el movimiento, le resultaba hipnótico y al ver sus ojos color azul profundo tan cargados de necesidad le era difícil no querer complacerla, acababan besándose con desesperación solo separándose por falta de aire o porque el castaño quería jugar con sus enormes y aun en desarrollo pechos, momentos que ella aprovechaba para acariciar su cabeza con mimo antes de que se volvieran a besar abrazándose desesperados por no dejar que el otro se separara y continuando con el lascivo y húmedo ósculo hasta que ambos se corrían por el intenso faje en el que terminaban.

Los casos mas interesantes para el fueron los de Rossewisse y Xenovia, aunque no por los mismos motivos, no podía evitar sonreír amargamente mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien al considerar a ese para, era para no creerlo, al menos de la peliplata, de Xenovia, bueno de ella podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Con Rossewisse recordaba que no fue hasta luego del partido contra Vidar que realmente las cosas cambiaron, antes de eso cuando dormían juntos, porque si dormían juntos, las cosas tendían a ser bastante... incomodas entre los dos principalmente porque la maestra siempre iniciaba reprochandole su conducta y sus actos lascivos que dicho sea de paso se habían vuelto mas abiertos y desvergonzados desde que las chicas empezaron a profundizar en su relación, por lo cual la maestra en mas de una ocasión había atrapado al castaño y una de sus chicas en lugares inadecuados, en posiciones comprometedoras y realizando actos demasiado inadecuados, especialmente en casos como los de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka en los cuales de cada 5 veces que se los topaba por accidente, tres estaban follando como animales, las otras dos las chicas solo le estaban dando servicio con sus bocas, aunque en todos los casos no paraban hasta correrse aunque ella estuviera viéndolos, casi podría jurar que hasta disfrutaban tener espectadores y eso conllevaba a que la peliplata prácticamente reprendiera al castaño en las noches hasta que era hora de dormir.

De hecho, antes de el cambió, la valkiria llego a extremos donde el día que sería su turno para estar con el prácticamente lo amenazaba de muerte para que no intimara con las demás chicas y en la noche ella se encargaba de satisfacer su necesidad, a palabras suyas en ese entonces, solo lo hacía porque era su deber como maestra proteger a sus estudiantes de actos indecentes, por eso solía masturbarlo en la noche e incluso dejarlo usar sus pechos, pero cuando la pelea con Vidar acabo y todos sus sentimientos quedaron claros, a partir de ese momento las razones de Rossewisse quedaron finalmente reveladas, estaba celosa, hervía de celos al ver como las demás tenían una relación tan cercana con el, ella también quería hacer cosas sucias con el pero su propia inseguridad la retenía, pero ahora ya no tenía que fingir que lo tocaba por su obligación como maestra ni porque estaba protegiendo a las demás de el, esa sinceridad le abrió las puertas a una nueva felicidad, aunque igual recordar que cuando empezó su verdadera relación Rossewisse solía detenerse a mitad de algún acto pues no sabía que hacer luego y recurría a revistas con consejos le sacaba una avergonzada sonrisa, a veces esa mujer podía ser demasiado inocente.

Luego estaba Xenovia, que al igual que con la valkiria, las cosas fueron algo raras, bueno, viniendo de ella, lo raro estaba a la orden del día, incluso ahora, para Issei llegaba a ser realmente confuso y complejo entender el proceso de pensamiento de su novia peliazul.

Como fuera, el hecho es que en una noche cuando al parecer Xenovia no vendría a dormir con el como otras noches, al final se quedo dormido cansado de tanto esperar, entonces en algún momento de la noche se despertó cuando un peso cayo justo sobre su abdomen quitándole el aire, recordaba creer que era algún ataque enemigo o algo por el estilo, al menos hasta ver que la causante no era otra mas que la desnuda Xenovia quien había dejado caer todo su peso sobre el, algo muy propio de ella si lo pensaba bien, lo importante era que esa chica se apareció desnuda ante el y en este momento estaba restregando su coño contra su abdomen mientras lo veía sonrojada y cuando noto que despertaba se lanzo contra sus labios sorprendiéndolo y de paso permitiéndole sentir sus enormes oppai contra su desnudo torso, no entendía que pasaba en ese momento pero si lo que ella quería era un beso, el no se lo negaría, de hecho casi se podría decir que el no pasaba un día sin besar a alguna de sus mujeres, a día de hoy era como el aliento que necesitaba para vivir si lo pensaba bien.

Lo importante fue lo que vino después de que terminara el beso, aun no superaba lo que le dijo ni lo que hizo esa noche un mes después de que su celo acabara, resulta que la peliazul no había llegado previamente a la habitación porque se estaba preparando, no lo dejo preguntar nada pues puso sus dedos contra sus labios, en ese momento solo quería que la escuchara y claro esta lo que le dijo no se lo llego a esperar nunca, pues en resumidas palabras, ella tenía la intención de entregarse a el esa noche, las noches previas la chica solía como muchas otras, jugar con el, por medio de caricias, besos, masturbación, fajes y sexo oral calmaba sus ansias por el chico, pero ya no era suficiente, no para ella, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una promesa hecha a si misma y a sus dos amigas mas cercanas que no quería romper, ella, junto a Asia e Irina habían prometido que perderían su virginidad juntas, como amigas que se hacían mujeres y por ende hermanas al compartir ese momento tan especial, a ojos de esas tres sería como convertirse en hermanas o al menos así se lo dijo Xenovia aquel día, el único problema era que Xenovia no se sentía capaz de pasar mas tiempo sin sentir a Issie dentro de ella reclamándola como su mujer y al mismo tiempo no quería faltar a su promesa, fue así que buscando una solución a su dilema llego a la respuesta que le planteo aquella noche y por la cual se había tardado tanto en ir con el.

A día de hoy Issei no podía creer que Xenovia siendo quien era y con la educación que había tenido sería quien en busca de una solución a su dilema, acabaría practicando la sodomía, porque si, su solución era esa, entregarle su culo para que el lo usara y de esa manera conservar su virginidad hasta el momento en que sus amigas estuvieran listas también, de esa manera podría conseguir lo que tanto deseaba, estar conectada a Issei de manera mas profunda y no romper su promesa en el proceso, esa era la razón por la que tardo tanto en ir con el, se estaba preparando para eso y limpiando a consciencia para que el momento fuera perfecto, de mas esta decir que el no se resistió y luego de una larga sesión de besos, caricias y toques, finalmente tomo a la peliazul por su puerta trasera, primero lento y aumentando la intensidad gradualmente hasta correrse en lo profundo de sus entrañas.

De todo lo vivido con las chicas, ese fue de los momentos mas locos y mas reveladores también, después de todo, acabo descubriendo que Xenovia, esa hermosa y un tanto masculina mujer resultaba ser muy sensible en su trasero, al punto de que enloquecía fácilmente si su culo era estimulado, eso y el hecho de que su culo apretaba de una manera exquisita, fácilmente acabo haciéndose adicto a ello sin siquiera darse cuenta, en cierta forma eso era muy Xenovia, impredecible, justo como lo era la chica en si misma.

Si, mucho había cambiado en ese año y en este momento estaba justo ante la puerta de uno de los dos mas grandes cambios en la misma, uno de los dos cambios que mas alegría le había traído y también mas problemas le había causado.

Entro sin hacer mucho ruido y camino con mucha cautela hasta llegar a la cama, quería echarle una mirada antes de ir a su propia habitación, aun le costaba creer que fuera real, pero el sentimiento en su corazón le decía que lo era y no podía estar mas feliz, termino pasando sus dedos por su mejilla y recibió como respuesta unos leves movimientos como si le dijera que sabía que estaba ahí.

\- Duerme mi pequeño, pues papa vigila tus sueños y te protege de todo mal - si, frente a el en aquella cuna se encontraba su bebe, el primero de sus hijos, nacido hace poco mas de dos meses atrás llenando su corazón con un sentimiento que aun no lograba describir pero que inundaba su corazón con un nuevo sentimiento de amor, el amor de un padre hacía sus hijos.

El pequeño pareció reconocer su voz y aceptar sus palabras pues sentía como su sueño se hacía mas profundo señal de la confianza de su cachorro en el, había llenado su vida de tanta felicidad y a la vez de tantos problemas, no solo por su nueva paternidad, si no que como se lo esperaba, despertó los celos de las demás mujeres en su vida, especialmente de Rias, pues la madre del pequeño aprovechaba cada ocasión para restregarle en la cara el hecho de que ella le había dado a su primer hijo, causando que sus peleas aumentaran de nivel.

\- Eres idéntico a tu madre, solo espero que al crecer no seas tan problemática como ella - le dijo sonriendo y con un poco de burla hacia la madre del niño, aunque de verdad esperaba que no le causara tantos dolores de cabeza como su madre, - duerme bien mi pequeño, te veré en la mañana - tras despedirse se retiro del cuarto y ya en la puerta le dio un ultimo vistazo, - buenas noches... Kurenai - se despidió y luego cerro la puerta dejando que el niño durmiera sin ninguna interrupción.

Su madre era Akeno y su nombre, Kurenai fue el nombre elegido por su madre para el cuando nació, aunque era gracioso, decidieron dejar como una sorpresa el sexo del bebe y aun así desde el comienzo ya sabían como lo llamarían si es que era niña, su nombre sería el mismo que el de su abuela, Shuri, fue una gran sorpresa que al final fuese un varón, pero no por eso lo amaron menos.

Fue una sorpresa cuando lo descubrieron, una sorpresa que desato la euforia, los celos y las peleas al interior de la familia, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, el día que recibió la noticia, cuando su mundo cambio por uno mas feliz y a la vez mas caótico y eso que aun faltaba mucho para que el niño llegar a al mundo.

* * *

Habiendo pasado ya todo un mes desde que el celo acabo y con la relación entre el y sus chicas avanzando día con día, algunas con mayor lentitud y otras bastante mas rápido, pero avanzando a fin de cuentas, todo empezó una mañana cuando Akeno apareció ante el particularmente feliz aunque sin saber exactamente porque, pero a sus ojos se veía tan radiante y hermosa que no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

\- Akeno, te vez tan hermosa hoy - lo dijo casi sin pensar, fue instintivo, tanto como el hecho que ni bien lo dijo se acerco a ella y la abrazo protectora y cálidamente, abrazo que le fue correspondido por la alegre pelinegra.

\- Fu fu fu, Ise eres un adulador - se rio de el no a modo de burla si no porque aun ahora no era capaz de soportar sus halagos sin sentirse despojada de todas sus armas de seducción contra el, - ¿de verdad crees que me veo hermosa? - al separarse lo miro sonrojada y actuando de esa manera que solo ante el se permitía actuar, como toda una doncella enamorada.

Verla así le aceleraba el corazón, ese era el lado que solo el podía ver y le encantaba cuando se lo mostraba, sacaba de el el instinto protector y su deseo evitar a toda costa que perdiera esa sonrisa, por eso ante su pregunta, el sonrojo y esos ojos llenos de anhelo no dijo nada, solo se acerco de nuevo a ella y con un asentimiento dio respuesta a su cuestión antes de besarla con todo el amor que el le tenía a ella.

\- Entonces, Ise, hoy quiero que me mimes mucho - cuando se separaron del beso ella realizo su pedido, quería tener un día de pareja, donde el la consintiera mucho, no era algo nuevo, desde que regresaron del inframundo, en ocasiones Akeno solía pedir que la consintiera, era como una droga para ella y que el gustoso le concedía.

Así pasarían buena parte del día entre besos, charlas, caricias, todo lo que ella quería el se lo concedía, tal vez por eso Rias lo regañaba tanto, porque el malcriaba demasiado a la morena, haciéndola mas incontrolable, pero el las trataba igual a todas y Rias lo sabía, aun así eso no evitaba sus celos.

Como fuera, esa especie de cita que habían decidido tener en casa estaba marchando bien, al menos hasta que de un momento a otro la chica empezó a sentirse mareada, débil y que lo que estaba comiendo hasta hace solo unos segundos estaba a muy poco de hacerla vomitar y todo aquello fue visto por el castaño quien ante los gestos de incomodidad de la chica no pudo evitar preocuparse.

\- Etto, Akeno ¿te encuentras bien? - ni bien pregunto eso la vio desvanecerse un segundo a lo cual rápidamente la atrapo para revisar que nada malo le estuviese pasando, solo entonces noto lo débil que se encontraba en ese momento aumentando su preocupación.

\- Hai, estoy bien Anata, no te preocupes -trato de calmarlo con su respuesta, pero la forma tan cansada en la que salio su voz solo lo preocupo mas y ella lo noto, le pareció tierno que se preocupara tanto por ella, pero no quería angustiarlo mas, por eso decidió hablar de nuevo para tratar de mitigar sus miedos, - tranquilo Ise, de verdad estoy bien, seguramente fue algo que comí y no me sentó bi... - no pudo continuar cuando unas enormes nauseas la golpearon y presurosa se fue corriendo al baño mas cercano para soltar lo que tuviese en el estomago.

El chico corrió tras ella asustado, nunca la había visto así y le preocupaba lo que pudiera estarle pasando, mas cuando la escucho a través de la puerta, sus quejidos, parecía estar sufriendo y se sintió impotente al no saber como ayudarla, por lo cual solo le hizo saber que estaba ahí para lo que pudiese necesitar.

Cuando la chica salio, se veía aun en mal estado, aunque era normal luego de lo que le paso, aun así le preocupaba su estado de salud, - Akeno si no estas bien, deberíamos decirle a Rias, así podremos atenderte adecuadamente - estaba preocupado, por eso si era necesario un doctor no pensaba esperar, claro que no contó con lo testaruda que podría llegar a ser su novia a veces.

\- No es necesario Ise, veras que con algo de reposo mañana estaré bien - no lo convenció y ella lo sabía, pero igual sabía que el no insistiría, si ella no quería hablar el no la obligaría, por eso con un ultimo beso se despidió tambalenadose aun debido al mareo para dirigirse a su habitación a descansar todo bajo la atenta mirada del castaño que no despego sus ojos de ella hasta que salió de su campo de visión.

El único problema es que en los días posteriores la chica no mejoraba, por el contrario parecía empeorar, sus mareos eran mas constantes y emocionalmente era un desastre, por eso el chico harto de todo eso y principalmente de la cabezonería de su novia, decidió actuar por su cuenta y avisarle a Rias quien nada mas se entero se preparo junto a Issei para reprender a la pelinegra a la cual cuando la fueron a ver la encontraron en el piso de su habitación desmayada prendiendo las alarmas de ambos.

Por eso ni bien se encargaron de acomodar a la chica en la cama rápidamente Rias llamo a casa para que enviasen al doctor de la familia para que revisara a la joven y determinara que estaba pasando con ella en ese momento, agradecieron que el medico no tardo en llegar y pronto paso a revisar a la chica aunque en su rostro parecía ya tener una idea de lo que ocurría según lo que le dijo el castaño sobre los síntomas que presentaba.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo del examen de la semi ángel, las demás chicas fueron llegando a casa y al enterarse pronto la preocupación se apodero de ellas también, por lo cual cuando el doctor salio todos estaban ansiosos de saber que era lo que ocurría con su compañera, amiga y en el caso del castaño, novia.

\- La joven Akeno-sama se encuentro bien Rias Ojou-sama, pero debe de evitar sobre exigirse, en este momento el descanso es primordial dado su estado - ante lo ultimo dicho por el doctor todos se miraron confundidos sobre lo que podría significar lo dicho por el anciano medico al cual miraron en busca de respuestas solo para encontrarse con una sonrisa cálida antes de contestar a la pregunta no formulada, - no se preocupen pues no es nada malo, pero creo que debe ser ella quien se los diga, solo traten de no perturbar mucho su descanso y en cuanto a usted Issei-dono... por favor cuidela mucho, ahora mas que nunca lo va a necesitar - en cuanto termino de decir eso se despidió de los confundidos y sorprendidos jóvenes antes de marcharse de la residencia para luego los chicos dirigirse con Akeno a quien encontraron en cama despierta, sentada y extrañamente muy feliz.

El primero en acercarse a ella fue el castaño quien aun se veía preocupado solo para ser recibido con un beso de parte de la pelinegra desconcertandolo mientras las demás no sabían como reaccionar ante el suceso.

\- Akeno, me alegro que estés bien pero... ¿no por eso voy a permitir que te aproveches para hacer lo que quieras con mi Ise! - Rias exploto ante eso, a veces su reina era demasiado conflictiva y gozaba de causarle dolores de cabeza y este era uno de esos, así que mejor se calmaba, - ¿y bien?, ¿Akeno que fue lo que te dijo el doctor? - una vez calmada pregunto, necesitaba saber que pasaba, para saber como podía ayudar.

Sin embargo cuando la semi ángel se separo y las vio a todas, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, difícil de explicar y su sonrisa era una que jamas le habían visto a la pelinegra, algo les decía que lo que fuera a decirles les caería como un balde de agua fría, que no les iba a gustar, mas cuando tomo las manos de Issei y las llevo a su vientre, eso no podía significar nada bueno para sus nervios.

\- Ara Rias, en realidad es la noticia mas maravillosa que puedes recibir, algo que me ratifica como Akeno Hyoudo, la mujer de mi Ise - la pelirroja y no solo ella, también las demás, estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ignorar el como se refirió a si misma, pero el tic en el ojo de la pelirroja demostraba que su paciencia estaba acabándose, - Ise, me has hecho una mujer completa y ahora me permitirás experimentar la mayor alegría que puede tener una mujer - la pelinegra ignoro las miradas molestas de las demás para centrarse en su amado mientras ahora acompañaba la mano del chico en su vientre con una de las suyas y le sonreía sonrojada pero muy, muy feliz.

Issei no lo entendió de inmediato, aun estaba tratando de saber que pasaba y porque Akeno no dejaba que apartara sus manos de su vientre, estaba preocupado, ¿acaso era alguna afección sobre esa parte de su cuerpo?, aunque por la forma en que acababa de hablar, no podía ser algo tan malo o eso era lo que quería pensar el castaño.

\- **Aibo eres un perfecto imbécil** \- luego estaba que su dragón lo insultara, aunque eso no era algo nuevo, en su relación cuando el castaño lo sacaba de quicio, Ddraig no tenía ningún problema en insultarlo para que espabilara y esta no era una ocasión diferente, luego suspiró dentro de el y hablo, - **Por que no mejor centras tu atención en la zona que la caída tiene tu mano, créeme vas a sentir algo en ese lugar** \- luego de escucharlo decidió hacerle caso y centrar su atención en ese lugar buscando sentir algo, lo que fuera y entonces lo sintió.

Era débil, muy pequeño, pero a la vez era muy familiar, de hecho sentía como su energía resonaba con la de el, eso lo confundió, pero por alguna razón, sentía una cálida sensación emanando de su pecho, un sentimiento indescriptible que no podía identificar pero que crecía rápidamente dentro de el.

\- **Felicidades Aibo** \- el dragón rojo lo felicito, aunque no entendía porque, sin embargo no necesito preguntarle pues escucho a Akeno reírse amorosamente llamando su atención.

\- Fu fu fu, al parecer ya te diste cuenta anata - no entendía a que se refería hasta que se percato de que inconscientemente había empezado a sonreír de la emoción y ella decidió terminar de confirmarlo, quería que lo escuchara de sus labios, - Ise, mi amor, vamos a ser padres... estoy embarazada, tengo cuatro semanas - nada mas escucho eso y en automático, sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzo sobre la pelinegra para besarla con emoción por la noticia.

Estaba aterrado, obviamente, pues no se esperaba algo como eso, en su estado de celo ciertamente hubo un momento donde quiso embarazarlas a todas, pero no creyó que fuera a pasar de verdad y ahora resultaba que si que hubo resultados, no estaba preparado, pero que el infierno se congele si no iba a darlo todo por ese niño y la futura madre para que nunca les faltase nada en lo mas mínimo.

* * *

Recordaba como transcurrieron las cosas después de eso, en primer lugar y con las demás chicas, explotaron contra el y esperando que tomara la responsabilidad, de hecho la manera como le decían las cosas parecía mas como si las embarazadas fueran ellas y no Akeno, pero le causo gracia el como manejaban los celos con la felicidad por su amiga y hermana.

Claro esta, hubo casos como el de Rias donde llorosa fue con el y le reclamo que ella debería haber sido la primera, que el era un infiel y un baka, mientras golpeaba entre pucheros su pecho y le preguntaba porque con Akeno si y no con ella, preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas, mas allá de un beso, un abrazo y una promesa de que también tendrían un hijo juntos, cosa que pareció calmarla y por la mirada que le dedicaban las demás, era obvio que ellas también querían esa misma promesa, cosa que el les dio con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

Cuando todas se calmaron y los celos pasaron procedieron a hacer lo que era correcto hacer, felicitar a la futura madre y empezar a hacerle miles de preguntas sobre el futuro bebe relegando un poco a Issei quien veía enternecido y con una sonrisa como todas hablaban soñadoras sobre esa criaturita que en menos de un año llegaría a sus vidas, considero dejarlas habar hasta que Akeno extendió su mano hacia el llamándolo, llamado al que respondió.

Recordaba como ella le pidió que la abrazara por la espalda y luego se recostó en su pecho como para sentir sus latidos, en otras circunstancias estaba seguro que las demás no tolerarían tales confianzas, pero dada la situación particular lo dejaron pasar, al menos por ahora pues querían saber mas sobre el futuro bebe y los planes que tenían para el o ella, curioso, no hacía ni diez minutos antes ese día no sabían sobre su existencia y ahora hablaban de el como si llevaran planeandolo mucho tiempo.

Suspiro en ese momento, mentiría si dijera que las cosas se calmaron luego de eso, la llegada de nuevos miembros al equipo como Elmenhilde o la hermosa y tetona Onee-san que resultaba ser Roygun fue un alivio, con ellas en el equipo el podía sentirse mas libre, sabía que podía contar con ellas para lo que requiriera y de paso conseguiría mas tiempo para cuidar de Akeno, de hecho fue Bova quien exagero con las cosas y se auto proclamo como el guardián de la futura madre y el escudo del cachorro de su señor, era muy estricto y a la vez muy considerado procurando las mayores comodidades para Akeno cuando Issei no estaba para atenderla.

La llegada de Ingvild cuando Akeno ya cumplía dos meses de embarazo fue una verdadera fortuna, su melodiosa voz parecía calmar al bebe en desarrollo al tiempo que relajaba a la madre quien ahora empezaba a mostrar mas una actitud de dragona para con su futura cría y eso hacía que fuera un tanto mas agresiva de vez en cuando aunque siempre de manera inconsciente, así que las tonadas de la pelilila eran un verdadero calmante para ambos.

Le gustaría decir que Akeno no hacía nada peligroso dada su condición, pero eso, como muchas otras cosas como que la mayoría de su harem actualmente seguía siendo virgen era una mentira, ella aun seguía siendo la reina de Rias y aunque la pelirroja le dijo que podía descansar, ambas siempre acababan discutiendo sobre cual de las dos era mas cabezota para al final terminar en punto muerto, el hecho era que Akeno seguía fungiendo como la reina de Ras y eso le preocupaba, especialmente cuando llego el primer duelo del torneo oficialmente para ambos donde deberían enfrentarse, el no quiso que ella participara, no quería que se arriesgara.

De hecho recordaba que fue su única pelea hasta ahora y al final ninguno dio su brazo a torcer por lo que la pelinegra participo aun contra las objeciones del castaño, de mas esta decir que el hizo especial énfasis en que en esa pelea no se sobrepasaran con la pelinegra a lo cual todos asintieron pues entendían a que se refería, claro resulto que esa mujer ya tenía todo fríamente calculado y no fue ella quien peleo si no dos Oni con los que hizo contrato gracias a que había regresado al seno de la familia Himejima y con ello pudo pelear sin arriesgarse realmente ni a su bebe.

De hecho si lo pensaba esa batalla también trajo consigo otros problemas, de hecho fue lo que inició el segundo cambio en su vida que terminaría por hacerlo el hombre tan feliz que era actualmente y todo comenzó en esa batalla cuando fue vencida en batalla debido a su estado mental y emocional tan alterado la reina de su equipo, Bina Leshtan o mejor conocida como Grayfia Lucifuge.

De por si las cosas entre ambos ya estaban raras por no decir que incomodas, en todo el mes luego de su experiencia carnal juntos, Grayfia a duras penas si hablaba con el y solo cuando se trataba de las juntas del equipo donde aportaba su conocimiento e ideas como la reina del mismo, en cuanto terminaban la reunión, en algunas ocasiones trato de hablar con ella solo para ver como huía un tanto apurada por no mencionar que sonrojada.

Luego cuando llego el partido contra Rias y los suyos, ocurrió algo entre ambos cuando compartieron el baño juntos, no fue nada sexual, aunque ciertamente tuvo que hacer milagros para contenerse con ella en ese momento, como fuera, al final Grayfia salio de ahí corriendo y ya no volvieron a hablar en lo mas mínimo, el único problema es que lo ocurrido en el baño, junto a las palabras de su parte en ese momento debilitaron la ya frágil psique de la maid quien lo demostró en el partido cuando sus propias inseguridades le costaron salir rápidamente del encuentro al perder su batalla contra su cuñada.

Cuando todo el partido acabo se alegro de saber que Grayfia podría hablar con Sirzches pues sabía que eso le ayudaría a calmar todas sus angustias, sin embargo esperaba que la peliplata se contuviera de mencionar lo que paso entre ellos, no quería morir tan joven por la ira del maou, como fuera ahora que Grayfia tenía la oportunidad de resolver sus asuntos tanto de la mente como del corazón, el se hizo a un lado para ella, desde un principio ella siempre estuvo primero para el y aunque le dolía perderla no quería ser quien la hiciese sufrir.

Recordaba que después de eso no hablo con Grayfia por un mes mas, mes en el que empezaron a asentarse los últimos cambios de su vida en ese año, en primera ahora que el equipo de Rias había salido oficialmente del torneo, Issei decidió tomar las riendas de la situación y por ello castigo a Akeno obligándola a quedarse en cama y reposar, suficientes esfuerzos había hecho ya y no permitiría que le pasara nada a ella o su hijo por la cabezonería de su madre, obviamente la chica protesto, pataleo y hasta por un par de días no volvió a dirigirla a palabra, pero eso no le importo, el la quería y le angustiaba que algo le pasara por eso aunque ella se enojara con el, no permitiría que se expusiera en lo mas mínimo.

Pasada la primera semana en la que Akeno trato de minar su confianza al no hablarle en lo mas mínimo, finalmente entendió la realidad de ese comportamiento cuando al octavo día entro listo para ser ignorado por su novia una vez mas la encontró llorando desconsolada abrazándose a si misma, recordó como se le rompía el corazón ante la escena y cuando llego a ella para ver que le ocurría esta lo abrazo y mientras besaba su rostro le pedía perdón por ser tan terca y caprichosa, como le rogaba que no la dejara, eso no supo jamas de donde lo saco, pero igual la abrazo en un abrazo amoroso y cálido para calmarla.

Al ser padres primerizos ninguno de los dos se espero que de hecho dado su embarazo sus hormonas estuvieran revueltas y eso le hiciera mas susceptible a cambios de humor impredecibles y espontáneos, se prometieron amarse y apoyarse y el resto de ese día para celos de las demás, el paso todo el día con ella para calmarla cuando sus ataques de ansiedad le llegaban.

Como tal, con Akeno entrando en su tercer mes de embarazo, los cambios físicos eran mas notorios, empezando por su vientre antes plano que empezaba a abultarse o sus pechos que crecían mas y mas cada día en preparación para lo que sería su labor de alimentar a su hijo, aunque claro eso llevo a que en muchas ocasiones debiera cambiarse la blusa al mancharla con leche materna que se desbordaba de sus pechos, algo que esta de mas decir que Issei aprovechaba mucho para 'ayudarla' con el exceso.

Pero ciertamente los cambios de humor de Akeno era lo mas problemático pues era difícil saber como actuar con la chica si un momento estaba feliz y al siguiente era un mar de lagrimas y luego pasaba a estar enojada, eso sin mencionar sus antojos a cualquier hora del día metiendo a los demás residentes en diversos tipos de problemas para complacer esos antojos pues era entonces cuando se volvía mas peligrosa al hacer unos relampagueantes berrinches.

Entonces fue cuando apareció su salvación, una de sus mujeres, la que mas lejos vivía y a la cual no veía mas que en visitas casuales a Kyoto, uno de esos días cerca de culminar el tercer mes de embarazo, ante su puerta apareció Yasaka junto a Kunou con un montón de maletas y la rubia mayor sonriente le dijo que venía para finalmente quedarse ahí y formar su familia, Kunou salto hacia el en un abrazo que el respondió pese a la sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos de procesarlo sonrió y le dio paso a la kitsune para entrar a su nuevo hogar.

Al parecer encontró una manera de hacer de la residencia Hyoudo su nuevo hogar y al mismo tiempo no descuidar sus deberes como líder de los youkai, como es que lo hizo aun no lo sabía, pero el hecho fue que cuando ella llego fue la salvación del castaño, aun ahora así lo consideraba pues luego de que ella le contara sus cosas para volver con el, fue su turno de contarle las suyas.

Decir que Yasaka estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto, de hecho aun hoy estaba mas que convencido que la rubia al enterarse de que Akeno estaba embarazada uso todas sus fuerzas para reprimir los celos, no creía que funcionara del todo por la sonrisa que sintió estaba forzando luego de eso, ademas juraba que vio un tic en su ojo derecho en aquella ocasión, pero como fuera, termino pidiéndole ayuda para manejar mejor la situación, cosa que la sorprendió, pero que igual acepto, era una de sus hermanas ahora la que requería su ayuda y quien mejor que Yasaka, una mujer que ya conocía la experiencia del embarazo para guiar a esta madre primeriza, ademas no es que tuviese otras fuentes tan a la mano con ese tipo de experiencias, la as madura de su grupo era Rossewisse y antes de Issei su experiencia con hombres llegaba hasta ser la escolta y vigía de Odin, las demás no se alejaban mucho unas de otras del mismo rango de edad del castaño y en cuanto a Roygun, bueno, ella era mas una Onee-san que una Okaa-san, disfrutaba mas de encamar 'niños' mas que de tenerlos, así que dudaba fuera una buena fuente de conocimiento respecto a las etapas del embarazo, también fue el pensamiento del castaño por eso el que aceptara pagar cualquier precio que le indicara la rubia a cambio de su ayuda.

El precio que ella exigió, gustoso lo pagaría, aunque ciertamente había que ver como incluso con las mas maduras de su harem parecía que la competencia por no quedarse atrás estaba a la orden del día y Yasaka llego para demostrar que con ella las cosas no serían diferentes cuando el precio que exigió a cambio de su ayuda fue que la embarazara a ella también, se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso, pero al ver su rostro serio entendió que no era juego por lo cual aceptó, no es que le molestara pero estaba seguro que si las demás se enteraban entonces lo iban a matar.

En fin con el trato hecho entre ambas partes la ayuda de Yasaka se termino convirtiendo en un bálsamo para todos, de hecho aprovechaban los conocimientos de Yasaka para aprender todo lo que necesitaban de cara a su propio embarazo, para saber mejor que era lo que debían hacer cuando ellas trajeran al mundo a su propia estirpe con el castaño y en secreto, Issei pagaba a la rubia el precio acordado por sus servicios, que dicho sea de paso la rubia se encargaba de cobrar todos los sías, muchas veces al día y en lugares no precisamente adecuados, aunque durante los siguientes meses no importaba cuanto lo hacían la rubia no quedaba en cinta y no fue hasta mucho después que entendió que estaba haciendo trampa con métodos anticonceptivos para evitar quedar embarazada demasiado pronto, aunque.. esa era otra historia, una que tardaría varias semanas en descubrir.

Lo importante es que con Yasaka ahí, las cosas fueron a mejor, sus consejos y ejercicios para Akeno y para su embarazo fueron mas que bien recibidos, de hecho ella logro estabilizar la situación en su hogar con suma facilidad, aun ahora mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto no podía dejar de alabar a la rubia quien tanto lo ayudo en esos meses, "supongo que es el conocimiento que solo consigues de la experiencia en si misma", su pensamiento era simple, pero acertado, la forma en la que Yasaka lo ayudo a el y mas importante a ella, era como si la propia kitsune hubiese pasado por un buen numero de embarazos.

Claro ese no fue la única sorpresa que ocurrió, claro esta que lo hacía feliz tener a Yasaka ahí con el y que decir de Kunou con quien solía jugar cuando tenía un rato libre haciendo sonreír a todas, especialmente a Yasaka y la futura madre Akeno, arraigando en su mentes cada vez con mayor fuerza que el castaño sería un gran padre, pero no fue hasta inicios del cuarto mes cuando finalmente sintio su vida volver a un estado mas equilibrado con los que lo rodeaban y todo empezó con uno de los antojos de Akeno que obligo al castaño a salir de casa para complacer su ultimo capricho.

* * *

Se preguntaba a donde podría ir para encontrar lo que quería su novia ese día, al parecer quería frutas exóticas bañadas en jarabe de maple sobre una cama de curry, nunca entendería en base a que surgían ese tipo de antojos, pero por su seguridad y la de todos ahí, era mejor conseguir lo que quería pronto, la ultima vez que no consiguió su antojo del día, libreo descargas y descargas de relámpagos santos por todo el lugar, no pudo sentarse en una semana sin necesitar un cojín especial para no resentir el daño sobre su trasero causado por las descargas.

El único problema era que no sabía exactamente que entendía en ese momento Akeno por frutas exóticas y eso creaba un amplio margen de búsqueda, no sería precisamente fácil calmar su antojo de ese día, pero entre mas rápido iniciara esperaba acabar igual de rápido, por eso ya se encontraba en la puerta de entrada listo para salir a cumplir con su misión.

Sin embargo en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con una hermosa mujer cuya mano estaba levantada al parecer con la intención de llamar a la puerta que se había congelado en cuanto lo vio y un sonrojo se esparció por su rostro, una mujer a la que no había visto en un buen rato y con quien su relación se había tornado por demás tensa.

\- Gray... fia - no lo podía creer, era la mismísima Grayfia Lucifuge parada en la puerta ante el, completamente congelada por la impresión y no era la única, pues el tampoco sabía como reaccionar, las cosas entre ambos estaban muy tensas como para solo fingir una sonrisa despreocupada.

\- O-Ohaiyo, Ise - ella tampoco sabía como actuar al parecer, pues su sonrisa era mas una mueca incomoda mientras la mano que tenía alzada ahora se movía de lado a lado para saludarlo, al parecer quería dar una impresión de jovialidad, pero lo que resulto estaba lejos de ser eso y no parecía que fuera a cambiar pronto.

Maldita fuera esa incomodidad que había nacido entre ambos, en cierta manera para ambos era mejor regresar el tiempo a esa época donde eran amigos, no con beneficios, solo... amigos, estaban seguros que eso eliminaría toda la tensión que existiera entre ambos en ese momento, pero solo tenían el aquí y ahora y en ese momento, ambos sentían el deseo de que la tierra se los tragase si así podían acabar con esa tensión que había entre ambos.

\- Ohaiyo Grayfia-san - trato de ser formal con ella al no saber como interactuar ahora con la mujer ante el, por eso no noto debido a lo tenso de la situación el como la mujer ante la forma tan formal en la que se dirigió a ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, lo ultimo que quería era que su relación se tensara mas fingiendo que no había confianza entre ambos, - etto, ¿acaso hoy es el día libre de Grayfia-san? - una vez mas la llamo con demasiada formalidad haciendo que el ceño volviera, pero solo un segundo hasta que capto su pregunta y es que era cierto, contrario a su vestimenta habitual, en ese día Grayfia no vestía como una maid, si no como una mujer normal y eso solo ocurría cuando ella tenía sus días libres.

\- ¿Eh?... si algo así - en cuanto noto a que se refería le respondió, aunque de manera vaga, quería hablar con el de varías cosas antes de entrar en detalle sobre su actual forma de vestir, - etto, ¿acaso Ise va a salir? - trataba de liberar tensión así que le pregunto lo primero que se le ocurrió que en este caso era saber sobre la aparente intención del chico por salir de casa.

\- Si, tengo que ir a buscar algunas cosas... ya sabes, el embarazo de Akeno y sus antojos - trataba de quitarle el hierro al asunto y de hecho por primera vez le mostró una sonrisa real y sincera, al hacerlo causo un asentimiento de comprension en la peliplata, obviamente ella sabía sobre el embarazo de la pelinegra, todos en la mansión Gremory lo sabían, de hecho entre algunos de los mayordomos y sirvientas del lugar habían hecho una apuesta sobre el sexo del bebe y otras cosas, - ¿me quieres acompañar? - era un movimiento arriesgado de parte del castaño, pero bastante tiempo ya le habían huido a esa conversación que tenían pendiente.

La peliplata no dijo nada, solo asintió, para ella eso era justo lo que necesitaba, una oportunidad para poder hablar largo y tendido sobre muchas cosas, incluyendo claro esta, aquellas dos noches donde ella y el se entregaron a la pasión el uno a la otra, por eso cuando el castaño recibió su respuesta asintió también antes de cerrar la puerta y finalmente emprendió camino en búsqueda de aquello que estaba causando el extraño antojo de la pelinegra, esta vez acompañado por la hermosa peliplata.

Sin embargo el inicio de ese viaje fue por demás incomodo, ambos se quedaron callados, solo avanzaban por las calles tratando de encontrar como iniciar una conversación con el otro sin encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo por lo cual siempre acababan viendo al otro sin que se diera cuenta antes de volver su mirada hacia la calle, pero eso no podía durar, no debía durar, necesitaban hablar, no podían seguir así, en este momento debían empezar a recuperar su confianza en el otro y si para eso había que hablar, debían encontrar de que hacerlo, así el tema fuera la mayor de las estupideces.

\- ¡¿Q-Que clima tan loco el de hoy no crees?! - Issei se reprendió mentalmente y no fue el único, su dragón también lo hizo, mas bien le grito ante su soberana idiotez, sin embargo cuando escucho la sutil y divertida risa de Grayfia no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Fu fu fu, si, ha sido un clima muy loco - la peliplata sonrió hermosamente, agradecida de que el chico fuera quien iniciara la platica pues ella no tenía idea de que decir para hacerlo y ya se sentía nerviosa ante ese incomodo silencio.

Gracias a ese estúpido comentario del castaño, pronto pudieron empezar a hablar normalmente y antes de darse cuenta ambos sonreían mientras se desatrasaban de todo aquello que vivieron durante el tiempo en el que se distanciaron, desde sus trabajos, hasta sus vidas cotidianas, bromearon entre si y en el proceso Issei pudo ver el lago mas juguetón y bromista de la peliplata, uno que no mostraba cuando era una maid, de hecho solo lo vio una vez cuando estuvo borracha y en ese entonces lo atribuyo a la misma embriaguez, por lo que verla comportarse así sin el alcohol como catalizador le parecía increíble.

Cuando llegaron al distrito comercial se la pasaron un buen rato ahí buscando lo que el castaño necesitaba y gracias a Grayfia pudo identificar algunas de las frutas mas exóticas, curiosamente y según Grayfia la mayoría de las mismas venían de las regiones mas tropicales del mundo, también aprovecharon para mirar aparadores, probarse ropa, en un momento Grayfia noto un hermoso collar de plata que le llamo la atención y cosa que Issei noto y acabo comprándoselo ante su vergüenza y negativas de aceptarlo para al final rendida al ver la terquedad del castaño lo acepto aunque sonrojada y del lado del castaño sentía que era un avance, al menos esperaba que esto no enviara el mensaje equivocado o complicara mas las cosas, pero conociendo su suerte, mejor era estar preparado, incluso cuando descansaron terminaron comprando un helado para cada uno mientras continuaban hablando de todo y de nada.

Ninguno de los dos lo dijo abiertamente, pero ambos agradecían que estaban disfrutando de esa salida tratando de evitar incomodidades entre ellos, aun así cualquiera que viera desde los ojos de un tercero parecían realmente hermanos aunque la diferencia de edad no fuera muy grande visualmente, esto se debía al hecho de que Grayfia había optado por usar la forma de Bina Leshtan cuando entraron al distrito comercial, al parecer se sentía mas cómoda en esa forma con el castaño en ese momento, tal vez una forma de escapar de los recuerdos de lo que había pasado entre ambos aunque igual el tampoco pregunto, no le parecía precisamente prudente, aun así eso no quitaba que en ocasiones cuando se les acababa el tema de conversación acabaran riendo incómodos no querían abordar 'ese' tema tan rápido,tampoco ayudaba que al comportarse así llamaban la atención de terceros, sus miradas solo aumentaban su incomodidad, todo porque empezaban a considerar lo que estarían pensando al verlos actuar como si estuvieran avergonzados ante la persona que les gusta, algo que por alguna razón, en esa zona de restaurantes, pastelerías y demás puestos de comida se solía ver mucho según recordaba el castaño.

Al final la incomodidad seguía presente solo que cuando lograban ignorarla para hablar terminaban olvidandola hasta que el silencio volvía a reinar, - etto, ¿creo que ya deberíamos volver no te parece?, deben estar esperándote - ante su recordatorio y propuesta el chico solo aintio agradecido de que podían salir de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas raras, sin embargo algo si que quedo claro en esa salida de compras para ambos, se sentía bien volver a tener esa relación previa entre ambos donde de una forma u otra podían contar el uno con la otra, era como si todo aquello que había roto su relación previa no hubiera existido nunca.

Ya con todo terminado emprendieron su regreso a casa y de hecho esa distancia entre ambos se sentía como que se había reducido gracias a la salida juntos, en cierto grado parecía que la confianza entre ellos había regresado, se sentían mas a gusto cerca del otro como antes, sin embargo, Grayfia aun necesitaba hacer algo o mas bien decirle algo para finalmente cerrar ese capitulo de la mejor manera posible, por eso cuando llegaron a una calle que estaba vacía finalmente se detuvo dejando al castaño avanzar unos pasos mas hasta que se percato de que la peliplata no estaba a su lado y miro hacia atrás para saber que pasaba.

La vio parada con sus ojos serios, era como la habitual ella, esa que siempre veía cuando se comportaba como una maid y parecía estar tratando de encontrar la manera de hablar con el, aunque no sabía de que y ciertamente que fuera de ese tema en particular le aterraba pues aun sentía que no sabía como abordarlo sin que la brecha entre ambos volviera a ampliarse, sin embargo cuando la vio suspirar supo que ya había encontrado las palabras que buscaba, aunque algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que escucharía

\- Ise... sabes que he estado hablando con Sirzechs, ¿verdad? - asintió a su pregunta, pero se empezó a sentir nervioso, se sentía como que quería darle rodeos al asunto pero al mismo tiempo quería ser directa con el y era justamente por eso que no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando eso y no se estaba equivocando pues el siguiente comentario lo dejo helado, - yo... le conté sobre lo que paso entre nosotros - fue escuchar esa revelación y sintió que la sangre se le helaba, perdió fuerza en las piernas y de repente sintió como si la hoja de la guadaña de la mismísima muerte estuviera contra su cuello a la espera del momento para cosechar su alma.

\- Ya-ya veo - esas dos palabras se le hicieron tan difíciles de pronunciar, demostrando lo aterrado que se encontraba en ese momento, - y puedo saber... ¿qué dijo Sirzechs-sama? - una parte de el no quería escucharlo, pero otra parte de el si, necesitaba saber que tan jodido estaba y la única que podía decírselo era la peliplata, aunque igual no dejaba de temblar como gelatina ante lo que pudiera decirle, pero se mantuvo ante ella con toda la seriedad que el miedo le dejaba proyectar debía verse imperturbable para permitirle a la mujer continuar aunque por dentro estaba pensando muy seriamente sobre en cuantas partes Sirzechs lo rebanaría luego.

\- Bueno en resumidas cuentas, entendió la situación, no se porque pero ese tonto creo que ya había barajado la posibilidad de algo así, aunque por la sorpresa en su rostro mientras le contaba, estoy muy segura de que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto - no sabía como tomarse todo aquello, pero en cierta forma la entendía, Sirzechs no era precisamente alguien serio, no por nada acabo pasando vergüenzas por su culpa en mas de una ocasión, que no le diera los detalles de la suso dicha conversación no le causaba alivio precisamente, tal vez porque omitía mucho de lo que llegaron a hablar y mejor pasaba directo al punto, - aunque si me dijo que quería hablar con Ise - lo sabía, estaba muerto y ni siquiera había conocido a su hijo, ¿cuan cruel puede ser el destino?, esa era la pregunta que llegaba a la mente del chico en ese momento.

\- **Aibou no seas payaso** \- le reclamo el dragón al ver la dirección en la que iban sus pensamientos, antes de decirle que enfrentara esto como hombre después de todo, el había hecho la cama y debía dormir en ella.

\- E-Entiendo, ya ha-hablare c-con el la p-proxima vez - los nervios regresaron, pero como dijo Ddraig, el había causado todo esto, no podía ser tan cobarde de huir ante las consecuencias de sus actos, el no era así, sin embargo había algo mas que quería saber antes, - y... entonces eso, ¿donde nos deja a ambos exactamente? - esa respuesta definiría muchas cosas y ambos lo sabían, fue entonces que vio como Grayfia empezó a temblar en ese momento porque al parecer no estaba muy segura de como responder sin sentir que lastimaba a alguien que le importaba, pero al mismo tiempo ambos sabían que la peliplata necesitaba sacarlo de su corazón y quizás si esperaba mas ya no tendría el valor de hacerlo.

Lentamente se acerco a el hasta quedar juntos aunque no cara a cara pues por ahora la peliplata escondía su rostro tras su cabello y mas importante mantenía la mirada gacha evitando verlo, eso lo hizo preocuparse, ella sabía lo que quería, pero de igual manera le costaba exteriorizar ese sentir por lo cual considero que lo mejor sería disculparse por pecar de entrometido con un tema tan delicado y relativamente nuevo para ambos, pero entonces cuando se disponía a hablar para decirle que no debía responder si no se sentía cómoda con eso, sintió la mano de Grayfia tomar la suya y lentamente entrelazar sus dedos con los de el, ese acto hizo que la viera desconcertado.

\- Ise, yo... aun amo a Sirzechs, ha sido una larga vida a su lado ¿sabes?, es una historia que no puedo, ni quiero olvidar - no tenía que decírselo, el ya lo sabía, lo vio de primera mano, era algo que le gustaba de ella, - sin embargo en esos momentos cuando tu y yo estuvimos juntos, me sentía tan amada que mi corazón explotaba de felicidad, en ese momento yo era realmente feliz - solo entonces levanto la mirada para verlo y le permitió a el ver sus lagrimas escapar de sus hermosos ojos de rubí, acongojando el corazón del castaño al verla tan frágil emocionalmente en ese momento.

\- Grayfia - no sabía como reaccionar, la parte de el que quería a Grayfia como una mujer, su mujer, le decía que la abrazara, que la besara y que le demostrara cuanto la amaba, pero su lado mas racional predominaba y ara el, hacer tal cosa solo confundiría mas a la pobre mujer, sería tanto como aprovecharse de una situación en la que el saldría favorecido a costa de la fragilidad de la mujer y eso lo haría ver como el peor de los canallas.

\- Puede sonar egoísta, Ise, pero, ¿podríamos volver a ser lo que eramos antes de esa noche?, no quiero hacerle mas daño a Sirzechs - se sorprendió por sus palabras no lo negaría, una parte de el esperaba que lo intentaran entre ellos, pero podía entenderla en realidad, una historia como la suya no podía ser solo arrojada a lo mas profundo del oscura abismo del olvido solo por una noche de pasión y contrario a lo que muchos creerían de lo ocurrido aquella ocasión, para el castaño quien veía a la mujer frente a el como una hermana, lo que mas quería era verla feliz, así que con una sonrisa le respondió.

\- Grayfia, no tienes que preocuparte, yo... lo entiendo, para mi eres una persona especial en mi vida y no quiero hacerte daño - no tenía caso mentirle, le dolía saber que no podía estar con ella, pero fiel a su forma de ser, anteponía el bienestar de sus seres queridos ante todo, incluso su perversión, si de esta manera podían volver a la normalidad sin perder el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro, entonces bien valía la pena, - además tienes a Millicas y debes de velar por el como su madre, ¿entonces... amigos? - era lo mejor para ambos y si el destino de verdad los quería juntos como mas que eso, entonces ya llegaría el tiempo, por eso su pregunta mientras le ofrecía la mano para sellar el trato.

Grayfia sintió felicidad ante eso, sentía que un peso se quitaba de encima de sus hombros y termino riendo al ver al chico ante el portarse como un hombre maduro mientras pese a todo no dejaba de ser un niño, - tienes razón, aun tengo a Millicas y quiero centrarme en el por ahora, no dejarlo solo, en cuanto a lo de ser amigos... preferiría que siguieras llamándome Onee-chan - lo ultimo lo dijo con burla y el se sonrojo pues recordaba haberla llamado así en el peor momento posible, pero entendía a donde quería ir la chica, quería que su relación fuera especial, como dos hermanos que se quieren, mas que como dos amigos que se cuidan.

\- Entonces que así sea Grayfia... Onee-chan - fue mas vergonzoso de lo que creía que sería pero igual lo dijo y al hacerlo logro trasmitirle todo el cariño que le tenía haciéndole primero abrir los ojos y luego sonreir al verlo tan dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, entonces Grayfia noto que Issei aun extendía la mano esperando que ella le contestara y decidió darle su respuesta, no con un apretón de manos si no con algo mucho mas especial al menos así lo suponía Grayfia de su entendimiento de las costumbres humanas.

Lentamente subió su propia mano para alcanzar la del chico quien sonrió creyendo que le daría ese apretón de manos antes de sorprenderse cuando lo que acabaron haciendo fue entrelazar sus dedos meñiques, una manera que para muchos resultaba significativa a la hora de hacer una promesa y al parecer para ella también, sin embargo no fue lo único que le dio pues sin percatarse de la intención de la peliplata esta se acerco a su rostro y le dio un pequeño y rápido beso, se sorprendió de tal acto pero no le dio mayor importancia, era mejor que no lo hiciera para no complicar la cosas ni darse falsas esperanzas, lo tomaría como lo que suponía que sería, un simple agradecimiento de parte de la mujer por aceptar su egoísta petición.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, entonces Onee-chan estará a tu cuidado desde ahora Ise-chan - la sonrisa que le dedico, tan sincera y pura hizo que todo valiera la pena, tal vez no era el final que esperaba con la peliplata, pero aun así la tendría en su vida y sabía que contaría con ella siempre, - ahora, creo que ya nos retrasamos lo suficiente y debemos volver a casa, tienes algo que hacer después de todo - esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pero eso era parte de su encanto, así que asintió de acuerdo con ella y juntos se prepararon para regresar.

\- Tienes razón, Fia Onee-chan - oírlo llamarla así fue algo que le alegro el corazón, no podían deshacer lo que habían hecho, pero de alguna manera sobre esa experiencia ahora podían cimentar la base de una relación mas fuerte donde la confianza entre ambos fuera mucho mayor.

Sin embargo cuando ella se preparaba para retomar el rumbo a la residencia de Issei, este la atrapo del brazo deteniéndola haciendo que la curiosidad la invadiera respecto a que ocurría y cuando lo vio este estaba sonrojado, incluso incomodo, pero no era por ella, era mas bien como si quisiera pedirle algo pero no sabía como hacerlo.

\- Ya que estamos... - no sabía como decirlo, de hecho no quería abusar de su confianza pero en serio necesitaba ayuda, - ¿podrías ayudarme con Akeno?, a veces no se como controlarla con sus cambios hormonales y me vendría bien la ayuda - estaba sonrojado o mas bien avergonzado pero enserio necesitaba ayuda, Yasaka podía ayudarlo mientras Akeno no enloqueciera, era una historia diferente cuando sus hormonas se descontrolaban, de verdad esperaba que la peliplata aceptara aunque sentía que quizás estaba abusando de su suerte.

\- Fu fu, es cierto, eres un padre primerizo - no dijo mas, había olvidado que cuando Grayfia no estaba en su papel de maid podía llegar a ser bastante burlona y esto se lo recordaba, haciéndolo sentir aun mas avergonzado al ver como sus ojos brillaban con malicia mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa.

Por suerte pronto la mujer dejo de reírse y paso a verlo con comprensión antes de asentir a su petición lo cual lo alegro, toda la ayuda que pudiese recibir en estos momento era mas que bienvenida y con eso claro finalmente emprendieron de nuevo el camino a casa, tal vez las cosas no se habían aclarado por completo entre ellos, pero haber logrado hablar de eso fue un avance significativo, para ambos.

\- Etto, Onee-chan... - por alguna razon que la llamara así le gustaba demasiado, cosa curiosa considerando que el que su verdadero hermano la llamara así no le hacía gracia precisamente, aun así no dejo que sus pensamientos la hicieran divagar pues parecía que ahora el chico estaba preocupado y quería saber porque, - solo quiero advertirte que Akeno puede ponerse muy... pesada cuando se sale de control - tenía razones de peso para decirle eso, su trasero aun resentía los impactos de los relámpagos de la morena y aunque se sorprendió de tal cosa, la peliplata solo sonrió ante la preocupación del castaño por ella.

\- No te preocupes Ise, dejaselo todo a Onee-chan - sonreía confiada mientras llegaban finalmente a casa, sentía confianza ahora que la tenía a su lado para ayudarlo, pero igual la preocupación no se le iba a ir así de facil, - ahora veremos si Akeno-sama se siente tan atrevida como para enfrentarme - no estaba seguro de porque, pero en este punto ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera Grayfia de quien debía preocuparse.

De todas formas ya era tarde para arrepentirse y tampoco es que pudiera empeorar las cosas la ayuda de Grayfia, después de todo si la reina mas fuerte no podía contener a una hormonal y agresiva Akeno, nadie podría realmente, así que esperando lo mejor entro a casa rogando a quien le escuchara que fuera lo que fuera que debiera pasar, su trasero no terminara mas dañado de lo que ya estaba, aunque una vez mas, considerando su suerte, eso no era precisamente un hecho.

* * *

La ayuda que pidió al final siempre no fue precisamente como esperaba, cuando regreso a casa ese día en un principio todas lo regañaron pues había tardado en volver y Akeno empezaba a descontrolarse, pero fue Grayfia quien salvo al castaño de lo que pudiese ser un problema mayor al relatar su encuentro previo y cuando dijo que debieron hablar de algunos asuntos ninguna dijo nada mas pues suponían cuales eran esos asuntos y no querían meterse.

Aun así, todas se sorprendieron al ver a Grayfia ahí pues hace ya buen rato que no la veían en la mansión Hyoudo, pero se alegraron de tenerla ahí y dado que confiaban mucho en ella esperaban que de verdad pudiera ayudarlos a todos con el problema que era la hormonal Akeno, aun ahora agradecía que ella accediera a ayudarlos con la morena en esos días, aunque igual eso no evito que se metiera en problemas dada la forma de la peliplata para contener a su novia embarazada.

Cuando la peliplata pidió encargarse de calmar a la morena por alguna razon para el la forma en que lo dijo no le hizo mucha gracia, sentía que pagaría con creces tal cosa, luego al recibir el asentimiento de todos finalmente la peliplata fue con la chica para calmarla, lo que paso entonces aun ahora le causaba temor, pero actualmente no podría estar mas agradecido con la ayuda brindada por la hermosa doncella, pues resulta que cuando ella se encontró a Akeno fue el choque entre dos seres de alto poder y por suerte la peliplata logro someter el ímpetu de Akeno, sintieron un ambiente pesado un rato no lo discutiría pues la presión del aura de Grayfia era aterradora pero al menos logro calmar a la morena, lo mas gracioso de todo era que cuando calmo a Akeno y bajo para hablar de nuevo con ellos les dijo que se quedaría en esa casa durante el embarazo como la maid del lugar con el fin de ayudar con el lio que era actualmente Akeno, sin embargo mientras continuaba su camino a su habitación en ese momento, sonrió con ironía pues recordaba que aquella decisión de quedarse solo durante el embarazo se termino extendiendo mas allá del parto.

Sonrió amargamente al recordar que no todo fue así de simple, empezando porque Akeno ahora le protestaba todo, según ella al parecer el era un infiel, cosa curiosa considerando que ellas formaban parte de un harem, pero en su estado no entendía de razones y con la intervención de Grayfia para calmar sus berrinches, ella se desquitaba con el después cada que encontraba la ocasión electrocutandolo, así que era mejor mantenerse alerta cuando experimentaba sus cambios de humor.

Todos estaban felices de tener a Grayfia ahí, con ella y Yasaka las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo esperado aunque igual de vez en cuando las cosas se salían de control, pero eso era cuento y aparte, luego de la llegada de Grayfia cuando ella volvió a sus funciones como maid ahora para la mansión Hyoudo al castaño se le hizo raro verla de nuevo con ese rostro estoico tan característico suyo y por alguna razón hablo con ella para decirle que no necesitaba comportarse así de rígida en la casa, eran familia después de todo y aunque la peliplata siguió igual de estricta, si noto que se relajaba un poco mas mientras realizaba sus funciones de maid.

Claro esta que el que Grayfia se quedara en casa trajo sus propios líos, empezando por tratar de evitar quedarse solos, solo por precaución para que no ocurriera nada raro entre ellos, cosa difícil si en algunas ocasiones las chicas mientras peleaban entre ellas terminaban lanzando a volar al castaño que terminaba aterrizando sobre la peliplata con su cara enterrada entre sus pechos para luego de disfrutar la suavidad terminar disculpándose y retirarse rápidamente de la sonrojada doncella y luego llego un evento el cual recordo fue el mmento en el que decidió no mas alcohol en esa casa, por su salud, pues una noche mientras iba al baño para relajarse en el agua, se topo con una ebria Grayfia ya ocupando el espacio y considerando lo que paso la ultima vez que se presento un escenario así mejor no arriesgarse.

De mas esta decir que su suerte una vez mas le jugaba una mala pasada cuando acabo en el agua con una ebria y divertida maid bromeando a su costa mientras le restregaba el cuerpo y sobre todo sus pechos por el torso o la espalda causando una reacción muy natural en el y que ella noto haciendo que se burlara de el de manera coqueta, por suerte o desgracia según se mire algunas de las chicas llegaron a tiempo para salvarlo deteniendo a la ebria mujer aunque antes de poder agradecer termino castigado de manera cruel pero al menos no paso a mayores, pero en definitiva eso le hizo esconder o incluso tirar las botellas de alcohol de su padre, solo por seguridad personal.

Fuera de ese tipo de eventos aislados resulto que la inclusión de Grayfia en sus vidas fue mas que beneficiosa, ella junto a Yasaka era quienes mejor podían aconsejarlos gracias a toda su experiencia y su aura madura infundía respeto y autoridad por lo cual la convivencia se hacía mas amena, claro salvo cuando el descontrol se apoderaba de la casa, particularmente por algún comentario del castaño que si bien tenía buena intención terminaba en una competencia entre ellas y si en eso terminaban metidas las dos mujeres mayores bueno las cosas no terminaban bien y acababan necesitando reponer algunos muebles del lugar, pero salvo esos contados casos resultaban ser figuras de autoridad bastante respetadas, incluso por chicas tan revoltosas como Kuroka.

Obviamente hubo algo que si que le costo trabajo lograr hacer sin sentir que iba a mojar los pantalones, después de todo tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar el hecho de que aun debía hablar con Sirzechs respecto al tema de lo ocurrido con Grayfia y cuando llego finalmente ese día, no hacía falta decir que ese día el chico estaba particularmente nervioso, prácticamente estaba a nada de sufrir un colapso nervioso y solo empeoro cuando finalmente se comunico con Sirzechs quien nada mas verlo mostró un rostro serio y estoico que solo lo hacía sentir que estaba mirando a su verdugo.

Recordaba esa charla como si hubiera sido ayer, donde en un punto el castaño acabo arrodillado y suplicando perdón y piedad al pelirrojo quien luego de un rato suspiro para después tratar de calmar al castaño y palabras mas, palabras menos le dijo cosas que ciertamente no se esperaba particularmente porque parecía estar en un punto entre la seriedad absoluta y esa actitud de payaso que solía tener en algunos casos, sin embargo hablando de todo un poco acabo con el castaño haciéndole una nueva promesa, esta vez siendo dicha promesa cuidar a Grayfia por el y procurar que su sonrisa jamas volviese a desaparecer, al parecer las charlas entre marido y mujer revelaron mas de lo que creía por lo que le dijo en su momento la peliplata, ademas de que en ausencia del pelirrojo debía de ser Issei quien hiciera el papel de protector de Millicas, básicamente que fuera su hermano mayor, estaba seguro de que el quería decir su figura paterna pero al final prefirió no hacerlo, recordó sus razones, sus motivos para tal petición, aun ahora lo hacía entristecer, pero el le prometió hacerlo y no se retractaría de esa promesa, aunque claro esta hablar con Millicas fue... incomodo en mas de una forma, especialmente por la forma tan directa de hablar del pequeño príncipe de los Gremory.

Como fuera, si lo pensaba bien, pese a todas las batallas, los errores, las perdidas por las que había pasado, al final se podría decir que su vida había resultado mejor de lo planeado, encontró el amor, gano prestigio, formo una familia, tenía un hijo, mirando hacia atrás, tantos sacrificios habían valido la pena pues le habían traído la felicidad de la que gozaba actualmente al lado de su mujeres.

Continuo caminando hasta pararse frente a la puerta de su habitación, donde se encontro con que lo estaba esperando Grayfia quien lo miraba de forma burlona lo que lo hacía sonrojar, el sabía bien porque, después de todo del otro lado de esa puerta sus chicas lo estaban esperando pues hoy como bien había dicho antes, se cumplía un año desde su primer celo y como todo ciclo tiende a repetirse luego de determinado tiempo, este también lo hacía, de hecho esta vez todas sus chicas estarían presentes, pues al igual que en el año pasado, su celo se manifestó desde mucho antes por medio de comportamientos extraños pero conocidos para dos mujeres que identificaron eso como que su celo se aproximaba y esta vez ninguna tenía intención de perdérselo, así que por las próximas dos semanas iba a estar muy ocupado.

\- Se amable con ellas Ise, algunas aun no son nuevas en esto y no están acostumbradas - era irónico que fuera precisamente una de las mujeres con quien compartió su primer celo ahora estuviera ahí haciendo las veces de hermana mayor y consejera en cuestiones de sexo, aunque igual lo agradecía, su relación con Grayfia había cambiado mucho en ese año, de amigos a hermanos y ahora confidentes, era para no creer pero aun así se sentía mas que feliz con ese desarrollo, - bueno, sera mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, ambos sabemos que no es buena idea que este cerca en estos momentos - al decir eso llevo su mano derecha hacia su vientre cerca de su entrepierna y cuando Issei vio esto le invadió la vergüenza pues sabía bien a que se refería, aquella noche en el baño de su casa cuando vio de nuevo a la peliplata desnuda noto que en su vientre bajo estaba un extraño patrón en color plata que el conocía bien, era su marca aunque a diferencia de las demás en ella era tenue, casi imperceptible.

Según Ddraig era como una marca incompleta pero igualmente permanente que la marcaba como candidata a ser su mujer o algo por el estilo, la verdad era que estaba tan avergonzado y también un tanto triste ese día por las consecuencias de sus acciones que no presto mucha atención, pero si recordaba esto, cuando el chico estuviese haciendo el amor con sus mujeres era mejor que la peliplata no estuviese cerca pues las feromonas soltadas durante el acto serían como un llamado para ella para completar la marca y en su temporada de celo sería incluso mas fuerte ese deseo, entonces era mejor que mantuvieran distancia durante esas fechas, para ambos fue una sorpresa pero entendieron las implicaciones y considerando que esto era algo que no podía deshacerse era mejor no tirar mas de la cuerda.

Entonces mientras divagaba la peliplata se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla cargado de afecto que lo desconcertó haciéndolo mirarla confundido mientras ella le sonreía calidamente, - es un amuleto para la buena suerte, aunque creo que no eres tu quien la va a necesitar, ¿verdad Ise? - luego cambió su sonrisa a una mas burlona mientras se alejaba caminando sensualmente no sabía si de manera consciente o no pero la vio irse hasta que se perdió en una esquina.

Su relación cada día se hacía mas fuerte, eran confidentes que no se escondían nada, contaban mucho el uno con el otro y ciertamente vivían agradecidos con el otro por su ayuda no importa cuan pequeña fuera la misma, a veces así parecía que eran casi que mas que amigos y menos que novios, tal vez la palabra era amantes aunque claro, sin el sexo de por medio y aunque el castaño nunca lo diría, en ocasiones no podía evitar imaginarse un futuro donde la peliplata y el de verdad pudieran tener algo mas, "tal vez algún día", fue el pensamiento que le llego mientras veía por donde se fue la mujer antes de sacudir su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, tenía algo mas que hacer como para distraerse con fantasías, entonces miro de nuevo a la puerta y lentamente la abrio para entrar a su cuarto

Entro ansioso y ya con su sangre corriendo a mil por no mencionar que su polla estaba dura como diamante suplicando dejarla salir de su encierro y cuando estuvo finalmente dentro de su mas que amplia habitación el espectáculo que le esperaba era glorioso, magnifico, sublime, no había realmente una palabra que fuera suficiente para expresar tanta belleza, pues ahí frente a el, todas sus mujeres lo esperaban algunas desnudas y otras con cosplay erótico para atender a su amado dragón, les hecho una mirada a todas recreando su vista en cada una de ellas, todas un mundo aparte de las demás, así entendió aquel dicho que dice que en la variedad esta el placer y en su caso nunca mejor dicho.

Ah si, cabía mencionar que habían dos mujeres entre ellas que destacaban mas que las demás y era por sus abultados vientres y eran Yasaka y Kuroka quienes de hecho se encontraban embarazadas, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas y solo hizo llorar a Rias pues ella aun no lograba quedar en cinta haciéndole berrinches a Issei que el solo lograba calmar llevandola a la cama y amándola hasta desfallecer, con Yasaka, bueno tenía una deuda que pagar por las atenciones hacia Akeno durante su embarazo y con Kuroka, bueno, digamos que con ella se aplicaba el dicho de que tanto va el cántaro al agua que al fin se rompe, tanto sexo desenfrenado con esa gata lasciva y ninfomana tarde o temprano tendría que rendir sus frutos y la pelinegra no podía estar mas feliz, ademas de que ambas youkai por alguna razón ahora no podían pasar un día sin beber su leche, necesitaban muchos nutrientes según ellas, pero era difícil saber si era la verdad o solo una excusa de su parte para su desbordado apetito sexual.

Ahora Yasaka con siete meses y Kuroka con seis, se presentaban ante el desnudas y de hecho abas luchiendo sus rasgos youkai dandoles un aspecto particularmente erótico, en el caso de Kuroka el movimiento tan insinuante y seductor de sus colas lo emocionaban y con Yasaka la esponjosidad de sus nueve colas era algo que la hacía ver incluso mas hermosa, al parecer esa rubia sabía muy bien como sacarle provecho a cada una de sus armas de MILF en definitiva ambas presentaban un estado por demás obsceno, con sus pechos llenos de leche que el chico aprovechaba cada que podía para beber y ansiosas de servir a su esposo, amo y señor.

No eran las únicas, de hecho todas lo esperaban ansiosas y en algunos casos para aumentar su excitación restregaban unas con otras para seducirlo no solo con el acto en si, también con los dulces e incitantes gemidos que escapaban de sus labios ante su osadía.

\- Ise, eta vez si, asegurate de embarazarme - Rias le pidió cuando se acerco a el y con un beso empezó a desnudarle hasta detenerse en su polla la cual se llevo a la boca para estimularla aun mas para placer del chico.

\- Hoy de seguro Issei me dará un hijo fuerte, lo puedo sentir - Xenovia lo dijo con seguridad y confianza, aunque también temerosa, después de todo, solo sabía de la intensidad del celo en el castaño por los relatos y si ya de por si cuando lo hacían normalmente era intenso y placentero, esta experiencia podría ser incluso algo que la enloqueciera.

El castaño ya no podía resistir mas, agradecía que en ese momento tanto Kunou como Kurenai estaban protegidos por los sellos de silencio, pues lo que estaba por pasar iba a ser ruidoso, por eso cuando Rias se separo y volvió con las demás el castaño no le quito el ojo de encima, a ninguna de hecho, pero especialmente a Rias a quien nunca dejo de devorar con su mirada su carnoso culo que se movía insinuantemente ante su vista poniéndolo mas ansioso y cuando se reunió con las demás, volvió su cuerpo hacia el para tenerlo de frente antes de que todas dijeran como un coro ensayado.

\- ¡ISE!, ¡POR FAVOR ÁMANOS MUCHO ESTA NOCHE! - el sonido sincronizado de todas sus chicas ahí reunidas pidiéndole que las tomara era como un mantra demasiado poderoso como para contenerse o resistirse y sin ser consciente de ello pero sus chicas si, sus ojos se tornaron rasgados y de color esmeralda, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

Su celo una vez mas había iniciado y por las próximas dos semanas ellas serían las receptoras de toda esa pasión, ante ellas el chico sonrió como un depredador hambriento, para soltar un solo comentario y luego avanzar hacia su paraíso personal.

\- Mierda, aquí vamos otra vez - aquella noche sería la primera de muchas en las que las chicas llegarían incluso a olvidar su propio nombre.

**FIN**

* * *

Y con este epilogo damos por finalizada finalmente esta historia, como ven el epilogo esta ambientado un año después del primer celo y a las puertas del segundo donde se cuentan algunos pormenores de lo que paso cuando todos despertaron a la mañana siguiente y los meses subsecuentes a esa experiencia, ¿que les pareció?, ¿les gustó?, ¿convenció el como cerro la historia?, ¿querían ver mas embarazadas?, dejemenlo en los comentarios.

Como les dije anteriormente junto con el final de esta historia tambien se cierran las votaciones de la encuesta y como ya todos se lo deben de haber imaginado las ganadoras son las MILFs cocineras, así que esa sera la siguiente historia que actualizare para los fics ambientados en el universo de DxD, seguida por la historia de Domination Dragon (titulo tentativo, escucho otras propuestas basado en la breve sinopsis que di hace algunos capitulos para esa historia) y luego una dificil decisión producto del empate entre Shotaryuutei y Dark Desire, ya veremos con cual de las dos arranco antes y finalmente cerrando con Daughter's sin, Mother's debt, tengo trabajo por delante al parecer.

Y como soy un dios generoso (referencia a 300), también planeo sacar la historia del trió Himejima, pendiente de titulo, ademas de una versión muy a mi estilo para la saga de Shinmai Maou no Testament donde escribiré como ya dije a mi manera lo que fueron los contratos de siervo maestro entre Mio, Zest y Chisato con Basara, muy probablemente una de estas dos historias extra salga muy a la par que la de la MILfs, así que estén pendientes.

Ahora si sin mas que decir me despido hasta la próxima actualización y sin mas demora la respuesta a los reviews del capitulo anterior.

**Reviews:**

**Fernando Murillo**

Gracias, aun siento que me pase con lo que plasme en ese capitulo, pero igual me alegra saber que gusto, trate de imaginar lo que pasaría si corriera como debía el canon, un montón de chicas sexys y un pervertido súper lascivo metidos en la misma cama, bueno al menos creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que eso tierno precisamente no iba a ser, en cuanto a Akeno y Kuroka si, quería algo que pareciera sacado de esas parodias chibi de series anime donde pese a todo lo que prima es la comedia. A Grayfia no quería que fuera cosa solo del acostón del momento pero tampoco como en un NTR que de tanto que te la follas le rompes la mente y acaba amando ser follada mas que otra cosa, por eso si te das cuenta trate de terminar de cerrar la relación entre ellos para que tuviese impacto no coloque mucho de lo demás como con Millicas pues no me pareció realmente importante, aunque si tienes razón, recuerda que en el canon Millicas prefiere al Oppai Dragon que al Satan Rojo así que no le veo mucho conflicto de intereses a que el castaño se vuelva el padre de Millicas, aunque la parte del embarazo si paso, solo que no de la forma que creo que esperabas. Al final el epilogo solo es un año después aunque si se muestra mucho recuerdo, al menos de los eventos mas importantes a considerar desde mi punto de vista, todo contado por el castaño quien es el protagonista que cierra el epilogo, ¿que te pareció?, ¿te gusto?

Te deseo suerte también y agradezco tus palabras, me gusta una buena historia como la de DxD que encontró un buen equilibrio entre muchos aspectos y por eso cree esta historia donde se basa en muchos eventos canon pero dándome libertad para algunas ideas propias, ademas quiero que mis historias no sean solo una mas de esas que siguen la formula cliché ya sabes cual, así que me esfuerzo por reforzar las personalidades mientras avanzo en la historia mezclando romance y sabrozura.

**Forbidden-000**

Gracias Bro espero este epilogo te guste también.

**Zeldris995**

Tiene mas suerte que todos en este jodido mundo en realidad.

**antifanboy**

Supongo que todos tienen su derecho de odiar a alguien y sus razones a de tener, aunque no veo porque a este Issei en particular.

No se a que te refieres con exageración al personaje, simplemente es un refuerzo y adaptación a la naturaleza lasciva del mismo Issei para acoplarlo a situaciones especificas, lo de que las chicas se entregan, bueno de entrada la forma en que lo dices suena muy mal y luego esta el hecho de que olvidas que igual esas chicas lo aman y si te fijas al canon salvo Grayfia con quien si me tome libertades la gran mayoría ya están listas para dar ese paso, ademas por si no te diste cuenta, desde el principio se remarco que Issei era el prota de la historia, entonces que tiene de raro que todo el argumento este centrado en el, no veo la lógica en esta supuesta justificación a tu odio por el personaje.

Como dije, todos tienen derecho a odiar a alguien, aunque como te repito no veo el motivo realmente.

No veo lógica en que si el personaje dices esta tan bien construido y cumple su función igual lo odies, es como decir que odias al villano que hace que toda la historia funcione, mas si dices que la historia es brillante, es una contradicción en todos sentidos, en cuanto a las escenas las hice realistas en cierto modo donde todos disfrutan del momento, sin embargo me siento ofendido al ver que supones que lo que trato de transmitir en esas escenas es que las mujeres de Issei no bajan de tanques de semen y nada mas, vamos que si disfrutan mucho del sexo, pero es porque están con el hombre que aman, no son unas putas, sin importar la raza de los personajes que es a lo que también voy.

Creo que tienes un concepto muy errado en cuanto al folclor nipon, especialmente con los youkai, no se de donde estas sacando que en el folclor japones youkai como los zorros o los gatos son prostitutas, me huele a que eso te lo sacaste de un hentai, en la realidad y para que lo sepas, eran seres muy diferentes, algunos incluso con orígenes muy oscuros y crueles, de hecho y para que te des cuenta de la, perdón por la expresión, estupidez que estas diciendo, los kitsune son los mensajeros de los dioses, por lo cual te recomiendo que si no sabes sobre un tema mejor no opines no sea que quedes mal.

Como dije, estas en todo tu derecho de odiar a un personaje si es que se te viene en gana, pero no trates de justificarlo con datos basura que parecen sacados o bien de un hentai o quizás y espero equivocarme, de alguno de los fics de traición del fandom, si es que se le puede llamar así, de DxD donde pintan a Yasaka y Kuroka como no menos que unas fulanas que le abren las piernas a cualquiera, en cuanto a lo del súper hombre, eso me huele a complejo, mas considerando a las preciosidades que lo aman y con quienes comparte el placer y el amor.

Rias y Akeno no son en ningún caso mojigatas, no se de donde te sacas eso, ambas son muy provocativas y ambas están desde hace ya rato listas para lo que sigue, de hecho Akeno en el canon en su momento pensaba que Issei y Rias cada noche hacían el delicioso, que debido a sus inseguridades pasadas y actualmente porque la guerra que se les viene encima les han reducido tiempo para ellos es diferente, pero no creas ni por un momento que no tienen la intención de cruzar esa linea que son nuevas en el amor eso es diferente, pero mojigatas, ni de chiste.

No se en que te basas para decir que Kuroka es una mujer florero, la verdad no veo de donde es que sacas tu información, Kuroka es indomable, siempre lo fue porque siempre pudo ver las intenciones oscuras de todos los que se le acercaban, luego llega Issei con quien a pesar de su primer encuentro tan desastroso igual la termina aceptando, abriéndole las puertas no solo de su casa, si no también de su corazón, no se que mas decirte, se explica solo.

En serio, de donde estas sacando la información con la que argumentas esto, para tu información, Yasaka venía desde mucho antes de su aparición en Hero mostrando que tenía la intención de ser una de las mujeres de Issei, que tras la temporada de Hero y ver lo mucho que gusto el personaje finalmente decidieran dar el paso es diferente, pero desde hace rato que en la novela Yasaka ya había mostrado sus cartas, en este punto me empiezo a preguntar si siquiera lees las novelas de DxD o solo basas tu conocimiento en lo que aparece en los fics, que dicho sea de paso muchos demuestran lo poco que saben de DxD al tomar como canónico toda la bazofia revuelta que termino siendo Born, en cuanto a lo de Serafall, sinceramente no encuentro donde están las bases para esa afirmación tuya, como con mucho de lo que argumentas hasta este punto.

Nunca a demostrado que no es una mujer, ¿pues que se supone que pensabas que era?, incluso en el canon ella muestra esa seguridad en lo que tiene y la coquetería digna de una mujer de su categoría, ahora que encontró a su pareja ideal, porque no explotar esas habilidades, en la novela y esto es lo que me hace pensar que no la lees de verdad, Yasaka incluso casi se lo monta con Issei en un baño frente a su hija, esa mujer exuda erotismo y tu vienes y dices que es personaje de una novela para chicos de 13, uy si, porque a un chico de 13 le van a dejar leer sobre tetas, desnudos, sexo, mutilaciones, sangre, asesinatos, homicidios, te hundes cada vez mas viejo.

Ay amigo, no se de donde sacas eso, Grayfia una chica dolida que usan para chistes sexuales, creo que solo vez lo que quieres ver, que no es mucho dicho sea de paso, el trasfondo de Grayfia actualmente en la novela es exquisito, literalmente una mujer que realmente no se halla al sentir que perdió mas de lo que gano después de todo y la forma en la que trata de salir adelante, falnderizando, no veo donde esta ocurriendo eso y mucho menos lo de que la están usando solo para estrangular al ganzo, vamos si es de los pocos personajes serios de toda la obra que están al lado de Issei, por el contrario a su manera encuentra en Issei y en la relación que han construido entre si, un pilar sobre el cual sostenerse en este momento de debilidad emocional para ella, no veo como puedes encontrar la motivación para estrangular al ganzo ante una situación así.

En este fic no se donde es que ves eso que dices que ves, casi que estas diciendo que la pinto como si fuera una ofrecida y eso me ofende, en serio me ofende, ademas si, se que solo ha pasado un año, pero un año tiene 365 días y cada día puede presentar muchas situaciones, en un año es mucho lo que pueden haber fraternizado o tu porque crees que Grayfia le pidió que la llamara hermana cuando estaba borracha, sinceramente no veo ninguno de tus argumentos como validos o siquiera como argumentos, pero oye si es lo que quieres pensar estas en todo tu derecho.

Tienes una manera muy retorcida y hasta un tanto enferma de interpretar la historia, lo sabes ¿no?, pero al menos es la primera parte que medio tiene coherencia en todo lo que has dicho, con Grayfia se presenta una rara oportunidad de jugar desde un angulo diferente, aunque no como lo describes, pero si en cuanto al factor emocional diferente que ella presenta dada su situación actual.

No se en que te basas para suponer que lo olvida, de hecho lo tiene muy presente, es literalmente lo que aqueja su corazón, donde es que estas viendo un escenario tipo NTR donde la mujer en turno en cuanto le meten la polla decide que es mejor la polla que el amor no se, pero te puedo asegurar que eso no es lo que yo plasmo aquí y si eso es lo que estas viendo, no lo toes a mal pero te aconsejo que te busques un buen terapeuta porque tienes problemas.

Ves las cosas desde un angulo errado supongo yo, pero es tu forma de verlo y ya no voy a discutir mas contigo por eso, en lo personal tanto Issei como Grayfia son personajes que trate de plasmar la complejidad de la situación que atraviesan si les gusta como quedo, bien, si odian al prota de la historia también, es problema muy suyo, si les genera asco entonces no lo lean y si les causa calentura pues es porque logran visualizar muy bien las escenas y por ende he cumplido con mi trabajo como escritor al plasmar lo mejor posible tales momento y me siento orgulloso, pero no creas ni por un momento esto esta enlazado de alguna manera a Grayfia, que si es la que mas plasma en la situación a nivel emocional dado su contexto tan particular eso no lo niego, pero no es ni por asomo nada de lo que dices.

Estas enfermo, en serio y que le guardes rencor a un personaje a ese punto de desearle cosas así es en el mejor de los casos patético, pero yo no te voy a juzgar por tus gustos tan... peculiares.

Gracias por decir que el trabajo esta bien logrado aunque las razones por las que lo dices no estén ni cerca del verdadero motivo, pero como dije antes, gracias.

Nop, ese odio es solo tuyo y no tiene mayor fundamente que ¿celos quizás?, pero te lo repito, si quieres odiar al personaje estas en todo tu derecho, solo no trates de hablar por los demás como si los conocieras o sus gustos porque no es así.

Pd: Si este tipo de fics no son de tu agrado pues al parecer si no son personajes canon no son de tu agrado, valga la ironía pues la idea del fanfiction es tener la libertad de interpretar a un personaje fuera del canon, entonces la solución es simple, no lo leas y zan se acabo, si quieres que los personajes se apeguen al canon, entonces solo lee el canon y te evitas tantos supuestos disgustos.

****Ignasio365****

Mas que nada Akeno y creo que principalmente por el chiste del collar, Rias por otra parte creo que le molesta es que Issei solo con estornudar esta consiguiendo mas mujeres, aunque considerando como termino con el vientre tan lleno, te puedes preguntar ¿si no debería de estar agradecida de tener ayuda para lidiar con ese insaciable dragón?

Gracias, me alegra que te gustara y espero que este epilogo también te gustase.

Creo que no tienes tan bien medidos los tiempos ¿eh?, soy impredecible, muajajajaja, no ya enserió, me alegra haber podido sacar este ultimo capitulo mas rápido y si, nos veremos cuando lo de las MILFs, que espero no sea tan lejos en tu calendario, tenme un poco mas e fe ¿no?

**zeta12345**

Es un final cerrado como ves, se terminan de forjar las relaciones que faltaban y termina justo donde empezó, solo que ahora si no son solo unas cuantas privilegiadas las que van a disfrutar, mas cerrado que eso no se como.

Cuidate tu también, mas ahora que empiezan a levantar restricciones y la gente sale abocada creyendo que ya paso todo.


End file.
